Lupin's True Love Returns
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Veronica has been away from the Wizarding World for eighteen years. She has had strange visions from her past but can't figure it out. Many months have passed and Veronica has lost one of her dearest friends. She has gained a nephew, famiy history and
1. Strange Visions

April 19, 1996 

In a middle school History classroom, a teacher sat at a metal desk grading papers. She glanced up as a man stepped into the room.

"Principal Beck." The teacher laid her pen onto the pile of ungraded papers.

"Ms. Croft." Mr. Beck closed the door behind him.

"What brings you to my class a mere five minutes before it's about to begin?" Veronica Croft glanced at the clock on her desk.

"School business." Mr. Beck heaved a deep sigh. "As you know, the school board met last night to discuss several contracts, yours among them."

"I was there, sir. I had to leave before they reached a decision." Veronica shuffled through several papers.

"You've made a vast improvement on the…"

"History classes but we are unable to renew your contract."

"You weren't the only one that we had to let go. I hope you understand."

"Oh, I understand and I have seen this same thing happen far too often. I've been teaching for fifteen years and every time the students begin to raise their grades I get kicked out the door. You see I've been through this a few times before. My contract is never renewed after the students start passing the BSAP exam. I decided to take matters into my own capable hands." Veronica climbed to her feet as her grey eyes flashed violet with anger. "At least this time, I anticipated the way I would be getting the boot."

"What do you mean?"

Veronica removed a small key from her pocket and unlocked the top drawer of her filing cabinet. She removed a file folder containing several letters. "I decided at the beginning of the year that I needed to be ready in case the school board decided that I wasn't needed any longer. I sent resumes out to several schools around the world. These are the responses from some of those schools. I've been at this school for five years and the students are passing their tests finally."

"You did this without anyone knowing."

"Yes. You see I knew what would happen this year." Veronica opened the folder and pulled out two of the letters. "Both of these are from schools in England. One is Smeltings Academy and the other is Stonewall High. You see they have already heard of my reputation for getting the kids to learn. I am willing to share my knowledge with anyone who is willing to learn."

"I thought Smeltings only took men as teachers."

"I am as good as any man. I will get the respect that I deserve." Veronica closed the file folder. "Besides I have decided that it is time for me to return home."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know that I was orphaned when I was little more than a child."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I happened to be in the United Kingdom, some place on the British Isles, when it happened." Veronica shook her head as a fog of faded memories had started to roll in. "That is my home."

"Are you alright?" Mr. Beck placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Veronica shrugged Mr. Beck's hand from her shoulder as she stumbled back into her chair. "Please leave. My class will be here soon."

"Okay." Mr. Beck opened the door. "Good luck on the job search." Mr. Beck closed the door behind him.

Veronica gripped her head as she fell to the floor. The fog of memories thickened until she was watching two dark haired boys torturing a third dark haired boy. A blonde haired boy was jumping on the balls of his feet nearby. Veronica bit back a terrified scream as she watched the blood flow from a wound on the boy's head. She fought the invisible bonds that kept her from rushing to his side. She watched as another flash of light flew toward the boy. "Don't!" Veronica screamed as several students stepped into the classroom. "Leave Severus alone!"

"What's wrong with her?" One of the girls bit back a scream as Veronica screamed in pain.

"I don't know." One of the boys knelt beside Veronica. "We've got to help her."

Suddenly Veronica extended one hand in front of her. "_Expelliarmus_!" A jet of red light flew from the palm of her hand and hit the wall. "Stay out of this, Dorian!"

"I wonder what that was." One girl picked up a picture that had fallen off the wall.

"Don't know." One of the boys at the back of the group glanced at the stick in his hand. '_I can't stun her. She'll knock me back with her wandless magic,_' he thought to himself as he stuck the stick back into his bag.

"What can we do to help her?" An auburn haired girl knelt next to Veronica as Veronica tried to climb to her feet.

Veronica lunged forward and grabbed the hands of two of the boys. "Don't torture Severus, James! Stop it, Sirius!" She turned to two other boys. "Help me, Remus! Help me stop them, Peter! We have to stop them before they scar Severus for life!"

The auburn haired girl moved closer to Veronica as the other students tried to move away from her. "Ms. Croft." She placed a hand on Veronica's back. "James and Sirius have stopped. Remus and Peter even helped."

Veronica turned her head to face the girl. Her eyes remained out of focus as she stared at the girl's auburn hair. "Lily? It's not possible. You hate James and Sirius almost as much as they hate Severus." Veronica's eyes slowly slid back into focus as she shook her head. She looked back at the girl. "Miss Richards?"

Savannah Richards wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist as a boy helped to pull them to their feet. "Are you okay, Ms. Croft?"

"I am now." Veronica weaved on her feet as she smiled softly. "Would someone take my cup and get me some water?"

"I'll do it." Savannah picked up a cup off the desk and walked out of the classroom as Veronica sank into her chair.

The students muttered as they began to take their seats. Veronica opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a small black book. She picked up her pen and quickly wrote down everything she had seen. "Before we begin, I would like for you to know that today and tomorrow will be your free days as I won't be here after that." Veronica smiled as Savannah placed the cup on the desk. "Thank you, Miss Richards." Veronica looked out over the class as she took a sip of water. "I need to know something. Did I say or do anything during my attack?"

Several eleven and twelve year old students nodded as Savannah stood up beside her desk. "You were yelling at two guys. Their names were James and Sirius. You kept telling them to stop torturing a guy named Severus. Then you held up your hand and said 'Expelliarmus.' A jet of red light flew from the palm of your hand and hit the wall. You told someone named Dorian to stay out of it. You even asked two others to help you. Their names were Remus and Peter. You even called me an odd name, Lily. You said she hated James and Sirius as much as they hated Severus."

Veronica scribbled down the names into the little black book. "Please, let us get down to your free day."

"Ms. Croft." One of the boys stood next to his desk. "Why are we having two free days in a row?"

"I just found out that my contract won't be getting renewed, Mr. Pratt."

Johnny Pratt sank into his seat as the other students started yelling.

"What?"

"They can't do that!"

"You're the best teacher we ever had!"

Veronica smiled slightly. "I've heard all this before." The mutters grew slightly. "You have exams next week and I need to begin an extensive job search before the new school year begins. I already have several jobs lined up."

"It's not fair, Ms. Croft." Savannah ripped the corner from her notebook in her anger. "They know you're the best."

"I assure you they know this. They simply decided that I was too expensive a tutor to keep around." Veronica watched as several pencils snapped in half. "I'm no longer needed here; you can handle history on your own now that you have the basics. Besides I feel that I need to return to my home." Veronica glanced toward the window and watched as a tawny barn owl flew by. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where's home?" Johnny stared at the broken pencil in his hands.

"England." Veronica smiled to herself as several students whispered amongst themselves. "Before you ask I'm not sure if that's where the attack happened or if the guys are there." The students glanced at each other as Veronica climbed to her feet. "Time to begin your work." Veronica moved around the desks as the students pulled out books and notebooks and began to work.


	2. Mysterious Letters

April 19, 1996 

Veronica followed the students from her classroom. They scurried down the stairs as Veronica followed at a much slower pace. She stepped into the front office.

"Hey, Betty." Veronica raised a hand in greeting to the secretary.

"Good afternoon, Veronica." Betty climbed to her feet. "Another letter came today."

"Good. I guess that means Beck has already seen it?" Veronica watched Betty nod as she took the mail from her box. "Not such a terrible idea to have all my mail delivered here."

"The odd thing was it must have dropped from the box because I had to get it up off the floor." Betty leaned against the desk.

Veronica looked at the envelope. There was no postmark or even a stamp. She turned it over and saw a crest in a bit of green wax. The crest was a shield with a lion, raven, badger, and snake gathered around a large H. "Was that the only odd thing about it that you noticed?"

"Yeah. Why?" Betty looked at the envelope.

"No reason. I'm going to head back to my classroom if anyone needs me." Veronica shuffled through the mail. "Oh great."

"What?" Betty sank back into her chair.

"Nothing." Veronica crumpled the letter in her hand. "I'm out of here."

"See you later." Betty turned back to her computer.

Veronica climbed the stairs and entered her classroom. She went to her desk and sank into her seat. She slowly smoothed out the crumpled envelope. She tossed it onto her desk as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

"Ms. Croft." A young boy stepped into the classroom.

"Mr. Roberts, what brings you here?"

Billy Roberts sank into a desk. "I need to talk to someone." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a letter.

"Allow me to lock the door." Veronica moved to the door and flipped the lock into place. "We wouldn't want to be interrupted." Veronica moved back to her desk. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I got this letter last month." Billy handed the letter to Veronica. "Mom told me some stuff since then but I want to talk to someone else about it. And after what we all saw today, I figured that you would be the ideal person."

Veronica's grey eyes skimmed over the letter. "Do you have the envelope?" Billy handed it to Veronica. "Hmmm." Veronica stared at the crest on the back of the envelope. It was the same as the one on her letter. She picked up her letter and looked between the two. "You seem to think that I can help you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Billy, I don't know what to say." Veronica placed the letters on her desk.

Billy removed a stick from his bag. "Mom said to always keep this with me. She said that I might need it."

Veronica stared in horror at the stick. "That's a wand."

"Yes, ma'am."

"May I see it?"

Billy nodded and Veronica picked up the wand. Red sparks shot from the end. She waved it in the air and the letter floated to the ceiling.

"Wow!" Billy stared as Veronica floated the letter to his desk. "That's cool. How did you do that?"

"Billy, I'm not sure I know what you want me to say but I think you should go to this school and give it a chance." Veronica laid the wand onto Billy's desk. "Just don't torture people because you think you can. Just treat people with the respect and dignity that you want to be treated with." Veronica placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. "I also think you need to talk to you mother about this and your fears."

Billy picked up his wand and his letter and shoved them into his bag. "Yes, ma'am." Billy started to the door and turned around. "I want you to know that my mom has already taught me one charm. It's called the Stunning Charm. I was going to use it on you today to stop your attack until I saw that jet of light shoot from the palm of your hand."

"Thank you for your honesty, Billy. I'm not sure what is going on but I'm fairly sure we may be meeting again." Veronica unlocked the door and Billy stepped into the hallway. "Remember what I said, Billy. Just be yourself."

Billy hugged Veronica. "Thank you, Ms. Croft."

"You're welcome." Veronica watched as Billy went down the stairs. "Time for me to find out what is in those letters." Veronica closed the door and made her way to her desk.

She picked up the crumpled letter and opened it. Her hands trembled slightly as she read:

_Veronica,_

_ My darling sister, if you are reading this, then Lily and I are dead. I hope and pray that Harry survived. Sirius was going to be our Secret Keeper but he convinced us to use Peter instead. If anything has happened to us, don't blame Sirius. It's all Peter's fault. Voldemort is after us. All because of a prophecy that was made before Harry's birth. _

_ Please return to England soon. You must return and fulfill your destiny. Protect your godson with your life. He will be the one who can destroy Voldemort but YOU must help him. Remus and Sirius will help you as they always have. Never forget that we all love you, little sister._

_I love you!_

_James Potter_

_Prongs_

Veronica hung her head as a tear tracked its way down her cheek. She slowly opened the other letter. She smiled softly as she read:

_Ms. V. L. Croft,_

_ As Headmaster of Hogwarts School, I find myself in need of a teacher who is qualified to teach students between the ages of eleven and eighteen. You must also be able to handle classes that range in size from as few as ten students to as many as twenty students. You must also have a sizeable knowledge of History, which is important to many of our classes. If you are interested in the position, please arrive at the pub called the Leaky Cauldron in London on the afternoon of the 9th day of May this year. The Leaky Cauldron is on Charing Cross Road between the bookstore and the fruit market. Please ask for Mr. Holden. He will conduct the interview._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_ _Headmaster_

Veronica placed the letter onto her desk. She picked up her pen and placed the letters to one side. She began to read one of the History papers on her desk.


	3. Smeltings and Imbeciles

April 26, 1996 

Veronica pulled the parking brake of her new truck. She gathered briefcase and purse. Slowly she climbed from the truck and closed the door. She straightened the jacket of her black suit. Veronica climbed the steps and opened the front doors.

Veronica moved through the hallways as a bell rang. Suddenly the doors around her opened and boys began piling into the hallways. One of the teachers stared at Veronica as she avoided the boys.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I help you?" He wove his way through the boys.

"Perhaps you can." Veronica pressed against the wall as a group of boys passed her. "I'm looking for the headmaster."

"Come on. I'll take you to Headmaster Barnes." The man extended his arm. "I'm Professor Austin."

"Which class has the honor of your presence?" Veronica smiled slightly.

"History. I was just hired last month." Professor Austin never noticed that Veronica's smile faded.

"Last month?" Veronica followed him up the stairs.

"Yes. It seems that they sent out letters for interviews but I was the only one who showed up."

"Yes, but I sent a notice saying that I would be here as soon as I could."

"Why would they hire you?" He knocked on a closed door.

"Come in." A gruff voice floated through the door.

"That's Headmaster Barnes." Professor Austin opened the door for Veronica.

Veronica stepped through the door and heard it click behind her. "Headmaster Barnes I assume."

Headmaster Barnes looked up from the file folder on his desk. "I'm sorry. We don't need another housekeeper."

"I'm not here for a housekeeping job. I received a letter over a month ago."

"A letter?"

"Yes, for the position in the History department."

"You must be Ms. Croft."

"Yes I am. I sent a letter saying that I wouldn't be able to get here for an interview until the end of the month."

"I never received a letter."

"You did because I had a return receipt on it." Veronica pulled a green card from her purse. "It was signed by you. Now that that's settled, let's discuss why I never got an interview."

"You must understand that these boys would never respect a woman…"

"Bull! Your excuses are as outdated as you are." Veronica's grey eyes flashed violet as her temper raged. "You only wish to make an example of any and all women who decide that they would like to teach here. I just happened to be the most convenient." Veronica leaned over the desk. "There is one thing that will never happen again."

"And that is?" Headmaster Barnes cowered in his chair.

"My resume will never cross your desk again!" Veronica stood ramrod straight as her eyes continued to flash violet. "I've worked hard to become the best teacher that I am. I deserve respect and I will find a position that is worthy of my knowledge!" Veronica turned to the door and slammed it open. "Hopefully I never have to see your ugly face again!"

Headmaster Barnes stared after her as he heard the front door slam shut. Veronica slammed the door to her truck and punched the passenger seat.


	4. Returning Home Finally

May 9, 1996 

Veronica glanced at the letter in her hand to the sign swinging in the gentle breeze. "The Leaky Cauldron." Veronica closed her eyes against the pain building behind her eyes. She opened them once the pain began to subside. "Here goes nothing." Veronica opened the door and stepped into the pub. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dim light as the bartender turned toward Veronica.

"May I help you?" The bartender placed his towel on the counter.

"I'm here for an interview with Mr. Holden." Veronica's grip tightened on her briefcase as the pain began to build again. Suddenly she screamed and collapsed to the floor.

A man caught her as she fell. He gently placed her on the floor as the bartender rushed to her side. "Someone go to the back parlor and get Mr. Holden." One of the women rushed from the room. "I need some water. Now!"

The man who caught her rushed into the kitchen as two men ran from the back parlor. The younger of the two knelt next to Veronica. His hands swept her long brown hair from her face as the older man motioned people away from her.

"Thank you for sending for us, Tom." The older man watched as the other gently scooped Veronica into his arms. "Are you sure she's not too heavy, Remus?"

"Positive, Brian. She's a featherweight compared to some I've had to carry." Remus Lupin carried Veronica from the room as 'Brian Holden' followed with the bowl of water.

Remus laid Veronica on the parlor sofa as 'Brian' placed the bowl of water on the table beside her. Remus picked up a cloth, wrung it out, and placed it on her forehead. 'Brian' smiled softly as Remus turned to him.

"Why did she collapse like that?" Remus moved Veronica's hair as he looked up at 'Brian'.

"The Memory Charm is weakening. Her mind is trying to remind her of you and her life at Hogwarts." 'Brain Holden' slowly began to change. His short grey streaked brown hair and beard changed into a long slivery white hair and beard and his hazel-green eyes switched to a bright twinkling blue. "I'm going to assume that she has had these attacks before. I knew that when I put the charm on her eighteen years ago that her mind was a lot stronger than the charm."

"Then why put the Memory Charm on her? Wouldn't it have been better for her to just go into hiding?" Remus ran a hand through his short grey and brown hair. "Why didn't we just put the Fidelius Charm on her, Albus?"

"I was not sure then what was going to happen, Remus. Death Eaters could possibly have kidnapped her. I didn't want to take the chance."

"Why hasn't that necklace tarnished?" Remus ran his finger along the golden necklace around Veronica's neck.

"I charmed it to stay in pristine condition."

"We need to take the Memory Charm off of her."

"First she must wake up. We don't want her to be overwhelmed by her memories. We will take it off her in mere moments."

Veronica's eyes fluttered open as she gasped. "What happened?"

"You collapsed." Remus helped Veronica sit up. "You're alright now."

"That's a terrible way to begin an interview." Veronica laughed weakly as she shook her head. "I feel horrible."

"This isn't the first time that it has happened, is it?" Remus held Veronica's hand.

Veronica shook her head slowly. "It's been happening for a little over two years now."

"Just sit still for a moment. There is a reason for your collapse. Eighteen years ago, a Memory Charm was placed on you. There were reasons for it but we will explain those later. For now I will remove the Memory Charm." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began muttering an incantation.

Veronica's eyes closed and she began panting as if she were running a race. She let out a small scream and fell against Remus' chest. Slowly she reopened her eyes and stared up at Remus for a moment. "Remus? Remus Lupin! How I've missed you!" Veronica threw her arms around Remus' neck and Remus hugged her closer.

"Do you remember everything, Ms. Croft?" Dumbledore sank weakly into a chair.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Veronica smiled as she turned to Dumbledore "Why did you leave me in the Muggle world for so long? I didn't want to leave James, Sirius, and Remus."

"I knew that, Ms. Croft. I did it for your own protection." Dumbledore closed his eyes. "Voldemort never stopped looking for you after you left." Dumbledore smiled softly. "I have never forgotten that night when I placed the Memory Charm on you. Your tears almost stopped me from placing the Memory Charm on you. When Remus kissed you goodbye, I stopped for a full minute. Then I reminded myself of my reasons for placing the Memory Charm on you."

"Veronica, there is something that we need to tell you." Remus tightened his hold slightly. "How do I tell you?"

"What is it?" Veronica pulled away slightly. "Just tell me."

"James and Lily are dead." Remus bowed his head.

"The same day that I got your letter, Headmaster, I also received a letter from James." Veronica opened her briefcase. "I'll miss him and Lily. I should have been here when I was needed the most." Veronica wiped away the tears from her cheeks as Remus read the letter. "Who did it?"

"Voldemort. He went after them to kill their son, Harry." Remus handed Veronica a handkerchief.

Veronica stared at Remus. "Where's Peter? Why isn't here with you to welcome me back?"

Remus glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded slightly. "He betrayed us. He revealed James and Lily's location to Voldemort."

"That rat!" Veronica surged to her feet. "I'll kill him! I always knew something was wrong with him! I warned you guys! Didn't I tell you that he frightened me? Why didn't you listen? I can't believe that he's finally revealed himself as the rat he always was!"

"Please calm down, Veronica." Remus placed a hand on Veronica's hand and tried to pull her back onto the sofa.

"Where's Sirius?" Veronica started to pace the room.

"He's staying at his mother's house." Remus smiled and tried to place a hand on Veronica's waist.

"He must be miserable." Veronica closed her eyes for a moment. "his family always hated him."

"Please sit down and we will tell you everything that has happened." Dumbledore began pouring tea into three cups.

Veronica sank gratefully onto the sofa with Remus. "Start at the beginning." She poked Remus in his ribs. "If you leave out a single detail, you'll pay for it."

"I suggest that we don't leave anything out or Sirius will have to bury me in about fifteen different holes." Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"We'll tell you everything." Dumbledore placed his fingertips together. "As you know Lily and James were married just before we placed the Memory Charm on you. In 1979 Lily found out that she was pregnant and due in July of the following year. James was over the moon about it. I think Sirius was even happier than they were. Voldemort tried to kill James and Lily on three separate occasions. Then along came Harry. He was the most precious baby. On the Halloween after Harry's first birthday, Voldemort went to their home and killed them. He tried to kill Harry." Remus squeezed Veronica's shoulders. "But the curse rebounded on Voldemort."

"Poor Harry. Did Sirius take over his duty as Godfather?" Veronica wiped a tear from her cheek.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I insisted that Harry be raised by Lily's sister, Petunia."

"That sour puss. Do realize that she has always hated magic? She most likely treated Harry as a slave." Veronica's pale blue eyes swiftly changed to violet with her anger.

"We know that now." Remus patted Veronica's back lightly. "I never knew that James and Sirius changed the Secret Keeper to Peter until Harry's third year at Hogwarts. Twelve years. We…I…believed a lie for twelve years. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for twelve years until he broke out and preceded to go after Peter. Sirius and I revealed Peter to Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I also discovered that Severus had been giving Harry a hard time in his Potions class. When Sirius returned it was even worse for Harry." Remus stifled a laugh as Veronica spit her tea all over the table.

"Severus Snape teaches Potions at Hogwarts." Veronica wiped her chin as Remus nodded.

"The following year Harry's name found its way into the Goblet of Fire. Harry competed in the Triwizard Tournament and won. Unfortunately, Voldemort returned to his body. Now Harry's in his fifth year and he's has been in more detentions this year compared to the other four."

"Like father like son." Veronica shook her head as Remus sipped his tea.

"Not his doing I might add. His new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor is a spy for the Ministry of Magic. Her name is Delores Umbridge." Remus twisted his napkin in his lap.

"Harry was banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team because he decided that Draco Malfoy looked good with a broken nose. I must say that I agree with him and George Weasley." Dumbledore smiled softly. "Harry was banned from all future Hogsmeade visits because he gave an interview to a reporter from the Quibbler magazine."

"Sounds like something that James would have done." Veronica stifled her giggles. "Is Professor Umbridge a complete idiot?"

"She makes her students read and not practice defensive magic which is why Harry started a secret defense group called Dumbledore's Army." Dumbledore took a sip of tea. "Just recently Umbridge discovered the group. Harry was the leader of the group. Now that she has discovered what was going on, I must go into hiding. Minister Fudge believes that I was recruiting the students to form an army against the Ministry of Magic."

Veronica spit her tea out again. "You're a fugitive?" She stared at Dumbledore. "All because Harry began a Defense Against The Dark Arts group? I can't believe this." Veronica placed her cup onto the table. "Is the new Minister of Magic an imbecile or is he just plain stupid?"

"I knew that you would want to defend me." Dumbledore smiled softly as Remus rubbed Veronica's back. "That's why I want to offer you a position at Hogwarts."

"Which position?"

"History of magic. We have received quite a few letters from parents about their children not passing their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

"I'll take it." Veronica turned to Remus. "What do you teach at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not allowed to have a job at the school. It's a law that Umbridge put into effect after Harry's third year." Remus hugged Veronica.

"Well. Where am I going to stay?" Veronica snuggled closer to Remus. "I mean I can't return home now."

Dumbledore laughed as Remus tightened his hold on Veronica. "I believe that you would do well to stay with Sirius at his family home."

"I can't wait to see Sirius again." Veronica smiled at Dumbledore. "Perhaps Remus should take me on over to the house."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Remus smiled as Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Are you going to join the Order of the Phoenix, Veronica?"

"You know that I hate Voldemort with every fiber of my being. If there is a group to help defeat him, then I'm in."

"We knew that you would join." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to give you this piece of paper. It has the address of the Order's headquarters. I would suggest that you memorize it so that no one else can discover where we are hiding." Dumbledore glanced at his watch. "I must leave now." Dumbledore held out his arm. "Time to take our leave, Fawkes." A red and gold bird the size of a swan flew into the room and Dumbledore gripped its tail feathers and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"I always hated that." Veronica coughed as the smoke cleared. "I guess we should go on to Headquarters."

"I guess so." Remus helped Veronica to her feet. "Padfoot won't believe that it's really you."

Veronica picked up her briefcase and followed Remus from The Leaky Cauldron. "How are we getting there?"

"The Underground." Remus led Veronica down to the nearest Underground station. "We'll be there before too long."

Veronica handed the attendant some money for their tickets and followed Remus to the train. They rode the train to their stop and climbed off. They climbed the stairs and Veronica found herself staring at the most rundown buildings that she had seen in quite a while.

"I forgot Padfoot used to live in this neighborhood." Veronica stared around at the desolate buildings as they passed them.

"I know. I've been staying with him and keeping him company while we let the Wizarding World know that Voldemort has returned." Remus led the way to an empty lot as he fished around in his pocket for something. "It's a shame that no one believes us." He handed Veronica the small slip of paper. "Here. Read and memorize this quickly."

Veronica took the paper and read what was written there. "Now what?" She handed the paper back to Remus.

"Think about what you just read."

Veronica thought about what was written on the paper as Remus burned the paper. Veronica watched as a dirty door appeared. Walls and windows appeared on either side of the door. Remus led Veronica to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. He ushered her into the house and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Veronica whispered as Remus locked the door.

"Let's go down to the kitchen and see Padfoot." Remus led Veronica down the hallway and opened the door at the door at the end of the hallway.

Veronica walked down the stairs ahead of Remus. She opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. She glanced around at the basement kitchen and saw Sirius sitting at the table. He was bent over a half eaten meal and reading a small book.

"Hey, Padfoot. I brought us company." Remus placed his hand on Veronica's waist and led her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Moony. Who?" Sirius didn't turned around.

Veronica quickly moved across the kitchen and smirked over her shoulder at Remus, who was barely containing his laughter. "Well, it can't possibly be Prongs or Lily." Veronica watched Sirius stiffen slightly. "And Wormtail is now a RAT to the tenth power." Veronica placed her hand on Sirius' shoulder as he slowly turned around. "How about Lioness has returned to the Marauders?"

Sirius stared at Veronica. He watched as she smiled softly at him. "Veronica?" He watched her move her hair behind her ear as Remus moved over to the table. "It's not possible." Sirius jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Veronica. "You had a Memory Charm placed on you eighteen years ago. I watched you fall. I helped carry you from the castle."

"I did." Veronica laughed as Sirius tightened his hold around Veronica. "Dumbledore just took it off of me and offered me a job at Hogwarts."

Sirius swung Veronica around as Veronica gripped his shoulders. Slowly he placed her on her feet. "Let me get you something to drink. _Accio butterbeer_." Sirius waved his wand and three butterbeers flew through the air toward them. The butterbeers slid across the table as Veronica, Sirius, and Remus sat around the table. "What have you been doing for eighteen years?"

"Well I went to Radcliffe College in the United States for two years." Veronica laughed as Sirius mimicked her with her nose in a book. "Stop that, Padfoot. While I was there, I decided to become a teacher. I guess my subconscious kept telling me about you and Prongs during boring classes." Veronica took a sip of her butterbeer. "This is better than I remember. Have you heard from Harry lately?"  
"Not lately. The owls can't get through because of Umbridge. She's monitoring the Floo Network." Sirius sipped his butterbeer. "I keep worrying about him."

"Maybe I should go to Hogwarts and check on him." Veronica placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"No. If he needs me, he can contact me through the mirrors that Prongs and I used." Sirius scowled at the table.

"I remember those mirrors. I hope you explained how much trouble he can get into with those things. You and Prongs spent more time in detention because of those things." Veronica laughed at the look on Sirius' face. "Remember he's the son of a Marauder. He needs to know all the ways to get into trouble."

"I'm going to check on Buckbeak." Sirius climbed to his feet and walked out of the kitchen.

"Did I say something wrong?" Veronica gazed innocently at Remus.

"No. He's just a little worried about Harry." Remus pulled out a piece of parchment. "Don't mind me. I need to study this for a moment."

"I'm right here if you need to talk to me." Veronica watched Remus as he pored over the parchment.

A snowy owl flew through the window. It landed on the table in front of Veronica.

"Oh. You're a beautiful owl but you're not Lacewing." Veronica stroked the owl's feathers. "Who are you looking for?"

The owl hopped over to Remus as Veronica went to the pantry and removed a bit of ham and bread. She quickly filled a bowl with water and carried everything to the table.

"So that's why Lacewing never wanted to come home, you treated her like one of the family." Remus laughed as he removed the letter from the owl's leg. "This is Hedwig, Veronica. She belongs to Harry." Remus watched as Veronica held out the ham and bread to Hedwig.

"Hello, Hedwig." Veronica stroked Hedwig's feathers again.

Remus smiled as Hedwig rubbed her head against Veronica's hand. He opened the letter and quickly read it. "Great." He climbed to his feet.

"What is it?"

"I've got to get Padfoot." Remus ran up the stairs.

Veronica began cleaning the kitchen as Hedwig ruffled her feathers. She quickly wiped off the table. "Come here, Hedwig." Veronica extended her arm as Hedwig flew over to her. "You can stay here for right now." Veronica carried Hedwig to a perch and let Hedwig hop on it.

Remus and Sirius walked into the kitchen. Remus walked over to Veronica and Hedwig. "We need to talk." He led Veronica back to the table.

"about what?" Veronica sank into the chair next to Sirius.

"Do you remember our Hogsmeade weekends?" Remus took her hands in his.

"Sure do. I especially remember one that I wasn't allowed to go on because of Prongs and Padfoot." Veronica smirked at Sirius. "I also remember all the trouble that you two and Prongs used to get into."

"Hey, you weren't always so innocent." Sirius smiled as Veronica blushed slightly.

"That's not why I asked." Remus glared at Sirius and picked up the letter. "Harry wrote."

"What?" Sirius grabbed the letter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he had to get Hermione to send it today while she was in Hogsmeade." Remus took the letter from Sirius.

"Why couldn't he send it?" Veronica snapped her fingers. "That's right. All forms of communication are being watched."

"When he gave the Quibbler that interview, he was banned from Hogsmeade." Remus tapped the letter against the table. "Therefore he…"

"Got Hermione to go to the village and sent Hedwig to meet her so that she could send the letter." Veronica leaned back in her chair. "Is that right?"

"Yes." Remus smiled softly at Veronica. "You can still read my mind after all these years."

Veronica nodded as her cheeks reddened a little more. "It's been a long time since I could voice your thoughts."

"You two can catch up later. Let's read Harry's letter." Sirius snatched the letter from Remus.

_Moony and Padfoot,_

_ How are you? I'm fine except for the fact that Umbridge is being a pain. Since she's banned me from Quidditch, took away my Hogsmeade weekends, and disbanded the DA, I feel like writing Fred and George and get them to send me something to use on her (not like she doesn't deserve it). That's not why I'm writing. I have discovered a picture in my photo album (the one that Hagrid gave me). I never saw it before. I asked Hagrid about it the other day after class but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said I should ask you, Moony. I haven't had a chance to write because I kept looking for clues as to who this woman was._

_ The picture that I'm talking about is one that must have been taken about Christmas time during your seventh year. It has my parents, you (Padfoot), Wormtail, you (Moony), and another girl. I'm assuming that she was in Gryffindor with you because she was wearing Gryffindor colors. She looked like she might be a year younger than the rest of you but I might be wrong. Moony, you keep wrapping your arm around her waist and she keeps laying her head on your shoulder. Everyone looks really happy. The girl has waist length brown hair and her eyes keep changing colors. One moment they are grey and the next they turn blue, green, hazel, or another color. She is very pretty, Moony. Who was she? Did she know my parents? Where is she at now? Does she know about Wormtail's betrayal? Is there a reason the picture was hidden from me? I know that there seems to be a lot of questions in this letter but please answer them for me. I really want to know who she was._

_ O.W.L.s will be here soon. Hermione is driving Ron and me nuts. She has even made up homework schedules for us. I hope all my studying pays off. If you know of a way to get a letter through Umbridge's checkpoint, please send a response with Hedwig. Hermione is sending this from Hogsmeade for me because of Umbridge._

_Harry_

Veronica wiped the tears from her cheeks. "We should send him a letter back but how do we get the letter past the old bat?" She turned to Sirius who was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You… called …Umbridge …an… old …bat." Sirius gripped his sides as he fell from his chair.

"That's what she is." Veronica crossed her arms.

"We disguise it as a letter from Petunia." Remus left the kitchen in search of quill, ink, and parchment.

"She hates Harry, doesn't she?" Veronica turned to Sirius.

Sirius nodded as he tried to climb from the floor. "She does but only members of the Order know that. I doubt if Umbridge has figured it out."

"Shouldn't we use some type of stationary? After all she wouldn't have any parchment in the house." Veronica opened her briefcase and rummaged through it.

"You haven't changed in eighteen years." Sirius collapsed back onto the floor with a new fit of laughter as Veronica looked up from her briefcase. "Your favorite motto always was 'You should be prepared for anything.' And if I remember correctly you always were." Sirius gripped the table to pull himself up off the floor as Remus stepped back into the kitchen.

Remus placed everything onto the table. "Ready to write the letter?"

"Are we going to disguise the parchment? Or are we going to use this?" Veronica held up the pad of stationary.

"We disguise all of it." Remus dipped the quill into the inkbottle and began to write. "Any ideas how to give him this information? How do we explain that the photo was hidden until Veronica returned to the Wizarding World?"

"Give it to him straight." Sirius sank into his chair and leaned back. "He's a smart kid. He'll figure out that we never knew that the photo was there."

Remus continued to write. "We each should read it when I get done. Once we agree on everything then we all sign it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Veronica climbed to her feet and moved to the sink as Sirius followed her.

She began washing dishes as Sirius dried them. Veronica kept glancing over at Remus. Her hands shook slightly as she dried them on a hand towel.

"What's wrong?" Sirius placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"I was just remembering how Moony's shoulders would always ache after the full moon." Veronica leaned against the counter.

"You used to give him backrubs that made him go to sleep." Sirius turned to watch Remus.

"Didn't I give you one once?" Veronica smiled softly.

"Yeah." Sirius smiled wistfully. "You gave Prongs one, too, during seventh year. I thought Lily was going to kill him the way he was moaning."

"I remember that." Veronica laughed as Sirius shook his head. "We'd been with Moony all night the night before and Prongs said he'd pulled a muscle in his neck. I decided to give him a backrub."

"I started complaining because those backrubs were only for me." Remus glanced up from the letter. "Then Prongs started moaning and saying how wonderful your hands felt. Lily was absolutely furious with Prongs for a week."

"That's when I popped him on the back of the head." Veronica glided to the kitchen table and gently moved her hands on Remus' shoulders. "Then Padfoot started complaining because you and Prongs had each gotten a backrub and he wanted one."

"You finally gave in when I gave you my puppy dog eyes." Sirius transformed into a large shaggy black dog. Just as quickly he changed back into a human.

"You got in trouble, too." Remus glared at Sirius. "You started moaning as well."

"Lily slapped you for me." Veronica continued to rub her hands across Remus' shoulders. "of course, Moony stopped talking to you and Prongs for almost a week."

Remus finished the letter with a flourish. "Here, Padfoot. I want you to read it first."

Sirius took the letter and quickly read it. He signed his name quickly. "Looks good to me, Moony. Your turn, Lioness."

Veronica took the letter and began reading.

_Harry,_

_ You were right to write about that picture. There were six people in it. Prongs and Lily had just started dating by Christmas our seventh year. Padfoot and Wormtail weren't dating anyone yet (at least no one that we felt was worthy of a Marauder). The other girl, the one I have my arm around, is named Veronica Lynn Croft. She and I were dating for almost six years by then. We met her when she first came to Hogwarts. She is the only one (that we know of) that was ever moved up within a week of starting at Hogwarts. (Sorry, Hermione.)_

_ Hagrid wrote to me when he was gathering the pictures for that album. He said that he wanted certain pictures. Since Veronica and Prongs grew up in the same house, he was looking for any pictures of her. She never liked getting her picture taken so the pictures were few and far between. I only had one but I wasn't ready to give it up. I knew that Dumbledore also had one. I never knew that he had given Hagrid that picture. When I talked to him about it, he said that it would remain hidden until she returned to us. She has returned to us recently. Her return must remain hidden. Please tell no one (except Ron, Hermione, and Ginny of course)._

_ If anyone other than you, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looks at this letter, it will appear to be nothing more than a letter from your Aunt Petunia. Good luck on your O.W.L.s._

_Moony_

_Padfoot_

Veronica picked up the quill and dipped it into the ink. She quickly wrote a little more to Harry.

_Harry,_

_ You won't know me but I am Veronica Croft. I was a very good friend to both your mother and father. I want you to put this letter down and look at the Marauder's Map. Close your mouth, Harry dear. Did you see the simple line directly below 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot'? It should say 'And the Mistress of Mischief, Lioness'. Guess who 'Lioness' is. Yep me. The map was rigged so that my nickname would remain hidden from anyone who wasn't looking for it. I don't think even Severus would know that it was there. I also was an Animagus. Unlike the guys, I was registered. Professor McGonagall insisted on it. I rarely went with the Marauders and Moony. Mostly I stayed behind and covered up for them. I was always ready to protect and preserve their lives when asked and more often than not when I wasn't asked (another reason I was known as Lioness). We never intended for anyone to know about us._

_ I learned long ago how to take care of myself with little or no help from anyone. Imagine how hard it was to begin to depend on people. Voldemort murdered my parents the same day that I was moved into second year. Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot became my family that very day. I promise to tell you more tales at a later date._

_ For now I will leave you with one thought. Prongs and Lily always were my family and I was theirs. Therefore you will always be my family. Prongs and I were closer than siblings and we always said that our children would be cousins. Please feel free to call me Aunt Veronica. Good luck on your O.W.L.s. I believe you will get an Outstanding on all of them (except maybe History of Magic. I doubt many people get that one.)_

_We all love you, Harry._

_Veronica Lynn Croft_

_Lioness_

"What did you do? Write a novel?" Sirius took the letter from Veronica and read it. "Nice. A clear and precise explanation of yourself."

Remus took the letter. "You shouldn't have told him that." Remus laughed as he began to charm the parchment to look like a piece of flowery stationary.

Veronica dipped the quill into the ink once more and pulled the envelope closer to her. She wrote in her flowing script 'Harry J. Potter Gryffindor Table Great Hall Hogwarts'. Remus watched as she shoved the letter into the addressed envelope. Sirius sealed it and carried it to Hedwig.

"Take this to Harry. Give him a nip for us." Sirius watched as Hedwig soared out the window. "Well it's on the way. I hope he understands."

"He will." Remus gathered everything together.

Veronica stretched and yawned. "I should go on to bed."

"I'll show you to your room." Remus climbed to his feet and extended a hand.

Veronica kissed Sirius' cheek. "Good night, Padfoot."

"Good night, Lioness. It's good to have you back." Sirius hugged Veronica in a bone-crushing grip. "Hey, Moony. Let her get some sleep."

"Sod off, Padfoot." Remus took Veronica's hand and led her up the kitchen stairs.


	5. House Hunting

May 24, 1996 

Veronica stretched as she walked quietly down the stairs. She moved down the hallway and down to the kitchen. She looked around the gloomy room and found a man bent over the table talking to Remus and Sirius. She moved to the sink and began to make fresh pots of tea and coffee. She went into the pantry and gathered everything she needed to make breakfast. Remus' eyes followed her around the kitchen as she quickly made breakfast for the three men. The other man elbowed Remus and pointed back at the parchment.

"I don't think that we should count the giants out. We might be able to get a few to our side." The man moved his finger along a line on the parchment.

"But Hagrid said that he couldn't guarantee that they would come." Remus sank into the chair.

"Remus is right." Veronica placed the plates onto the table. "Now put that away, Moody. It's time for breakfast."

Alastor Moody laughed as he rolled the parchment up and put it in his robes. "How are you this fine morning, Ms. Croft?"

"Tired. You guys can't have any more early morning meetings without me." Veronica moved back to the sink and picked up the pots of tea and coffee. "Remus, could you get me some cups from the cabinet. I forgot them."

"sure, darling." Remus moved to the cabinet and removed four cups and saucers. He carried them to the table and handed each person a cup and saucer.

"You could go to bed really early and get up when it's time for the meetings." Sirius poured himself some coffee. "Or better yet Moony could leave you alone so you can get some sleep."

"You will pay for that, Padfoot." Remus threw a towel at Sirius.

Veronica finished placing the plates onto the table. "Please eat, children."

Alastor laughed into his eggs as Remus and Sirius looked down at their plates. "You always did know how to manage them."

"Thank you, Alastor." Veronica sank into her chair and began to sip her tea. She watched as Alastor sniffled a sausage. "I didn't poison it, Alastor. Besides if I had it wouldn't have been in yours."

Alastor laughed as Remus and Sirius both pushed their plates away and stared at Veronica. "I'm sure your meals are just fine, boys. Please keep eating." He turned back to Veronica. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, Remus and I are planning on looking for a home in the area of Little Whinging. I have some money saved up from my previous job and I thought I should look for my own place. I mean I can't live here forever." Veronica bit into her sausage.

"Why not?" Sirius stared at her for a moment.

"Sirius, this is your home not mine. I can't remain here and feel like a burden." Veronica climbed to her feet and began clearing the table.

"You're not a burden." Sirius grabbed Veronica's hands as she reached for the empty cups. "You're my sister, remember? You could never be a burden."

"I'm still going house hunting." Veronica jerked her hands away from Sirius.

"Okay I give. Only if I get to go." Sirius smirked as Veronica's jaw dropped.

"No, Sirius. You could be caught by the Ministry of Magic." Veronica looked pleadingly at Remus. "Help me."

"I don't think that there are many Muggles that would think that the mass murder Sirius Black could be a dog." Remus carried his plate to the sink. "Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get if we're attacked by Death Eaters."

Veronica rolled her grey eyes. "You would support him. Okay I agree on one condition."

"What is that?" Sirius smiled at the idea of getting out of the house.

"I want you to wear a collar and leash while we are house hunting and behave yourself." Veronica crossed her arms.

"That's two conditions."

"I don't care. I won't have you chasing after cats." Veronica growled low in her throat.

"Okay." Sirius changed into the large, shaggy form of Padfoot. He sat and wagged his tail as Remus attached a collar around his neck and clipped a leash to the collar.

"Time to go." Veronica waved her wand at the dirty dishes in the sink. The dishes began to clean themselves.

Remus offered his arm and they made their way from the house with Alastor's laughter following them. They quickly climbed into Veronica's truck and drove to Little Whinging. They pulled into the driveway of a brick home on Privet Drive. Remus laughed as Sirius barked at a blond woman sweeping the walkway at Number Four. A small car pulled into the driveway behind them as Veronica climbed from the truck. The real estate agent's smile faded slightly when she saw Padfoot.

"I never realized that you had a dog." She backed into her car as Padfoot sniffed her shoes. "Will he bite?"

"Not unless you mean any harm to us. He's just a big puppy, aren't you, Snuffles?" Remus scratched Padfoot's head. "Shall we look at the house?"

"Of course." She patted Padfoot on the head as he licked her exposed knee. "I haven't really met the neighbors except the Dursleys and they seem like a nice family."

"Yeah nice like the Plague." Remus leaned close to Veronica's ear as he muttered this.

"Did you say something, sir?"

"No, no. My fiancée and I know the Dursleys through mutual friends." Remus waved his hand in dismissal, as Padfoot let out a loud bark aimed at the blond woman who kept casting looks their way.

Veronica stifled her laugh as she dropped her broom and ran inside. "Let's see the interior."

"Of course." The agent unlocked and opened the door. She allowed Veronica and Remus to enter the house. "It's been closed up for over a year. I've tried to keep it clean but it just seems determined to stay dusty and musty."

"I'll take it. I assume the cost of cleaning it will be deducted from the original cost of the house." Veronica turned to the agent.

"Of course." She smiled broadly. "I'll go back to the office and start the paperwork. I'd like for you to come back to the office in an hour to sign everything."

"I'll go by the bank and get a cashier's check for you." Remus and Veronica followed her from the house while Padfoot sniffed along the walkway. "First I believe I would like to meet my neighbor. Wouldn't you like to see Mrs. Dursley again, my love?"

"Of course. I believe I should put Snuffles into the truck." Remus moved toward the truck.

"No, darling." Veronica's eyes took on the shade of a mischief filled hazel streaked with blue as the agent pulled her car from the driveway. "I think she should meet 'Snuffles'."

Remus rolled his eyes. "The Marauders never grew up."

"Yes we did. We just never forgot the way she treated Lily." Veronica took the leash and led Padfoot toward Number Four. "Or the way she treats Harry." Padfoot growled low in his throat.

Remus grabbed Veronica's arm. "We don't want her to know you're back yet." Veronica pouted as Remus pulled her into his arms. "Sorry." Remus kissed her gently. "I just don't want you to be hurt." Veronica let Remus take the leash and together they climbed into the truck.


	6. Losing Friends

**A/N This is the Order's side fo the Department of Mysteries Battle as seen by Veronica. Please remember that this is an AU.**

June 19, 1996

Veronica paced the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place as she, Remus, and Sirius listened to the report that Severus was delivering. Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt sat around the kitchen table. Veronica's eyes flashed violet for a moment before turning grey streaked with emerald green. Slowly she turned to Remus and saw the terrified look on his face.

"When they didn't come out of the forest, I assumed that they went to the Department of Mysteries after you, Black." Severus gazed around the room.

"You could have stopped her. That old bat wouldn't have stood a chance against you and you know it." Veronica's eyes flashed as she glared at Severus. "I hoped that you would have protected him. I expected you to protect him as if your life depended on it. Now his life's in danger and you aren't helping anything by letting him wander off as he likes."

"Veronica." Remus wrapped his arms around Veronica as she started to pull out her wand. "How many times did you have to warn James and Sirius not to do anything stupid?"

"Never thought I would live to see her trying to hex Snape." Sirius gazed at Veronica in wonderment as she struggled to get her wand aimed at Severus.

Severus glared at Veronica and Remus as Remus managed to get her wand and sit her into a chair. "I can't expose myself as sympathetic to Dumbledore. I could lose my job as well as my position as…"

"To hell with your job!" Veronica lunged for Severus as Remus grabbed her waist and hauled her back to the chair. "That is my godson you were suppose to protect! You stopped his Occlumency lessons because he saw a stupid memory that you can't forget about! This is your fault!"

"Stop!" Alastor stepped between Veronica and the image of Severus. "We don't have time for this. Severus, you go and try to find Harry and the others in the forest. We'll go and try to protect them if they have made it to the Department of Mysteries."

"I believe, Black, that you should remain there and inform the Headmaster of the situation." Severus turned to Sirius.

"I'll decide what I'll do, Snape." Sirius snarled as he glanced at Remus who was still trying to restrain Veronica. "I'm going after Harry and his friends. Kreacher!" A stooped figure stepped into the kitchen as Snape disappeared. "You will tell Dumbledore exactly what has happened."

"Yes, master." Kreacher bowed low to the floor. Suddenly Kreacher's voice lowered to a whisper. "Not that it will matter. You will all die soon by the hands of the Dark Lord."

Remus slowly released Veronica as he picked up their cloaks. "You should stay here. I mean…I …don't…"

"Trust me. I won't get hurt. Severus better hope and pray that nothing has happened to those children." Veronica took her cloak from Remus and swung it over her shoulders.

They followed the others from the kitchen and raced to the Ministry of Magic. Veronica withdrew her wand as they made their way slowly through the Atrium. She stared around at the glittering figures on the walls as well as the golden statues standing in the fountain. She snorted at them as they slowly made their way past the flowing fountain. Alastor motioned for them to stop.

"What is it?" Remus moved beside Alastor.

"Not sure." Alastor's magical eye made its way around the room.

"The guard isn't here." Veronica pointed to the guard station. "Isn't he supposed to be on duty?"  
Remus crept around the guard station and glanced around the floor. "This doesn't bode well." Remus turned to Alastor as he moved up behind him. "I don't see any signs of a struggle, Alastor."

"Either he was captured or he's working for Voldemort." Alastor motioned the others to the lifts. "Let's go."

Veronica shook her head as the clattering sound of the lift reached her ears. "Can't we silence that thing before any Death Eaters hear it?" Alastor and Kingsley turned to look at her. "I just thought we would like the element of surprise."

"I agree with Veronica." Tonks waved her wand at the clattering lift. "_Silencio_!"

Veronica watched as the now silent lift rose into view. Together they filed into the lift with their wands at the ready. The doors snapped closed and the lift silently sank as Veronica removed her cloak and shrunk it.

"Why do that?" Remus leaned close to her ear.

"Don't want it in the way." Veronica shoved her shrunken cloak into the pocket of her robes. "You should do the same."

Remus smiled as the lift stopped suddenly. Alastor walked out first and looked around the corridor. He motioned to the others.

"Everyone ready?" Alastor watched as they gripped their wands a bit tighter.

Veronica straightened her shoulders as Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. She gazed into his eyes questioningly. Remus shrugged. "Just in case."

"No. For good luck." Veronica pulled his lips back to hers for another deep kiss.

"Danger around the corner and they can't keep their hands off each other." Sirius pulled Remus and Veronica apart.

"Jealous much?" Tonks quickly moved down the corridor toward the lone door.

"Quiet." Alastor opened the door and ushered the others in. He closed the door and the room began to spin. Veronica grabbed Alastor's arm as the room stopped spinning. "Where are they? Where are the Death Eaters and the students?"

A door to the left swung open and the group rushed through it. Veronica slid to a stop as she noticed the children lying around the room. She looked up as she saw movement from the corner of her eye. "There! That's where Harry is!" Veronica pointed at the child running through a door at the far end of the room. "Go! Save Harry!" She pushed Sirius and Remus toward the door.

"What about you?" Remus grabbed her hand.

"I'll stay here and help these children." Veronica laid a hand on Remus' cheek. "Save him for me and be careful."

Remus kissed her lips and rushed to the other end of the room with the others. Veronica knelt next to one of the girls. She gently removed the girl's hands from her ankle.

"Who…are…you?" The girl panted with the pain racing up her leg.

"I'm Veronica Croft." Veronica quickly bound her ankle and placed a hand on the girl's knee. "Perhaps you could tell me who you are."

"Ginny…Weasley." Ginny gasped as Veronica tried to straighten her leg.

"Sorry." Veronica moved her hands and leaned back on her feet. She turned and looked at the others. She moved to the red haired boy that was struggling with a brain. "_Stupefy_!" A jet of red light hit the brain and it stopped wrapping its tentacles around the boy. She tried to remove it.

"Ron…is he…?" Ginny tried to crawl towards Ron Weasley.

"No. He's going to be just fine once we get him to Madam Pomfrey." Veronica moved on toward the curly brown haired girl. She felt for a pulse and released the breath she had been holding once she felt it.

"What…about…Hermione?" Ginny watched as Veronica heard several jinxes hit the walls. "And…Luna?"

"They'll live." Veronica turned to the noise with her wand pointed at it. She saw nothing other than several dents in the walls. She climbed to her feet and started toward the door when she saw Luna Lovegood. Veronica knelt beside her and made sure that she had a pulse. "_Ennervate_." Luna slowly stirred as Veronica rushed toward the door. "I want you to stay here no matter what you see or hear. Don't leave this room." Veronica disappeared through the door. She watched the battle as Harry and another boy began to move up the steps. She stifled her cries as hex after hex was hurled at her precious godson. Her eyes roamed over the room. She saw Tonks lying very still on the bottom stair and Alastor's magical eye was rolling around the floor. She watched as Kingsley battled with three Death Eaters at once. Her eyes found Remus battling with a Death Eater. Finally her eyes landed on the dais at the bottom of the steps. She watched in horror as Sirius battled a Death Eater. "Sirius!" Veronica started down the steps toward the battles.

"Stay there, Veronica!" Remus managed to get the Death Eater in the Total Body Bind. He turned to Harry and the boy who were still struggling up the steps. "Harry, take Neville and get out of here!"

Veronica watched as a small glass sphere fell from Neville's pocket and smashed on the step. No one heard what was being said. Veronica rushed down the steps as several jinxes flew toward her. Veronica flipped away from the jets of light. She landed on a step about halfway down as a door slammed open. Her wand was pointed at the door. She lowered it slightly as Dumbledore rushed down the steps. Veronica flipped again to avoid several more jets of light. She knelt on the step she landed on and watched as the Death Eaters tried to run from the room. Dumbledore was binding them with something that Veronica didn't know about. She turned slightly as she heard Sirius' bark of laughter. She watched as Sirius was hit with a jet of light. She watched as he arched and fell behind the tattered veil in the middle of the dais. "SIRIUS!" Veronica watched as Harry started down the steps. She never knew that her own feet were carrying her down the steps toward the veil. She felt Remus' arm around her waist and felt another person struggling against his hold as well. She fell to her knees as Harry continued to struggle against Remus' hold.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed as the others watched battle between Kingsley and the Death Eater. "Sirius!"

"He can't come back, Harry." Remus shook Harry's shoulders. "He won't be coming back." Remus turned to Veronica and saw the tears racing down her cheeks.

Kingsley cried out at he fell. The Death Eater raced past them. Veronica tried to climb to her feet and grab Harry.

"Bellatrix killed him! I'll kill her!" Harry broke Remus' hold and raced after Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Harry! NO!" Veronica started after Harry as Remus grabbed her.

"Stay there, Veronica!" Dumbledore raced after Harry and Bellatrix.

"Why, Sirius?" Veronica sank to knees again as Remus wrapped his arms around her. "Harry needs you, Sirius."

Remus pulled Veronica closer to him as she cried. Alastor crawled to Tonks and turned her over. Kingsley helped Neville up the steps and into the room at the top of the steps. Veronica glanced at the veil and sniffled slightly.

"What are you thinking?" Remus looked into Veronica's eyes.

"How much Harry will miss him." Veronica closed her eyes. "Harry no longer has a family. Who will protect him now?"

"The Order will always protect him and you." Remus kissed Veronica's lips gently as Alastor carried Tonks up the steps. "And you are his family. He will always have you for his family."

"Don't think this is over, Werewolf!" One of the Death Eaters struggled against the invisible rope that held them.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Remus glared at the Death Eaters. "We'll defeat Voldemort yet."

Veronica stepped down the final step and toward the group of Death Eaters. She ripped the mask from Lucius Malfoy. Her eyes traced his face and finally landed on his cold steel grey eyes. Her eyes flashed violet with anger as she recognized him. "You! You're the one from the train my first year! You're the one who tried to kidnap me!"

"What?" Remus pulled Veronica from the Death Eaters. "Are you sure? It's been over twenty years."

"I'll never forget his voice or his face." Veronica pulled her wand out and pointed it at Lucius. "His eyes have haunted me for years."

Remus turned toward Lucius. "You'll pay for everything you've ever done to her and the rest of us, Malfoy!"

"He'll have her before you know it. There is nothing you can do to stop him." Malfoy continued to struggle against the rope. "We'll be free before you know it."

Remus turned his back on the Death Eaters and led Veronica up the steps. Veronica watched as several Ministry officials rushed into the room. The Death Eaters were led out of the Death Chamber. Veronica helped Ginny onto the stretcher as Remus picked up Luna and placed her onto another stretcher. Together they lifted Ron onto another stretcher as Alastor gently laid Hermione onto a fourth stretcher. Tonks stirred slightly on a fifth stretcher near the door. Veronica and Remus followed the stretchers as they floated down the corridor. Remus laid a hand on Veronica's arm and stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Veronica stared at Remus for a moment.

Remus pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and held her as tears fell onto her shoulder. "You're the only true friend that is left from the Marauders. James, Lily, and Sirius are all dead. Peter has turned against us. We're all that's left."

Veronica tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when James and Lily died but I'll be around as long as I can to put Voldemort away as well as his Death Eaters."

"I know that. I don't want you in more danger than you already are." Remus pulled away from Veronica. "You always seemed so alone." Remus dropped down to one knee and pulled out a small box. Several ministry officials gasped. "I love you, Veronica. I've loved you since the day I set my eyes on you at the train station. You stole my heart the way tried to move your trunk through the crowd. I asked you once when we just teenagers. I promised myself that I wouldn't ask again until you were ready. Between us we should be able to keep Harry safe."

"What are you trying to say, Remus?" Veronica blushed as she glanced at the people around them.

"I love you and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Remus opened the box and revealed a ring. "I kept the ring my mother and I picked out for you all those years ago."

Veronica gasped as she stared at the sapphire, amethyst, and garnet ring. "You how much I love you, Remus. I regret that I never answered you all those years ago. I wanted to say yes then and I'm going to say yes now." She pulled Remus to his feet and pulled his lips to hers.

Remus pulled away and slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled her into her arm and kissed her deeply as the people cheered behind them. "You've made me the happiest man in the world right now."

"You've got that wrong." Veronica kissed his lips softly. "You've made me the happiest woman in the world."

Remus wiped the tears from Veronica's cheek as they made their way to the lift doors.


	7. Finding Family

June 20, 1996 

Veronica and Remus stepped from the lift into the Atrium. Veronica smiled softly when she noticed the broken statues from the fountain. Dumbledore was standing to one side speaking to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Veronica saw Harry's grief stricken face as he stood to one side. She squeezed Remus' hand and moved to Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him as Dumbledore half turned to Veronica and Harry.

"Excuse me, Minister." Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Veronica. "I'm sending Harry back to Hogwarts by Port Key, Veronica. I would like for you to go and help Madam Pomfrey with the others. Severus should be there before too long."  
"Of course, Headmaster." Veronica gave Harry a quick kiss on the top of his head and a bone-crushing hug. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Harry." Veronica released Harry and moved to one of the fireplaces as Remus came over to her.

"What's going on?" Remus watched as Harry disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Harry's going back to Hogwarts and Albus would like for me to go back to help Madam Pomfrey." Veronica kissed Remus and moved into one of the fireplaces. "Hospital Wing Hogwarts!"

Veronica disappeared in a flash of green flames. She tucked her elbows in as she spun around the fireplaces. She threw her arms out the sides as she slowed down. She stumbled slightly as she stepped from the fireplace. She looked around the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey looked up from her paperwork.

"Miss Croft." Madam Pomfrey smiled as Veronica made her way toward her. "I'm very happy to see you alive and well."

"I'm afraid that my visit isn't for pleasure." Veronica sank into the chair across from her desk.

"What do you mean?"

Veronica turned toward the door as five stretchers floated into the Hospital Wing. "The children need help."

"Of course." Madam Pomfrey turned to the door as Severus came through the door.

"Where are they?" Severus stopped before Veronica and Madam Pomfrey.

Veronica bent over Hermione as Madam Pomfrey moved toward Ron. "I believe you can see them for yourself. If you would be so kind, please check on Luna."

Madam Pomfrey barely glanced up as Veronica glared at Severus. Severus helped Luna to one of the beds as Veronica levitated Hermione to another bed. Severus levitated Ron as Madam Pomfrey helped Ginny hop to one of the beds. Neville walked to a fifth bed and wouldn't let go of his nose. Madam Pomfrey moved her wand over each student.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey?" Veronica wrung her hands.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will have to remain here for a while. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Weasley, and Miss Lovegood will be released in the morning." Madam Pomfrey straightened and turned to Veronica and Severus. "I will call if I need you."

Veronica pulled her cloak from her pocket and enlarged it as she swept past Severus. She swung the cloak over her shoulders as Severus raced after her.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Severus grabbed Veronica's hand.

"No." Veronica jerked her hand from Severus' grip. "I need to speak to Albus."

"He's not back here yet." Severus crossed his arms.

"Want to bet?" Veronica smirked as she whirled away from Severus. "I just spoke to him a few hours ago. He was returning to Hogwarts as soon as he spoke to Minister Fudge. Besides I have some explanations for Harry."

"You won't be able to get into the office because you don't know the password." Severus ran after her.

"No I don't but you will tell me how to get in there." Veronica turned and faced Severus. "Do you even realize what happened tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius died tonight. Harry's godfather was sent behind the veil in the Death Chamber." Veronica's eyes flashed violet as her anger rose within her. "If you hadn't stopped giving Harry his Occlumency lessons, he would never have had that dream and Sirius would still be alive. Voldemort wouldn't know that I was back in the Wizarding world."

"If Harry hadn't looked into that memory, then…"

"Oh just stop! Did you even think to ask Harry how he felt when he watched his father torture you?" Veronica threw her arms in the air. "Did you even let him see me take them out? NO! You seem to think that would be your worst memory but I believe there was one even worse. The one where you asked me out and Remus cursed you so bad that you ended up in the Hospital Wing for two months."

"I…"

"There are ones that are even worse than that. If you had spoken with Harry about your feelings, maybe Sirius would still be alive. If you had helped Harry, then Umbridge would never have taken over the school. Those children wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing and Harry would still have his godfather." Veronica turned on her heel and started up a flight of stairs. "And Voldemort would still be in the dark about my return."

"You can't blame me for everything." Severus raced after her.

"Can't I?" Veronica whirled around and stomped back to Severus. "You don't get it. You never got it. The reason I always helped you is because I knew what it was like to be embarrassed like that all my life."

"You were the only one who ever knew. Harry doesn't know."

"Guess again! Remus told my about the ways Petunia and Vernon torture him about being a wizard. He's not allowed to do his homework during the holidays. His cousin is constantly beating him up. Hell, he's ten times worse than James and Sirius ever were and they had magic." Veronica threw her hands in the air. "You still haven't learned not to judge a book by its cover. Not everyone is as terrible as their parents or their friends." Veronica whirled around and stomped down the corridor. Mrs. Norris walked into her path and hissed at her. "Back off, you old fossil, before I decide to drown you in the lake!" Veronica pulled her wand out and pointed at the mangy cat. Mrs. Norris arched her back, hissed again, and scuttled down the stairs. "I can't believe that thing is still here."

"Don't let Filch hear you call his precious cat an old fossil." Severus smirked as he followed Veronica down the corridor.

Veronica stopped before the gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore's office. "What's the password, Severus?"

"Fizzing Whizbees." Severus watched as the gargoyle jumped to the side.

"I told you he was back." Veronica stepped onto the stairs and disappeared from sight as the gargoyle hid the passage again.

Veronica knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Dumbledore opened the door and managed a weak smile. "I was beginning to wonder where you were, Ms. Croft."

"I was taking care of some business with Severus." Veronica stepped into the office.

"Well, I see you have finally returned." A voice floated from a portrait behind Dumbledore.

"Hello, Dilys." Veronica smiled at the portrait of a curly haired witch. "I'm thrilled to be back."

"I'm sure you are, dear girl." Dilys Derwent smiled as Veronica moved past her portrait.

"I was explaining several things to Harry but there is still much that needs to be told." Dumbledore waved his wand and produced a cushy purple armchair for Veronica. "Please be seated, Ms. Croft."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Veronica removed her cloak and glanced at Harry as she threw it over the back of the chair. "How are you doing, Harry?"

"How do I look like I'm doing? My friends are in the Hospital Wing because of me. My godfather is dead because I couldn't leave anything alone." Harry jumped to his feet and stalked to the window.

"Harry." Veronica moved toward Harry and tried to wrap her arms around him.

Harry shoved her away from him. "I don't want to be coddled."

Veronica glanced over her shoulder at Dumbledore who nodded. Veronica grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his chair. She shoved him into it and leaned close to his face. Harry gasped as he stared into her flashing violet eyes. "I wasn't going to coddle you. I want you to understand something. Sirius was one of my best friends. He's dead and you think that it's your fault." Harry nodded. "Fine. Think that it's you're fault but it isn't. I'm going to tell you something that your father told me. You didn't send Voldemort or his Death Eaters to the Department of Mysteries. You didn't tell them to kill Sirius. It is not your fault." Veronica ran her hand through her bangs. "People have tried for a long time to tell Sirius what to do but no one can ever say that anything that he did was their fault. Sirius did what he wanted when he wanted. That was the way he did things." Veronica sighed deeply as she sank into her chair. "He was…the one…that told…me that I am…was…his sister." Veronica covered her face as the tears streaked down her cheeks.

Harry moved from his seat and sank onto the floor in front of Veronica. "Did he really call you his sister?"

Veronica nodded as she swiped at the tears with her left hand. The early morning light filtered through the gems on her ring and flashed through the room. "I wish he were here, Harry."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and moved toward Harry and Veronica. He took Veronica's hand and stared at the ring. "Your one true love is Remus, isn't it, my dear?"

"Yes, sir. He asked me to marry him this very morning." Veronica allowed Harry to wrap his arms around her waist.

Harry's tears soaked through the skirt of her robes. He looked up at Veronica and Dumbledore. "You and Remus are getting married?"

Veronica gazed down into his emerald green eyes and nodded. "That's right, Harry."

"Now we must worry about Harry's prophecy and the end of yours." Dumbledore moved back to his desk. "Ms. Croft, could you take Harry to the Hospital Wing?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Veronica climbed to her feet and swung her cloak over her shoulders. "Lead the way, Harry." Veronica followed Harry to the door of the office. "Have a good day, Dilys."

"I hope you and Mr. Lupin have a happy marriage." Dilys waved from her portrait as Veronica moved out of the office.

Veronica and Harry moved through the corridors of the school. Suddenly Mrs. Norris skulked around the corner and hissed at them. Veronica pulled out her wand and pointed it at the old feline.

"I warned you before, you old fossil. Now I wonder how long before your fossil of an owner shows up." Veronica turned to Harry. "Since I'm no longer a student here at the school, I believe if I throw her into the lake I might be able to convince Filch that Peeves did it. What do you think, Harry?"

"We might be able to actually get Peeves to do it." Harry smiled when he heard the cackling from down the hall. "What do you think, Peeves?"  
Peeves appeared with a pop. "My dear friends." Peeves swept his hat from his head and bowed. "Peeves will be happy to assist in your torture."

Mrs. Norris hissed again and shot back around the corridor. Veronica tried to hold in the giggle but couldn't. She dropped to her knees and held her sides. She and Harry laughed as Peeves shot around the corridor after the old feline. Harry helped Veronica to her feet as she tried to stop laughing. They made their way to the Hospital Wing. Harry stopped laughing when he saw his friends lying on the beds around the room.

"I see Mr. Potter has finally joined us." Madam Pomfrey placed a tray on the table beside Hermione's bed. "Have a seat so that I may check you over."  
Harry sank onto one of the beds as Veronica moved a chair over to the bed. "What did Dumbledore mean when he said that there was much more to be told?"

"He meant my story." Veronica watched as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry. Veronica heaved a deep sigh when Madam Pomfrey moved away from Harry. "When I came to Hogwarts when I was eleven, I was attacked on the train by a man. I never knew until today that the man was Lucius Malfoy. When I got to the school, I was told of an ancient prophecy that told of a woman who would either aid or hinder a dark wizard. She would love only one man for her entire life. Her one true love."

"What else happened?"

"A lot. My parents died at the hands of Voldemort after I had been here for only a week. He killed them trying to discover my location. I never forgave him for that." Veronica gazed at Harry with pale blue tear filled eyes. "They never knew that I had been moved up that very day."

"Your eyes were violet in Dumbledore's office. Now they're pale blue." Harry tilted his head slightly. "You're Veronica Croft."

Veronica nodded and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder when you where going to figure it out." She held out a hand to Harry. "Remus and I dated for almost six years before a Memory Charm was placed on me."

"Why?"

"It was to hide me from Voldemort. Little did I know that it would make my life miserable. I didn't have the love of my life, my best friends, or my family. I never got to meet you. I never knew that Peter betrayed us all." Veronica climbed to her feet and started to pace. "I'm not sure when I realized that I didn't belong in the Muggle world but I knew that I would never fit in."

"There were times when I was growing up in Aunt Petunia's house I felt like that." Harry smiled slightly. "It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts that I truly felt at home."

"I know that feeling. Even though I was raised with James, I felt like this was my home." Veronica sank onto the edge of the bed. "There is one more thing I want to tell you before I leave you to Madam Pomfrey's excellent care."

"What is that?"

"I'm your godmother. If ever you want to move into my home this summer, you can. I'll take care of Petunia and Vernon." Veronica wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Thank you, Aunt Veronica." Harry allowed her to hug him. "Could you stay here until I go to sleep?"

Veronica nodded. She watched as Harry lay down. She pulled the covers up to Harry's chin and gently smoothed his hair back from his forehead. She stared at the scar on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. Once he was asleep, Veronica left the Hospital Wing and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	8. Confronting the Dursleys

June 29, 1996

Veronica paced in front of the picture window of her new home when a loud crack sounded behind her. She whirled around with her wand in her hand and pointed it at the intruder. Remus held up his hands in surrender as Veronica slowly lowered her wand. She smiled softly as Remus hung his jacket on the coat rack in the entranceway. Remus moved to the window and gazed at the house next door.

"They hadn't even left the train station when I left." Remus wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I just can't wait for them to realize that I'm living here and that Harry has some place to go when he needs to get away from them." Veronica leaned back slightly as Remus kissed her neck. "Did I tell you about the argument that I had with Severus that night?"

"Not a lot of it but enough for me to know that you ripped his heart out and served it to him on a platter." Remus chuckled slightly. "I wish I could have been a fly on that wall. I mean you were always the one that stuck up for him in school and you even told me off once because I hexed him."

"I don't think he liked the idea of me reminding him about that one. I also think it made him a little upset when I stood up for Harry's rights no matter who he is." Veronica sighed as she heard several car doors slam shut. She looked out the window and saw the Dursleys making Harry carry his heavy trunk up the walk. "They're home and look what they're making Harry do."

Remus looked out the window. "I see what you meant when you told us about the ways she treated Lily. She enjoys torturing him." He turned to Veronica. "I guess you want to go and put her in her place."

Veronica smiled broadly as she picked up her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Time for payback."

"I know I'm going to regret letting you do this." Remus rolled his eyes as Veroncia pulled him onto the front porch.

"I promise you'll have as much fun as I will." Veronica bounced down the steps and crossed the yards toward the garden walk of Number 4 Privet Drive. She looked behind her and saw Remus near the porch. "Come on, Remus."

"You go ahead. I'll stay here and watch the fireworks." Remus waved his hand in the direction of the Dursley home. "Have fun."

"Not worry. I will." Veronica walked up the walk quickly and approached the door. She heard raised voices through the door.

"How dare you let people like that threaten my family, boy!" Vernon's deep voice bellowed. "You will keep in touch with those freaks and tell them that you are doing well every third day!"

"I won't, Uncle Vernon. They want to know what is happening to me every day. If they don't hear from me for three days in a row, I can expect at least three of them on the front door step by that afternoon." Harry's softer voice was calm as Veronica rang the doorbell. "Just so you don't have to order me to do it, I'll gladly answer the door." The front door opened to reveal Harry's flushed face. "Aunt Veronica."

"Hello, Harry dear." Veronica flipped her hair over her shoulder and ran a hand over her long skirt. "I don't suppose now would be a good time for me to meet my neighbors."

"It's the perfect time." Harry turned and allowed Veronica to enter into the entranceway. "They're all in the parlor waiting to continue yelling at me."

"Take me to them. Not to worry but they won't be yelling much longer." Veronica watched as Harry closed the front door. She followed Harry to the parlor.

Harry opened the door and held it open for Veronica. "The door was for you, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley."

Veronica stepped into the parlor and glared at each of the Dursleys in turn. "I see that I'm not welcome but you have never welcomed me with the same openness as your mother and father, Petunia."

"Do I know you?" Petunia wrinkled her nose in disgust as her eyes roamed over Veronica's graceful figure.

"You should. Seeing as how Lily and I were the best of friends while we were both at Hogwarts." Veroncia ignored Petunia's squeaks as she spoke the words 'Lily' and 'Hogwarts'. She walked over the couch and sat down. "Now I believe the proper thing to do would be to offer me some tea, Petunia." Veronica watched as Petunia's face pulled tight over her horsey teeth. "Perhaps Harry would be so kind as to make it and I will serve." Veronica raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Of course, Aunt Veronica." Harry started to leave the room when Vernon grabbed his arm.

"She's not your aunt. Your freak of a father…" Vernon jumped as Veronica surged to her feet.

"I dare you to say another word about James or Lily or their magical powers." Veronica raised herself from the couch. "I told Harry to call me Aunt Veronica because James and I grew up together. You never knew them or you would have known that they were the sweetest people on this planet. No one deserves what happened to them." Veronica wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She turned to Dudley. "Why don't you and Harry go and fix that tea, Dudley?"

Dudley swallowed quickly as he stood up. "Yes, ma'am." He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the parlor.

"Why are you here?" Petunia wrung her hands nervously.

"I came to meet my neighbors." Veronica removed her shawl and draped it over the arm of the couch.

"Neighbors? There are no houses on this street for sale." Vernon puffed out his chest.

"Do you remember the sign in front of Number 6?" Veronica smiled softly as Vernon barely nodded. "Well, I bought it." Harry and Dudley stepped into the parlor with the tea things. "Here's the tea. Thank you, Harry. Thank you, Dudley."

"You're welcome, ma'am." Dudley barely glanced at her as Harry sat on the couch beside her.

"What did you need to see _them_ for?" Harry inclined his head toward the Dursleys.

"I wanted to tell them that any time you want to leave the house that you are welcome at my house next door." Veronica poured five cups of tea.

"Next door?" Harry took one cup from Veronica.

"That's right. I bought the house next door last month and I will be living there until I go back to Hogwarts to teach." Veronica tossed a loathing look at the Dursleys. "Besides, someone from the Order needs to be near by if you need us in a hurry." She handed a cup to Dudley.

Petunia slapped the cup out of Veronica's hand. "Don't take anything she offers you, Duddikins."

"Petunia, I believe the boy has outgrown that nickname." Veronica put her cup down and pulled out her wand. She waved it lazily at the broken cup on the carpeting. "_Reparo_!" The cup jumped back together and into Veronica's hand. She barely glanced up at the Dursleys as she swung her shawl over her shoulders. "I believe I have made my point perfectly clear. You will treat Harry as if he's a guest and not a servant or you will answer to me." She heard Vernon huffing beside Petunia. "Trust me, Vernon, I'm a lot more dangerous than anyone you met at the train station. The Weasleys, Moody, Tonks, and Remus will seem like pussy cats compared to me." She turned to Harry. "Will you walk me out, Harry dear?"

Harry climbed to his feet and put his cup on the tray. "Of course, Aunt Veronica." Harry extended an arm to Veronica.

Veronica placed her hand in the nook of Harry's arm and together they walked away from the astonished Dursleys. Harry opened the front door and stepped onto the front walk with Veronica. He looked over to Number 6 and saw Remus leaning against one of the porch supports. "Will you come over for supper tonight, Harry?"

"What are you having?" Harry glanced over his shoulder.

"No rabbit food. I thought you would like some spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and a French silk pie for dessert." Veronica and Harry walked toward Remus.

"Sounds good." Harry glanced at Remus. "I didn't know you were over here, Professor Lupin."

"Call me Remus, Harry." Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Veronica and I bought this place so we both could stay here."

"You can visit any time, Harry." Veronica hugged Harry. "I think you should go back to the Dursleys and tell them that you will be joining us for supper tonight."

"I'll do that." Harry waved as he jumped over the fence and raced up the walk.

Veronica watched sadly as he disappeared from sight. "There he goes."

"He'll be back." Remus hugged Veronica. "How'd it go over there? I didn't hear any screaming or breaking dishes."

"It went well. Remus, they were insulting Lily and James." Veronica barely kept the growl low as she walked into the house. "They also called you a freak as well as Tonks, Moody, and the Weasleys."

"What did you tell them?" Remus closed the door behind himself as Veroncia hung her shawl on the coat rack.

"That compared to me the rest of you are pussy cats." Veronica walked into the kitchen and started supper. "Harry will be well taken care of now."

"Good." Remus stretched. "If you don't mind, I think I'll take a nap before supper."

"Go ahead. You have a long night ahead of you tomorrow." Veroncia kissed Remus' cheek and chased him from the kitchen. "Harry will now know love, James." She quickly made the spaghetti.


	9. Wedding Plans

June 29, 1996

Veronica placed the bowl of spaghetti noodles onto the dining room table. Harry placed the large bowl of sauce beside it as Remus placed a bowl of meatballs and a platter of thick toasted garlic bread on either side of the bowls. Harry followed Veronica back to the kitchen.

"Supper looks great, Aunt Veronica." Harry picked up the pitcher of milk as Veronica picked up the French silk pie.

"Thank you, Harry." Veronica followed Harry back into the dining room. "I think we should go ahead and eat before Moody gets here." Veronica turned to Remus.

"Why's Professor Moody coming over?" Harry started to fill his plate with noodles and sauce.

"We're starting to plan our wedding." Remus passed Veronica the platter of garlic bread.

"Oh." Harry placed several large meatballs onto his plate.

"I do have a question to ask you, Harry." Veronica handed Harry the platter.

"Shoot." Harry took several pieces of bread.

"I'm not sure how to go about this so I'll just ask." Veronica heaved a deep sigh. "Will you give me away at the wedding?"

Harry swallowed the mouthful of food and stared at Veronica. He turned to Remus who nodded quietly. "Is there anyone else you want to do it?"

"No. You're the closest thing to family that I have around here. I really want you to do it." Veronica took a sip of her milk. "What do you say?"

"I'd be honored to give you away." Harry climbed to his feet and walked over to Veronica. He wrapped his arms around her.

Remus turned to face the two of them. "I'm glad you asked Harry. I was going to ask Arthur to give you away."

"Why ask someone who is not even family to give me away?" Veronica turned back to her plate as Harry slowly moved away from the battle zone.

"I just thought you hadn't had any time to think about it." Remus wiped the spaghetti sauce from his lips. "Besides I wasn't sure if you were going to ask Harry to do it."

"Men." Veronica threw her hands into the air and glared at her plate. "I guess we should hurry if we want to be able to discuss wedding plans with Alastor."

"Sure thing." Remus and Harry turned to their plates and finished eating as Veronica moved into the kitchen. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm making some tea for the four of us." Veronica's voice floated through the doorway as Remus picked up a knife and pulled the French silk pie toward him. "Put that knife down, Remus. I would like for Alastor to have some as well." Veronica stepped into the dining room with a teapot, cups and saucer, and the sugar and creamer. "I know you love chocolate but you need to have a little control, dear."

Remus looked longingly at the chocolaty concoction as a knock sounded at the front door. "I'll get it since I'm not allowed to have any pie." He walked to the front door as Veronica moved to the table.

Veronica placed the tea tray on the table as Alastor and Remus wandered into the dining room. "Good evening, Alastor." Veronica hugged Alastor and motioned Remus into his seat. "I hope you like French silk pie."

"It looks delicious, my dear." Alastor sank into the seat next to Harry. "Good to see you, boy."

Harry nodded as he climbed to his feet and began to clear away the dirty dishes. "It's good to see you too, Professor Moody."

"Don't know about you calling me 'Professor'." Alastor allowed his cloak to drape over the back of the chair.

"Leave those dishes, Harry dear. You're needed here to discuss the wedding plans." Veronica took the dishes from Harry and carried them into the kitchen.

"She's still as bossy as ever." Remus leaned closer to Harry and Alastor. "Remember the time we all went to see Star Wars: A New Hope?"

"You went to see that movie?" Harry stared as Remus and Alastor both nodded. "Was it any good? I heard that it was interesting."

"Did I hear someone asking if Star Wars was any good?" Veronica stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Harry looked down at the table. "The Dursleys never let me see it."

"Well that's going to be remedied." Veronica walked to her seat and sat down. "Tomorrow afternoon, after we get your new dress robes, we'll come home and you will get to see the whole trilogy. If you like it, then you'll be exactly like your mother and father."

"They saw it too?" Harry stared at Veronica as she climbed to her feet and moved to a cabinet.

"They sure did. In fact your father insisted on calling each of us one of the characters from the movie for a while. He always called your mother his Princess Leia." Veronica rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a book. "Here. I want you to look at this when you get home." She handed the book to Harry.

"I'm not here to discuss the past. I'm here to make wedding plans." Alastor threw a scroll of parchment onto the table.

"And I'm here to eat that pie." Remus started to pull the pie toward him.

Veronica slapped Remus hand and moved the pie toward Alastor. "Would you please cut the pie, Alastor?"

"Of course, dear." Alastor lifted the knife and cut the pie into several pieces. He handed each plate to the others.

Harry took his plate and started to eat the pie. "So, do you have a dress picked out, Aunt Veronica?"

"I have an idea, Harry, but I'm not going to tell you in front of the groom." Veronica smiled softly at Remus.

"We should write down who you want in the wedding party." Remus picked up a quill and dipped it in the ink.

"That's easy. All the Weasley boys and their girlfriends." Veronica turned to Harry as he began coughing. "What is it, Harry?"

"Ron doesn't have a girlfriend." Harry wiped the chocolate from his lips.

"Sure he does. What about Miss Granger?" Veronica watched as Harry tried to keep from choking on his tea.

"They're not dating." Harry wiped the drops of tea from his chin. "Sure they fight often but they're not dating." Harry tilted his head to the side. "Are they?"

Veronica laughed lightly. "Harry, don't you know that the first sign that someone likes you is that they pick fights with you constantly. Remus and I fought through the first three months that we knew each other. Lily and James were always fighting and they loved each other dearly."

"Oh." Harry pushed his plate away from him. "Who else is in the wedding party?"

"I've asked Tonks to be my Maid of Honor." Veronica leaned back in her chair and turned to face Remus. "Who have you asked, darling?"

"I was talking to Alastor about that at the station this afternoon." Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

"I told him that I would be his Best Man." Alastor placed his fork on his plate.

"Well that takes care of most of it. Let's see." Veronica pulled the parchment toward her. "Bill is with Fleur. Ron is with Hermione. Fred is with Angelina Johnson. George is with Alicia Spinnet. Charlie is with …"

"Charlie isn't gating anyone right now." Remus placed a second piece of pie on his plate.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that." Veronica turned to Harry. "Can you think of anyone that would suit him, Harry?"

"Maybe Katie Bell. She's interested in dragons and she likes Quidditch." Harry watched as Veronica wrote down Katie's name.

"Now I need someone for Ginny." Veronica turned to Remus. "Who is the Order would be willing to escort her down the aisle?"

"Maybe Shacklebolt." Remus licked his fork clean as Veronica moved the pie from him.

"That's enough chocolate for one night." Veronica wrote down the names even faster. "Now for your dress robes."

"I'm assuming that every one will be in black dress robes." Remus leaned back in his chair.

"That's a good idea." Alastor leaned back in his chair as well.

"Now let's talk about your ties. I think that Harry, Ron, Fred and George should wear their Gryffindor ties as should Remus." Veronica quickly wrote it down. "All the other men should wear a dark blue with gold stripes."

"Sounds good." Alastor thumped the table. "What about the bridesmaids?"

"Well. I think a lovely medieval gown should help the figures." Veronica quickly wrote it down. "I think that Hermione, Ginny, and Katie should wear the Gryffindor colors while Angelina, Alicia, Fleur, and Tonks all wear the dark blue with gold trim."

"Sounds beautiful." Remus gazed longingly at the rest of the pie. "What about the flowers?"

"I'm in charge of that." The feet of Alastor's chair thumped the floor. "Since Veroncia isn't very fond of roses, I thought that the flowers should be carnations in red, white, and a paler version of the blue."

"Sounds wonderful. Maybe the dark blue should be a lighter blue." Veronica quickly began to write again. "I'll get in touch with the ladies and take them shopping for their dresses when I go shopping for my dress tomorrow."

"That sounds great." Harry watched as Veronica gazed at the parchment. "What else?"

"Who do we get to take the pictures?" Veronica looked up from the parchment.

"Well, I do know someone that can take really good pictures." Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"Who?" Veronica turned to Harry.

"Colin Creevey." Harry looked down at the table. "He's in the same year as Ginny but if you want to get a professional then I'll understand."

"He sounds perfect." Veronica scribbled Colin's name onto the parchment. "Could you get in touch with him for me, Harry?"

"Sure." Harry smiled broadly as Veronica laid down the quill. "Is that it?"

"That's all we need to do tonight." Veronica stretched and climbed to her feet. "You need to get back to the Dursleys."

"Do I have to?" Harry gazed pleadingly at Veronica.

"I may have given in to Sirius' puppy dog eyes but I won't give in to yours." Veronica watched as Harry and Alastor climbed to their feet.

"I'll make sure he gets home safely." Alastor turned to Remus. "I'll see you in a couple days and we'll go and get our dress robes."

"Sounds like fun." Remus climbed to his feet and walked with them to the front door.

"Bye, Remus, Aunt Veronica." Harry hugged Veronica and stepped out the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Harry." Veronica waved slightly as Alastor and Harry moved out of sight. She turned to Remus. "Another week or so and we'll be married."

"I can't wait." Remus pulled Veronica into his arms and kissed her lips gently. "Are you sure about going shopping with Harry and the girls tomorrow?"

"Of course I'm sure. I need Harry's opinion about my wedding dress since you can't see it." Veronica stood on her toes and kissed Remus' nose. "Why don't you go to bed while I clean up the kitchen?"

"Why don't you let the kitchen wait and join me in bed?" Remus pulled Veronica flush with his body.

"How about you wash the hardened food off the plates tomorrow in your weakened condition?" Veronica smiled as Remus released her. "Off to bed with you." Veronica chased him to the stairs and watched as Remus disappeared up the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and quickly washed the dishes. She wiped the counters as the dishes flew into their cabinets. Veronica wiped her hands on the dishtowel and placed it on the kitchen table. She swept toward the door and turned off the lights as she walked out the door.


	10. Wedding Shopping

June 30, 1996

Veronica stepped into the Dursleys' yard and approached the door. She calmly knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Harry's cheerful face filled the doorway as he opened the front door.

"Aunt Veronica." Harry hugged her quickly. "Aunt Petunia isn't up yet but Uncle Vernon is."

"Very good, Harry." Veronica stepped into the front hall. "Have you had breakfast yet, dear?"

"I was about to fix me some." Harry led the way to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"Not now dear. I thought you would like to Floo over to the Weasleys with me and get something to eat there." Veronica straightened her cloak. "Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds great. Perhaps you would like to tell Uncle Vernon."

"Of course, Harry dear." Veronica stepped through the kitchen door.

Vernon barely looked up from his paper. "About time you were up, Petunia. I don't want that boy touching my food."

"That's fine, Vernon, but perhaps you should get your complaining to the correct person." Veronica smiled as Vernon turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon slammed his paper on the table.

"I'm taking Harry shopping today so you won't have to deal with him." Veronica glanced at Harry for a moment. "Don't dawdle, Harry. Get your cloak."

Harry scampered up the stairs and into his room as Dudley stepped from the hallway. He blanched as Veronica turned toward him. Harry bounded down the stairs as Dudley tried to sneak into the kitchen. Veronica smiled and waved to the frightened boy as Harry opened the front door. They walked across the Dursleys' front lawn and into Veronica's house.

"How is it you can get Dudley to act like that?" Harry watched as Veronica opened a box of Floo powder.

"It's very simple. I'm nice to him." Veronica threw the Floo powder onto the roaring fire. "You go first, Harry dear. Tell Molly that I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to make sure that Remus doesn't need anything."

Harry stepped into the roaring green flames. "The Burrow."

Veronica watched as he disappeared with a whoosh. She turned toward the steps and made her way up to the second floor. She knocked on the door to Remus' room.

"Go away!" Remus' voice was muffled through the door.

Veronica opened the door and moved toward the window. She pulled open the curtains and allowed the sunlight to hit Remus' bed. "Time to get up, sleepy head." Veronica moved toward the bed.

"I don't want to." Remus pulled the covers over his head. Suddenly a hand shot from under the covers and pulled Veronica onto the bed. "Would you care to join me?"

"I don't think so." Veronica pulled the cover from Remus' face. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I need to go shopping. I just came up here to let you know that I'll be gone most of the day but Harry and I will be back in time for your monthly ritual."

"Thanks for reminding me." Remus flopped back against his pillow. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle four teenagers and countless others?"

"If I was able to handle you and the rest of _our_ gang then I think I can handle a few teenagers." Veronica giggled as Remus nuzzled her neck. "I need to get going before Molly begins to wonder where I am." She placed a kiss on Remus' lips and climbed from the bed. "I'll see you later. Don't forget to eat."

"Yes Mother." Remus' laughter followed Veronica down into the living room.

Veronica threw a pinch of Floo powder onto the once roaring fire and watched as it changed to green flickering flames. She stepped into the green flames. "The Burrow." Wind rushed around her as she spun around the fireplaces. She felt herself slowing and threw her arms out to prevent herself from falling into the room. She stepped from the fireplace and glanced around the room.

"Morning, Ms. Croft." Bill Weasley stood and allowed Veronica to take his seat. "Ready for our little adventure?"

"I guess so, Bill." Veronica brushed some of the soot from her robes. "I thought we would take the Knight Bus so that we're not blocking up the Floo Network."

"That's sounds like a good idea. I'll let Mum know about our plans." Bill hurried out of the kitchen as Veronica heard several muffled laughs.

"What's so funny, Harry?" Veronica glanced at Harry and Ron as they tried to muffle their laughter.

"Nothing, Aunt Veronica." Harry turned back to his plate of bacon and eggs.

"I just never thought Bill would ever run to do a woman's bidding." Ron started laughing and Veronica joined him.

"I'm just that kind of person." Veronica smiled fondly at the group gathered around the table. "So Fred, George, how's the joke shop doing?"

"Business is booming!" Fred shoveled several eggs into his mouth. "I'll be coming with you and George will be joining us after he gets finished with our customers this morning."

"I suppose that if we finish early enough with you, Fred, you could go and relieve George so that he can get his robes." Veronica sipped the hot chocolate that Ginny had placed in front of her. "Thank you, Ginny." Veronica glanced around the room. "Who are we missing?"

"Hermione." Ron glanced up from his plate. "Her parents are going to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Good, that way I can tell then how wonderful a girl she is." Veronica climbed to her feet. "Well are we going today or are you all going to sit around here staring at me?"

"We're coming." Ginny jumped to her feet and rushed from the kitchen.

Suddenly the kitchen was dropped into bedlam. Harry and Ron were fighting over who would take the dishes to the sink. Fred and George hurried to put the table to rights as Veronica moved through the room. She waved her wand and the dishes flew into the sink and began washing themselves. Ron and Harry ran from the kitchen as Fred and George Disapparated. Veronica shook her head fondly as she made her way into the parlor. She saw Ron and Ginny fighting over who was going to head out the door first. Harry and Veronica laughed as they both got stuck in the doorway. Veronica pulled them out as Bill stepped into the parlor.

"Are they fighting again?" Bill swung his cloak over his shoulders as Veronica nodded. "If the two of you don't behave then you won't be able to attend the wedding."

Veronica laughed again as Ron and Ginny stopped fighting. Harry led the way from the house and held out his right hand. A violently purple three storied bus stopped in front of him with a bang. The door swung open and Stan Shuntpike stepped out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus." Stan helped Ginny and Veronica onto the bus. "Where will you be headin' today?"

"We're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

"That'll be eleven Sickles each." Stan turned as Harry stepped onto the bus. "Well I'll be. 'Ello…"

Veronica grabbed the front of Stan's robes and hauled him toward her. "You say his name out loud and I'll tear your arms from their sockets. You got me?"

"Yeah, ma'am." Stan motioned to the five empty seats scattered around the first level. "If the lot of you will take your seats, we'll be going."

Veronica handed Stan the money before she motioned to the seats and made her way to a large overstuffed purple chair. Harry sank into a large blue armchair as Ran sank into the matching chair beside him. Ginny sank into the pink chair as Bill took the plain brown chair beside Veronica. The bus took off with a bang and Bill's chair fell over with a crash. He straightened his chair as the bus moved through the outskirts of London. Veronica and Bill climbed to their feet after the Knight Bus stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. The group quickly climbed off the bus with several other passengers.

"First thing we need to do is get my gown so that we can match the girls' gowns to it." Veronica opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and was nearly mowed down by Hermione Granger as she tried to get to Ron. Veronica turned to Harry and leaned closer to him. "No girlfriend, huh? I think they got a little closer than you think in the hospital wing."

"I think you're right, Aunt Veronica." Harry laughed as Ginny tried to keep a straight face. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her over to Veronica. "Hermione, I'd like for you to meet Veronica Croft. She was a friend of my dad's and of Sirius and Remus' during school."

"Yeah. What fond memories some of those are right now." Veronica smiled wistfully for a moment. "Are your parents still here, Hermione?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione followed Veronica into the pub. She pointed to two people talking to Tom the barkeeper. "There they are." She waved her arms to get her mother's attention. "Mom, Dad, they're here!"

The Grangers turned and faced Veronica. Veronica gasped as she and Mrs. Granger stared at each other.

"I don't believe it! Melissa Smokler!" Veronica gripped Melissa's hands.

Tears streaked down Melissa's face. "I thought you were dead. All Remus ever told me was that you had left and no one knew where you were."

Hermione looked between the two women. "Mom, you know Miss Croft?"

"Know her. We were the best of friends when we went to school together. She was the one I told all about your father." Melissa hugged Hermione. "That's why I wasn't as shocked as you seemed to think I was when you got your letter six years ago."

"So you must have married David Granger." Veronica turned to David and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again as well, David."

"I'm glad to see you too." David draped an arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"What's this that Hermione's been telling me about you finally marrying Remus?" Melissa smiled softly as David laughed.

"Well you know that the two of you have been invited." Veronica smiled softly as David and Melissa grinned broadly.

"And we'll be there with bells on." Melissa turned to David. "We should be going. We have a bit of shopping to do ourselves." Melissa placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Be good, dear, and enjoy your stay with the Weasleys."

"Of course, Mom." Hermione hugged Melissa and David. "I'll see you at the wedding."

Melissa and David waved as they made their way from the pub. Veronica smiled as she ushered the group into the alleyway behind the pub. She tapped the third brick above the trash bins and waited for the entrance to open for them. Together they made their way toward Madam Malkin's. Angelina Johnson's head jerked up as the group walked into the shop.

"May I help you?" Angelina picked up her measuring tape.

"I'm pretty sure you can. I'm looking for a wedding gown as well as the gowns for my bridesmaids." Veronica looked toward the groups of robes. "We also need the dress robes for the groomsmen."

"Of course." Angelina put the tape back on the counter. "This is my first day so I'll just go and get Madam Malkin." Angelina hurried into the back room.

"Look around and see if there is anything that you think would be perfect." Veronica moved toward the rack that held several wedding gowns. She looked through them until her eyes lit on one hanging near one end of the rack. She pulled the ivory gown from the rack. Threads of gold and silver shimmered slightly as the light hit them. "Ginny, Hermione, could the two of you come here for a moment?"

Ginny and Hermione walked over to Veronica as Bill, Harry, and Ron looked through the black dress robes. Veronica held the gown at arms length.

"What do you need, Miss Croft?" Ginny fiddled with the hem of her robes.

"What do the two of you think of this dress?" Veronica held the dress against her body.

Hermione admired the way the trumpet sleeves fell gracefully to the floor. Ginny fingered the fine silk ribbons gathered in bunches around the waist. Veronica pulled the gown close to her body.

"It's beautiful but maybe you should try it on." Hermione motioned toward the dressing rooms.

Veronica nodded as Madam Malkin and Angelina stepped into the room. "Good. I would like to try this gown on."

Madam Malkin gathered the gown into her arms. "Please come with me."

Veronica followed Madam Malkin into the dressing room. Madam Malkin closed the door as she left the room. Veronica pulled her robes off and carefully slipped the gown over her head. She fumbled with the many pearl buttons that graced the side of the gown. She pulled open the door and stepped back into the shop. Bill gaped as he stared at the gown. The silky fabric clung to her trim and graceful figure. The lines of silver and gold threads glided through the fabric as Veronica moved. She moved toward the small stool that stood in the middle of the room. Harry helped Veronica onto the stool as Ginny gathered the train to prevent anything happening to it. Veronica stared in the mirror as Ginny and Hermione spread the train out behind her.

"Well?" Veronica looked down at the gazing faces. "What do you think?"

Bill swallowed hard as he stared at the vision before him. "Remus won't know what hit him."

"Bill's right. You're a vision." Harry smiled broadly.

Ginny finished moving the train. "You look like you just stepped from medieval times."

"Ginny's right. I think we should have gowns that match." Tonks stepped from the shadows.

"And so you shall." Veronica smiled as she tried to picture Tonks trying to walk in a flowing gown. "I'll take this gown, Madam Malkin."

"Very well." Madam Malkin snapped her fingers and the measuring tape started to take Veronica's measurements. "I'm surprised you could fit in that gown. Not many women are that small."

"I have worked hard to keep my body trim and fit." Veronica smiled as Madam Malkin pinned only the hem of the gown.

"Since the only altering I must do is the hem, you will be able to take the gown today." Madam Malkin and Harry helped Veronica step off the stool. "Perhaps you should take a look at the matching bridesmaids gowns that were made to go with this gown."

"As soon as I take this off I'll take a look." Veronica moved carefully to the dressing room and quickly changed back into her robes. She stepped back onto the floor and handed the gown to Angelina. "Please take care of it."

"Not to worry. I will." Angelina carefully carried the gown into the back room.

"Now, where are the matching gowns?" Veronica followed Madam Malkin to a rack full of gowns.

"The bride that ordered that gown also ordered these for her wedding party but she never picked any of it up." Madam Malkin waved a hand over the gowns.

Veronica picked up one of the pale blue gowns and held it up to Ginny. "Ginny, you should try this one. Hermione, you try on one of the pink."

"What about me, Veronica?" Tonks gazed at the pink gown.

"If you promise not to change your hair to match it, you should try the pink gown." Veronica handed one of the pink gowns to Tonks.

Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny rushed into the dressing rooms as Veronica tried to decide which Angelina, Katie, Fleur, and Alicia should wear. Angelina stepped from the back room and Veronica waved her over.

"You wanted to see me." Angelina fiddled with the sleeve of her robes.

Veronica pulled a pale blue gown from the rack. "Try this on, Angelina."

"But these gowns are for the ladies in your wedding."

"And you are in the wedding. You will be walking down the aisle with Fred Weasley."

Fred snickered from the door of the shop. "Did someone mention my name?"

"Fred." Veronica pulled Fred toward the group. "Why don't you and Bill go and try to find dress robes for the guys?"

"Anything you say." Fred grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him toward the black dress robes. "Come on, Bill."

"I'm coming." Bill grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him toward the robes.

Fleur, Katie, and Alicia stepped into the shop together. Veronica waved them over to the rack of gowns. She handed Fleur a pale blue gown.

"Zis is beautiful, mademoiselle." Fleur carried the gown into the dressing room.

"Let's see." Veronica looked over Katie and Alicia. "Katie, you should take one of the blue. Alicia, you would look fabulous in the pink." Veronica handed the girls their gowns and they hurried into the dressing room as Shacklebolt, George, and Alastor stepped into the shop.

"Do I need to go and changed the colors for the flowers?" Alastor glanced at Ginny and Hermione turning before the mirrors.

"You might." Veronica smiled softly as each of the girls left the dressing rooms. "I think pink is a much nicer color than Gryffindor red. What do you think?"

"You're right." Alastor smiled as the girls looked over at him. "All of you ladies look wonderful."

Fred, Bill, Harry, and Ron stepped from the dressing rooms in their new black gowns. Veronica smiled as Harry and Ron fiddled with the pink ties around their necks. Fred straightened his pale blue tie as Bill smiled at Fleur.

"Okay, time to change back." Veronica waved the groups back into the dressing rooms.

"I won't need to alter any of the girls' gowns so you may take them with you now." Madam Malkin motioned toward the counter. "Since everything you have decided on was supposed to be used for another wedding, I will let you have a deal. 200 Galleons for the lot."

"That's a very good deal." Veronica reached into her purse. "I don't suppose that would include the groom's robes?"

"Of course." Madam Malkin motioned Angelina to the counter. "Begin wrapping the gowns and robes. Are the alterations done on the wedding gown?"

"They are finished, Madam Malkin." Angelina hurried into the back room and carried out the lovely gown.

"Very good." Madam Malkin took the sack of Galleons from Veronica. "I hope you have a happy marriage with your young man, Miss Croft."

"I'm sure I will." Veronica scooped up the wedding gown. "Remus will be in tomorrow sometime to get his robes."

"Of course." Madam Malkin watched as the group left the shop.

Veronica and the group hurried through the crowd and quickly entered the Leaky Cauldron. Tom smiled as Veronica and the group moved through the pub. Veronica held out her right hand and the Knight Bus stopped in front of her with a bang. They climbed on the Knight Bus and Veronica paid Stan the eleven Sickles each. They were gone with a bang and in moments were traveling trough the countryside near the Burrow. The bus stopped with another bang and the group left the bus quickly. Hermione and Ginny rushed into the house as Veronica carefully picked her way through the yard. Harry and Ron raced up the stairs and put their new robes. Veronica handed her gown to Molly.

"I take it that the shopping went well." Molly tapped her wand against one of the living room walls and a door opened.

"It sure did." Veronica flopped into one of the overstuffed chairs. "I was lucky to get out of there with only spending 200 Galleons."

"What all did you get?"

"All the gowns and dress robes." Veronica glanced over at Molly. "I'm sure we can transfigure some of the girls' shoes to match the robes."

"Of course we can." Molly glanced at the ceiling. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Harry said that he has never seen the Star Wars trilogy so I thought he would like to see them." Veronica raised an eyebrow as the girls started yelling at the boys. "Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are welcome to come."

"That would be wonderful." Molly moved toward the stairs. "Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, would the four of you please come down here?"

"Coming, Mum." Ginny's voice floated through the air.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed into the living room. Veronica smiled at the blush on Hermione's cheeks.

"Harry, what would you say to your friends coming back to my house with us and watching those movies with you?" Veronica smiled as Harry glanced over at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Sounds like fun."

"Good." Veronica moved toward the fireplace. "All you have to say is Number 6 Privet Drive." Veronica turned to Molly. "They will be back in about 12 hours, Molly."

"That's fine." Molly watched as each of them flew from the fireplace. "I only hope they don't bother you or Remus."

"Not a chance." Veronica stepped into the green flames. "Number 6 Privet Drive." Veronica disappeared with a whoosh. She fell into her fireplace and heard several voices calling to her. Veronica climbed from the fireplace and turned to face the four teenagers. She smiled as she motioned them into the living room. "You four go and get settled. I'll get the popcorn and drinks. Then we'll start the movies."

Veronica laughed as she heard the four argue over who was sitting where.


	11. Star Wars and Popcorn

June 30, 1996

Veronica smiled as she heard Ron and Harry argueing over whom Princess Leia liked into the Star Wars series. She carried the new bowls of popcorn into the living room as Hermione took the first tape from the VCR. Ginny followed her with the glasses of Mountain Dew, Pepsi, and root beer. They placed the trays onto the coffee table.

"Hey, Aunt Veronica." Harry turned to face Veronica.

"Hmm?" Veronica smiled as she realized what question Harry was about to ask. "What is it, Harry?"

"If Dad called Mum his Princess Leia, what did he call himself?"

"You'll find out at the end of this movie." Veronica picked up her copy of _The_ _Empire_ _Strikes Back_. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy." She turned and flopped onto the maroon loveseat beside a weary Remus.

"Did you and Ginny really have to go to the kitchen a minute ago?" Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica as she snuggled into closer to him.

"Yes, dear. If we hadn't then we would be stopping this movie in an hour to fill the bowls and glasses." She dipped her hand into her popcorn. "Here, have some popcorn."

"I'd rather have something a bit sweeter." He placed a kiss on her lips as Harry and Ron groaned.

"Get a room!" Harry laughed as Remus and Veronica pulled apart.

"I'm so glad we're getting married soon." Remus chuckled as the movie began.

Veronica turned to face the movie as Harry and Ron began to dig into their popcorn on the maroon sofa. Hermione leaned against the couch and watched from her position on the grey-carpeted floor. Ginny sighed as she pulled her feet under on the maroon recliner. As the Imperial Star Destroyer appeared on screen, Ginny turned and gazed at Harry. Veronica watched for Harry's reaction to Ginny's affection. Harry didn't notice as Ginny sighed again.

"Why did they start both of these movies with the Empire?" Ron spoke around his mouthful of popcorn.

"Because they didn't have the nerve to start with the good guys." Harry rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Veronica chuckled slightly as Ron punched Harry's arm. "I don't know, Ron. Maybe you should write to Mr. Lucas and ask him. I'm sure he would explain it to you."

Ron shuddered visibly. "No thanks."

The doorbell pealed through the house. Veronica and Remus looked at each other for a moment as the doorbell pealed through the house again. Veronica climbed to her feet and motioned to the four teenagers to keep watching the movie. She moved into the foyer and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the door. "_Inviso foras_!" A picture shimmered slightly across the door. She gazed at the picture and didn't recognize anyone standing there as a witch or wizard. "_Finite Incatatem_!" The picture disappeared as Veronica curiously opened the door. "May I help you?"

"We are followers of…" The lead man began to speak but Veronica held up her hand.

"I am not interested in your religion right now. I have a house full of company and really need to get back to them." Veronica smiled softly as she looked over her shoulder at Remus standing at the door to the living room. "This will only take a moment, darling."

"Take your time and have fun." Remus leaned against the doorframe as Veronica turned back to the group at the door.

"Of course, ma'am, but this will only take a moment of your time." One of the women stepped forward.

"Like I said, I don't have time for this right now." Veronica shook her head as another man opened his mouth to speak. "My company will be wondering where I am. Please excuse me." Veronica shut the door firmly on their shocked faces. "I need to remember to make this place invisible to Muggles." Veronica leaned against the closed door.

"You think?" Remus smiled as Veronica walked over to him. "They're lucky that the moon hadn't risen yet."

"What? Do you really think the wolf would have done anything to them with Lioness around?" Veronica wrapped her arms around Remus' waist.

"Maybe, maybe not." Remus smiled as Harry's voice floated out of the living room.

"I told you she liked Luke!" Harry was pointing at the TV screen as Leia kissed Luke on the mouth.

"I don't think so." Ron turned to Veronica. "I think she likes Han. She didn't kiss Luke until Han annoyed her."

"Yeah, just like the time I kissed Sirius because Remus was making me furious." Veronica and Remus stepped into the living room.

"Why did Remus make you mad?" Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor.

"Easy. He was flirting with another girl and I'd had enough on it." Veronica smiled as Remus sank wearily onto the loveseat. "Then he apologized and everything went back to normal."

"Really?" Harry looked over at Remus.

Remus nodded his head as Veronica snuggled with him on the loveseat. "Yes, it's true. Now watch your movie."

Their attention returned to the movie and all comments stopped until the beginning of the third tape. Ron had finished the last of his popcorn and sank onto the floor beside Hermione. Ginny had moved onto the sofa with Harry as Veronica smiled at the group.

Veronica slid the third tape into the VCR. "Last one, guys."

"Hooray!" The teenagers cheered as the movie began.

"I hope the Rebellion wins." Ginny dipped her hand into Harry's popcorn bowl since hers was empty.

"Hey!" Harry moved the bowl closer to her. "Get your own bowl."

Ginny blushed slightly as Veronica elbowed Remus in the ribs. They smiled fondly at the two newly formed couples in the room. A timer dinged in the kitchen and Veronica went to retrieve the fresh batch of popcorn. She filled the empty bowls and glasses, as the teenagers were engrossed with the movie. Remus patted the cushion beside him as she cleaned around the group. She smiled as he sank back onto the loveseat and snuggled with Remus. Sooner than they wanted, the movie ended and the teens gathered their glasses and bowls and carried them into the kitchen. Hermione washed the glasses and bowls as Harry and Ron went into the living room and swept up all the popcorn.

Veronica smiled at Remus' sleeping form. "I'm glad we have teenagers helping today." She pulled a quilt over Remus' legs and moved into the kitchen. "Okay, you guys." The teenagers turned and face Veronica. "What did you think?"

"Now I know why Dad called Mum his Princess Leia." Harry sighed slightly. "She must have been really bossy at times."

"She was but she also loved him very much." Veronica smiled slightly. "Now I guess we should send the three of you back to the Burrow." Ron groaned as Ginny and Hermione moved to the fireplace. "I don't want the three of you around after moonrise." Each disappeared in a flash of green flames. "I'll walk you back to the Dursleys', Harry."

Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders as Veronica checked on Remus. She smiled when she saw he was still asleep. She picked up her shawl and swung it over her shoulders as a knock sounded on the door. Veronica rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Severus stood on the steps with a steaming goblet of Wolfsbane Potion.

"Evening, Professor." Harry noticed that Severus' eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Veronica.

"Potter. Ms Croft, I've brought Lupin's potion for tonight." Severus held up the goblet. "He should drink it immediately."

"I know that." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Remus is in the living room asleep. Wake him and give him his potion." Severus stepped into the foyer. "I would show you where it is but I need to get Harry home. If you'll excuse me."

Severus bowed slightly as Veronica and Harry stepped from the covered porch into the slightly misting rain. They hurried to the Dursleys' house and Harry opened the door. Harry and Veronica stepped into the hallway.

Harry hugged Veronica slightly. "Thanks for a great day, Aunt Veronica."

"You're welcome, Harry." Veronica pulled her shawl tighter around her as she stepped back into the rain. "I'll see you tomorrow most likely."

"Okay." Harry waved as Veronica hurried through the rain back to her house.

Veronica ran up the steps and shook the rainwater from her hair as Severus stepped out onto the porch. "Oh, Severus." Veronica placed a hand on her chest. "I completely forgot you were here."

"Understandable." Severus glanced at the Dursleys' house. "Did he get home safely?"

"Of course." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Would you like to stay for some tea?"

"No, I need to return to my duties." Severus stepped off the porch and into the now pouring rain.

Veronica heaved a deep sigh as Severus disappeared into the dark night. She turned and entered the house. She found Remus in the kitchen trying to rid himself of the foul taste in his mouth. She smiled as she moved to a cabinet and pulled out a Peppermint Toad. She placed a hand on his back as he gulped the glass of water.

"Here." She handed him the candy. "This will help."

"Thanks." Remus took the Toad and popped it in his mouth. "Much better."

"Ready for moonrise?"

"Yeah. I'll head to Grimmauld Place in a bit." Remus pulled Veronica sloe to him. "Are you sure you'll be alright without me here tonight?"

"Positive." Veronica smiled as Remus placed a kiss on her forehead. "You had best get going. You'll want be there before too long."

"I'm going." Remus kissed Veronica deeply. "Do you realize that we'll be married in less than two weeks?" Veronica nodded slightly. "I can't wait until our wedding night."

"I know you can't." Veronica smiled as Remus Disapparated with a crack. "Alone at last." Veronica sighed as she rummaged through the fridge and pulled out the bowl of left over spaghetti. She heated it with her wand and began to eat it.


	12. Scaring the Dursleys

**A/N This is my favorite chapter by far...Unless you count the chapter where Remus and Veronica finally get married...**

July 6, 1996

Veronica paced her kitchen as Tonks and Alastor drank their coffee. Remus came into the kitchen and saw Veronica pacing. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"If you don't quit, you'll have no floor left." Remus kissed Veronica's cheek.

"Sorry. I can't wait any longer. Let's get Harry." Veronica started for the front door but didn't get very far as Remus still had his arm around her waist. She looked at the offending arm. "Do you mind?"

"Yes I do." Remus pulled her tight against his side. "You need to learn a little patience."

"You always told James and Sirius that."

"Yeah well, I think you took on their personalities when they died." Remus laughed as Veronica kissed his cheek.

"What a sweet thing to say." Tonks stood and carried her coffee cup to the sink. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"We'll go in a minute." Alastor moved toward the sink as Tonks swung her cloak around her shoulders. "I still say that Veronica should stay here."

"And I still say that your nuts." Veronica pulled herself from Remus' arms and picked up her cloak. "We'll only be at the Dursleys' for a few minutes. Besides Harry's expecting me."

"You just want to lay into the Dursleys again." Tonks laughed as Veronica and Remus swung their cloaks around their shoulders.

"I might." Veronica grinned mischievously as Alastor swung his cloak around his shoulders.

"Let's go and get the boy." Alastor led the way to the front door.

Veronica hurried after the aged wizard. She pulled her wand from inside her cloak and held it ready. Remus shook his head as he and Tonks followed at a slower pace. Alastor waited until the group had gathered at the front door of the Dursleys before he knocked. Veronica tried to keep her laughter to a minimum when she watched the door shake on its hinges. She glanced at Remus as Alastor knocked a second time and the door almost fell in.

"I think you killed the door." Tonks burst out laughing as the door started to open.

Vernon stood in the doorway. "How dare you try to break down…" He squeaked slightly when he saw Alastor and Veronica standing on the front steps. Veronica could hear the trembling in his voice. "What…do you…want?"

"We're here to get Harry." Veronica shoved her way into the house.

Alastor followed her and Remus and Tonks followed him. "I hope he was well taken care of because you know what will happen if he wasn't."

Vernon gulped and led the group to Harry's room. He knocked on the door. "Your …_friends_… are here to take you with them."

Harry's door swung open . Veronica gasped when she saw the black eye forming around Harry's right eye. She turned to Vernon. "What happened to Harry?" The words came out in low growl.

Remus watched as Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly. "You had best answer her quickly otherwise you will have one upset lioness on your hands."

"Lioness?" Vernon tried to swallow his fear but it radiated out from him like a foul stench.

"You better answer her." Alastor saw fur starting to sprout on Veronica's arms.

"I accidentally hit him." Vernon tried to back away from Veronica but he didn't go far.

Veronica had transformed herself into a lioness and pounced on Vernon. She growled low in her throat.

"Accident nothing." Harry scoffed from the doorway. "He got mad with me last night and hit me. He's been doing it for years."

"And you never told anyone?" Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as Veronica's claws started to scratch through Vernon's shirt.

Petunia had entered the hallway and saw a lioness laying on Vernon. Her scream echoed through the hall. Veronica's roar silenced her as Veronica glanced up from Vernon.

"What's a lion going in my house?" Petunia's voice shook with fear.

"Surely Lily told you that Veronica was an Animagus?" Remus laughed as Petunia nodded her head. "That is her form. A lioness. And as a lioness does in the wild, so does Veronica. She thinks of Harry and the rest of us as members of her pride. She's protecting Harry."

"I remember when she told you that compared to her the rest of these people were pussy cats. Now I see what she meant." Harry placed a hand on Veronica's lioness head. "You can change back now, Aunt Veronica. I don't think they'll ever hurt me again."

Veronica the lioness moved away from Vernon's quivering form. In mid-stride she changed back into her human form. "If I ever hear of you hitting Harry again, you'll pay for it." Veronica pulled Harry into a hug. "For now I hope you now get what I meant when I said that you would hate dealing with me." Veronica led Harry into his room and saw the mess around the door. "Is that how they have been feeding you?"

"Just since last night. I warned them that if you found out they would be in trouble but they didn't listen." Harry shrugged slightly as she picked up his broom and Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl ruffled her feathers slightly as she felt the anger radiating from Veronica. "It's okay, Aunt Veronica. I'd rather not see them while I eat. Besides I had all that stuff you gave me and it was a lot better than what they fed me."

Veronica pointed her wand at the trunk. "_Locomotor trunk_!" The trunk floated into the air. Veronica maneuvered it into the hallway and down the stairs. She let it drop to the floor when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She turned and faced the rest of the group. "I think we should be going now."

Remus and Alastor hurried forward and picked up the trunk. They carried it out into the warm summer morning. Tonks and Harry followed after them. Veronica barely turned and faced Petunia who was standing and shaking at the top of the stairs.

"You've been warned and now you know that I don't make idle treats. I make promises. Have a good day, Petunia. I'm sure you have quite a mess to clean up." Veronica's cloak snapped briskly as Veronica hurried down the front steps.

Veronica heard the door shut softly behind her and hurried to her front porch. She climbed the steps. When she entered the house she heard clapping. She glanced up and saw Harry, Alastor, Remus, and Tonks applauding. She cocked her head to one side.

"I think you have really taught them a lesson that they will never forget." Harry hugged Veronica.

"I shouldn't have done it though. I mean I'm glad I did but I could have hurt him." Veronica draped an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"I don't think you would have really hurt them. At least, you just scared them. James and Sirius would have been out for blood." Remus wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist. "I think it's time to get Harry to the Burrow before Molly begins to worry."

Harry moved to the fireplace and tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the flames. "I'll see you there." Harry and his trunk were placed into the green flames. "The Burrow!" He disappeared with a slight whoosh.

Remus extinguished the flames and grabbed Veronica's hand. "We'll see you two in a few days."

Alastor and Tonks nodded as Remus and Veronica disappeared with a loud crack.


	13. Wedding Bells Finally

July 9, 1996

Veronica straightened her veil as Harry tugged at his tie. Veronica turned Harry to face her and straightened the offending pink tie. Harry sighed as Veronica heard a knock sound on the door. Veronica lifted her hand slightly and the door swung open to allow Arthur entry.

"Are you just about ready?" Arthur extended a hand to Veronica.

"Give us a few minutes." Veronica finished tucking Harry's tie under his robes. "Is that too tight, Harry?"

"No. It's perfect." Harry tried to flatten his unruly black hair.

"That is a lost cause, dear." Veronica hugged him as a smiling Arthur left the room.

"I wonder what Dad and Sirius would be saying if they were here." Harry moved to the open door and gazed around the corner.

"Probably 'About time, Lioness.' And 'Way to go, Moony.'" Veronica's voice dropped several octaves. "They were waiting for this while we were at school."

"Really." Harry stifled a laugh as he watched Remus started to mess with the rose pinned to the front of his new dress robes. "I think Remus is getting anxious." Harry pulled his head back into the room. "He's fidgeting almost as much as you were a minute ago."

"Harry, you truly are just like your father. A very funny man." Veronica scooped her bouquet up from the bed and wound her arm through Harry's as Arthur stuck his head back in the door. "Now we're ready, Arthur."

Arthur pulled the door shut. Veronica and Harry waited for the knock to signal their walk down the aisle. Veronica tired to calm her mind.

"It's not too late to change your mind, Aunt Veronica." Harry watched as Veronica took several deep breaths.

"It's not that. The last time I jumped into something with both feet I met Alastor Moody." Veronica smiled softly as she looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Really?" Harry gazed into Veronica's grey eyes and watched as they turned to a beautiful teal green.

"I'll tell you about it later." Veronica stood a little taller as she and Harry heard the knock on the door. "Let's get this show on the road."

The door swung open and Veronica and Harry stepped from the room. Remus exhaled a deep breath as he and Alastor watched Veronica and Harry moving down the aisle. Veronica's ivory dress shimmered slightly with the gold and silver threads. The light shone softly around Veronica's elegant French twist. She moved as if she were gliding on ice skates. Remus swallowed hard as Veronica and Harry finally approached him and Alastor. Tonks' sigh could be heard through out the room as Veronica carefully took Remus' hand and allowed him to help her up the steps. They turned together to face Dumbledore.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and woman in the bonds of marriage and the crossing of their wands." Dumbledore swiftly turned to Remus and Veronica. "Veronica, do you take this man to be your husband in love and magic?"

Veronica smiled softly as she gazed into Remus' hazel eyes. "I do."

"Remus, do you take this woman to be your wife in love and magic?"

Remus tightened his grip on Veronica's hand and swallowed. "I do."

"The rings please." Dumbledore watched as Alastor and Tonks each handed Veronica and Remus a simple white gold ring.

"These rings symbolize your love everlasting. The two of you have been through trails that no person should ever go through but you have become stronger through each trail. May your love last now and forever." Dumbledore watched as Remus and Veronica slipped the rings onto each other's hand. "Please take out you wands." Remus and Veronica pulled out their wands and held them loosely in their hands. "With the crossing of your wands, your magic shall be joined as one." The wood banged against each other as Veronica and Remus crossed their wands. A shower of red and golden sparks shot from the ends. "You are now joined together as one. I also have the honor of calling you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Remus pulled Veronica into his arms and flipped the veil over her head. Veronica smiled as Remus pulled her even closer and kissed her deeply. They didn't hear the cheers that had erupted in the Burrow. Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly as Remus and Veronica pulled away from each other. "Allow me to be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Remus J. Lupin."

Remus and Veronica turned and faced the crowd. Molly clung to Arthur's arm as she wiped tears from her cheeks. Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, and Tonks were dipping in their pockets for their handkerchiefs. Fred, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Kingsley, Harry and Alastor lined up along the aisle and extended their wands. Carnations and roses cascaded from their wands as Remus and Veronica made their way back up the aisle. Veronica laid her head on Remus' shoulder as he tightened his hold on his wife.

"Happy?"

"As happy as I can possibly be." Veronica accepted a hug from Molly and Arthur.

A dumpy sort of man walked into the Burrow as Veronica and Remus accepted the congratulations from their friends. He straightened his tie and suit jacket before starting toward the happy couple. Alastor's magical eye rolled over a stared at the man. He turned and picked the man up by the collar.

"Hey! What are you doing!" The man struggled and tried to get from Alastor's grip.

"You're not going any where near them." Alastor's voice offered no compromise.

"Alastor!" Veronica's held her gown above her knees as she hurried through the crowd. "Put him down."

"He might be a Death Eater." Alastor dropped the man.

The man landed in a heap. Veronica helped him to his feet. He pulled a wand from his coat pocket and quickly swept away all signs of the dirt. "I would never work for Voldemort."

A slight shudder ran through the crowd. Veronica smiled. "Good. What may I help you with?"

"Were you at one time Veronica Lynn Croft?"

"I was until a few minutes ago." Veronica gazed lovingly at Remus. "Why?"

"I am Mr. and Mrs. Justin Croft's attorney, Brandon Rinaudo. I've been searching for you, ma'am, for close to twenty-six years." He pulled open his briefcase and removed a sheaf of papers. "I have the last will and testament of the Crofts right here. I thought it would be fitting to give it to you on your wedding day." He handed the papers to Veronica.

Veronica barely read the first page when she gasped. "I think I need to sit down." Remus led Veronica to a chair and helped her to sit.

"What is it, Aunt Veronica?" Harry hurried to her side.

"Perhaps it would be best if, Mr. Rinaudo told us. These papers are full of legal mumbo jumbo." Veronica gripped Harry and Remus' hands.

"It simply states that Veronica Croft is the sole heir to her parents' fortune of 654 million pounds. She also owns several large family estates." Mr. Rinaudo smiled broadly. "You and your husband are now very rich."

"Did my parents put in any stipulations in that will?" Veronica felt Remus tighten his hold on her hand.

"Just that you were to marry by your fortieth birthday which you just did." Mr. Rinaudo handed Veronica a large packet from his briefcase. "This contains all the titles to the estates as well as all the records for the bank accounts."

Veronica took the packet and hugged it close to her body. "I'm not sure how to thank you, Mr. Rinaudo."

"You just did, my dear. I hope that you and Mr. Lupin have a very happy and blessed life." Mr. Rinaudo smiled as he left the Burrow.

Veronica turned to Remus. "Sweet Merlin, what are we going to do with all this money?"

Fred and George glanced at each other. "You could help a struggling joke shop."

Molly hit both boys across the back of their heads. "That's not nice, boys."

Veronica laughed. "They're right, Molly. I think I'll give some to them as well as the rest of your family. You and Arthur have helped me so very much in the last few months it's the least I can do the thank you."

"There is no need to thank us. We wanted to help you and Remus." Molly hugged Veronica and Remus. "Enough of this sorrow. We have a wedding to celebrate."

Remus hugged Veronica tightly. "Now we know how much your parents loved you."

"I guess." Veronica glanced over at the cheerful group. "At least now we have money to help the Order."

"They'll be thrilled to know that." Remus led Veronica over to the group of their friends.


	14. Voldemort Attacks

July 14, 1996

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat around the kitchen table at the Burrow. Veronica hovered a platter of sausage and eggs over to the table and allowed them to gently drop onto the table. Harry and Ron reached for the platters as Ginny and Hermione poured orange juice into all the glasses.

"You look tired, Aunt Veronica." Harry gulped his orange juice.

"I had a rough night." Veronica's smile looked a little forced to Harry.

"What's wrong? Should I Floo Uncle Remus?" Harry jumped to his feet and placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Harry." Veronica's grey eyes were filled with tears and were changing to a pale blue. "I just remembered what today is."

"What's so important about today?" Ron barely glanced up from his plate.

"Eighteen years ago today, James and Lily were married." Veronica's gaze lingered on Harry.

His emerald green eyes showed the beginnings of tears. "Today? Today was their wedding day?"

"That's right, Harry." Veronica wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Today they would have celebrated their eighteenth wedding anniversary. That's why I seem a little down today."

"So close to my birthday…" Harry gazed out the widow of the kitchen.

"I think you have some pictures from their wedding day." Veronica allowed Harry to pull her into a hug.

"Yeah, I do." Harry moved to the kitchen door. "I'll go and get them."

Veronica heaved a deep sigh as a knock sounded on the backdoor. Ginny jumped to her feet and pulled the door open.

"Can I help you?" Ginny cocked her head to one side as the young man gaped slightly.

"I'm looking for a Miss Veronica Croft. Does she reside here?" The young man looked uncomfortably around the room.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong house." Ginny closed the door on the young man. "Well, apparently You-Know-Who hasn't found out that you got married, Aunt Veronica."

"That's good." Veronica turned as Harry rushed into the kitchen carrying a small photo album.

"Here's the album." Harry handed the album to Veronica.

Veronica took the album from Harry and quickly flipped through the pages. Suddenly she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the floor. "Get down! Now!" Veronica motioned for the other teenagers to drop to the floor as she pulled out her wand and shoved the album into her pocket.

"I know you are in there, Miss Croft. There is no need to endanger anyone else's life if you would simply step out here and give yourself up." The voice hissed slightly as Veronica rose onto one knee.

"I suggest that you kiss my ass, Voldemort. I'm not giving myself up to you. And guess what! You're a little too late to be calling me 'Miss Croft'. I was married just a few days ago." Veronica motioned to the teenagers to move toward the fireplace.

"You will be mine!" Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters. "I want men at the front door to prevent them from escaping." He turned his red eyes onto the house before him. "Give up now!"

"Never!" Veronica crawled toward the window and carefully took aim. "_Stupefy_!" A jet of red light shot from the end of Veronica's wand and hit the nearest Death Eater.

"You will pay for that." Voldemort carefully raised his wand as Veronica grabbed a clean plate from the dish rack.

Veronica carefully crawled over to the teenagers as she started to chant a long complicated spell. "Just touch it."

"What is it, Aunt Veronica?" Ron hesitated for a minute before Veronica grabbed his hand and placed it on the plate.

"It's a Portkey out of here. It'll take you to Hogwarts." Veronica watched as the others placed a finger onto the plate.

"You mean us." Harry grabbed Veronica's hand as she pulled away.

"No, Harry. I'll be taking another Portkey after I get these Death Eaters and Voldemort away from here. Don't forget to let Dumbledore know what is going on."

"We won't." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they jerked out of sight.

"Break down the door!" Voldemort was edging closer to the house.

"Sweet Merlin!" Veronica moved quickly up the stairs and quickly closed the door to Ginny's room. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Remus. "Come on, Remus. I need help."

The front and back doors crashed in as Veronica felt Remus' mind. The Death Eaters moved through the house. Suddenly the door crashed in and several Death Eaters stood before her.

"My Lord, we found her." A woman grabbed Veronica's arm and dragged her down the stairs.

"Nice to see you again, Bellatrix." Veronica spit at the eye holes of Bellatrix's mask. "That's for what you did to Sirius."

"You filthy little Mudblood." Bellatrix slapped Veronica across her cheek. "What the Dark Lord wishes with you I'll never know. You don't have the power that I do."  
"She is more powerful that you will ever know, Bellatrix." Remus jabbed his wand between Bellatrix's ribs. "Let her go."

"My Lord, she's not alone in the house." Bellatrix fought her way from Remus and Veronica and hurried down the stairs again.

"Did you bring help?" Veronica allowed Remus to hold her slightly.

"They're on their way. Where are the kids?" Remus looked in Ginny's room.

"I got them out of here with a Portkey. I had to keep them safe no matter what."

"You should have gone with them." Remus shook his head as the sounds of a battle reached them. "Reinforcements are here."

"Let's go help." Veronica grabbed Remus' hand and hauled him down the stairs. Several bodies were scattered around the room. "Man, we missed all the fun."

Alastor moved to Veronica. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alastor. Did the kids get to Hogwarts safely?" Veronica saw Dumbledore stepping over the bodies.

"They made it to my office and I went to warn the Order. You did the right thing, my dear." Dumbledore placed a withered hand on Veronica's shoulder. "Now let us get the children's things together and take them over to Hogwarts. They will be safe for the rest of the summer there."

Veronica, Remus and Alastor moved quickly through the house and gathered all the school things they could find. Slowly the pile grew and soon they had everything that was going to be needed. Veronica watched as Alastor managed to shove everything into the fireplace and send it to the Gryffindor common room.

"Your turn, young lady." Alastor turned to Veronica.

"I'm not going any where, Alastor." Veronica crossed her arms and stared stubbornly at Alastor and Remus.

"I want you to go." Remus pulled Veronica closer to him. "I want you to look after Harry and the others."

"I want to help the Order. I can't do that very well by playing house." Veronica glared at Alastor and Remus.

"We know you want to help but you are in too much danger right now to be of much use." Alastor glanced at Dumbledore. "Tell her, Albus."

"Eighteen years ago I did something that was unforgivable. I sent Veronica away with none of her memories. I believe she has earned the right to remain with the Order until it is time for her to be at Hogwarts." Dumbledore moved toward the fireplace. "I will send the children on to Headquarters." He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Yes, Albus." Alastor rolled her good eye as he turned to Veronica. "Well I guess you got your wish, girl."

"I'm no longer a girl, Alastor, and I'm glad you see this my way." Veronica hugged Alastor slightly. "Let's get to Headquarters." Veronica watched as the other members disappeared with several loud cracks. She followed with a soft pop.


	15. Who is That Girl?

July 20, 1996

Veronica followed Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron through Flourish and Blotts. The manager waved to her and she smiled back. Harry turned and saw Veronica smiling. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Having a good time, Aunt Veronica?" Harry squeezed her waist slightly.

"Just remembering the year I worked here part time and met Bill Weasley." Veronica draped her arm around Harry's shoulder when she noticed a young lady with long brown hair and brown eyes following behind them. "I think we have company." She stopped Harry from turning his head. "Don't look. We don't want to scare her away. Why don't you go ahead with Ginny?"

"Sure, Aunt Veronica." Harry moved quickly to Ginny and the others.

Veronica rummaged through her purse for a spare piece of parchment. She walked over to the manager. "Excuse me, sir, but do you have a quill I can use?"

"Of course, ma'am." He handed Veronica a quill.

Veronica tapped the quill against her lips for a moment before she began to write. Quickly she read the note.

_ If you are a friend, then you will be able to read this. Meet me in the back parlor at the Leaky Cauldron in exactly one hour. I will send my charges with another to lunch and we will be able to speak freely._

_Veronica_

She nodded as she tapped her wand against the parchment. "_Adefectus oculatus tantus_." She smiled softly as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione put their books on the counter. "I see you all got some reading materials."

"Sure, Aunt Veronica." Harry placed a hand on her waist as he leaned closer to her ear, which was no easy feat since he was a good foot taller than her. "Figure out who our 'friend' is?"

"Not yet, Harry dear, but if she's a friend, she'll be able to read this note." Veronica folded the note quickly as the clerk totaled the charges. "Okay. How much is all this?" Veronica dug into the pouch hanging from her waist.

"Eleven Galleons and four Sickles, ma'am." The clerk put the books into a bag for each teenager. "Will there be anything else?"

"There will be later but I'll be back for it." Veronica handed the coins to the clerk. "Come along, children."

Veronica herded the teenagers through the store and bumped into the woman. "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." Veronica slipped the note into the woman's hand. "Come on, you four. We need to meet Alastor in an hour and I need to finish some birthday shopping."

"Coming, Aunt Veronica." The teenagers followed her from the store.

Harry let Veronica weave her arm through his. "Well?"

"Mission accomplished." She waved her free hand over her head. "Alastor! Remus! Over here!"

Remus and Alastor hurried through the crowd to the group. Remus hugged Veronica and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Alastor's magical eye rolled around in its socket.

"Any funny business?" Alastor's growl was low as he glanced around the crowd.

"Everything's fine, Alastor." Veronica stood on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his withered cheek. "Thank you for worrying."

"Constant vigilance!" Alastor's mouth quirked up in a slight smile.

"I know." Veronica's laugh sounded loud above the crowd. She wound her arm through Remus' as they made their way down Diagon Alley. "Did anyone want to get anything else?"

"I would like to shop for birthday gifts, Aunt Veronica." Ginny blushed slightly when Harry glanced over at her.

"Okay but first we should go to a certain joke shop." Veronica turned to Remus and nodded when she saw the large bag of gold in his hand. "We need to take care of something."

"Okay." Ginny and Hermione led the way with Alastor trailing behind them grumbling under his breath.

"Are you sure you want to give Fred and George all this gold? I mean we could set up a trust for their shop or something." Remus whispered into Veronica's ear.

Veronica shivered slightly at the sensation of Remus' breath in her ear. "I'm sure." She glanced at her watch. "We'd better hurry. I've got a meeting in half an hour."

"Meeting?" Remus pulled Veronica to a stop causing Alastor to turn from the teenagers. "Go ahead, Alastor. We'll catch up." He waited until Alastor and the others were out of earshot. "Who are you meeting?"

"A young lady with dark brown hair and brown eyes was following us all morning."

"You are not meeting her alone."

"If she's a friend then she will be able to read the note I gave her." Remus gave Veronica a confused look as Veronica rolled her eyes. "I used the 'For Friendly Eyes' spell."

"Anyone could read it. They would only have to think happy thoughts about you."

"Not really and you know it. It's the same spell we used on the Map to hide my name."

"She would have to know you were going to write her a note?"

"NO! Honestly, Remus, don't you remember how we did that spell the first time?"

"Not really."

"She not only would have to have friendly thoughts about me but there must be no malice in her heart. In fact it seemed like she was trying to protect me and Harry."

"I still say you should let me come with you."

"No way. I'm going to wait for her in my Lioness form. That way she can find out exactly who she's dealing with."

Remus raised an eyebrow slightly as his mind caught up to the description of the woman. "Wait a minute. Did you say she had dark brown hair and brown eyes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How old did she look to you?"

"She might have been twenty or twenty five. It was a little hard to tell in the light of the store. Why?"

"Damn, Ani." Remus chuckled to himself as he looked around the crowd. "I think I should go with you. You know to be on the safe side."

"Back off, Remus. I know I can handle myself around her."

"Just like you took care of Bellatrix the other day?"

"Hey, I handled her just fine. It wasn't my fault you showed up then."

"You know how I just loved playing the hero."

Veronica pulled Remus' lips down to hers and kissed him deeply. She pulled away slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just finish my shopping and go to my meeting."

"Fine. Don't come running to me if you get into trouble." Remus kissed Veronica again before she shoved at his chest.

"You need to control your hormones." Veronica nodded toward the bag of gold still hanging from Remus' belt. "Could you give that to the twins for me?"

"Sure." Remus started to move away from Veronica. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Send up red sparks of she turns out to be dangerous."

"I will, darling." Veronica blew Remus a kiss and hurried away. She discovered a little jewelry shop. She smiled softly as she opened the door.

The bell jingled as the door closed behind her. The clerk smiled as he looked up from the counter. Veronica moved along the display case. She smiled softly when she saw several Gryffindor crests necklaces and rings. She fingered the Gryffindor ring on her right forefinger. She twirled it for a minute before the clerk stopped before her.

"May I help you, ma'am?" The clerk gave Veronica a broad smile.

"Yes. I need two of the Gryffindor necklaces as well as two of the Gryffindor rings." Veronica watched as the clerk took the jewelry from the case.

"Will there be anything else?"

"Do you do engraving?"

"Yes, ma'am." The clerk picked up a quill and a piece of parchment.

"On one of the necklaces I would like it to say 9-19-80 H.J.G. and the other is to have 8-11-81 G.M.W."

"And the rings?"

"One is to say 3-1-80 R.B.W. and the other is to say 7-31-80 H.J.P."

"I will see that they are ready by one this afternoon if you would like to come back then to pick them up."

"That'll be fine."

"Your total is 100 Galleons." The clerk totaled the sales slip.

"Here you go." Veronica handed the coins to the clerk.

"Your name?"

"Just put Lupin on the slip." Veronica watched as the clerk scribbled 'Lupin' across the top of the slip. "I'll see you after one."

The bell jingled as Veronica stepped into the sunlight. She hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom glanced up as Veronica moved toward him.

"Ah, Mrs. Lupin, what can I help you with?"

"Could you have a tea tray brought to he back room?"

"I'll bring it in ten minutes."

"Please remember two cups. I'm expecting company." Veronica place two Galleons and six Sickles onto the counter.

Tom nodded as he hurried about making tea. Veronica made her way to the back parlor. Tom hurried in and placed the service on the table as Veronica took off her cloak and laid it on one of the chairs. Tom bowed as he left. Veronica watched the door closed and moved toward the couch. In mid stride she transformed into a lioness. She jumped onto the couch and laid her body across the cushions. Her massive head laid upon her paws as the door opened. A young woman entered the room. She glanced over at Lioness stretched out on the couch.

"Well, it looks like she trusts me about as much as I trust her." The woman took off her cloak as she moved toward Lioness. Her protruding stomach caught Lioness' eyes.

_I only trust my 'family'. No one else!_ Lioness' thoughts echoed in the woman's mind. _Besides how can this mere slip of a girl help us?_

The woman laughed. "As do I but one of your 'family' trusted me to protect Remus and Harry. I intend to do just that. You'd be surprised how I can help your 'family'." The woman sank gratefully into one of the chairs before the raging fire. "You may change back, Mrs. Lupin."

Lioness jumped from the couch and moved to the chair with her cloak lying across it. As she moved to jump into the chair, Lioness changed back into Veronica. "Well, I guess my little charm worked."

"Yes." The woman poured the tea.

"So, do I hear a name or do I send up sparks?"

"I'm Ani Jane Wagner. I met Sirius and Remus a few months ago."

"Well, that explains Remus' reaction when I gave him your description and approximate age."

Ani nodded slightly as she sipped her tea. "You wanted to talk?"

"I only wanted to know who you were and why you were following us. Now that I know that, I do sense that you wish to say something else."

"You're right." Ani smiled softly. "Do you always get to the heart of the problem?"

"I never did believe in beating around the bush, especially with Sirius." She watched as Ani placed the teacup back on the table. "What has you worried, Ani?"

"Has your judgment always been the best?"

"No. There might have been a time, before I returned to the Wizarding World, I would have said yes." Veronica glanced to the anguished look on Ani's face.

"As you can probably tell, I'm pregnant." Ani rubbed her left hand over her stomach.

Veronica gaped at Ani and stared at the Black family ring on her left hand. The emeralds glittered as the scales on the entwined snakes glittered in the light. "Pregnant? That I can see but whose is it? It's not Remus', is…?"

"No! Remus told me once that werewolves mate for life and that he had a mate, you."

"Thank you, Merlin." Veronica closed her eyes in relief as the wheels in her head started turning even faster. Her eyes popped open. "NO! Sweet Merlin, No! Padfoot, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you for taking advantage of this child!" She shook her fist at the ceiling.

"Mrs. Lupin…"

"Veronica, please." Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Did he at least marry you before he let his hormones take over?"

"Well…We kind of were married but the Ministry isn't going to acknowledge the marriage until they've cleared Sirius' name." Ani's cheeks reddened slightly.

Veronica surged to her feet. "Prongs, you'd better help Padfoot find a really good hiding place because when I get there we're going to find out if there's a hereafter for the hereafter! And you Padfoot, you couldn't wait until we'd cleared your name, could you?"

"Veronica!" Ani grabbed Veronica's hands. "We loved each other deeply. I want this baby. We'll have something to remember him by."

"Okay. I won't kill Padfoot the next time I see him." Veronica paced the room as she tried to calm down. "Does Remus know about the baby?"

"Yes. He knew the whole time." Ani gazed pleadingly at Veronica.

"And he didn't think to tell me." Veronica glanced at her watch. "Merlin! I'm late!"

"Late?"

"I've got to go finish my shopping. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to but I really need to be getting back to my other mission." Ani watched Veronica as she swung her cloak over her shoulders.

"What other mission?" Veronica and Ani waved to Tom as they hurried to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"I'm hunting down Sirius' killer."

"That one is going to be easier said then done." Veronica tapped the brick with her wand. "The person who killed him was Bellatrix Lestrange. She is in Voldemort's inner circle."

"I know."

"Then you also know that she is his favorite Death Eater."

"Of course."

"Listen to me. You would be better off going to Dumbledore and telling him about this whole thing. He can take care of everything and help you get into a home before the baby comes."

"I've already spoken to him and he told me that there is nothing he can do."

"How about for the baby?"

"He won't even talk about it."

"Fine. I'll take matters into my own hands. You'll be coming to stay with us at Grimmauld Place."

"I couldn't intrude."

"You're not intruding. That's my niece or nephew in there." Veronica placed her hand on Ani's stomach. "I want to protect him or her with my life as well as yours. Besides you need to be relaxing not stressing out about Bellatrix. Members of the Order can take care of her."

"I'll talk to my family and see what they say."

"Send an owl with your answer." Veronica slapped her forehead. "Also we're having a birthday party for Harry on July 31st. Why don't you come?"

"Okay." Ani and Veronica hugged. "I'll let you know my answer."

Veronica watched Ani disappear in the crowd. She turned and hurried into the jewelry shop. She noticed that the clerk jumped to his feet and hurried into the back room. Slowly she moved down the counter and looked at all the charm bracelets. She stared at a golden bracelet with what looked like a silver book charm. She also saw another golden bracelet with a Golden Snitch charm.

"Your order's ready, Ms. Lupin." The clerk pushed the jewelry across the counter.

Veronica inspected each piece. "Could you also take out those charm bracelets?"

"Of course." The clerk hurried as he pulled the bracelets out. "Anything else?"

"Are those charms silver or white gold?"

"White gold. We have quite a few people who are allergic to silver so we don't carry it." He watched as Veronica fingered the wolf's head charm around her neck. "That was a piece my father carried in here over twenty years ago."

"Interesting that I should come in here to pick up some more jewelry." Veronica handed the clerk several coins and waited as he wrapped each of the bracelets.

"I hope whoever gets these pieces like them."

"I'm sure they will." Veronica picked up the bag and hurried out the door. She hurried down the alley to Flourish and Blotts.

"Mrs. Lupin." The manager hurried over to Veronica. "What can we do for you?"

"I need several history books." Veronica and the manager hurried over to the History section. "Could I place an order with you and have you send it to Hogwarts?"

"Of course. We do that all the time." The manager pulled out a pad of paper. "How many copies of each book would you like?"

"Let's see. There are ten students in each year and seven years and four Houses." Veronica quickly did the figure in her head. "That makes 280 copies of each book and don't forget my two copies."

The manager smiled broadly. "That'll be fine."

Veronica began pulling books from the stacks. "These will do for now." She handed the manger ten books. "How much is all this?"

"Let me see." The manager began to scribble figures onto the pad. "157 Galleons and 14 Knuts."

"Deal." Veronica handed the gold to the manager. "Make sure everything is delivered by August 15th. I'll take my copies with me."

Veronica took the bags from the manager and hurried from the store. She barely glanced at her watch before she squeaked and hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron. As she entered, she saw Remus, Alastor, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Tonks sitting around one table and sipping tea.

"So nice of you to join us, Aunt Veronica." Harry climbed to his feet and hugged her before he took some of the bags from her.

"What is in those?" Ron pointed at the Flourish and Blotts bags.

"Books for school." Veronica watched as Ron blanched and sank back into his seat. "Don't worry about it, Ron. These are only reference books for all the essays I'll be having you do." Veronica flopped into the chair next to Remus. "I'm exhausted."

"Who was your meeting with?" Alastor's low growl brought Veronica's gaze to him.

"Ani Jane Wagner." Veronica tilted her head toward Remus. "Did you have to tell him?"

"When you go off on your own, Alastor tends to worry." Remus draped his arm across the back of Veronica's chair.

"Ani? You went to meet with Ani and you didn't take me?" Harry sulked slightly in his seat.

"I wasn't sure who she was, Harry. I wasn't putting you in danger when I saw her." Veronica placed a hand over Harry's. "We'll be seeing her soon. I hope."

"How's the baby?" Remus watched as the others stared at him. "Ani's baby."

"It's fine. I invited her to stay with us until it's born. She was going to talk it over with her family." Veronica stifled a yawn as Remus pulled her to her feet. "Let's get going before I fall asleep right here."

"Tempting idea." Remus leaned close to Veronica's ear.

Veronica shivered slightly. "Don't start something you can't finish." Veronica's tongue skimmed across his ear.

"We'd best get home before Tom really sees how much I love you." Remus hauled Veronica closer to his body.

"Let's move people." Veronica's blush deepened slightly as she and Remus hurried the others from the Leaky Cauldron.


	16. Sirius has a son?

July 20, 1996

Veronica leaned back against the headboard of her bed while Remus fiddles with the covers. A cup of tea was cooling on the bedside table.

"Knock it off, Moony." Veronica playfully kicked his hand from her foot. "So my dinner came up. It's no big deal."

Remus picked up an afghan and laid it across Veronica's legs. "I think it is." He sat on the side of the bed. "You're sure no one tampered with your tea this afternoon?"

"Positive." Veronica patted her knee.

"You complained that you were tired earlier today. Then you threw up you dinner. What else could possibly be wrong?"

"Maybe I'm getting the flu or maybe something I ate didn't agree with me. It's nothing to get worked up about, Moony."

"Fine." Remus turned to the door as a knock sounded. "Come in."

Harry opened the door. He carried a tray of toast, butter and jam in one hand and a letter in the other. "Ginny thought you might like some toast, Aunt Veronica."

"Thank you, Harry." She pointed to the letter. "Who is that for?"

"You and Uncle Remus." Harry handed the letter to Remus before he placed the tray onto the bedside table. "Do you want some fresh tea?"

"Not really." Veronica buttered a piece of toast. "I really want too see what is in that letter."

Remus ripped open the letter. "It's from Moonlight."

Harry glanced at Veronica as she glared at Remus. "Who's Moonlight, Moony?"

Remus flinched as he heard the anger in Veronica's voice. "She's Ani's twin sister."

"Is Ani okay?" Harry reached for the letter as Veronica crunched on the toast.

"Hold on a minute and I'll read it to the both of you." Remus cleared his throat slightly.

_Hello Remus, Veronica, and you too, Harry,_

_ I'm writing to let you know that Ani had the baby this afternoon. I warned her that too much stress wasn't good this close to the end of her pregnancy. Anyway she had a boy. He is so cute with his black hair. He'll be known as Leo Black since that was what Ani and Sirius had decided before… well, you know. See you soon._

_Moonlight_

_Hey Remus, Veronica, and Harry,_

_ I had to grab this before Moonlight sent it to you. I wanted to see what time you wanted me there on the 31st. Moonlight and Rath want to make sure it's okay for them to come. Write back soon and let me know._

_A.J._

"She named that poor child Leo Black." Veronica sniffled slightly. "That poor boy is going to known as the Black Lion." Veronica shifted one the bed slightly.

"What's wrong Aunt Veronica?" Harry moved to her side.

"Out of my way!" Veronica flung back the covers, clapped a hand over her mouth, jumped for the bed, and hurried from the room.

She slammed open the bathroom door and barely made it to the toilet before that toast made a reappearance. She leaned her forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet as Remus came into the bathroom. He filled a glass with cold water.

"Drink this." Remus held the glass to Veronica's lips.

Her stomach rebelled as she shoved Remus out of the way. She heaved again as Harry called Remus to the fire. Harry came into the bathroom and wrung out a cool cloth. He placed it on her forehead as Severus and Remus hurried into the bathroom.

"Are you crazy? Get her away from that filthy thing!" Severus pulled Veronica away from the toilet and hoisted her into his arms.

Veronica barely opened her eyes as Remus took her from Severus and carried her into their room. She felt the bed give slightly as Remus laid her in the center of the bed.

"Well, Severus, what is wrong with my wife?" Remus wiped Veronica's brow.

"I'm not sure. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's pregnant but not even a werewolf can work that fast." Severus smirked slightly.

"Do I need to call Madam Pomfrey?" Harry stood in the doorway.

"No, Harry." Veronica slowly and carefully pulled herself up against the headboard. "I'm fine now."

"You should be lying down, darling." Remus took Veronica's hand in his.

"How about you go jump off the Astronomy Tower, Moony?" Veronica turned to Severus. "You can join him, _Snivellus_."

Remus and Severus stared at each other as Harry cleared his throat slightly. "Mood swings, nausea, exhaustion," Harry looked up from a small book he was holding, "are some of the symptoms of pregnancy."

Veronica snorted. "Don't the three of you think I would know if I was pregnant?"

"Darling…" Remus tightened his hold on Veronica's hand.

"Back off, Moony!" Veronica carefully climbed to her feet. She weaved slightly as Harry wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thank you, Harry. Could you help me down to the study?"

"Sure, Aunt Veronica." Harry helped Veronica down the stairs and into the study.

"Thank you, Harry." Veronica sank into the chair behind the desk. "I'll be fine now."

"Okay. If you need anything, just call." Harry slipped out the study door.

Veronica found a sheet of parchment. She dipped a quill into an inkbottle filled with purple ink and began to write:

_Congratulations Ani!_

_ You must have gone into labor not long after we parted ways. I bet little Leo looks a lot like Sirius with his black hair. He probably has a bit of you mixed in as well. Harry can't wait to see you and Leo on the 31st. Could you and your family be here early that morning? Molly Weasley is coming then as well but we could use a bit more help. Harry still hasn't figured out that we are giving him a party. I mean Ginny and I had an invitation list out yesterday evening and Harry saw it but didn't think about what it was for. That child is so oblivious sometimes._

_ I want to ask you a question. How did you know you were pregnant? Did you have a lot of morning sickness or anything? The reason I'm asking is because I think I might be pregnant. I don't want to verify it quite yet because it would be devastating if I'm not. Besides it wouldn't do for Remus to get a big head, now would it? I'll see you at the party. Congrats again!_

_Veronica Lynn_

_P.S. I hope Leo likes this teddy bear and blanket. Pull on his ear and watch him dance._

Veronica finished sealing the letter in its envelope as Pig flew into the room. He hopped from foot to foot while Veronica finished wrapping the bear and blanket. She tied the package and letter to Pig's foot. She watched the tiny owl fly out the window before she climbed to her feet and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.


	17. Introducing Leo Black

July 31, 1996

Veronica calmly left the bathroom and slowly made her way down the stairs to the front hall. Suddenly the curtains on Mrs. Black's portrait flew open.

"You filthy little blood traitor, how dare you contaminate the house of my father?" Mrs. Black scowled at Veronica. "You are a worthless blood traitor that loves half-breeds and Mudbloods."

"I'm no blood traitor!" Veronica held her right hand up as high as her waist. "Hasn't anyone told you that I have the power to destroy you?" Mrs. Black almost snarled as Veronica's smile took on a more dangerous edge. "You'd best not mess with me today. My hormones are really raging and I'm looking to hurt someone. Since you are royally pissing me off I might have to hurt you." Veronica waved her left hand over the moth eaten curtains as a knock sounded on the front door.

The curtains closed as Veronica moved to the front door. She opened it a crack and saw four figures in hooded cloaks. One of the figures held a baby carrier in her left hand. Veronica flung open the door. "Ani!"

"Veronica!" Ani threw the hood of her cloak back and hugged Veronica with one arm.

"Let me see him." Veronica slowly moved the pale blue blanket from the baby's face. Veronica's eyes roamed over the tiny features. "He's so adorable, Ani."

"Thank you.' Ani preened slightly as Moonlight coughed slightly. "Oh yeah. This is my sister, Moonlight, her boyfriend, Rath, and my older brother, Kurt. Guys, this is Veronica."

"So you're the one who got Remus?" Moonlight pushed back the hood of her cloak to get a better look at Veronica. "Not bad."

"Thank you." Veronica moved from the door way. "Please come in. The neighbors may begin to wonder what is going on." Veronica motioned them inside.

Kurt, Moonlight, Rath, and Ani moved into the hallway as Remus made his way to the bottom of the stairs. Veronica took their cloaks as he leaned against the banister. Veronica carefully lifted Leo's carrier from Ani's hand.

"Hand over the baby and no one gets hurt." Remus hugged Ani. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and Leo's all yours. He just ate so he won't be hungry for a while." Ani watched as Remus took the carrier from Veronica.

"He's cute. Maybe too cute, like his father." Remus hefted the carrier with his left hand as he turned to Rath and Kurt. "I'm going to the kitchen. Say goodbye to your son, Ani. Rath, Kurt, care to join me for some tea?"

"I'm not objecting to something stronger." Kurt followed after Remus.

Rath turned to Moonlight. "Behave." He hurried after Remus and Kurt.

Ani stared at the curtained picture of Mrs. Black as she, Moonlight, and Veronica made their way up the stairs.

"We decided that you should have your own room. You know someplace you can go to get away from everyone and to feed Leo." Veronica led the way to the room at the far end of the hall. "I hope you like it." Veronica swung open the door.

Ani stepped into the dimly lit room. The lights flared to life to reveal a room painted in dark blue with white trim. "Thanks. It's gorgeous." Ani moved to the bed. "Let's talk."

Veronica and Moonlight moved into the room. Moonlight moved to a pale blue armchair beside a dingy window. Veronica closed the door and moved toward the bed.

"What are we going to …?" Veronica caught Ani as she threw herself at Veronica for another hug.

"Being sick and tired. Girl, you're so pregnant!" Ani smiled broadly.

"I know." Veronica blushed slightly. "I was supposed to have something start on the night of the full moon but it didn't so I figured it out."

"How are you feeling?" Moonlight cracked her knuckles.

"Okay except for the morning sickness." Veronica sighed deeply. "Don't tell Remus. He'll get a big head."

"Hard to believe that the two of you will be having a baby before too long." Ani hugged Veronica again. "I'm so excited."

"Look we won't spill the beans to anyone but you'll have to tell him eventually." Moonlight barely smiled.

Veronica stared at Moonlight for a minute. "You remind me of someone, Moonlight. He was gruff and mean when he wanted to be but he was one of the sweetest guys I knew back in Canada."

"Moonlight be sweet? Yeah right." Ani laughed as Moonlight and Veronica followed her from the room.

They nearly collided with Harry as he moved down the stairway. E stopped in mid-step when he saw Ani and Veronica laughing together. "Ani!" Harry hurtled toward the three women as fast as he could. His arms made their way around Ani and he swung her around.

"Put me down." Ani laughed as Harry placed her on her feet. She stepped back and craned her neck to see all of him. "Shit, boy, you've grown!"

"Ani!" Veronica stifled a giggle. "Bad enough I had to heart that from…"

"Come off it, Aunt Veronica. I've heard a lot worse from Uncle…" Harry's voice became muffled since Veronica held a hand over his mouth.

"Never say those names in my presence." Veronica removed her hand and smiled mischievously. "Not unless you want 'Lioness' to pay them a visit?"

"Veronica, as much as I would like to see 'Lioness', it's not such a good idea in your condition." Moonlight raised her eyebrows slightly. "That is if you catch my meaning?"

"Consider it caught." Veronica's head jerked from side to side.

"Condition?" Harry turned to Veronica. "I seem to remember you saying a while ago that you would know if you were pregnant." Harry watched Veronica's cheeks redden. "I knew it!"

"Shh!" Veronica grabbed Harry's arm as she glanced around the hall. "I don't want Remus to know yet." She rolled her eyes when Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know how he'll get about it."

"Okay. I won't tell him. Yet." Harry smiled broadly as he turned to Moonlight. "You must be Moonlight."

"I guess I am." Moonlight nodded slightly but didn't grasp Harry's hand.

Veronica laughed quietly. "Come on. Let's go see if there's any tea left."

Harry extended his arm to Ani. "Where's Leo? I can't wait to see him."

"Remus, Rath, and Kurt have him. It was nice to get a break." Ani laughed as Harry hurried her past Mrs. Black covered portrait. "Hey, Veronica, what happened to Mrs. Black?"

"Oh, she decided to keep to herself for today." Veronica smiled slightly as she and Moonlight moved past the portrait. The doorbell sounded when they reached the door to the kitchen. "I'll get it. You three save me some tea." Veronica waited until Harry had started down the stairs to the kitchen. She flung open the door and ushered Molly into the hallway. "Come in, Molly. Harry just went into the kitchen."

Molly hurried into the hallway. "How do we get him out of the kitchen?"

"I've arranged for him, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to stay in the library with a load of Muggle board games." Veronica kissed Molly's cheek. "Maybe I can get Rath and Kurt to stay with them so we can get everything done?"

"Sounds good." Molly turned a confused look in Veronica. "Kurt and Rath?'

"Rath is Moonlight's boyfriend and Kurt is Ani and Moonlight's brother." Veronica led the way to the kitchen.

Harry looked up from Leo's cherub face as Veronica and Molly stepped into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley." Harry carefully climbed to his feet and allowed Molly to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Who is this little one?" Molly scooped Leo from Harry's arms.

"He's my son, Molly." Ani stepped from the stove.

"He's adorable, Ani. What's his name?" Molly carefully handed Leo to Veronica.

"Promise not to get upset?" Veronica watched as Molly nodded. "Leo Black."

"That's a nice…" Molly's eyes widened slightly. "Black? He's Sirius' son?" Veronica nodded slightly. "I thought he's become more responsible than this. To leave a baby and a…"

"Molly, we were married." Ani placed some tea on the table. "Please calm down."

"Molly, I threatened Sirius with his life and I watched him die." Veronica transfigured one of the kitchen chairs into a rocking chair. "I know Sirius caused you a lot of grief over the last year. He was just like a son to you so why not consider Leo your first grandson." Veronica watched as Ani steered Molly to the rocking chair. "Now you sit there and hold Leo while Ani and I get breakfast on the table."

Moonlight moved over toward Molly. "When I first found out about Ani and Sirius, I wanted to kill him. Then I watched them together and I realized that he was good for Ani. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. He gave her this baby and a lot of love." She fingered Leo's soft black hair.

Ron barreled into the kitchen. He barely managed to stop when he saw Molly holding Leo. "Mum! Don't tell me that I have another brother or sister."

"Your father and I decided that seven was enough." Molly scowled slightly. "This is Leo Black, Ani and Sirius' son."

Ron crept closer to Leo as Veronica placed several platters on the table. "He's adorable. He might look a lot like Sirius." He turned to the table. "FOOD!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron flinched at his middle name. "You will wait until everyone is here before you eat." Molly pushed gently with her toe to start the chair rocking and softly hummed a lullaby.

Hermione and Ginny hurried into the kitchen. Veronica motioned them to the table. "You'd better get started before Ron. I'm afraid there won't be anything left."

Molly continued to rock Leo as the others ate their breakfast or bustled about the kitchen cleaning. She barely noticed when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hurried up stairs to begin their tournament of games. Rath and Kurt volunteered to watch them while the others prepared for Harry's party. Ani and Veronica glanced at each other. It seemed as if tiny Leo had managed to get Molly to forgive Sirius Black of all his past crimes.


	18. Happy Birthday, Harry

July 31, 1996

Veronica wandered into the library and saw Ginny and Harry still playing Monopoly. Ron, Hermione, Kurt and Rath were arguing over the rules to Uno. Veronica smiled as Harry landed on Boardwalk with 2 houses and a hotel.

"Damn." Harry started counting his money and realized he didn't have enough to give Ginny. "You wouldn't like to have my three properties in lieu of payment of rent, would you?" His lopsided grin flashed across his face.

"I don't think so. Now pay up." Ginny held out her hand and waited for Harry to place the money in it.

"But I don't have enough money." Harry's whine reached Veronica's ears.

"Well I guess that means that I won this game." Ginny laughed as Harry gave her the money and the properties.

Ron glanced over at Harry and Ginny. "So my baby sister has finally beaten the great Harry Potter."

Ginny jumped to her feet and began to bounce around the room. Veronica stepped further into the room as Rath and Kurt picked up the Uno cards and put them away.

"Well I know who not to play with the next time I want to play Monopoly." Veronica pulled an enchanted scarf out from one of her pockets. "Okay everyone out except Harry."

Kurt and Rath ushered Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out the door of the library. Veronica watched as Harry quickly cleaned up Monopoly and put it away. She noticed that the table was larger than the one she put in the room.

Harry noticed her confused look. "Remus did it."

"Oh." Veronica whipped out her wand and pointed it at the table. "_Extenuo_." The table sank to its original size. "That's better."

"What did you need from me, Aunt Veronica?" Harry moved the box back to its place on the other table.

"I need you to put this scarf over your eyes, Harry." Veronica handed the scarf to Harry.

Harry wrapped the enchanted scarf over his eyes. "Cool. The World Cup." He felt Veronica tightening the knot. "Now what?"

"I'm going to lead you to the kitchen." Veronica took Harry's right hand in her left and placed her right hand on his waist. "Come on."

They slowly made their way down the stairs toward the kitchen. Harry's left hand trailed lightly along the wall. Veronica released his hand to wave her hand over the kitchen door and making it open. Noise suddenly hit Harry and Veronica's ears. Veronica loosened the scarf and pulled it away from Harry's eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Shouts echoed through the kitchen.

"This certainly is." Harry turned to Veronica and hugged her. "Thank you."

Veronica blushed slightly. "You're welcome, Harry. I figured that you should have at least one memorable birthday." Veronica motioned to Ani to start the music. "Now. Let's party!"

Ani turned on the CD player before she hurried over to Harry and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Ani." Harry hugged Ani. "Where's Leo?"

"I think Molly is trying to keep him from Tonks." Ani laughed as Harry moved through the crowd. "It's good to see him focused on something other than old snake face."

"It is." Veronica pulled Ani closer and whispered into her ear. "I think he's going to ask Ginny out."

"What?" Ani's eyes followed the direction that Veronica was pointing.

Harry stood close to Ginny as she cooed to Leo who was curled up in her arms. No one could miss the happiness on Harry's face as he gazed at the petite redhead. Veronica and Ani smiled at each other. Ani pulled Veronica toward the stage that they had set up along one wall of the kitchen.

"Let's get this party started right." Veronica pulled Ani onto the stage with her. Ani turned down the music as several large red firecrackers shot from the end of Veronica's wand. "May I have your attention?" Fred and George, the ever faithful jokesters, dropped to their knees in front of Ani and Veronica. "Knock it off, boys." Everyone laughed as Fred and George tried to knock each other's head off.

Remus hauled them to their feet. "Don't make her hurt you." He pushed them back into the crowd. "There you go, darling."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Veronica blew Remus a kiss before she turned back to the crowd. "Now before we let Harry open any presents…" Groans echoed trough the kitchen. "…Our friends from the United States have brought something with them for this party." Everyone turned to look at Leo gazing out at the crowd from Ginny's arms. "Not Leo. But isn't he adorable?" The group nodded as one while Ani handed Veronica a microphone and held one in her own hand.

"What are those?" Ron pointed at the microphones.

"These are microphones, Ron." Veronica held up the microphone for the others to see. "We have Ani, Moonlight, Rath and Kurt to thank for this evening's entrainment."

"And what would that be?" Dean Thomas' voice floated from the back of the room.

"Karaoke!" Ani stepped to one side as she and Moonlight pulled back the curtains to reveal a karaoke machine and a variety of CDs.

"Yes!" Hermione's hands clapped over her mouth.

Everyone laughed as Veronica tapped her finger against the microphone. "Okay. Since it is Harry's birthday, he gets to decide who is to embarrass themselves first. Harry?"

She handed the microphone to Harry as he climbed onto the stage. His eyes gazed out over the crowd. "Okay, Aunt Veronica, you get to start us off."

"I shouldn't have given you the mike." Veronica rolled her eyes as the music for 'I Will Survive' filled the kitchen. "Okay!"

Everyone stood mesmerized as Veronica's melodious voice blended with the pulsing music. Applause filled the kitchen when Veronica finished.

"You're no fun, Veronica." Ani clapped a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "You weren't supposed to know the words."

"That used to be her favorite song when we were younger." Remus caught Veronica as she lunged at him. "Who is next?"

"Ani!" Moonlight scooped up the free microphone. "Let's do it."

"Okay." Ani moved toward the center of the stage as 'Is There Life Out There?' started.

Their voices blended together. Unfortunately not everyone had a good sound. Everyone covered their ears as Ron sang 'Achy Breaky Heart'. Hermione and Ginny's voices blended beautifully when they sang 'Does He Love You?'. Harry's voice cracked slightly over some of the high notes of 'I'm a Believer'. Remus, Alastor, Kurt, and Rath completely destroyed 'Surfin' USA'. Gradually everyone had a turn to sing. Finally Molly brought out the large chocolate cake for Harry.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you." Everyone waited as Harry blew out the candles on the cake.

Molly whisked the cake away and began to cut it. Veronica held up her hands. "Since everyone has had a turn with the karaoke machine, I think we'll put Harry on stage to open his presents." She pulled Harry onto the stage and conjured a chair for him.

Remus, Alastor, and Kurt carried over the large pile of birthday gifts. Ginny handed a roll of parchment and a self-inking quill to Hermione.

"Which one do I open first?" Harry picked up a gift with untidy scrawl across the top. "Hagrid's." He ripped through the brown paper and pulled out a book.

"What is it?" Veronica glanced at the title. "An Advanced Guide to Magical Creatures. I suppose that will come in handy next year."  
"I think it will." Harry handed it to Ani who placed it on the table covered with a red tablecloth. He picked up another gift and carefully opened the wrapping. He pulled out a pocket foe glass. "Thanks, Professor Moody."

"I thought you'd like to know when you're enemies are getting ready to attack." Moody smiled slightly.

Slowly Harry made his way through the gifts. Finally he held a small jewelry box in his hand. Veronica placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait for a second. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, would the three of you come up here." Ron, Ginny, and Hermione climbed onto the stage as Veronica pulled out several boxes from her pocket. "Since you already had a birthday, Ron, and Ginny and Hermione's are coming up soon, I thought it would be nice for the three of you to get something from us as well." She handed on box to Ron. Then she handed the remaining boxes to Hermione and Ginny. "Go ahead and open them."

Together the four teenagers ripped through the wrapping paper. The boys pulled out their Gryffindor rings and slid them onto their right ring fingers. Harry felt the ring adjusting its size to fit his hand. Suddenly Ginny and Hermione both squealed as they pulled out the charm bracelets.

"This is gorgeous, Aunt Veronica." Ginny hugged Veronica tightly.

"Open the other box, Ginny, Hermione." Veronica smiled as Ginny and Hermione pulled out their Gryffindor necklaces. "Happy Birthday, everyone."

No one could tell where Veronica ended and the teenagers began as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hugged her tightly. No one even noticed the four owls flew into the kitchen until they landed beside the hugging group. Harry knelt down and removed all the letters. He handed each one to the others. He carefully ripped into the envelope as did Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Our O.W.L. results." Harry glanced up from the list.

Veronica took the list from Harry's hand. "You received an Exceeds Expectations for an overall score. You received a total of ten O.W.L.s."

Harry scooped Veronica up and swung her around. "How about you, Ron? Hermione?"

"I got a total of twelve O.W.L.s with an overall score of Outstanding." Hermione squealed slightly. "Ron?"

"I got eleven O.W.L.s with an overall score of Exceeds Expectations." Ron hugged Hermione. "Thanks for all your help." Suddenly he blushed when he realized he was hugging Hermione.

Veronica noticed Ginny's mouth gaping open. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Veronica took the letter from Ginny and read it. "You were made prefect. That's wonderful, Ginny."

"I don't want to be prefect." Ginny groaned slightly when she heard her mother's snort. "It's just that I wanted to try out for the Quidditch team this year."

"As a reward, how about we buy you a broom, Ginny?" Molly climbed onto the stage. "Nothing fancy mind you. We still need to live on a budget."

Ginny hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mum."

"Well, I guess we should be wrapping this up soon." Veronica started ushering the crowd toward the fireplace. "Anyone not going by Floo powder best line up at the door. Remus will be driving you home shortly." Veronica held out the pot of Floo powder to the departing kids.

Slowly the kitchen emptied. Veronica glanced around and saw Harry holding Leo while Ginny was looking on. Ron and Hermione were talking quietly in the corner. Molly, Moonlight, and Ani had started cleaning up the kitchen. Kurt and Rath were helping Alastor take down the streamers and balloons. Veronica sighed as she started cleaning as well.


	19. The Potters Were My Parents?

August 11, 1996

Veronica placed her teaching robes into one of her trunks. Remus snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed as Remus pulled her against his body.

"Packing?" Remus nibbled along her neck. "Already?"

"I need to be ready to leave tomorrow night." Veronica turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"We'll have the weekends and I'll visit some during the week." Remus tightened his hold around her waist.

A slight tapping sounded from the window. Remus released Veronica and moved toward the window. A tawny owl flew into the room and landed on the open trunk. It angled its head as it gazed at Veronica. Veronica sighed softly as she removed the letter. The owl hooted once and took off out the window. Veronica stared at the aged envelope. Her hands shook slightly as she read the name on the envelope: 'Miss Veronica Lynn Croft'.

"Remus." Veronica held out the envelope to Remus who took it from her shaking hand. "Who do you think it's from?"

"Only one way to find out." Remus slit open the envelope and pulled the letter from it. "Read it."

Veronica sank into an armchair and took the letter from Remus. Slowly her shaking hands opened the aged parchment. She sighed deeply and started to read the letter.

_February 16, 1978_

_My darling daughter Veronica,_

_ As I write this, you are celebrating your 17th birthday with your friends. Albus was to send this letter for me but he told me that he wishes to put a Memory Charm on you. I asked him to send this to you when you have finally returned to us. We all agreed that your parentage and most of the prophecy should be kept from you. These were things that you were better off not knowing but now I think it wasn't the best laid plan._

_ Your parentage was a lie. For years you were told that my older sister, Brooklyn, and her husband, Justin Croft, were your parents. I'm so sorry that your father and I put you in that house. We didn't know how Justin was going to treat you but we never imagined that he would be beat you like he did. Your real father is Thomas Potter. He wanted to tell you so often that he was your father but never did. I, Evelyn Potter, am your mother. I wished that we had never given you up but I guess that is something that we can never change. We asked Brooklyn and Justin to raise you because of Voldemort gaining power. We knew that when you were born that you were different from James. You were special and we wanted to protect you. Justin thought the way most Muggles do. He thought he could beat the magic out of you but he was wrong._

_ Brooklyn wrote to me and told me that you would be going to Hogwarts but that Justin wouldn't pay for any of it. Thomas and I paid for everything that you needed for school. When Thomas and I realized that you were going to Hogwarts with James we were elated. Two days after the start of the year, James wrote and told us of a young girl in first year that was going to be moved into his year. We again were elated that you were going to be with James and his friends and decided to help in anyway we could. The very next day I heard that Brooklyn and Justin had been murdered. I contacted Albus and told him that we would take you in after all we were your parents. He agreed that it was for the best. I was excited to have my baby home after all those years._

_ Now for the prophecy. A week before your birth we were told by Albus of an ancient prophecy. Apparently this prophecy was told sometime during the year 900 and actually came true in 997 during the time of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin._

_ According to the legend, Gryffindor and Slytherin loved the same woman. Her name was Esmeralda Eversole. She was exactly like you in everyway. Her eyes changed colors with her emotions. She was friends with centaurs, werewolves, giants, and merpeople. She taught at Hogwarts for at least ten years and treated all the students kindly. She never agreed with Slytherin's views about purebloods and Muggle-borns. She was the one who stopped the fighting between Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_ One night, a traveler came to Hogwarts with a chained phoenix. Esmeralda couldn't stand to see the beautiful and proud creature chained so she freed it. The phoenix was so grateful that it stayed as Gryffindor and Esmeralda's constant companion. Not long after the phoenix arrived, another traveler brought a griffin to the school. Before Esmeralda could calm the griffin, it went on a rampage and killed several students. Esmeralda put herself between a young girl and the griffin. She managed to calm the griffin and released it. Esmeralda's bravery only deepened Gryffindor's love for her. Slytherin also respected her more because the girl she saved was one of his nieces._

_ In 996, Esmeralda and Gryffindor were married. This caused some strife between the two wizards but not as much as the issue of blood. Later in the same year, Slytherin left the school. Esmeralda and the others thought they had seen the last of Slytherin but little did they know that he would return a year later._

_ When Slytherin returned, he fought against a school united. In a final act of bravery, Esmeralda transferred all of her powers to Gryffindor. With this aid of her powers, Godric Gryffindor was finally able to defeat Salazar Slytherin. However, before Slytherin's final defeat, he was able to strike one final drastic blow to Gryffindor. Slytherin murdered Esmeralda. Not even phoenix tears cold help her. Gryffindor felt as if his heart was ripped from his very chest. As he held her in his arms, she told her beloved Gryffindor of another that would give her powers to aid their cause. A battle that would take place in a thousand years._

_ She told him of another woman with her exact traits and talents that would aid in the defeat of Slytherin's heir. She also warned him that if she were to join Slytherin's heir that their efforts to stop Slytherin's dark work would be lost. Gryffindor promised her, as she lay dying in his arms, that there would always be Gryffindors to carry on their noble cause of protecting their world. With her dying breath, she told Gryffindor that she loved him and to care for their twins, their son and daughter. Gryffindor refused to let her go, even in death. He loved her so that he built a monument in the very center of the cemetery just beyond Hogsmeade._

_ You, my darling, are Esmeralda's prediction. You are an heir of Gryffindor and so is James. You are more like Esmeralda than you know. I feel that it is time for this information to be passed on. James will be married soon and you won't be able to remember us. Always remember that you are a Potter first and foremost. The Gryffindor blood flows strongly through your veins. Protect our world from Voldemort as well as our future. Be careful in your quest to protect the innocent and for peace. Remember that we will always love you and James._

_Love always,_

_Thomas and Evelyn Potter_

Veronica let the letter flutter to the floor. "My parents…Sweet Merlin."

Remus wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "It's okay. Hush, darling."

Veronica pulled back slightly. "It's not okay. I lived with them for six years and I never told them that I loved them." Veronica picked up the letter and handed it to Remus. "Read it."

Remus took the letter and quickly read it. "Gryffindor's heirs." He glanced over at his grief stricken wife. "You and James are Gryffindor's heirs. And that also makes Harry an heir of Gryffindor's heir."

Veronica nodded slightly. "James and I were brother and sister. We never knew that we were family."

"The Potters were trying to protect the both of you." Remus wrapped his arms around her again.

"But by putting the Memory Charm on me, it just thrust James and Lily further into the light." Veronica buried her face into Remus; neck.

"Never think that. James and Lily's fate had nothing to do with you." Remus tightened his hold on Veronica.

"Harry! We need to tell Harry." Veronica's voice was slightly muffled because of her position.

"Wait here. I'll go find him." Remus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he hurried from the room.

Veronica pulled her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tears from her cheek. She climbed to her feet and carefully slid the letter back into the envelope. She placed it on the small table. She picked up several books and moved to her trunk as the bedroom door swung open. Harry and Remus entered the room.

"What do you want to talk about, Remus?" Harry took in Veronica's tear-streaked face. "Aunt Veronica, are you okay?"

Veronica placed the books in her trunk before moving to the table. "There's something I think you need to read, Harry."

"What is it?" Harry took the letter from Veronica.

"Read it, Harry." Veronica watched Harry sink into the armchair.

Veronica moved around the room gathering her things as Harry read the letter. As she placed her toiletries into the trunk, Harry climbed to his feet. Veronica felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"We are family." Harry had spoken so softly that Veronica had barely heard him.

"Yes, Harry." Veronica gave him a watery smile. "We're family."

Remus cleared his throat. "Veronica, Harry, perhaps we could discuss the other part of the letter."

"What part would that be?" Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

"The part that says that James and I are Gryffindor's heirs." Veronica sighed as she placed her jewelry box in the trunk.

"I guess that means that I'm also Gryffindor's heir." Harry watched as Remus and Veronica nodded. "Do you think there is more to this legend?"

"Well, as the History of Magic professor, I'm sure I'll be able to find it in one of the many history books that I purchased." Veronica motioned to the pile of books and parchment scattered on a large table in the middle of the sitting area.

"Didn't you buy a book on the Founders, Veronica?" Remus rummaged through the books.

"I don't think I did but I bought ten different books so I might have." Veronica moved to the table and helped Remus rummage through the books and parchment.

"Damn. I could have sworn that you had bought a book on the Founders." Remus looked up from the books.

Veronica sank into the chair beside the table. "I guess we'll have to find a copy at the library or in Flourish and Blotts."

"We'll find it, Aunt Veronica." Harry placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "I'm sure Madam Pince has several books on the Founders."

Veronica smiled. "You're right, Harry. We'll worry about it later. For now I think we should be celebrating Miss Weasley's birthday."

Harry blushed slightly. "I'll see you for dinner." Harry kissed Veronica's cheek and smiled.

"Wait up, Harry." Remus placed the books back on the table and kissed Veronica's forehead. "Don't be long."

"I won't. I just want to finish packing." Veronica straightened the stacks of books, parchment, and notebooks as Remus and Harry left the room.

As the door closed, she picked up the letter and read it again. "Gryffindor's heirs and Slytherin's heir will battle again. Only this time, Slytherin won't win."

Veronica refolded the letter carefully and placed it on top of the books already in the second trunk. She locked the trunks with a simple wave of her hand. She closed the bedroom behind her and hurried down to the kitchen to total bedlam.


	20. Staff Meeting

August 20, 1996

Veronica hurried into the staff room. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout looked up from their notes.

"Good to see you getting settled in, Professor Lupin." Professor Flitwick levitated a cup of tea over to Veronica's seat.

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick." Veronica placed her notebooks on the table. "I thought I was going to be late."

"You were one of the only students who showed up for class early." Professor Sprout turned back to her notes.

Professor McGonagall laughed. "Yes but usually we found her in the arms of Remus. More than once I had to break them apart. I'm so glad that the two of you finally got married."

"Aren't we all?" Severus stepped into the room. "Professors."

"Ah, Severus." Professor Flitwick glanced between Veronica and Severus. "Ready for the new year?"

"As long as I don't get anymore accident prone students, I'm ready." Severus sat across from Veronica. "Good morning, Veronica."

"Severus." Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly. She opened one of her notebooks, picked up her self-inking quill, and began jotting down notes.

"Are you ready for the dunderheads that we call students?" Severus leaned back in his seat.

"The students are not 'dunderheads' as you so kindly put it and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling them that." Veronica's eyes narrowed a bit more.

Professor McGonagall glanced at Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout before looking back at Veronica and Severus. "Um... would the two of you like to take this discussion outside?"

"I'm not discussing anything with him, Professor McGonagall, since there is nothing to discuss." Veronica turned back to her notes as Hagrid, Firenze, Madam Hooch, Madam Pince, and Madam Pomfrey stepped into the room. She glanced up at the sound of hooves against the stone floor. "Firenze?"

Firenze caught Veronica as she launched herself at him. "Miss Croft, it is good to see you again, my friend."

"I was married last month, Firenze. Didn't Hagrid tell you?" Veronica smiled as Firenze stood beside her chair.

"I suppose you married young Mr. Lupin." Firenze smiled as Veronica nodded. "And now you have returned to teach here as is your destiny."

Veronica smiled again. "I don't know about the destiny part but I'm going to be teaching History of Magic."

Slowly the chatter died down as the rest of the teachers filled the room. The last person to step into the room was Dumbledore. All talk stopped as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Oh good. Everyone is here." Dumbledore glanced around the room. "At least everyone who is coming anyway." The group laughed except for Severus who barely cracked a smile. "I would like to introduce our two new teachers. First we have Mr. Kurt Wagner, who has agreed to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Kurt moved from the shadows and into the light Veronica squealed slightly as Kurt moved toward her. "Didn't think to tell us at Harry's party?" Veronica motioned to the empty seat beside her.

"Hello." Kurt squeezed Veronica's shoulder before he sank into the empty chair beside her.

"Now for the new History of Magic appointment. Please welcome Mrs. Veronica Lupin." Dumbledore motioned to Veronica. "I'm sure that most of you remember her as Miss Croft from her time here as a student." Several of the professors nodded as Veronica smiled from her seat. "Now onto business. I understand that we have a whole new curriculum for History of Magic. Perhaps you could explain, Professor."

"Of course, Headmaster." Veronica climbed to her feet. "First let me welcome Kurt to the teaching staff. I'm glad you're here." Veronica shuffled through her notebooks. "I'm sure many of you have noticed that several shipments of books have arrived over the last few days." Several of the Professors nodded. "I had a bit of difficulty trying to figure out how to approach the subject of history given the fact that our last professor is a ghost. I decided that it was best for me to draw on my own experiences. You see even the most studious student may become easily distracted during a history lesson. I can attest to that having the friends that I did. I figured a way in my first years of teaching to be able not only to teach history but make it interesting enough for the students to remember for the tests and quizzes that I often gave." She flipped through the notebook with one hand. "I decided in order to get the kids to learn history I would have to get them involved with the retelling of it. I managed to perfect it within three years of establishing it at my first job."

"You need to get to the point." Severus rolled his eyes.

"And you need to shut your mouth." Veronica glared at Severus. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the students will learn about history by reenacting it."

"What exactly does that mean?" Professor McGonagall leaned forward in her seat.

"Instead of them just reading from the books, I plan on having them take part by giving them particular parts to play during history." Veronica smiled as several of the professors laughed. "I know it sounds silly but let me assure you it has the desired results. Let me give you an example. While I was teaching in the United States, the children had to learn about the Civil War, or the War Between the States. This was considered a major part of their history lessons so I made up little cards with red and black writing on them, such as maimed-missing leg or death after battling infection. I gave these cards out at the beginning of each battle we studied and the kids got an idea of what exactly it was like to be in the Union or Confederate armies. After we studied a battle I gave a test on it. You'd be surprised how many actually passed. Those that didn't were often assigned some sort of extra credit project that was based on the lesson. I have yet to have a student fail my class."

"This method actually worked?" Severus scoffed slightly.

"It worked better than intimidating and terrifying the students so much that they couldn't learn from their mistakes." Veronica practically growled at Severus as the other professors moved away from them.

"I do not intimidate my students!" Severus jumped to his feet and glared at her.

"Maybe not the Slytherins!"

"There are students at this school who can't seem to handle the pressure!"

"If you're talking about Neville, then you'd best think again!" Veronica's voice rumbled with a suppressed roar. "And if you mean Harry, then you'd best prepare for war!"

"Veronica." Kurt tried to pull Veronica away from Severus as Firenze tried to pull her back by holding onto her shoulders.

"He's been asking for it ever since…"

"Just keep telling yourself that he's not worth it." Kurt's voice slowly began to calm Veronica.

"You're right, Kurt. He's not worth it." Veronica turned to Dumbledore. "Please excuse me for a few minutes, Headmaster."

"Of course, Professor.' Dumbledore motioned to the door. "Perhaps you should take Professor Wagner or Firenze with you?"

"No, Headmaster. I just need to be alone for a while in order to cool down." Veronica gave Dumbledore a tight smile. "I can't do that while I'm discussing the problem." Veronica opened the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

Veronica closed the door firmly behind her. She barely made it outside before she screamed. She stalked down the steps and toward the lake. Once there she screamed again, scaring the birds from the trees. She flopped down onto the grass and leaned against the large beech tree. She stared out over the lake for a few moments before jumping to her feet again. She quickly transfigured her robes into a pair of black sweats and a green t-shirt. She stretched her muscles to loosen up. Quickly she began walking along the lake. Before long she was jogging swiftly along the deserted banks. She finally returned to the entrance of the castle and returned her clothes to normal. She walked up the steps and made her way to the staff room. She quietly opened the door. The room was empty except for Dumbledore.

"Your few minutes turned into an hour." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he motioned to the chair beside him.

"I'm sorry but I needed a bit more time to cool off, Albus." Veronica dropped into the seat. "I didn't mean to disrupt the meeting."

"You didn't disrupt anything. This was the most interesting meeting I have attended in quite a while." Dumbledore chuckled. "Several of the others will tell you the same thing. I'll tell you now that there is a poll going as to when you and Severus are going to maim each other. I've got the whole month of November."

"Shame I couldn't have finished my tirade. You would have lost the bet." Veronica smiled as the staff room door opened.

"So why don't you share the rest of it with me?" Remus placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder.

Veronica cringed slightly. "I take it that you heard?"

Dumbledore climbed to his feet. "I believe that is my clue to leave."

Remus waited until the door closed behind Dumbledore before sitting in the vacated seat. "Declared war on Severus?"

"He started it."

"You can't use James and Sirius' excuse."

"He was insulting every House but Slytherin."

"You know better than to let him get under your skin."

"I guess I haven't quite forgiven him about Padfoot."

"The way Severus made it sound you were trying to hex him to death."

"Not really but if I could have gotten to my wand then he just might have had a few hex marks on him."

"Come on. Let's take your notes back to your quarters and catch up on the week." Remus climbed to his feet and picked up half of the notebooks.

Veronica sighed as she climbed to her feet and picked up the rest of the notebooks. Remus gripped Veronica's free hand as they made their way to her quarters.


	21. Apologies and Confirmations

August 31, 1996

Veronica shifted the papers on her desk as a knock sounded on her office door. She glanced up as Professor McGonagall stepped into the office. Veronica smiled as she placed some of the papers in a file folder.

"Professor McGonagall." Veronica motioned toward one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Please call me Minerva." Professor McGonagall sat in one of the chairs. "We are colleagues after all."

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" Veronica leaned back in her chair.

"I just wanted to make sure that you don't need anything before the start of the term." Professor McGonagall smiled slightly as Veronica shuffled through the mess on her desk. "Such as Remus?"

"I'll admit that the first few days here made me a little self-conscious about not being near him especially after all we've been through but now I guess I'm more than ready for it." Veronica began to straighten the books on one corner of her ancient desk. "I really wish he could be here with me."

"I know exactly how you feel." Professor McGonagall watched as Veronica moved some of the parchment piles.

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes actually there was. I wanted to discuss your behavior at the staff meeting the other day."

"That wasn't my fault. Severus had it coming. You would think that he would have learned how to keep his mouth shut while others are talking." Veronica stalked over to the window and stared out over the grounds. "He should have kept quiet and then I wouldn't have had to yell at him."

"I must ask you something, Veronica." Professor McGonagall waited until Veronica was seated behind the desk again. "Do you blame Severus for Sirius' death?"

"Why would I blame Severus? He was the one that could have contacted the Order long before he did but he wasn't the one that hit Sirius with that hex. That was Bellatrix." Veronica closed her eyes for a moment. "I blame Bellatrix for Sirius' death. I also blame Sirius."

"Why Sirius?"

"I'm not sure why I blame him. Maybe because now his son doesn't have a father." Veronica picked up a wooden picture frame from her desk and stared at the tiny baby boy encased under the glass. "I just want Leo to have a family."

"You know he does. You, Remus, Harry, Ani, Moonlight, and Kurt are his family."

"I know, Minerva. He deserves to have his father as well."

A knock sounded on the thick oak door. Veronica climbed wearily to her feet and opened the door. Severus stood anxiously in the hallway. Several of the inhabitants of the portraits watched him warily. Most of the school had heard about the battle lines being drawn across the castle grounds. Veronica glared at Severus for a moment before she moved to the side to allow him entry into her half empty office. He glanced around the room taking in the details. He saw the shelves full of books and the cauldron sitting near the fireplace.

"Planning on brewing a potion?" Severus motioned to the cauldron.

"None of your business." Veronica crossed her arms quickly and continued to glare at Severus. "What do you want?"

"I wish to…a…apolo…apologize… for my interruptions at the staff meeting last week. I had no right to question your teaching abilities." Severus rolled his eyes and tried to get the taste of humble pie from his mouth.

"I think I should be leaving." Professor McGonagall quickly removed herself from the line of fire. "I'll speak to you later, Veronica."

Veronica waved distractedly as Professor McGonagall hurried out the door. "Sure, Minerva." Her glare had disappeared and was replaced with one of surprise. "Have a nasty taste in your mouth, Severus?"

"You now how I hate to apologize, Veronica." Severus sank into the vacated seat.

"Seeing as this is only the second time you've done it, I guess I should say thank you." Veronica sat on the edge of her desk. "I should be the one apologizing, Severus. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did."

"You were right to do it. I have been playing favorites with the classes. I guess I saw Tilbelt doing it and thought that was the way things were done." Severus ran a hand through his black hair. "I was wrong."

Veronica's stomach started to rebel as it had been doing for a while now. She glanced at her half eaten lunch and placed a hand on her stomach. "Excuse me for a moment, Severus." She clapped a hand over her mouth and raced out the door.

Severus followed at a slower pace. He watched as Veronica slammed open the door to the girl's bathroom. He heard the retching coming from a stall about halfway down the row. He knelt beside Veronica as she finished bringing up her lunch.

"Feel better?" Severus helped Veronica to her feet.

Veronica leaned on Severus' arm as he led her over to the sinks. She rinsed her mouth out and bathed her face with cold water. "Not really. I'm really beginning to hate feeling like this."

Severus pulled out a small green phial. "Not only did I come to apologize but I also came to give you this. It'll help."

Veronica eyed the green phial suspiciously for a moment. "What exactly is that?"

"It's a potion to help rid you of nausea." He rolled his eyes slightly. "So you really think I would poison you and let an angry werewolf kill me?"

"It might have crossed my mind once or twice." Veronica took the phial and put it in her pocket. "I think I should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I agree. Then you need to take that potion. It'll help." Severus helped Veronica from the bathroom. "Besides I think you need to get it confirmed by someone who is a licensed Healer."

"Get what confirmed?" Veronica watched as Severus gave her a smile. "You're beginning to scare me."

"I know what the symptoms are, Veronica. You and Remus are going to be parents." Severus laughed as Veronica leaned against the wall between two suits of armor.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Harry called me to Headquarters last month. There is no way I bought your feeble excuse that you had the flu." Severus' laughter caused a shiver to race down Veronica's spine.

"Damn! You're to keep it to yourself, potion boy." Veronica pushed herself off the wall and jabbed her forefinger in Severus' hest. "No one is to know until I get it confirmed."

"So go get it confirmed." Severus pushed Veronica into the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"I really despise you right now." Veronica glared once more at Severus before she hurried to speak with Madam Pomfrey.

Veronica hurried through the hallways, flew up the stairs. When she came to the traditional invisible step she jumped over it and three other steps. Peeves could be heard cackling ahead of her so she ducked behind a tapestry and hurried along the shortcut. Finally she arrived in the Hospital wing. She leaned against the open door and tried to catch her breath. Madam Pomfrey stepped from her office with her arms loaded with bandages and potions.

"Good afternoon, Professor Lupin." Madam Pomfrey stacked everything neatly in a small metal cabinet.

"I…need to…confirm…something." Veronica leaned over, placed her hands on her knees and tried to take a deep breath.

"Sit in the chair while I get my wand." Madam Pomfrey hurried into her office as Veronica collapsed into the offered chair. Madam Pomfrey's voice was slightly muffled as she spoke but Veroncia heard her. "I'd expected you to come to me the moment you thought that there was even a slight possibility of this. I assume that Professor Snape sent you to me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Veronica winced slightly at the little girl voice that she had spoken in. "I just wanted to wait a bit longer."

"Well, you won't have to wait any longer." Madam Pomfrey stepped from her office and waved her wand slightly. "I haven't had to do this spell in quite a while so it may take a moment or two." She pointed her wand at Veronica. "_Castigo Conceptio_!" A pale purple light enveloped Veronica slightly before centering on her lower abdomen and changing colors to a deep blue. "Well, I guess you should go and tell Remus that he's going to be a father."

"So my assumption is correct?"

"You are about one month pregnant, my dear. I want to set up a schedule for your check-ups. You are not allowed to drink anything, and I mean anything, alcoholic. I'll let the house-elves know that you are to have milk or pumpkin juice in your goblet for all your meals until I tell them otherwise. And you will need to take it easy. That means no killing Severus until after the babies are born." Madam Pomfrey turned to start back into her office. "And tell Remus to get all the sleep he can now because in about eight months he won't be getting any at all." She whirled around to face Veronica once more. "And one more thing, no animagus transformations until three months after the baby is born."

"That one I already knew." Veronica smiled softly as she climbed to her feet. "I'm off to tell Remus."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head as Veronica slammed open the Hospital Wing's doors. Veronica didn't stop when she reached the top of the stairs. She simply started hopping down them. She heard Peeves cackling near the bottom of the staircase. "Out of my way, Peeves. I don't have time for you today." Peeves watched as Veronica flew past him.

The gargoyle in front Dumbledore's office jumped out of the way and Dumbledore stepped into the hallway. He caught Veronica as she barreled into him. "Professor Lupin. I'm surprised to see you in a hurry. We're not going to make me lose my bet today, are we?"

"No, sir." Veronica panted slightly and finally caught her breath. "I've just been to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore's brow furrowed slightly.

Veronica shook her head vigorously. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything is perfect."

"I take it that Madam Pomfrey had some good news for you?"

"Did everyone in the castle know that I'm pregnant!" Veronica smiled as Dumbledore nodded slightly. "It always was impossible to keep a secret in this castle."

"Go. Tell Remus. I'm sure he's going to be thrilled." Dumbledore gasped slightly as Veronica hugged him tightly before hurrying down the hallway. "Never thought I'd see the day when those two who finally have kids."

Veronica rushed into her office and slammed the door closed. She grabbed the Floo powder from the mantle and threw some onto the smoldering fire. Green flames burst to life suddenly and Veronica stuck her head into the flames. "12 Grimmauld Place." She felt her head spinning on her shoulders. Suddenly she saw the kitchen table of the Order's Headquarters. She looked around and saw Remus and Tonks standing with Alastor and looking at a map. "I hate to interrupt but I need to speak with my husband."

Tonks, Alastor, and Remus all turned to face the fire. Tonks knelt beside the fire. "You just spoke to him yesterday morning."

"Well, I haven't spoken to him today and that, Nymphadora dear…" Veronica giggled as Tonks glared at her. "…Is why I married him. Anyway, I have some news."

"You know where Voldemort is hiding?" Alastor knelt next to Tonks.

"Nope. That would be superb news not good and wonderful news." Veronica watched as Remus knelt on the other side of Tonks. "Any other guesses?" The three heads shook negatively. "Good. Remus, do you remember last month when I was sick?"

"Yeah. You kept insisting that it was the flu." Remus rubbed his neck slightly.

"Well, I have been sick nearly every time I have eaten."

"And you didn't go to Madam Pomfrey?" Remus frowned slightly.

"Well, I just got back from speaking with her. She gave me some wonderful and exciting news."

"And what exactly would that be?" Alastor leaned forward slightly.

"Don't tell me that everyone at Headquarters knew?" Veronica frowned slightly as Tonks and Alastor nodded. "Well, I'm amazed that no one thought to tell Remus."

"Moonlight and Ani swore us to secrecy." Tonks grinned.

"Remind me to kill them later." Veronica sighed. "Well, I suppose that I get to tell Remus now." Tonks and Alastor nodded again. "Good. Remus dear, I think you're going to want to get as much sleep as you can now because in about eight months you won't be sleeping very much."

Remus glanced at Tonks and Alastor. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Surely you're not that thick, boy." Alastor reached around Tonks and slapped Remus' shoulder.

"I thought Sirius was thick but I think you're worse." Tonks giggled slightly.

"Remus, I'm going to have a baby." Veronica watched as Remus blushed slightly.

"We haven't been married long enough." Remus gaped at Veronica.

"I think you need a few lessons with Molly then because according to Madam Pomfrey we have been married long enough." Veronica laughed as Remus turned to Tonks and Alastor.

"She's pregnant?" Remus leaned back slightly on his heels before jumping to his feet and cheering. "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to have a baby!"

Harry had stepped into the kitchen as Remus was making a fool of himself. "I think that is next to impossible, Moony. It's Aunt Veronica that's going to have a baby." Harry knelt on the floor before the fireplace. "I take it that you got it confirmed."

"It's confirmed. You're going to be an older cousin." Veronica turned her head slightly as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stepped into the kitchen followed by Molly, Fred, and George.

"Yes! There's going to be a baby here for us to spoil!" Fred and George danced around the kitchen.

"Not until April, boys. And you're not allowed near it." Molly smiled at Veronica. "So it was confirmed today?"

"Yes, Molly. I just got back from Madam Pomfrey." Veronica smiled at the cheering teenagers. "You would think I was the Virgin Mary the way they're acting."

"They haven't gotten to hold Leo lately so I think they're going through withdrawals." Molly glanced over her shoulder. "Ani's suppose to be here later to see everyone before they leave in the morning."

"Speaking of Ani, I wanted to let you know that Kurt is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year." Veronica smiled as Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny cheered. "That doesn't mean the four of you are going to be allowed to get away with murder."

"Ah, nuts." Ron blushed as Hermione hugged him.

"Look I need to get going. I'll let you know how everything is going tomorrow after the feast, Remus." Veronica turned back to her husband.

"I'm going to look into buying a house in Hogsmeade so I can be near you." Remus leaned closer to the fire.

"If the agent has any questions, tell them to contact me here at Hogwarts. I love you, Remus."

Veronica blew him a kiss.

"I love you even more, Veronica." Remus watched as Veronica pulled her head from the fire.

Veronica shook her head to clean to soot from her hair. "I guess that means I need to wash my hair tonight." She climbed to her feet and walked over to the ancient desk. Out came quill, parchment, and ink. Veronica dipped her quill into the violet ink and began to write.

_Ani,_

_ Remus now knows that I'm pregnant. My due date is sometime in April. I think Molly and Tonks are going to have a time keeping him on the ground. He was shocked and finally he started jumping around like Fred and George are known to do. Speaking of which, keep a close eye on Leo when you go to see everyone tonight. I don't think anything will happen but better safe than sorry. I just wanted to send this quick note before I head down to dinner. Don't worry I have something to take before I eat so that it will stay down. I hope to see you soon._

_Veronica_

Veronica reached into her pocket as a tawny owl landed on her desk. She handed the letter to the owl and watched it fly out the window. She opened the phial that Severus had given her and took a generous sip before replacing the stopper. She looked around her office quickly before she hurried down to the Great Hall and the celebration dinner that Dumbledore had quickly arranged.


	22. Sixth Year Begins

September 1, 1996

Veronica swung her cloak around her shoulders as she hurried from her readied classroom. She calmly walked down the many flights of stairs. As she stepped the final steps the front doors swung open to reveal several hundred students. Veronica smiled as the students who didn't know her stopped at the sight of her leaning on the banister. Several of the Second and Third years trembled as she examined each of the youthful faces.

"Ready for another year of learning, ladies and gentlemen?" Veronica wove her way through the students toward the Great hall. "Personally, I can't wait."

"And who exactly are you?" The drawling voice floated from the back of the crowd.

Veronica closed her eyes briefly. "You are going to find out after the sorting." She smiled at several students. "I don't know about you but that is one thing I don't want to miss." She slowly made her way across the Entrance Hall since those that had met her at Harry's party greeted her warmly.

Harry stepped up behind Draco Malfoy. "I'd advise you not to mess with her, Malfoy, but you have never listened to anyone." He tried to edge his way around Draco.

"Sticking up for Dumbledore's trash? I can't believe you have sunk to a new low." Draco sneered at Harry.

"Trust me, Malfoy. She's not the trash. Your father is." Harry edged away from Draco.

Veronica hurried over to Harry and Draco and stepped between them. "Enough!" She glanced from one boy to the other. Her gaze settled on Draco. "So, you are Lucius Malfoy's son. I should have known. You act exactly like him. Never mind. I want you two to behave. If you don't then I won't be held responsible for what I might do." She pointed to the Great Hall. "Now move it! All of you!"

Veronica watched as the students quickly moved into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall hurried down the stairs, at least as fast as her cane allowed her.

She shook the cane slightly when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Stupid cane." She glared at it for a moment as she leaned heavily on the banister.

"Problems, Minerva?" Veronica hurried to Professor McGonagall's side.

"Actually, yes. I need to meet Hagrid with the First Years but I have just received an owl about a problem with transporting the luggage."

"Go take care of the luggage. I'll meet the First Years for you.'

"Will you also do the Sorting? I hate to ask but I have no idea how long I'll be."

"Of course. I may as well get the practice in while I can." Veronica took the list of names from her. "You go. Take care of the luggage. The children will want their night clothes after the feast."

"Thank you, Veronica. I am very glad you decided to teach here.' Professor McGonagall lumped back up the stairs.

Veronica smiled as a knock sounded on the ancient oak doors. She waved her right hand across them and they slowly creaked open. On the steps stood forty frightened students and Hagrid.

Hagrid's face barely registered surprise when he saw Veronica. "Uh…Veronica…I mean Professor Lupin, the First Year students."

"Thank you, Professor Hagrid." She gave Hagrid and the children a dazzling smile. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts. I am Professor Veronica Lupin. Now if you will follow me…" She turned on her heel and moved gracefully across the Hall to a small room. The students hurried after her. Once they were all in the room Veronica motioned to the door and it closed softly behind them. The students turned their attention to her. "In a moment you will go through these doors and join your classmates but first you must be Sorted. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your House will be like your family. Your accomplishments will earn you House points. Any rule breaking, you will lose House points." Veronica moved toward the door behind her. "Wait here while I make sure we are ready for you." She stepped out the door and saw the ancient Sorting Hat and an equally ancient three-legged stool. She gathered both of these items and quickly moved them to the very center of the dais before the Staff Table.

Dumbledore motioned her to the table. "Where is Minerva?"

"There was a problem with the students luggage and she asked if I'd do the Sorting tonight." Veronica kept her voice down so as not to alarm any of the teachers or students.

"Very well. Before we begin the Sorting, I would like to make the announcements."

"Of course." Veronica glanced over at the door. "Shall I bring in the students?"

"Please." Dumbledore watched as Veronica glided away. "This is going to be very interesting."

Veronica entered the room to find three boys beating up a fourth boy. Several of the girls were trying to pull them apart. The door closed behind her. "Enough!" She separated the boys. "What is going on here?"

"They were calling you names, Professor." One of the girls sniffled a bit while she pointed at the three bullies and Veronica conjured a handkerchief to give her. "He was defending you."

Veronica looked over at the fourth boy, who had blooding dripping from his nose onto his robes. She laughed slightly. "Come here, Mr. Roberts." She pulled out her wand and waved it over his face. The blood cleaned itself from his face and robes. "I don't think your nose is broken."

"Thank you, Ms. Croft." Billy blushed slightly.

"I'm Professor Lupin now. I'll explain later." Veronica clasped his shoulder before she turned to the other boys. "I assure you that if I which House you would be assigned I'd be taking points right now!" She clapped or hands together. "Please line up. We're ready for you now."

The students lined up quickly and followed Veronica into the great Hall. Several of them stopped and stared at the enchanted ceiling. Veronica calmly moved through the line and hurried them along. The line stopped at the very front of the Great Hall as Veronica climbed onto the dais. Dumbledore climbed to his feet.

"Before we attend to the Sorting, I would like to make a few announcements. First the First Years will make note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. A few of our older students would be wise to remember that as well." He seemed to look directly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Second I would like to make a few introductions. We have two new teachers joining our ranks this term. First is Professor Kurt Wagner, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Half of the Great Hall erupted in cheers as Kurt climbed to his feet and waved to the students. Veronica smiled as she saw Harry, Ron, Katie, Colin, Ginny, and Dean pounding the Gryffindor Table. "Second we have the lovely Professor Veronica Lupin. She will be taking over the History of Magic classes since the governors have finally decided to replace Professor Binns." This time three quarters of the Great Hall erupted the cheers and whistles. Veronica blushed as she saw Hermione joining Harry, Ron, Katie, Colin, Ginny, and Dean pounding the table. "Now on with the Sorting!"

Veronica smiled and picked up the Sorting Hat as Professor McGonagall moved toward her seat. "When I call your name, you will come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head." She unfurled the scroll of names. "Ackerley, Penelope."

A terrified girl with strawberry blond hair stepped up to the stool and once the Sorting Hat was on her head it fell past her eyes. "Ravenclaw!"

She hurried to the Ravenclaw Table as Veronica continued. "Altman, Linda."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Baddock, Theodore."

"Slytherin!"

"Blanton, Larry."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bletchley, Emily."

"Slytherin!"

"Bloom, Devin."

"Gryffindor!"

"Branstone, Anthony."

"Slytherin!"

"Bulstrode, Arnold." Veronica recognized one of the three bullies.

"Slytherin!"

"Cauldwell, Cedric."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Coburn, Hope."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Coulter, Tiffany."

"Gryffindor!"

"Daley, Emma."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dashner, David."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Draper, Gary."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Evans, Mark."

"Gryffindor!"

"Fowler, Charlene."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Frobisher, Daphne."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gollihugh, Katie."

"Slytherin!"

"Grissom, Jackson." She frowned slightly at the second bully.

"Slytherin!"

"Hamill, Madison."

"Slytherin!"

"Holmes, Greta."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hooper, Anna."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jernigan, Roger."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Kirke, Julia."

"Gryffindor!"

"Krum, Adrianna." Veronica watched her dab at the tears still in her eyes.

"Gryffindor!"

"McDonald, Kelsey."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Madley, Ruth."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Masters, Grady."

"Ravenclaw!"

"O'Quinn, Jamie."

"Gryffindor!"

"Parker, Christina."

"Slytherin!"

"Quirke, Parker."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Roberts, Billy." Veronica gave him a fortifying smile.

"Gryffindor!"

"Roper, Jared."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Saxon Wayne." She noticed the slight smirk on his face.

"Slytherin!"

"Sewell, Murray."

"Gryffindor!"

"Sherbrooke, Hugo."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Sloper, Alanna."

"Gryffindor!"

"Stoffel, Copper."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Stone, Mandy."

"Slytherin!"

"Summers, Evan."

"Gryffindor!"

As Evan Summers moved to the Gryffindor Table, Veronica finished rolling up the parchment. She gathered up the Sorting Hat and stool, put them back by the door, and hurried to her seat beside Severus.

Dumbledore climbed to his feet and clapped his hands together. "Let the Feast begin!"

Several gasps filled the room as the golden plates filled with food. The students began to eat as Veronica filled her plate. She noticed a crock filled with gumbo and quickly filled her bowl.

"What do you think of the newest batch of students?" Severus picked up his goblet of wine.

"Most of them seem to be well behaved but it looks like we have at least three more pureblood fanatics." Veronica dipped her roll into the gumbo and took a big bite.

"Who would they be?" Severus glanced at the Slytherin table. "I will need to keep an eye on them."

"Anthony Bulstrode, Jackson Grissom, and Wayne Saxon. From what I understand those three were making some comments about me and young Mr. Roberts defended me."

"How would he know to do that?"

"Simple, Severus. He used to be in my history classes back at the last school I taught at."

"Interesting. I'll know not to mess with him." Severus turned back to his plate. "How is that soup you're eating?"

"It's not soup; it's gumbo and it's delicious." To emphasis her point she licked her spoon clean. "You should try some."

"No, thank you." Severus watched as Veronica filled her bowl with more gumbo. "Don't you realize that those spices could affect the baby?"

"Oh, Severus." Madam Pomfrey patted Severus' arm. "The baby will be fine."

"A few spices won't hurt, Severus." Veronica sipped from her goblet.

"I certainly hope that is milk or pumpkin juice." Severus frowned at the goblet in her hand.

"Severus, do you think I'm a fool to put my baby in danger?" Veronica tilted the goblet to reveal the milk inside. "I swear. You must be taking annoying lessons from Remus."

"Not bloody likely." Severus watched as the desserts arrived and Veronica filled her plate with several types of pudding including treacle. "Having cravings?"

"Nope. I just like pudding. Especially treacle." Veronica glanced over at the Gryffindor Table. She watched as Ron and Harry explained Quidditch to Mark Evans and Billy. "Looks like Mr. Roberts and Mr. Evans are getting a crash course in Quidditch."

"Just what we need. More Quidditch loving Gryffindors." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, Severus. I seem to remember when you made a bet with me that Slytherin would beat Gryffindor for the Quidditch Cup." Veronica smiled slightly.

"Don't remind me. That was the worst week of my life." Severus shook his head slightly as the students filed out of the Great Hall. "May I walk you back to your office?"

"Sure, Severus." Veronica climbed to her feet.

They made their way into the Entrance Hall. Harry and Ron were standing in front of Mark, Billy, and Adrianna Krum. Draco, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were facing down the Gryffindors.

"I warned you, Potter. Now these filthy Mudbloods and blood traitors will be the first to die." Draco sneered at the frightened First Years.

Veronica hurried over to the group. "Stop this!"

"What is the meaning for all this, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus stood a step behind Veronica like a vengeful father.

"Potter started it, sir." Draco smirked at Harry.

"That's not the way I saw it, Mr. Malfoy." Veronica frowned at Draco as she turned to Harry. "Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you could tell us what happened."

"Of course, Professors." Harry felt a small hand creeping into his much larger one. "It's okay, Adrianna. Gryffindors stick together."

"Does all this have something to do with Miss Krum's family?" Severus turned to Draco.

"Perhaps I should explain, Professors." Adrianna's soft voice shuddered slightly. "My parents decided last year that I was to come to Hogwarts after my cousin was here and told us about all the kind teachers. Of course my parents discovered Professor Karkaroff's past and that sealed it. My cousin Viktor told me all about Hogwarts and some of the students here. He also told me to judge for myself whom I wanted to be friends with. I met Mr. Malfoy and his friends on the train and something told me that I would not like them. I see now that my judgment was correct."

"Then what happened, Miss Krum?" Veronica knelt before Adrianna.

"Mr. Malfoy…" A sob erupted from Adrianna's throat and Veronica gathered her into her arms.

"Mr. Malfoy called her a blood traitor because she was sorted into Gryffindor. Then he went on to call me and Billy Mudbloods." Mark ran a hand through his hair. "We told him to call us anything he wanted but to leave Adrianna alone."

"That's when Ron and I discovered that Adrianna, Mark, and Billy weren't with the rest of the First Years." Harry placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "We told Hermione and Ginny that we'd go looking for them. That's when we saw Draco about to hex them."

"My family was a target during the first war…" Adrianna sobbed against Veronica's shoulder.

"It's okay, Miss Krum." Veronica turned to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Ten points from Slytherin and detention with me tomorrow night for each of you!" She turned to Billy and Mark who both looked at their feet. "You both were lucky that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley noticed that you were gone when they did. Five points from each of you for leaving without telling a prefect. However, you were very brave to stand up for your housemate. Therefore you will receive ten points for your bravery." She finally turned to Harry and Ron. "Thank you for arriving before disaster struck. Twenty points to Gryffindor for your aid, boys." Veronica handed Adrianna over to Harry and motioned to the stairs and dungeon doors. "Off to bed with the lot of you."

Severus turned to Veronica as everyone left the Entrance Hall. "A bit quick with the punishments and points, weren't you?"

"I didn't see Mr. Malfoy giving us an explanation or did you miss that?" Veronica flounced away from Severus. "Good night, Professor Snape."

Severus watched as Veronica climbed the stairs. "Damn it she's mad at me again."

Veronica hurried along the hallways to her quarters.


	23. Where's Harry?

September 3, 1996

Veronica noticed the Gryffindor Quidditch team seated at the Gryffindor Table. She quickly counted the number of students seated at the table. She had thought the team was supposed to be practicing but with the sudden downpour perhaps it was cancelled. She turned to Severus.

"Did you see Harry come in with the rest of the team?"

"I don't normally keep up with Potter's movements but I haven't seen him all day.' Severus glanced over at the Gryffindor table as the Great Hall's doors slammed open.

Veronica looked up and saw a soaked Ani standing in the doorway holding a baby carrier, two diaper bags, and what looked like a knapsack. Veronica jumped to her feet, vaulted over the table, and raced up the center aisle. Dumbledore and Severus arrived moments later because they took the long way around the Staff Table.

"Ani, what's wrong? Why do you have Leo out in this awful weather?" Veronica barely glanced at the carrier.

"Where's Harry?" Ani looked over at the Gryffindor Table. She then gazed around the whole Hall looking for the head of messy black hair. "Damn! Damn! Double damn!"

"Ms. Wagner, please calm yourself." Severus reached for the carrier.

"Shove it, Snape! Harry's been kidnapped!"

Three quarters of the Hall gasped while most of the Slytherin Table snickered but Ani's glared stopped them cold.

Dumbledore motioned to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny behind them. "Perhaps Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Weasley should take Leo while the rest of us go to my office."

"They can keep Leo but I'm going to find Harry!" Ani handed the two diaper bags and the carrier to the teenagers. "Take good care of him since I won't be coming back." Ani turned on her heel.

"Ani, wait. _Accio Cloak_! _Accio Firebolt_!" A cloak and a Firebolt flew into Veronica's outstretched hand. "I'm coming with you."

"Professor Lupin, may I remind you of your responsibilities?" Severus stepped in front of Veronica.

"Shove it, _Snivellus_." Ron gasped, as did Dumbledore. "I trust you will be able to understand my instructions should I not be back by morning."

"Be careful, Professor." Dumbledore nodded at Veronica. "Take care, Mrs. Black." He watched as the two determined women stepped out into the misting rain. "Come, Professor Snape. Let us calm the students."

Veronica barely heard the footsteps fading behind her. "Where are we going, Ani?" She fastened her cloak around her neck.

"I haven't read the note completely through." Ani shoved a tattered piece of parchment at Veronica. "I only read the first line before I rushed here."

**_We Have Potter! If you want him, Surrender to the Dark Lord. Come to Stonehenge at midnight tonight. If you don't, The Boy-Who-Lived will become the Boy-Who-Died-Finally._**

"Stonehenge. A place of great power." Veronica stared off into the distance.

"What?" Ani stared at Veronica. She watched as the magic pulsed around them. "What on Earth do you mean?"

Veronica swung a leg over her Firebolt. "Get on." Ani climbed on behind her. They shot into the air a moment later.

"Where are we going?"

"_I need some help. I must speak with Magorian. I only hope he still has it_." Veronica's voice sounded a bit wispy compared to her normal brisk manner.

"Who's that? And what does he have?"

"_He is the leader of the centaurs. The item of power is a necklace that once gave my husband strength to defeat a great evil."_ They landed in a clearing in the exact center of the Forbidden Forest. "_Thou must stay quiet and still. The centaurs are great and noble creatures but are ferocious when angered_." Veronica began to sing.

"_Danger in near,_

_Helpless have fear._

_Aid I need,_

_From a noble steed._

_Half horse, half man,_

_Come, aid in my plan._

_A name I doth call,_

_Magorian Doth not stall_!"

Ani trembled slightly as she watched Veronica rising in the air without her broom. Suddenly hoof beats could be heard from the forest. A clear Alto voice rang out.

**"_Who seeks my aid?_**

**_A maiden I hear._****"**

"_Magorian, 'tis I, Esmeralda, bride of Godric Gryffindor._

_Need I have the necklace thou doest guard._

_My young is in great danger._

_All is lost I fear,_

_If we doth not work together as promised many past years."_

Ani watched in amazement as a man's torso seemed to be floating towards her. Suddenly a body of a chestnut horse entered the clearing. He was carrying a wooden box no bigger than a shoebox. The carving along the outside were exquisite. A carving of a wolf chased a similar caving of a lioness around the outside of the box. Magorian stood directly under the hovering body of Veronica.

**"_Thy aid is here._**

**_Thou no longer need to fear._**

**_The necklace belongs to only one_**

**_Speak thy name_****!"**

Ani watched as Veronica slowly raised her arms to the sky.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_

_Greatest of the FOUR!_"

Suddenly the top of the wooden box flew off and a golden necklace roe. In the very center of the pendant were the faces of a man and a woman. Their images were encased in a flawless ruby. Magorian stepped to the right of Veronica as the necklace settled around her neck. Slowly she floated to the ground. Magorian knelt next to Veronica.

**"_Aid is home_**

**_Never again to roam._**

**_She who cared for all_**

**_Will help the darkness to fall!_****"**

Veronica placed a hand on Magorian's shoulder.

"_A pledge I once fulfilled_

_That none may be killed!_

_The innocent shall be free_

_With the greatest of deeds!"_

Ani looked around the clearing and saw about fifty or more centaurs, at least a dozen unicorns, a griffin with a golden collar, and a red and black phoenix gathered around the clearing. Most of them were kneeling. The phoenix flew over to the trio and landed beside them. He let out a soothing note. Veronica collapsed and Magorian caught her.

"My lady?" Magorian held her while several others stomped along the outside of the clearing.

The phoenix fluttered over Veronica and allowed several pearly tears drop into Veronica's open mouth. Veronica's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "_I_ _thank thee, Griff_." She allowed Magorian to place her onto her feet. "_Good eve to thee, Magorian_."

"May you succeed in your mission, my lady."

Veronica took her broom from Ani. "_Pray to the gods that I do_." She turned to Ani. "Let's go." Suddenly Griff held out his tail to Ani and Veronica. "I had forgotten, my old friend." Veronica gripped Griff's tail and Ani's hand. "To Stonehenge!"

They disappeared in a pillar of flame and smoke. They arrived a quarter of a mile outside of Stonehenge the same way.

"Whoa! Cool way to travel." Ani turned to stare at the stone circle in the distance. "Where are they?"

"I remember reading once about the Founders each having a secret entrance to the rooms beneath the circle."

"Rooms beneath?"

"Yes. Gryffindor's was on the east side of the circle while Slytherin had his entrance on the west."

Ani glanced at her watch, which was also a compass. "So the entrance we want is on this side of the circle."

"Let's see if I can remember the incantation." Veronica rubbed her forehead slightly. "There was a different one for each of the Founders. Damn!"

"Could it have anything to do with the traits of the Founders?"

Veronica hugged Ani. "That's it!" She stepped toward the stones and extended her arms.

"_Bravery! Courage! Aid to all!_

_Gryffindor! Hear my call!_"

A door opened no more than five feet in front of them. Ani watched for a moment before Veronica grabbed her broom and started down into the damp corridor. Ani hurried after her and finally pulled even with her.

"What exactly is this place?" Ani looked around the dank tunnel.

_ "Not many remember. Thou must not ask questions for danger is near." _Veronica's voice had changed back to the one she had used in the forest.

"Who are you? What have you done with Veronica?"

_ "She and I share a soul. Many centuries ago while the world was very young, I married a mighty man named Godric Gryffindor. He and three others created a school where we taught magic to all. But one wanted the world and I to belong to him. Thy friend is the descendant of the great and mighty Godric Gryffindor and his bride, Esmeralda Eversole."_

"What power lies in that necklace?" Ani watched as Veronica paused before an ancient statue.

_ "My powers which I gave to my true love to aid in the saving of the world. Thy friend shall need them before the end."_

Veronica stumbled slightly and shook her head. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"You've got a friend in that body with you. Her name is Esmeralda Gryffindor."

"Sweet Merlin. You spoke to her?" Veronica leaned against the wall slightly. "What did she say?"

"She said that the necklace was the key to her power and you would need it before the end." Ani glanced down each of the corridors at the intersection. "Now which way."

"Keep going straight, I think."

Ani led them deeper underground until they stood before a thick ancient oak door. They saw no knob or lock. "Now what?"

Veronica thought for a moment. "I've got it." She placed her hands on the door as Esmeralda took over again.

"_Esmeralda and Godric._

_Love forever._

_All eternity._

_True and Brave._

_Good and Light._

_Never Fail._

_Keep Evil at Bay._

_Obey Gryffindor's Heir!_

_Open Now!_"

Veronica pushed against the door and it swung open. In the very center of the room lay Harry. He was filthy and had several deep cuts on his arms and legs. Veronica saw he was bound and gagged.

"Harry!" Ani rushed into the room and began to untie him. Veronica stepped into the room as Ani took the gag from his mouth.

"It's a trap!" The heavy oak door slammed shut.

Veronica dropped to one knee beside Harry as Death Eaters slowly fill the exterior circle of the room.

"_Stupefy_!" A jet of red light raced toward them.

Veronica created a circle in the air above her head before pointing her wand at the floor. "_Protego!_" A shimmering shield surrounded the three of them causing the stunner to bounce back at the Death Eater.

"Goyle, you fool." Bellatrix Lestrange stepped into the center of the circle.

"Hello, Bellatrix." Veronica climbed to her feet. "My, my, my. Azkaban certainly was good to you. You look better now than when we went to school together."

"You filthy little Mudblood!" Bellatrix stalked toward Veronica.

"Try Gryffindor's Heir, you dumb bitch." Ani stepped between Veronica and Bellatrix. "Hello, Bella."

"How dare you speak to me?"

"Yeah well. I thought that you, bitch, deserved to meet the wife of the man that you murdered."

"So you were married to my dear, stupid cousin." Bellatrix slowly walked around Ani. "I must say my cousin's taste is terrible. First he wanted the Mudblood. Then he got you."

"Yeah. So what. At least I loved him unlike you and your husband. Mine stayed with me out of love not fear." Ani spit at Bellatrix's feet. "Mine was a brave man who stood up for what he believed in not a simpering fool that follows the trend."

"At least my husband is still alive."

"If you call living with you alive." Ani glared at Bellatrix. "You killed my love and now I'm going to kill you."

Bellatrix hugged herself as she laughed. "How is a Muggle such as you going to defeat me?"

Ani rubbed her finger over the small ring on her finger. "I have more power than you could possibly imagine." The image of Ani shimmered away into nothing. A blue skinned woman now stood where Ani had been. Her tail whipped around her in her anger.

"Ani?" Veronica placed a hand on Ani's shoulder.

"This is my fight, Veronica." Ani's fists glowed with green flames.

"Take my wand. You're going to need it." Veronica held out her wand.

The Death Eaters finally realized that there was going to be a fight and began to draw their own wands. Bellatrix held up her hand. "This is my battle. I will kill this freak like I killed my cousin."

"Ani, please take my wand." Veronica pleaded with Ani.

"I won't need it, Veronica. Sting made me these." Ani pulled out two shotguns from her knapsack. "Like I said before, Vee, this is between the bitch and me."

"Vee. You said it the same as Padfoot." Veronica's voice relayed the tears running down her face. Her much hated nickname from school still held to power to make her cry with sorrow for the two men who had used it often. "Kill her for Sirius, Ani Jane. And kill her for me."

"I will." Ani turned back to Bellatrix. "I'm ready when you are, Bitch."

Veronica managed to help Harry to one of the chairs scattered around the room. They watched as Bellatrix threw hex after hex at the blue skinned woman. Veronica gasped when she saw the shotguns in action. Harry gripped her hand. Suddenly one of Bellatrix's stunners went wide and headed straight toward Harry. Veronica jumped in front of him and dropped like a stone. Harry dropped beside her and tried to wake her as the battle continued to rage between the women. Finally he heard Veronica groan and begin the sit up as one of Ani's shotguns slid across the floor toward them. Bellatrix had slid her wand back into her pocket and now held a lethal looking knife.

"Look out, Ani!" Veronica climbed wearily to her feet just as Bellatrix managed to slide the knife into Ani's stomach.

Bellatrix stepped away cackling while Ani tried to pull the knife out. She never saw Veronica reach down for the shotgun at her feet.

"Aunt Veronica." Harry tried to grab Veronica's arm.

"Hey, Bitch!" Veronica fired the shotgun and hit Bellatrix in the side. "That's for Ani. This is for Sirius!" She fired the gun again and Bellatrix's head seemed to explode. She turned the gun to the Death Eaters. "Get out before you are next."

The Death Eaters scurried out of the room as Harry and Veronica hurried over to Ani's side.

"Ani. You're going to be alright." Tears streaked down Harry's face.

"No, I'm not. I know it." Ani gripped Harry's hand. "I want you to promise me that you and Vee will care for Leo. He's all the two of you have to remind you of Sirius."

"I promise." Harry tightened his hold on Ani's hand. "Just don't die."

"I'm so sorry you have to have so much death in your life, Harry, but you must survive to death Voldemort." Ani gasped slightly before she turned to Veronica. "You and Remus take care of my boys."

"We will, Ani." Veronica gripped Ani's hand slightly. "I'll do my best to keep them all safe."

"Esmeralda will help you. I know she will." Ani closed her eyes as she took her last breath.

"Ani?" Veronica shook her friend. "Ani! No!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Veronica and together they cried out their grief. What seemed like hours later they climbed to their feet. Harry noticed a slight change in Veronica's stance.

"Aunt Veronica?" Harry reached toward her.

"_I am Esmeralda. I will send thy friend to a safe place. We will leave the other to rot in the Hell she created for herself. Help comes soon."_ Veronica's hands reached out over Ani's body.

"Wait. At least let me say one last goodbye." Harry placed a hand on Veronica's arm.

"_She knows that thou doest love her. She is ready for the other world so that she may see her truest love._" Veronica gazed up at the ceiling as if looking at the sky.

"_My love, take this woman_

_Dead and gone_

_To be safe _

_In thy loving arms._

_Protect her_

_And give her back_

_To thy seventh heir."_

Veronica stumbled slightly as Ani's body began to slowly disappear. Harry caught her before she fell. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Remus, Dumbledore, Severus, Alastor, Tonks, and Shacklebolt. Remus rushed into the room but stopped when he saw Ani's body fading away. They all stared at the bloodied and beaten body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" Severus kicked Bellatrix's body.

"No. You don't, Severus." Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and allowed Harry to place Veronica onto the stretcher. "We'll find out after Veronica has recovered."

Veronica gripped Harry's hand tightly. "Ani and Bellatrix fought but Bellatrix killed her. I picked up one of Ani's guns and killed Bellatrix."

"Then what was happening to Ani's body when we got here?" Severus pointed at the bloodied spot where Ani had been laying.

"Esmeralda Gryffindor. She sent Ani to be with Sirius." Harry barely lifted his tear-streaked face. "She called him the seventh heir of Gryffindor."

"Who the bloody hell is Esmeralda Gryffindor?" Alastor glared at the others in the room.

"She was once the bride of Godric Gryffindor. From history we see that Salazar Slytherin murdered her as a form of revenge." Dumbledore noticed Griff sitting on the back of a chair. "Harry, see if you can get that phoenix to part with some of its tears."

Griff flew over to Veronica and carefully dropped three tears into her mouth. Veronica smiled and slowly sat up. Remus stared at Griff. "Griff? I thought you left when Veronica did?"

"He must have gone into the forest because that was where I found him this evening." Veronica leaned heavily on Remus. "Let's get out of here. Please."

"Right." Remus felt Griff's tail feathers rub against his face. "I guess Griff wants us to go with him." He grabbed Veronica's hand as she gripped Harry's. He grabbed a hold of Griff's tail feathers. "Let's go Griff." They disappeared in a pillar of fire and smoke. They reappeared in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey fussed over Harry and Veronica as Remus paced near by. Leo's cooing could be heard from the crib in the corner. Veronica fell asleep with tears on her cheeks.


	24. Moonlight Vs Veronica

September 4, 1996

Veronica paced her office as the morning's half hidden sunlight hit her desk. She thought back on the events of the previous day. She knew that there had been some kind of Shielding Charm placed around a part of that room under Stonehenge but she couldn't figure out where the actual charm had been placed. She ran her left hand through her hair as she looked over at the necklace lying in the center of her ancient desk. She moved swiftly over to her desk and fingered the golden chain before gazing at the portraits encased in the ruby. She tried to pry the ruby off the portraits to get a better look but kept getting shocked. A knock sounded on her office door and she placed the necklace back on the desk.

"Come in." The door creaked slightly as it was pushed open.

Harry stuck his head in through the crack and looked over at Veronica. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Aunt Veronica?"

"Sure, Harry." Veronica watched as Harry lugged in the baby carrier and a diaper bag. "I had a rocking chair brought up." She motioned to the rocking chair sitting near the far window.

"Thanks. The guys aren't going to be really thrilled with us having an infant in the dorm room." Harry bent over and extracted Leo from the carrier. "Isn't that right, Leobug?"

"Leobug?" Veronica laughed slightly. "I thought I had a hard time coming up with nicknames."

"I've been calling him that since my party." Harry sank into the rocking chair.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Veronica conjured up a chair beside him and Leo.

"I thought you would like to know how I was taken from the school grounds." Harry pulled the ear of the dancing teddy for Leo.

"I was beginning to wonder about that."

"I was heading to Quidditch practice yesterday when it started to rain really badly. I had made it to the Stadium but noticed that no one else was there. I assumed that Katie had decided to cancel practice when I noticed Ani standing in the rain. I called to her and she came over to me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor of that room with Bellatrix and this blue skinned woman standing over me."

"Are you sure it wasn't Ani?"

"No tail. I knew then that I had been had. That's when I noticed three others in the room. One was like a chameleon. He had white skin and when he got near a wall or anything he kind of blended in. The others were women. One was a flamethrower type of girl. The other was completely covered with smoke. I don't remember what their purpose was but I think if Bellatrix had failed in killing Ani then they were going to be the ones that finished her off."

"Well they weren't expecting to have me show up, were they?"

"Nope." Harry pulled a bottle from the diaper bag. "Bellatrix called those people by name. I thought you might want to find out more about them."

"Give me the names. I know someone who might know who they were." Veronica moved to her desk and picked up a quill. Moving the necklace she poised it over the paper. "Go ahead, Harry."

"The blue skinned woman was called Mystique. The chameleon was known as Seth. Flame girl was called Glenda and smoke woman was called Nebula." Harry held Leo to his shoulder as he patted his back. Leo let out a loud burp. "Good boy." Harry wiped at the dribbles of milk running down Leo's chin. "Who are you going to ask about them?"

"Kurt. He was Ani's sister and I think he might know who they are." Veronica scooped up the necklace and slid it into a pocket. "Come on, Harry. You have to get to Transfiguration and you know McGonagall. She hates it when you're late. Even when you have and excuse." Veronica watched as Harry placed Leo back into the carrier and scooped up the diaper bag.

"You didn't hear the announcement this morning?" Harry watched as Veronica shook her head. "Professor Wagner was taking today off, for obvious reasons. Moonlight is substituting for him today."

"Terrific. She hates my guts." Veronica rubbed her forehead. "Maybe Kurt is in his office or hopefully someplace relatively close by."

"You could ask Moonlight about them." Harry stopped at the stairs. "I've got to get to McGonagall's class. See you later."

"Bye, Harry." Veronica hurried down the corridor. She noticed that Moonlight was coming toward her. If looks could kill, she'd have been six feet under. "Moonlight, I'm so sorry for your loss. Ani's death has affected us deeply. If there's anything we can do, just…"

"Don't you dare call her Ani as if she were your friend! Don't call me Moonlight as if you knew me! Don't even try and pretend you ever helped her! If you want to help me, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Veronica cringed with each word hurled at her. She straightened slightly. "I just want to help you…"

"Did you hear what I just said! No? Let me repeat it for you: If you want to help me, just get out of my way! Kurt needs my help now so, if sweet Merlin will allow you, get lost!"

Veronica stared at her for a moment. Her grey eyes were snapping to violet quickly. Never had she hated the name calling and bullying more than at that very moment. "Your really repulsive attitude makes me wonder how Kurt finds any support in you."

"Listen, you noisy little slut, what my family goes through doesn't concern you damn it! If you ever feel like giving someone Hell again, take it as a warning that my kin won't show you any kind of mercy. And I will personally hunt you down if I even sense the least bit of shit coming from your freaky species. Go fuck up someone else's life 'cause if mine gets ruined any more I'll detonate and spill every last brain cell, if you even have a brain, all over this fucking campus!" Moonlight flipped her the bird while her sleeve slid down to her elbow revealing a long angry looking scar. She pulled her sleeve back into place as she turned to leave. "But thanks for getting that filthy Remus Bastard off my case! That stupid crush of his was really starting to RIDE UP MY ASS!" Veronica gaped at her as Moonlight turned into a sleek black cat and raced off down the hallway.

"Call Remus a bastard, huh? She's pissed off the wrong person." Veronica stalked off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She slammed open the door causing half the class to jump in fright. "Everyone out! Now!"

The students scrambled to their feet and grabbed their bags before dashing out the door. Moonlight turned to Veronica. "What the hell do you want?"

"You've pissed off the wrong woman! I might seem like one of these stuffy British pricks who can't tell off a waiter or a chef but I'm not! I come from the school of hard knocks just like you! I lost my parents when I was eleven and the people who were really my fucking parents when I was seventeen! I lost and found my true fucking love! I've lost every fucking friend that I ever had! And it's all to help a child I never knew about help defeat the Darkest fucking wizard in a thousand fucking years! You have the audacity to call me a slut! I've only ever slept with one fucking man and he's my fucking husband! I didn't fucking kill Ani but I sure as hell killed the fucking Bitch who did!" Veronica hands glowed white as her anger mounted. "Now your fucking attitude is going to stop! Not every fucking one is the bad guy! I was a friend to your sister and she came to this fucking school for help! I helped her to the best of my fucking abilities! Kurt needs the fucking support of his family and friends and not the attitude that you seem to think fucking helps!" Veronica's chest heaved with every breath as Kurt stepped from his office. "Now if you've come off your fucking high horse I want to ask you who the fuck is Mystique and why the hell she kidnapped Harry yesterday!" Veronica's face was turning red with her anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Moonlight leaned over the desk.

Kurt slowly came down the stairs. "Did you say Mystique?"

"Yeah. Harry told me that she was the one who disguised herself as Ani and took him to that room." Veronica rubbed her hand over her face slightly. "He also said that there were three others in that room with the Death Eaters. A chameleon, a girl of flames, and a girl of smoke."

"Shit. Seth, Glenda, and Nebula were there?" Kurt leaned over his desk as he tried to pull in a deep breath.

"I could feel the shielding charm that Bellatrix had put around the room but I couldn't tell you where it was. Harry saw them before we got there. He was the one Bellatrix was after not Ani and sure as hell not me. Voldemort wants Harry dead." Veronica watched as Moonlight moved to the window. "I thought you guys would know who the hell they were."

"Mystique is our mother. If you can call what she fucking did mothering." Moonlight turned from the window. "The others are her 'precious' fucking students."

"She was there to finish Ani off if Bellatrix failed." Veronica moved to the door. "I'll be by later, Kurt, to help with today's lesson for the sixth years."

"That'll be fine. Moonlight's got the classes today so I can deal with everything." Kurt moved toward the door to his office. "See you later." He stopped at the top of the stairs. "I certainly hope you got all your anger out."

"I doubt it. I seem to need to blow off a bit more steam." Veronica slammed the door open. "I'll be seeing you." She swept from the room.

Veronica ignored the tears racing down her cheeks as she hurried down the stairs and out into the gently falling rain. She raced toward the forest never looking back at the castle. Moonlight watched her from the window far above until Veronica had moved out of sight.


	25. Time for Battle

September 4, 1996

Veronica slammed her fist against her desk. She shook out the pain before grabbing up her quill again. She glanced out at the slight drizzle before she turned back to the letter she was writing.

_REMUS JOHN LUPIN!_

_ HOW DARE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON A WOMAN WHO IS HALF YOUR AGE AND THAT YOU BARELY KNOW! MOONLIGHT TOLD ME ABOUT IT THIS VERY MORNING! BOY DO YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN THAT NOT EVEN ALASTOR AND TONKS WILL BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE YOUR BODY! I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING, AND I MEAN EVERY SINGLE TINY DETAIL, ABOUT THIS VERY DISTURBING INFORMATION!_

_VERONICA_

She sealed the letter in a red envelope and handed it to Hedwig. "I'd advise you to take cover when he gets this." Hedwig hooted once before taking off out the window. Veronica glanced at her clock. "Shit!" She grabbed her bag and wand and raced out of her office.

Moonlight was pacing in the space between Kurt's desk and the desks of the students. She turned as the door swung open. "You're late, Lupin."

"Go jump off the Astronomy Tower, Wagner." Veronica flung her bag into the nearest corner. "Everyone to your feet. Today's lesson is going to be a practical one." With a flick of her wand the desks and bags flew to the walls. "Ready when you are."

Harry held Leo tightly as he realized what was about to happen. "Um…Professor. Could I take Leo to Ginny? It might not be safe here for him."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I believe she's in Charms right now." Veronica barely watched as Harry grabbed Leo's stuff and rushed out the door. "Wouldn't do for your nephew to watch you get your butt beat."

Moonlight growled softly. "We're not waiting for Potter to come back."

"Who said anything about waiting for him? He doesn't need to practice dueling." Veronica started pulling the students over in pairs. "I want everyone to pair up with someone from a different House."

A loud bang and a foul smelling smoke filled the air of the room. Kurt stood in the middle of the room. "We've got a problem."

"What, Kurt?" Moonlight crossed her arms angrily.

"Mystique, Chameleon, Flamethrower, and Smokescreen are attacking the kids down by the lake." Kurt disappeared in another cloud of foul smoke.

Veronica turned to Moonlight, who had turned into a sleek black cat. "Everyone back to your Houses. No detours. Ron, Hermione, go find McGonagall and Dumbledore. Tell them what is going on." The students stared at Veronica. "You heard me now move!"

Everyone scrambled for their bags and raced out of the room. Veronica grabbed the necklace from her bag and raced from the classroom. She hurried through the crowds of students. Growling softly she transfigured her robes into a black spandex outfit. Quickly she climbed onto the banister of the nearest stairs. She slid down the banister to the next level where she flipped over the crowd of students. She barely heard the gasps coming from the gathering students as she climbed onto the banister of the balcony overlooking the Entrance Hall. She jumped off the balcony, landed softly and raced out into the misting rain.

"You're dead, Moonlight. As is Nightcrawler." A blue skinned woman stepped into Veronica's view. "I want my grandson."

Veronica raced over to Kurt and Moonlight. "You can kiss my rosy red ass, Mystique. You can't have him."

"Get out of here, Lupin. This isn't your fight." Moonlight started to shove Veronica back toward the stairs.

"This is my fight as much as yours." Veronica turned to the screams coming from the lake. "Keep her busy while I take care of the others." Veronica raced past Mystique to where Flamethrower was throwing flames at the terrified students. "_Aqua et __igni interdicere homini_!" A wave of water from the lake splashed over Flamethrower effectively dousing her flames as Veronica pulled the three first years to safety. "Get to the castle!"

"Yes, ma'am." Billy grabbed Adrianna's hand and hauled her toward the castle.

"You'll pay for that." Flamethrower's flames burst to live again as Smokescreen sent a plume of smoke toward them.

"_Asperum_!" Veronica watched as the smoke twisted back on its caster. "You need to get up fairly early to get the drop on me." She watched as the two women rushed at her. "_Abicietum_!" Flamethrower and Smokescreen were flung into the air and carried toward the mountains beyond the forest.

Chameleon stepped from the trees and grabbed Dennis Creevey. "Not another move or he dies."

"You are a coward to hide behind a student." Veronica rubbed her hands together and felt the magic crackling around her. "_Transicio_!"

"What have you done?" Chameleon released Dennis causing Dennis to fall through Chameleon's fading body.

"Just making you see reason." Veronica watched as Dennis crawled away from Chameleon and raced to the castle. "_Finite __Incatantum_!" Chameleon regained his substance as Veronica barreled into him causing him to fall into the lake. "Everyone to the castle." The rest of the students raced into the castle as Veronica raced over to Kurt and Moonlight fighting with Mystique. "Still don't need my help?"

"Thanks for getting rid of them." Kurt disappeared quickly and reappeared behind Mystique.

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Severus hurried down the front steps as Mystique turned herself into a wolf and raced away from the castle. Dumbledore turned to Kurt and Moonlight.

"You have done an excellent job defending our school." Dumbledore shook Kurt's hand as Veronica transfigured her tight outfit back into her robes. "I thank you."

"She was after Leo, Albus." Veronica leaned against the banister. "Maybe now you see how much that boy is going to need protection."

"You and Remus are in charge of his protection. Please see to it." Dumbledore started to return to the castle.

"Stop right there, Albus." Veronica glared at Dumbledore. "I have enough on my plate without trying to protect both Harry and Leo. They both need our protection. You refused to see the need while Ani was alive and now you think I'll be able to protect him. Well, guess again. He needs your help. If you don't want to acknowledge him then fine, but don't put him off on someone else because you don't want to think about it."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Lupin has a point." Moonlight crossed her arms. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I can't take Leo with me since Ani gave him to Harry, besides it is too dangerous for me to take him. Mystique will be back but I think Lupin might be able to handle her if she gets the help she needs."

"I'll help as much as I can." Severus turned to Dumbledore. "But you will need to help us as well, Headmaster."

"I will see what protections I can come up with." Dumbledore slowly climbed the stairs into the castle.

Veronica turned to Moonlight. "At least we can agree on one thing."

"Leo is the most important thing to deal with the war between mutants. Just keep him safe or I'll be back to kick your ass." Moonlight changed back into a sleek black cat and raced toward the Forbidden Forest.

"I take it that is as close to an apology I'm going to get?" Veronica turned to Kurt.

"You're lucky you got that." Kurt's laughter followed Veronica into the castle.


	26. Explainations of the Founders

**A/N I just want to thank rashanana for all the great reviews you've been giving me. I also have this on in the Astronomy Tower section. Check out all the reviews I got there if you want. Also AnitheSiriuslover says hello!**

September 6, 1996

Veronica sat on the edge of her desk in front of the combined History class. She watched as the seven Slytherins, ten Ravenclaws, ten Gryffindors, and six Hufflepuffs mingled before their first class. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbott were huddled around Leo's baby carrier. Draco and his cronies stood well within Veronica's hearing though they didn't realize it. Veronica didn't allow her emotions play across her face as she listened to Draco bad mouthing Ani and Leo.

"I heard that the woman was a slut and her brat is a bastard." Draco snickered as the bell rang.

Veronica rubbed her neck slightly. "Everyone have a seat." Veronica watched as everyone except the Slytherins hurried to make a good impression. "I should have known."

"Now Potty and the Weaslette have the brat to raise and everyone here, except the best of the purebloods, think he's so cute." Draco snorted a Pansy giggled. "Disgusting."

Veronica had moved so silently that Draco hadn't heard her as she practically pounced on him. "I said take a seat, Mr. Malfoy!" Draco jumped as Veronica's hand fell onto his shoulder and the rest of the Slytherins dropped into their seats.

"The bell hasn't rung, Professor." Draco sneered at Veronica.

"If you hadn't been so busy gossiping about things that have absolutely nothing to do with you then you would have heard it and my instructions." Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly. "Now have a seat."

Draco stuck his pointy little nose in the air slightly. "My father has had your teaching qualifications researched. You haven't taught at any magical school in the past fifteen years. You've only taught Muggles. How do we know that you even went to Hogwarts?"

"My teaching credentials and my past have nothing to do with you, Mr. Malfoy. If the Headmaster questioned my abilities don't you think he would have left Professor Binns here instead of hiring me?" She pointed to the desk beside Draco. "Now I suggest that you have a seat before you begin losing house points for Slytherin."

"You can't take points from a prefect!" Draco crossed his arms and glared at Veronica.

"You might not think so but I happen to know better. In fact I believe I know the rules better than you think." Veronica glanced at Draco's robes and gave a pretend gasp as she held a hand over her heart. "Oh my. It seems that someone has stolen your prefect badge." Then she glanced over at Blaise Zabini. "Oh dear. It seems that Mr. Zabini is the culprit." She snapped her fingers. "That's right. You lost your badge after your behavior during the Headmaster's absence last term." Veronica leaned closer to Draco. "HAVE A SEAT!"

Leo let out a whimpering scream causing Veronica to curse under her breath as she turned her back on Draco. No one watched Draco pull his wand from his robes and pointed it at Veronica.

"_Abscido_!" A jet of light flew from Draco's wand.

Veronica whirled around, her wand in her hand. She drew a large circle in the air and brought her wand straight down in front of her. "_Protego_ _Haurio_!" A shimmering shield surrounded Veronica and the students surrounding her.

Everyone watched in amazement as the shield didn't rebound the spell like it normally would have but in fact absorbed it. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other as Veronica grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes and dragged him to the door. When she threw open the door, she saw Severus standing there with his hand poised to knock.

"Professor Lupin, what, may I ask, are you doing with Mr. Malfoy?" Severus stared at the grip Veronica had on Draco's collar. "Surely he hasn't done something wrong?"

"Oh he has. This 'young man', and I use that term loosely, has been disrupting my class and calling my teaching credentials into question." Veronica gave Draco a swift shake before dropping him to the floor.

"What exactly did he do to insult you?" Severus turned his glare onto Draco.

"She was trying to take points from me, Professor Snape." Draco smirked slightly at Veronica.

Severus glanced between Veronica's furious face and Draco's smirking one before rolling his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, please tell me why you think you're exempt from point deductions?"

"Um…uh…" Draco's gaze flew slightly.

"He said that I couldn't take points from prefects which he no longer is." Veronica snorted once. "He also seems to think that he knows everything that there is to know about everyone else's business." Veronica practically growled at Draco causing him to leap back toward Severus. "You really should learn how to keep the Slytherins in line, Professor Snape."

"What is Mr. Malfoy's punishment?" Severus' eyes narrowed slightly at Veronica's slur on his favoritism.

"Mr. Malfoy will have three days of detention which will be held during my class since he won't be allowed back in until Tuesday of the following week. He won't be able to get any of his notes or assignments for those days. And he just lost Slytherin fifty House points." Veronica shook her head slightly. "Any questions, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Aren't you being a bit tough on him?" Severus sneered slightly at Veronica.

"No I'm not." Veronica glared at Severus.

Draco glanced up at Severus. "Surely, Professor Snape, you won't let this Mudblood treat me like this?"

Draco found himself pinned to the wall behind him. Severus tightened his hand slightly around Draco's throat. Draco struggled to get air as Severus leaned closer to him. "Never speak that way about a professor, Mr. Malfoy. If you do, Madam Pomfrey will have to figure out how to get your throat out of my hands." Severus dropped Draco who fell into a heap gasping for air. "What is your punishment for Mr. Malfoy, Professor Lupin?"

"I believe the loss of another fifty points should be sufficient, Professor Snape." Veronica turned back to her class to see everyone staring at Severus. "Unless you have something else to discuss, Professor Snape, I need to be getting back to my class."

"Actually I was going to ask if you would mind me sitting in on this class but now that I have something else to do…" Severus turned his gaze on the quivering heap that was Draco. "…I guess I'll have to take a rain check." Severus turned to Draco and hauled him up by the arm. "Come along, Mr. Malfoy. I would like to know what you think about Professor Lupin's teaching credentials."

Veronica closed the classroom door on the retreating pair only to be greeted with several cheers. "Please settle down, everyone." She moved through the desks to return to her perch on the edge of her desk. "We need to get on with our lesson." She gazed around the room for a moment. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, please distribute the four books that are on the third and fourth shelves. There should be a copy for each person here. Everyone else, please turn to Chapter 57."

Everyone flipped open their books as Rona and Blaise distributed the four books. Leo continued to fuss in Harry's arms. Hermione handed him a bottle and Leo tried to grab it. Veronica giggled as Leo began to guzzle down the bottle.

"Hungry, Leobug? Will you have a bottomless pit like Unky Ron?" Harry watched as Leo finished the bottle. When Harry started to put Leo to his shoulder, Leo let out a burp that would have rivaled Charlie. "Noisy little Leobug." Harry wiped the small dribbles of milk from Leo's chin as the girls started to giggle at Leo's antics.

"Let's settle." Leo squealed as Veronica narrowed her gaze slightly. "That includes you, Leobug. Today we will begin our study of the Founders." She looked at the enamored faces. "What can anyone tell me about them?"

"They were the greatest witches and wizards of the age." Blaise leaned forward slightly in his seat.

"That they were. Does anyone know why they were considered this?" Veronica looked over at the Slytherins. "Miss Parkinson?"

"I don't know." Pansy hunched down slightly.

"I didn't expect you to know. There used to be a way for witches and wizards to measure the amount of ability in a person." Veronica waved her wand at the board. A sketch of Stonehenge appeared and everyone gasped. "Stonehenge used to be a place of great power. When it was built in 810, Muggles were terrified of our kind. In fact they were terrified of anyone or anything that was different in the slightest way. Stonehenge was built not only to measure the abilities in them but also to harness the natural energies of the earth. Many witches and wizards of great power would gather there to talk and learn. They could do this in safety because Muggles would avoid it for any and all reasons. Many Muggles thought that Oberon, the Master of Avalon, had built it centuries ago. Our kind could gather in peace and follow our training. For well over a hundred years Muggles avoided the ring of stones and left us in peace but it didn't last. Nothing ever did." Veronica paused and looked up from her feet. She saw several students, Harry, Leo, Ron and Hermione included, had slid form their seats and gathered at her feet. She smiled softly before she continued. "Stonehenge was destroyed by the Muggles in the year 925. By this time Godric Gryffindor had already seen the hatred coming and formed a plan. He recruited Helga Hufflepuff first when her parents were slaughtered by the Muggles. He told her of his dream to build a school so that witches and wizards could be taught to defend themselves from anything. Then Salazar Slytherin joined them after his castle was destroyed killing one of his sisters and his mother. Rowena Ravenclaw heard of them and searched them out after her husband was stoned to death for helping an elderly woman recover from a life threatening illness. Together they planned to build this great school." Veronica waved her hands around her. "They realized that first they must find a location that the Muggles wouldn't be able to find so they searched. It took them a year to find an abandoned castle. The next three years were spent repairing the castle and putting up all the wards, including the ones on the girls' dorms." Veronica smiled as most of the boys groaned. "During this time, they also began to look for teachers for the classes that would be taught. They were going to teach the basics as well as sword fighting and horseback riding which were popular during that age."

Hermione raised her hand quickly. "They didn't teach flying, did they?"

"No, Miss Granger. Brooms weren't popular except for playing Quidditch." Veronica rubbed the back of her neck. "Now the Founders were anxious for their school to open but first they needed to make sure they had everything. They were the only ones to keep meeting at the ruins of Stonehenge." The students gasped as Pansy raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"I thought it was destroyed." Pansy frowned slightly. "How could they keep meeting there?"

"Easy. Gryffindor had a chamber built directly under the ruins. Each of the Founders could enter the chamber from their own entrance. They each had a rhyme about them that would open the entrance. For example Gryffindor's was '_Bravery! Courage! Aid to all! Gryffindor! Hear my call!_' This would open only Gryffindor's entrance. They also designed it so that only one in their immediate family and descendants could open the entrance."

"So if I wanted to open Gryffindor's entrance, I would have to be part of his bloodline?" Ron gazed at Veronica.

"That's right, Mr. Weasley. There are few and far between for each of the heirs of the Founders. In fact, unless I'm mistaken we have three Heirs of Gryffindor, five Heirs of Ravenclaw, six Heirs of Hufflepuff, and two distant Heirs of Slytherin." Veronica smiled at the class. "If you want to know if you are one of the Heirs please see me Saturday at nine in the morning. Now back to the lesson." Veronica took a deep breath. "Nine years after Stonehenge was destroyed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry opened its doors. Of the forty students at the school that first year only five were under the age of seventeen. The other fifteen there that didn't know that they had great power. One particular lady often received degrading letters from her father. Gryffindor often would tell the girl that she had more power than her father and to never listen to his hateful words."

"Esmeralda Eversole." Harry cuddled Leo slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Veronica turned slightly and scooped up Esmeralda's necklace. "In the world there are people who dig for the kinds of treasures that I'm about to show you. This necklace was given to Godric Gryffindor by Esmeralda Eversole, his wife, during the great battle that split the Founders. Encased in the ruby is a portrait of Gryffindor and Eversole." She handed the necklace to Susan Bones. "Now according to legend, Esmeralda managed to transfer all her powers into the necklace and gave it to Gryffindor to aid in the defeat of Slytherin."

Ernie examined the necklace closely. "We have heard that Slytherin only wanted purebloods at the school. Was that true?"

"Unfortunately it was true." Veronica shook her head slightly as she took the necklace from Michael Corner.

"Why wasn't Miss Eversole a Founder?" Su Li spoke from the back of the group at Veronica's feet.

"She wasn't with the Founders when they created Hogwarts. She never helped them with the wards and precautions. We have dozens of portraits of the Founders throughout the castle. Since I came here I have searched the entire castle and found no other portrait of Esmeralda. What I have in my hand is the only known portrait of Esmeralda." Veronica jumped slightly as the bell rang. "Before you leave, I'll give you your homework. I want a three foot essay on Stonehenge and the Founding of Hogwarts. It's due on Tuesday. Also Mr. Malfoy is not to receive the assignment or the notes from this class or the next three classes. Please be thinking of the Founder that you want to do a report on. Class dismissed."

Veronica watched as the students foiled out of the classroom as Harry lagged behind with Leo. He shoved everything into the diaper bag as Veronica approached him.

Harry smiled as he placed a sleeping Leo into the carrier on his desk. "That was a very interesting lesson, Professor."

"I got a little sidetracked with Esmeralda but I get the feeling it made her happy to talk about the past." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "How is everything going?"

"Good, considering that every time I turn around Malfoy is bad mouthing me, Leo, and Ani." Harry frowned slightly.

"It is not your fault, Harry. Just keep reminding yourself every time Malfoy makes a comment."

"It doesn't bother me but I hate when he talks about Ginny the way he did here in class. It upsets her when she hears it."

"Just keep protecting her. That's what your father would have done." Veronica gave Harry a slight hug. "Get to lunch you."

A tawny barn owl flew through the open window and landed on her desk as Harry stepped out of the classroom. Veronica pressed her lips together so hard they seemed to disappear. She took the letter from the owl and handed the owl a treat before it flew from the room. She took a deep breath as she opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_My darling Veronica,_

_I'm so sorry. There are no words to tell you how very sorry I am. When I met Moonlight and Ani, I never thought that I would see you again let alone marry you. Moonlight and I have been friends but nothing more. I once told you that werewolves mate for life and that is the truth. You are my mate. I have stayed faithful in my heart and body for these past eighteen years. Only my mind has betrayed you. I met a woman who could measure up to you finally but I knew that I couldn't betray you. Moonlight belongs to Rath and I belong to you. I hope to Merlin that the two of you will be able to get along with each other when you see each other again. I also pray that you can forgive me of my past sins. I love you and only you. I hope you will join me in Hogsmeade this weekend._

_Love always,_

_Remus_

_P.S. Tonks and Alastor say hi. Tonks also has threatened to bury me alive if I ever do something this stupid again. Alastor beat the tar out of me for not telling you sooner and making you so angry. He said and I quote, 'You hurt that girl again and Thomas may come back from the grave to help me beat you again.'_

Veronica smiled as she refolded the letter. _Served him right. Treat me like nothing. I think I'll make him sweat it out a little longer._ She hid the letter in her desk drawer before heading to the Great Hall for the delicious lunch that her baby was wanting.

**A/N I thought it would be an excellent idea to make Remus sweat it out a bit longer. After all he has just admited that he liked another woman...**


	27. Another Lupin?

September 8, 1996

Veronica stretched slightly as she rolled over to place her head on Remus' bare chest. Remus sighed slightly as he wrapped an arm around his wife and hugged her. _I love it when we make up._ An owl interrupted their cuddling by tapping on the window pane. Remus groaned as Veronica pulled the sheet over her bare body.

She climbed from the bed and tucked the ends of the sheet under her arms. "It's too bloody early for stupid owls." She kept a hand on the sheet as she pulled open the window. The owl hooted softly as if apologizing and held out its leg. Veronica took the letter and glanced at it as the owl took off into the midmorning sunlight. She stared at the return address as Remus sat up in the bed.

"Who's it from?" He pulled the other blanket up over his lap. "Surely it's not from Dumbledore wanting you back at the castle already? He promised us the whole weekend."

"It's not from Dumbledore, Poppy or even Snape." Veronica stumbled slightly as she started toward the bed. "It's from a friend of mine from the States."

"From the Colonies?" Remus watched Veronica sink down to the plush rabbit skin rug surrounding their bed. "What's wrong, Hon?"

Veronica held the letter tightly to her breast as Remus climbed from the bed and pulled on his robe. "Do you promise me that you'll keep a calm mind and not go off the deep end?"

Remus started toward her tying the sash of his robe. "How can I be upset with you?"

"Because I should have told you this when I first returned."

"What is it, Darling?"

Veronica climbed to her feet and let the sheet drop to the floor. "Tell me something, Remus. Does my body look exactly as it did that night eighteen years ago?"

Remus' hazel eyes skimmed over Veronica's pale body until they reached a scar that rang across the lower part of her torso. "Mostly. The only thing that I notice that's different is that scar."

Veronica turned on her heel, stomped to the bed and grabbed her robe. Pulling it on, she turned back to Remus. "That scar is from the birth of your daughter seventeen years ago."

"My daughter? What are you talking about?" Remus reached toward Veronica. "We don't have a daughter."

"We created her on the night the Memory Charm was placed upon me. I went away never knowing who the father of my baby was." Veronica swiped at the tears running down her face.

Remus growled low in his throat. "Did Dumbledore know?"

Veronica looked up for a moment before turning away again. "If he did, he never contacted us. I knew that Regina was different because when she was one she made the neighbor's dog loose its voice." Veronica moved toward the window. "We never received a letter when she turned eleven."

"This guy who helped you. Who is he?"

"His name is Charles Xavier and we met in New York when I first arrived in the States. He saw that I was alone and confused so he took me to his school. Not long after that I found out that I was pregnant. He offered to help me get through college and raise Regina. She was the pride of his life. She was also the favorite of all the students at Charles' school."

"His school?"

"He runs a school for gifted youngsters. We came to an agreement. He would help me by raising Regina while I found work at various schools around the nation. I even went to Canada for a few years. Regina would come with me for a while until something strange would happen and she'd want to return to Charles." Veronica sighed as she gazed out the window. "Last time I saw her was for Christmas when I went to visit. I told Charles that I had a feeling that I was about to get the boot again so he sent out my resumes for me."

"He helped you and Regina." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "One day I hope to meet him."

"You will." Veronica turned the letter in her hands. "Shall we see what Charles wants? It's probably something about Regina."

"Of course." Remus watched as Veronica ripped open the letter.

_Dear Veronica,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Regina has graduated with honors from my school so I have decided to send her to you in England. She will arrive at Heathrow Airport on the afternoon that you receive this letter. She is registered under E.R.R. Croft._

_I know you heard about the attack on the President and how it was linked to a mutant. You will be pleased to know that my X-Men have taken care of the threat for now. However Magneto is still on the loose as is Mystique._

_Remember when I wrote last summer about Chris? He was found alive and Smokescreen has come to the school to train in her powers a bit more. She is going to become an X-Man just as you were when you were here. She also wishes to visit with you and young Potter to apologize for the attack at the school. I'm sorry that we weren't able to attend your wedding but I hope that you and your husband are happy._

_Scott and Ororo send their love as does an old friend, Logan. He has been staying at the school for a while now so he knows all about you and your gifts. Please be safe._

_Charles Xavier_

Remus took the letter from Veronica's shaking hands and reread the line about Heathrow Airport. "Well, I guess we should be going to London and picking up our daughter."

Veronica glanced up at Remus standing over her. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? You have given me a daughter and will be giving me another child in a few months." Remus knelt before Veronica and pulled at the sash of her robe.

"I just thought you might be a little upset about everything." Veronica moaned softly as Remus began to lay her back on the bed.

"I'm not." Remus climbed up onto the bed and pulled Veronica close to his chest. He kissed her lightly almost teasing her as the grandfather clock stuck noon. His tongue slid softly across the seam of her mouth as Veronica's hands slid to his robe from his shoulders. Her nails raked along his tanned and muscular chest and back. He opened her robe as she opened her mouth to allow him access to the interior of her mouth. She moaned as Remus began to nibble down the opening of her robe.

* * *

Veronica barely moved as Remus came from the bathroom, drying his damp hair from his shower. She moaned slightly as he pulled a pair of dress pants from the closet. Remus turned to her and grinned. "Come on, lazy bones." Remus leaned over the bed and kissed her pouting lips. "Time to get up."

"Do I have to?" Veronica wrapped her arms around Remus and tried to pull him back onto the bed. "You could join me."

"What would Regina think if her parents showed up too exhausted to even get her to Hogwarts in one piece?" Remus pinned Veronica's hands to the bed.

"She'd probably say that she was thrilled that I found a man to exhaust me." Veronica gave him a feral grin and nipped his bottom lip.

Remus lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom where a steaming hot bath awaited her. "I think it's time for you to bathe."

"You wouldn't dare." Veronica squealed as Remus pretended to drop her into the tub.

"You're right. I wouldn't…but James and Sirius would dare me to do it anyway." He placed her into the steaming bath.

"I'm going to kill them the next time I see them." Veronica growled at Remus' retreating back.

"You'd best hurry because if you don't I might join you." Remus turned slightly to watch as Veronica dunked her head underwater.

Veronica washed her hair and dunked again to rinse it. She finished her bath quickly not being one to waste her time in the tub. She carefully climbed to her feet, grabbed a fluffy towel, and wrapped it around her body. Remus was rereading the letter from Charles Xavier when Veronica stepped into the bedroom.

"Veronica?" Remus looked up as Veronica rummaged through the closet.

"Hmm?" Veronica pulled out a set of lilac dress robes that looked like a sundress.

"Why is Regina coming under the name E.R.R. Croft?"

"Her full name is Evelyn Regina Rose Croft. I didn't realize it but I named her after my mother, your mother, and Lily's mother."

"Okay." Remus turned back to the letter in his hand. "So who is Logan?"

"He's a guy I met about ten years ago when I worked in Canada. He helped me out with some students that weren't exactly thrilled with a woman for a teacher." Veronica pulled her brush through her damp hair. "Why?"

"Charles said that he's at the school."

"So?"

"What if he comes here to see you?"

Veronica turned slightly and smiled. "Moony, are you worried that Logan might come here and try to hurt you for marrying me?"

"Maybe." Remus watched as Veronica moved toward him.

"Honey, Logan's just a big teddy bear. He wouldn't hurt you anymore than I would."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." Remus wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist. "Is he a wizard or a Muggle?"

"Neither. He's a Mutant." She rubbed her hand through his graying hair. "Just like Ani was. And Kurt. And…" She growled low in her throat. "…Moonlight."

"You still haven't forgiven me, have you?"

"You, yes. Her…no." Veronica pulled away slightly. "Enough talking. We need to get to the airport."

Remus climbed to his feet and grabbed Veronica's hand. "Okay. Let's Apparate."

They disappeared with twin soft pops and reappeared moments later at Heathrow Airport. Veronica looked over at the arrival sign and frowned.

"There are four flights arriving from the States." Veronica turned to Remus. "How do we know which one is hers?"

"We ask." Remus grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her over to the counter. "Excuse me."

An extremely cute blonde girl glanced up form her computer and gave Remus a once over. "May I help you, Sir?" She gave him a dazzling smile while ignoring Veronica who was growling at the girl.

"My wife and I are wondering if it would be possible to find out which flight our daughter is arriving on." Remus ignored the girl's flirtatious smile.

"Where is she coming from?" The girl's smile faltered slightly as Veronica smirked.

"Westchester, New York. She most likely left from JFK in New York." Veronica stepped closer to Remus. "The name on her ticket is E.R.R. Croft."

"Let's see." The girl began to type on her computer. "We have an E.R.R. Croft on flight 654 from JFK that landed about twenty minutes ago."

"She'll have to go through customs, correct?" Remus half turned to Veronica.

"Yes. She'll be at gate 45." The girl sighed in disappointment as Remus and Veronica moved away from the counter. "All the good ones are taken."

Remus was busy reading the signs trying to find gate 45 when Veronica heard a metal detector going haywire. She turned toward the alarm and stared at the man in shock.

**Time to guess who the man is. If you would like regular updates pleae feel frre to review and leave your emails so I can get back to you.**


	28. Here's LOGAN!

September 8, 1996

Remus was busy reading the signs trying to find gate 45 when Veronica heard a metal detector going haywire. She turned toward the alarm and stared at the man in shock. She grabbed Remus' arm as the man's voice reached her ears.

"Look, bub. You read the doctor's note. I've metal throughout my entire body. Of course I'm going to set off the metal detectors." The man waved a piece of paper at one of the security guards.

"Remus, we don't have to look for the gate." She started to pull her husband through the gathering crowds toward the security gate.

"What are you talking about, Veronica?" Remus watched her shove people out of her way.

A teenage girl was following Veronica's example from the other direction. "Look, sirs. We have the documents that state that Logan has metal plates in his entire body."

"If you need more proof, please feel free to call Professor Xavier." Another teenage girl pulled her hooded jacket closer to her body.

Remus stared at the first teenager. He noticed that she looked exactly like Veronica except she had his light brown hair swinging around her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were the exact same shade of hazel that his were only they held years of happiness not pain. _My daughter. She's beautiful just like her mother._ He turned his attention to the other girl. Her dark auburn hair swung from a ponytail. It was accented by a streak of white hair that framed her face. Her emerald green eyes took in the location of every person around her. He watched as her gloved hands tightened slightly on her coat. _She's also very pretty. I wonder if George would be interested in her._ He finally turned his attention to the man that Veronica was pulling him toward. His dark hair was swept back from his face. His face held a look of concentration while his hands were clenched at his sides. Remus noticed several small slits forming between his knuckles. The man's dark eyes were focused on the guards but Remus had a strong feeling that the man knew the location of everyone at every moment. _I wouldn't want to meet up with him a dark alley. I doubt the wolf would be a match for him._

Veronica stepped through the final line of people and crossed her arms. "Perhaps I could vouch for Logan."

The security guard's eyes swept down Veronica's body, making both Logan and Remus growl slightly. "You know this man, Ma'am?"

Veronica ignored the growls as she threw Logan a look that said 'Follow my lead.' "I should. He's my older brother."

Logan smiled a half-smile. "Sis, are you going to get these stuffy Brits off my case?"

The guard finished reading the note. "I'm sorry about detaining you, sir, but you know how it is. I would, however, advise you to contact the airlines when you are ready to return to the Colonies."

"Sure thing, bub." Logan turned to the two teenage girls. "Let's go, Rosie, Marie. The sooner we get to 'Roni's house the happier I'll be." He looked around for a moment.

"Sure, Logan." Regina leaned over to scoop up her bag but her hazel eyes locked with Remus' as he lifted the bag. "I can carry it, sir." _He's got my eyes. I wonder if he's my father._

"I'll carry it, Regina." Remus smiled as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

Veronica wound her arm with Regina's and pulled her away from Remus slightly. "Let him carry it, Regina. Remus is one of the few gentlemen left in the world."

"Yeah, right." Logan's dark eyes settled on Veronica's slightly rounded stomach. "I hope he's made an honest woman out of you."

"Logan, you can growl and roar all you want but I guess you'll have to wait for me to introduce my husband…" She squealed as Logan scooped her up and swung her around.

"About damn time you got married." Logan extended a hand to Remus. "I'm Logan, the guy you'll have to answer to if you hurt 'Roni."

"Remus Lupin. Trust me. You don't have to worry about her." Remus shook Logan's hand as another man raced over to the group.

"I swear, Logan, you must be in a hurry to die." The man dropped his bag beside Veronica and scooped her up into his arms. "Veronica!"

"Scott Summers, put me down this instant!" Veronica pretended to pummel Scott's broad shoulders being extra careful not to knock off his ruby quartz sunglasses.

Scott placed her on her feet. "It's great to see you, Veronica."

"It's good to see you, Scott." Veronica took in his auburn streaked hair, tanned skin, and his smile that didn't quite reached his covered eyes. "You guys couldn't have brought the Blackbird?"

"Not just for three members of the team." Scott half-turned when he heard Remus clearing his throat. "Look, pal. The lady is taken so get lost."

Veronica giggled slightly as she placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "This is my husband, Remus."

Scott groaned as Remus shook his hand. "I'm sorry about that, sir."

"Call me Remus." Remus smiled at the embarrassed young man.

"So, Veronica, how are we getting to your house?" Scott hefted his bag as Logan grabbed his and Marie's bags.

"You'll see." Veronica's grey eyes changed to a mischievous hazel with blue streaks.

"Shall we go, dear?" Remus led the group outside.

"I guess I'll let you do the honors, hon." Veronica smiled as Remus raised his right hand.

The Knight Bus appeared with a bang. Logan dropped the bags as he pulled Marie and Regina behind him. Scott's right hand went to his sunglasses.

"What the hell is that?" Logan stared at the triple layer, violently purple bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor today." Stan looked over at Remus and Veronica. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

"Afternoon, Stan." Veronica ushered the girls toward the Bus before turning to Logan and smirking slightly. "Did Stan answer your question, Logan?"

Regina accepted Stan's hand to climb into the Bus. He turned and held out a hand to Marie. She placed her slender gloved hand in his and carefully climbed onto the bus. Remus lifted Regina's bag onto the Bus while Veronica climbed on board. Logan and Scott looked at each other before following Remus onto the Bus.

"Where are you folks 'eaded?" Stan turned to Remus.

"Lupin Cottage in Hogsmeade." Remus reached into his pocket.

"That'll be twelve Sickles each unless you want hot chocolate then it's fourteen."

"Twelve times six is 72 Sickles so it'll 4 Galleons and 4 Sickles." Remus counted out the coins and handed them to Stan.

"Please take your seats." Stan watched as Remus situated himself in a blue armchair between Veronica and Regina.

"Marie, I suggest that you grab that wall sconce behind you." Veronica grabbed the sconce behind her while Marie followed her instructions.

Scott grabbed Marie's chair while Logan raised an eyebrow in question. The Bus took off with a bang, causing Logan to fall over backwards. His chair landed on his head causing the group to laugh.

Logan climbed to his feet scowling slightly. "Couldn't think to warn me?" He righted his chair.

"Have a nice fall, Logan?" Veronica giggled slightly as the Bus stopped with a bang.

Logan flipped forward this time in his chair, making Marie and Regina laugh harder. "Damn bus."

"What, Logan? Don't you like traveling by Knight Bus?" Veronica smiled innocently as she climbed gracefully to her feet.

Logan, still grumbling about the ride, and Scott gathered the luggage and followed Veronica, Remus, Regina, and Marie from the Bus. They watched the Knight Bus disappear with a bang before turning to face the cottage. Veronica smiled with pride as her family and friends looked over her new home.

"Oh, Mother, it's beautiful." Regina smiled softly as Remus walked over to one side of the cottage and began to pick several roses. She looked over to the other side and saw the same roses climbing toward the attic of the cottage. The front of the cottage was covered by ivy. "It's in a nice location."

"I agree." Marie gave Remus a brilliant smile when he handed her a pale pink rose. "Near a forest and at the edge of town. It's perfect."

"Come on." Veronica started up the walk. "Time for tea."

Logan picked up the bags and followed her up the walk. Scott turned slightly to look at the Forbidden Forest when he saw a flash of white shoot across his line of sight. He gasped causing Remus to turn and smile. He clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder making him jump.

"Did you see anything of interest, Scott?" Remus took into the shocked look on Scott's face.

"I could have sworn I saw something white run across the forest." Scott shook his head slightly.

"It's quite possible you saw a unicorn." Remus laughed slightly as Scott turned to face him.

"A unicorn? They're not real…are they?" Scott half turned when he heard Veronica laughing from the front door.

"They are as real as you and I." Veronica watched as a red and black bird flew over Scott's head causing him to duck. "Hello, Griff."

"Whoa! That bird's huge!" Scott watched Griff settle on Veronica's outstretched arm.

"Yes he is. Griff is a phoenix." Remus led Scott up the walk toward the door. "He belongs to no one but he stays with Veronica no matter what."

"No matter what? I seem to remember him staying in the Forbidden Forest for eighteen years." Veronica slapped Remus' shoulder while Griff sang a wavering note.

Regina and Marie turned from the fireplace to see the phoenix flying toward them. Regina squealed slightly and ducked as Marie simply held out an arm. Griff settled on Marie's arm, making Veronica smile softly.

"Well, I see Griff has made a new friend." Remus moved through the living room toward the kitchen.

"Just go make the tea, you silly man." Veronica ushered Remus from the room.

Logan picked up one of the pictures from the mantle. "Who are these guys, 'Roni?"

Veronica looked around Logan's arm and saw the offending picture from their seventh year. "Let's see. You probably recognize me and Remus." She pointed to James and Lily. "That's my brother James Potter and his wife Lily. Next to him is Rat Boy."

"Who's Rat Boy?" Marie turned from the perch beside the large picture window.

"Peter Pettigrew. He was supposed to be our friend but he betrayed Lily and James." Veronica growled low in her throat.

"No changing into Lioness!" Remus' voice floated from the kitchen.

Veronica rolled her eyes slightly. "I know, dear." She pointed at Sirius. "And this guy here was James' partner in crime, Sirius Black. He was so funny."

"Was?" Logan looked down at his friend and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah. Of everyone in our original group, only Remus and I are still alive and Peter is a traitor to us all. James and Lily were murdered fifteen years ago and Sirius was killed only a few months ago." Veronica heaved a slight sigh. "I still miss them."

"Well considering that you have only just returned to us, it would be safe to say you miss them a whole lot." Remus stepped into the room carrying two trays with a third following behind him.

"Oh! Let me help, Mr. Lupin." Regina hurried over to Remus and plucked the third tray from the air.

Veronica looked over the contents of the trays. "I see you didn't forget the firewhiskey or the butterbeers."

"I happen to like butterbeer." Remus smiled softly as Veronica proceeded to pour herself a cup of tea.

"Well, I think the girls will like it as well." Veronica handed a bottle of butterbeer to Marie and Regina while Remus poured Logan some firewhiskey. "What would you like, Scott?"

"I think I'll stick with the tea." Scott took the teapot from Veronica. "I'll get it myself."

"I haven't seen you in close to eleven years, girl. Aren't you going to tell me what's been going on?" Logan swallowed the firewhiskey in a single gulp.

"Well, where do I start, Logan? I mean my whole life for the last eighteen years has been, as far as I can tell, a lie." Veronica leaned back in her seat slightly. "I only found out the truth four months ago."

"Well, start there." Scott drank his tea.

A loud knocking sounded on the front door. Logan's claws extended as Remus pulled out his wand. Scott's right hand went to his sunglasses as Veronica started to push and shove the girls up the stairs.

Marie tried to get to the luggage. "Scott needs his visor."

"I'll get it, Marie. Now get up those stairs." Veronica held out her right hand. "_Accio Visor_!" Scott's visor ripped through the side of his bag and shot toward Veronica's outstretched hand. She caught it and tossed it to Scott. "Here, Cyclops."

Scott closed his eyes before sliding off his sunglasses. Once he had his visor safely in place, he smiled as Veronica. "Thanks, Lioness."

"Just keep those Death Eaters away from the girls, Cyclops." Veronica barely turned toward Logan. "That goes for you too, Wolverine."

Remus glanced at Veronica with her wand drawn and the girls behind her. He turned back to the door. "Who is it?"

"Open this door right now, Lupin!" Severus' voice sounded irritated as it came through the door. "Albus has sent me to retrieve your wife!"

Veronica shook her head. "You know, hon, it could be a trap."

"I know." Remus smirked slightly. "Time for the question." He turned back to the door. "Who sent you under the Whomping Willow in our sixth year, who tried to stop you, and what did this person call you because you wouldn't listen?"

"I ought to strangle you, Moony." Veronica hissed through her clenched teeth. She knew that Severus was thinking the same thing.

"Sirius sent me under the tree and Veronica tried to stop me. When I wouldn't listen she called me a stubborn jackass and asshole." Severus' voice sounded even more irritated than before.

Remus and Veronica slid their wands back into their pockets before Remus opened the door. Veronica saw Logan and Scott still ready to attack. She stifled her laughter as she allowed the girls to come back down the stairs.

"Good to see you, Snape." Remus stepped to one side and let Severus into the cottage.

"Whatever." Severus ignored Logan, claws still extended and aimed at his throat, and Scott, hand still ready to fire his visor. "You happen to be late, Professor."

"Albus promised us the day, besides we have company that you have effectively ignored." Veronica turned her head slightly. "I'd like for you to meet some friends of mine, Logan, Scott and Marie. I'd also like for you to meet my daughter, Evelyn Regina Rose…Lupin."

"I see you named her after the blood traitor and the Muggles you were so fond of." Severus barely had time to react.

Logan had him pinned to the wall. "Listen here, you slimy, hook-nosed, greasy worm. Never insult that girl unless you want to tangle with the Wolverine."

"Logan, please drop him." Veronica rolled her eyes slightly. "I happen to think he's going to be paying for that comment for the rest of the year."

"Hold on, girl. I have one more _comment_ to make to him." Logan shook Severus slightly. "Next time you're given an order to retrieve someone, I suggest that you call in advance and make sure they're ready to leave." He dropped Severus onto the floor.

Severus dragged several deep breaths into his lungs and glared up at Logan form his position on the floor. "I'll remember that, sir." He slowly climbed to his feet. "I believe we should be going, Professor Lupin."

"Sure, Severus. I just need to get the essays I graded yesterday." Veronica hurried into the study followed by Regina and Marie. "You girls, put those scrolls into that box for me." Veronica pointed at a pile of scrolls lying on the table beside the window.

Marie scooped up several scrolls and let them fall into the box while Regina picked up a few from the floor. Veronica hurried to the desk and began to gather her inkbottles and quills. Regina barely looked up from the box when her mother made sure the lids were tightened.

"Mother, can I ask you a question?" Regina placed the last of the scrolls into the box.

"What is it, dear?" Veronica's eyes skimmed over her desk.

"Why do you use quills?"

"Because it's what witches and wizards use, dear. You'll get used to them." Veronica barely looked over at the girls.

"Witches and wizards? They're not real." Regina rolled her eyes slightly.

Marie looked shocked as she turned to Regina. "After everything we've just seen, you don't believe that Mr. and Mrs. Lupin are a witch and wizard?"

"Don't tell me you believe her?" Regina looked skeptically at her friend. "Just because Mother says it doesn't make it real."

"The phoenix downstairs…isn't that real? How about the unicorn Scott saw? Are you telling me that we're all imagining things?" Marie glared at her friend.

"Maybe a few things are real but how can Mother be a witch? She's only been here for a few months let alone at this school." Regina held out her arms to either side. "There's no way she could have learned all this in a few months."

"Having your memory taken from you is very difficult, sweetie, but when you get it back, it's complete heaven." Veronica watched her daughter for a moment. "I was your age when my memory was erased but now I have it back and can remember my childhood and my family. It also means that I can remember all the spells that James and Sirius taught me to use."

Regina took a step back from her mother's angry glare. "I'm sorry, Mother. It's just that it's a lot to take in at once."

"Do you remember when you made the dog stop barking?" Veronica leaned against her desk.

"Barely." Regina's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Okay. How about the time that guy wanted to kiss you and you made his lips disappear?" Veronica smiled softly as Regina blushed even more. "You were doing magic. The reason that I never told you is because I couldn't remember it myself. Now you have a chance to learn of your heritage." Veronica scooped up her satchel and reached for the box.

"I've got it." Regina picked up the box and followed Veronica and Marie from the study.

"You've got to understand, Mr. Logan, you aren't an invited guest therefore you are unable to stay at the castle." Severus was glaring at Logan.

"I happen to disagree with you there, Severus." Veronica moved gracefully across the room. "They are my guests; therefore, they will be staying at the castle until after the full moon."

"As you wish, Professor Lupin." Severus bowed slightly. "Shall we hurry to the castle? It is not yet safe for you to walk alone in the dark."

"Let's go." Veronica watched as Logan and Scott reached for their luggage.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ripped bag. "_Reparo_!"

The bag repaired itself moments before Scott picked it up. "Thanks, Remus."

"Not a problem, Scott." Remus placed a hand on Veronica shoulder. "Go on out to the carriage. I need to speak to Veronica for a minute."

They watched the group step out into the growing darkness before Veronica turned back to Remus. "What's up?"

"When are we going to talk to Regina about us?" Remus gazed into Veronica's grey eyes.

"Well, you have to come to the castle for your potion, right?" Veronica watched Remus nod. "We'll tell her at dinner tomorrow. I'm going to try and tell her what I can tonight."

"Good." Remus maneuvered her to the door. "I think you'd best be going before Logan helps over half the school with their fantasies about Snape dieing."

"I'm going." Veronica stood on her toes and kissed his lips. "Don't forget to come to the castle."

"I won't." Remus watched her climb up into the carriage and Logan slam the door shut.

The thestrals took this as the signal to move out. Scott settled back against the seat while Logan and Marie looked out the windows. Regina looked across the carriage at her mother and saw the sadness filling her face.

"Are you okay, Mother?" Regina reached over to grab Veronica's cold hand.

"Hmm?" Veronica barely opened her eyes.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Regina felt Veronica tighten her hand slightly.

_She's really worried now._ Veronica's eyes popped open completely. "I was just thinking about a few people I wish you could have met." _James, Lily, and Sirius would have loved you._ "Personally I think your cousin is going to be thrilled to meet you."

"My cousin? Who's that?" Regina let go of her mother's hand.

"You'll see." Veronica closed her eyes again. "We're meeting him for dinner tonight."

Severus scowled slightly at Veronica. "You really think that Potter is going to want to have dinner with you and a bunch of Muggles that he hasn't met?"

Veronica's eyes snapped open. "STOP THE BLOODY CARRIAGE!" Veronica climbed to her feet and slung the door open as the carriage came to a stop. "Get out, Snape!"

"But…" Severus cowered slightly as he got a view of Veronica's furious face.

"I said get out, you filthy Slytherin! You dare to insult my family and my friends! I think you need to walk in order to think about what you just said"

"Fine. I'll walk." Severus climbed from the carriage. _Damn! She's pissed at me again!_ He glanced back at Logan's smirking face. _Better her than him!_

Veronica pulled the door shut and the carriage began to move again. She took several deep breaths all the while muttering things she was going to do to Severus. Logan smiled when he heard her say that she was going to tie the slimy snake to a tree and beat him with a cactus.

Scott cleared his throat slightly making Veronica look up at him. "Who is this Potter guy and how do you know him?"

"His name's Harry Potter and he's my nephew." Veronica smiled when she saw the gates to the castle pass the window. "Well, we won't have long to wait. We're now on Hogwarts' ground."

Regina and Marie jostled each other for a view of the castle. They took in the glittering lights of the towers and the Great Hall. Scott and Logan began to fuss with all the bags and Veronica's box of scrolls.

"Oh, Mother, it's so beautiful." Regina sighed softly as she stared at the castle.

"Just wait until you see the inside." Veronica stood up and swayed slightly as the carriage rocked to a stop. She swung open the door and started down the steps. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Dumbledore stood at the top of the stairs leading up to the castle. He smiled broadly when he saw the people stepping from the carriage. "I see Professor Snape managed to find you at home…and with company no less."

"Evening, Albus." Veronica watched as Dumbledore made his way down the stairs. "You ought to know better than to send that Slytherin to my home. Logan tried to take his head off."

"May I ask where Professor Snape is?" Dumbledore and Veronica started up the steps side by side.

"He's walking back. You see we decided that there wasn't enough room in the carriage for all of us, the luggage and him." Veronica lifted the hem of her robes slightly as she climbed the steps. "Besides he was very rude to my family and friends."

"I understand, my dear. I believe a meal set up in your chambers will suffice for this evening." Dumbledore turned to the group following them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school." He held out a hand to Regina. "Welcome, young Evelyn."

"Actually, I prefer Regina or 'Gina." Regina straightened slightly as she shook his hand.

"But of course, your grandmother never did like the name Evelyn either but it grew on her." He turned to Marie and took her gloved hand in his. "Welcome, Miss D'Ancanto."

"This place is beautiful, sir." Marie gently removed her hand and stepped over to Regina.

"You will find no need for your visor here, Mr. Summers." Dumbledore shook Scott's hand.

"If I take it off, you might not have a roof." They laughed together as Scott stepped over the threshold into the castle. "Whoa! This place is huge!"

Dumbledore glanced at the final member of the group and did a double take. "Logan! I believed you were dead. It is good to know that my beliefs were wrong."

"Do I know you?" Logan gripped Dumbledore's hand.

"Apparently you have forgotten who I am. No matter. I will just have to help you remember your past." Dumbledore smiled as he ushered them into the castle.

Severus stalked up the stairs, past the group, and toward the dungeons. Veronica barely turned as she formed a megaphone around her mouth.

"Hey, Severus! You're not going to join us for dinner?" Veronica watched as several Gryffindors turned toward them.

"I believe I'll have to leave you with your Gryffindor company." Severus continued on his way to the dungeons.

"Just remember, Sev. Gryffindors rule and Slytherins drool!" The gathering Gryffindors took up the cry the whole way into the Great Hall.

"We shall see after the first Quidditch match." Severus disappeared down the dungeons stairs.

Scott turned to Veronica. "What exactly are Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Quidditch?"

"You'll find out." Harry, carrying Leo, came down the stairs.

"Slytherin is going down." Ron followed in Harry's wake.

"Ron, you're incorrigible." Hermione smiled up at the red head.

"He's not any worse than me." Ginny scooped up Leo from Harry's arms.

"Now, children, we have company and it happens to be impolite to talk about something that they don't anything about." Veronica slipped her arm through Harry's. "For now we better go and eat."

Veronica led them through the maze that was the castle until Logan spotted Nearly Headless Nick.

"'Roni, we have some kind of thing floating towards us." Logan clenched his hands but kept his claws in.

"Huh?" Veronica turned slightly and saw the ghost. "Oh, Logan. That's just Sir Nicholas. He happens to be Gryffindor's resident ghost."

"Okay." Logan loosened his grip on the luggage slightly.

"Professor Lupin, 'tis good to see you this fine evening." Nearly Headless Nick swept his hat of and bowed slightly.

"And it is good to see you, Sir Nicholas. I'd like for you to meet my friends. This is Logan, Scott, Regina, and Marie." Veronica watched Logan nod slightly.

"A pleasure to meet such fine lords and ladies." He turned back to Veronica. "I would suggest using another passage. Peeves is ready to drop a suit of armor on someone."

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas." Veronica pulled aside a tapestry and ushered the group up the hidden stairs.

They hurried behind Veronica until she stopped before a portrait of a man holding a sword. He was dressed like a medieval knight. He held up the sword and looked down at the group gathered under his portrait.

"Password, milady?" The man bowed slightly when his eyes met Veronica's.

"Bravery and Honor, Godric, milord." Veronica dropped a quick curtsy as Godric turned to the rest of the group.

"Are these ladies and lords allowed to enter?" His eyes remained upon Regina as he posed this question.

"Yes, milord." Veronica took a small step back as the portrait swung from the wall.

Scott managed to close his mouth. "Nice security system." He started to step through the hole but Veronica stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a moment, Scott." She stood on the threshold of the doorway and held her hands up. "_Finite Incantatem_!" A shimmer of lights flowed across the doorway. "Now it's safe to enter."

"What was that, Mother?" Regina followed Veronica into the room behind the hole.

"A simple security spell. In these troubled times you never know who will be trying to get in here." Veronica smiled softly when she saw the table set with nine place settings. "I see the House Elves have seen to everything."

Logan and Scott dropped the luggage and Veronica's box next to the hole. Regina wandered over to the mantle and looked at the pictures littered across it. Marie slid her coat from her shoulders and laid it across one of the chairs. Ron wrestled with a baby swing as he dragged it across the room toward the table. Hermione and Ginny played with Leo while Harry hovered near Veronica.

"So, Aunt Veronica, who are these people?" Harry looked over at Regina as she took her coat off and placed it with Marie's before she sat on the floor to play with Leo.

"Well, that guy there is Logan. He's a bit gruff but really a big teddy bear." Veronica smiled as Logan sank to the floor and playfully growled at Leo. "The other guy is Scott Summers. I used to teach him in school." Scott wandered over to them and looked out over the playing group. "The girl with the white streak is Marie. She's really sweet. You just need to careful not to touch her skin."

"Why?" Harry laughed when he saw Leo pulling Logan's hair.

"I'm not sure. I only met her this past Christmas. Regina, could you come over here?"

"Sure, Mother." Regina climbed gracefully to her feet and walked over to Harry, Veronica, and Scott.

"Harry, I want you to meet your cousin, Evelyn Regina Rose Lupin." Veronica watched as Harry and Regina sized each other up. "Regina, this is your cousin, Harry James Potter."

"Otherwise known as the Boy Who Lived." Harry stuck out a hand.

"I'm known as Regina or 'Gina. And we're family so we hug." Regina threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

"You're just like Aunt Veronica. She's always hugging me." Harry laughed as Ginny growled at them. "Ginny, she's my cousin."

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly. "I've heard that before."

Veronica laughed as she hugged Ginny. "You're not jealous of my daughter, are you?"

"Well no." Ginny blushed as Harry draped an arm over her shoulders. "It's just that Harry and I just started…" She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Well, enough chitchat. Let's eat." Veronica bent over and scooped up Leo in her arms. "Come on, Leobug. Time for food."

Scott and Logan pulled out Marie's and Regina's chairs as Harry and Ron pulled out Hermione's and Ginny's. Veronica slid Leo into his swing and sank into her chair. She picked up her goblet and took a sip. Ron and Logan filled their plates as Hermione giggled.

"I think we have two bottomless pits. Thank Merlin the House Elves have managed to keep those plates full." Harry picked up his goblet as a loud crack filled the room.

Logan looked down between his and Veronica's chairs and pointed to a House Elf with several hats on his head. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh hush, Logan." Marie frowned slightly.

"Is everything to Professor Lupin's liking?" The House Elf bowed low almost making his hats topple off his head.

"Yes, Dobby. We are happy with everything." Veronica smiled down at Dobby as he bowed again.

Logan jumped slightly as Dobby disappeared with a loud crack. "That was freaky."

"No freakier than you." Veronica pushed Logan's shoulder slightly before turning back to her plate.

"Veronica, are you sure the bottomless pit will have enough food?" Scott watched Ron shovel the food into his mouth.

"The plates are enchanted to keep refilling, Scott. We won't run out." Veronica leaned back in her chair. "Now I believe I should introduce everyone."

"I was beginning to wonder about that, Mother." Regina fed Leo a tiny bit of her mashed potatoes.

"Well, Regina, you've already met your cousin Harry. Beside him is Ginny Weasley. I used to watch her oldest brothers when they were little."

"I remember Bill talking about a 'Roni that used to watch him and Charlie." Ginny turned to Ron. "Remember that, Ron"

Ron nodded as Veronica laughed. "Next is Ginny's brother Ronald. Beside him is Hermione Granger. She's the daughter of my best friend from primary school." Veronica waved her hand slightly. "She's one of the smartest witches in her year."

"So who are they?" Hermione cocked her head slightly.

"Well, there's Marie. She's a student at a school I used to teach at. In fact Scott teaches there now." Veronica looked over at Scott who nodded. "Scott is one of my former students from the same school."

"She was the best teacher I ever had except for Professor Xavier." Scott smiled slightly.

"What about him?" Ginny jerked her head to Logan who was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Logan is a guy I met when I was teaching at a school in Canada. He is really sweet." Veronica patted Logan's arm. She turned her gaze to Regina. "And finally we have Evelyn Regina Rose Lupin. She's my daughter."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Regina smiled slightly. "Mother, you forgot someone."

"Who?" Veronica looked around the room.

Regina laughed as she pointed to Leo. "This little guy. Who is he?"

"His name's Leo Black. His mother was Ani Jane Wagner and Sirius Black was his father." Veronica waited for the fireworks.

Marie looked down at the tiny baby. "No wonder his eyes look familiar. He's Ani's son."

"What's he doing here? You'd think Xavier would have him." Logan glanced over at Veronica.

"Ani left him in the care of Harry. Leo's his responsibility now." Veronica laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "And he's doing a wonderful job of it. Besides he's part wizard. He's going to have to learn it sometime. Speaking of which, Regina, you're going to start on Monday." Veronica jumped slightly when there was a flash of light. A scroll and a scarlet feather were laying beside her plate. She unfurled the scroll and smiled. "Listen to this." She began to read.

_Professor Lupin,_

I have made arrangements for your company to stay in Gryffindor Tower. The men will have the Head room to themselves. The young ladies shall stay with the Sixth Year girls in their dormitory. Messrs. Weasley and Potter will show the men to their chamber while Misses Granger and Weasley shall tend to the ladies. I hope their stay is enjoyable.

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"That's great news." Hermione glanced at the clock as it began to chime nine. "Oh, we'd better get going or Filch is going to be thrilled to give us detentions."

"Harry, did you bring your map?" Veronica waved her hand over the table and the empty plates disappeared.

"Of course." Harry pulled a piece of aged parchment from his pocket. His place his wand tip to the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What is this thing?" Regina leaned over the parchment as lines stretched across it.

"It's a map of Hogwarts." Veronica bit her lower lip as her eyes skimmed over the words forming.

"Okay, Veronica." Scott looked up at Veronica trying not to laugh. "What's the big idea? Your codename's on this map."

"I know. I helped create it with some friends. One of those friends you already know." Veronica's finger traced over Moony's name. "Open it up, Harry."

Harry unfolded the Map and skimmed over each section. "No sign of Snape."

"He might be in the dungeons." Veronica tapped the map with her finger. "Here he is. He's in the Staff Room with Minerva. Albus is pacing his office, again. Filch is…" Veronica moved several pages. "…in the dungeons. He must be making sure the Slytherins are all asleep. Now for his fossil of a cat." Veronica looked up as Logan and Scott snickered slightly. "If you saw Mrs. Norris you'd say she's a fossil too." She looked back down at the Map. She tapped her finger against the Map. "Mrs. Norris is in the Owlery." She looked up at Scott and Logan still snickering. "You guys should be safe until you get to the Tower. Don't forget the password or the Fat Lady won't let you in."

Logan stalked toward the door and scooped up his and Marie's bags. "Well aren't you coming?"

Scott hurried over to grab his and Regina's bags while Harry gathered up Leo and his diaper bag. Hermione and Ginny waited for Marie and Regina to pull their coats on. Ron tapped his foot impatiently as Harry shoved the diaper bag into his hands. Veronica sighed softly as Regina, Ginny, Marie, and Hermione each gave her a hug. Logan ushered them out the door while Scott hurried out behind Harry and Ron.

Veronica hurried to the door and hollered at Logan. "Don't scare the children, Logan." She heard his grunt of a response a moment before the door closed. Griff appeared in a flash of fire and a puff of smoke on his perch beside the open window. "Tomorrow is going to be very interesting, Griff."

Griff sang softly as Veronica moved about the room extinguishing the candles. He took off out the window toward Gryffindor Tower as Veronica got ready to head to bed.


	29. I'm having TWINS?

September 9, 1996

Veronica watched her fifth year Gryffindor-Ravenclaw class as a knock sounded on the classroom door. "Come in."

The door swung open and Regina and Marie stepped into the room. "Sorry, Mrs. Lupin. We thought your classes were over for the day."

"That's fine, Miss D'Ancanto. Please take a seat." Veronica motioned to two of the empty seats near the front of the classroom.

Marie sank into the seat while Regina moved to Veronica's desk. Veronica placed her quill down as Regina leaned close to her.

"Mr. Lupin is here and that Snape fellow is a real prick, Mother." Regina leaned slightly on the desk.

"Severus is always a prick, dear." Veronica barely kept her laughter contained so the rest of the class couldn't hear her. "Where are Logan and Scott?"

"Sparring down by the lake. Again." Regina rolled her hazel eyes slightly.

Veronica smiled as she climbed to her feet. "Time's up. Please finish the answer that you're on." The class hurried to finish the essay questions that they were trying to answer. "Okay. Please put your quills down." Veronica smiled as Luna and Ginny shared a look. "Miss D'Ancanto and Miss Lupin will take up the essays. The rest of you are dismissed. No homework for tonight."

The students cheered slightly as they gathered their things and hurried out the door. Marie and Regina gathered the quiz papers as Remus stepped through the door.

"Just the ladies I wanted to see." Remus leaned against the doorjamb.

Marie looked between Remus and Veronica. "I think I'm going to go find Scott and Logan. See ya."

Regina watched her friend scurry from the room. "Okay, Mother. What is going on?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Veronica shuffled the quiz papers slightly.

"Let's see. You've been calling me Lupin since I got here yesterday." Regina rolled her eyes as she pointed to Remus. "You even admitted that he was your boyfriend in school. Is he my father?"

Veronica let out the breath she didn't realize that she was holding. "What makes you think that, dear?"

"I have your face and your figure, Mother. I noticed yesterday that he…" She jabbed a finger in Remus' direction. "…Has my hair and eyes. I'll bet anything that I have his powers mixed with yours."

Remus conjured three comfortable maroon armchairs. "Have a seat, Regina."

"We were going to explain tonight at dinner but I have some time now." Veronica sank into the armchair next to Remus while Regina flopped into the remaining armchair.

"Well, is he my father?" Regina crossed her arms angrily.

"I tried to explain as much as I could yesterday but there was a lot I never told you. Our seventh year was full of trouble. James Potter and Lily Evans had finally gotten together. That was trouble within itself."

Remus chuckled. "Really."

Veronica frowned slightly. "Remus, hush. As I was saying, James and Lily had started to date. Sirius Black was as much a troublemaker as ever. Peter Pettigrew became moodier than ever. I always told them…" She jerked her thumb at Remus. "…That there was something wrong that rat."

"I never said anything." Remus sulked slightly in his seat.

"We were told the end of a prophecy about me. Voldemort murdered the Potters, your grandparents, a month before we graduated. Less than a week after that he murdered the Lupins, your other grandparents." Veronica's voice wavered slightly. "About a week after the Lupins were killed, Albus approached me about my safety."

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"Albus asked her to have a Memory Charm put on her in order to hide her from Voldemort. She agreed the same day that James and Lily were married. She thought it was the only way to protect us." Remus climbed from his chair and knelt beside Veronica's. "Even that didn't help."

"That doesn't explain if you are my father."

"Honey, let me tell you something. Remus and I had made a pact when we were in sixth year that we would wait until we were married. I couldn't go through with the Memory Charm. I ran from Albus' office." Veronica wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I wasn't going go after her but James and Sirius both threatened to kill me if I didn't. Lily told me to get my ass in gear and follow her before she kicked my ass." Remus shook his head at the memory. "When I caught up to her, she was in a room that we had never seen before. That was the one and only time we ever made love." Remus moved to Regina's chair and knelt beside her. "I never knew about you, Regina. Merlin knows that I wish I had. I would have come and gotten you and your mother in a heartbeat."

"What happened after Mother left?" Regina slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around Remus.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and I joined the Order of the Phoenix." Remus chuckled when Regina looked up at him questioningly. "It's a group of witches and wizards that banded together to help defeat Voldemort."

"Who is this Voldemort fellow?" Regina glanced over at Veronica's furious face.

"He is a dark wizard that was rising to power during the 1970's. Fifteen years ago he disappeared but now he's back. That's why we asked Snape that question at the cottage yesterday." Veronica took a deep cleansing breath. "We needed to make sure that Voldemort hadn't sent one of his Death Eaters after us."

"So what happened to your friends?" Regina looked between her parents.

"One betrayed us and if I ever catch him, he's dead." Veronica jumped to her feet and stalked over to one of the windows.

"Peter betrayed James and Lily. He told Voldemort where to find the Potters." Remus ran a hand over his eyes. "On Harry's second Halloween, Harry lost his parents."

"So Uncle James and Aunt Lily are dead." Regina felt Remus tighten his arms. "What happened to your other friend? Um…Sirius Black?"

"He was imprisoned for a murder and betrayal that he never committed." Remus bowed his head slightly. "I'm ashamed to say that I also believed his 'crimes'. He escaped from Azkaban when Harry was thirteen. Everyone thought he was after Harry when he was, in fact, after the traitor, Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter?" Regina watched her mother start to pound on the windowsill.

"That rat hid for thirteen years as a rat in the Weasley home. Ron had brought him to the school and he was in the same dorm as Harry for three years already." Veronica closed her eyes for a moment. "If I ever catch that rat he's going to wish he's never been born."

Remus shook his head slightly. "We all think that way, darling. Sirius thought that way more than the rest of us."

"So where is Uncle Sirius?" Regina glanced up into Remus' face since she was still sitting in Remus' lap.

"He died this past June when he fell behind the veil in the Death Chamber at the Ministry of Magic. He was trying to save Harry." Remus wiped at the tears starting to fall down Regina's cheeks. "He would have loved you, sweetie."

"So you and Mother have had all your friends taken from you?" Regina saw Veronica coming back to them.

"You get used to it." Veronica knelt next to Remus and Regina and hugged them both. "I hadn't seen them for close to twenty years. There is a good thing though."

"What is that?" Regina snuggled closer to her father as Veronica smiled softly.

"I still have Remus, Harry, Leo…and you." Veronica glanced up into Remus' eyes and he nodded. "We have one more thing to tell you."

"What?" Regina breathed in the scent of woods, leather, and fresh air from Remus' robes.

"Remus is a werewolf. He takes a potion once a month but other than that he is one of the sweetest men that I know." Veronica watched Regina closely but she never jumped of screamed.

Regina only tightened her hold on her father. "I don't care."

Veronica jumped slightly as the clock chimed 3:45. "I guess we best be going. Poppy always get angry when we're late."

Remus lifted Regina from his lap before climbing to his feet. He pulled Regina up first. Veronica gripped his hand and Remus pulled her up. Remus tapped the armchairs with his wand and they disappeared. He gripped Veronica's hand and held out the other hand out to Regina. Regina smiled as she grabbed her father's hand. Veronica rubbed her stomach as they walked to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey stepped from her office.

"Oh good. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten." Madam Pomfrey ushered them to one of the beds. "I take you understand that I have some news for you."

"Of course, Poppy." Remus laid a hand on Veronica's shoulder after she had sat on the bed.

Regina settled herself onto the bed beside Veronica and grabbed her hand. Poppy hurried into her office to retrieve a file. Regina frowned slightly as the matron came from her office again.

"When I took blood last week, I decided to run a few tests. One of which tells whether the baby will be a werewolf or not." Madam Pomfrey shuffled through the papers of the file.

"And?" Veronica bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing there. Your baby will be completely normal. But that wasn't the test that I was worried about. The other test came back positive." Madam Pomfrey glanced back at the small family seated before her.

"Positive for what?" Regina glared at Madam Pomfrey. "What's wrong with my brother or sister?"

"Nothing. It seems that you will have either two brothers, two sisters, or one of each." Madam Pomfrey smiled brightly. "You're pregnant with twins."

Veronica gaped for a moment while Regina cheered. "Twins? Twins?" Remus took several steps back as Veronica turned toward him. "You got me pregnant with twins? I should kill you."

"It's not my fault. It takes two to tango." Remus hurried to the other side of the bed.

Veronica jumped to her feet and raced after Remus. "If you think for one moment that I'm going to let these babies turn into another set of Weasley twins, or even James and Sirius, I suggest you think again."

"Maybe you shouldn't have told them anything." Regina watched Remus run from Veronica as Severus stepped into the Hospital Wing.

"Excuse me." Severus smirked slightly as Remus stopped running and Veronica began hit him with her fists. "I take it her hormones have taken over."

"No." Remus caught Veronica's hands. "She just found out that she's having twins."

"Congratulations." Severus held up a goblet of steaming potion. "I brought your potion."

Remus released Veronica and walked over to Severus. He gulped down the potion, making a face. Regina climbed to her feet and made her way to her father. She hugged him while he popped a Peppermint Toad into his mouth. The Hospital Wing doors swung open and a red haired man stepped into the Hospital Wing. Logan, Scott, and Marie were a few steps behind him. Veronica squealed as the red haired man picked her up and swung her around. Logan extended his claws as Scott and Marie stood next to Regina.

"So, 'Gina, who's the hottie?" Marie watched Remus hug the man.

"I have no idea, Marie, but I'm going to find out." Regina straightened her long dark skirt as she made her way over to her parents.

"Molly didn't tell me you were going to visit, Charlie." Veronica gave Charlie Weasley another hug.

"Well, she told me about your pregnancy so I figured I should come and visit." Charlie's deep blue eyes fell on Regina coming toward them. "Who is this lovely lady?"

Veronica ignored Remus' slight growl. "Don't tell me you're interested in my daughter, Charlie?"

"She can't be your daughter. You're too young to have a teenage daughter." He turned to Regina as he draped his arm across Veronica's shoulders. "I can't believe my 'Oni has a teenage daughter." He glanced down at Veronica's slightly rounded stomach. "And you're going to have another one."

"I wish you would stop calling me 'Oni." Veronica rolled her eyes slightly.

Regina smiled as she held out a hand. "I'm Regina Lupin and you are…?"

"Charlie Weasley. I'm sure your mother has told you all about changing my nappies." Charlie smiled brilliantly as he brought Regina's hand to his lips.

Regina blushed slightly when she felt his lush lips brushed the back of her slender hand. "All she's told me about you is that she used to look after you, Bill, and Percy."

"Perhaps we could discuss our families over dinner tonight at the Three Broomsticks?" Charlie watched Regina nibble on her bottom lip.

"Sorry, Charlie, but tonight is family night." Remus practically yanked Regina out of Charlie's grasp.

Veronica frowned slightly. "You could join us, Charlie. I mean Harry's going to be there."

"And Harry's family." Remus gave Veronica a look that said 'Are you trying to kill me slowly?'

"Well, I consider Charlie family. Besides, Marie, Scott, and Logan will be eating with us." Veronica gave him a look that said 'Piss me off again and you're going to pay.'

"Fine." Remus held up his hands in surrender.

"Good." Veronica turned to face Logan, his claws still extended. "Will you please stand down, Logan? I swear you are as bad as Remus. Can't the two of you let her grow up?"

Remus and Logan looked at each other. "No!"

"Come on, Charlie. I want to hear everything that's been happening in the dragon camp." Veronica linked her arm with Charlie's and ushered him from the Hospital Wing.

"You work with dragons?" Regina hurried after them with Scott and Marie hot on her heels.


	30. Return of the Phoenix

September 9, 1996

Remus leaned back in his seat and groaned slightly. Veronica looked around the table. Logan and Scott were listening to Harry explaining Quidditch. Marie stretched as she shook her head slightly. Regina's eyes kept sneaking glances at Charlie as he helped himself to some more wine.

"So, 'Oni, I understand Madam Pomfrey was suppose to give you some news about your pregnancy today." Charlie caught Regina looking at him.

"Yes, Charlie." Veronica leaned back slightly. "I'm swearing you and Harry to secrecy."

"You got it, Aunt Veronica." Harry looked over at Veronica.

"I won't tell a soul." Charlie leaned back in his chair, spinning his goblet slightly.

Remus held out a hand. Veronica placed her hand in his. "We're having twins."

"Yes!" Harry jumped to his feet. "Two more babies to spoil rotten!"

Charlie groaned and shook his head. "Not another Fred and George."

"If I have anything to say about it, they'll never be like Fred and George." Veronica rolled her eyes slightly.

"What if they turn out to be like James and Sirius?" Remus smirked slightly.

Veronica groaned as she laid her head on the table. "No, no, no, no." She looked up at Remus. "We're not going to wish that on Albus and Minerva. I refuse to allow you to teach them _any_ of the Marauder tricks we know."

"Yes, dear." Remus turned to Harry and winked. "Does that mean I'm not allowed to put them on a broom when they're one?"

"Absolutely not!" Veronica jumped to her feet. "Just because James and Sirius put Harry on a broomstick when he could barely walk does not mean that I'm going to let you put your children on one!"

Remus pounded the table with his fist in laughter. "I still have a few months to change your mind."

"Yeah right." Veronica glanced over at Charlie as he climbed to his feet. "You're not going so soon, Charlie."

"I've got to check in with Mum or she's going to freak." Charlie swung his cloak around his shoulders.

Regina climbed to her feet. "I'll see you out."

"Sure." Charlie smiled as Remus cleared his throat. "I won't try to kiss her, Remus."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Albus told me earlier today that there's going to be a Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball."

"There hasn't been an announcement." Harry looked up from the table.

"Albus said he's making the announcement on Halloween." Veronica smiled softly as Charlie and Regina stepped from the room. "I guess the rest of you should head to bed."

Logan turned to Veronica. "'Roni, will you please explain to me why you let Rosie walk with that boy?"

"Regina is seventeen and of age." Veronica glared at both Remus and Logan. "You both need to let her grow up."

"How do you know he's safe for her?" Scott looked up from his plate.

"Because Molly would most likely kill Charlie or any of her children if they ever thought of joining 'Voldedork' and his Death 'Beaters'." Veronica giggled slightly at her cleverness.

Remus rolled his eyes slightly. "Come on, Logan. I think the two of us deserve some Firewhiskey at the Three Broomsticks."

"Comin', Scott?" Logan turned to the younger man.

"Nah. I want to talk to Veronica for a bit." Scott lifted his goblet slightly. "Go and have fun, Logan."

"I'll walk Marie back to Gryffindor Tower." Harry watched Marie swing her coat over her shoulders.

"Ready when you are." Marie hurried after Harry as he raced after Remus and Logan.

Veronica snapped her fingers and Dobby appeared with a crack. "Evening, Dobby."

"What can Dobby be doing for you, Professor Lupin?" Dobby bowed so low his hats almost tumbled from his head.

"Please clean up and then send a tray of tea and cakes up for Mr. Summers and myself."

"Of course, Professor Lupin." Dobby snapped his fingers once. The table, plates, and empty chairs disappeared with a crack. He snapped his fingers a second time as Veronica and Scott moved over to the couch. A tray of tea and cakes appeared on a low table before them. Dobby snapped his fingers a third time and disappeared with the remaining chairs.

Veronica poured Scott his tea before fixing her own. "What did you want to talk about, Scott?"

"I know Professor Xavier wrote and told you what had happened to Jean."

"He told me some of it but he didn't go into a whole lot of detail."

Scott stared into his cup of tea. Veronica sighed softly as she set her cup of tea onto the table. She gently took Scott's cup and placed it beside hers. She maneuvered Scott so he was lying across the couch with his head in her lap. She began to smooth his hair from his forehead. Tears streaked from his hidden eyes.

"Tell me, Scott. You always felt better after talking to me." Veronica continued to smooth his hair back.

"The team went to Alkali Lake to stop Stryker from destroying all the Mutants. Xavier and I had been captured from Magneto's cell so they also had to rescue us and the students that Stryker had kidnapped from the school."

"Go on." Neither of them noticed that the ruby necklace started to pulse slightly.

"We managed to get out only to have the dam break and the lake come down on us. Storm and I were trying to get the Blackbird in the air so none of us noticed when she had left the plane."

"She used her power to save the rest of you." Veronica closed her eyes for a moment. "That's what any you would have done for her."

"She could have saved us while she was on the plane."

"Charles told me in various letters that Jean's powers were growing. She must not have wanted to endanger anyone."

"What do you know, Veronica? She could have saved us and herself." Scott jumped to his feet and began to pace. He didn't notice that the necklace started to glow slightly and Veronica was rising from the couch.

"_Thy love is well._"

Scott turned around to find Veronica hovering slightly before him. "V-Veronica."

"Nay." Godric Gryffindor's voice made Scott whirl around to face a portrait of a meadow that Godric Gryffindor had stepped into.

"Sir?"

"That be not thy friend but my love." Godric knelt as Scott moved closer to the portrait. "Esmeralda shall tell thee thy future."

"My future?"

"Thy future. Now watch." Godric pointed back at Veronica.

"_Thy love is alive. She shall bear a new name and power. She shall be reborn from the ashes just as a phoenix dies only to be reborn._" The necklace began to pulse a bit slower. "_Her powers controlled and more powerful, she and others shall aid in the defeat of Slytherin's heir._" Veronica fixed her eyes on Scott for a moment. They burned with a fire life. "_Thy love shall join thee…Tonight!_"

A brilliant flash of light lit up the sky. Scott jumped slightly at the booming crash only he seemed to be able to hear. Veronica waved a hand toward the portrait hole only to have the portrait covering the hole swing open. Scott stared at the burning beauty standing in the doorway.

"Jean?" Scott took in all her features.

Her auburn hair flowed around her shoulders. Her field green eyes burned with an intensity he'd never seen. She stepped slowly into the room. Scott watched her glide past the meadow portrait and inclined her head slightly to Godric. She glided past Scott to stand beneath the hovering Veronica. Jean shot up from the floor as the necklace gave one final pulse beat. Jean caught Veronica as she started to fall. She strained to guide Veronica's body to the couch. Scott jumped onto action. He grabbed Veronica's feet and helped to guide her body onto the couch. Jean landed next to the couch and knelt beside it. Scott followed Godric's instructions for a blanket. Scott laid the fluffy blanket over their former teacher moments before Veronica moaned softly.

"Ms. Croft?" Jean pushed Veronica's dark wind tossed hair from her face.

Veronica's eyes fluttered open. "Hello, Jean. Esmeralda told me you were coming."

"Hey, yourself." Jean helped Veronica sit up. "How are your little ones?"

"Alive and kicking." Veronica placed a hand on her stomach.

"Jean?" Scott stood at the foot of the couch.

"Hello, Scott." Jean climbed to her feet.

"What happened?" Scott practically raced to Jean and hauled her into his arms.

"I'm not sure, Scott, but I'm home." Jean buried her face into Scott's neck.

"Maybe you should take her back to Gryffindor Tower." Veronica watched them step from her rooms. "Welcome back…Phoenix." Veronica dropped back onto the couch.


	31. Welcome XMen

September 11, 1996

Veronica heard the whine of a jet engine outside her classroom windows. The third years stopped throwing their wads of paper at each other as she pulled out her wand and moved slowly and carefully toward the window. Looking down on the grounds, she recognized the sleek black jet landing just south of Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she realized the surprise that Dumbledore had managed to pull off.

"Class, you're in luck." She snapped her fingers once and the wads of paper flew back into their box under the window. "You're getting out of homework this time." She smiled brightly as she moved toward the door. "And you're dismissed early!" She yanked open the door and raced out into the corridor.

She barely heard Harry's shout as he came from the direction of the library. Together they raced down the flight of stairs to the front doors. Harry shoved them open to the squeals of Marie, Regina, and Jean. With them were Scott and Logan, as well as four other adults that Harry didn't recognize. One was a dark skinned woman with pure white hair. The other woman had brilliant lime green hair that swung around her shoulders. Beside the white haired woman was a blue furred man. He hugged Regina and Marie before tossing each of them into the air. Scott and Logan were talking to the other man, who had to be Scott's brother. He was blonde haired and blue eyed where Scott had dark hair and his eyes were covered with the heavy visor. Veronica flung herself into the blue furry man's arms and let him swing her around as Harry stared at the sleek black jet. Scott turned to Harry.

"Well, Harry. What do you think of my baby?" Scott smiled brightly as Harry continued to gape at the jet.

"It's beautiful." Harry's emerald eyes took in every inch of the jet. "What is it, Mr. Summers?"

"We call it the Blackbird." The blonde man smiled as he took in Harry's features.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Alex Summers." Scott watched the two young men size each other up.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Summers." Harry extended his hand.

"Call me either Alex or Havok." Alex gripped Harry's hand tightly. "It's great to meet the kid that Marie and Eve have written to us about."

"Eve?" Harry half-turned to Veronica. "Who's Eve?"

"He means Regina. Alex's always called her Eve." The woman with the lime green hair pulled Harry into a tight hug before holding him at arms length. "Reggie and Marie weren't kidding. You are a heart breaker."

"Thank you." Harry cheeks reddened slightly as he pulled away from her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lorna Dane, that idiot's…" She jerked a thumb at Alex. "…Girlfriend. If you prefer you could call me Polaris."

The dark skinned woman moved to the group as Marie hugged Lorna. She extended a hand to Harry. "It is an honor to meet Veronica's nephew." She held Harry's hand for a moment. "I am Ororo Monroe. They also call me Storm because I can control the weather." She released Harry's hand and created a small rain cloud over them.

"Neat." Harry grinned as he turned to find Veronica. "We'll never need to wait for a rain storm again."

Veronica laughed as she wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Harry, this is Dr. Henry McCoy. We also call him Beast."

"It is an extreme pleasure to meet you, Harry." Henry slapped a hand to Harry's shoulder as Veronica turned slightly.

She saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walking down the path from the castle. She groaned slightly as she sank onto a large boulder. "We've got the welcoming committee coming."

"Let us get the children from the Blackbird before they get here." Henry moved toward the ramp.

Alex slapped his forehead. "I can't believe that I forgot about them."

"Alex, how could you forget about them what with Kitty asking 'Are we there yet?' the whole way?" Lorna sank onto the boulder beside Veronica as Alex ran up the ramp. "Men."

"So which ones did you bring?" Logan leaned against one of the struts.

"Just the senior students." Ororo smiled softly as the nine teenagers ran down the ramp. "Professor Xavier will be able to handle the others."

One of the girls dropped to her knees. "Solid ground!" She leaned over to kiss the grass as Alex came down the ramp. "Thank you God!"

"Surely Alex's flying wasn't that bad, Kitty." Veronica laughed as Kitty Pryde climbed to her feet.

"Have you ever flown with him, Ms. Croft?" Kitty cocked her head to one side.

"Just once. But then again I've gotten to fly on a broom." Veronica giggled as Kitty and the other girls stared at her. "What did I say?"

"A broom?" Alison Blair flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Veronica nodded as she looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes. "I guess we're going to have to take them up, Harry."

"I don't want to hear any screaming when I take them into a steep dive." Harry tightened his arm around Veronica slightly.

Alex's laughter dropped slightly when he saw Dumbledore's long silvery white beard. "Hey, Vee. Who's the old coot?" Alex moved over to Lorna and Veronica on the boulder.

"Don't call me, Vee." Veronica hooked her foot behind Alex's ankle and jerked his feet out from under him. "And don't call Albus Dumbledore an old coot."

Alex landed flat on his back with Veronica glaring down at him. "What did I do, Vee?"

Veronica whipped her wand out and pointed it at Alex. "Let's see. Lorna, should I make him spit up slugs or make him as stiff as a board?"

"The stiff one." Lorna crossed her arms. "It would be nice to see him not talking for once."

Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly making Veronica jump. "I trust you are not going to hex our guests."

Veronica cringed slightly as she turned to face Dumbledore. "Sorry, Headmaster, but Alex called you an old coot."

Dumbledore laughed as he placed a withered hand on Veronica's shoulder. "I have been called worse, my dear. Besides, he didn't know not to upset your delicate hormones."

"Hormones?" Henry grinned when he saw Logan nodding slightly. "Pregnancy hormones?"

"Damn!" Veronica shook her head slightly. "You would have to figure it out."

"So are you pregnant?" Lorna tilted her head to one side. "I thought you looked like you'd put on a few pounds."

"I guess I'd better tell you." Veronica pursed her lips slightly. "I'm expecting twins sometime in April."

Lorna flung her arms around Veronica as Ororo hugged them both. Each of the teenagers started to hug her as well.

Henry turned to Logan and Scott. "Which of you is the lucky father?"

"Neither of us." Logan shuddered. "Can you imagine her kids?"

Scott laughed as Regina frowned. "Logan, we've taught one."

"Yeah but she was raised away from her father and his influences."

Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly. "Logan…"

Logan turned slightly. "Yeah, 'Roni?"

"Do I turn you into a toad?" Veronica tapped her wand against her leg.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it." Logan leaned toward Scott slightly. "Remind me to never piss off a pregnant woman again."

Scott's laughter rang across the grounds. Dumbledore chuckled as well. "I believe the lot of you would be more comfortable in the Great Hall. Professor Lupin, if you would see to it?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Veronica climbed to her feet. "Come on, guys. You'll like the Great Hall."

Veronica watched Harry grab two of the girls' bags while a Japanese boy picked up a third. A dark haired boy, who stood over six feet tall, picked up the fourth bag. Henry and Alex took their cue from the teenagers and grabbed Lorna and Ororo's bags. Veronica wove her arm through a sandy haired boy's as she led the group up to the castle. They passed the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws coming from the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid trailing behind them. Harry heard Leo's squeal but watched Regina hurry to get him from Ginny. Marie was talking with the other girls while Regina caught up with the group carrying Leo in his carrier. The Brazilian boy took the carrier and Regina unbuckled Leo while Leo stared at all the strange faces. Regina had the diaper bag slung over her left shoulder, Leo in her right arm, and was talking animatedly with the Native American girl with her arm linked with the boy's. Kitty reached over and tickled Leo making him squeal and the teenagers laugh. Veronica lifted the hem of her robes as they climbed the steps into the castle. Several House Elves were waiting for them to give them the bags. Dobby was shaking with so much suppressed excitement that his Hats were threatening to tumble to the stone floor. Harry handed the two bags to Dobby before turning to Regina and the boy and taking Leo from her. Harry gave Regina a quick hug as the sandy haired boy refused to give his bag to the House Elves.

"Can we trust them?" He turned as Veronica took the bag and gave it to Winky.

"Yes, Bobby. They'll take your bag to your rooms." Veronica turned to Dumbledore. "So this was what you meant by friends and teachers, Albus. It's a nice surprise."

"Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Dumbledore turned to the students. "I have read the file on each of you but I believe introductions are required."

"Let's see. You've already met Kitty Pryde. She's the one who can walk through walls." Scott hugged Kitty quickly. "We also call her Shadow Cat."

"Wicked." Ron stood on the stairs heading up toward the first floor. "You can avoid Filch."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Veronica smiled as he loped the rest of the way into the Entrance Hall. "Now where were we?"

"How about I finish with the intros, 'Roni." Logan grinned when Veronica nodded. "Next to Marie is Bobby Drake. Don't get on his bad side or you'll find out why they call him Iceman." The sandy haired boy waved from beside Marie.

"Next we've got Danielle Moonstar. She can project images into your mind which is why we call her Psyche." Scott pointed to the Native American girl waving. "Next to her is Roberto DaCosta. The ladies had best be on the lookout for Sunspot."

Veronica groaned slightly as the girls giggled. "Merlin, help us. We've got another Sirius in the building."

"If this Sirius guy is a big flirt, then he's got competition." Kitty giggled as Roberto wrapped an arm around Danielle.

"When Sirius and I were in school here, he went out with every girl whose brain cells seemed to be asleep." Veronica grinned as Roberto placed a kiss on Danielle's cheek.

"Anyways, beside him is Alison Blair. We call her Dazzler." Regina scooped Leo from Harry's arms. "Next we have Sam Gunthrie or Cannonball. Just don't make him mad. You might get hurt." Sam waved from beside a red headed girl who would have fit right into the Weasley clan. "Beside him is Rahne Sinclaire or Wolfsbane. I think Daddy will like her."

"He might." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Next to Rahne is Piotr Rasputin. We also call him Colossus." Piotr waved slightly knowing that he could crush Harry's hand. "And last but not least is Shiro Yoshida or Sunfire as we like to call him."

"I am honored to meet you." Shiro bowed slightly.

Harry grinned as Ron shook his head. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my best friend Ron Weasley."

"Just call us Harry and Ron." Ron shrugged as the group started toward the Great Hall. "We don't have any of the great names that you do."

"Not to worry, kid. You will." Logan slapped Ron's shoulder as they entered the Great Hall.

The teenagers managed to stifle their laughter when they saw Ororo, Lorna, Henry and Alex staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall. Several of the girls looked up and gasped. Danielle turned to find Veronica trying not to laugh.

"Are we eating in here with no roof?" Bobby pointed at the sunlit ceiling.

"No, Bobby. The ceiling is enchanted to reflect the weather outside." Veronica ushered the group toward the front of the Hall. "Just wait until it starts to snow. It's beautiful."

Professor McGonagall stood beside the traditional three-legged stool with the Sorting Hat. "Before the other students arrive for supper, you will be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I trust you to make friends your House and to treat them as family. You will earn points for you House but any rule-breaking will result in the loss of points." She unfurled a scroll. "When I call your name, please come forward and place the Hat on your head." She cleared her throat. "Blair, Alison."

Alison straightened herself slightly before settling on the stool and placing the Hat on her head. The tiny voice made her jump. "Hmm? Not a witch? Not a Muggle? Very interesting. You're very brave but your intelligence outshines it. You belong in…RAVENCLAW!" Alison took the Hat off with shaking hands before going to the rest of the group.

"Come on, dear." Veronica led her to the third table. "This is where Ravenclaws usually sit."

"Croft-Lupin, Evelyn Regina Rose."

Regina lifted the hem of her long skirt as she climbed the steps. The Hat slid over her eyes. "Ah. You are exactly like your mother. Clever and kind. Brave and loyal. Cunning and pure of heart. Any House will do for you but you belong to…GRYFFINDOR!" Regina handed the Hat to Professor McGonagall before going to the Gryffindor Table and sitting with Harry and Ron.

Professor McGonagall looked down at her list again. "DaCosta, Roberto."

Roberto climbed the steps and jammed the Hat on his head. "Another Mutant! Amazing! You are definitely a…RAVENCLAW!" Roberto took off the Hat and joined Alison at the Ravenclaw Table.

"D'Ancanto, Marie."

Marie climbed the steps, sat on the stool, and gently placed the worn Hat on her head. "Yet another Mutant. The school is keeping strange company indeed. You are brave to put your life in danger to help others. For this alone I must put you in…GRYFFINDOR!" Marie smiled as she moved to the Gryffindor Table.

"Drake, Robert."

Bobby shook his head slightly as he put the Hat on his head. "Your intelligence is only surpassed by your bravery. To love a woman who could kill you with a touch is truly brave. Yes, yes. You must go into…GRYFFINDOR!" Bobby moved to the Gryffindor Table and sat between Regina and Marie.

"Gunthrie, Sam."

Sam sat on the stool when the Hat fell past his eyes. "Yes! Yes! Another… GRYFFINDOR!" Sam hurried to sit beside Regina.

"Moonstar, Danielle."

Danielle stumbled a little as she started up the steps. She sat very still when the Hat started to talk to her. "A Dementor? NO! You are yet another Mutant. Fascinating. You belong to… RAVENCLAW!" She hurried to sit beside Roberto.

"Pryde, Kitty."

Kitty hurried to the stool and waited patiently as the Hat talked to her. "Like a ghost you can slip through the walls. Yes, you are a…GRYFFINDOR!" Kitty practically raced to the table.

"Rasputin, Piotr."

Piotr climbed the steps, bent at the waist for Professor McGonagall to put the Hat on him, and stood still. "A big boy! To place yourself in the path of danger to save another makes you a…GRYFFINDOR!" Piotr whipped the Hat from his head and hurried to the Gryffindor table.

"Sinclaire, Rahne."

Rahne bounded up the steps and barely moved when she heard the tiny voice in her head. "Fascinating! One who can change herself into a wolf at will. You have a great intelligence. You must be in…RAVENCLAW!" Rahne hurried to sit beside Danielle.

"Yoshida, Shiro."

Shiro bowed to Professor McGonagall before putting the Hat on his head. "You have honor in your blood. You are definitely a…GRYFFINDOR!" Shiro handed the Hat back to Professor McGonagall with a slight bow before heading to the Gryffindor Table.

Veronica cleared her throat slightly making the teenagers turn toward her. "I have your class assignments but first please understand that we have to go shopping in Diagon Alley this Saturday to get all your robes and school supplies." She shuffled the papers in her hands. "Dazzler, Rogue, Shadow Cat, and Sunfire, you're all going to be in Fifth Year. Dazzler and Sunfire, I suggest you get to know Luna Lovegood. Rogue and Shadow Cat, you'll get the chance to be with Ginny Weasley."

"Cool." Marie turned to Kitty. "She's great."

Veronica smiled as she shuffled through the papers. "Iceman and Psyche, you two will be in Sixth Year. You are the only ones from the X-Men that will be Sixth Years. Harry and Ron are in your year as are Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbott. They'll show you the ropes." She shuffled the papers some more. "Rosebud, Colossus, Cannonball, Sunspot, and Wolfsbane, you're all in Seventh year. Get to know Katie Bell and Cho Chang. They're in all your classes." Veronica folded the papers in half before sliding them into her pocket. "I'll keep your lists until it's time to go shopping. Time to let the rest of the school meet you but first let me warn you. There will be some that won't be very receptive to this. Just do what you can to convince them that this is for the best."

The Great Hall's doors swung open and the rest of Hogwarts filed into the room. Most of them didn't notice the new students. Hermione and Ginny saw the girls and boys sitting with Harry, Ron, Regina, Leo, and Marie. Veronica watched from her seat at the Staff Table.

She leaned toward Henry. "What do you think the kids are talking about, Hank?"

"I'm not sure, Veronica." Henry turned slightly to look down into her face. "Tell me about your husband."

"He's great. We went to school here at Hogwarts. We also got in trouble here." Veronica blushed slightly. "He lives down in the village."

"Are we going to meet him this week?" Ororo leaned forward slightly so that she could see around Henry.

"No. He's not up to meeting people right now." Veronica fiddled with her napkin.

"With the full moon near, it's advisable to stay within the castle to avoid meeting with werewolves." Severus spooned some stew into a bowl.

"Drop it, _Snivellus_." Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Werewolves aren't real." Alex leaned on his hand while he shoveled some stew into his mouth.

"Yeah right." Scott picked up his goblet of wine. "Werewolves are as real as you and I. They're even as real as merpeople, unicorns, centaurs, giants and phoenixes."

Alex laughed loudly making several students turn toward the Staff Table. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. I have a phoenix as does the Headmaster." Veronica sipped her milk while Alex's mouth dropped open. "The lake's full of merpeople. We have a centaur teaching divination. The Forest is full of unicorns and centaurs. Mind you don't make the centaurs mad. They're a very proud people. Hagrid's a half giant and he's got a brother called Grawp who's all giant."

Lorna smiled as she reached over and closed Alex's mouth. "You're letting the flies in, Havok."

Dumbledore climbed to his feet and the students stopped talking. "I'd like to welcome our new students. If the eleven of you would stand?" Regina and Marie jumped to their feet while everyone else slowly climbed to theirs. They waved around the Great Hall. Several cheers erupted from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Tables. Regina's eyes landed on Draco whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. As one the group dropped back into their seats. Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "We are canceling History of Magic classes." The students cheered while Veronica shook her head. "Not that you didn't enjoy them. The governors and I have decided that in light of the war beginning, it's advisable to stress the importance of defense. Therefore, in response to this, you'll now have more Defense Against the Dark Arts classes in a week. In order to accomplish this we have brought in several teachers. If you will stand as I introduce you. First is Mr. Scott Summers." Scott climbed to his feet and gave a quick salute causing several of the girls to giggle. "Next is Dr. Jean Grey." Jean stood next to Scott and bowed. "We also have Logan. Please refrain from calling him Mr. Logan." Logan waved a hand, his unlit cigar dangling from his mouth. "Mr. Alex Summers and Miss Lorna Dane." Alex and Lorna rose as one and waved. "Miss Ororo Monroe and Dr. Henry McCoy." Henry's appearance caused several whispers to float through the air whereas Ororo made several of the boys start whistling. "Now these teachers are not witches or wizards as you are used to. They are in fact Mutants as is Professor Wagner. They will each teach you special skills that may be of use during this war. Professor Lupin and Mr. R. J. Lupin will be teaching you the magic aspect of the Defense classes. I trust each of you to be on your best behavior."

The students turned back to their meals as Dumbledore sat back down. Veronica leaned forward slightly and looked over at Logan. "What do you hear coming from the Slytherin Table, Logan?"

"That blonde kid is wanting to sabotage our classes." Logan grabbed his goblet.

"That's Malfoy. We'd better keep an eye on him." Veronica looked down at her plate. "You know what. I'm not hungry." She climbed to her feet. "I'm going to finish grading my last essays before I turn in for the night."

"I'll come with you, Veronica." Ororo climbed gracefully to her feet.

Together they climbed the stairs toward Veronica's office. Ororo's eyes wandered over the walls. She gasped when one of the men in a portrait bowed to her.

"You'll get used to that." Veronica stopped before a door and tapped it three times with her wand. "Come on in."

"This school is amazing." Ororo looked at the wall with a portrait of Gryffindor hanging there. "Who's he?"

"He's Godric Gryffindor. He was one of the founders of the school." Veronica gave the portrait a quick curtsy before hurrying to her desk.

"Good eve, fair maidens." Gryffindor bowed to Ororo who had moved closer to the portrait.

"Good evening, sir." Ororo curtsied as Veronica levitated a chair over to her.

"Have a seat, Storm. I'm sure you're wanting to ask me about Remus." Veronica shuffled the scrolls of parchment on her desk.

"Why isn't he here with you?" Ororo sank into the chair.

"I'm sure you caught Severus' comment about staying in the castle during the full moon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Veronica laid down her quill and looked up at Ororo. "Remus is a werewolf."

"So. That doesn't make him dangerous."

"No it doesn't but people don't like to think that way. They only like to see the bad in people." Veronica ran her hands over her face. "I've talked to several of the students about their past Defense classes. Most of them say that Remus was the best teacher they ever had. Of course now they have us."

"That is so..."

Veronica held up a hand. "It gets worse. The teacher they had last year was also the idiot that passed the werewolf law stating that a werewolf can't get a job. If I ever get my hands on that overstuffed, bloated, toad of a woman, I'm really going to do Sirius and James proud."

"Was she that bad?"

"I only met her once. She was so full of herself. Harry told me about things that she had done to him throughout the year. She even tried to have Hagrid fired. Nobody tries to fire Hagrid. Without Hagrid and Albus there's no Hogwarts."

"Maybe you're a bit prejudiced. You're married to the person the law pertained to and you work with both the professors."

"That's not it. I actually talked to the woman. I told her about how I could always seem to get along with the centaurs and merpeople. She called me a half-breed lover. I told her 'I might be a half-breed lover but at least I know how the other half lives.' She had the gall to say that she was going to prevent me from getting the History job because I had lived among Muggles for the last eighteen years. I told her to rot in hell."

"Still can't control your temper."

"Getting my memories back only made it worse. I remember why I hated the nickname Vee so much."

"Why?"

"Sirius and James always called me that."

"Who are Sirius and James?"

"Sirius Black and James Potter." Veronica picked up a wooden frame and handed it to Ororo. "They were two of my best friends while I was growing up."

"They're cute." Ororo handed the frame back to Veronica. "Where are they now?"

"Dead. James died protecting Lily and Harry. Sirius died protecting Harry and me." Veronica shook her head. "We tried to stop Sirius from going but to no avail. He wanted to save Harry more than anything in the world."

"He was willing to give up his life for the two of you?"

"Yep. Amazing, isn't it? I'm willing to let someone die for me and yet I can't let the same person allow me to live in his home." Veronica leaned her head onto her hands. "He was one of the last ones left and I let him die. How could I let him die?"

Ororo set the picture on the desk before gathering Veronica into her arms and holding her until the tears stopped. "It wasn't your fault, Veronica. You're having what is known as survivor's remorse. You think it's your fault but it really isn't."

"I told Harry the same thing. I don't think he bought it."

"Probably not. I know that you are not buying it."

Veronica sighed softly. "Thanks for listening, Ororo."

"Anytime. You would do the same for me."

"Are thee well, lady?" Godric gazed out onto the two women.

"Aye, milord. I just needed someone to talk to and I guess only a woman would do."

"Thou art correct. A lady should speak to a lady. Men know nothing of women and their emotions." Godric bowed slightly before turning and leaving the portrait.

Ororo turned to Veronica. "And where'd you find him?"

"I told you. He was one of the founders."

"Explain the Founders to me." Ororo sank back into her chair.

Veronica shook her head slightly. "We're going to need some tea. Dobby!"

A crack filled the air as Dobby appeared before the women. "Professor Lupin, ma'am. Professor Monroe, ma'am."

"We'd like some tea and cakes. Better yet, some American cookies. Anything with nuts in them." Veronica settled herself in the comfy armchair before the roaring fire.

Dobby snapped his fingers once and a tea tray appeared on the table beside Veronica. "Will there be anything else, Professors?"

"No Dobby. We'll call if we need anything." Veronica started to pour the tea as Dobby disappeared with a crack.

"Do they always do that?" Ororo moved to the chair on the other side of the table.

"No. Usually you never see a House Elf but Dobby is the only exception to the rule. He's even being paid if what Harry has told me is correct. Most House Elves work hard and enjoy it without being paid but not Dobby."

"He's kind." Ororo took the cup from Veronica and looked down at the cookies. "I see you've managed to get some chocolate chip and walnut cookies made here."

"I hope they're as good as yours. I tried to teach the House elves how to make them the Muggle way but I don't think they quite caught on."

Ororo took a sip of her tea. "Now tell me about the Founders."

"Well…" Veronica took a deep breath and started to tell her former student all about the castle's history and the tales of the Founders.


	32. Capture of the Traitor Pettigrew

September 13, 1996

Veronica placed her overnight bag beside her before pulling her office door closed. She tapped her wand against the wooden door.

"'Roni!" Logan hurried toward her, well as fast as he could through the milling students. "You ready?"

"Yes, Logan." Veronica bent to pick up her bag. "I guess Scott's in a hurry."

"When ain't the kid in a hurry?" Logan took the bag from Veronica's hand as Regina, carrying Leo, and Harry, carrying their bags passed a group of First Years. "Hey, Rosie, Harry." He tapped Leo's nose. "Leobug."

Regina shuffled Leo to her right arm and placed a soft kiss on Logan's cheek. "Evening, Logan, Mother."

"Professors." Harry shifted his and Regina's bags slightly. "Are we ready to go?"

"Once we get to the Headmaster's office." Veronica wove her arm through Logan's as they hurried down the corridor. "I take it Scott and Jean are making sure the others get to Dumbledore's office."

"Yeah." Logan shook his head slightly. "Most of them can't wait."

Veronica shook her and smiled softly. "They'll have to. Gringotts may be open but the rest of the shops are closed until the morning."

"Are we staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry glanced over at Veronica.

"Yes, Harry. We'll be staying until Sunday." They stopped before the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Will you do the honors, Logan?"

"Sure. Acid Pops." Logan gave Harry and Regina a lopsided grin as the gargoyle jumped to the side. "I'll never get used to that."

"Sure you will, Professor." Harry gave Logan a quick smile when he growled moments before climbing the stairs to the office sitting hidden at the top.

As Harry raised, his hand to knock the door swung open and Alex stared down at the group standing on the stairs. "Have you seen Scott?"

"Not recently." Veronica pushed her way past Alex and into the office. "Why? Did you lose him?"

Alex rolled his eyes slightly. "Nope. It's just that he's never late. Besides the kids that are here are ready to go."

"Havok, you've got to remember that he's in a castle that keeps changing." Logan dropped Veronica's bag next to the pile of luggage as Harry let the three bags he carried land next to hers. "And he ain't got an enhanced sense of smell, like me."

"Professor, it's tough to try and get through the castle without smelling every filthy Slytherin in the place." Harry moved to the comfy armchairs scattered around the room and hugged Ginny.

"I agree with Harry. The few Slytherins I've met have been rude and snobbish and just plain disgusting." Regina shuddered slightly as she thought about the Slytherin students. "There's one Slytherin in particular that I wouldn't want to smell."

"That wouldn't happen to be …Severus Snape?" Veronica smiled and her eyes twinkled mischievously as her daughter froze. "Not to worry, dear. I feel the same way."

"You must still be mad at him." Logan shook his head as the door swung open.

In walked Kitty and Marie followed by Bobby, Shiro, and Piotr carrying their bags. Henry and Ororo followed the teenagers into the warm room.

"We found five of the kids, Alex." Ororo looked around the room. "Scott and Jean haven't returned?"

"They're probably trying drag Sam away from all that food in the Great Hall." Henry took the bags from Bobby, Piotr, and Shiro and placed them with the rest of the luggage. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Scott and Jean get here with the other students." Veronica sifted through the luggage slightly. "Is this everyone's bags?"

"Ja." Kurt stepped from the shadows near one of the tall windows. He had turned off his image inducer so his blue fur gleamed slightly in the light. "All the bags are here, my friend."

Veronica walked over to her sad friend. "How have you been lately, Kurt?"

"As well as expected considering that my sister is…"

"It's okay." Veronica gave him a swift hug. "We all miss Ani. At least we have Leobug here."

"Ja." Kurt turned slightly and watched the teenage girls gathered around the gurgling baby. "He is going to be a heart breaker."

"With Sirius as his father, you'd better believe it." Veronica giggled slightly. "How's Moonlight been handling things?" She barely kept the growl from her voice as she spoke the woman's name.

"She and Rath are in hiding, I think. I have yet to hear from them." Kurt smiled slightly as Veronica hugged him again.

"You know you are family, right?" Veronica cocked her head to one side as she gazed up into his face. Kurt nodded as Veronica smiled. "Good. You're coming home with Remus and I this year for Christmas and I don't want to hear you say no."

"You are a true friend, Veronica." Kurt gave her a hug before turning toward the door. "Here come Scott and Jean. They'll be a minute."

"Fabulous." Veronica turned and looked around the room.

Neville and Luna were sitting on the couch and talking with Logan, Alison, and Shiro. Harry and Ginny's hands were tightly interlocked as they sat on the couch chatting with Regina, who was bouncing Leo in her arms, Marie, and Bobby, who were wrapped up with each other. Kitty and Piotr sat on the sofa across from the chair that Ron and Hermione were occupying together. Michael Corner rolled his eyes from his position near the fireplace when Ron and Hermione started to give each other gentle kisses. Alex had plopped himself on the arm of the sofa next to Lorna when the door swung open to reveal Scott helping Jean into the office. Sam was laughing at a joke that Roberto had told him while Rahne and Danielle just shook their heads.

"Is this everyone?" Scott looked around the room.

"Yes, Cyke." Logan tossed his cigar butt into the roaring fire.

Veronica opened a small jar on the mantle. "I'm going to send the luggage on to the Leaky Cauldron."

"How are you going to do that, Ms. Croft?" Bobby cocked his head to one side.

"Bobby, my last name is Lupin now and I'm going to show you." Veronica pulled out a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it onto the fire. The flames turned green.

Logan jumped away from the strange flames. "What the hell is that?"

"That was Floo powder, Logan. Now I'll send the luggage on to its destination." She waved her hand and the pile of luggage wedged itself into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Bobby's eyes bugged out slightly as the bags disappeared with a slight whoosh. "Is our stuff going to be alright?"

"Yes, Bobby. It'll be taken to your rooms so you can all freshen up when we get there. Tom will know how to arrange the sleeping arrangements." Veronica pulled a piece of rope from one of her pockets. "We're taking a Port Key since we don't want to clog the Floo Network and Logan simply despises the Knight Bus."

"A Port Key?" Piotr cocked his head to one side. "What is a Port Key?"

"A Port Key is a mode of transportation in the magical world." Hermione had started in lecture mode making Ron and Harry roll their eyes. "It can transport you from one location to another simply by touching an item."

"Thank you, Hermione." Veronica smiled slightly as she pulled out her wand and tapped the rope. "_Portus_" The rope glowed blue for a moment. "We'll be off as soon as everyone touches the rope."

Bobby held out a hand to Marie while Piotr grabbed Kitty around the waist and placed her on her feet. Marie wrapped an arm around Bobby as Hermione scrambled off of Ron's lap. Harry and Ginny stood as one. Michael barely kept his anger from showing when he watched them move toward the fireplace. Regina shifted Leo slightly as she approached her mother and Kurt. Shiro helped Alison up from the couch while Neville and Luna climbed to their feet. Roberto and Danielle moved away from the corner they were discussing their future subjects while Lorna shoved Alex off the arm of the couch. Scott and Jean clasped hands while Ororo and Henry ushered Sam and Rahne over to Veronica.

"Are we going to be safe traveling this way, Mrs. Lupin?" Roberto's hand tightened slightly.

"Perfectly safe, Roberto, dear." Veronica reached for Leo. "Perhaps I should carry him, Regina."

"Sure, Professor." Regina smiled as Leo wrapped his tiny hand in Veronica's soft brown hair.

"You can call me Mother outside of the classroom, dear." Veronica watched as the group each picked a place along the rope. "Everyone touching it?" She placed a bit of the rope in Leo's tiny hand before grabbing the remaining section of rope. "And we're off."

Harry heard the gasps from the group as they all felt the familiar tug of a hook behind their navels. Several of the girls were trying hard not to scream only to have little squeals escape from their mouths. Just as suddenly as they had been 'hooked' they landed. Veronica was the only one to land gracefully on her feet.

"Son of a bitch! 'Roni, you could have warned us!" Logan struggled slightly to untangle himself from the pile of arms and legs of the gangly teenaged boys.

"Language, Logan." Veronica smiled softly as Charlie grasped Regina's waist and set her on her feet. "We have children present."

"You've said worse." Logan managed to free himself from the pile of teenagers.

Harry chuckled slightly as he helped Ginny to her feet. Ron helped Hermione to her feet and blushed as his oldest brother, Bill, jeered at him for having a girlfriend. Marie started to rip her glove off to drain them but Bobby stopped her. Shiro frowned slightly and shook his head as he helped Allison to her feet. Rahne transformed herself into a red furred wolf and started to chase Bill around the large room of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron ignored Bill's plead for him to call off the 'crazy wolf girl'. Sam and Roberto were trying to contain their laughter to no avail. Scott and Jean leaned against one of the tables scattered around the room while Ororo, Kurt, Henry, Alex, and Lorna moved toward the edges of the room to avoid the chase. Danielle focused her mind on Bill's. She projected his fears into his mind causing him to scream shrilly. Fleur shook her head slightly as she and Piotr helped him up from the floor. Michael, Neville, and Luna laughed slightly as they listened to Danielle try to explain her powers.

"…That's why no one messes with my friends or the X-Men." Danielle turned slightly and nailed Bill with a stern look. "Next time you should think before you speak."

"You've pissed off the wrong female, Billy." Veronica draped her arm around Bill's shoulder making Fleur frown slightly. "Stop that Fleur. You know I'm married to Remus."

"Speaking of Remus, where's he?" Tonks looked around the room. "I thought he was supposed to meet us here."

"He is. Tonight's the full moon, Nymphadora." Veronica ignored the slight growl coming from the young woman. "Consider it punishment for not paying attention to the lunar cycle."

"Don't you kids even think of calling me that. I'll hex your hair off your heads." Tonks fingered her wand slightly making the teenagers laugh nervously. "I mean it."

"Trust us." Harry hugged Tonks slightly. "She'll do it."

Tom approached the group and bowed. "Your rooms are prepared, Mrs. Lupin."

"Thank you, Tom." Veronica bowed slightly in return before Tom hurried back into the kitchen. "Well I guess we should all go up to our rooms and freshen up before supper."

"Good idea, Vee." Alex started to look around the room for the stairs. "Where are the stairs?"

"There will be a time when you're going to wish that you hadn't called me Vee, Alex." Veronica just growled as she pointed toward one of the corners. "The stairs are over there. Just give me a minute while I give out the room assignments." She started to rummage through her pockets before pulling out a long sheet of parchment, which was a feat in itself because Leo was still clinging to her shoulder. "Here it is. Room One has Rahne, Luna, Allison, and Danielle. Room Three has Hermione, Ginny, Kitty, Marie, and Regina. Room Five contains Michael, Roberto, Shiro, and Sam. And Room Seven has Harry, Ron, Neville, Piotr, and Bobby." Each of the groups gathered together and waited for her to give the adults their rooms. "Scott and Jean, you're in Room Two. Bill and Charlie, you're in Room Four. Molly and Arthur, you're in Room Six. Alex and Lorna, you two are in Room Eight. Remus and I will have Room Nine. Logan, you're next to us in Room Ten. Ororo, you're in Room Eleven. Between you and me we ought to be able to make Logan behave. Tonks and Fleur, you're across the hall in Room Twelve. Kurt and Henry, you guys have Room Thirteen right next to them. I'll go over the groups while we eat."

The large and rowdy group finally headed to the stairs. Veronica collapsed into a chair as Tom brought her a cup of tea and a cradle for Leo. Veronica smiled as she laid Leo into the cradle.

"I thought you would like some tea." Tom bowed slightly to Veronica.

"Thanks, Tom." Veronica picked up the delicate cup when suddenly she heard a loud scream. "Now what are those kids up to?"

Kitty raced down the stairs and toward Veronica and Tom. "A rat is in my room. A large hairy thing with a silver paw."

"Pettigrew! Watch Leo!" Veronica dropped the cup and ignored the shattering sound as she hurried up the stairs. She flung open the door and saw Hermione and Ginny with their wands trained on the rat in question. With her hand she raised the rat into midair and slowly approached it. "Well, hello, Peter. I guess you never thought to see me again, did you?" The sound that they heard was a high pitched squeaking. "What's that? We don't speak rodent." Her necklace pulsed slightly as she pulled her wand from her robes. "_Ostendo tui fidelis formo_!"

A bright blue light surrounded the rat and slowly his form twisted in on itself. The shadow got larger and larger until it was the size of a small man. The man dropped to the floor but Veronica, Hermione, and Ginny kept their wands trained on him. He glanced up at them with his watery dark eyes and his long pointed nose. Neither Peter nor Veronica noticed the crowd of students and mutants gathering around the door.

"Pettigrew." Harry's voice didn't carry above a whisper as he stared at the traitor before them.

"Please don't hurt me, Lioness." Peter started to shuffle forward.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Veronica's voice floated down the stairs making Leo squeal slightly with delight. "I'm not your friend. I never trusted you. There was a reason your form is a rat, you traitor. How could you do that, you coward? How could you betray James and Lily?"

"The Dark Lord is powerful. What would you have done?" Peter cowered on the floor.

"I would have died! Just like James and Lily would have done for you! Sirius and Remus would have died for you!" Veronica raised her open hand again. Her voice went wispy. "_You will pay for the crimes you have committed against the House of Gryffindor, servant of Slytherin. My House will be clean once more!_" Peter collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

Regina took a tentative step toward Veronica. "Mother?" Veronica passed out and Regina caught her. She started to shake her slightly. "Mother? Come on. Wake up, Mother." Tears ran down her face. "Please!"

Scott stepped into the room. "Esmeralda takes a lot out of her." He scooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall to her room but not before stopping Logan. "Go make sure that guy doesn't go any where until the police come, Logan."

"I'll gladly contact the Aurors." Harry raced down the stairs as Logan extended his claws and stalked into the room.

Veronica groaned softly as Scott laid her onto her bed. Her eyes fluttered open. "Scott, don't let that rodent get away."

"Not to worry, Veronica. Logan's got his claws on him and Harry's calling the Aurors, whatever that is." Scott pulled a blanket up over her.

"They're like the cops, Scott." She struggled to sit up. "We can clear Sirius' name." Tears raced down her cheeks. "We can finally clear his name."

Scott looked over his shoulder at Tonks who nodded with tears in her eyes. "He was convicted of a crime he never committed. Now he's free. That rat is going to suffer for what he's done."

Scott shook his head and left the room. Veronica allowed Tonks to gather her into her arms and together they cried. That was how Kingsley Shacklebolt found them twenty minutes later.

"I knew I was going to find two very happy people but I didn't expect the waterworks." Kingsley leaned against the doorjamb.

"Hey, Kingsley." Veronica ran her hand across her eyes. "Today's a good day."

"We've got the rat that betrayed your friends." Kingsley sank onto the edge of the bed. "I just need to know what happened and who found him."

"I'd just sent everyone to freshen up when Kitty screamed and came running downstairs. She said there was a rat in her room." Veronica sighed slightly. "A big one with a silver paw. I knew it was Pettigrew. When I got to the room, Hermione and Ginny already had their wands trained on him. I'm the one that changed him back into his human form."

"Then what?" Kingsley started to scribble furiously in his notepad.

"I asked him why he did it. Why he betrayed James and Lily." Veronica shook her head. "The reason he gave me was total rubbish. I told him that I would have died for him. Just like James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus."

"Who knocked him out?"

"Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda? Who's Esmeralda? None of the kids are called that."

"She resides within me. She's the one, which legend tells us, who gave her powers to her husband, Godric Gryffindor. With her powers, he defeated Slytherin." Veronica sighed deeply. "She was madder than a wet hornet. She wanted to kill him outright but I wouldn't let her."

"That's good. We wouldn't want to have to lock you up as well." Kingsley smiled. "I'd better head over to the Ministry and get all this taken care of. I'll also run by headquarters and tell Remus the news."

"I'll talk to you later." Veronica looked over at Tonks who was still sitting on the bed. "I guess Sirius will be able to rest in peace with Ani."

"If he isn't, I think we'll blame James." Tonks laughed slightly.

Veronica flung the blanket from her and climbed off the bed. "I'm staving. Let's go eat."

As they made their way downstairs, a delicious aroma filled the air. Tom had outdone himself. They gathered around the table and celebrated the downfall of the traitor.

**_Okay Folks, How many of you liked the capture of the rat in question? Come on. Raise your hands. Orginally I was going to have him change sides near the edge of Harry's Sixth Year but when I startd to write this chapter for all my devoted fans_** :Starts to push hair away from her face:**_ I figured that this was an excellent way to avenge Ani and Sirius as well as James and Lily. BTW Please feel free to click on the review button and let me know what you think of this chapter or the whole story which ever you want. I love all my devoted fans! Carey Ann Lupin_**


	33. Shopping for the Mutants

**_I don't own Harry Potter. If I did you know Sirius would still be alive and so would Dumbledore._**

September 14, 1996

Veronica glided down the rickety staircase of the Leaky Cauldron. As she came into view of the common room, she saw Piotr gently tossing Leo into the air, making him squeal happily. Harry watched while eating his breakfast and Ginny gasped with each gentle toss Piotr did, keeping herself from scooping Leo into her arms. Veronica's grey eyes scanned the room until she saw Remus slouched in an armchair near the fireplace. She looked over his ravaged face for a sign that the wolf was happy and saw the slight smile that graced his lips. Regina had joined her father and was sitting at his feet with her lying on his knee. His fingers threaded through her hair as Veronica slowly approached them.

"…And that's why Peter's betrayal was so terrible. None of us thought that he would be so cruel as to betray the Potters. He's the reason that you never got to meet your family and Harry lost his parents at such a young age." Remus tilted his head slightly as he caught a whiff of Veronica's scent of lavender and vanilla.

"When Mother caught him last night she said that she had never trusted him." Regina noticed that Remus had stopped playing with her hair. "Why?"

"Because, darling, he never did anything that I could trust." Veronica sat on the arm of the armchair while Remus wrapped an arm around her waist. "Remus, Uncle James, and Uncle Sirius all knew how I felt about him." She shoved Remus' shoulder lightly.

"Trust him once shame on him; trust him twice shame on me." Remus smiled broadly as he pulled Veronica down for a kiss. "Morning, love."

"How's the wolf?" Veronica's voice was low making it difficult for anyone else to hear, except Logan and Regina.

Remus shrugged slightly. "He didn't try as hard to get out last night. I think he's happy that Padfoot has been cleared."

"Padfoot? Who's Padfoot?" Regina looked between her parents.

"Uncle Sirius was an Animagus, like your mother. His form was a large black dog that we called Padfoot." Remus leaned back in his chair slightly.

"Or Snuffles." Veronica giggled as she remembered the day that Sirius couldn't get rid of a severe cold for several hours and had snuffled the whole day.

"I wish I had gotten to know him." Regina laid her head back on Remus' knee and felt his fingers running through her hair again.

Remus looked up at Veronica and saw her nod toward the breakfast table slightly. "You'd better go and eat, sweetie, before those boys eat all the food."

"Okay, Daddy." Regina scrambled to her feet. "I want to hear more about Uncle Sirius and Uncle James later."

"Oh you will." Remus smiled as Regina leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before making her way to the breakfast table.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Veronica slid into Remus' lap.

"Yeah. I have a seventeen year old daughter who loves me for me, two more on the way…" He rubbed Veronica's stomach. "…And a very loving wife."

"And a traitor that will pay for his crimes." Veronica dropped a kiss on Remus' lips.

Alex had been watching the loving couple for the few minutes they had been together. "Hey, Vee. Get off his legs or he won't be able to stand later."

Everyone froze. All the men knew not to insult a pregnant woman but Alex had done the unspeakable. He'd called her fat.

Harry's emerald eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at Alex. "He's going to die. It's a shame we never got to see him teach."

Bobby nodded while Ginny and Marie grabbed Leo and started to race out of the common room. The girls stopped when they reached the top of the stairs. Veronica climbed to her feet and narrowed her violet eyes at Alex. He visibly cowered even though he was slightly taller than her.

"Did you just call me fat, Havok?" Veronica placed her hands on her hips and continued to glare at Alex.

All the men around the room were shaking their heads and mouthing 'Say no, idiot!' But Alex being Alex simply opened his mouth and blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Um…yes."

All the men jumped from their seats and hid in various places around the room. Logan dove under the table while Remus climbed to his feet behind Veronica. Apparently they all thought she was going to explode in anger but no one was prepared for the tears that came.

"Remus!" Veronica turned to face her husband and pointed at Alex. "H-he's c-calling m-m-me f-f-f-fat!"

Remus wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. "You're not fat, love. You're just **_carrying_ _twins_** and Havok's **_needs_** **_to_** **_understand_ **that." He turned slightly so she could see Logan crawling from under the table. He smiled when Logan grabbed Alex's arm. "See Logan's going to have a nice long talk with him about it."

"Come on, kid. I think you're going to need a lesson about pregnant women." Logan pulled Alex toward the other side of the room. "First thing is that you never ever call them fat or they just may take your head off. The second thing is that you never insult them in front of their hubby or boyfriend or he might take offense and defend his woman's honor. And third thing is that you don't have to worry about her or him because they have me to take care of it." Logan's fist landed in Alex's stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"See, Veronica. Logan is looking out for you." Remus nodded his thanks to the wiry Canadian. He shook out a handkerchief and started to wipe the tears from Veronica's cheeks. "Let's get all these tears cleaned up."

Regina wrapped her arm around her mother's shoulders as she gave Alex a glare that would have hurt him if he'd seen it. "Come on, Mother. Let's get you something to eat."

"Okay." Veronica allowed herself to be led to food-laden table.

"Ginny, Rogue, it's safe to return." Remus stood at the foot of the staircase and watched the girls bring Leo back into the common room.

Harry smiled as he leaned over to hug Veronica. "Don't worry, Aunt Veronica, you'll get payback when we start classes Monday."

"Thanks, Harry." Veronica sat at the table and started to eat the plate that Regina had loaded for her.

Harry scooped Leo from Ginny's arms but not before placing a kiss on her cheek. The door to the Leaky Cauldron swung open to admit Alastor and Shacklebolt with a swirl of the morning fog. Dual cracks turned the Mutants' attention from the men walking in the door. Severus swept his cloak from his shoulders while Hagrid shook some moisture from the morning fog out of his moleskin coat. Kitty's hazel eyes widen slightly when she saw Hagrid. She stared as Marie launched herself into his arms.

"Hagrid!" Marie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"'Ello, Marie." Hagrid smiled broadly as he placed her back on her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Marie cocked her head to one side.

"I'm 'ere to help you kids get your stuff." Hagrid clapped Piotr on the shoulder but it didn't faze the big mutant.

Alastor made his way over to Veronica and started to give her a gentle kiss only to find her wand pointed at his mutilated nose. "Morning, girl."

"What prank did I play on Petunia Evans when I was only twelve and what did you threaten to do to the prankster?" Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly as she glared at Alastor.

His cheeks started to get red. "You gave her a potion that made her flirt with me and I threatened to tar and feather whoever had done it." He turned slightly to glare at Harry who had started to laugh.

Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione and burst out laughing making Leo squeal happily. Ron's booming laughter filled the room while Hermione giggled quietly. Scott looked around at Bill, who had his fist tight against his mouth to keep from laughing, and Hagrid, looking like he was about to burst with his laughter. He looked over at Logan and Alex who both shrugged. His eyes met Severus' dark eyes, who turned away.

"Would someone, anyone, please explain what is going on?" Scott's gaze slid from the satisfied Veronica to the embarrassed Alastor to the laughing teenagers. His gaze stopped on the smirking Remus. "You know what happened, don't you?"

Remus nodded and swallowed. "First you need to understand that Petunia hates magic." He glanced down at his wife who was sliding her wand back into her pocket.

"Not only does she hate it, she despises it." Veronica turned back to her plate and picked up her cup of tea. "When I was twelve, the Potters and the Evans got together and decided that we should go camping. So we got in touch with the Lupins, Alastor, Melissa, Hermione's mother, and the Weasleys. Alastor wrote to Patricia and Emma and went to get them so that Lily, Melissa, and I had someone other than James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to talk to."

"For that us guys were grateful." Remus smiled slightly. "Of course they did look really good in their suits."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, Molly and Arthur had the sweetest boys. Bill and Charlie had attached themselves to me for some odd reason."

"If I remember correctly it was some kind of perfume that you wore." Bill ignored Fleur's glare. "It completely relaxed me."

"Thanks, Bill." Veronica gave the red haired man a grateful smile. "Petunia was given the task of feeding Charlie that first morning."

Molly's growl echoed through the room. "She threw the bowl onto the table and Charlie stuck his hands into the hot cereal."

"That's when I decided to play a prank on her. The potion was easy to make once I had the other girls in on it." Veronica turned slightly and took in Harry's gaping mouth. "Oh yeah, Harry, your mother was a prankster as much as your dad."

"Why did you guys choose Alastor?" Remus looked down at his wife again.

"Well, we didn't think James or Sirius would be able to handle it." Veronica smiled as the rest of the group burst out laughing, everyone except Severus, making Alastor turn beat red.

"Someone please kill me." Alastor shook his head slightly.

"Not now, Alastor. We have shopping to do." Veronica's crying jag had finished as quickly as it had started.

Ginny wound her arms through Harry's. "Poor Remus."

Harry looked down at his girlfriend. "Poor Remus? Poor us. We're the ones that'll have her teaching them."

"He's right, Gin." Ron stared at his sister. "She could get into a mood about men and take it out on the class."

They turned to Veronica who was rummaging through her robes looking for the papers that had the groups on them. She smiled when she pulled them out.

"Okay, everyone, gather round. I'm going to assign the groups since we didn't do this last night." Veronica looked down at the paper. "Group one has Logan, Remus, Tonks, Alastor, and myself as the chaperones. Roberto, Danielle, Luna, and Neville, you're all with us. Ororo, Kurt, Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley, you're all a part of Group Two. Bobby, Marie, Ron, Hermione, and Piotr are with you." She watched as the teens moved closer to their group leaders. "Jean, Scott, Charlie, Henry, and Hagrid are heading up Group Three. Regina, Alison, Harry, Ginny, and Kitty, you're with them. And Regina and Charlie, I'm trusting the two of you." Veronica watched Charlie nod slightly as he laced his fingers with Regina's. "Group Four contains Lorna, Alex, Molly, Arthur, and Severus. Rahne, Sam, Shiro, and Michael, you're with them as well." She shuffled the papers slightly before handed some to each person. "These are the things you're going to need to buy. Charles has already set up a vault in Gringotts for everyone. This is the key. That's our first stop."

"Good." Remus stretched slightly. "I'll take our group down in the carts. Scott, Alex, and Bill can take their groups while you show everyone else where to go."

"Honey, that's why I put at least one witch or wizard with each group." Veronica patted his arm. "We'll be waiting in the lobby for you."

"Okay." Logan pushed his way to the front of the group. "Are we going or what?"

Veronica nodded as Bill and Fleur led the mutants toward the back of the pub. They watched excitedly as he tapped the brick that opened the barrier to Diagon Alley. Scott's eyes landed on the shops lining the streets. Jean noticed that there weren't too many people roaming the street.

"Veronica, why aren't the shops busy?" Ororo voiced the question racing through Jean's mind.

"Since Voldemort's return…" She ignored the gasps and shivers coming from several of the wizards. "…people don't want to be away from home any longer than they have to. Besides, most of them are either terrified that the Death Eaters are going to attack any minute or they still think Harry's lying about everything."

Harry's groan echoed along the half empty street. Bill shook his head while Fleur managed to keep him from punching a wall in anger. Ororo noticed that most of the wizards were very upset about Veronica's last statement. Alex hurried next to Logan, helping him, Scott, Kurt, and Henry check the various alcoves and alleyways for possible ambushes. Veronica watched Charlie and Regina laughing softly. Bill approached the door to Gringotts Bank. Kitty and Alison stared at the goblins standing beside the doors. They gasped when the goblins opened the doors for them.

"Thank you." Marie gave the goblins a dazzling smile.

Remus, Scott, Alex and Bill ushered all the teenagers into the bank. Veronica stretched slightly before turning to face the rest of the group. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Didn't you hear?" Alastor stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Hear what?" Veronica was confused. _Does Alastor think I'd believe anything in the _Prophet

"Fortescue's disappeared." Tonks glanced at Veronica. "No one knows what happened to him or to Ollivander."

Veronica stared at Tonks and Alastor. "When did that happen?"

"Just before school started." Alastor watched Veronica's face fall slightly.

"Were there any signs of a struggle?"

"At Fortescue's there were signs everywhere but it looked like Ollivander just packed up and left." Kingsley leaned against the wall as he watched Veronica started to become very agitated. "No point is getting upset about all of it."

"No point in getting upset?" Veronica whirled around and glared at Kingsley who flinched. "When you have a craving for peanut butter, chocolate, and raspberry ice cream and get told that the guy who makes them is not around, let's see you not get upset."

"Sorry. I forgot about the hormones." Kingsley rubbed the back of his neck as Bill ushered the teenagers from Gringotts.

Remus was trying not to laugh at Scott and Alex, who were busy trying not to make idiots of themselves by throwing up like schoolboys. Bill draped an arm around Fleur's shoulders while the teenagers were cheering the fact that they weren't sick at all. Veronica wound her arm through Remus' as the groups started to split up. Alastor and Tonks started to herd their group toward the shops as the rest of the groups wandered off to do their shopping.

"Where are we going first, sweetie?" Remus nuzzled Veronica's neck slightly.

"Let's get their wands first. I know Ollivander is the best but I think Miss Lorien is second best. After all that's where I got my first wand." Veronica started down the street past Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "We'll stop here when we're finished. I want to see what Fred and George have for us."

"Those two will be the death of Molly yet." Alastor shoved open the door next to the joke shop. "Get in here you lot."

Roberto bowed slightly as he allowed Danielle and Luna to hurry into the shop ahead of him. Neville almost raced into the shop behind him as Veronica nudged Logan softly. Remus and Tonks followed the rest into the shop.

"Ah…Mrs. Lupin. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come and visit me again." Misty Lorien emerged from behind the stack of boxes gathered on the counter in front of her. "And I see you have brought some friends."

"Miss Lorien, I'm sure you remember my husband, Remus, as well as Alastor Moody and Tonks."

"Of course. It is a wonderful pleasure to see you again, Alastor. I trust you are going to be getting these two…" Misty extended her hands to Danielle and Roberto. "…Their wands." She amber eyes fell onto Logan's face. "As well as this gentleman's."

Veronica's laughter sounded loud in the silent room. "Of course. Allow me to introduce Roberto DaCosta, Logan, and Danielle Moonstar." She turned slightly as she saw Regina's group pass the window. "I'd better warn you that there will be three other groups coming in today. I put your shop down as a second shop to Ollivander's. I didn't realize that he had gone missing."

Misty shook her head sadly. "It's such a shame that the only reason I've been getting any business at all is because Ollivander disappeared. I wish I knew what happened to him."

"Don't. You might make the Death Eaters want you." Remus motioned to Danielle. "Ladies first, Danielle."

Danielle watched as Misty pulled a box from the exact middle of one of the stacks on the counter. "Let's see. Mahogany and a hair from the mane of a unicorn." Danielle took it gently in her hands but a moment later drooped it when a vase exploded. Misty shook her head. "Tell me, child, are your people spiritual?"

"My grandfather is a shaman for our tribe." Danielle spoke proudly of her heritage.

Misty nodded as she reached for a box. "Perhaps we should try this one. The wood is of a golden ash. The core I'll tell you after we see if it approves."

Danielle gripped the new wand. She nearly dropped it when blue and bronze sparks flew from the end. She looked over at Veronica. "What does that mean?"

"The wand has decided that you are its owner." Veronica glanced over at Misty. "What's the core?"

"The tail feather from a golden eagle. The golden eagle is a sacred bird in Australia. The aborigines all but worship it." Misty turned slightly to face Roberto. "Now onto the young man." Roberto stepped forward cautiously. "Come now, I don't bite. That is unless you want me to." Misty laughed as Roberto arched an eyebrow. "I may be fairly old, my boy, but I'm still a woman who enjoys looking at a handsome man." She heard Logan's slight cough. "Don't think I forgot about you, sir."

"Look, lady, just get the kid his wand so we can get out of here." Logan crossed his arms as Misty gazed at him with her amber eyes.

"You will also have a wand, sir." Misty pulled a box from the top of the stacks. She took the wand from the box and handed it to Roberto. "Rosewood and the scale of a dragon."

Blue and gold sparks flew from the tip of the wand. Roberto seemed to relax with relief. "That was fast."

"It should have been. That wand has been waiting for the perfect mischievous soul to claim it." Misty gazed into the young mutant's dark eyes. "I believe it has found it in you." She turned to face Logan. "Now for you, sir. Your future wand awaits."

Logan shook his head. "It ain't gonna happen, lady."

"Yes it is, Logan." Veronica's voice made Logan jump slightly. "Don't make me hex into next week."

Logan's mind turned back to the way her hormones had been acting that morning and decided to take the lesser of two evils. He stepped over to Misty. "Let's see if you can find a wand to suit my temperament."

Misty started pulling several wands from the stacks. "Let's see. This one first." Nothing happened so Misty tossed the wand onto the counter. "Try this." Green sparks flew from the end. "Ah, I should have know. Pine and dragon heartstring."

Veronica nodded to Alastor who moved toward Misty pulling out his pouch of money. "Now we can move on to the next shop which is…" She pulled out the papers from her pocket. "…Madam Malkin's."

"I'm looking forward to helping the others with their wands, Mrs. Lupin." Misty waved the group from the shop.

Veronica led her group out of the shop and down the alley. She saw Harry and Ginny talking outside of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She waved to them as Logan opened the door to Madam Malkin's. Narcissa looked away from the mirror as the group filed into the shop.

"Mrs. Lupin, I'm so glad to see you and these students." Madam Malkin rushed forward and placed a kiss on each of Veronica's cheeks.

Veronica smiled as Narcissa climbed down from the stool. "Hello, Narcissa. How's Lucius doing?" Veronica pretended to slap her forehead. "That's right. He's in Azkaban." She tapped a finger again her lips. "How's your sister, Bellatrix? Oh yeah, I killed her."

"Never speak of my sister again or I will kill you." Narcissa gathered her things and started for the door. "I believe I shall be shopping elsewhere since you insist on serving Mudbloods and freaks."

"Don't threaten her." Logan clenched his fists slightly making his claws slice his skin. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out." Logan growled as he leaned against the counter.

"Now, Logan. That was very rude of you." Veronica pretended to glare at Logan as the door slammed closed behind Narcissa. "Thank you."

"I know you better than yourself, girl." Logan grinned while Madam Malkin removed the robes that Narcissa had been trying on from the showroom. "Need some help?"

"No, thank you, sir." Madam Malkin laid the robes over the counter before tapping them with her wand and making them fly back to their hangers. She turned to Veronica. "Now what can I do for you, Mrs. Lupin?"

"First I want to say that I'm very sorry about the thing with Narcissa." Veronica tilted her head slightly. "I know she would have made a large sale for you."

"Not necessary, dear. I would have thrown her out when she made the comment about you and your friends." Madam Malkin began laying several black school robes across the counter.

"That's good." Remus stepped forward almost dragging Roberto and Danielle with him. "We need to get school and dress robes for these two." He nodded toward Logan. "And teaching and dress robes for Logan."

"Very well. Step onto the stool and let's get your measurements." Madam Malkin snapped her fingers and two measuring tapes snapped to life. "I'll be right back."

Roberto and Danielle stepped onto the stools and watched in amazement as the tapes started to measure their bodies. Roberto looked over his shoulder at Veronica. "Is there a way to keep the robes from getting destroyed?"

"Not really but I'm sure Madam Malkin has already put as many charms on them as she can." Veronica sorted through the racks of dress robes. "Logan, come look at these robes." She held up a set of crimson and gold robes.

"Not likely, 'Roni." Logan pointed to the simple black dress robes hanging on the rack. "Those are more my style."

"Either way it's going to look like we're wearing dresses." Roberto's voice was slightly muffled as Madam Malkin pulled a set of robes over his head.

"Even the school robes look like dresses." Danielle turned slightly trying to get a full view of her new robes. "I like them."

"You would." Logan growled low again as Madam Malkin whipped the robes off Danielle and told her to step down.

"It's your turn, sir." Madam Malkin turned to face Logan.

"I don't see why I have to have teaching robes." Logan climbed onto the stool.

"We're not going to wear them while we're teaching, Logan, just during meals and staff meetings. Besides you look good in those." Veronica pointed at the bottle green robes Madam Malkin had pulled over Logan's head.

"I hate you." Logan glared at Veronica's reflection in the mirror.

"I know." Veronica stuck her tongue at Logan's back.

Remus shook his head slightly. "She hasn't changed." He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "We'll take several sets of those for Logan as well as the sets for Danielle and Roberto." He turned to Danielle who held a set of lavender dress robes. "We'll also take those and Logan and Roberto's dress robes."

"Of course, Mr. Lupin." Madam Malkin gathered the robes together and tapped them with her wand. The robes were folded and wrapped in brown paper. She took the gold coins from Remus while Veronica ushered Roberto and Danielle toward the door. "Was there anything else needed?"

"Not that I know of." Remus looked over at his wife rubbing her stomach. "Veronica and I will be back for some other robes."

"Thank you for your business." Madam Malkin bowed them from the shop.

"There will be three more groups coming in throughout the day." Veronica smiled softly. "Hopefully that will make up for Narcissa leaving."

"I've already seen Mr. Potter and his friends." Madam Malkin returned the smile. "And there is no need to worry about Mrs. Malfoy. I have plenty of customers with her kind of money."

Veronica's laugher followed the group into the street. Roberto glanced at Remus who was wearing a slight grin. Remus just shook his head and started down the street behind his wife. He noticed that they had passed Flourish and Blott's as well as the stationary shop. The rest of the group followed after her. Veronica stopped outside Eyelop's Owl Emporium. Her eyes fell on a beautiful black owl making her smile softly.

She glanced over her shoulder at the group. "Wait here."

"What's she doing getting a dangerous bird?" Logan leaned against one of the lampposts in front of the shop.

Remus rolled his eyes. "In the wizarding world, we use owls to send post."

Roberto nodded slightly as he slid an arm around Danielle's waist and pulled her closer. Logan just shrugged and lit a cigar as the black owl was moved from his cage in the window. Alastor's magical eye could see what was going on in the shop. He saw Veronica hand the clerk some money and take the cage that now held the black owl.

"She's coming back." Logan glanced at Alastor who simply pointed at his magical eye. "My eye."

Logan nodded slightly as Veronica stepped through the door carrying the black owl. "Can please get to the next shop?"

"Hold up, Logan." Veronica handed Roberto the cage. "This owl is for all the X-men students to use. He'll take your messages to each other and bring them to me or any of your teachers. I just want you to take good care of him."

"Not to worry, professor. We'll take good care of him." Roberto lifted the owl from Veronica's hand.

"Now let's go get the parchment and quills you need. Tonks, I believe that is your department." Veronica stopped in the middle of the street as a shadow detached itself from the stationary shop. "Moonlight."

"Hot damn!" Logan picked up the woman and swung her around

"Put me down, you idiot." Moonlight gave Logan a brilliant smile as he placed her on her feet. She looked around the group. "I see Leo's missing."

"Not necessarily. He's with Harry and Ginny." Veronica bristled slightly at the innuendo that she wasn't looking after her godson. "Leo's very happy with us."

Moonlight rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. I just wanted to check up on you and to bring someone to see you." Two other people stepped from the shadows.

"You!" Veronica's wand was pointed straight at Nebula and the man beside her.

"Put it away, 'Roni. Smoke's on our side now." Logan pushed Veronica's arm down so that her wand was pointed at the ground.

"She's one of those with Mystique that attacked the school." Veronica's eyes flashed violet slightly as she glared at Logan.

"Xavier wrote to you about that." Nebula flinched slightly as she heard the anger in Veronica's voice. "I'm sorry about that. I'm no longer with Mystique."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Remus stepped between his wife and the woman that had attacked the school.

"Do you really think that I would be with a woman who attacked a school?" The man crossed his arms.

"And who are you?" Alastor fingered his wand.

"I'm Ani's best friend…"

"Chris." Veronica placed a hand on Alastor's arm. "You're the guy that Ani was looking for when she was here."

Chris ran a hand through his brown hair and grinned. "That's me. I'm sorry about all the trouble I've been what with my disappearance and all."

"Trouble? Trouble?" Veronica glared at the man that Ani had mourned for so long. "Not bloody likely. Ani went and got herself killed to protect Harry and here you are saying 'Sorry for all the trouble'. You are a prat and…and a moron!"

"'Roni…" Logan glanced between Veronica and Chris.

"Don't 'Roni me, Logan. He's been causing nothing but trouble." Veronica's anger finally snapped causing tears to run down her face.

"He's been in hiding." Nebula stepped toward Veronica. "He saw Ani's vision and thought it was best if he went into hiding."

Remus laid a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "Just like you did, sweetheart."

Veronica nodded slightly. "I can't blame him for Ani's death but I can blame him for all the pain that he gave her when he disappeared."

Chris heaved a sigh of relief as Alastor and Veronica both lowered their wands. "We actually came to see if there was anything we could do to help."

Veronica sighed deeply. "What do you guys think? Should we have them help us teach?"

"Smokescreen can teach the kids about stealth and Chris can teach meditation." Logan ran his hand through his hair. "But we better talk to Dumbledore first before we make any decisions."

"You're right, Logan. I'll speak to him tomorrow when we return to the castle. Until then I guess Chris and Nebula can stay with us at the Leaky Cauldron." Veronica's cloak flared out behind her as she started toward the stationary shop.

Remus gave Chris, Nebula, and Moonlight a slight smile. "We'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron when we're finished."

"Good." Moonlight stalked off toward the pub with Chris and Nebula following behind her.

Veronica whipped around to face the group. "Can we please finish shopping so I can contact Dumbledore?"

"Calm down, girl. We're coming." Alastor stomped after Veronica almost afraid to make her any angrier.

Tonks glanced at Remus who simply shrugged and followed his wife. Neville and Luna whispered the little bit of history that they knew to Roberto and Danielle while Logan tried to figure out why Veronica was so pissed off. Tonks entered the stationary shop behind Veronica and Remus. She started to place various stacks of parchment, bottles of colored ink, and several types of quills onto the counter.

"Where are the ink pens?" Danielle rummaged through the stack of quills.

"Witches and wizards at Hogwarts use quills and ink. You'll get used to them, I know I did." Veronica placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Besides, it's always nice to try and learn different ways of writing."

"Oh." Danielle wandered through the shop sorting through the various quills and inkbottles.

Logan sidled up beside Veronica and nudged her slightly. "Care to tell me why you about took off Moonlight's head back there?"

"Not really." Veronica tried to ignore Logan and his mumbling until she finally turned to him and glared. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. I do." Logan crossed his arms and stared into Veronica's snapping violet eyes.

"Remus had a crush on her and I found out. She called him a bastard and took out Ani's death on me. Needless to say we tried to take each other's head off. The only thing that the two of us agree on is that Leo needs to be protected." She whirled away from Logan.

"Gee. No reason to take my head off." Logan strolled over to Remus and Alastor and joined them in watching Tonks load the two mutants down with stationary. "You need to get your wife in control, kid."

"Why? What did she say?" Remus glanced over at Veronica and cringed when he saw the anger on her face.

"Asked her what the deal was with her and Moonlight and she about took my head off." Logan pulled a cigar from his pocket and stuck on his mouth. "She also told me that you had a crush on Moonlight. She seems really pissed about that one."

"Damn it, Logan. I wish you hadn't brought that up to her again. I just got her to forgive me for that." Remus hurried over to his wife.

Alastor chuckled slightly as Tonks handed Danielle and Roberto their bags of stationary. "You sure dug his hole a little deeper."

Logan just shrugged as Veronica stalked away from Remus and led the teenagers out into the autumn sunshine. Veronica shoved a list into Logan's hands with a curt 'You can get their caldrons from that shop and their potions ingredients from down there' before she led the teenagers into Flourish and Blott's. Tonks took pity on Logan and helped him with the potion making items. Veronica stalked through the stacks of books pulling a random one every so often. Danielle and Roberto looked over at Neville and Luna and saw that they were keeping a bit of distance from themselves and their professor.

Danielle approached the young witch and wizard. "Do you think she's ever going to chill out?"

"Chill out?" Neville looked into Danielle's dark eyes.

"What she means is when is Mrs. Lupin going to calm down. Moonlight, Smokescreen, and Chris have been X-Men for a few months now. Professor Xavier trusts them so should she." Roberto draped his arm across Danielle's shoulders.

"You tell that to her in her hormonal state." Neville visibly shuddered.

Meanwhile Remus was trying to calm Veronica down. "Come on, hon. You know Logan didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't give a dragon's tail if he meant anything by it or not. He saw how I felt about her and yet he still brought it up." Veronica shoved the latest book on the Founders into her husband's overflowing arms. "Besides he knows better."

"Come off it, Veronica. Logan had no idea that you and Moonlight hate each other." Remus turned to Alastor. "Help me out here, Alastor."

"I'm staying out of it. I don't want her pointing her wand at me." Alastor started back to the front doors. "You're on your own for this one, Remus."

"Man, I wish Padfoot and Prongs were here to help me out of this." Remus stomped toward the clerk and dropped the books onto the counter. He didn't see Logan and Tonks enter the shop with two sets of potions items.

"Is she still mad as a wet hen?" Logan placed the cauldron onto the floor.

"Yeah. I was just wishing our friends were still alive to help me get her out of this mood." Remus ran a hand through his graying hair. "They could usually make her laugh a bit and get her over it."

"Shame they ain't here." Logan chewed on the end of his unlit cigar. "Maybe the two of us could get her to laugh at something and make her feel better?"

"Are you crazy? You really must want to get hexed into next week." Remus' shocked face turned toward the shorter man. "With her hormones right now, it's too dangerous to play a prank on her or even Harry without her trying to kill us."

Logan rubbed his chin slightly. "Maybe we could play a prank on Alex to make her feel better."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. We'll talk it over with Harry and Ron when we get back to the Leaky Cauldron." Remus watched his wife pay for the stacks of books to be delivered to the Leaky Cauldron. "Come on. I think now we're going to stop at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Maybe we can get a few ideas from there." Logan grabbed the handle of the cauldron and followed Remus from the bookstore.

Veronica watched the shadows carefully as Tonks walked beside her. "Are you ever going to forgive them?"

"We'll see. I'm just letting them sweat it out a bit longer." Veronica glanced quickly over her shoulder at Logan and Remus with their heads together talking. "I want to see what Remus comes up with to cheer me up."

"I remember Sirius doing that a lot the last month you were at Grimmauld Place. You seemed really upset over everything that was happening with Harry."

"Why shouldn't I be? He's my godson for Merlin's sake. I love him and worry about him."

"I'm just saying that now it's not good for the baby for you to be so upset." Tonks barely noticed when Veronica flinched at the word baby.

"Tonks, um…I think I should tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm swearing you to secrecy. You can't tell anyone, not even Alastor."

"I promise. Now spill."

Veronica looked around slightly and leaned closer to Tonks. "I'm having twins."

Tonks stopped in her tracks and stared at Veronica. "Have you told Remus?"

"He was there when we found out. So was Regina and we told Harry, Charlie, and all the X-men."

"That's why Alex was giving you a hard time this morning."

"Not really. Listen we can't let Moonlight find out about this. You heard her about how well Leo's getting taken care of. She'll just say something that will royally piss me off and make me hex her even after Xavier told me that she's not really a 'bad' person."

Tonks just nodded before she opened the door the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Seconds after she opened the door she turned into a bright pink Chihuahua. She ran around the shop yapping at the two laughing redheads. Veronica gave them a slight smile before stepping into the shop and not turning into some form of canine due to the protective spell that Madam Pomfrey had placed on her several days earlier.

"Good thing Poppy thought I better have something on me before coming here to see the two of you." Veronica led Danielle and Roberto into the shop while Neville and Luna moved to the shelves holding the Skiving Snackboxes. "Fred, George, I'd like for you to meet two of the X-Men. This is Danielle Moonstar and Roberto DaCosta. If you would please show them a few of your more popular prank items."

"We'd be honored." Fred draped his arm over Danielle's shoulder while George did the same to Roberto.

"We'll even sell everything in the shop to you for half the price." George led them away when Remus and Logan stepped into the shop.

Tonks yapped at Veronica. "Give me a minute and I'll change you back." Veronica pulled out her wand and waved it at the still yapping Tonks. Tonks changed back into herself with a soft pop. "Feeling better?"

"I'm going to kill those two idiots." Tonks started toward Fred and George.

"Come off it, Tonks. They're only trying to get a business going." Veronica raised an eyebrow at the young Auror.

Logan wandered through the shop with Remus. They picked up several joke items to use on Alex later. They watched Veronica and Tonks show the students some of the funnier prank items. Neville picked up a Skiving Snackbox and Veronica admonished him for even thinking about using it for her class. Finally Veronica announced that it was time to go. The group left the shop and hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron.

**_Author's Note: I want to know what kind of prank must they play on Alex for his insensitive comments about Veronica? Next three chapters are going to be the rest of the groups getting their stuff. Next chapter is Harry's group and Charlie and Regina snogging. Again._**


	34. Old Enemies and New Friends

**_Author's note: Okay folks I just want to let you know that this is part two of Chapter 33. I hope you enjoy. By the way can anyone guess who the guy in red is at the end of the chapter? Butterbeer for all the guesses. Next chapter is about Bobby and Marie's group. Remember JK Rowling is being sweet to let me use her characters as is Marvel Comics._**

September 14, 1996

Regina and Charlie wove their fingers together as they followed after Hagrid and Henry. Charlie watched Kitty and Alison hurry past them. Harry and Ginny were trailing behind them, with Leo in Ginny's arms. Scott and Jean were behind them. Jean was trying to help Scott feel better after his rough ride on the carts in Gringotts.

"What were you and Remus talking about, love?" Charlie spoke so softly that Henry could barely hear them.

"Just why Peter betrayed them and why everyone seemed so happy about his capture last night." Regina waved her hand as if to dismiss the recent event. "Nothing really."

"You said something about wanting to know more about your Uncle James and Uncle Sirius?" Charlie watched her shake her head slightly. "Who were they?"

"I think you know who Sirius was." Regina flipped her hair over her shoulder slightly. "After all, your family did live with him over a year ago."

"Sirius Black is your uncle? No way." Charlie's laughter caused Harry to shake his head.

"Aunt Veronica told me that Sirius was legally taken into the Potter home when he was only fifteen. Something about signed paperwork. So technically he was Regina's uncle and mine." Harry's arm was draped over Ginny's shoulder as they pulled even with them.

"Look, I know that you've been calling Veronica your aunt since you met her. I just don't understand how she's related to you." Charlie looked into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. We only found it out recently." Harry tilted his head slightly as he watched Charlie.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and held out a hand. "You've got it."

Harry held out his free hand and gripped Charlie's calloused one. "She and my father were, in all truth, brother and sister. Mr. and Mrs. Potter hid Aunt Veronica when she was a baby for..." Harry searched his mind for the right way to explain the prophecy. "... a reason that I can't reveal. When her adoptive parents died, her real parents took her back into their home and never told her the truth."

"Wow. She's your aunt and Regina is your cousin so that makes Remus your..."

"My uncle. Of course, as close as he was to my father, he already was and will always be an uncle." Harry grinned as Charlie shook his head slightly. None of them heard Scott and Jean moving closer to them.

"I'd hate to be related to Veronica when she gets her temper up." Charlie smiled slightly.

"No chance in that, Charlie." Scott's hand landed on Charlie's shoulder. "She's already taken one man's head for insulting her family." Scott glanced over at Harry. "I think you know who I'm talking about."

Harry laughed slightly, making Leo coo in amusement, when Scott smiled. "What I wouldn't have given to have seen his face when she told him to get out of the carriage."

Charlie looked between Harry and Scott. He turned slightly as he felt Regina's silent laughter. Then he heard Ginny's giggles and tossed his hands into the air. "Told who to get out of the carriage?"

Regina patted his arm slightly. "I'll tell you later, my dragon tamer."

Ginny shook her head as she watched Regina place a soft kiss on her brother's lips. "Eww! That's my brother you're kissing!"

Regina just smiled softly as she faced the younger girl. "You're just jealous that my boyfriend is cuter than yours."

Ginny turned slightly to face Harry. "Hurt your cousin."

"Nope." Harry scooped Leo from Ginny's arms. "Leo and I are staying out of this. We don't want to get killed."

Charlie held up his hands as his sister turned and fixed him with a glare. "I'm with Harry. I've seen Veronica pissed so I don't want to see Regina pissed."

"This is between you and me, Ginny." Regina's hazel eyes narrowed slightly. "I want you to remember that your boyfriend is my cousin and I happen to think he's kind of cute." Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Regina held up a hand. "But... I happen to think your brother is cuter." She placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. Friends?"

Ginny stared at Regina's extended hand a moment before gripping it. "Friends. Let's go to my brothers' shop."

Regina watched Ginny and Harry move away from her and Charlie. "Why do I think that I'm being set up?"

"You're not." Charlie smiled as he hurried Regina along the road. "Just don't trust Fred and George."

"Now I know I'm about to get hurt. You're being too nice." Regina's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend slightly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just warning you not to trust them. They have a wicked sense of humor."

Scott laughed as he and Jean moved past the young couple. "You're talking to the girl that put shaving cream in the whipped cream canister."

Regina giggled slightly. "I remember that prank. I was like three or four when Storm and I figured out how to replace the whipped cream with shaving cream. You, Jean, Alex, and Mr. Cassidy put it on your hot chocolate. I'll never forget the looks on your faces when you tasted the shaving cream."

"Merlin help Fred and George." Charlie grinned at his girlfriend. "You're as bad as they are."

"No, she's not. I heard about the Ton Tongue Toffee incident with Harry's cousin." Scott shook his head slightly. "They might be able to get her to help with the shop but no one is a bad as her mother."

"Yeah. That potion she and Lily brewed when I was younger was a hoot." Charlie draped his arm around Regina's shoulders as they made their way down the street.

"What did it do?" Regina laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I was maybe five when they did it." Charlie shrugged slightly. "They said something about getting even with James and Sirius for making their clothes disappear. I never did ask what they meant by that." He noticed that Henry and Hagrid had passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Aren't we going in here?"

"Nope. We've got to go down 'ere for a minute." Hagrid pointed to one of the lesser-known shops down the street. "You kids can get the best potion ingredients in there."

Regina's eyes found the dingy little apothecary. Her nose twitched slightly as the smell hit it. Charlie noticed it but decided not to say anything. Scott opened the door causing Regina to sneeze lightly.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Scott looked over his shoulder at the sniffling girl.

"Yeah." She tapped her nose slightly. "Sensitive nose, remember?"

Scott nodded and disappeared into the building. Jean, Kitty, and Alison followed him while Regina and Charlie started toward the door. Hagrid disappeared into the shop quickly followed by Harry, Ginny, and Henry. Not one of them saw the toad like woman following the group. Regina let Charlie go into the shop first just a moment before she caught the scent of the woman's flowery perfume. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked around the street. Not seeing anything she shrugged and headed into the shop. Scott was looking at the list that Veronica had handed him.

"'Just a basic supply of potion ingredients.' What the hell is she talking about?" Scott glanced over at Hagrid.

"Anything extra Professor Snape usually provides us. We just have to make sure that we have the basic ingredients for the most basic of potions." Harry turned to face his cousin as she moved toward one of the barrels lining the wall. "Regina, you'd better get more than the rest of them."

"Why?" Regina looked up from the sign stating that a pound of powdered horn of unicorn was 25 Sickles.

"You have seven years of learning to catch up on and I'm sure that Aunt Veronica is going to be teaching you a lot that the Marauders learned." Harry crossed his arms. "I hope she'd going to teach me some of it as well."

"You heard what Mother said about the baby not growing up like Uncle James and Uncle Sirius. What makes you think she's going to teach us anything that they taught her?" Regina raised her delicate eyebrows as Harry moved through the dark room toward her. "Or that she taught them?"

Harry just shrugged. "You never know. You still might need it for the basic stuff that she's going to teach you."

"True. I guess we should get me some of each thing here." Regina moved toward Scott at the counter while Harry made his way toward the dingy window.

Harry noticed that someone was watching the shop. He hid himself slightly by moving to one side of the window and watching the shadows across the street. He saw the toad like woman shift slightly and gave an evil-looking grin. He motioned to Ginny. She came over to the window and followed Harry's gaze to the woman across the street. He heard her slight growl when she recognized the woman as Dolores Umbridge, the woman who had made Harry's life a living hell the year before.

"Why's she here?" Ginny kept her voice fairly low, hoping not to alert Regina and the other X-Men to the deplorable woman hiding in the shadows across the street.

"No telling but I think it has something to do with the fact that we now have ten professors for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I bet she's trying to get information on the new Professors."

"Maybe but we'd better make sure they know that she's here."

"Do you think Professor Lupin told them about that woman?"

"If I know Aunt Veronica, she told them that there are people even in the wizarding world that don't like people that are different." Harry moved across the shop toward Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Regina.

Regina knew that something was wrong in the way that Harry was standing way too defensively next to Ginny and Leo. "What's up?"

"We have a visitor outside." Harry's hand slid over the handle of his wand.

"Who?" Scott started to turn but Regina stopped him.

"We don't want to give away our advantage, Cyclops." Regina had slid into her X-Men training. "Tell us what it is, Harry."

"Not what but who. Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. She's been following us." Harry glanced down at Ginny. "She was our DADA professor last year."

"All she let us do was read from the book. Everyone hated her." Ginny heard the slight growl emanating from Regina's throat.

"She must be who I smelled when we started to come into the shop." She turned to Scott. "What are we going to do, Cyclops?"

"We are going to finish our shopping and then we are going to confront her." Scott turned to Harry. "Harry, I want you to tell us everything about her."

"She gave me detentions with her for like three weeks. I had to write lines." Harry's left hand skimmed over the back of his right.

Regina grabbed his hand and pulled it level with her eyes. "'I must not tell lies?' What the hell is this shit?"

"Rosebud!" Jean's eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry. Too much time spent with Wolverine." Regina turned back to Harry. "I'm waiting. How did this get etched into the back of your hand?"

"She used something called a blood quill. It used my blood to write the lines." Harry had to restrain his cousin as she started toward the door of the shop. "Regina, she's not worth it."

"I'm going to kill her and bury her body in a shallow unmarked grave for what she's done to my cousin."

"It's not going to help us deal with her, Rosebud." Jean shook her hair over her shoulders. "Tell us what else happened, Harry."

"She fired Hagrid because he's..." Harry looked up at Hagrid. "Maybe you should tell them."

"I'm half giant." Hagrid stood a little taller as he looked around at the X-Men. "Do ye 'ave a problem with 'at?"

Jean and Henry shook their heads. Scott just smiled. "We're proud to know you, Hagrid." He looked back at Harry. "What else?"

"She banned him, Fred, and George from Quidditch because they beat up Malfoy." Ginny tried to hide the smile gracing her lips.

"He insulted my mum and your mum, Gin-Gin. I had every right to hit him." Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

"Tell us more, Harry." Henry placed a blue-furred hand on his shoulder.

"She took away my Hogsmeade weekends because I gave an interview to Rita Skeeter about the night that Voldemort returned. She was also the one that sent the Dementors after me before school started last year. She managed to get a law passed that says that werewolves can't have jobs." Harry heard Regina's growl echo slightly through the room.

"I definitely am going to kill her!" Regina started toward the door again, only to have Hagrid pick her up effortlessly.

"Anything else?" Scott watched Harry glance at Ginny.

"She was going to arrest Dumbledore but he kind of managed to get away." Ginny didn't notice Henry moving toward the door.

"Beast, where are you going?" Scott started to follow him.

"Rosebud isn't going to kill her because I am. How dare she try arrest the very man that is trying to protect this boy?"

Regina hurried after Henry as Scott tossed the bag of gold at Harry and told him and Charlie to pay the shopkeeper before following them. Jean, Kitty, Alison and Hagrid raced out into the street when they heard the woman scream shrilly. Harry tossed some gold coins onto the counter and followed Charlie and Ginny, who was still holding Leo, out the door with the bags of potion ingredients. What he saw was Henry holding Umbridge by her throat and shaking her.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera right now." Harry saw Regina trying to get close enough to the woman to hurt her.

"How dare you! My father may be a werewolf but he isn't going to kill anyone when the moon's not full! You sent Dementors after poor Harry when he didn't do anything!" Regina didn't notice that she was starting to transform into an animal. "Did you even bother to find out if Harry had been telling the truth before you had him write those lines IN HIS OWN BLOOD! Did you even ask him what was said about his mother, or even Mrs. Weasley, before you decided to give him a ban from Quidditch!" Regina took a deep breath a moment before she changed into a tawny she-wolf. Leo squealed loudly and tried to reach for the she-wolf.

"Werewolf!" Umbridge barely managed to get out before Henry tightened his hold on her.

"She ain't no werewolf, you idiot woman." Hagrid knelt next to the growling she-wolf. "She's an animagus."

"A what?" Scott was staring at the tawny she-wolf as she started to sniff the gentle man beside her.

"An animagus is a witch or wizard that can take the shape of an animal. In other words, she's kind of like Rahne." Ginny held out a hand to the she-wolf.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to change her nickname." Jean glanced up at Henry, who was still holding Umbridge. "Don't you think you should let her go?"

"Not until she tells us why she's following us." Henry turned back to the struggling woman. "Well?"

"I was just following orders." Umbridge tried to pull his fingers from her neck.

"From whom?" Scott moved to stand behind Jean.

"The Minister of Magic. He wants to know who you are and why Dumbledore hired you." She collapsed into a heap at Henry's feet when he dropped her.

"You just tell him that the X-Men were hired as teachers and that's what we intend to do." Scott was startled when the she-wolf moved toward Umbridge and growled loudly at her. "Next time you want to talk to us make an appointment."

She nodded a second before she ran away from the group. Scoot looked down at the she-wolf rubbing her head against his hand. Jean smiled as Charlie knelt next to the she-wolf and whispered into her ear. As suddenly as the she-wolf appeared, she disappeared and Regina was standing next to Charlie. She threw her arms around Charlie and hugged him tight.

"What just happened?" Regina turned to look at Harry.

"Apparently you're an animagus like Sirius." Harry grinned. "Wait until Aunt Veronica finds out."

Regina groaned and closed her eyes. "I'm doomed."

"How about we go and head over to the joke shop for a minute and then get your wands?" Ginny linked her arm through Regina's.

Charlie looked down at Regina before turning his head slightly to his little sister. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Regina looked back at the wall that Dolores Umbridge had been pinned to and repressed a shiver of fear. She didn't know what she had done, or why, but she did know that she needed to keep it hidden from her parents and Logan. She trusted her cousin and his friends but she had a feeling that Scott and Jean would tell her mother about it as soon as they had her alone. Charlie squeezed her hand slightly, making her attention turn back to the joke shop they were about to enter.

"So this is their shop?" Regina tried to sound interested but Charlie could tell that she was distracted about the incident with Umbridge.

"Yeah. Look we don't have to go in here if you don't want to." Charlie wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "We could go and look at the bookshop or something."

Regina shook her head. "No. I want to go in here. Your brothers would be insulted if you didn't at least show off your girlfriend."

Charlie rubbed his neck. "When you're right, you're right. I rarely get home as it is so they take pleasure in torturing me when I finally do get home."

Regina smiled broadly for the first time in what seemed like an hour. "Good. Let's go and give them a reason to torture you." She pulled Charlie through the door and nothing happened. "Seems like my body knows when a charm's been put on the door."

"You broke our door!" Fred stepped around the counter.

"She did no such thing." Kitty stepped through the door a moment later. She turned into a tabby cat.

She hissed at Fred, who was laughing, and George, who seemed mortified that a pretty girl had been transformed. He pulled out his wand as he rounded the corner.

"I'm so sorry about that, miss." George waved his wand over the hissing and spitting tabby and it turned back into Kitty.

"That's okay. I bet it was your brother's idea." Kitty batted her eyes slightly making George blush all the way down to the roots of his flaming red hair.

"Um... Yeah." George mumbled as he hurried back to the counter.

Regina looked over at Charlie, who grinned. "It seems like we need to do a little matchmaking."

"You take Kitty and I'll take George." Charlie hurried to the counter while Regina made her way over to Kitty and Alison.

"I can't believe they charmed the door to turn people into animals." Kitty huffed as she looked at several of the joke items on the counters.

Alison just nodded as she picked up a Canary Cream. "Look at these, Kitty. They're called Canary Creams. They'll turn whoever eats them into canaries."

"I don't trust them. Mother said that Fred and George played a joke on Harry's cousin a couple of years ago and made his tongue grow over four feet." Regina picked up a Skiving Snack box. "Just listen to this. 'Get out of classes with Weasleys' Skiving Snack Boxes. Eat one half of the chew and vomit, have a nosebleed, faint, or have a high fever. Once you've left the class in question, you simply each the other half of the chew and spend the class period doing what you wish. Developed during the time of Dolores Umbridge and used to help remove her from the school.' Can't you see Mother killing us when we try to cut her class?"

Kitty nodded. "Really. She'd murder us in our sleep just to keep us from cutting class. Same with Logan."

Alison smiled. "We might need them for the potions class. Luna and Ginny were telling us that Snape is a royal pain in the rear."

"He is." Kitty and Alison looked up at Regina, who just shrugged. "I met him the same day I arrived and he managed to insult Logan, Scott, Marie, and myself in a matter of minutes. Not only that, he said that Harry wouldn't have anything to do with us. Mother was so mad that I thought she was going to explode."

Alison was hanging on every word but Kitty kept sneaking looks at George. "You know he's kind of cute."

Regina nudged Alison. "Who's kind of cute?"

"The guy that changed me back from a cat." Kitty blushed slightly as when George caught her eye.

"Here's what I know about him. He's Charlie's younger brother and is two years older than Harry and Ron. His name is George Weasley though his brother Fred and him often call themselves Gred and Forge. He was Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was banned last year because he and Harry thought that Draco Malfoy needed to be taught a lesson in manners. He and Fred have invested every galleon they could into this shop and had been trying to get it off the ground for at least three years. Their mother didn't approve of the shop but she's starting to come around." Regina paused as Kitty looked over at George. "And I think he's got a thing for you."

Kitty jerked her head around to look up at Regina. "How do you know?"

"He keeps watching you, girl." Jean approached the three teenage girls. "I take it we're discussing that hunk of wizard talking to Charlie."

Kitty blushed as she nodded. "Yeah. He's cute."

"Then go and talk to him." Jean started to push Kitty toward the three red headed men.

"What would we talk about?" Kitty dug her heels in trying hard not to let the women surrounding her take her over to George. "I barely know him."

Meanwhile, Charlie was talking to Fred and George. "What do you think of Veronica's daughter?"

"She's the one with Remus's hair?" Fred watched Regina talking with Kitty and Alison. "Nice."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you keep your hands off, Fred."

"I didn't say anything." Fred looked over at his twin

"I don't think it was what you said but how you said it." George leaned on the counter as his gaze slid toward Kitty. "Hey, Charlie, tell us about the girls that are with her."

"I was wondering when you would ask me about them. The one with the dark hair is Kitty Pryde and the blonde is Alison Blair. They're both Mutants." Charlie watched as Fred reached under the counter and pulled out a pile of Muggle newspapers.

"Mutants are the ones that attacked the world leaders at that World Summit a few months ago." Fred spread out the newspapers. "And that school in Westchester, New York was full of mutants."

"Let me tell you something. There are good and bad Mutants, just like there are good and bad wizards. Kitty and Alison are part of the good ones." Charlie narrowed his deep blue eyes at Fred and George. "If you've got a problem with them, then you have a problem with Regina."

"No problem here, mate." Fred held up his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to know if they knew anything about the attacks."

"Most likely and you're not going to ask them." Charlie shook his head slightly.

"What can you tell me about Kitty?" George lowered his voice slightly to make sure that Henry and Hagrid couldn't hear them. Little did he know that Scott was listening.

"You'll have to take it slow, young man." Scott stepped over to the counter and joined the red haired men.

"What do you mean, sir?" George gave Scott a shaky smile.

"I mean a young boy hurt her a few years ago." Scott glanced at the girls chatting with Kitty. "It took me and Jean a long time to get her to trust anyone let alone any boys."

"And who exactly are you?" Fred narrowed his eyes at Scott.

"This is Scott Summers. He taught at Xavier's and now he's going to be teaching our baby brother and sister how to fight." Charlie laughed slightly. "Not that they need it."

"What did that boy do to Kitty?" George glanced over at the girls chatting.

"When Kitty found out that she was a Mutant, she decided not to come to Xavier's School. That was her decision, at the time. She had started to date this guy about a month later when a drunk driver came careening around the corner to the school. Kitty was crossing the street when it happened. She never saw him. The driver couldn't stop in time. He drove right through her."

"Through her?" George could picture Kitty walking and the car hitting her but not going through her.

"That's her power. She has the ability to phase through things. Well, when that happened, her boyfriend, and I use the term loosely, called her a mutie and a freak. It almost destroyed her. That's why I said that you would have to take it kind of slow with her. It would devastate her if the next guy she got close to did the same thing." Scott glanced over his shoulder. "You just have to show her that you are the kind of guy that likes to laugh and to live. You have to show her that you don't care that she's a mutant."

"And I don't care that she's a mutant. Hell, you could call us mutants for that matter." George stood a little straighter when he saw the girls pulling Kitty toward them. "How do I look?"

"You look fine, George." Fred ran his fingers through his own hair making it stand up on end. "She'll like you just fine."

"What do I say to her?" George glanced at Scott and Charlie.

"How about asking her to the Hogsmeade weekend on October 26th? You can double with me and Regina." Charlie gave George a big grin.

"S-s-s-sounds like a plan." George tugged at his robes as the girls stepped up to the counter. "Ladies, what can we do for you?"

"Fred and George, I'd like to introduce you to Kitty and Alison." Charlie turned slightly as Regina wove her arm through Charlie's. "And this lovely lady is Regina Lupin."

Fred stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you all."

"Same here." Alison took Fred's hand and gripped it tightly. "Your brothers have told us all about you."

"Nothing bad I hope." George gripped Kitty's hand, before bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the back.

Kitty blushed slightly as she pulled her hand out of George's grasp. "Not at all. I think you guys and Regina are going to get along just fine."

"What makes you say that?" Fred turned to Kitty.

Scott slapped his hand over Regina's mouth. "No one tell them."

"Tell us what?" George looked around the group at the smiles. He noticed that Harry, Ginny and Leo were missing. "Where are Harry, Ginny, and Leo?"

"You just noticed that they were missing?" Henry glanced out the front window. "Outside. Now what Scott doesn't want you to know is…"

Regina managed to get Scott's hand off her mouth. "Storm and I replaced whipped cream with shaving scream!"

"How in Merlin's name did you manage that one?" Fred pulled Regina from Scott's grasp and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure I remember how we did it. I just remember the look on Scott's face when he tasted the shaving cream." Regina grinned as Fred and George pulled her away from the rest of the group. "You'll have to ask Ororo how we did it. She was fifteen and I was like three or four."

"We'll have to come to the Leaky Cauldron tonight and ask her how it was done." George rubbed his hands together at the thought of finding out how to do something like that.

Scott stormed about the shop. "I forbid asking how they did it! I forbid it!"

Harry pulled open the door. "Maybe you could yell a bit louder, Professor Summers. I don't think they heard you at Beauxbatons."

"Or even Durmstrang!" Ginny's voice floated into the shop, with Leo's cooing.

Scott huffed and crossed his arms as Charlie managed to get Regina away from Fred and George. Kitty laughed when she glanced at George, who smiled softly at her. Fred shook his head slightly and waved to the group as Scott managed to get them out of the shop.

"Where to next?" Jean wound her fingers with Scott's.

"We need to get their wands." Hagrid glanced at the parchment in Henry's hand. "This way to Miss Lorien's."

Harry looked up at his giant friend. "Who is Miss Lorien?"

"She's the second best wand maker in Diagon Alley. She helped Veronica with 'er wand if memory serves me right." Hagrid grinned as he led the way into the wand shop next door.

The bell above the door rang gently, alerting the woman within that she had more customers. She smiled when she recognized Harry from his picture in the Quibbler. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry extended his hand but Missy wrapped him up in a hug. "Nice to meet you too, Ma'am."

Missy let Harry go and turned to the Mutants. "Let's get the bunch of you set up with wands. Ladies." She motioned Kitty and Alison forward.

Kitty stepped forward as a tape measure jumped to life. "Neat."

Alison approached slowly as the second tape measure jumped to life. "I'm not to sure about this."

"You'll be safe, Ali." Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're here if you need us."

Alison nodded slightly. Missy started to pull boxes from the shelves. She laid the boxes beside the counter. Harry watched as she pulled Kitty forward.

"You are first, dear." She handed Kitty a wand. Kitty glanced over her shoulder at Harry and Ginny who both waved their right hands in a wand movement. Kitty did as she was shown and blew up the counter. The wand clattered onto the floor when Kitty dropped it.

Kitty blushed as she turned to Harry and Charlie. "I blew up the counter. I'm so sorry."

"It happens all the time, Kitty." Charlie draped an arm over her shoulders, making Regina narrow her eyes. "It happens all the time."

Kitty nodded as she took the next wand from Missy. "You don't have to worry, dear. I can repair anything that's broken by you." Kitty took the new wand gingerly and waved it. A vase shattered from the wayward spell. "You certainly are a lot different from the other three I sold wands to. Let me see. Ah! How about this one?"

A shower of turquoise sparks shot from the end, making Kitty almost drop it. "What does that mean?"

"The wand chooses who it wants to use it. This wand is made of pure ivory with a mermaid scale for the core." Missy took the wand from Kitty's hand and slid it into a box. "That is a very good choice for you, dear." She turned to Alison. "Are you next?"

"Sure am." Alison bounced toward the witch. "Let's find me a wand."

"That's the idea, dear. The better mood you're in the faster it seems to go." Missy handed her a wand. "Let it fly."

Alison waved the wand and there was a shower of emerald green sparks. "That was fast."

"Some people connect with their wands faster than others." Missy turned the wand over in her hands. "Pine and the tail hair of a Unicorn. That's a rare combination but then again most of your groups have some very rare people in them." Missy turned to Jean. "Now for you, ma'am."

"Dumbledore never said anything about us getting wands as well." Jean stepped forward and took the offered wand. Little did she know that the wand was the first one that Kitty had tried. A shower of black and crimson sparks showered from the end.

"Ahh. Another rare wand. Phoenix feather and ash. Perfect for a powerful witch or, in your case, Mutant." Missy turned back to the stacks and started to pull several boxes out as Regina stepped forward.

"How did you know that she's a mutant?" Regina watched Missy turn slightly to face her.

"I can tell, dear. The same as Ollivander can tell. It's a special gift to a rare few to be able to tell the mutants from the wizards." Missy handed the first wand to Regina. "I believe you should try this wand."

Regina waved it. A shower of crimson sparks shot form the end. "I take it that the wand has chosen quickly again."

"Of course, dear. Your mother tried this very wand but it refused her. It seems that it was waiting for her daughter. There is a phoenix feather in this wand, you know." Missy motioned for Scott to step forward. "I believe you know the owner."

"Griff. Mother's phoenix."

"Her familiar." Missy handed Scott a wand and he blew out the front windows. "Another difficult one. Very well. This gives me a chance to sell my more unusual wands." Missy handed another wand to Scott for him to try.

"I take it that few witches and wizards are this unusual." Jean watched as Scott blew up the remaining bit of counter.

"A few are." Missy handed Scott another wand. "You see the problem with a lot of wands is that more than one has the same core. Now take phoenix feathers. They're rare but the problem is if two wands have the same core they can backfire on each other."

"You mean cancel each other out?" Scott waved the third wand this time getting rewarded with a shower of magenta sparks. "Finally."

"Yes. You're going to do well with a feather from an ash griffin. They're extremely rare, just like you." Missy turned to Henry. "You are next, sir."

Henry moved toward Missy. "I feel that I must warn you, madam. I'm a bit skeptical about this realm of magic."

"Doesn't matter, sir. You will find a wand that will fit you." Missy handed him one of the discarded wands. "Perhaps we should try this one first." Henry took the wand from her and waved it slightly. A shower of golden sparks showered down on them. "You're a fast one." Missy eyes never left the wand. "The feather of a golden oriole of Egypt and the wood of a carob tree. A very rare combination."

"I guess that's everyone." Regina examined her wand as Hagrid stepped forward to pay for them.

"Are you sure, dear?" Missy turned her eyes on Harry. "I believe your wand could do with replacing, Mr. Potter."

"What makes you say that?" Harry's gripped tightened on his wand slightly.

Missy laughed. "Your wand is the brother to Voldemort's, therefore it's useless to try and use it against him. You happen to be in luck because I have another wand that might suit you well." She wandered to the back of her shop and started sorting through boxes. "I have kept this wand safe for many years. There is much that you could learn about it and the owner of the core. I'm sure Mr. Lupin will tell you all."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the group. "It wouldn't hurt to try it."

Missy hurried from the back and placed an ancient looking box onto the repaired counter. "This came all the way from Japan. Try it before I tell you the core and materials."

Harry took the wand from Missy and felt a warmth run down his arm and throughout his body. It was the same reaction as when he first held his wand six years earlier. Harry closed his emerald eyes and brought his arm down in a wide arc. A shower of pure white sparks shot from the end dazzling everyone in the room. "Well, it looks like I have a second wand." Harry glanced over at Missy. "What's the core?"

"The hair of an _inu_-_akuma_ and petals of a lotus bloom of a plant that hadn't produced in 50 years are the core. The wood itself consists of a mulberry tree and a sacred _bonsai_. It's a very powerful wand. And it now belongs to you."

"The hair? Who did it come from?"

"I only know his name is Inu-Yasha. I never could discover whether he lives or not. _Akumas_ can live for a very long time and often hide for centuries." Missy took the Galleons that Hagrid handed her. "Thank you, Hagrid. I hope you are all happy with your wands."

"I'm sure we will be." Jean ushered the teens out into the street. She turned to Harry as Hagrid closed the door to the shop. "That was interesting. I've never heard of _inu_-_akuma_ before."

"Neither have I but you can bet that if I tell Hermione she'll be in the library looking it up." Harry linked his arm with Ginny's. "What's next?"

"I think we'll just go and get your stationary and then all we have left are your school books." Jean looked down her list.

"Good. I could use a new quill." Ginny shuffled Leo in her arms as she followed Jean down the street.

Scott watched Harry looking over his new wand. "Hey. I wasn't expecting that. Were you?"

"No. She's almost as strange as Ollivander but not quite." Harry pulled his old wand from his pocket. "Looks like I've got to train with two wands now."

Scott placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know you've got it rough but it could be worse."

"How so?" Harry looked up at Scott's covered eyes.

"We could have to deal with the Brotherhood or the Hellfire Club. At least all we have to deal with now is getting the bunch of you children trained for battle."

"You're wrong. We could have Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley right now."

"True." Scott smiled broadly making Harry laugh. "Come on. We've got to hurry so we can ask Remus about this Inu-Yasha."

"Okay." Harry slid both wands into his pocket and ran down the street.

Little did they know but four figures were watching them from the rooftops. One was dressed in a red kimono, his silver hair moving softly with the wind and his dog-ears twitching slightly. His brother was standing tall in his white kimono with his tail trailing slightly behind him. A dark haired man knelt down and watched as the group disappeared into a nearby shop while the red haired man chewed a piece of gum.

"Aren't we going to show ourselves?" The red haired man looked at the other three. Their combined glares scared him slightly. "Sorry. I just thought we ought to let them know that we're here."

Harry looked up into the midmorning sky and sighed a moment before he followed the group into the stationary shop. He had a feeling that they were being watched but didn't want to alarm the rest of the group. He knew that Umbridge was most likely hiding under her desk at the Ministry and Voldemort was nowhere nearby but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being well protected. He watched as Alison, Jean, and Kitty fawned over the quills and colored inks. Scott rolled his eyes in agreement with Harry's slight sigh. Henry was fascinated with the bottles of ink. Harry watched Ginny pick up several different quills. Once they had paid for everything, they hurried across the way to Flourish and Blotts. Jean glanced down at the list in her hand. She ripped it into several sections.

"Here each group of two takes a list and meets back here in less than twenty minutes." Jean gave the girls a knowing look. "I'm sure that the X-men know that I'm not playing."

"Okay. I'll go with Alison and Ginny and Leo will go with Kitty." Harry glanced down at his list. "Come on. We've got to get the Transfiguration books."

"Coming." Alison hurried after Harry. "How hard is this Transfiguration?"

"Not hard at all. You just have to set your mind to it." Harry hurried to the section of fifth-year books and picked up three copies of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, three copies of _Intermediate_ _Transfiguration _and a copy of _Advanced_ _Transfiguration_. "Your copies of this and we're finished."

Alison was thumbing through a book from the next shelf over. "Look at this, Harry."

"_A Guide to Legends and Myths of Ancient Japan_? Do you think that Inu-Yasha is in there?" Harry took the book from Alison.

"Maybe. Here's a tale about a _Shikon No Tama_. Look here's a drawing of the _inu-akuma_ that traveled with the priestess the whole time." Alison pointed at an ink drawing of a man with dog-ears. "His ears are cute."

"I bet he hated having them rubbed." Harry snorted with laughter. "I'm getting this one and that one." He pulled a copy of _Japanese Demons and Their Gifts_ from the shelf. "Maybe these can help me with the whole thing."

"Good thing I stopped here, huh?" Alison followed Harry through the stacks.

"Yeah." Harry hurried over to Henry standing next to the counter.

"I see the two of you got what was needed." Henry took the books from Harry. He turned over the books about Japan. "I see you're going to get started on finding out what you can."

"Sure am. No point in letting Hermione have all the fun." Harry laughed as Ginny and Kitty rounded the stacks from the Potions and Herbology sections.

"Here are the books needed for Potions and Herbology." Ginny looked around the front of the store. "Where are the others?"

"Hagrid's getting the extra books like Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Jean and Scott went in search of the Charms books. Something about having to get three copies of the first five years and one copy of the rest. And Charlie and Regina went for the ones about History and the Dark Arts. Apparently all the years use the same of those books." Henry leaned against the counter as Jean and Scott hurried around the stacks with all the books they had been searching for while Hagrid was carrying books for all the classes chosen in Third Year. "Think we've got them all?"

"Almost. We're just going to have to wait on Charlie and Regina." Jean huffed slightly as she placed the books in her arms onto the counter moments before Charlie and Regina rounded the corner. "Do you deliver?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mrs. Lupin has already paid for delivery so we'll deliver all the books bought today to the Leaky Cauldron." The clerk started to place the books into bags and lay the bags onto the floor behind the counter with all the others bought throughout the day.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the Leaky Cauldron." Scott opened the door to the shop and ushered the group out into the emptying street.

They never saw the four men jump from rooftop to rooftop following after them. They watched the small group meet a second group with another red haired boy in it and hurry into the Leaky Cauldron. They descended from the rooftops and hurried to the back door of the pub. Several women landed beside them on the back of a _Neko-akuma _along with three other _ookami_-_akumas_. Together they walked into the pub and heard a small scream from one of the ladies gathered around the table.

**_Can anyone guess who the others are? There are also two more characters coming but you might want to read United in Battle before that so you know what is being discussed and where it is from._**


	35. From the Stars!

**_Author's note: This is part 3 of 4. This group meets some people that are in United in Battle. Have fun reading it!_**

September 14, 1996

Bobby and Marie looked around the street as Hermione pointed out the landmarks. Ron shook his head slightly at how fast Hermione was going. Piotr also looked amazed that the young woman was able to speak so fast and for so long that she didn't need to take a breath. Ororo was using the winds to fly above the group watching for anything unusual. She thought she saw a flash of red and silver, but put it out of her mind when she landed next to the teenagers. She smiled as Hermione kept right on going with her explanations.

"And over there is Ollivander's. He's the best wand maker in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, he disappeared about a week or so before school started." Hermione gave the young mutants a big smile. "There are other wand makers but I haven't had the opportunity to try one of them."

Piotr leaned close to Ron and spoke so softly that it amazed the red head that someone so large could speak so softly. "Does she never breathe?"

Ron laughed slightly. "You should see her when she's giving me and Harry a lecture. I swear, at times, her head seems like it's about to explode."

Bobby had also heard this and started to laugh. "That I'd pay money to see." Bobby yelped as Marie's gloved hand landed across the back of his head. "Ow! That hurt, Marie."

"I know." Marie smirked slightly as she ran from him.

"That is enough, children." Ororo smiled as she walked past the teenagers. "We're going book shopping first."

Ron groaned. "Those are the heaviest things to get. Couldn't we go and get their wands first?"

Bill laughed as he passed his little brother. "No way, little brother. Do you really think I'm going to give up the chance to watch you suffer? Besides, 'Roni has made it so that no two groups will be in the same shop at the same time." Bill smirked as Ron groaned again. "Maybe we'll head over to Fred and George's shop and see what they're up to."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ron started toward the bookshop. "Anyone else coming?"

Hermione watched in amazement as her boyfriend opened the door to Flourish and Blotts. Marie jabbed her with her covered elbow. "What's wrong, honey? Did your man do something to shock you?"

"He never wants to go into a bookshop with me. Never." Hermione followed Marie into the bookshop with Bobby and Piotr hot on their heels.

Ororo took to the air once again, looking for the source of her uneasiness. Not finding the source of the earlier flash of red and silver, she landed beside the door in time to duck into the shop behind Kurt. She looked around at the teenagers and laughed at Bobby, Marie, and Piotr staring at the books stacked haphazardly around the shop. "I'm sure that there are charms placed around the shop to keep the books from falling. I'm going to give everyone a list of the books you're going to need. Ron and Hermione, I would like for you to help Marie, Bobby, and Piotr find the books on their lists."

"I'll take Marie with me while Ron takes Bobby and Piotr." Hermione took the list from Ororo's hand. "Come on, Marie. We've got books to look for."

Ron shrugged as his girlfriend moved out of sight. He turned to face Bobby and Piotr. "Come on, guys. No point in letting those two beat us in shopping."

Piotr looked down at his list of books and saw that he had seven years worth to get. "How am I to afford all these books?"

"Knowing the Professor, he sent enough cash for us to get everything we need and then some." Bobby looked up from his list. "Let's get the Astronomy book first."

Bobby looked at Ron, who shrugged and led the way to the Astronomy section. "How many years of this do we need to take?"

"After fifth year, it's considered an elective, but I think Professor Lupin may want you guys to learn a bit about it." Ron picked up two copies of the books. "What's next on the list?"

"Transfiguration." Bobby's eyes widen as he read the list of books. "We each need a copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Intermediate Transfiguration, and Advanced Transfiguration." Bobby looked over at Ron as he moved effortlessly through the stacks. "How does he do that?"

Piotr shrugged and hurried after the red head. "Why do you move so fast?"

"The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can go to Fred and George's joke shop. I can't wait to see what new stuff they've invented." Ron placed the books into Bobby's arms. "What's next?"

"Potions. We need One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Advanced Potion-Making, and Magical Drafts and Potions." Piotr scanned the shelves and pulled two copies of each book into his arms. "We also need a copy of Standard book of Spells Books One through Seven."

Ron grabbed the copies of the books. "What else?"

"We also need the books for our electives." Bobby juggled the books in his hands. "What classes should we take, Ron?"

"Not Divination. All Trelawney does is predict death and discord. Care of Magical Creatures is fun, unless Hagrid brings in something that can kill you. You'll have to talk to Hermione about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Muggle Studies is something I think you already know." Ron reached for the Care of Magical Creatures books. "So what classes do you want to take?"

"I don't think we're going to have time for any extra classes. Knowing Ms. Croft, she's going to have us wishing we weren't taking Defense." Bobby turned his back on the Care of Magical Creatures books and started toward the front of the store.

"Do you think Marie and Hermione have finished?" Piotr followed after Bobby.

Ron shrugged as he put the books back. _I don't even have time for any extra classes._

Hermione placed the last transfiguration book into her pile. "I really hope you're going to like all these classes."

"So do I." Marie hefted part of the stack into her arms and started for the front of the store. "Do you think we're going to be studying much from books in Defense Class?"

"Nope. Professor Lupin always gave us practical lessons in History, so she'll most likely do the same in Defense." Hermione blew a wisp of her curly hair from her eyes. "I can tell you one thing. Snape isn't going to like us in his Potions classes."

"Why's that?"

"He's been after the Defense position for years. First a complete coward, with Voldemort coming out of the back of his head, gets it. Then a man who claims to have done so much gets it. Then a werewolf gets it, followed by an ex-Auror. Finally the Ministry appointed a real moron. She only allowed us to read from the book. Now the X-men are here to teach **_and_** both Professors Lupin and Croft-Lupin are back together to teach. Who else is going to show up?"

"No telling around here." Marie shifted the books in her arms. "Can we please go and put these things down?"

Hermione wove her way through the stacks of books and placed the books onto the counter just as the boys came from around the books. "Hey, guys. Find everything?"

"Sure did." Ron dropped the books in his arms onto the counter. "Where are our chaperones?"

"I think they were going to look for anything they could about Hogwarts and Magic." Hermione swiped at her hair, trying to keep it from her face. "I think it's going to be a long day."

"Yeah but it's going to be very satisfying to finally get all of these bought and out of the way." Ron leaned against the counter. "What are we going to do for the first Hogsmeade weekend, 'Mione?"

"I thought we could show our new friends around and maybe try to get a little time to ourselves." Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her close.

"What's Hogsmeade?" Marie watched Hermione pushed Ron away from her.

"It's the village near Hogwarts. We have weekends where we are allowed to go and visit." Hermione started to take a deep breath when Ron pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"That's one way to keep her from talking herself to death." Booby snickered as he looked over at Marie, who just frowned slightly at him. "What? You know that's what I want to do to you."

"I know but you can't." Marie crossed her arms as she continued to watch out for their chaperones.

Hermione managed to push Ron away from her and turned her head toward the shadow just outside the door. The bell over the door tinkled softly as a young man and a boy stepped in. His light brown beard was neatly trimmed and his hair curled softly around the collar of the tunic he wore. A cylindrical device hung from the belt around his waist. His tunic was a soft brown color that almost matched his hair. The blonde boy walking behind him was wearing the same type of outfit except his was a deep brown with a hint of red in it. His hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail and had a long braid hanging over his shoulder. His belt also contained a cylindrical device and several other things. Hermione gave the man and boy a soft smile as they moved almost fluidly toward the counter. The adults had also heard the bell and hurried back to the teens.

The man bowed to the teenagers as Hermione and Ron reached for their wands and Bobby, Piotr, and Marie took up defensive positions. "My name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker. We're looking for some friends of ours, James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth to keep the gasp from escaping. Ron tightened his grip on his wand. Marie pulled one of her gloves from her hands. A shimmer surrounded Piotr as he changed form human to organic steel. Bobby's hands encased themselves in ice.

Bill moved from around the stacks with his wand pointed right at Obi-Wan's chest. "If you're a friend of the Potters and Black, why is it that you don't know that they're dead?"

"They died? When and who killed them?" Obi-Wan's hand slid to the device hanging from his belt.

"That ain't the point, bucko. Why didn't you know the Potters and Sirius died?" Bobby's hand twitched slightly as Marie moved around the group toward them.

"I'm not from around here. I did not receive a call until recently saying that we were needed here." Obi-Wan knew where the teen was at all times. "If you wish to know the truth, you may use your powers on me…Marie. Or do you prefer Rogue?"

Marie stopped moving, as did the rest of the group. "How the fuck did you know who I was?"

"MARIE!" Ororo glanced at the teen. "I'm going to kill Logan for that."

"I'm a Jedi. I can use the Force to find out the information that I need." Obi-Wan smiled as he extended a hand to the young woman. "Please. I am willing to submit to your power."

Marie looked over her shoulder at Kurt and waited until he and Ororo both nodded their permission. "I'm gonna warn you now, pal, this is gonna hurt like hell."

"I have felt worse pain than what you will inflict upon me." Obi-Wan started to clear his mind but wasn't quite ready for the draining he felt when Marie finally touched him. A short scream escaped from his mouth. He dropped to the floor and twitched slightly.

"Whoa!" Ron nudged the unconscious Jedi with his toe. "So that's what happens when you touch someone." Marie didn't answer. "Marie?"

She was bent over double trying to keep herself from screaming. Suddenly a deep voice came from her throat. "QUI-GON!"

"What the bloody hell!" Ron pointed his wand at the young boy. "Who is Qui-Gon?"

"He was Master Kenobi's former master. He was there when Qui-Gon died, as were James and Sirius." Anakin shuffled on his feet slightly as Marie opened her eyes and quickly turned toward him.

She pointed at Anakin. "You are so busted, kid."

Anakin paled as he stared up at the teen with a white streak in her hair. "What are you talking about?"

"He knows about that prank in the Temple last week and he knows that it was you that did it." Marie crossed her arms and grinned as a groan came from Obi-Wan. She turned to the others. "He's telling the truth. He knew the Potters, Sirius, and Remus but he didn't know what has happened to them over the years."

"Where's the dragon that hit me?" Obi-Wan sat up as he rubbed his head.

"Bloody hell." Kingsley slid his wand back into his robes. "That's always what Sirius used to say when he had too much to drink."

Bill held out a hand and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. "Sorry about that. We can't be too careful these days."

"I understand." Obi-Wan swept his hands over his tunic. "I trust Marie has proven that we can be trusted."

"Sure I did. I also warned your little friend here that he was so busted." Marie pulled her glove back on and smiled. "Sorry about just hitting you with my powers like that."

"I am fine." Obi-Wan glanced around at the group. "I trust we are going to be friends now?"

"Sure we are." Bill glanced at his watch. "Shit. We're getting behind schedule." He looked over at Anakin and Qui-Gon. "Do you want to join us or just wait until we get back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Perhaps it would be best if we waited for you near the entrance to this street." Obi-Wan started toward the door with Anakin following in his wake.

"I'll be breaded and deep fried!" Marie grinned as Ron and Hermione looked at her oddly.

"Why is that, Marie?" Kurt draped an arm over her covered shoulders.

"They are from outer space." Marie giggled as Bill's mouth dropped open and Kingsley's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean by outer space?" Hermione turned back to her new friend.

"I mean another planet, space ships, and aliens." Marie rolled her eyes slightly as the others just shook their heads. "He showed me how he and this Qui-Gon guy rescued Remus, James, Lily, and Sirius from a cell on a ship. There were six others with them." Marie paused for a moment. "But I swear his name seems familiar."

"I know what you mean." Hermione ran her fingertips down Ron's arm. "I can't remember where from though."

"Enough talk about the stranger. We will meet up with him later." Ororo reached into the moneybag hanging from her waist. "Bill, please help me with this currency."

"Sure thing." Bill moved over to the counter and helped Ororo count out the coins needed to pay for the books. "I'll shrink these down so that they're easier for us to carry."

"That'll be wonderful, Bill." Marie grinned at the older Weasley, making Fleur frown slightly. "Not to worry, Fleur, honey. I've already got a man." She picked up one of the three bags of the shrunken books.

"I'll take that, Marie." Bobby took the bag from Marie as Ron picked up the remaining bags.

Ron looked down at his girlfriend. "Don't get any ideas about me going shopping with you again. You'd have me loaded down like a pack mule."

"Exactly. That's what you're for." Hermione grinned and moved toward Ororo. "Where are we going next, Miss Monroe?"

"I think we had better head over to the joke shop as a reward for getting the books everything else shouldn't take quite so long." Ororo started for the door.

"Maybe Fleur and Kurt should go ahead and get the stuff needed for potions." Kingsley rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oui, zat is correct. We vill meet you in a vile in zee robes shop." Fleur grabbed Kurt's hand and started toward the door.

"Maybe me and Hermione could come with you?" Marie cocked her head to one side.

"I think zat is a good idea, Marie." Fleur draped her arm over the teenager's shoulders. "Ve must hurry. Fred and George vill understand, no?" She glanced over at Bill who just shrugged.

"They'll have to. Just meet up with us in about twenty minutes." Bill watched as Kurt, Hermione, Marie, and Fleur went toward the stationary shop. "I still have a hard time figuring her out."

"Women are like that, dude." Bobby shifted the bag slightly. "We love them but can't understand a thing about them."

Ron pointed toward the joke shop. "Hey, look. Harry's group must have just finished with that the shop." Sure enough when Bill turned around he saw Harry and his group entering a shop a ways down the street.

"I wonder what charm they have over the door this time. The last time I came in here, I sang for three days." Kingsley shuddered at the memory of it.

"There's no telling with those two." Ron moved toward the door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and opened it for Ororo. "After you, Miss Monroe."

"Thank you, Ronald." Ororo stepped through the door and changed into a pure white rabbit. Her little pink nose twitched as her eyes glared at the laughing red heads behind the counter.

"I guess we know what charm you've got on here." Bill tapped his wand against the doorframe and stepped through. He turned to face Ororo, who looked up at him and tilted her floppy-eared head to one side. "_Finite_ _Incatatem_."

Ororo reappeared amongst the laughter of the others. "That was a very interesting Charm on the doorway."

"We aim to please." Fred bowed slightly as he took Ororo's hand. "You make one beautiful rabbit, my lady."

"Just you wait. Once I get with Regina, we will make plans to get you back." Ororo's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the twins.

"We are so very sorry, madam." George bowed slightly to Ororo as his eyes scanned the crowd. "Where is Fleur, Bill?"

"She went to the Apothecary shop to get the ingredients that the kids need." Bill perched himself on the counter and waited patiently while Ron, Bobby, and Piotr looked around the store. "We need to hurry up and go get the kids their robes."

"Hey, Bill, how about introducing us to your friends?" Fred leaned on the counter.

"Sure thing. Over there is Bobby and Piotr." Bill pulled Ororo over to the counter. "This is Ororo Monroe."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. Fred took Ororo's hand in his and pulled her around the counter. "This is the famous Ororo Monroe…"

"…Who managed to switch the whipped cream with…" George leaned on the counter while Bill's deep blue eyes widened slightly.

"…Shaving cream." Fred laughed as Ororo nodded her head slightly.

"So Scott and Jean told you about that?" She cocked an eyebrow at the twins.

"Nope. Regina did." Fred wiggled his eyebrows at her. "We were wondering…"

"…How did you do it?" George grinned like a maniac.

"I'll tell you when we have dinner tonight." Ororo's blue eyes twinkled with contained mischief. "I'll be sure to find all my notes from that prank."

"Sounds like…" Fred looked over at George.

George's grin got even bigger. "…A plan to us."

"Uh oh. Looks like we've got a prankster meeting going on." Ron shoved George away from the counter.

"And the problem is?" Ororo tilted her head as she stared at the youngest Weasley in the room.

Ron shook his head slightly. "I don't have a problem but Scott and some of the others might have a problem with you three getting together."

"Hey, Alex deserves everything he gets." Ororo lifted one of her eyebrows.

"Alex?" Fred looked over at Bill. "I don't think we've met him yet."

"Most likely not. He's with Mum and Dad's group." Bill chuckled as he remembered what happened to Alex that very morning. "He made the one mistake that no man should ever make."

"He didn't." Fred shuddered slightly.

George shook his head. "If he called Veronica fat, he's a dead man."

"How'd you guess?" Bobby's laughter sounded through the shop, making several other customers look at him.

"What happened to him?" Fred leaned closer to Bobby.

"Did Remus kill him?" George's laughter died down a bit.

"Nope. Logan just beat the tar out of him." Bill leaned back on his hands.

Ororo smiled mischievously at the twins. "I want to figure out a way to torture him tonight. You wouldn't happen to have anything handy?"

Fred moved toward the back room. "We've got a new prank to test. It's called The Shrinking Package."

"What does it do?" Ororo watched Fred rummage through some boxes by the back room.

"It makes the person who eats it shrink until they're about four inches tall." George watched Ororo smile evilly.

"How long do they stay that way?" Ororo rubbed her hands together.

Fred shrugged slightly. "Maybe two or three hours."

"Let him see the world from the height of Stuart Little." Ororo nodded. "I'll take it." She slapped a Galleon onto the counter. "Alex must pay for his comments to all womankind."

"Considering that Alex has made all men look like idiots, this is a gift from us to you." George took the package of powder from Fred and handed it to Ororo.

Fred handed her back the Galleon. "I agree with my brother. We have to protect the name of men everywhere."

Bill shook his head as Ororo slid the bag of powder into one of the bags of books. "We'd better get going. Fleur will have my head if we're not at Madam Malkin's soon."

Ororo turned back to the twins. "Join us for supper tonight and I will give you my notes for that prank."

Fred smiled broadly. "We're there."

"Definitely." George waved to the group as they left the shop.

Bill shook his head as Ron, Piotr, and Bobby were begging Ororo to let them be the ones to put the powder into Alex's drink that night. "I swear this family can't do anything without a prank."

Bill pulled open the door to Madam Malkin's and heard Hermione and Marie discussing the various robes within the shop. Ororo stepped through the door and strolled over to the girls looking at the robes. Fleur flung herself at Bill as he stepped through the door. Hermione squealed before jumping at Ron. Marie waved at Bobby and Piotr.

"We've been waiting for you guys." Kurt was perched in a chair near the door.

Bill shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Fleur's waist. "We were talking with the twins. They're disappointed that Marie and Hermione didn't want to see the joke shop."

"Us not want to see it? Why would we when our men have bought just about everything in the shop?" Hermione glared at Bill.

"You know, Ron, she reminds me of Mum." Bill laughed as Ron took a swing at him.

"Not funny." Ron sank into the chair beside Kurt. "Can we please get the robes we need?"

"Oh, Ronald." Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron's lips.

"Ladies first, Marie, Ororo." Bill motioned toward the stools standing before the mirrors.

Madam Malkin pulled out her tape measures and dropped them to the floor. Marie tried to grab the tape measure as it started to take her measurements. Bill and Ron laughed at her antics when Madam Malkin came back in form the back room. She had several black robes laid over her arms.

Madam Malkin picked one of the black school robes out of the pile and shook the wrinkles from it. "Try this one, young lady. It should suit you just fine."

Marie struggled to slip the robe over her head without touching Madam Malkin. Bobby whistled once Marie had the robes on. Marie glared at him in the mirror. "I can't wait to see what you look like in one of these things."

"I'm going to be a man and say I'm not wearing it." Bobby glanced over his shoulder at Ron and Bill. Both men were laughing at the young Mutant. "What did I say that was so funny?"

"In the Wizarding World, you're considered a child if you don't wear robes all the time." Bill grinned at the shocked look on Bobby's face.

"But they look like dresses." Bobby watched Ororo try on a set of blue teaching robes.

"I know that but just think about it. A real man would have to be really brave to actually wear them." Ron tilted his head slightly as Madam Malkin pulled Bobby up onto the now empty stool. "At least your dress robes won't have any lace on them."

"Speaking of which, Mum said that I should help you pick out some new dress robes, Ron." Bill shoved Ron toward the other empty stool.

"But…" Ron's voice was muffled slightly by the navy dress robes being pulled over his head.

Bill laughed at his little brother being pushed around by a woman. Piotr was calmly allowing Madam Malkin fit the robes to his enormous frame. Marie, Hermione, Ororo, and Fleur were standing beside a rack of dress robes. He and Kurt were still perched in their chairs while Kingsley was giving the ladies his opinions of their choices. Hermione was holding a set of turquoise robes.

"No. That color does nothing for you, Hermione." Marie pulled out a set of soft pink robes. "Now these are perfect for you."

"If I wanted to wear pink robes, I'd wear the ones that I wore for Professor Lupin's wedding." Hermione held up lavender robes. "What about these ones?"

"Those are prefect for you, Hermione." Ororo took the robes from Hermione and made her way over to the counter. "Has everyone gotten the robes that they need?"  
Madam Malkin stood behind the counter and tallied the total for the group. "That will be 24 Galleons, Mr. Weasley."

"Here you go." Bill dropped the coins into Madam Malkin's extended hand.

Madam Malkin handed Bill the wrapped parcel before heading into the back room. Bill shooed everyone out of the shop. Fleur wound her arm through Bill's. "Vere are ve going now?"

"We should let the kids pick out the stationary that they want." Kurt bounded down the street.

"I agree with Kurt." Ororo followed after her friend.

They hurried into the stationary shop and let Marie, Piotr, and Bobby look through the stacks of quills, inkbottles, and parchment. Fleur pulled a few Galleons from the pouch hanging from her waist. They left the shop quickly. They never noticed the people watching from the rooftop. Ororo kept looking behind her as if she were trying to find the eyes watching her. They entered the wand shop and Missy immediately looked over the five that needed wands.

"Oh good. More that need my rarer wands." Missy moved toward the back of the shop. Marie looked at Booby and Piotr, who both shrugged. She stepped forward as Missy returned with the wands. "Try this one, dear."

Marie looked down at the stick in her hand before bringing it down in an arc in front of her. burgundy and silver sparks shot form the end of the wand. "What does that mean?" Marie looked over her shoulder at Bill lounging in one of the chairs near the door.

"Wands will pick their owners. This one picked you." Bill turned to Missy. "What's the core and wood?"

Missy cleared her throat slightly. "The wood is from a Candelabra tree that is found in India and Africa. The core is nothing more that a unicorn mane hair."

Bill nodded slightly. "A powerful wand for a powerful lady."

Missy turned to Bobby and motioned for him to step forward. "You're next, young man. This one should suit you perfectly."

Bobby took the wand and closed his eyes as he waved the wand. A shower of pale blue sparks flew from the end of the wand. "That was fast."

"I knew that the wood of a linden bush and the hair of a reindeer would work for you." Missy looked at Piotr. "Now for you, young sir."

Piotr looked over at his friends and shrugged slightly. This tiny woman didn't frighten him. He took the wand and waved it quickly. A shower of purple sparks shot from the end. "Ja, that is good."

"Dragon heartstring and hornbeam. An excellent combination for charms and transfiguration." Missy turned to Ororo. "Your turn, Miss Monroe."

"But of course. If we're to teach wizards to defend themselves, we must be able to wield wands as well." Ororo took the offered wand and waved it. A shower of golden sparks shot from the end of the wand. "I guess this one is mine."

"The feather of a golden Snidget and the wood from a bloodwood tree. This will help you a great deal." Missy tilted her head slightly as Kurt stepped forward. "You're the last one for the day."

"I guess so." Kurt took the wand from Missy's hand. He didn't wave it around as the others had. He simply closed his eyes and allowed the power to flow through him. A shower of sea green flowed from the end of the wand.

"Western hemlock and the tail feather of a roc. This works for you." Missy turned to Kingsley and held out her hand. "That will be twenty Galleons, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Kingsley placed the coins into her hand. "That was the last of the stuff. We'd better head back to the Leaky Cauldron."

The group headed out of the shop and down the street. Harry and his group were also headed for the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron, Hermione, Marie, Bobby, and Piotr hurried over to their friends and followed them into the pub. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed to all the adults and followed them into the pub.


	36. Final shoppers

**_Author's Note: This is the last part of chapter 33. Have fun!_**

September 14, 1996

Michael Corner was nervous about traveling with the group he was assigned to. He wasn't the only wizard with the group but he felt like he was. Sam and Rahne were too wrapped up in themselves to pay much attention to him and Shiro seemed to be absorbing everything around him. He just wanted to be back at Hogwarts without anyone bothering him. It was really strange to be around Ginny; after all he had been her boyfriend the previous year. Michael looked up into the cloudless sky and silently wished for a lightning bolt to strike him dead. Of course it didn't help matters any having Snape with them.

Shiro laid a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Tell me about these shops, Michael."

"Sure. They all have to do with the Wizarding World. You see, wizards keep away from Muggles most of the time." Michael ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'm really not good at explaining this kind of stuff. Maybe you should ask Granger when we get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Hermione would most likely be the best one to explain things but we would like to get to know you as well, Michael." Rahne placed a hand on Michael's other shoulder. "I mean, I am in Ravenclaw House."

"But your boyfriend is in Gryffindor so you'll probably be spending a lot of time there." Michael kicked one of the loose cobblestones.

"True but that doesn't mean that I can't spend time with my new friends in Ravenclaw." Rahne looked over at Sam who just nodded. "Besides, we're going to need as many friends as we can get. Isn't that right, Sam?"

"Sure is, honey. We've got a lot to work on and the more people working together the less likely it will fall apart in the end." Sam held out a hand to the confused wizard.

Michael looked at Sam's smiling face and grinned shyly. He took the offered hand. "Thanks. You know you just put what Dumbledore said at the end of last term into perspective."

"What did the Headmaster say?" Shiro turned his head slightly as they walked past Eyelops Owl Emporium.

"He said that in order for us to beat Voldemort that we needed to stand united." Michael shrugged slightly. "I bet Granger could tell you word for word what he said. She seems to absorb a lesson without any problem."

While the teens continued to talk amongst themselves, Molly was looking over the list that Veronica had given her. "Where are we starting, Arthur?"

"We'll go and get their robes and then head down to get their wands." Arthur glanced down at his wife. "How does that sound, kids?"

"That is fine. Mr. Weasley." Shiro bowed slightly.

"While you take them to get their robes, I believe Mr. Summers and I shall go and get what is needed for potions." Severus motioned to Alex and headed toward one of the many apothecaries along the street.

"Why don't I go and get their books and take them back to the Leaky Cauldron? No point is us having to lug those heavy things around all day." Lorna crossed her arms as she waited for Arthur and Molly to agree with her.

"Sounds like a plan, Lorna dear." Molly noticed all the teens watching as their group started to split up. "Come along, kids."

"Where are Lorna and Alex going?" Rahne looked a little nervous about being with the Weasleys.

"They're going to get your books and potion stuff." Arthur placed a hand on Rahne's shoulder. "Don't worry they'll be back. We're just going in here to get your stationary and then over there to get your robes." Arthur pointed to Madam Malkin's.

"Okay." Rahne gripped Sam's hand tightly as they walked into the stationary shop.

The scrolls of parchment and quills were displayed in a beautiful display in the window. The various inkbottles glittered in the dim light. Rahne was in heaven. She loved to collect various colors of ink pens and pencils. Her bag had almost been completely filled with her collection and various notepads and journals. Charles Xavier had given each of the girls a new journal for this journey and she couldn't wait to fill it up with her responses to the magical environment. She moved toward the quills with a look of rapture on her face.

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned over to Michael. "We've lost her."

Michael watched as Rahne carefully ran her hands over the various quills in the display. "What do you mean?"

"Rahne collects pens and pencils. She's in heaven here. She's going to want all the quills and every color of ink that she can get her hands on." Sam walked over to his girlfriend and hugged her waist. "Don't forget that we've got to get everything else we need."

"I know that, Sam. You know that Professor Xavier made sure that we've got enough money to get what we want and need." Rahne picked up several of the quills while Molly smiled at the young couple.

Molly nudged Arthur slightly and pointed at Sam and Rahne. "Do they remind you of anyone?"

Arthur smiled softly and kissed his wife on her forehead. "Yeah. Us." Arthur watched as Shiro and Sam also picked the quills and ink that they wanted. He grabbed several boxes of parchment.

"Do you think we're going to need all that?" Rahne looked at the boxes of parchment.

"There is one box for each of you and you can always pick up more when there's a Hogsmeade Weekend." Arthur placed the boxes on the counter while Sam and Shiro placed their quills and inkbottles on the counter beside the boxes. "Did you get your ink, Rahne?"

"I'm getting there, Mr. Weasley." Rahne picked up several different colors of ink, including one that changed colors as you wrote. "I'm done."

The clerk took the galleons from Arthur while Molly placed the quills and inkbottles into the boxes and tapped them to shrink them. They hurried out of the shop and moved to Madam Malkin's. Rahne and Sam were awed by the fact that each fabric seemed to be finer than the next. Molly rushed the students toward the stools before the mirrors.

"Rahne, you're going to be first." Molly turned slightly as the bell above the door tinkled softly. Lorna stepped through the door and hurried toward the group.

"Books are purchased and taken to the Leaky Cauldron. What else have we gotten?" Lorna dropped into one of the chairs in the room.

"The stationary they need." Arthur pulled several robes from the racks as Severus and Alex came into the shop carrying three cauldron filled to the brims with ingredients and scales. "Severus, Alex. Good. I see you got their potion making items."

"Yes." Severus glared at Rahne standing on the stool with a robe being pulled over her head. "I don't think that that color agrees with Miss Sinclair."

"Black agrees with everyone." Molly rolled her eyes as she dragged Lorna to the other stool. "Up you go, Lorna."

"I don't need any robes." Lorna tried to escape but Madam Malkin gave her a stern look. "Fine. We got to hurry."

"You look hot, Lorna." Alex licked his lips as he gazed at Lorna in the navy teaching robes.

"Thanks, Alex." Lorna slipped the robes over her head. "I'll take several sets of this color and one set of black dress robes as well."

"Of course." Madam Malkin motioned to Sam and Shiro. "You're next, gentlemen."

Molly helped Rahne pick out a set of dress robes while Sam and Shiro were fitted for their school robes and dress robes. Alex moved to the racks and shifted through the robes. Madam Malkin motioned for him to climb onto the now empty stool. Alex was fitted for his robes quickly. Severus was glad to leave the clothing shop behind as they moved toward the only wand shop that was still open. Missy Lorien. She was the one that had sold him his wand all those years ago. He knew that she was a lot better than Ollivander because she had even more unusual wands and cores.

The bell over the door tinkled joyfully as the door was pushed open. Missy hurried from the back of the shop with her arms loaded with boxes. "Ah! Welcome to Lorien's wands. I'm Missy Lorien and this is my shop."

"Miss Lorien, we need five wands." Severus stood tall in the dim light.

"Of course, Professor Snape." Missy motioned Rahne forward. "You're first, dear."

Rahne took the wand from Missy and gave it a tentative wave. A shower of pale blue sparks flew from the end of the wand. "What does that mean?"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Sinclair. Or in your case mutant." Snape watched as Missy boxed up the wand. "What kind is it?"

"Pine and the hair of a werewolf." Missy motioned to Sam. "You're next."

Sam took the wand from Missy and waved it. The counter shattered into splinters. "Sorry about that, ma'am."

"It's okay, Sam. That happened to Ronald when he got his new wand." Molly placed a hand on Sam's broad shoulder. "Sometimes the wands choose quickly but there are times when it takes a bit longer."

Sam took the next wand from Missy and waved it. A shower of navy sparks flowed from the end. "That's a relief."

"The tail hair of a unicorn and the wood of a golden elm." Missy turned to Shiro. "Your turn, young sir."

Shiro bowed slightly as Missy handed him a wand. He waved it and was rewarded with a shower of red sparks. "The wood is from a bonsai tree and the core is one of the most unusual that I've found. The hair of the fire rat."

"But the fire rat is just a myth." Shiro stared at the wand in amazement.

"Not really, young man." No one had heard the bell over the door sound. A young woman with long dark hair stood in the doorway. A bow and quiver of arrows were slung over her shoulders. Her smile made everyone feel comfortable with her. At least everyone but Snape.

"Who are you?" Severus glared at the young woman.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi. I have seen a robe made from the fur of a fire rat." Kagome bowed slightly to Severus. "Not to worry. I only came to see if a certain wand was sold today."

Missy nodded slightly. "Yes. The wand containing the hair of an _inu-akuma_ was sold to young Mr. Potter."

"Good. He's going to need it." Kagome bowed one last time and hurried out the open door.

Molly looked over at Arthur. "What was that all about?"

"I couldn't tell you." Arthur gave his wife a small smile and turned back to see Lorna wave her wand only to be rewarded with a shower of gold sparks.

Alex moved toward the counter and picked up one of the wands and waved it. Before the shower of emerald sparks finished flying from the end of the wand, Severus had paid for all the wands and moved out the door.

"Well, I suppose we could visit Fred and George." Molly hefted the bag by her feet.

"Don't they own a joke shop?" Alex walked beside Molly and Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "Whatever you do, don't accept anything that they offer you to eat."

"Why not?" Lorna looked over at Molly.

"Because you might turn into a canary." Molly looked around the alley.

"If you would excuse me, I would prefer not being in the joke shop of my former students." Severus took several of the bags from Lorna and Molly. "I will deliver these to the Leaky Cauldron and return to Hogwarts."

"Fine, Severus." Molly dismissed him with a wave of her hand. The group watched Severus leave them.

"Is he always a stick in the mud?" Lorna waited for Alex to open the door to the joke shop.

Michael laughed. "Yes. He's even worse around Gryffindors. I'm thankful that we managed to get through the day with the Great Bat of the Dungeons."

"Did I hear someone insulting Snape?" Fred stuck his head out the open door.

Rahne laughed as she walked through the door. A shimmer passed over her body. George gaped in amazement as Rahne didn't transform. Sam stepped through and changed into a purple fox. He yapped once as Molly sighed and pulled out her wand. She changed Sam back into his human form. Meanwhile on top of a building nearby stood several women, a _neko-akuma_, a _dragon-akuma_, a monk, and a little green imp. They watched the two teens enter the joke shop and Kagome smiled softly. The other women laughed when they saw the boy change into a purple fox and back into a human. Kagome sighed softly. This caused one of the women to move away from the edge slightly.

"What is it, Kagome?" A second woman looked over at her friend. "Do you think they've caught on to us?"

"No, Sango. I'm just thinking what James, Sirius, and Remus are going to say when they see us again after nearly twenty years." Kagome watched the rest of the group enter the joke shop. "Inu-Yasha should be coming back with Sessho-Maru, Shippo, and Koga soon."

"Aren't they watching after the one that looks like James?" A blonde woman moved toward the edge of the building and placed her foot on the ledge. "Miroku, stop looking at my ass."

"Sorry, my lady." Miroku gave a slight bow.

"Yes, Tori." The red haired woman wearing a fur pelt glanced over the edge. "Get away from there before they see you."

"Doubtful. You forget that I was a cop for a few years, Ayame. And I've been the Lady of the Western Lands for centuries." Tori looked over her shoulder at the young lady sitting demurely on a two-headed dragon. "Rin, are you sure that Ah-Un isn't going to be uncomfortable in this area?"

"I'm positive, _Reidou_." Rin patted the dragons' necks. "They'll be fine."

"Good." Tori looked down into the street and saw Regina moving down the street. "Isn't that Remus's girlfriend?"

"It looks like her except for the hair." Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Maybe she's their daughter."

"Most likely. I can't wait to see Veronica after all this time. She and I need to beat up the mutt." Tori moved away from the edge of the building and climbed behind Rin on the back of Ah-Un.

Back at the shop the adults were trying to make sense out of what had happened to poor Sam.

"Nice trick, guys." Sam stuck out his hand. "Sam Gunthrie, also known as Cannonball."

Fred took Sam's hand and shook it warmly. "I'm Fred and that's my twin George."

"You're the second person who didn't fuss about us changing them into an animal." George grinned as he shook Sam's hand. He turned to face Rahne. "I'm just wondering why our charm didn't work on you, dear lady."

"That's easy." Alex stepped into the shop. "She can change into a wolf at will. Show them, Rahne."

Rahne changed into a red furred wolf. She started to change back but stopped her transformation about halfway between wolf and human. Fred and George applauded as she changed back into her human form.

"Fascinating, dear lady." Fred and George both grinned at each other. "That would work for a prank on our former Potions Professor."

Molly brandished her wand at her sons. "Don't even think about it."

"We won't, Mum." Fred winked at Rahne and Sam.

Shiro wandered through the shop as George approached him. "Find anything of interest?"

"Several things, sir, but it would not be honorable to use them." Shiro bowed slightly to George.

"Fred, we've got another Hermione on our hands." George glanced at Fred loading Rahne, Sam, and Michael down with prank items. "Only this time it's a guy."

Fred came over to George and Shiro. "Look, Shiro. You've got to have some time otherwise you're going to be so boring that no one will want to hang out with you."

"That's exactly the problem with Hermione. She never wants to have fun so she's boring to us." George draped an arm around Shiro's shoulders.

"But that doesn't mean that you both aren't friends with your brother's girlfriend." Molly narrowed her eyes at her twin sons, making them cower in fear.

"Right you are, Mum." Fred glanced at his twin. "Well, let's get these kids out of here so we can talk to Miss Monroe about that prank of hers."

"Precisely." George took the joke items for the others and started to bag them up. "Tell Veronica that we'll be joining you all for supper tonight."

"I'm sure she already knows, George." Arthur hurried the teens from the shop. "I guess we're headed back to the Leaky Cauldron."

The group hurried along the street completely oblivious to the group of people on the rooftop. The group on the street hurried into the pub at the end of the street. Miroku climbed onto the neko-akuma while Sango and Kagome climbed on behind him. Ayame jumped from the roof and landed softly on the empty street below. Ah-Un and Kirara jumped down beside her. Before long a group of men joined them. Together they moved toward the pub.


	37. Intros and Explainations

_**Author's Note: Please note that I now have well over twenty different characters from three different stories. I don't own any of them. I really wish I did own Remus, Sessho-Maru, Logan, and Obi-Wan.**_

September 14, 1996

Veronica sat beside Remus in front of the fire. She was comfortable. Remus was beside her and Regina was getting along famously with her cousin, Harry. She even had a new boyfriend, Charlie Weasley. The X-Men were comparing notes on what all they had seen in Diagon Alley that morning. Logan was enjoying his visit with Moonlight, Chris, and Nebula, who was also known as Smokescreen. Ororo had her head together with the twins to perfect new gag items. Scott and Jean were cuddled on the couch closest to the fire while Bobby and Marie were sitting at the table reading their new potions books. Hermione was helping Harry, Alison, and Regina research _inu-akumas_ in the books on Japan that they had found. Veronica looked up as a cold breeze passed over her skin. She looked in the direction of the breeze and saw several people standing just inside the back door of the pub. The first man she noticed wasn't wearing any shoes on his clawed feet. Of course, his puppy dog-ears just stood out on top of his head along with his silver hair and his golden eyes. His red kimono stood out next to his brother's white kimono. His brother stood right beside him. Both were wearing similar smiles as Veronica jabbed Remus in the stomach making him look over at the back door.

"Hi, Inu-Yasha, Sessho-Maru." Remus turned back to his book. Suddenly he realized what he had said. He looked at his wife climbing to her feet. "Not possible."

"Well, are you done taking care of the brats or do we have to wait all day to talk?" Inu-Yasha covered his ears as Veronica let out a loud squeal and ran across the room.

She flung herself into his arms. "Inu-Yasha! Merlin knows that I'm happy to see you!"

"Hey, Remus! Come and get your mate!" Inu-Yasha laughed as he picked Veronica up and swung her around. "It's good to see you, Veronica."

Sessho-Maru pulled Veronica away from his brother and hugged her. "I trust you remember me as well?"

"Of course, Sessho-Maru. I remember giving you an order to beat the tar out of Inu-Yasha for me the last time we met." Veronica hugged him tightly before looking behind him. "Look, Remus. Everyone's here. Miroku, Sango, Tori, Koga, even Kirara." She hugged each person in turn and knelt on the floor to let Kirara jump into her arms.

"I don't think you met everyone else that day." Sessho-Maru moved slightly to allow everyone into the pub.

Veronica shook her head slightly. "Come on in, folks. We'll get the intros over with and get you settled into some rooms."

Inu-Yasha reached for Kagome and pulled her forward. "This is my mate, Kagome." He pointed at the red head with the white pelt slung around her shoulders. "That is Ayame. She's Koga's mate. Next to her is the last of Koga's pack, Ginta and Hakkaku."

"This is my vassal, Jaken, and he is to help you with anything you wish." Sessho-Maru pointed at the little green imp.

Kagome pointed to two adults that still looked like teenagers. "Those two I believe you know from the time they were children."

Veronica clapped her hand over her mouth. "They can't be Rin or Shippo. They're too old." Veronica hugged Shippo first. "You've gotten very handsome, Shippo."

"Thank you, Lady Veronica." Shippo bent slightly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Veronica turned to Rin and pulled her into a hug as well. "And you have gotten even more beautiful, Rin."

Rin curtsied to Veronica. "Thank you, Lady Veronica."

Obi-Wan stepped from the shadows with Anakin. Veronica flung herself into his arms and he swung her around in a circle. "Hello, Veronica."

Veronica pulled Anakin into a hug. "You've gotten so big, Annie."

Anakin blushed as he noticed all the teens watching him. "Thank-you, ma'am."

Harry stepped around Remus, who was shaking hands with Koga and talking with Sessho-Maru. "Aunt Veronica, who are these people?"

"Oh, Harry. These are some friends of Remus's and mine. We knew them at least eighteen years ago." Veronica placed a hand on Harry's arm. "Let's see. This is Lord Sessho-Maru, his wife, Lady Tori, and his vassal, Jaken. Rin is their adopted daughter." Rin smiled at Harry. "Next is Koga and his wife, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku, his packmates." Ginta grinned while Koga looked around the pub. "We also have Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. And last but not least are Inu-Yasha, his wife, Kagome, and their friends Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. And let's not forget Kagome and Inu-Yasha's adopted son, Shippo."

"But how do you know them, Mrs. Lupin?" Marie had closed her potions nooks and moved over to Harry and Veronica.

"Maybe Remus and the others had better tell the story. After all, it happened to them." Veronica ushered everyone over to the fire.

Logan perched himself on the arm of the sofa as Veronica sat down. He leaned close to her and spoke so softly that only the demons in the room, Kurt, and Henry could hear him. "You know all this excitement isn't good for the babies."

"Knock it off, Logan, before I take your head off." Veronica jabbed Logan in his ribs.

"Wait a second." Inu-Yasha flopped onto the sofa next to Veronica. "Did he just say babies?"

"Yeah." Veronica rolled her eyes. "The moron over there…" She pointed at Remus leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. "…Got me pregnant with twins."

"I'd hate to be in your shoes, _baka_." Inu-Yasha laughed at the look on Remus's face. "I remember when Kagome had our first son, Qui, she about killed me when she was in labor. In fact, she threatened to cut off a certain part of my anatomy and use it as bait."

"That's not true, Inu-Yasha." Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly, making Inu-Yasha cringe. "You know I haven't done this in about a hundred years but today you deserve it. Sit boy!"

Inu-Yasha slammed face first into the floor. "Why'd you do that?" He struggled to get back to his feet.

"Because you made me look like a shrew." Kagome glared at her mate lying on the floor.

Inu-Yasha climbed painfully to his feet and looked at his wife. "_Ashikarazu_."

"You're forgiven." Kagome sat in a chair beside him. "I guess we should get this story over with."

"Right you are, Kagome." Remus sank onto the sofa next to Veronica. Charlie sat between Remus and Veronica and Regina sat next to him. "James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Veronica, and I had just graduated. Veronica was working at Flourish and Blotts that warm day in June 1978. The rest of us decided that we were going to go visit Hagrid since we hadn't seen him since graduation. That's when we were attacked by the Trade Federation's droids."

"Trade Federation?" Marie was chewing one of her fingernails.

"Perhaps I should explain about the Trade Federation." Obi-Wan looked up from his pressed fingertips. "The Trade Federation is a group that sets up trade routes and makes sure that everywhere in the galaxy gets what they need."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan." Remus cleared his throat slightly. "Anyhow, Peter was the only one of us that managed to transform. Then again, maybe that was because his left arm was hurting before we were attacked. Sirius was the last of us to be stunned. First I fell, according to Sirius, then Lily and James. Sirius was stunned but he managed to take out several droids first."

"That's the only way we knew what was going on." Veronica rubbed Remus's arm. "Arthur, Ted Tonks, and I managed to fix one of the droids enough for us to get messages from them but not enough for it to start attacking us."

"It sounds like Uncle Sirius was trying to take as many of them with him." Regina looked up at Remus from her position in Charlie's arms. "I bet Mother was pissed when she found out what happened."

"Sirius was and Veronica was pissed." Remus shook his head slightly.

"Yeah. Pissed enough to dig my claws into that rat." Veronica growled low in her throat.

"Anyways." Remus heaved a deep sigh. "We woke up in a cell with four people and a cat from the Warring States Era of Japan. This is where Lord Sessho-Maru should take over." Remus motioned to the demon lord standing before the roaring fire.

"Thank you, my brother." Sessho-Maru looked around the gathered group. He saw Inu-Yasha sitting at Kagome's feet. "We fought the droids in our time as well. Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were battling the droids when I arrived. I told Rin to stay hidden in the bushes while I helped our pack. Of our group, Sango was the first to succumb to the stunners. Miroku also fell. Inu-Yasha and I battled the droids with Kirara in her full form. Then she went down. Inu-Yasha and I fell at the same time. We woke in the cell moments before James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus were tossed into the cell. We tried to get out but to no avail. We bided our time."

"I was captured in the year 2000. I had gone a picnic alone and was attacked. Normally you wouldn't be able to get the drop on me but there were a lot of droids." Tori flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Meanwhile, I was also on the ship." Koga moved out from his position behind Ayame's chair. "I had seen the strange ship and investigated thinking that Kagome was in danger. I found Rin and Shippo hiding in the bushes. Together we snuck aboard and traveled with them to 1978 and 2000. When we stopped in 2000, I decided that they also needed a droid just in case, so I destroyed one for them. When we stopped for a third time, I took the kids to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I figured they would be safer there than with me. We stopped one more time and I got off on a planet called Tatooine. I didn't realize that it wasn't the last stop until after the ship left again."

"All the while, we were in a cramped little cell on a spaceship. We didn't know what was going to happen to us. Tori was thrown in and Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru scared her senseless." Remus smiled at the memory of Tori staring down Sessho-Maru. "In fact, Tori did the one thing that none of us thought to do. She wedged open a panel on the wall."

"Then I insulted Sessho-Maru's manhood by calling them all boys." Tori grinned at her mate. "One thing I can tell you girls is that if you're ever in a cell with a bunch of men call them boys and they'll rip the panel off the wall for you."

"That is what I did to prove to her that I was a man, not an idiotic boy." Sessho-Maru straightened a bit as the girls started to giggle. "Meanwhile the Jedi were in negotiations for the release of the planet Naboo."

"Our ship was blown up by the Trade Federation. Master Qui-Gon and I headed to the bridge to confront those in charge of the blockade. We were attacked but we managed to get into the ventilation system." Obi-Wan rose to his feet and moved to the fireplace. "We saw Tori's hand and heard her yelling for help. We cut through the grate and freed everyone in the cell."

"How did you cut them free?" Kitty set her chin on her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

"With our lightsabers." Obi-Wan pulled the device from his belt and turned it on. "This is a Jedi's weapon. Of course our weapons can't compare with the weapons that our new allies had."

"You see the leaders of the Trade Federation were really stupid because instead of putting our weapons in a cell halfway across the ship, they put them in the next cell. Tori had seen them when they threw her into the cell." Remus shook his head. "I'm still amazed by it."

"Then what happened?" Alison leaned forward slightly.

"We went to the hangers and snuck aboard the ships that were headed down to the planet." Obi-Wan shook his head. "We each had a partner. Sango even gave Kirara to Master Qui-Gon."

"Yeah. We each learned a bit about our new companions. We even found out that Sirius and Miroku are of like minds." Sango leaned back in her seat and watched Kirara move among the teens sitting on the floor.

"Sango, didn't anyone tell you that Sirius is dead?" Obi-Wan turned his saddened eyes toward his friend.

The teens covered their ears as the new adults started yelling about it. Veronica climbed to her feet and whistled. "We'll discuss that later. Right now we're telling about your adventures on Naboo." She sank back onto the sofa.

"Veronica's right. We'll talk about Sirius, James, and Lily later." Obi-Wan gave everyone a weak smile. "Where were we?"

"You were all on separate chips and heading down to Naboo." Jean laid her head on Scott's shoulder.

"Yes. We made down to the planet and got back into a group again. Master Qui-Gon had managed to save one of the locals. Jar Jar took us to the Gungan city underwater." Obi-Wan glanced at Tori for a moment.

"That's right. I thought it looked like a giant bubble bath." Tori nodded slightly. "We went before the Gungan high council and they gave a vehicle to get to the city of Theed. We went through something called the planet core. We lost power at one point. Sirius took advantage of the dark and grabbed Sango and kissed her."

"Sounds like Sirius." Veronica rolled her shoulders slightly, making Remus start to rub them.

"Yeah. Sango hit him. We got the Theed and had to find Queen Amidala. She had been captured so the lot of us snuck along the balcony above the street she was walking along. We jumped and took out all the droids. We managed to talk the Queen into going to Coruscant to talk to the Senate." Tori rolled her eyes slightly. "Not that they helped her."

"We had to land on Tatooine because the hyperdrive on the Queen's ship went out. That's when we met up with Koga." Sessho-Maru's golden eyes narrowed at the ookami-akuma slightly. "We also met Anakin. He volunteered to race in a podrace for us so that we could get the parts needed."

"Qui-Gon managed to free Anakin after the race. When we were finished on Tatooine we started for home but not before a Sith Lord attacked Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Jedi Council still hasn't figured out if it was the master or the apprentice that was killed on Naboo."

"The Queen talked to the Senate but decided to return to Naboo on her own. The Gungans helped us defeat the droid army." Inu-Yasha grinned slightly. "Most of us helped with that battle."

"James and Sirius went with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to fight the Sith Lord. Qui-Gon died before Obi-Wan or even James and Sirius could get to him." Tori wiped a tear from her cheek. "We lost a great man that day.

"I managed to defeat the Sith Lord. Now I'm training Anakin as Mater Qui-Gon wanted me to do." Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"So what about James, Lily, and Sirius? Where are they?" Tori pulled her feet under her.

"James and Lily died on Halloween Night 1981. Voldemort killed them. Harry was the only survivor." Remus patted Harry's shoulder. "Sirius fell behind the Death Veil this past June. He was battling his cousin Bellatrix."

"What about you, Veronica? You haven't been around for a while, have you?" Inu-Yasha looked over at Veronica, rubbing her stomach.

"No, I haven't. I had my memory erased not long after your return to Earth. I spent the next eighteen years teaching at various schools and making new allies." Veronica motioned around the room. "The people that are sitting around here are part of a group known as the X-Men. All of them have special gifts and powers. There's Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Marie, Bobby, Kitty, Alison, Piotr, Shiro, Rahne, Sam, Danielle, Roberto, Alex, Lorna, Henry, Moonlight, Chris, Nebula, and Kurt." She laid a hand on Regina's shoulder. "And this is our daughter, Evelyn Regina Rose. Everyone calls her Regina. Harry is James and Lily's son and he takes care of Sirius's son, Leo." She tickled Leo under his chin. "Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fred, George, and Charlie all belong to Molly and Arthur Weasley. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Michael Corner go to school with Harry. And last but certainly not least we have Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fleur Delacour, who happens to be engaged to Bill."

"And if you know what's good for you, you won't call me Nymphadora." Tonks glared at everyone that was new in the room.

"I guess my next question is going to be, what are the lot of you doing here?" Remus looked over at Sessho-Maru.

"We decided that we are going to help with the defeat of Voldemort." Sessho-Maru bowed slightly.

"Oh goody. We've got more teachers to torture the Slytherins with." Veronica clapped her hands together. "I guess Sessho-Maru and Inu-Yasha can teach the kids about weapons."

"We'll figure it out later. Now we'd better eat all that food that Tom's laid out and head on up to bed. We're going to have some explaining to do for Albus tomorrow." Remus climbed to his feet and led the way to the table.

Veronica looked around at everyone getting to know each other and smiled. This year was going to be very interesting with the teachers that they now had.


	38. Who's Back?

**_Author's Note: Someone reviewed and asked me to do this so this is just for Remusgrl01. I really had to think hard on this one but I hope you like it!_**

September 15, 1996

Remus sat up and watched Veronica toss and turn beside him. Meanwhile, in Room Sixteen, Sessho-Maru was doing the same thing. Both men wondered what their wives were dreaming.

**_A crumbling archway stood on a dais with a single veil fluttering over the entrance. It moved slowly with an unseen breeze. A thin, pale hand reached around the side of the Veil and pulled it to one side. A man heaved himself onto the dais and collapsed. He looked half starved and filthy. His black hair was matted and hung almost to his waist. His beard held streaks of grey, showing his age. His piercing blue eyes took in everything around him. He raised his hands into the air and screamed with all the pent up fury within himself._**

**_He buried his filthy face into his calloused hands. Tears leaked between his fingers and fell onto his tattered robes. He collapsed back onto his knees as he tried to keep himself from falling back into the archway. Terror shown on his face of the trials that he had suffered behind the Veil. His head jerked up as if on invisible strings. He looked around trying to find the person or persons that were watching him. He smiled when he saw the entities of two women floating near him. He reached a hand out to them._**

"**_Hello, Vee and Tor." He smiled the mischievous smile that they both knew so well._**

**_The women looked at each other and then turned back to the man before them. They both spoke a single word. "Sirius?"_**

Tori jerked up and looked around the room. She flung her arms around Sessho-Maru. "Sessho-Maru, it's a miracle."

"What is, my love?" Sessho-Maru stroked Tori's sandy blonde hair.

"Sirius is alive." Tori flung the covers off of her and began to get dressed. "We've got to tell Remus and Veronica."

Meanwhile, in Room Nine, Veronica jerked herself awake. "Remus, he's back."

"Who?" Remus watched his wife scramble from the bed and get dressed all while she was humming the theme song from Scooby-Doo. _There's only one person she sings Scooby-Doo for and he's dead._

"Sirius. He climbed from behind the Veil and is waiting for us in the Death Chamber." Veronica swung her cloak around her shoulders and looked at her husband still lying in the bed. "Let's go."

"What? Veronica, you and I both saw him fall. Theres' no way he could still be alive." Remus watched his wife pull open the door and reveal Sessho-Maru and Tori dressed and ready to retrieve their packmate.

"Why aren't you dressed, Remus?" Tori glared at the man still in the bed. "We've got to go get Sirius."

"Sirius is dead. No one has ever come back out from behind the Death Veil." Remus reached for his robes and pulled them on over his pajamas.

"Remus, do you remember in school when I would have dreams about the past?" Veronica placed a soft hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Vaguely." Remus looked up into his wife's eyes.

"What I dreamt tonight was the present. Sirius is alive. Trust me."

"I do trust you, luv, but I know what I saw in June. We both saw it."

"Death won't keep Sirius away. Not when his son is involved." Veronica handed Remus his cloak. "I think we'd better get Moody. Remus, Sirius is going to need clean clothes."

"I'll get them." Remus watched Veronica race out of the room.

"She isn't the only one who dreamt it, Remus." Tori watched Remus look up from the clothes he was gathering.

"What do you mean?" Remus turned to face Tori.

"Over the centuries I have seen things in my dreams. Most of the time it's the future. In fact, a few months ago I saw your marriage and the birth of your triplets." Tori watched Remus drop into a chair by the fireplace.

"T-T-T-Triplets?" Remus shook his head in denial. "No way."

"Yes. Veronica is pregnant with triplets. And they are all healthy."

Remus buried his head into his hands. "She's going to kill me."

Sessho-Maru laughed. "We won't tell her. Let her find out when it is time to have them."

"That's right. Have me keep a secret like this from my wife. I'll be dead at the end of the week." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "I have to tell her."

"I'll tell her, Remus. It'll be better if she hears it from me." Tori took the packed bag from Remus and walked out into the corridor.

Meanwhile, Veronica raced up the stairs to the third story of the Leaky Cauldron. She raced to room Number Nineteen and pounded on the door. The door swung open and Veronica found herself facing a wand.

"Put it away, Alastor. We've got to go to the Ministry." Veronica panted slightly. Exercise was good in her condition but not the way she had just done.

"Who gave you your career advice the summer after your Fourth Year?"

"You and Thomas Potter. You both wanted me to become an Auror but I wanted to teach."

"Sweet Merlin, child. You know better than to be racing down the halls like that." Alastor slid his wand back into a pocket.

"I've got a good excuse." Veronica took a deep breath. "Sirius is back. He climbed from behind the Veil and is waiting for us."

"What are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's go get that boy back." Alastor started to close his door but pulled it back open. "Apparate directly into the Atrium. Madam Bones should be working. Go up and get her. I'll meet you in the Atrium."

"Got it." Veronica raced back down the hallway and the two flights of stairs to the large common room of the pub.

Remus saw Veronica running down the stairs. "Shall we head out?"

"Alastor said to Apparate into the Atrium. We'll have to go and get Madam Bones." Veronica grabbed Tori's arm. "I'll take Tori."

"I guess I've got Sessho-Maru." Remus sighed as his wife and Tori disappeared with a soft pop. "Hold on."

Remus and Sessho-Maru arrived in the Atrium of the Ministry. He noticed that the fountain still hadn't been fixed. Veronica and Tori were sitting on the rim of the fountain. Madam Amelia Bones stepped from the lift at the end of the Atrium. She stopped at the guard station.

"You said I had visitors, Eric." Amelia looked in the direction that Eric the guard had pointed. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin." Amelia moved past the guard station. "What brings you to the Ministry?"

"We would like to go to the Department of Mysteries, Madam Bones." Remus moved toward Amelia.

"Yes. Alastor contacted me a while ago and said something about Sirius coming from behind the Veil." She looked at the demon lord and his wife standing behind Remus and Veronica.

Veronica looked behind her and motioned to Sessho-Maru and Tori to come forward. "I'd like to introduce Lord Sessho-Maru and his wife, Lady Tori."

Amelia bowed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"And you, Madam Bones." Tori returned the bow while Sessho-Maru inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Come along. We'd better go down to the Department of Mysteries." Amelia whirled around as a pop sounded behind her. "Oh it's you, Alastor."

"Good morning, Madam Bones." Alastor watched her slide her wand back into her pocket. "Are we going to the Department of Mysteries?"

"We're headed down now." Veronica hurried past Alastor and Amelia and into the lift.

Remus rolled her eyes as he followed his wife. Sessho-Maru, Remus, and Alastor waited as the women climbed into the lift. They followed the women into the lift. Veronica reached over and pressed the number nine. The lift began to clatter as it descended. All too soon the doors open to the lone corridor that led to the solitary door at the end of it. Veronica grabbed Remus's hand and raced down the corridor. Sessho-Maru, Tori, Alastor, and Amelia hurried after them. Veronica wrenched the door open. Remus ushered everyone into the circular room. He pulled the door closed and the doors along the wall began to spin. Sessho-Maru reached for one of the swords hanging from his waist. Tori placed a hand over his.

"No need for Tokijin, Sessho-Maru." Tori watched as the doors stopped spinning.

Alastor stepped toward the doors. "Which door goes to the Death Chamber?"

The door behind them swung open. They stepped through one at a time. They looked toward the dais. There sat a man. His robes were tattered and his hair and beard filthy. He looked up at them and laughed. Veronica started down the steps, jumping from one to the next. Remus followed after her with Tori hot on his heels. Sessho-Maru stood at the door flanked by Amelia and Alastor. They could see the faint smile gracing the demon lord's lips. They slipped back through the door and left the friends alone.

Veronica scrambled onto the dais and crossed her arms. "Well, Sirius. I guess James and Lily had to kick you out."

"You know that James loves me more than you." Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "He asked me to give you this." He pulled Veronica into his arms and hugged her tight before swinging her around in a tight circle. "Lily also wanted me to give you this." He kissed her cheek as he continued to spin.

Remus stood near the edge of the dais. "Do you mind putting my wife and babies down, Padfoot?"

Sirius stopped spinning and put veronica down. He stared at her. "Babies?" He glanced between Remus and Veronica. "You mean you got her pregnant with more than one?"

"Yes he did." Veronica hit Sirius lightly.

Tori had climbed onto the dais with Remus's help. She stood there with her hands fisted against her hips. "Remember me?"

"Tori!" Sirius crossed the dais and wrapped Tori into a bone-crushing hug. He glanced up the steps and saw Sessho-Maru. "Sessho-Maru! Come on down here, man!"

Sessho-Maru jumped and landed next to Sirius on the dais. "You saddened our pack and my mate, my brother."

"Sorry about that, my friend." Sirius held out a hand to Sessho-Maru.

"You are forgiven." Sessho-Maru gripped Sirius's hand.

"If y'all don't mind, we'd better get back before some teenagers start to wonder where we are." Tori took Sessho-Maru's arm.

Sirius looked down at his tattered robes. "I think I'd better get cleaned up first."

"You can use the shower at the Leaky Cauldron." Veronica pulled Sirius up the steps.

The small group made their way back out of the Death Chamber and through the doors. When they got to the Atrium, they Disapparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.


	39. Hello, Harry I'm Back!

**_A/N: I can't believe how many people reveiwed for the last chapter. I had a ball writing it. Hell, even I cried. So hang onto your seats and watch the hilarity unfold!_**

* * *

September 15, 1996

Harry rolled over in his bed. He had heard Leo fussing slightly in his crib. Ron, Bobby, Piotr, and Neville were sound asleep. He knew that he had to get Leo before he woke up the other boys. Harry groaned slightly as he threw the covers off of himself. He grabbed his navy bathrobe and pulled it on as he slid his feet into his slippers. He slid his wand into the pocket of his robe as he made his way over to Leo's crib. Leo was waving his hands around and cooing as Harry sighed. A soft knock sounded on the door as Harry reached into the crib to pick up Leo. He threw a glance at the clock and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. He shifted Leo in his arms as he padded softly to the door. He cracked it open and saw his cousin, Regina, clutching at her silky lavender bathrobe. He pulled the door open and stepped into the hallway.

"Regina?" Harry closed the door softly behind him. "What's wrong?"

Regina tugged at the belt of her robe. "I went to Mother and Daddy's room to talk to them but they're not there. There weren't any signs of a struggle but I noticed that some of Daddy's robes are missing." Regina looked at Harry with tears forming in her amber eyes. "Do you think the Death Eaters got them?"

"No. Logan's room is right next to theirs. There's no way the Death Eaters would have been able to get into their room without him hearing them." Harry shifted the fussing Leo. "Calm down, Leo. We'll go down to the kitchen and get you a bottle."

"I'll come with you. Maybe Tom knows where Mother and Daddy are." Regina tightened the belt around her waist.

Harry and Regina started down the stairs when the sound of voices stopped them. Harry looked at Regina, who had pulled her wand from her own pocket. Harry handed her Leo, knowing that he knew more spells than she did, and pulled his wand from his pocket. They crept down the stairs, being careful to keep to the shadows.

Meanwhile, sitting around the largest table of the main common room, Tori lifted her cup of tea to her lips. "How are we going to tell Harry?"

Remus sipped his tea as Regina, Harry, and Leo's scents hit his nose. "He's a smart kid. There's no way we can confuse him." Remus's eyes darted toward the stairs as Sessho-Maru blended into the shadows and climbed the stairs toward the two teens. He reached out and grabbed Harry's collar.

"Lord Sessho-Maru!" Harry tugged slightly to get away from the demon lord.

"What are you pups doing out of bed?" Sessho-Maru's eyebrow lifted slightly as he looked at Regina and Leo, who was still fussing in her arms. "Never mind. I believe Veronica has a bottle ready for Leo."

Regina tightened her hold on the squirming Leo as Sessho-Maru laid a hand on her waist. Harry slid his wand back into his pocket as he followed Sessho-Maru and Regina. Sessho-Maru guided Regina down the stairs and into the common room. Once they reached the table, Sessho-Maru took Leo from Regina's arms and handed him to a man with his hood pulled over his face. Leo calmed down immediately as Veronica handed a bottle to the man. Regina looked around the table. She saw her mother and father, Tori, Sessho-Maru, and the hooded man, who was feeding Leo.

"Mother, what's going on?" Regina sank into one of the available chairs. "I went to your room because I wanted to know more about Uncle James and Uncle Sirius…" Regina ignored the hooded man, who was now staring intently at her. "…But you and Daddy weren't there."

"Who exactly is your mother, young lady?" The hooded man hefted Leo onto his shoulder and patted the baby's back.

"Veronica Croft-Lupin." Regina glared at the hooded man. "Who are you to be asking that question?"

"I'm a friend of the family. Now answer me this, dear girl. Who's your father?" The hooded man tilted his head slightly, all the while keeping his head hidden.

"Remus Lupin." Regina saw the faint smile gracing the man's lips.

"And when is your birthday?"

"May 23, 1979." Regina crossed her arms and continued to glare at the hooded man. "I still don't see why any of this is your business."

"Moony." The hooded man turned to face Remus. "I can't believe you did that to Lioness. She had to raise Paws all by herself for seventeen years."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!" Regina surged to her feet as she glared at the hooded man. "Daddy loved Mother. That old fool Dumbledore is the one that hid us away all this time."

"Damn, Lioness. Did you have to teach her how to curse?" The hooded man rubbed at his ears.

Veronica was staring at her daughter in disbelief. "I think I'm going to kill the mutant who did teach her how to curse. Logan's a dead man."

"I wasn't criticizing, Lioness. I'm proud that she knows how to curse." The hooded man cradled the cooing Leo in his arms. "After all, she's the daughter of two of the Marauders. I think I'd worry if she didn't curse."

"Who are you, sir?" Harry could hear the chuckles and giggles coming from the adults in the room.

Regina looked over at her mother, who was staring at the ceiling and humming softly. "Mother, are you humming?"

"Me? Humming?" Veronica looked around the table. "I thought I was singing." She leaned back in her chair and started to sing softly. "Scooby-Dooby Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now."

"I'm begging you. Don't sing that song." The hooded man looked at Remus for help.

Regina got the hint and her voice blended with her mother's. "Scooby-Dooby Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now."

Remus laughed before he started to join them. "Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you pretending you've got a sliver. But you're not fooling me, cause I can see the way you shake and shiver."

Harry looked from Veronica, Regina, and Remus to the hooded man, who had handed Leo to Sessho-Maru and was now banging his head repeatedly against the table. Harry and Tori grinned at each other and joined Remus, Veronica, and Regina. "You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back! And Scooby-Doo if you come through you're gonna have a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain!"

Remus was pounding his fist against the table and laughing as Regina and Harry looked at Veronica and Tori laughing and holding onto each other. Regina and Harry looked at each other before turning back to laughing adults.

"What was all that about?" Regina looked over at the fuming hooded man.

"We used to sing that to annoy a certain person." Veronica wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The hooded man shook a fist at Veronica. "I'm going to kill you, Lioness."

"You have to catch me first, Padfoot." Veronica slapped a hand over her mouth as she turned to look at Harry.

Harry looked at the hooded man for a minute. "Padfoot's dead." He climbed to his feet and headed for the stairs.

"If I'm dead, then how can I tell you that James and Lily are very proud of you, Harry?" The hooded man pushed the hood back from his face as Harry slowly turned around to face him. "And Ani says that you're doing a great job taking care of Leo."

"That's impossible. I saw you fall behind the Veil." Harry collapsed to his knees, cracking them on the stone floor.

Sirius climbed to his feet and walked over to him. He knelt next to Harry. "I gave you a Firebolt for Christmas your third year and there wasn't a card attached. I hid in a cave near Hogwarts your fourth year in order to keep an eye on you during the Triwizard Tournament. I hated staying at my mother's house last year. I came with you to the train station on September first last year."

"Sirius?" Harry threw himself into Sirius's arms and cried. "Sirius, I missed you so much. I swore I'd learn Occlumency even if Snape kills me."

Sessho-Maru motioned to Tori and they left the room with Leo, who had finally fallen asleep. Remus and Veronica noticed that Regina was looking a bit confused.

"Maybe you can explain it to us, Sirius. How did you manage to return from behind the Veil?" Veronica watched Harry and Sirius climb to their feet and return to the table.

"I don't know. James and Lily met me. They told me that I could only stay for a few months because Harry and my son still needed me. They also said that I would be back before long." Sirius leaned back in his chair. "When Ani died, she told me all about how you were taking care of Leo and a woman named Esmeralda would be watching over you both." He looked at Veronica. "Who is Esmeralda?"

"She's Gryffindor's wife. She and I share a soul." Veronica blushed slightly as Sirius grinned. "I know it sounds weird but she's the one that knocked Peter out."

"Peter? You found that rat?" Sirius jumped to his feet.

Veronica nodded slightly. "Of course we found him. He was trying to hide in Hermione, Regina, and Ginny's room. Kitty saw him and came and got me. We changed him back and now he's sitting in a cell in Azkaban awaiting trial. Now that you're back you're free." Veronica picked up the late copy of the _Daily_ _Prophet_.

One the front page was a picture of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The title read "Black Innocent! Ministry Admits Mistake!"

"They're admitting it?" Sirius looked back at the article.

"Keep reading." Veronica motioned to the paper.

_**BLACK INNOCENT! MINISTRY ADMITS MISTAKE!**_

_**Article by Ella Radcliffe**_

_**Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges from fifteen years ago. It turns out that Peter Pettigrew was really the one that murdered twelve Muggles when he blew up the street. Mr. Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus. He can turn himself into a rat. When he blew up the street that day, he cut off his own finger and turned into a rat. He escaped down into the sewers and went into hiding for twelve years. Everyone assumed that Black was the Secret Keeper for the Potters when in fact it was Pettigrew. When Black broke out of Azkaban three years ago, everyone assumed that he was going to go after Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. In fact he was after Pettigrew, who was hiding in Potter's dorm room. Pettigrew was disguised as a pet of one of Potter's friends.**_

**"_I didn't do it!" exclaimed Pettigrew when I tried to ask him why he had betrayed the Wizarding World to the madman He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._**

_**I found several of Black's friends from school and asked them what they thought of the false allegations against Black.**_

**"_Anyone who knew James and Sirius in school knew that there was no way that Sirius would have betrayed James." Jessica Stone, a former classmate, stated this evening. "They were too close. They were more like brothers than friends. You didn't fight with just one. In fact, the only one who could get away with fighting with them was Veronica."_**

**"_I knew when I returned that Sirius didn't do it. When Professor Dumbledore told me that Sirius didn't have a trial, I made it a mission of mine to clear Sirius of all charges even if it killed me." Veronica Croft-Lupin, a professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, grew up with Potter and Black and saw how close they were. "Personally I think the Ministry is full of a bunch of morons who think that anyone that is the slightest bit different deserves to be persecuted. No one deserves that. It's a shame that good teachers aren't allowed to teach because they're different. The Ministry needs to get rid of the Fudge _AND _his entire staff." Ms. Croft has requested that all charges against Black be dropped. "Sirius had to spend the last three years in hiding for a crime that he never committed and now it seems that the Ministry wants Sirius back on their side. It's a shame that Sirius didn't live long enough to see his name be cleared."_**

**_Black was in the Department of Mysteries in June of this year. He died when he fell behind the Death Veil in the Death Chamber. The Wizengamot met hours after the capture of Pettigrew. By a landslide of votes, Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges. His remaining family will be receiving his back pay from the fifteen years that he was wrongly incarcerated and on the run. The Ministry will make a formal apology to the last remaining member of Black's family, Leo Black, when the boy is old enough to understand. The _Prophet _is truly sorry for any and all the allegations that it has printed over the last three years about Black. We are sorry and wish the Black Family our condolences during their time of grief._**

"Damn. They're making me tear up. Bloody idiots." Sirius crumbled the paper in a ball and tossed it into the fire. "I wonder that the _Prophet_'s going to say when they get a hold of the story that I'm back."

"They'll probably give you the stupid Order of Merlin." Veronica leaned back in her chair.

Regina watched Sirius for a moment before turning to Veronica. "Mother, is this really Uncle Sirius? Is he really back?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned her gaze to Sirius again.

Veronica nodded slightly. "Yes, Regina. This is Uncle Sirius."

"Whoa, girl!" Sirius caught Regina as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. "I know you missed me but don't kill me yet."

"I've heard all about you, Uncle Sirius." Regina's voice was a bit muffled. She buried her face into Sirius's neck as she cried. "I wanted to meet you and Uncle James and Aunt Lily but I thought I never would."

"Well, you've got me for a while. I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet." Sirius rubbed Regina's back slightly as she calmed down. "Now, I want to know where you've been and everything that you've done in the last seventeen years."

"Sirius, I think we should all go up to bed. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning." Veronica climbed to her feet. "Remember Inu-Yasha, Koga, Miroku, and Sango all think you're dead."

"I'm not tired, Lioness. And you can't make Paws go to bed. She's of age." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Veronica.

"But I can make Harry go to bed." Veronica pulled Harry to his feet. "Regina can make her own decisions. Oh and you can't force her to break up with Charlie Weasley."

"If Remus can't make her break up with him, what makes you think I can?" Sirius looked at the girl still hugging him. "Besides I bet they make a cute couple."

"They do." Veronica ushered Harry up the stairs as Remus climbed to his feet. "We'll see you in the morning, Sirius."

"Good night. And Moony, keep it in your pants." Sirius ducked as Remus threw a cookie at him. He turned back to Regina as Veronica and Remus disappeared up the stairs. "So dear, what's your full name?"


	40. Articles in the Paper

_**A/N: I did have a reason for using SCooby-Doo. It was the only song I knew that was about a dog that was funny.**_

**_You must die, Carey._**

**_Sorry, Padfoot. If you kill me, the story won't end and how will we know all about Little Leo?_**

**_I guess you can live for a while. By the way we just live in Carey's mind. SHe doesn't own us._**

**_See I can always get the Marauders to work with me. :D

* * *

_**

September 15, 1996

Kagome yawned as she made her way down the stairs. Rin joined her a moment later. She jumped to one side as Kirara zipped past her and Rin with a small black puppy chasing her. The puppy stopped, looked up at Kagome and Rin, and yipped twice before resuming its chase.

_That looked like a smaller version of Padfoot._ Rin shook her head slightly as Ayame joined them at the rail. "Good morning, Lady Ayame."

"Good morning, Rin." Ayame straightened her fur cape as she looked down into the common room. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Ayame." Kagome watched the demon fiddle with her cape a bit longer. "Nervous?"

"What if the Headmaster doesn't let us stay and teach? How are we going to protect our pack?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Dumbledore will be thrilled to have us here to teach." Kagome looked down into the common room. "Besides, who else is he going to get that can protect Harry and Veronica like us?" Kagome turned so that she could lean on the banister as Harry came pelting down the stairs. He looked terrified. Kagome reached out and grabbed his arm. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Leo. I put him on the floor with Kirara for a minute so that I could get dressed but when I turned around they were both gone."

Kagome laid her hand on Harry's arm, calming him down. "Were any of the other boys with you?"

"No. Just Kirara." Harry twisted the hem of his overlarge shirt slightly. "You don't think she hurt him, do you?"

"No. Kirara loves kids." Kagome gave Harry a reassuring smile. "In fact, she just ran by us with a puppy."

Rin grinned. "The puppy looked like Padfoot except for the fact that it was a lot smaller."

Ayame laughed and pointed down into the common room. "It looks like the puppy has made a new friend with Inu-Yasha's pant leg."

Harry and Kagome looked down into the common room and watched the puppy tugging on Inu-Yasha's pant leg. "I hope the puppy knows when to let go."

Harry turned on his heel and made his way down the stairs. He saw Padfoot rolling the puppy across the floor with his nose. The puppy was yipping happily. "Snuffles, leave the puppy alone."

Kagome, Rin, and Ayame followed after him. A large black dog raced across the room and jumped up onto Kagome and started to lick her face. Veronica wove through the teens and adults lounging around the room.

Veronica shoved the dog to the floor and pointed toward the fireplace. "Get away from her, Padfoot, before I hex you into next week. And you know I will because of my hormones." Padfoot whimpered slightly but ran across the room to jump on Harry. "Even though he's grown he still acts like a six week old puppy."

"Who?" Kagome looked at Veronica.

"You'll see." Veronica moved toward the puppy that was now trying to jump up and bite Koga's tail. She knelt down and held out a hand. "Come here, little one." Her soft voice had the puppy inching toward her. "That's right, Leo. Come to Auntie Veronica." The puppy reached her knees and jumped into her arms.

"Aunt Veronica?" Harry watched as Veronica took out her wand and pointed at the puppy. "What are you doing?"

"Changing Leo back." A blue light surrounded the puppy and soon a squealing baby was squirming in her arms. "That's a good boy, Leo."

"How did you know?" Harry took Leo from Veronica and stared at his aunt smiling broadly.

"I helped your father and Sirius become Animagi. You didn't think that I wouldn't be able to recognize one when I saw one, did you?" Veronica made her way back to the table. "I think we all should sit down. Remus and I have a little announcement!"

The room quieted. Regina was sitting on the floor petting Padfoot, who had his head in her lap and growling softly at Charlie. Charlie was trying to sit next to Regina but kept backing away from the growling dog. Remus laughed as he watched. Maybe he and Logan were going to get their wish to see Regina without Charlie. Veronica shot Padfoot a look that clearly said, 'Get over here or I'll kill you with my bare hands.' Padfoot got the idea and hurried to her side, allowing Charlie to pull Regina to her feet and into his arms. Harry sat on the sofa next to Ginny. Ron and Hermione were watching Padfoot and he barked happily at them.

"Everyone ready?" Remus looked around the room and saw the adults nodding. He turned to Padfoot who had decided against sitting at Veronica's feet. "Go ahead, Padfoot."

Padfoot barked once and stood. The next thing they knew there stood a rather thin, pale looking man. His black hair looked a bit better than the night before but it still hung lank around his shoulders. Veronica hadn't cut it yet but she couldn't wait to get her hands on it. He looked like a week's worth of food would do him good. Hermione let out a squeal that matched Ginny's as they threw themselves into his arms. Inu-Yasha growled at Sirius as the man hugged the two girls. Rin hurried toward the man and hugged him.

"And who are you?" Sirius asked as he pinched her cheek.

"I'm Rin. Don't you remember the little girl that you let ride on your back?" Rin blushed furiously as Sirius hugged her again.

"Sure I remember you, runt." Sirius looked over at Shippo standing slightly behind Kagome and Ayame. "And that must be Shippo." Shippo bowed slightly.

"How is this possible?" Obi-Wan stood up from his seat at the table.

"James and Lily sent me back. Something about me having unfinished business." Sirius shrugged slightly. "Besides, I'm needed here." Sirius draped an arm around Rin's shoulders. "So how does everyone feel about me being back?"

"You are a dead man, Black!" Logan ground out his cigar.

"Hey, Paws." Sirius looked over at Regina and Charlie.

"Yes, Uncle Sirius?" Regina looked over at her newly returned uncle.

"Is that the guy you were telling me about? Logan wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Watch for his claws." Regina smiled as Sirius let go of Rin and moved toward Logan

Sirius and Logan stared at each other. Sirius grinned as he stuck out his right hand. "I understand I have you to thank for taking care of Vee and Paws."

"Not just me. Chuck's the one that took her in and gave her a place to stay while she was pregnant. I just helped her in Canada." Logan glared at Sirius's hand. "You've got a lot of making up to do before I can even forgive you for the torment that you put that girl through."

"I understand. I've got a lot to prove." Sirius turned and saw Veronica taking the morning edition of The Daily Prophet from a tawny owl.

Veronica unfolded it and let out a small scream of anger. "I can't believe it! Those sneaking sons of bitches!"

"What's wrong, Vee?" Sirius made his way over to Veronica as Tori and Sessho-Maru started to take to paper from Veronica.

"This is so stupid. How did that bitch find out?" Veronica tossed the paper onto the table and spread it out so that Tori and Sirius could read the article.

_**Sirius Black Fakes Death**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Recent rumors that Mr. Sirius Black is dead are false. Mr. Black is alive and well. He went into hiding because the Ministry was hunting him for the deaths of twelve Muggles and one wizard which yesterday was overturned. This reporter has discovered that he has now returned and is staying at the Leaky Cauldron with his former classmates, Remus Lupin and Veronica Croft. He claims that James and Lily Potter told him that he was to return to help care for his godson, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and his son, Leo Black. This reporter discovered that there are now two dream seers in the world, one of which is Veronica Croft-Lupin who married Remus J. Lupin a known werewolf. Apparently, she dreamt of Mr. Black's return and proceeded to return to the Ministry to retrieve the man in question. Did Mrs. Lupin know that Mr. Black was faking his death? This reporter can only speculate.**_

_**According to our records, Mr. Black fell behind the Death Veil from which there is no return. No one at the Ministry was able to comment except to say that they are happy that they now have another Auror to help in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If Mr. Black lied about his death what else has he lied about in the past three years?**_

"Mrs. Lupin, I think I now how she found out." Hermione approached her new favorite teacher.

"How is that, Hermione? Short of her being an Animagus there is no way she could have known that Sirius was back or that I'm a dream seer." Veronica watched as Hermione started to write a letter to the _Prophet_.

"She is an Animagus. Namely a beetle. But I think I have a way to get back at her." Hermione folded the letter and turned to Harry. "May I borrow Hedwig, Harry?"

"I didn't bring her with me." Harry shrugged slightly as Roberto ran up the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Bobby leaned forwarded slightly to look at Danielle.

Danielle smiled softly. "Mrs. Lupin gave us an owl to use. Hermione, you can borrow him."

Roberto came back into the common room with a large black owl on his arm. "This is Hercules. He can take the letter for you."

"Before he goes, I've got an idea." Veronica looked around the group. "There are only two people who know how Sirius came out form behind the veil. Myself and Lady Tori. I'm also going to contact Ella Radcliffe and give her the true story. But in the mean time I think you should all celebrate Sirius's return." Veronica motioned to Hermione to tie the letter to Hercules. "I believe I'm going to find out exactly where she was in a moment." Veronica scooped up her cloak and started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius watched Veronica for a moment as she turned and stared at him.

"I believe you know exactly how I feel about spies, Siri. I plan to put a stop to the bitch once and for all." Veronica swung her cloak around her shoulders while Logan and Sirius looked at each other.

"We're going with you." They headed out the door after Veronica.

"As am I." Sessho-Maru kissed Tori on the forehead before following after Sirius and Logan.

"You'll need someone to help persuade her to speak the truth." Obi-Wan hurried after them.

Remus cupped his hands around his mouth. "Don't forget that we're leaving in exactly four hours for Hogwarts!" He turned back to the rest of the group. "I feel sorry for Rita. She's not going to know what hit her." He looked at the demolished breakfast before turning to the teens. "I suggest that everyone head on up to their rooms and get ready to leave."

The teens, Rin, and Shippo raced up the stairs to finish packing their new things.

* * *

**_A/N: Poor Rita. _**

**_She's going to die a most painful death when I get my hands on her._**

**_Veronica, you've got to calm down. You're not going to do your children any good._**


	41. Taking care of Business

**_A/N: Rita's death isn't going to be too guesome. After all, Sessho-Maru can jsut melt her. :D _**

We just exist in Carey's mind so Ms. Rowling don't sue!

* * *

September 15, 1996

Veronica stormed down Diagon Alley to the building the housed the _Daily_ _Prophet_. Sirius, Sessho-Maru, Logan, and Obi-Wan hurried along after her. Sirius knew that Rita Skeeter had better be in hiding or Veronica was going to rip her head off. Logan pulled open the door to the _Daily_ _Prophet_. Some of the reporters looked up and saw the angry group. One of the women screamed when she saw Sirius Black. Several of the men pulled out their wands. Veronica waved her hand and they slammed into their desks.

"I want to see Rita Skeeter." Veronica glared around the room until her eyes landed on the woman in question. "Over there, Lord Sessho-Maru." Veronica smiled evilly as Sessho-Maru jumped toward the woman in question.

Rita was trying to sneak out the back way when Sessho-Maru landed in front of her. "What the…?"

"I suggest you speak to Lady Veronica before you really make her angry." Sessho-Maru's calm face did nothing to relax Rita.

"Who are you?" Rita reached into her bag and grabbed her Quick Quotes Quill, the same quill that was going to get her into big trouble.

Sessho-Maru noticed this movement, as did Logan. Logan's claws sliced through the straps of her bag and he caught it. "I think we'd better go and speak to your superior, lady." Logan grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the editor's office. Sessho-Maru followed behind to prevent her from escaping. Logan shoved her into the empty seat beside the fuming Veronica.

Sirius stood at Veronica's shoulder. Sessho-Maru and Obi-Wan guarded the door to prevent Rita from running out of the office. With a wave of her hand, Veronica set up silencing charms around to doors and the windows of the office. Logan had his right hand on Rita's shoulder to prevent her from bolting. In his left, he held her bag. He tossed it to Veronica, who started to rummage through it. She pulled out the acid green quill and flung it onto the editor's desk.

"That's a Quick Quotes Quill which Ms. Skeeter has been using to write her stories. Instead of writing fact, she's been spreading vicious lies about people." Veronica glared at the editor. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"That's an invasion of my privacy!" Rita tried to surge to her feet but Logan shoved her back down.

"No, it's not, especially when you've done the same thing with my privacy and the privacy of my family and friends." Veronica glared at the woman. "I suggest you get some Veritaserum and we find out exactly how many lives she's ruined, namely the lives of my family."

"She's a reporter. Of course she's ruined lives." The editor leaned back in his seat.

Sirius flung the morning copy of The _Daily_ _Prophet_ onto the desk. "So explain to me how she knew that I was back when only six people knew."

"And explain to me how she knew that I'm a dream seer. That's something I've kept hidden for a long time." Veronica glared at the editor with snapping violet eyes. "There's no way that she could have known about either item unless she was in the room. And I know she was because I had silencing charms up all around the room. No one could have broken them."

The editor turned to the cowering woman. "What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Skeeter?"

"I was just getting the story." Rita crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, at the expense of people's lives. Voldemort…" Veronica ignored the editor falling out of his chair. "…Has been looking for me for decades. He wants my power and because of you, he now knows that I have another gift."

Logan growled as his claws came out of his left hand. "Perhaps you should tell him about your Animagus form, Ms. Skeeter."

"Yes." Obi-Wan stepped forward. "The truth will be known because you will tell the truth."

"Believe me when I tell you that Obi-Wan will be able to tell if you're lying to us." Sirius laid a hand on Veronica's shoulder, calming her down.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're taking about." Rita looked pleadingly at her editor.

"Interesting. Since Hermione was the one that told us all about your form. I know that she's not lying." Veronica grinned evilly. "Perhaps you'd like to try telling us the truth again, Ms. Skeeter."

Rita looked from Veronica to the men that surrounded her. Logan turned his claws slightly to reflect the sunlight streaming through the window. Sessho-Maru allowed a bit of poison to drip from his claws. Obi-Wan fingered his lightsaber, anxious to light it. Sirius had his wand in his right hand and twirled it between his fingers.

"Alright!" Rita jumped to her feet. "I'm an unregistered Animagus. My form is a beetle." Rita looked at her clasped hands. "I was in my animagus form on the mantle in the room."

"As an Auror of the Ministry of Magic, I'm placing you under arrest for being an unregistered Animagus." Sirius pointed his wand at the fireplace and sent a shower of violet sparks into it.

A few moments later, Kingsley and Tonks stepped from the fireplace. Kingsley gaped at Sirius while Tonks hugged him.

"Good thing you remembered the signal for an arrest, Black." Kingsley thumped Sirius on his back. "It'll be good to have you back on the force."

"I've placed Ms. Skeeter under arrest. She's been saying that I faked my death." Sirius snapped his fingers. "Also she's an unregistered Animagus."

"With all the trouble we had with Pettigrew, you'd think people would register their forms." Kingsley pulled Rita to her feet. "Off to Azkaban with you, Ms. Skeeter."

Kingsley shoved Rita into the fireplace and followed after her. Tonks smiled up at Sirius. "I'm glad you're here, Sirius." She hurried to the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of flames.

"Now we'd like to speak to a reliable reporter to give you the true story of Sirius's return." Veronica pressed her fingertips together as Logan retracted his claws and dropped into the seat beside her.

"Yeah. And the X-Men want to let the Wizarding World know all about the teachers that are gonna to teachin' their kids." Logan watched as the editor hurried out of the room. "How much you want to bet he goes and gets that Radcliffe woman."

"No bet. After all she's the one that got Sirius being cleared right." Veronica watched the editor hurry a young lady into the office.

The woman had her black hair pulled back into a loose bun at the base of her neck. Her piecing sea-green eyes took in the group before her. She smiled brilliantly and extended her hand to Sessho-Maru. "I'm Ella Radcliffe."

"Lord Sessho-Maru." Sessho-Maru took Ella's hand in his and bowed over it.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan also bowed to Ella. She blushed slightly at his soft smile.

Logan jumped to his feet and extended a hand to her. "Logan."

Ella turned and saw Sirius. "So you're Mr. Black. I've heard a lot about you from my mother."

"And that would be?" Sirius clasped Ella's hand.

"Emma Radcliffe."

"Emma? I thought she went to Beauxbatons our fifth year." Veronica started to climb to her feet.

"She didn't. She was raped by a gang of Muggles her fifth year, Mrs. Lupin. Granny and Gramps took her out of school to keep anyone form finding out about me." Ella sank into the seat beside Veronica. "She told me all about Hogwarts but she wouldn't let me attend. I went to Beauxbatons."

"Miss Radcliffe will be the one conducting the interviews and I will personally see that a retraction is printed in the evening edition." The editor had sunk back into the seat behind the desk and picked up the Quick Quotes Quill. "I will see that this thing is destroyed."

"No need for that." Veronica smiled softly. "Just use it as an example as the kinds of quills not to use when reporting a story." Veronica climbed to her feet and turned to Ella. "Everyone is at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll give the interviews at Hogwarts this afternoon. Perhaps you would like to sit in on some of the new Defense classes."

"Personally, I'd like to join in. We didn't do much in the way of Defense at Beauxbatons." Ella grinned at Logan, Sessho-Maru, Sirius, and Obi-Wan. "With these handsome men as the teachers, I'm sure a lot of girls are going to be taking the classes."

"Everyone is taking the classes." Veronica wound her arm through Logan's and allowed him to lead her out of the office. "We leave for Hogwarts in three hours. Be ready by then."

Ella laughed as Obi-Wan and Sirius both bowed to her. "I'll be there."

Sirius and Veronica weaved through the cluttered desks. Sessho-Maru, Obi-Wan, and Logan followed behind them. They hurried along the street toward the Leaky Cauldron. Veronica was happy that the woman that had made Harry's life hell two years earlier wasn't going to be doing it anymore. They entered the Leaky Cauldron only to jump back as the teens shoved their bags into the room.

Remus saw Veronica drop into one of the empty armchairs. He moved through the teens to her side. "How did it go?"

"Rita's been arrested, The _Prophet_'s going to print a retraction, and we've got some interviews to do later." Veronica yawned. "I swear this pregnancy is taking all of it out of me."

"When we get to the castle you can rest." Remus glanced over at Tori and nodded, making the woman put Rin's bag down and come over to them. "Veronica, honey."

Veronica had her eyes closed. "What dear?"

"You know that Tori is also a dream seer, right?"

"I gathered that last night when we both saw the saw dream. Why?"

Tori sat on the arm of the chair as Remus sat on the other side. "I saw something that I think you should know."

Veronica cracked her eyes slightly and looked at Tori. "What is it?"

"I saw yours and Remus's future."

"And?"

Tori took a deep breath as she glanced at Remus. "I saw you giving birth."

"No surprise considering that I'm pregnant." Veronica closed her eyes again. "What else did you see?"

"You gave birth to triplets." Tori jumped to her feet and moved several feet away from Veronica.

Veronica slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at Tori. "You saw me having triplets?" Tori nodded as Veronica turned her head slightly to look at Remus. "You got me pregnant with triplets?"

"Apparently." Remus started to edge away from Veronica as she climbed to her feet.

Veronica cupped her hands around her mouth to create a megaphone. "Attention, everyone!" The teens stopped dragged their bags around as the adults turned to look at the fuming pregnant woman. "I've just been told that I'm pregnant with…" She looked around the room at the men getting ready to hide under tables and behind sofas and chairs. "…Triplets."

The women squealed as they surrounded her while the men looked sympathetically at Remus. Emma walked into the room and saw all the women and teen girls taking turns hugging Veronica. She grabbed her notepad and quill and started to jot down the scene before her. Veronica looked up and saw Emma writing in a Muggle notepad. She wove her way through the crowd as Ororo saw Logan watching Emma.

Emma smiled as she looked up from her notepad. "Mrs. Lupin, I see you're having a celebration."

"Considering that I was just told that I'm having triplets, I guess you could say that." Veronica pulled Emma further into the room. "Let me introduce you to everyone." Veronica pointed across the room to Sessho-Maru and Tori. "You know Sessho-Maru and beside him is his mate, Tori." Veronica turned slightly and pointed at Inu-Yasha and Kagome by the fireplace. "That's his brother, Inu-Yasha and his mate, Kagome. Next to them are Koga and his mate, Ayame."

Emma scribbled the names into the notebook. "How do you spell their names?"

"I'll get the spellings to you once we're at the school." Veronica looked around the room. "They have two other members of their pack, Ginta and Hakkaku. Obi-Wan has an apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. And you've got Rin and Shippo hanging out with the teens. I've got a list of all the X-Men in my office. I'll get that to you once we get back to Hogwarts." Veronica whistled shrilly making Logan, Henry, and Kurt each wince slightly in pain. "Sorry about that, guys. Everyone, this is Emma Radcliffe. She's going to be the conducting the interviews for the _Prophet_. Emma, welcome on behalf of the new teaching staff of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class."

Emma slid the notebook and the quill back into her bag as she smiled at the gathered group. "I'm glad to meet all of you. I'm looking forward to getting to know each one of you and writing the kind of story that I hope Mrs. Lupin will approve of."

"Never mind that. We've got to take that the blasted port key back to Hogwarts." Logan growled slightly as he eyed the rope hanging from Remus's hand. "I wish we could travel any other way."

"Even by Knight Bus?" Veronica laughed as Logan rolled his eyes at her. "Guess not." Veronica pulled her wand from the small pocket sewn into the sleeve of her robes. With a flick of her wrist everyone's luggage was piled up in the middle of the room. She motioned to everyone to surround the luggage. "If everyone would please grab some of the luggage and shopping, we'll be on our way. Ginny, hand over Leo." Veronica took Leo from Ginny's arms and watched as everyone picked up a bag or a box and held it in one hand.

Remus walked around the large crowd and held out the rope so that each person would be able to grip it. He handed the last bit of rope to Veronica and took his spot right beside her. Veronica tapped her wand on the rope and the whole group disappeared.

Veronica's laughter could be heard over the growls and cussing coming from Sessho-Maru, Inu-Yasha, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. The group landed in Dumbledore's office. Tori and Kagome noticed that only Veronica, Ella, Sirius, and Remus were still standing.

"How the hell is a person supposed to like traveling like that?" Inu-Yasha untangled himself from Miroku and Sango. He felt Miroku's hand feeling along his rear end. "Knock it off, stupid monk!" He hit the back of Miroku's head.

"Sorry, Inu-Yasha. I thought you were Sango." Miroku moved his hand from Inu-Yasha and climbed to his feet.

"Yeah right!" Sirius laughed as Inu-Yasha made a very rude gesture that had Veronica training her wand on him. "Don't say I didn't warn you about Vee's hormones!" Sirius took off across the room.

"Sirius Orion Black! You'd better come back here!" Veronica handed Leo to Remus before trying to go after Sirius. "You must die for that comment!"

"Mr. Black, I see that you certainly haven't changed in the three months that you've been gone." Dumbledore watched Sirius skid to a stop and look at him.

"Albus, old man. Good to see you again." Sirius reached out to shake Dumbledore's hand. "James and Lily wanted me to tell you to get Harry the fuck out of Petunia's house. Veronica is able to protect him better than that bitch is." Sirius glanced over his shoulder at Veronica, who just shook her head. "Sorry about the language but that's how James worded it."

"And that's how we're going to word it, Dumbledore." Inu-Yasha stood with Sessho-Maru to one side of him and Tori, Sango, and Miroku to the other. "We're Harry's pack whether you want that or not. We're going to protect him until Voldemort is dead and gone."

"Amen to that!" Logan had untangled himself from underneath the teens. "I'm with them. 'Roni's got enough to do without having to deal with this stupid shit too." Logan laid a hand on Sango's shoulder and grinned. "Besides she's got triplets to think about now. She can't be stressed out so bad that she loses them."

"Interesting. I trust the Lady of the Western Lands told you this news." Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the cussing the Sirius had done.

"She certainly did, Albus." Veronica crossed her arms as she moved to stand with Inu-Yasha. "This summer Harry's coming home with me at Privet Drive. If I have to kidnap him from the Dursleys, then I will."

"And you know she will, Albus." Remus moved toward his wife.

Veronica smiled broadly as her stomach gave a very unladylike growl. "If you will excuse us, Albus, my children are hungry and the rest of the school needs to meet the rest of the DADA teachers."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled brightly as Veronica started to herd everyone out the door. "This is going to be a very interesting year indeed."

Veronica led the group down the stairs and into the seventh floor corridor. She accidentally knocked into a seventh year Gryffindor that she didn't recognize. The girl's books and papers went flying. Veronica started to reach for the papers as Piotr and the girl gathered her books.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Lupin. I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl clutched her books to her chest.

Veronica laughed. "That's where you're wrong, Miss…"

"Sauls. I'm Jessica Sauls." Jessica blushed slightly when she noticed that Piotr was watching her closely.

"Miss Sauls, I was the one in a hurry to get down to lunch. My babies were stating that they're very hungry." Veronica wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders. "Why don't you join us? We're heading to the Great Hall."

Jessica's blush deepened slightly. "I have to study for my Charms test tomorrow."

"Studying can wait, girly." Logan moved toward Jessica, causing her to jump slightly. "You need to have a chance to get to know your fellow housemates. Besides, I think Piotr would like you to help him study."

"Logan!" Veronica whacked his arm lightly. "I'm going to have to hex you for that."

Logan looked from the blushing Jessica to the fuming Veronica before turning to face the men behind him. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"You better believe it, Logan!" Scott stood at the back of the crowd and watched Logan start to inch away from Veronica. "Run, Logan! Run!"

Logan started to run down the corridor. Veronica didn't follow him. Instead she shrugged and made him think she was following. She turned back to Jessica with a grin. "I just love my hormones right now."

"We all don't." Alex worked his way through the crowd and followed Logan to the stairs. He turned to look at everyone still standing before the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Aren't we going to eat?"

"We're coming, Alex." Veronica pulled Jessica down the hallway with her. "You need a break from studying, Miss Sauls. You look entirely too thin."

"I'm not hungry, ma'am." Jessica looked to Harry to see if he would help her.

"Just go with it, Jessica. She's not going to take no for an answer." Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny as the group moved through the hallways.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she allowed Veronica to lead her downstairs to the Great Hall. Piotr managed to take her books from her, making her blush all the more. Jessica looked around the group and saw that the group was mostly consisted of Gryffindors, like her, and Ravenclaws. The teens around her chattered away about their visit to Diagon Alley. Her head jerked around when she heard Umbridge's name.

"I hated that woman." She looked up at Piotr.

"I gathered that all the students hated her." Piotr shuffled her books slightly.

Jessica nodded. "Her class was so boring. Professor Kurt is cool though. He even showed us his mutation. He explained that Muggles don't like Mutants."

"True. In my home village, I was feared because of my mutation." Piotr and Jessica were now several feet behind everyone else.

"What's that?" Jessica looked genuinely interested.

Piotr shrugged slightly. "My body changes into organic steel. My family didn't think it was safe to be in Russia any longer so they sent me to Professor Xavier's school. There I have learned to control my powers and I have made many friends."

"Sounds like me. My folks don't really care if I finish school or not."

"Are they both purebloods?"

"Nope. I'm one hundred percent muggle-born, just like Hermione." Jessica gasped when she saw several Slytherins coming down the hall toward her and Piotr. She knew that they were the ones in Seventh Year that always picked on her.

"Well, looky here. The Mudblood has a new friend." Allison Bulstrode stood in her path with two other Slytherins. She ran her fingertips down the front of Piotr's chest. "You'd be better off without the Gryffindor slut, sweetheart."

A shimmer passed over Piotr's face. His steel hand wrapped around Allison's arm and shoved her away from himself. "Never speak of Jessica like that again or you will have to deal with me."

"What are you, freak?" Allison scurried further away from Piotr and Jessica.

"My name is Colossus and I am a mutant." Piotr noticed that the rest of his team was coming up behind her.

"You are a freak!" Allison whirled around and screamed as she encountered the rest of the X-men teens.

Bobby was kneeling on the floor and leaning slightly on his hand. Allison' feet slipped out from under her. Jessica could see the thin sheet of ice that had formed under Bobby's hand. "Hello, my name is Iceman and you are a bitch." Bobby grinned at the trembling Allison.

Kitty and Marie grinned as the two Slytherin boys tried to run by them. Kitty simply phased through one as he tried to shove her to one side. "Idiots, zero. X-Men, three." The boy fell to the floor only to have Marie's foot make contact with his nose.

"Make that four, Shadowcat." Marie watched as Rahne started to transform into her wolf form only to stop so that she was mostly upright.

Rahne pounced on the fleeing Slytherin. She growled in his ear as Allison carefully climbed to her feet. Suddenly Allison doubled over in pain as Danielle projected her fears into her mind. The two boys got the idea that these particular students weren't to be messed with. Harry, Regina, and Ginny came around the corner in time to see Draco starting to fling a curse at Rahne, who had just changed back into her human form. Suddenly a Siberian tiger raced across the stone floor and wrestled him to the floor. Harry and Ginny hurried over. Ginny laughed slightly at the sight of the tiger baring its teeth at the even paler boy. Ropes shot from the end of Harry's wand and wrapped around Draco. Ginny knelt next to the tiger and petted her massive head. The tiger turned around and cocked its head at the rest of the team.

A shimmer passed over Piotr as he changed back. "Nice work, Rosebud, but I thought your form was a grey griffin."

"I thought it was a tawny wolf." Harry looked at Piotr. "Do you mean to say that she's done this before?"

"Ja. The night Xavier's was attacked." Piotr laid a hand on the tiger's head and smiled when he heard her purring.

"I guess she's got three forms. A rare thing. I'm going to have to look it up in the library." Ginny climbed to her feet and looked over at Jessica. "Are you alright, Jessica?"

"I'm fine." Jessica knelt on the floor and started to pick up her scattered books that Piotr had dropped when the Slytherins had insulted her.

The tiger started toward her and in mid-step Regina changed back. "Here let me help." Regina picked up several books and piled them neatly beside her. "Are you sure the Slytherins didn't hurt you?"

"Positive." Jessica tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "They didn't get a chance to with Colossus here." She gave Piotr a soft smile that he returned as he picked up the pile of books.

"Allow me, my lady." Bobby held out a hand and helped Jessica to her feet.

"Thanks." Jessica noticed that Marie immediately wrapped an arm around Bobby's waist. "You don't have to worry, Marie. He's not my type."

"Good." Marie turned slightly as Logan and Alex rounded the corner.

Logan saw Allison cowering in a corner and Draco tied up. "I guess you didn't need us."

"Damn skippy." Regina crossed her arms and grinned. "You trained us well, Logan."

"I'm glad. Now get your asses moving. It's time to eat." Logan pointed to the stairs and the group of teens burst out laughing as they hurried down the stairs.

Piotr noticed the invisible step halfway down the stairs. He handed Bobby Jessica's books ma second before her lifted her over the step, making her blush slightly. Marie and Kitty followed Ginny's example and jumped over it. Sam and Roberto figured that they would earn a few extra points with their girls and lifted them over the invisible step as well. Logan turned to Alex and saw him trying not to laugh.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Ororo was holding the packet of powder that Fred and George had given her. Sessho-Maru stood at her shoulder. Veronica was busy introducing Tori, Ayame, Rin, Sango, and Kagome to Professor McGonagall. Remus was talking with Flitwick, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood to one side watching everyone as were Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What is that?" Sessho-Maru watched as she sprinkled some of the powder into Alex's goblet.

Ororo jumped slightly. "It's a joke item I got from the Weasley twins yesterday. It's called the Shrinking Package."

"How does it work?" Sessho-Maru took the packet from Ororo and sniffed at it slightly.

"According to the twins, all I have to do is get Alex to drink it and he'll shrink to about four inches tall."

"Why would you want to do this to a friend?" Sessho-Maru looked really confused.

Ororo took the packet from his hand and sank into her seat. "After what he said to Veronica yesterday, he deserves it."

"What did he say?"

Lorna had walked up and heard the last question. "He called her fat."

"For that he must pay. He has blemished the name of men for his stupidity." Sessho-Maru sat in the chair on the other side of Ororo as Lorna sat in the seat on the other side of Alex's.

"Yeah. I thought it would be funny if he was shrunk in front of the whole school." Ororo slid the packet back into her pocket.

"Here he comes." Lorna waved to Alex as he and Logan ushered their wayward students into the Great Hall.

Alex bounded up the to the staff table and sank into the seat beside Lorna. "We've taught them kids well."

"Why do you say that, dear?" Lorna leaned back slightly.

"They protected their own a few minutes ago." Alex reached for his goblet as more students filed into the Great Hall. He took a sip of his wine and placed the goblet back. "From what I gathered, some Slytherins were insulting Jessica and Piotr took it as a great offense so he defended her honor."

Ororo was hiding her smile behind her hand as she watched Alex start to shrink before her eyes. She nudged Sessho-Maru who in turn nudged Tori. Tori's eyes widened as she turned to Veronica and whispered in her ear.

"Say what?" Veronica whirled around and saw Alex disappear under the edge of the table. She clapped a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing aloud but failed miserably.

"What's happening? Why's the table getting higher?" Alex's voice squeaked slightly as he shrank.

Several of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs saw their professors trying so hard not to laugh at the shirking man while the whole Gryffindor Table had busted out laughing. The Slytherin Table was completely silent when Alex was bouncing up and down on his chair.

"What is that, Alex?" Veronica laughed slightly. "We can't understand you."

"I'll get you for this, Veronica! Even if it's the last thing I do." Alex's squeaky voice carried over the laughing students.

Sessho-Maru reached over Ororo, picked up Alex and placed him on the table. "It was not Veronica."

"Who was it!" Alex looked over at Ororo who was pounding the table and making him bounce slightly. "Ororo! How could you?"

"You insulted a pregnant woman therefore you deserved it." Ororo smiled broadly as she leaned back in her chair. "Not to worry it'll only last a few hours."

"HOURS! What am I to do until then?" Alex shook his tiny fist at Ororo.

"Don't worry, honey." Lorna leaned over Alex. "I'll take care of you."

Dumbledore was smiling as he climbed to his feet. "Attention, everyone." The entire student body quieted down slightly. Most of the teachers did too but it was difficult with a squeaking Alex jumping on the table. "I believe we have a few more introductions. Please welcome some more Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Lord Sessho-Maru, Lady Tori, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin, Shippo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. Please understand that the war has begun and you all must be prepared for it. Also Miss Ella Radcliffe is going to be attending the class as well so that she may write a well informed article for the _Daily_ _Prophet_" Dumbledore waved his hands and the plates filled with food. "You may begin."

Jessica was holding her side that was hurting from laughing. "Who thought that prank up?"

"Fred and George Weasley. They heard what Alex had said about Professor Lupin so they gave a powder to Miss Monroe. She was the one that put it into his drink." Harry reached for a piece of chicken.

"I read something in the paper this morning." Jessica took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Ginny looked up. "What ever was in the Prophet was a lie."

"I didn't think it was real." Jessica shrugged slightly. "I just thought that it was unusual that they would say that someone had returned from the dead when it couldn't happen."

"We didn't have a body so we don't know for sure that he is dead." Hermione glanced up from her Arithmancy book just as the desserts appeared on the table. "Oh good. The House elves made some more of those American cookies that Professor Lupin likes." She reached for several chocolate chip cookies.

Ron barely looked up from his plate as Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "I have one more announcement to make before we head off for an afternoon of rest. Most of you have read in the _Daily Prophet_ that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges that were filed against him fifteen years ago. You also read that he supposedly faked his death. I can tell you truthfully that Mr. Black did not fake his death. But one part of the article that Ms. Skeeter wrote is true. Mr. Black has returned from the dead. He will join the teaching staff as part of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Sirius pushed his way through the doors of the Great Hall amidst the cheering from the Gryffindor Table and the staff table. He saw Professor McGonagall wiping several tears from her usually stern eyes. He waved slightly until he reached the front of the hall. "Hey, everyone! I'm back!"

Veronica climbed to her feet and smiled at Sirius. "Hogwarts is no longer safe!"

**_A/N: Hogwarts is no longer safe with two of the KNOWN Marauders back and the hidden one trying to keep them in line._**

**_I still need to hurt Alex for that comment a few chapters ago._**

**_That's what Ororo did for you. She shrank him so that you could lock him in a cage, Vee._**

**_Shut up, Siri!_**

**_Pregnancy hormones are a pain in the rear. :D You never knwo what a woman's going to do to you._**

**_Hey, she could just cut off his bits and use them for bait!_**

**_Sit, Inu-Yasha!_**

**_Now children let's calmly get ready to type the next three chaoters for our fans._**


	42. Torturing Slytherins or New Teachers

September 16, 1996

Veronica shuffled the papers on her desk as Logan lounged in the chair in front of it. She slammed the drawers open and closed as she searched for the schedules she had worked so hard on the night before. She threw her hands into the air and flopped back into her seat.

"I give up, Logan. I can't find the bloody schedules or even the curriculum for class."

Logan climbed to his feet and moved several folders before lifting the folders that she had been looking for. "You're too stressed out."

"You see how stressed you are when you find out that you're pregnant with triplets!" Veronica grabbed the folders from Logan's outstretched hands and stomped toward the door.

"I've got to get Pomfrey to give her something for her hormones." Logan followed her out of the office.

Veronica leaned on the banister and looked down into the crowd of students as Logan came up behind her. "You'd better get down to the Great Hall, Logan. We've got some students to teach."

"You need to eat too, 'Roni." Logan moved down the stairs.

Veronica watched him meet up with Ororo and Jean while Scott and Alex, who had returned to his normal size, were talking to Harry, Regina, Ginny, Kitty, Piotr, and Jessica. She saw Allison Bulstrode, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy sneaking through the crowd. She started to push past several second years when a loud bang echoed through the Entrance Hall. Kurt had appeared beside Logan and Ororo just as Veronica saw Draco starting to pull out his wand.

"Logan! Watch your back!" Veronica hurried through the students standing on the stairs just as Draco fired a cutting curse at Logan.

Several slashes appeared on Logan's back. Ororo took off into the air as Sessho-Maru jumped from the floor above Veronica. Veronica quickly started pushing the students to the floor as the wind whipped around them. No one noticed that Kitty had phased Harry, Ginny, Piotr, and Jessica into the floor. They came up just as an ash griffin attacked Allison and held her to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to pull the griffin off the screaming girl when they were both hit with stunners. Harry and Ginny held their wands ready as Piotr transformed into Colossus. Jessica was dueling with Pansy while spells bounced off Piotr's metal body. Draco was hit by a stray stunner and fell to the floor. Piotr managed to get behind Pansy and lift her off the floor, effectively taking her out of the duel. Inu-Yasha watched from his perch on the fourth floor as Pansy struggled to get out of his arms. Veronica stalked through the cowering students and glared at Allison, who was still struggling under the griffin's powerful paws.

"I've told you a hundred times not to mess with the Gryffindor students. You didn't listen so I took points. But apparently that hasn't even fazed you. I've had it. Detention for the lot of you as well as twenty points each!" She waved her hand lazily at Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. They scrambled to their feet and hurried into the Great Hall. "Now that you've gotten a taste of what the X-Men can do, I suggest that you don't mess with them again." She turned to the griffin letting Allison up off the floor. "I want to know, Evelyn Regina Rose Croft-Lupin, how exactly you became an Animagus without anyone knowing about it?"

The griffin bowed its head as it disappeared and Regina stood before her mother. "I don't know. It happened a few months ago when Xavier's was attacked by Striker. I just changed and helped Piotr get the kids to the tunnels. Once they were safe I crashed through the window and flew to safety. I swear, Mother. I don't know how it happened."

"Has this happened any since then?" Veronica saw Regina shoot a glance at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny stepped forward. "Yes, ma'am." She gave Regina a look that said 'I'm sorry.'

"When?" Veronica turned back to her daughter.

"At Diagon Alley." Regina's head seemed to bow even more as Veronica sighed.

"What form did you take?" Veronica squeezed her nose slightly as if to get rid of a headache.

"A tawny wolf." Harry placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "She was standing up for Remus. Umbridge was insulting him."

"Are there any others?" Veronica watched as Piotr and Kitty both nodded. "What are they?"

"It was a Siberian tiger, Mother." Regina looked like she was ready to bolt into the Great Hall. "That's it. I swear."

"Like mother like daughter." Veronica sighed deeply as she turned to look at Remus, who shrugged slightly. "You know that I change into a lioness."

"Yeah." Regina looked up at her mother.

"That's why you can change like you do. Your uncle and I used to change to stay with Moony on the nights of the full moon. Him a lot more than me. And you know what your father is." Veronica laid a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Just remember that sometimes an animal can do things a human can't."

"Yes, Mother." Regina grinned as she turned back to her friends.

"At least she didn't yell at you." Harry moved toward the Great Hall.

Regina shrugged slightly. "I can only imagine what Logan's going to say."

"What I'm gonna say is that you kids did good today. But next time let me take out the snakes." Logan stalked past Harry and Regina, making them laugh aloud.

"Always the same Logan." Regina hurried into the Great Hall. She saw her mother talking to several of the professors.

Sessho-Maru placed a hand on her shoulder, making Regina jump slightly. "You did well today, pup." He looked around at the whole group. "You all did but there is still much for you to learn."

Harry glanced at his cousin. "Did he just compliment us?"

"Yeah, I think." Jessica sank onto the bench as Ron and Hermione hurried over with Leo.

Ron sank onto the bench beside Regina as Piotr reached for the scrambled eggs. "What the bloody hell happened? Filch is complaining about cleaning up a puddle of blood in the Entrance Hall."

"The Slytherins made a …fatal… mistake this morning. They attacked Logan." Regina buttered her toast slightly.

Ron turned to look at the staff table and saw Logan arguing with Severus. "He doesn't look hurt."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Of course not, moron. It's his mutation. He can heal very quickly. It's kinda neat."

"If you're into that sort of thing." Marie dropped her books onto the table making several first years jump a foot into the air. "Why'd they attack Logan?"

"Don't know and don't care. They attacked one of the men I think of as a father. They must pay." Regina hunched over a notebook she had pulled from her bag. She tapped her wand to the cover. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked a little shocked at the use of the password for the Marauder's Map. Regina flipped open the notebook and smiled. "And I think I have just the thing." She tossed the notebook at Harry. "Harry, you need to read that. It'll come in handy."

"The Color Changing Potion? What's this rubbish?" Harry handed the notebook back to Regina.

"It's not rubbish. This stuff is brilliant. It's what Mother and Aunt Lily used on Uncle Sirius and Uncle James for changing their hair colors back before third year. Uncle Sirius managed to get the recipe from the guy that gave it to Mother." Regina smirked slightly. "If you had stayed up that night, you would have heard the story too. Hermione, your mother was in on it too."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. "My mother? She did a prank?"  
"Yep. According to Uncle Sirius." Regina gave her a smile. "Uncle Sirius wrote down every prank the Marauders, Mother, Aunt Lily, and Mrs. Granger ever did. They're all here. In this notebook. Mother doesn't know that Uncle Sirius gave it to me."

Harry eyed the notebook skeptically. "I'm not too sure about this. I mean, how do we get the potion onto the Slytherins?"  
"Easy." No one had heard Sirius come up behind them. "You have a bunch of balloons ready and leave the rest up to Peeves. Don't forget to wipe that notebook, Paws." Sirius waved as he strolled toward the staff table.

"Isn't he the greatest?" Regina grinned as she tapped her wand to the notebook again. "Mischief managed." She climbed to her feet and glanced at her schedule. "Looks like the Seventh Years have DADA first today." She leaned over to ruffle Leo's hair. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

Piotr helped Jessica to her feet. "We'll join you."

Meanwhile Veronica watched the group from her seat at the staff table. "I think we're going to have a problem."

"Why do you say that, dear?" Professor McGonagall looked up from her breakfast.

Veronica shrugged slightly. "It's just a bad feeling I'm having." She looked down at the folder sitting on the table in front of her. "Do you think it's wise to have this many kids in one classroom, Minerva?"

"Perhaps we should hold class outside today, Lady Veronica?" Sessho-Maru sipped at his orange juice.

"Sounds like a plan." Veronica looked down the table at Logan who was arguing with Madam Pomfrey. "I think I'd better go and save Logan before Poppy hexes him." She climbed to her feet. As she moved closer she could hear the argument.

"I say you need to head up to the Hospital Wing and let me make sure that you're okay." Madam Pomfrey had her hands propped on her hips. "This will keep an infection at bay."

"Look, lady. You don't need to worry about me. I can take anything that's thrown at me and walk away from it." Logan rolled up his sleeve and grabbed a steak knife from the table. "Watch this." He pulled the knife across his forearm. Blood dripped from the gash and Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to have a fit.

Veronica stopped her before she reached for her wand. "Just watch, Poppy." She pointed at the gash. The wound had begun to close on its own. "That's his mutation. He can heal very fast. No need for potions or wand waving with this guy. He can do it all."

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey looked like she was getting upset. "I suppose you aren't going to let me look at the wounds on your back, are you?"

"Not a chance, lady." Logan gave her a slight grin, making her blush terribly. "You're just going to have to wait until later. I'll make sure we send a few students to the Hospital Wing for you to fuss over."

"We'd better not, Logan." Veronica playfully slapped his arm. "Lord Sessho-Maru suggested that we hold class outside. No point in breaking up the desks in the classroom."

"Good." Logan noticed that some of the Seventh Years were lingering over their breakfasts while Piotr, Jessica, and Regina had headed out into the Entrance Hall. "I guess we need to herd them outside."

"Let's go." Veronica raced Logan the length of the Great Hall, laughing all the while. "Come on, old man. You can do better than that!" She skidded to a halt when she saw Regina and Piotr trying to tell Jessica that they should wait for at least one of the professors. "She's right, Miss Sauls. We're having class outside."

Regina let out a whoop and raced out the front doors. Veronica leaned against the doorjamb and watched her daughter throw her bag onto the grass and twirl in a circle. Piotr and Jessica sank onto the grass and watched Regina flop backwards and stare at the passing clouds. Roberto, Rahne, and Sam followed Katie Bell outside. She joined Regina on the grass and looking at the sky. Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe edged their way past Sessho-Maru and Inu-Yasha. Miroku's right hand was twitching slightly as the girls passed him and Sango. Soon there were forty-five teenagers scattered across the grass. The Slytherins were whispering together. Remus and Logan kept a close eye on them as Veronica stepped toward the front of the class.

The bell in the castle rang, making the students jump slightly. Veronica laughed as Scott and Jean joined her at the front of the group. Scott cleared his throat slightly. The entire class turned to look at him. The Slytherins went back to their whispering.

"Listen up!" Scott stood before the group in his black leather uniform with the X logo on the belt buckle and his left shoulder. "Before we begin, we have a few rules."

Jean was wearing the same type of outfit. "Rule number one – When one of us tells you something, you do it. No questions asked."

"Rule two – Don't piss Logan off. He might take off your heads." Veronica grinned. She had transfigured her robes into the same type of outfit.

Logan joined the three main teachers. "Rule three – You'll wear outfits like ours to class. None of this idiotic robe stuff. You'll need to move and these uniforms are made for just that. We'll give you the uniforms in a moment."

"Rule Four – You are to call us by our code names. We will tell you these in a minute." Ororo landed beside Veronica and Jean, her cape fluttering in the slight breeze she was creating.

"And the final rule – You will work together as a team. We have a war to fight and we need all the help we can get." Remus laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. "If you can't work as a team I suggest you tell us now."

No one raised their hand so Veronica stepped forward. "Let's begin with the Gryffindors." All thirteen Gryffindors climbed to their feet. Regina slipped her robes over her head to reveal her uniform. She shook her head slightly to free her hair as Sam and Piotr followed her example. Veronica raised her wand and in an instant all the robes transformed into the same leather uniforms. Instead of the X logo they each had a golden lion on a ruby red background. "Next up is Hufflepuff." The Hufflepuffs jumped to their feet, eager to begin their first lesson with their new teachers. Their uniforms were also black but with a black badger on a canary yellow background. "Ravenclaws." Rahne and Roberto pulled off their robes as Veronica transfigured everyone else's. Their uniforms had a bronze eagle on a sapphire blue background. "Next is the Slytherins." Veronica changed their robes into the same leather uniforms with a silver snake on an emerald green background.

Four of the Slytherins changed the uniforms back into robes. Logan extended his claws as Scott approached them.

"What do the four of you think you're doing?" Scott's visor glittered in the bright sunlight. "We said that you have to wear the uniforms."

"I'm not wearing something that a Muggle wears." Allison glared at Scott. "And you can't make me."

Logan stomped toward her. "You either wear the uniform or you fight me, girly." He tilted his hand slightly allowing the sunlight to shine onto his claws. "And I think you'd rather wear the uniforms."

"Y-You d-don't s-scare m-me." Allison took a small step away from Logan.

Jessica jumped to her feet and stepped into the small space between Logan and Allison. "Professor Logan, she doesn't understand that these uniforms are to help protect us. Please give her another chance." Jessica gave Logan a dazzling smile. He growled slightly as Jessica turned around to face Allison. "Allie, I knew that Slytherins were hard-headed but didn't you hear the second rule? 'Don't piss off Logan. He might take off your head.' Just change your robes back into the uniforms and he won't hurt you." Jessica smiled again as Allison took one look at Logan and changed her robes back into the leather uniform. She glanced at the other three Slytherins. "You, too."

The other Slytherins changed their robes back into the uniforms as Jessica went over to Piotr and flopped onto the grass beside him. Piotr nudged her slightly.

"Nice work, Miss Sauls. Ten points to Gryffindor." Veronica turned back to the class. "Now before we begin, we're going to tell you our codenames. I'm known as Lioness."

Remus stepped forward. "I'm Moony."

"Cyclops." Scott gave the teens a slight nod.

"Phoenix." Jean floated slightly above the ground.

"Polaris." Lorna scared some of the teens by lifting them by magnetizing the change in their pockets.

Henry bowed to the students. "A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. I am known as Beast."

Storm shook her head slightly. "I am Storm." A small rain cloud formed above a tree and started to rain.

"Havok." Alex aimed at a boulder and blasted it with the beams from his hands. "Sorry about that folks."

"You know me as Professor Wagner. But in the Russian circus I was known as the Nightcrawler." Kurt took his image inducer off to reveal his black-blue fur.

"I am Lord Sessho-Maru." Sessho-Maru cracked his poison whip slightly.

Inu-Yasha swung a leg back and forth in the tree he was sitting in. "Inu-Yasha."

Kagome shook her head as she loaded an arrow into her bow and aimed at a distant tree. "Kagome." She released the arrow. The teens gasped as the arrow hit the tree.

"Miroku." Miroku bowed to the teens as his staff jingled slightly.

Sango flung her Hiraikotsu toward the lake. She caught it as it started to pass her. "I am Sango." She pointed to Kirara standing behind her in her full form. "This is Kirara."

"I'm Koga, leader of the wolf tribe." Koga perched himself on a large boulder.

Ayame stood before him. "I am his mate, Ayame."

"Ginta." Ginta raised a hand slightly.

"Hakkaku." Hakkaku ran a hand over his hair.

Tori rolled her eyes slightly before stepping toward the teens. "I'm Tori. Don't think you guys will get away with anything."

Obi-Wan flipped the switch on his lightsaber. He did several moves with it before turning it off and looking at the amazed teens. "I am Master Kenobi."

Anakin stepped forward and bowed. "Anakin."

Rin smiled as she waved to the teens. "I'm Rin." She stroked the neck of Ah-Un beside her. "This is Ah-Un. He won't hurt you."

Shippo stepped up beside Kagome. "I'm Shippo."

Sirius waved from his seat on the grass. "Padfoot."

"And I'm Wolverine." Logan extended and retracted his claws.

Veronica stepped forward and held her hands out. "Let's get started. Six students to four teachers. Three groups will have seven students."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Inu-Yasha dropped from his tree and landed in a crouch. "Care to spilt us up?"

Veronica opened her file folder. "I'll go with Lord Sessho-Maru, Rin, Logan, and Anakin."

Remus nodded. "I'll take Sango, Storm, Ah-Un, and Ayame with me."

"Can I trust you with all those women?" Veronica's laugh was cut off as Remus pulled her into a deep kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." She looked at the blushing teens. "Meow. He's mine, ladies."

Sirius shook his head slightly. "I guess we need to hose the two of you off." He slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "I'll take Havok, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome with me."

"I'll go with Cyclops, Koga, and Obi-Wan." Tori moved toward the three men.

"Storm, Ginta, and Nightcrawler are with me." Polaris stood off to one side with her group.

"I'll go with Obi-Wan, Beast, and Kirara?" Miroku looked at his wife who nodded approvingly.

"That means that Jaken, Hakkaku, and Shippo are with me." Jean moved toward the three demons. "Now, who gets seven?"

"Me, Remus, and Sirius. Since our groups each has a wizard we'll take seven. We'll also come around to see how the magical aspects of the students are going."

"Sounds like a plan. Can we go?" Inu-Yasha stomped away from the rest of the group. He turned around when he noticed that no one was following him. "Are you guys coming?"

"Coming, Inu-Yasha." Kagome shouldered her bow and quiver of arrows before racing after him.

Two Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, and two Slytherins followed after them. Sirius and Alex brought up the rear. Veronica shook her head as Jessica, Rahne, and Piotr came over to her. They were followed by two Hufflepuff boys, Andrew Anderson and Jason Pope, and another Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang. Allison also joined their group. Slowly the rest of the class split up and moved off with their teachers.

Veronica conjured a comfortable bench swing for herself, and Logan. She leaned back and started the swing to rock slightly. Logan shook his head as Veronica conjured them clipboards. Sessho-Maru stood regally before them. Anakin stood a step behind him.

"Some of you pups have been trained to fight but some have yet to learn." Sessho-Maru inclined his head slightly as Jessica raised her hand.

"Why are you calling us pups?" Jessica cocked her head to one side.

"In an inu pack you would be the young or pups." Sessho-Maru flicked an invisible piece of dirt from his kimono. "Your test will be to best Anakin and me. You have five minutes to arrange your strategy."

"Okay." Jessica turned to the other students. She picked up a small stick and started to draw in the dirt. "We've got to get the advantage on them."

"What's Anakin's weakness?" Andrew ran a hand over his crew cut hair.

Piotr shrugged. "I don't know. We must attack him first and then Lord Sessho-Maru."

"Right. I'll keep a shield up around Rahne while she's attacking." Jessica pointed to one section of the map she had drawn. "We'll take this side."

"Right. I'll go with Cho and we'll cover over here." Jason pointed to a spot near the lake.

"I will team up with Allison and Andrew. We'll go up the middle." Piotr looked at Allison and Andrew.

"Sounds good." Andrew gave Piotr a short nod.

Allison huffed once. "I'll use my own plan, thank you."

"You know rule number five is that we have to work together as a team." Jessica growled slightly as Allison fired a stunner at Sessho-Maru.

Sessho-Maru jumped to one side. "Anakin, to the left."

Anakin force jumped to the left and lit his lightsaber. Veronica smiled softly as she erected a shield to protect the ones just watching. Jessica and Rahne raced off to the right while Jason and Cho ran to the left. Piotr transformed into Colossus and ran straight toward Anakin with Andrew right behind him firing several spells at Sessho-Maru. Rahne changed so that she was mostly upright and attacked from the right. Sessho-Maru managed to keep her at bay with his poison whip. Rahne maneuvered around the whip before jumping up into the tree. Jessica and Cho took advantage of her distraction technique to fire several curses at Anakin. The tickling jinx hit Anakin head on, causing him to double over laughing. Piotr flung Allison to the ground as the poison whip cracked over their heads. With the next crack, Piotr managed to grab the whip and he yanked hard moments before Andrew and Jason's combined stunners hit Sessho-Maru. The teens congratulated each other on a job well done. Allison hung her head in shame as she cancelled the tickling jinx on Anakin and revived Sessho-Maru. Veronica and Logan scribbled down what each student had done wrong as Sessho-Maru and Anakin approached them.

"Do you think they're anywhere near ready to fight?" Anakin dropped onto the grass beside Rin.

"Maybe Colossus and Wolfsbane are ready but the others need to step it up a bit. They're relying on their magic too much." Logan stretched slightly as Sessho-Maru took his clipboard. "They're all going to need to learn hand to hand combat."

"Stealth wouldn't hurt either." Anakin rubbed his left knee. He had hit it hard when he had been hit with that jinx. "If Allison would have followed their plan they might have gotten the drop on us sooner."

"They must also learn to rely on one another is what you are saying, Anakin. There will come a time when they will be all the other has." Sessho-Maru handed the clipboard back to Logan.

"They've also got to learn to control their magic. If a hex goes stray it might hit anyone that's on their side. They also need to learn wandless and nonverbal spells. This will help them get the jump on a person if they can. Occlumency will have to be taught as well." Veronica climbed to her feet as Piotr changed back to his human form. "They've also need to work on putting up a shield. Swords and weapons would also work. We can't always rely on magic. But mostly they need to work as a team. And that's going to be hard to do with Gryffindors and Slytherins at each other's throats all the time."

"Well, at least this year is giving us a basis for what the other classes should know." Logan stretched slightly. "I think we're going to need Chris and Smokescreen to help out with stealth classes."

"I know you're right." Veronica vanished the swing and motioned for the students to head back to the clearing by the lake. "I wonder how Regina's group did."

Logan laughed when he saw Regina sitting beside Remus and trying to bandage up the cut on his arm. "You can ask her yourself."

Regina looked up as Veronica and Logan approached them. "I'm so sorry, Lioness. Moony told us to attack him and I did the first thing that came to mind. I turned into a tiger and pounced. Trace also sent a cutting curse at him and Storm." She lifted on corner of the bandage. "I can't get the bleeding to stop."

"I've been hurt worse than this, Regina." Remus placed a hand over the makeshift bandage. "These kids need to learn field healing."

"Right. Add that to the list of everything else." Logan looked at Veronica kneeling next to Remus. "Anyone else get the feeling that I'm talking to thin air?"

"Sod off, Wolverine." Veronica pulled out her wand and pointed it at the gash on Remus's forearm. "This will only hurt for a moment, Moony." She healed the bleeding cut. "You might what to let Poppy look at it later to make sure that there isn't an infection." Veronica turned to Regina. "So, Rosebud? How long did it take you to get the drop on Moony and the others?"

"Less than a minute. We went further into the woods…" Regina cowered slightly as Veronica started to fume.

"You went into the Forbidden Forest? Without a teacher?" Veronica's gaze turned to her husband. "And you let them?"

"You said it yourself, Lioness, she's of age." Remus ducked as Veronica swung her fist at him.

"But there are things in the forest that would eat them!" Veronica took a deep breath as she glared at Remus. "Never mind. I want to hear their strategies to get to you."

"Well, we were to attack Moony, Storm and Ayame. Moony told us that we had five minutes to get ours plans together. Trace Watson and I took the left while Katie Bell and Karina McNeil went to the right. Alger McNair and Alaric Zahn went up the middle. Lorelei Zahn brought up the rear with several complex spells. She's the reason we got them when we did." Regina sent a grateful smile to the Ravenclaw girl. "I think we would have had a time with Ayame if not for her."

"I take it you've got a list of what needs to be worked on?" Veronica reached for the clipboard in Sango's hand. She read down the list and nodded. "These kids are sorely lacking in a lot of defense stuff."

"We've got our work cut out for us." Sirius emerged from the forest. He had Alex's arm slung over his shoulder. "They managed to take Havok here out."

"Not my fault." Alex collapsed onto the ground. "I forgot they know magic."

Remus chuckled as he reached for the clipboard in Kagome's hand. "Well, we know that they need a good bit of help."

"Yeah. I heard the pups coming a full minute before they attacked." Inu-Yasha perched himself on the banister of the stairs heading into the castle.

"Remus, Sirius, and I had better see what the other three groups are doing." Veronica pulled Remus to his feet and dragged him in the direction of Obi-Wan's group.

Obi-Wan was spinning his lightsaber in a tight circle while the two Slytherin boys, Eric Baddock and Reginald Bletchley, fired stunners at him. Koga jumped from the trees and flattened the boys while Marietta Edgecombe screamed shrilly and Richard Fox fired a stunner at the wolf demon. Jarrod Dean, a Gryffindor, fired a cutting curse at Kirara as she flew above him. She lifted him in her jaws and dropped him on Nora Wood, a Hufflepuff. Veronica stepped into the clearing and shook her head. Remus was also shaking his head as he took the clipboard from Cyclops.

"This is pathetic." Remus handed one clipboard to Veronica.

Veronica frowned as she read the comments. "Can't work as a team." She glanced at the two Slytherins groaning on the ground. "You are a bunch of bloody idiots that can't work together with someone because they're in a different house than you! I'm ashamed to say that I'm your teacher!" She turned to Marietta. "You, Miss Edgecombe, were in the DA last year. You should at least remember a bit of what Harry taught you!"

Remus tugged Veronica's arm slightly. "Memory Charm."

"Damn it, Moony. I forgot." Veronica turned back to the crying girl. "Oh, suck it up. If Logan were here, he'd tell you that you shouldn't have screamed." She turned to Jarrod, who was nursing a twisted ankle, and Nora, who was now sporting a black eye. "Nice work, Mr. Dean. You managed to try and keep Kirara at bay but you forgot that she's able to fly. And Miss Wood, you need to learn to keep all options open." She motioned to the group to head back to the main clearing. "Head back. Miss Edgecombe, go and get Madam Pomfrey. I've got a feeling that we're going to have quite a few injured." The uninjured teens ran back to the clearing as Jarrod leaned on Obi-Wan and limped behind them.

"This is ridiculous, Lioness. We've only seen one group and they were terrible." Remus stared at his wife. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can. Moony, go and gather the other two groups. The rest of us are going back to the clearing." Veronica started to stomp toward the clearing until Kirara butted her head against her back. "What, Kirara?"

"I believe she wants you to get on and ride." Koga grasped Veronica's thickening waist and lifted her onto Kirara's back. "This way you can relax."

"Hands to yourself, wolf." Remus pretended to slap Koga.

Veronica laughed as Kirara moved through the forest. Remus ran to the right toward one of the remaining groups. Koga, Cyclops, and Obi-Wan moved beside Veronica and Kirara. They left the shade of the forest and felt the lingering sunlight of the morning. Veronica waved to the students as they approached the group. Logan ground out a cigar as Kirara lay down on the ground. Sessho-Maru reached for Veronica and lifted from the back of the _neko-akuma_.

"I trust you have discovered how the rest of the class is doing." Sessho-Maru set Veronica on the ground.

"Yeah and they suck." Veronica shook her head. "We're going to need to step up the class. I'm guessing lessons five days a week and on Saturdays for anyone that wishes to learn even more. That class we'll only open for fifth year and up." She glanced toward the forest and saw three Gryffindors, Sam, Blanche Goen, and Jimmy Owens, whooping and hollering as they ran from the forest.

"That was awesome. I didn't know that you could do that, Sam." Blanche laughed at the look on Regina's face. "Not to worry, Lupin. I know he's taken. Besides, I don't think that Jarrod would be too thrilled with me if I did that."

"Did you see the look on Padfoot's face when you took off and crashed into him?" Jimmy clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Classic."

"Did you see the look on Pucey's face when we managed to get the drop on Shippo and Hakkaku?" Leslie Redmond, a Hufflepuff, dropped onto the grass beside Jimmy. "I still can't believe that he didn't think that our plan would work."

"That's a Slytherin for you." Murray Zuiker, a Ravenclaw, leaned back on his elbows. "So, Sam. Does everyone from the States have your kind of power?"

"No, just Mutants." Sam wrapped an arm around Rahne. "We all have a different type of power. No one is the same."

"And when we are having class, or in battle, he's known as Cannonball and I'm Wolfsbane." Rahne smiled slightly. "Regina is called Rosebud. I don't know how she got that name."

"Well, Padfoot's been calling me Paws so I guess I can go by that now." Regina doodled a small paw print on the cover of her notebook. "After all, all three of my Animagus forms have paws."

Sirius was leaning on Hakkaku as they emerged from the forest. "Damn teenagers."

"Really. I didn't really need to see the lake from a bird's eye view." Hakkaku led Sirius over to the class.

"It served the two of you right. You were to test the children not scare them." Jean landed beside Cyclops. "Besides, I think everyone in our group did really well."

"They still need to work on stealth." Shippo rubbed the back of his head. "I heard them a few seconds before they attacked."

"Right." Jean scribbled a few more notes onto the clipboard. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Sirius dropped onto the ground with a groan as Ah-Un landed in the middle of the class and let Lorna and a Hufflepuff girl, Danni Sparks, and two Slytherin Girls, Marny Flint and Mariska Belzer, slide off his back. "Let me guess. They got the drop on you guys too."

"No. These two wouldn't stop fighting with each other." Lorna pointed at the fuming Slytherins. "They both tried to take charge and give orders."

Three boys left the forest with Ginta and Kurt. They were laughing about the mock battle. Derek Meloni, a Gryffindor shoved Elliott Molina, a Ravenclaw, slightly. Richard Fox, another Ravenclaw, just shook his head and turned back to Kurt and Ginta to resume their discussions about mutations, demons, and magic.

Logan pulled the two girls toward the steps and shoved them until they sat on the bottom step. "One of the rules is to work as a team. A team is only as weak as the weakest member. If you two don't like each other than that's tough shit because you're going to learn to work together!"

Mariska bowed her blonde head. "Yes, Wolverine."

Marny stuck her nose into the air and turned away from them. "You are not my father or even the Dark Lord. What makes you think…?" Marny struggled against the hand wrapped around her throat.

"Did you say Dark Lord?" Sirius had climbed to his feet the moment that he had seen Logan move. "Lift her left sleeve, Wolverine."

Wolverine pulled up the left sleeve of the leather uniform. There, etched into the girl's skin, was the Dark Mark. The snake writhed as it darkened. "What's happening?" Logan dropped Marny to the ground as Sirius and several of the students pulled out their wands.

"She's a Death Eater. And Voldemort's calling her." Sirius watched Marny grab her arm in pain.

"He will destroy you Mudbloods!" Marny scrambled to her feet and ran toward the lake.

"Stop her!" Sirius fired a stunner at the fleeing girl just as Sam got a running start.

Sam's lower body disappeared into a column of flame and smoke moments before he slammed into Marny. "Gotcha!" They rolled down the hill slightly. "You're not going anywhere."

Piotr had changed into Colossus and easily lifted the girl as Sam pulled her wand from the pocket along the side of her thigh. He slid it into his sleeve as he and Piotr marched Marny back to the class. Piotr threw her to the ground as Veronica took the girl's wand from Sam.

"Good work, Colossus, Cannonball. Wolfsbane, keep her there." Veronica patted the red furred wolf growling at the cowering girl. The ash griffin that had attacked Allison that morning was shrieking at Marny as well. "Good idea, Paws. Miss Sauls?"

"Yes, Lioness." Jessica stepped forward slightly. "I want you and Colossus to go and get the Headmaster. Tell the gargoyle that it's an emergency and it'll let you pass."

"Yes, ma'am." Jessica grabbed Piotr's hand and the two of them ran into the castle as Remus finally emerged from the forest with the last group.

Marina Alba, a Slytherin, ran over to her tied up friend. "What are you doing? Let Marny go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Alba." Veronica turned to the young lady.

"Why not?"

"She's a servant of Voldemort." Veronica watched as Marina rounded on her friend.

"How could you? You promised that you wouldn't join him." Marina stared disbelievingly at the girl on the ground.

"Why would I promise a half-blood like you anything?" Marny turned her head slightly so that she couldn't see Marina.

"You know why I'm only half. Mother was raped by a Muggle. She had no choice but she never turned to serve him because of the pain." Marina dropped to the ground beside her friend. "You always told me that your father wanted you to serve him but you didn't."

"So I lied. What's it to you?"

Sirius stepped forward. "Don't think you can get out. My brother tried and he died for that effort. To this day, I don't know who killed him."

"My family is safe." Marny glared at Sirius. "You are a blood traitor."

"I might be a blood traitor but at least I'm free to live my life as I want." Sirius whirled around on his heel and stomped away from her.

Veronica jabbed her wand at Marny. "_Silencio_!" She turned to Marina. "Come on. She's made her choice and she's not going to change her mind."

Marina nodded slightly. "It's a shame. She really is quite brilliant."

"Most of those that follow Voldemort are but mostly they're all muscle and no brains." Veronica led Marina over to Regina, Sam, and Roberto. "Now, you need friends that understand you. These three know what it's like to be different. I think you all will become good friends."

Marina bowed her head slightly. "Hello."

Regina smiled as she held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Regina. Want to sit with us at lunch?"

"I'd like that." Marina gave the trio a small smile as Roberto slung an arm around her shoulders.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying. You should be kissing someone." Roberto wiggled his eyebrows slightly. "And I'm glad to volunteer." He grabbed Marina and dipped her.

As he was about to kiss her, Sirius thumped him on the back of his head. "Knock it off, DaCosta. If anyone's going to kiss her, it's going to be him." He pointed at Richard Fox with his hands clenched into fists. "Let her go."

"Of course, Padfoot. I know when I'm beaten." Roberto placed Marina on her feet. "Just remember that if he doesn't treat you right I will pound him within an inch of his life."

Marina looked at the ground as Dumbledore stepped from the castle. She glanced over at her old friend and frowned slightly as Veronica explained what was happening. Wolverine hauled Marny to her feet just as Remus turned to the class.

"The uniforms are to be worn for every class. Failure to do so will earn you a detention. You will be dismissed now so that you may return to your Houses to change back into robes. Classes will dismiss early so that you may change." Remus gave the class a wide smile. "Class is dismissed!"

Regina, Sam and Roberto walked beside Marina, mostly to protect her from the rest of the Slytherins. Richard came over and stood before Marina. Marina glared at him slightly.

"I'm Richard Fox. We take Ancient Runes together." Richard smiled as he lifted Marina's hand to his lips.

"Marina Alba. I need to go." Marina pulled her hand from Richard's and raced into the castle.

Richard sighed deeply. "What did I do?"

"You can't rush her." Regina giggled slightly. "Why don't you join our group for lunch? I'll talk the House Elves into making us a picnic lunch."

"Why invite me? I make her nervous." Richard kicked the grass as they made their way toward the towers.

"Because you like her. This way she'll get to know you before she snogs you." Jarrod had joined them as they climbed the stairs. "Richard, I've known you since we both were in nappies. You're not one to pussyfoot around an idea. She needs time to get to know you and the same goes for you."

"All right. I meet you on the grounds around noon." Richard hurried after Roberto and Rahne as they continued toward the Ravenclaw common room.

"Now we've got to convince Marina that he's good for her." Regina stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady looked down on the thirteen Gryffindors standing before her in their new leather uniforms. "Password?"

Regina smiled slightly. "Gryffindor's Pride."

The portrait swung open and the Gryffindors hurried inside. Regina dropped her bag beside one of the tables and grabbed a quill and some parchment. She quickly penned a note to the House Elves and had Ginny take it to the kitchens while she went to her dorm room and changed her clothes. She knew that Richard and Marina might not like each other but they should be able to get along well enough. They just needed a slight shove in the right direction and she was just the person to do the shoving.


	43. Gambit arrives or Finding Death Eaters

**__****_Author's Notes: ___****I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yahsa characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. Enjoy!**

**__****_I must also thank Argonaut57 of Ficiton Alley for allowing me the use of He-Who-Wears-The-Dorky-Helmet as a way to get across the fact that the wizards need to learn to say VOLDEMORT! or as I like to call him Voldedork. Please go to Fiction Alley and read his stories. You might enjoy them and become as hooked as I am._**

**__****_

* * *

_**

September 16, 1996

Veronica sat in front of Dumbledore's ancient desk with a folder full of reports from the first class of the new DADA. Professor McGonagall was seated beside Veronica. Logan leaned against the fireplace while Veronica tossed report after report in front of Dumbledore. Logan was a bit amazed that the old man hadn't decided to chuck the woman out the door and down the stairs.

"This information doesn't seem to surprise me but we have a slightly larger problem to deal with." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"I'll say. I know the kids have some tough choices but to willingly join that maniac is unacceptable and inexcusable." Veronica surged to her feet in anger.

"She's right, bub. We've got to get his influence out of this school so that we can train these kids right." Logan tossed his cigar butt into the fireplace. "These kids need to learn to work together and they won't do it if they're worried about Death Eaters in their school."

"Are you suggesting, Mr. Logan, that we search each student for the Dark Mark?" Professor McGonagall gazed at the wiry Canadian.

"Shit, yes." Logan moved toward the desk. "We've got to nip the problem in the bud."

"Logan's right. If I have to lift the sleeves of every child in this school I will." Veronica grabbed the reports from the desk. "We found one of Voldemort's supporters and I know we'll find others."

"You-Know-Who is…" Professor McGonagall stared at the growling Logan.

"Will you just say his name? I know Voldedork's suppose to be this super dangerous idiot but he's just a person." Logan pulled out a new cigar.

Veronica looked at her feet as she tried to keep herself from laughing. Once she composed herself she looked up at her former professors. "Logan's right. Fear of a name only intensifies the fear of the man. Voldemort was once a person just like us. He was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle and underneath it all he still is."

Dumbledore shifted his gaze from Veronica to Logan and back again. "Gather all the students in the Great Hall. We'll start to weed them out."

"When we're done there, I think we need to discuss the DADA classes. These kids need a lot of help." Veronica pulled open the door before turning to look at Dumbledore.

"Agreed. You may have the classes whenever you wish." Dumbledore shook his head slightly as Veronica and Logan stepped onto the stairs and disappeared from sight. "We've got a little problem."

"Little problem? Did you see what they were teaching in?" Professor McGonagall glared at Dumbledore. "What exactly were they wearing?"

"I did. I gave them freedom to teach the class as they saw fit. According to Mr. Summers, the students will be able to move a bit more freely in their new uniforms. All the X-Men have those uniforms." Dumbledore climbed to his feet. "I believe we have some Death Eaters to find."

Meanwhile, Veronica and Logan were splitting up their teachers to gather the students.

"We're to get all the students into the Great Hall." Veronica rubbed the back of her neck.

"And then what?" Sirius looked pissed. He knew that it wasn't going to be fun to search each of the students.

"We lift each of their sleeves and weed out the rotten apples." Logan bit down on the end of his cigar. "The sooner we get this done the happier I'll be."

"Right. I'll take the Potions class." Sirius eagerly volunteered as he started to inch toward the stairs.

"Fine but you're going to take Sessho-Maru and Obi-Wan with you. I don't want Severus telling me that you hexed him when you were trying to get the kids." Veronica watched as Sirius's happy face disappeared.

"But Vee…" Sirius looked pleadingly at Veronica and clasped his hands together.

"No buts, just go!" Veronica waved her wand slightly, effectively making Sirius run down the stairs with Sessho-Maru and Obi-Wan hot on his tail. "I'll take Tori and Inu-Yasha with me and get the kids from Divination. Maybe we'll give Trelawney a run for her money."

"Okay. The rest of us will split up and meet you back in the Great Hall." Remus turned to the rest of the teachers. "I'll take Alex and Rin with me to the Care of Magical Creatures Class. I'm sure Hagrid would like to ask you some questions about Ah-Un and Kirara, Rin."

Veronica led Tori and Inu-Yasha up to the North Tower. She pointed out the various portraits as they passed them. One particular knight tried to challenge Inu-Yasha to a duel.

"Come, you knave. Attack me if you dare." The knight pulled out his sword only to have his visor fall over his face.

"Sir Cadogan, it's wonderful to see you again." Veronica stepped close to the portrait.

Sir Cadogan dropped his sword and lifted his visor with both hands. "Do I know thee, kind lady?"

"Of course you do. I'm Veronica Croft." Veronica gave the knight a bright smile.

"Lady Veronica? I was under the impression that you had left the school." Sir Cadogan picked up his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

"Oh, I did but now I'm back. These are some of my friends. This is Lady Tori, Lady of the Western Lands, and Inu-Yasha, her brother-in-law." Veronica motioned Tori and Inu-Yasha forward.

"I ask your forgiveness, sir. I did not know that you were with the ladies." Sir Cadogan bowed low to Inu-Yasha.

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Like you could have hurt me."

"Inu-Yasha." Tori's eyes narrowed slightly.

Inu-Yasha ducked his head slightly as he turned to look at Tori. "Yeah?"

"Do I ask Kagome to say that one word that you hate?" Tori watched Inu-Yasha start to shake his head hurriedly. "Good. I think we need to get to that class you were talking about, Veronica."

"Right. I'll see you around, Sir Cadogan." Veronica waved as she led Tori and Inu-Yasha up the stairs toward the North Tower.

They reached the final landing at the very top of the North Tower. Inu-Yasha looked around for the classroom door. Veronica placed her finger under his chin and tilted his head slightly so that he was looking up at the trap door to the classroom. He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath as the trapdoor opened and the silver ladder descended. Tori thumped him on the back of his head before climbing the ladder to the heavily perfumed room.

She leaned over the opening and looked down at Veronica. "I'm not sure if you should come up here, Veronica."

"Maybe Inu-Yasha should stay down here but I'm coming up there." Veronica climbed the ladder as Inu-Yasha caught a whiff of the perfumed air floating down to his sensitive nose.

"What the hell is she burning up there?" Inu-Yasha jumped slightly when Veronica glared down at him. "I'll wait here."

Veronica turned around and looked at the gathered third years sitting in the overly warm room. "Professor Trelawney, Professor Dumbledore would like all the students and teachers to gather in the Great Hall. Immediately."

Professor Sybil Trelawney looked at Veronica and Tori through her oversized spectacles. Her dreamy voice made Veronica's teeth grind together in anger. "What is this all about, my dears?"

"We just want all the students and teachers in the Great Hall. You have ten minutes to get your asses down there." Tori reached for the trapdoor and flung it open. "Now move it!"

None of the students moved. Instead they looked at their teacher. Professor Trelawney batted her eyes slightly. "My students do not leave my classroom on the orders of an usurper."

Veronica glanced at Tori. "Usurper?"

"Perhaps I shall tell you your future, dear woman, since you are unable to do so yourself." Tori straightened to her full height of five foot six and glared at the so-called seer. "I see you flying out that open window if you don't let these kids get down to the Great Hall."

"You are a seer?"

"A dream seer, dear, the rarest form of a seer." Tori started to stalk toward the woman. "I can see many futures. For example, I see Harry defeating Voldemort and his followers with help from his friends and schoolmates. I also see Veronica having triplets, one boy and two girls." She threw a look over her shoulder at the astonished Veronica. "If these students do not get down that ladder and to the Great Hall, I see me ripping all your hair out and kicking your ass down the stairs." Tori's hair moved slightly as if on an invisible wind. "Now move it!"

The students grabbed their bags and hurried toward the ladder. One of the girls screamed at the sight of Inu-Yasha at the foot of the ladder. Veronica scrambled down the ladder first to show the girl that Inu-Yasha was harmless, mostly. The students ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall. They didn't notice four girls, a boy, and a man with glowing red eyes. Most of the classes were already in the Great Hall as Veronica, Tori, and Inu-Yasha made their way down the front stairs. Veronica walked right past the man as he held open his arms.

"Mon chérie. It is good to see you again." The man with the red eyes started across the Entrance Hall as Veronica looked into the Great Hall only to see Regina cowering near the door.

"Regina, love. Did someone call me mon chérie?" Veronica watched Regina nod her head slightly. "Did you happen to write to Remy?"

"Yes, ma'am." Regina's voice barely carried on the air as Remus stepped from the Great Hall with Logan and Sirius right behind him.

Veronica glanced over her shoulder and saw him. Remy LeBeau. Her best friend from New Orleans. The man that had taught Regina how to gamble at the tender age of six. "Remy. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, chérie." He took Veronica's hands into his, effectively ignoring the slight growls coming from Logan and Remus. He kissed both her cheeks before placing a kiss on her lips. "When Regina told me that you were teaching here in England, I knew that I had to come."

"Remy, I told you before. I don't date friends."

"Yeah. She doesn't date anyone anymore either." Remus stepped up to Veronica's side and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"And who are you?" Remy's eyes narrowed slightly at the arm draped around the woman he thought of as his.

"This is Remus Lupin, my husband." Veronica smiled up at Remus.

"Mon chérie, you wound me." Remy pretended to hold his heart. "Whatever will I do?"

"How about find a new chick?" Logan was biting on the end of his cigar so hard Veronica thought he was going to swallow the end of it.

Remy ignored Logan as he turned to the five students behind him. "I escorted these students here from New Orleans."

Veronica took a step forward. "Please come into the Great Hall. We'll give you a proper welcome in few moments." The four girls nodded slightly and hurried into the Great Hall with the boy fast on their heels. Veronica turned to Remy. "We could use your help, Remy."

"But of course, chérie." Remy followed after Veronica.

Remus and Logan were both growling again. Sirius was leaning against the doorjamb with a know it all smirk across his face. Remy nodded as Veronica turned on her heel and made her way into the Great Hall just as the last of the students hurried down the stairs after Alex and Lorna.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall as the students made their way to their House tables. Regina had managed to put the new students at the Gryffindor Table while Remy followed Veronica, Remus, Logan, and Sirius to the front of the room. All of the teachers were standing there with the exception of Professor Trelawney, who was at the back of the room trying to hide behind her many shawls.

"Attention please." Everyone in the Great Hall quieted immediately. "It has been brought to my attention that there are Death Eaters among the students." This simple sentence caused the students to start talking again. Dumbledore held up his hands slightly, effectively making the room silent once more. "We are going to find the supporters of Voldemort…" There was a slight shiver running through the students.

Logan stepped forward and removed his cigar from his mouth. "Knock it off! It's just a name! We've got an enemy, Magneto, who has given us more trouble than Voldedork and his Meath Beaters…" Everyone gave slight laughs at these names. "…But we don't go around calling him He-Who-Wears-the-Dorky-Helmet." Several more twitters of laughter sounded from the students. The X-Men students shot looks at each other before bursting out with laughter. Harry also laughed along, since Regina had told him all about Magneto. Logan turned back to Dumbledore. "They're all yours."

"Thank you, Logan." Dumbledore looked out over all the students. "I ask that as we approach you, you lift your sleeves so that we can be sure that you are not a …" He looked at Logan, who grinned and nodded. "…Death Eater."

Veronica, Obi-Wan, Tori, and Logan made their way down the Gryffindor Table. Professor McGonagall followed right behind them so that she could help bind any that needed it. The first group they came to was Harry and everyone from Sixth Year. One by one they lifted their sleeves to reveal untattooed arms. Veronica nodded as she examined each one and made sure that there were no glamour charms on the arms in question. She then passed each student to Obi-Wan and Logan who both could tell if someone was lying to them. They also nodded and passed them to Tori who smiled and said that they were free to go. They sat back at the Gryffindor Table and waited for them to finish searching for Death Eaters. They moved onto the Fifth Years and followed the same process. Eventually each year was cleared. Veronica paused slightly before she started to search the Seventh Years. She looked over at the other Tables and saw that there were close to a dozen students standing with their heads bowed and their wands in Dumbledore's hands. She saw that most of them were in Slytherin and in Seventh Year. Not including Marny, there were five Seventh Years tied up at the Staff Table, Hera, Leila, Eric, Ares, and Alger. There were also several students from Sixth Year, Draco Malfoy not among them. This surprised Veronica because she thought that Allison and Malfoy would have been in with those groups. Either they had really excellent charms on them or they had yet to take the Mark. What had really shocked Veronica, and even Remus, were the numbers from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. At least four were darting looks at the doors trying to gauge the distance to make a break for it. Cho was crying because her best friend, Marietta, had the Dark Mark etched into her arm along with Elliott Molina. Also with them were Michael Corner and Zechariah Smith. Michael was trying to talk his way out of the mess he had gotten himself into. Veronica turned back to the Gryffindor Seventh Years. Each one pulled up their sleeves. Veronica smiled softly as she tapped each arm. When she reached Greg Harvey, his left arm started to glow a soft red color. Veronica started to remove each of the charms that covered his left arm. Once she was finished she had tears in her eyes. There burned into Greg's arm was the Dark Mark.

"You followed in the footsteps of one that my brother called friend." Veronica shoved him toward Obi-Wan. "How many of your friends have you betrayed to that maniac?"

"None of your business, you stupid little Mudblood." Greg struggled against Obi-Wan as Professor McGonagall placed a binding charm on him. "The Dark Lord will have you!"

"I've heard that before." Veronica turned on her heel swiftly to hide the tears starting to leak from the corners of her eyes. "I think we should call the Aurors."

"Of course, Professor Lupin." Professor McGonagall wrapped an arm around Veronica's shoulders as Severus ran from the Great Hall to call the Aurors.

Within minutes, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, who had come out of retirement, and three other Aurors that Veronica didn't recognize where leading the bound students from the Great Hall and the castle. Dumbledore watched silently. He was saddened that they had found a dozen Death Eaters in the school but he was grateful that Veronica and her "allies" were there to help flush them out.

"Now that the search is over, I'm going to turn this assembly over to the Defense professors." Dumbledore bowed slightly to Veronica. "Professor." He left the Great Hall with the five new students following after him.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Veronica perched herself onto the Staff Table as the students squirmed slightly in their seats. "We've only had one class so far but what we saw was awful. We're making a few changes to your schedules. Instead of you only having six DADA classes, you will have two everyday. Fourth Year and up, forget your weekends, because you're going to have physical training on Saturdays. You will learn how to defend yourselves and your families. You will learn how to fight with weapons and wands. When we are finished with you, you will be able to fight no matter the situation. You will know when the situation calls for you to fight." Veronica slid off the table. "Our classes will be held outside until further notice. Dismissed."

Remy watched as the students gathered their things and hurried from the Great Hall. "You always did have a way with words, chérie."

"Shove it, Remy. I'm not in the mood." Veronica stomped past him and out the Front Doors.

Remy looked at everyone gathered around him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. Her hormones are a little out of control." Sirius stuck out a hand. "I'm Sirius. Paws has told me all about you, Gambit."

"A pleasure, Sirius." Gambit shook the extended hand. "Why do I get the feeling that I am not welcome here?"

"Probably because Vee's pregnant and her hormones are going crazy." Sirius led Remy away from the other teachers. "Come on. I'll explain everything to you. Just remember not to mess with her at that time of the month." Remy's laugh echoed through the halls and corridors.

**_

* * *

Yes, folks. Gambit has arrived at Hogwarts. Will he and Sirius be able to behave themselves around all the young ladies? Or will Veronica have to beat them over the head? _**


	44. Who wants to be an Animagus?

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. _****_ Enjoy!_**

September 16, 1996

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat slightly as he watched the professors gathered around him. They had added several since Thursday. The first were the ones that were in fact over five hundred years old. Inu-Yasha and his mate, Kagome, had volunteered to watch over the students outside at the lake. Miroku and Sango were…well he didn't want to know where they were. Lord Sessho-Maru and Lady Tori were sitting next to Remus and Veronica Lupin and talking about the next class that would have the Fourth through Seventh Years in it. Shippo and Rin were outside getting to know the teens that were out there. Jaken was down in the kitchens trying to tell the House Elves what to cook for his master and mistress. Then there were the ones from outer space. Obi-Wan sat to the right of Veronica while he had allowed his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, to join the teens outside. Kirara was winding her way among the professors, begging for any scraps that could be given. He watched as Veronica leaned over to feed the cat demon, all the while listening to the conversation between the three men seated near her. These people had met up with Veronica and Remus at Diagon Alley on Saturday. Sirius Black was chatting with Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as Veronica had called him, about Veronica and her daughter, Regina. This was one way for Sirius to learn everything that had happened to Veronica over the years. Nebula, or Smokescreen, and her boyfriend, Chris were seated at the far side of the table talking with Kurt and Hakkaku. Veronica and Remus were arguing over the number of egg rolls that were on her plate. The man didn't know not to mess with a pregnant woman's food, especially when she has cravings. Thankfully Logan, or Wolverine, as he was becoming known to the school, was outside. He was in charge of the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Years that were having a picnic by the lake. After the fright that most of the school had had about of the Death Eaters that had been hiding among the students, it was a good idea that Regina and Harry had brought up to him. It was a way for all the Houses to unite with each other and to introduce the young Mutants that were now attending the school. He turned slightly as he heard Ororo and Jean talking about a book on Japanese demons. Henry McCoy was seated close to the Gryffindor Table and talking with Scott Summers and Severus Snape. They were discussing what the X-Men would be teaching the students. Severus had reluctantly accepted the new professors. Dumbledore thought that he had done so because of Veronica. Professor McGonagall was talking with Koga and Ayame about classes and anything else that came to mind. Dumbledore never noticed that Veronica had climbed to her feet and was standing beside his chair.

"Headmaster?" Veronica laid a hand on his shoulder.

Dumbledore turned his head slightly so that he was gazing up at the young woman. "Yes, Professor Croft?"

"I just wanted to know how you feel about the new DADA classes."

"I believe that you and your friends are going to be wonderful teachers." He climbed slowly to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish for the governors."

"Of course, Headmaster." Veronica watched the old man make his way to the doors of the Great Hall.

Remus laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's hard to believe that Albus is such an old man." Veronica turned slightly to face Remus. "If I ever get that old, just shoot me."

"Never." Remus kissed her cheek gently. "Come on. We've got a class to teach."

Veronica rolled her eyes as the many professors made their ways to their classrooms. As she and Remus stepped into the Entrance Hall, they saw the Seventh Years hurrying to their common rooms to change into their new uniforms. Her eyes skimmed over the crowd and took notice that none of the X-Men students were among the milling teens. She nodded slightly knowing that those students, along with the Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Years, were outside already. Remus hurried her outside. Once they were on the stairs that led to the grounds, Veronica saw Logan and Regina sparring in the center of a crowd of students.

"She's learned much, _mon_ _ami_." Remy draped an arm around Veronica's shoulders, making Remus growl at him.

"Yeah. She's about to learn even more." Veronica shrugged off his arm and hurried down the stairs.

"I must be losing my touch. It used to be that she would laugh at me when I did things like that." Remy turned to look at Remus.

Remus grabbed Remy by the lapels of his duster and jerked him forward until Remy was less than an inch from his face. "Let me remind you to keep your hands off my wife."

"What will you do if I don't?" Remy looked into Remus's blazing amber eyes.

"I'll rip you to shreds and feed your bits to the giant squid."

"You do not look like Wolverine."

"Wolverine is a gentleman compared to me. Just remember not to mess with this wolf's mate or you might live to regret it." Remus shoved Remy away from him before turning to look down at the courtyard filling with students.

Remus hurried down the stairs. The students were lounging on the grass and talking quietly among themselves. He watched Regina flip over Logan and manage to avoid his claws.

"Come on, old man. You can take a little girl." Regina stuck her tongue out at Logan as she had been taught.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rosie." Logan circled around her carefully.

"You never could before." Regina flipped over Logan as he lunged for her. "You missed."

Veronica pushed her way through to the edge of the crowd of students. "Enough, you two."

"But Mother." Regina straightened her uniform slightly as Logan's claws slid back into his arms.

"I don't need to be taking you to the Hospital Wing. And you should know better." Veronica moved back through the crowd as the rest of the Seventh Years hurried down the front steps to the castle.

Veronica moved toward the rest of the teachers. Chris and Nebula were seated on a boulder set away from most of the group. Harry handed Professor McGonagall Leo so that he would be safe during the class. There was a smaller chance of him getting injured during Transfiguration anyhow. Severus made his way down the steps of the castle carrying a large box. None of the teens could see inside of the box but Veronica knew what it contained. The Animagus potion. The one potion that would be able to tell a person what their form could be. Severus sat the box at Veronica's feet.

"I hope that this will be enough, Professor Lupin." Severus motioned to the box.

Veronica mentally counted the number of students in the class before looking into the box. "I take it that there are several trays in here."

"Yes. There are three trays with about sixty phials on each." Severus crossed his arms slightly.

"That should be more than enough." Veronica gave Severus a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Professor Snape."

Severus turned on his heel and made his way back into the castle. Remus made his way over to Veronica and looked down at the box.

"What did he bring us?" Remus tapped the box with his foot lightly.

"Nothing that you should worry about." Veronica looked out over the students and saw that the Seventh Years and the X-Men students were wearing their uniforms. "May I have your attention!" All the students turned to look at her and the other DADA professors. "I will ask each House to stand so that we may transfigure your clothes into your training uniforms. Gryffindor!" Thirty teens climbed to their feet. As soon as Veronica changed their robes into the skin tight uniforms, they resumed their seats on the grass. "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff teens scrambled to their feet and just as quickly sat back down. "Ravenclaw!" The teens hurried to their feet and carefully examined their uniforms as they resumed their seats. "Slytherin!" Not one of the teens climbed to their feet. Veronica snapped her fingers once and changed their uniforms were they sat. "If they don't fit right, then it's your own fault for not standing when I called on you." Veronica straightened slightly. "Today we will be learning about Animagi. Does anyone know how Animagi differ from, let's say, werewolves?" Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had raised their hands as had most of Ravenclaw. "Let's call on…Miss…Davidson."

A Fifth Year Gryffindor jumped to her feet and twisted her hands. Victoria Davidson was small, weight wise, for her age but she towered over Ginny by a good six inches. "An Animagus can willingly turn into an animal. But a werewolf is forced into the transformation."

"Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Davidson. That is correct. We also have a mutant who can change her form. Wolfsbane, would you please demonstrate?"

"Yes, Lioness." Rahne climbed to her feet and shifted into her red wolf form. Slowly she started to shift back into her human form but stopped half way. She walked around the class for a moment before shifting all the way into her human form.

"Thank you, Wolfsbane." Veronica turned back to the class. "You might be wondering how she's able to do this. She is a Mutant that has the ability to change her form. A Metamorphic Mutant. Rare but not unheard of. There are others that are Metamorphic Mutants, such as Cannonball, Shadow Cat, and Colossus. They can each change their form at will. Rahne is the only one that can change into an animal just like an Animagus. If Padfoot would demonstrate, we'll get on with this afternoon's lesson."

"Why don't you demonstrate?" Sirius turned to look at Veronica.

"I can't transform because I'm PREGNANT. Can you understand that, Padfoot?" Veronica had yanked her wand from the slim pocket along her thigh, making Sirius jump behind Sessho-Maru.

"Gotcha." Sirius dared to peek around the demon lord only to duck back again.

"Get out here, coward." Remus grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him out in front of the laughing students. "He was able to face Bellatrix and death but not you. Go figure." He rolled his eyes as Sirius ran back behind Sessho-Maru. "You'd better transform before Lioness does something that you won't like."

"Like rip off your bits and use them for bait." Veronica glared at Sirius through narrowed eyes.

Sirius decided that it was for the best if he just got it over with. He came out from behind Sessho-Maru and changed into a large black dog. He barked several times before a tawny griffin joined him and screeched in his ear. Suddenly there was a white dog sitting beside both of them. It was taller than the trees and had blood red eyes. Tori shook her head as she stepped before the class.

"This is Lord Sessho-Maru's true form. When he is really angry or annoyed, he'll change into a large white dog." Tori crossed her arms and glared up at her husband. "Are you going to change back?"

The dog quickly shrank until Sessho-Maru was once again standing beside his mate. "Now you know that not only mutants, witches, and wizards can change like this. _Akumas_ can as well. You never know if a demon is among your people or not."

"That's interesting." Draco glared from his spot at the back of the class.

"What we are going to do today is work on the Animagus Transformation. Anyone that has a form will have a special class in the evenings. The first thing that you have to do is take this potion. It will put you to sleep so I suggest that you lay down immediately after taking it. You'll be out anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour. Anyone without a form will have the evenings free to pursue their own training." Veronica started to reach into the box when Logan laid a hand on her forearm. "What, Wolverine?"

"We should go over the rules so that anyone that didn't hear 'em this morning will know what they are." Logan crossed his arms as Veronica stood up again.

"You're right. I expect everyone to listen carefully and obey these rules or there will be hell to pay. And trust me, you don't want to mess with me." Veronica took a deep breath. "Rule number One – When one of us tells you to do something, you do it. No questions asked. Rule Number Two – Don't piss Wolverine off. He might take off your heads."

Logan stepped forward. "Rule Number Three – You will wear these uniforms to class. None of this idiotic robe stuff. You'll need to move and these uniforms will do just that."

"Rule Number Four – You will call us by our codenames while in class." Scott moved to stand with Veronica and Logan. "None of this Professor stuff. Rule Number Five – You will work as a team. You have a war to fight and you'll need all the help you can get."

"Our codenames are – Lioness, Moony, Padfoot, Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Phoenix, Polaris, Havok, Cyclops, Koga, Lord Sessho-Maru, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Ah-Un, Jaken, Smokescreen, Chris, Master Kenobi, Anakin, Rin, Gambit, Lady Tori, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku." Veronica watched as each of the teachers waved slightly or bowed. "Some of the students also have codenames. During class or in a fight, they will be known by them. They are – Paws, Dazzler, Sunspot, Rogue, Iceman, Cannonball, Shadow Cat, Psyche, Colossus, Wolfsbane, and Sunfire. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good. I'll pass out the phials. Once you receive the potion, take it. We'll talk to you one by one as you awaken."

Veronica walked through the students and handed each one a phial. The only one that she didn't give one to was Regina since she already knew her forms. Regina watched as one by one the students slipped into a deep sleeplike trance. Harry had his arm slung over his eyes as if to keep the sun from blinding him. Regina walked through the students and saw several of them twitching slightly.

"Mother?" Regina glanced at Veronica talking softly with Tori, Kagome, and Sango.

"What is it, Paws?" Veronica moved to stand beside Regina.

"Is it normal for them to twitch like that?" Regina stared at the student twitching slightly at her feet.

"Yeah. Most will twitch like that when they don't have a form. But few who do have forms twitch like that." Veronica glanced at Sirius. "Padfoot did."

Sirius looked up for the parchment that Remus had written several notes on. "I did not!"

"Did too. I was there remember." Veronica stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"How could I forget?" Sirius whipped his head around as the first student started to come around. "I should have known that Harry would be the first to wake up."

Veronica knelt next to Harry as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Tell me what you saw, Harry."

Harry looked up at his aunt and gave a small smile. "I saw…I saw… a black peregrine falcon with a lightning bolt of white feathers above its left eye."

Veronica leaned a bit closer. "Were there any others?"

Harry gave a short nod. "Two others."

"Tell me later, Harry." Veronica twisted slightly when she saw Ginny starting to come around as well. "Did you see anything, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded vigorously. "I saw a hawk of some kind and a Snidget."

"Rare but not unheard of. Considering that you are a fair flyer I would think that you would be a type of bird." Veronica gave Ginny's shoulder a slight squeeze as Hermione and Ron started to come around. "Of course the four of you would be the first ones to wake." Veronica looked at Hermione trying to take deep breaths. "Well, Miss Granger?"

"A Unicorn. I didn't think that you could become a magical creature." Hermione turned to Ron as he gave her a big grin. "What about you, Ron?"

"An Aethonan. A great big chestnut horse with a bright red mane and tail." Ron pulled Hermione over to him.

Veronica rose to her feet as a Fifth Year Gryffindor jerked herself up into a sitting position. "Are you alright, Miss Davidson? Did you have a form?"

"A small white fox." Victoria Davidson looked up at Veronica. "What kind of fox is white?"

"An Arctic fox. A rare animal indeed." Scott stood over the girl. "We've got more waking, Lioness."

Veronica nodded. "Right, Cyclops. Everyone spread out." Veronica turned to Regina. "That includes you, Paws."

"Yes, Lioness." Regina hurried over to kneel between Marina and Jessica. It surprised her how fast the two girls had become friends. "Hey, Jess. How'd you sleep?"

"What truck ran over me?" Jessica rubbed the back of her head as Marina rolled over onto her stomach.

"I don't know but it hit me, too." Marina glanced at Regina, who was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. "What are you smiling at?"

"It's not like the Blackbird landed on ya." Regina giggled as the two girls glared at her. "Did either of you have a form?"

"I did." Jessica and Marina had spoken at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "You did. What was it?"

Jessica grinned slightly. "My form was a white tiger."

"Mine was an arctic wolf." Marina looked around her. "Was I the only Slytherin to wake up?"

"So far. Harry's got a form but then again so do Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." Regina scrambled to her feet as Jessica looked over toward the new students.

"Doesn't look like any of the X-Men have a form." Jessica followed Regina's lead and climbed shakily to her feet.

"At least not yet." Regina rubbed the back of her neck. "Lioness said that most people wouldn't have a form. I guess that means that we're some of the lucky ones."

"Different you mean." Marina looked around at the rest of the class. "It doesn't look like that many from any of the Houses have forms."

Luna Lovegood was slowly starting to sit up. "Which way did the Crumple-Horned Snorkack go?"

"A what?" Regina knelt next to her.

"Never mind. It would take too long to explain it to you." Luna flipped her hair away from her face.

Regina rolled her eyes slightly. "Did you see a form, Luna?"

"Yes." Luna brushed the grass from her skirt.

"What was it?" Marina leaned forward slightly.

"I saw a cheetah." Luna looked up at the older girls.

"You saw the fastest animal on the planet?" Jessica gaped at the younger Ravenclaw.

Luna nodded as Draco started to come around. "It looks like Draco has a form."

"I wonder what it is." Regina scrambled to her feet and made her way over to Draco. "What did you see, Malfoy?"

"I'm not pursuing my form." Draco crossed his arms angrily.

"Why not, Malfoy? Afraid it's too wimpy?" Harry made his way over to the girls and Draco.

"I've already been this form." Draco glared at his archenemy.

"It can't be any worse than the white ferret you were in Fourth Year." Harry watched Draco's face turn red with anger. "I don't believe it. Your form is a white ferret!"

Ron whipped around to look at Harry and Regina laughing at the fuming Draco. "Do you mean we get to see the Amazing Bouncing Ferret again?"

Regina looked at Ron's hopeful face. "I guess so." She looked from the laughing boys to the fuming one. "Anyone care to fill me in on the joke?"

"You had to be there, Reggie." Harry laughed while trying not to get hit by Malfoy.

"Really?" Regina looked between Ron and Harry. "Was it that funny?"

"No. These two think it was hilarious but Malfoy could have really been hurt." Hermione came up behind them.

"Hermione, you always ruin a good thing." Ron draped his left arm across Hermione's shoulders.

"Malfoy could really have been hurt that day." Hermione scowled at Ron's smiling face. "Why are the two of bringing this up now?"

Regina leaned over so that the rest of the waking students couldn't hear her. "Malfoy's an animagus and his form just happens to be a white ferret."

Hermione covered her mouth to keep laughing out loud. "I don't believe it."

Regina shook her head as she made her way through the stirring students. She knelt between Beth and Lindsey. "Hey, girls."

"How can you be so happy when we've got killer headaches?" Beth ran her hand through her shoulder length black hair.

"Really." Lindsey laid her forehead on one of her knees. "I guess you want to know what our forms are."

"You guessed it." Regina gave them a mischievous smile.

"Mine was a red-tail hawk." Lindsey flopped back onto the grass.

"I'm a red fox." Beth glanced over at her sister. "Do you think Katie, Tabby, and Justin will have forms?"

"They might." Lindsey looked over to Katie, Tabby, and Justin. "Let's ask them."

Lindsey and Beth climbed to their feet. They both clutched their heads as Scott and Jean made their way over

to the small group.

Jean rushed over to Lindsey and helped her sit back on the grass. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine." Lindsey lowered her head slightly.

"What about you, Miss Byars?" Scott rubbed his hand across Beth's back.

"I think I'm alright." Beth took several deep breaths. "We wanted to check on our friends."

"Just stay put, kid." Logan towered over the two teens. "I'll check on them."

"I'll help." Inu-Yasha jumped over to Tabby and Katie and helped them to sit up as Logan helped Justin.

"You okay, brat?"

Katie straightened her glasses as she turned and looked at Inu-Yasha. "I'm fine, sir." She looked around at

the still sleeping teens. "Why haven't they awakened yet?"

"Probably because the potion is still working on them." Beth and Lindsey had finally made their way over to their friends. "Did you have a form, sis?"

Katie nodded. "Sure did. My form is a red wolf."

"Not bad. Wolves are pack animals as are most of the forms given today. There are a few that are solitary but most everyone has a pack animal." Inu-Yasha shot a look at Tabby. "What about you?"

"I saw an eagle owl." Tabby bowed her head slightly. _I won't be a part of the pack._

"Well, we need more eyes in the sky." Logan thumped her on the back.

Tabby blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you, sir."

Logan didn't hear the tears in Tabby's voice as he looked down at Justin. "What did you see, bub?"

"A brown bear." Justin shrugged slightly. "I guess that's appropriate. I mean I do like to sleep and eat."

"Brown bears can be ferocious when attacked." Veronica stood over the Justin, Tabby, and Katie. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think we're all fine, Pro…Lioness." Tabby bit the inside of her cheek to remind herself not to call Veronica

Professor.

"Good. It'll be a while before everyone else wakes up." Veronica started to write down the names of all the students that had animagus forms as Susan Bones rubbed her forehead and sat up.

"That hurt." Susan looked up at Sessho-Maru, who was helping her sit up.

"Did you see a form, pup?" Sessho-Maru gently rubbed Susan's back.

Susan nodded as she took several deep breaths. "I saw a snow leopard."

"Interesting." Sessho-Maru rose to his full height. "We must put Miss Bones on the list of students that are Animagi."

"Got her." Veronica wrote each name and what their form was. "I'll make a schedule for this training."

"Who all is on the list, Lioness?" Logan moved through the rest of the waking students who were shaking their heads as their friends asked if they were going to be Animagi.

"Let's see." Veronica looked down her list. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jessica, Victoria, Marina, Beth, Tabby, Katie, Lindsey, Justin, Draco, Luna, and Susan all have Animagi forms."

"Looks like we're going to have a half-way decent class." Sirius watched the teens gather their things and

hurry back into the castle.

"Schedules for Animagus training will be passed out tonight at supper!" Veronica's shouts traveled after the students. "As usual they're in a hurry to get away from the lot of you."

"Us?" Alex draped an arm across Veronica's shoulders. "I was told how much homework you like to give out."

"Do you want to be four inches tall again, Havok?" Veronica's eyes narrowed as she glared at Alex. "Because if you do I can make it permanent."

Alex held up his hands in defeat. "I give."

Logan watched Veronica move toward Kagome, Sango, Ororo, Jean, and Lorna. "At least you learn fast, kid."

Richard Fox made his way over to Veronica, Kagome, Sango, Ororo, Jean, and Lorna. "Excuse me, Professors."

"Mr. Fox, what can we help you with?" Kagome smiled softly, putting the young man at ease.

"I think you should know that I also have a form." Richard bowed his head slightly.

"Why didn't you say anything, Mr. Fox?" Ororo's soft voice made Richard look up at her.

"I'm not sure. I think it was because so few are Animagi." Richard looked around the women.

"Well, I'll put your name on the list. What animal did you see?" Veronica wrote Richard's name down on

her list.

"I saw two. One was a timber wolf." Richard stopped when Veronica held up her hand.

"Those with more than one form will be in a special class. Tell me in that class, okay?"

"Sure, Professor. I'd better head to the library." Richard hiked his book bag higher onto his shoulder.

"That gives us five kids with more than one form." Lorna watched the men start to organize the first years that had come out the front doors.

"Well, we'll worry about that later." Veronica started toward the first years when Remus hurried over to her. "What is it, Moony?"

"We're just going to go over some defensive spells and moves with the first years, if you want to go and work on those schedules." Remus watched his wife carefully. It wouldn't do for him to wind up in the Hospital wing because he made her angry.

"Good idea. I'll take Henry, Remy, Sessho-Maru, and Obi-Wan with me. We'll work on them together." Veronica watched as the four men she had mentioned moved toward them. "Is that okay with you?"

"They better keep their hands to themselves." Remus kissed Veronica quickly, making some of the first year boys pretend to gag with the girls sighed with happiness.

"They will. You know Sessho-Maru won't let anyone near your mate. We'll be in my office if you need us." Veronica made her way over to the front steps.

Sessho-Maru, Obi-Wan, Remy, and Henry followed after her. They knew that they were going to have a lot of work to do.


	45. More Animagi

**_AN: This is kind of a filler chapter. But I must make this notation here. AndiLyn, Tony, and Karina are all real people. They are friends and family that I put in nad created their animals myself I hope you enjoy._**

September 16, 1996

Veronica shuffled several pieces of parchment on her desk before starting to write out the schedules for the students that were to become Animagi. Sessho-Maru sat at his desk near one of the six windows in the new expanded DADA office. It looked like he was starting a bit of research on Animagi over the centuries. Obi-Wan stood beside one of the windows and watched the DADA class taking place on the ground five floors below him. Remy, meanwhile, was talking with Henry about the last class.

"I can't believe these children wouldn't listen to Veronica. Normally she would not even stand to have a student talk back to her much less ignore her instructions." Remy shuffled his deck of cards.

"I know what you mean. When John first came to the school, she would have to give him detention to keep him from disrupting her class." Henry looked up from a book on the Founders that Veronica had given him to do research for her. She was still having a hard time trying to find anything on Esmeralda and her powers. "Maybe her pregnancy is making her somewhat relaxed."

"I doubt that, Hank." Veronica shuffled a few pieces of parchment. "I just know when it's time to give up on someone. Slytherins have always hated Gryffindors and I was a Gryffindor therefore they will always hate me."

A knock sounded on the door to the office. Remy shrugged as he made his way over to the door. A young girl stood on the other side of the door with an older girl and boy right behind her. Remy ushered them into the office.

"What can we help you with, _petit_?" Remy knelt in front of the girls and boy.

The boy ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "My name is Tony Nimmo. I was in your last class, Professor Lupin."

Veronica had risen from her chair and made her way over to the children. She shoved Remy's shoulder. "Get out of the way, LeBeau. What can we do for you Mr. Nimmo?"

"I forgot to tell you that I had an Animagus form." Tony bowed his head. He was embarrassed that he had forgotten to tell the professors that information.

Veronica frowned slightly before she turned to the girls. "Miss…"

"Jackman. Andilyn Jackman. I also forgot to tell you my form." The youngest of the children bowed her head. Her light blonde hair shimmered slightly in the candlelight.

"I'm Karina Davidson. I know my little sister told you her form but I didn't let you know that I also have one." The dark-haired girl stood straight and tall. She looked a lot like Victoria Davidson except Victoria had blue eyes and Karina had teal eyes.

"Well. I see I have to fix the schedules a little more." Veronica snapped her fingers and a sheet of parchment flew over to her. "Mr. Nimmo, what's your form?"

"I'm a jaguar." Tony gave a soft smile.

"Interesting. That's the fourth cat we've found." Veronica wrote down what Tony had told her.

"I'm also a cat, Professor. A caracal." Karina shuffled her feet slightly.

"A Persian lynx? Hmm. I think we'll have to do a bit of research on that one." Remy watched Veronica writing furiously on her parchment. "Calm down, _chérie_. We do not want you to…"

"Shut up, Remy, before I beat you senseless." Veronica barely glanced at Remy as she turned to face Andilyn. "And what about you, Miss Jackman?"

"I saw an Alaskan Malamute." Andilyn kicked the stones at her feet.

Veronica scribbled a bit more on her parchment before she looked up at the students. "I'll give each of you a schedule at supper tonight." She watched as the three students hurried out of the office. "What is about you men that makes these kids think they have to hide information from me?"

Henry looked around at the others in the office. "Maybe they're just nervous around us. After all we're supposed to be teaching them how to fight."

Remy had moved away from Veronica when he saw her eyes flash violet with her anger. "Umm…Hank?"

"What?" The blue-furred Mutant barely glanced over his shoulder at the other men.

"You might want to get away from her." Remy noticed that Sessho-Maru and Obi-Wan were inching closer to the window.

"Why would that be?" Henry was still ignoring the warning signs radiating off of Veronica.

Veronica had grabbed one of the canes that were beside the door. "Because you have just pissed off a very pregnant woman." She slammed the cane against his head.

"Oww!" Henry jumped away from Veronica. "That hurt."

"Now you won't piss me off again." Veronica dropped the cane, which clattered loudly on the stone floor. She whirled around and stomped over to her desk and flung herself into her chair.

Obi-Wan turned back to the window before bravely moving toward Veronica. "How are the schedules coming along?"

"I think I've got it worked out. Mondays and Fridays will be for those with more than one form. That includes Harry, Ginny, Ron, Richard, and Regina." Veronica scribbled a bit more on her parchment. "Tuesdays and Thursdays will be for those with only one form. That will be Marina, Susan, Beth, Katie, Justin, Karina, Victoria, Hermione, Andilyn, Tabitha, Luna, Draco, Tony, Jessica, and Lindsey. Wednesdays will have everyone in it. This way everyone will have three days to practice and maybe they'll get it by Christmas."

"But, _mon_ _chérie_. How will the children be able to learn this if you can't transform?" Remy had his back to Veronica so he never saw her draw her wand.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" Veronica smirked as Remy's legs snapped together behind his desk.

"Hell, woman! What are you trying to do to me?" Remy glared at Veronica.

Veronica stalked over to Remy and jabbed him in the chest. "Do NOT call me _chérie_ again. I am pregnant therefore I am NOT able to transform, Madam Pomfrey's orders. Do you UNDERSTAND me?" Remy nodded quickly before Veronica waved her wand at him once again. "_Finite_ _Incantatem_!"

Remy watched as his legs swung free. "You always did have a temper, Veronica."

"Yeah, well, it's now three times as bad. So piss off." Veronica stomped back to her desk and sank into the chair. "Stupid hormones."

Henry sank into his chair, rubbing his sore head while Remy rubbed his legs to make sure the circulation was still flowing. Sessho-Maru watched Veronica for a moment before turning back to his desk. He picked up a small book and started to read. Obi-Wan sighed as he turned back to the window. Veronica noticed the look on Obi-Wan's face. Sessho-Maru knew that Veronica needed time to speak with Obi-Wan.

He rose to his feet and motioned to Remy and Henry. "I believe we should go and check on the class." Obi-Wan started for the door but Sessho-Maru stopped him. "You and Lady Veronica need to talk, my friend."

Veronica watched the others leave the room before she laid the schedule she'd been working on back onto her desk. She waited until the others had left. "What do you need to talk to me about, Obi-Wan?"


	46. Enter the Mystics

September 16, 1996

Veronica watched the others leave the room before she laid the schedule she'd been working on back onto her desk. She waited until the others had left. "What do you need to talk to me about, Obi-Wan?" She conjured to overstuffed chairs and a ceramic tea set.

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh as he sank into one of the chairs that Veronica had conjured. He watched her as she made a pot of tea from some of the herbs that Sessho-Maru had brought for her. "I don't know where to start."

"How about you tell me what happened when Qui-Gon died?" Veronica handed him a cup of tea.

"He was killed by a Sith Lord. You know that. That's when I took Anakin as my apprentice." Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the window. _I wonder if…_

"Don't even contemplate that, Obi-Wan. You wouldn't hit the ground before one of my spells caught you." Veronica's head whipped around at the sound of screams coming from the grounds. "Oh, shit!"

She and Obi-Wan jumped to their feet and hurried to the window. "Who is that, Veronica?" A man in silver and blue armor was facing off against Logan, who had his claws extended.

"No clue but I'm going to find out." Veronica whistled once. Her Firebolt zipped across the room. She swung her leg over the hovering broomstick before pulling Obi-Wan on behind her. "Hang on!"

She and Obi-Wan crashed through the glass window and zoomed to the ground and the strange man. Veronica hovered above the ground as Obi-Wan scrambled off the broom and hurried over to Logan.

"Look, bub. I don't care who the fuck you think you are but ain't no one gonna to hurt these kids. At least not while my claws are still intact." Logan's claws were aimed at the stranger as Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber.

"I am ready for battle." The stranger pulled out his sword.

"Not before we land, Koragg!" A voice boomed above the screams of the running children.

Veronica and Remus looked up and saw five people zooming over on broomsticks. Each one wore a different color. They jumped off their brooms and landed gently on the ground in front of Veronica and Remus.

"Ma'am." The young woman dressed in blue turned to Veronica. "I think you and I better get the children into the castle."

Veronica looked behind her only to find that the prefects had already come out and were now herding the First Years into the castle. "I think that is a moot point."

"Of course." The girl in blue hurried back to the others and stood with them before Koragg.

"I am ready, Rangers." Koragg ignored Logan and Obi-Wan as he turned to face the Rangers.

Veronica took one look at Remus and shook her head while pulling out her wand. "They're not the only ones you're going to have to fight, bucket head."

The man in yellow laughed slightly. "I like that. Bucket Head. That's Koragg's new name."

Logan rolled his eyes slightly. "Shut up, lightning boy."

Veronica shook her head as she looked at the young women in blue and pink. "I think three more guys here has finally made Logan develop foot in mouth syndrome."

"The ability to insert his foot in his mouth while making an ass of himself." The young woman in pink giggled. "I like."

"Well, ladies, shall we show this _boy_ what happens when you piss off a woman?" Veronica raised her wand as the girls grabbed the magic-staffs hanging from their waists.

"Wind power." The girl in pink formed a tornado and spun toward Koragg.

Veronica smiled slightly. "And I like."

The Koragg's shield opened. "Dark Magic Attack!"

"Everyone down!" The man in red yanked Logan and Obi-Wan to the ground as the dark magic flowed from the shield.

Veronica looked up as the cloud of dust cleared. Koragg was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell did he go?"  
The man in red climbed to his feet and looked at Veronica through his helmet. "That's the way Koragg is. He shows up, causes mischief, and disappears."

"Yeah. Well, there was a reason he showed up here at Hogwarts." Veronica crossed her arms and glared at the strangers.

"Of course there was." A man dressed in gold stepped from the forest. He lifted his right arm to his left shoulder and let it drop. "Power down." He walked over to Veronica and lifted her hand to his lips. "I am Daggeron, the Solaris Knight."

"What? The Solaris Knight was just a legend." Veronica took a small step back toward Remus. "It's not possible."

"The Mystics were also legend, Veronica. That doesn't mean that they weren't real." Remus laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I know that." Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that no one's heard of the Mystics or of the Solaris Knight since the time of the Founders."

"That is why you look so familiar." Daggeron watched Veronica for a moment. "I knew Lord and Lady Gryffindor."

Veronica whipped around to stare at Daggeron. "What?!"

"I knew the Founders of this school. I was one of their teachers for sword fighting." Daggeron watched Veronica sway on her feet. "Are you okay, my lady?"

"'_Tis good to see thee again, Sir Daggeron._" Veronica curtsied to the Solaris Knight standing before her.

"Lady Esmeralda? Is that you?" Daggeron watched as Veronica moved toward him.

"_Aye._ _I reside here within Veronica. Please teach her and young Mr. Potter all that you know._" Veronica's body crumpled to the ground as Daggeron jumped forward to catch her before she landed.

"What just happened, Daggeron?" The man dressed in red knelt next to Daggeron and Veronica.

"Power down, Rangers. These people aren't going to hurt you."

The Power Rangers powered down and looked around at the adults gathered around them. There were three young men and two young women. Each was dressed in leather outfits with coordinating colors to their Ranger forms and their capes snapped in the wind. The man in red had dark hair that reminded Remus of James in some ways. He was the unspoken leader of the group. Beside him stood the woman that had been wearing the blue uniform. Her black hair hung straight to the middle of her back. The other woman was obviously her sister since she had the same facial structure and black hair, except hers was cut extremely short and had pink highlights. She leaned against a tree while the yellow Ranger bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. With his bright red hair and sparkling eyes, it was a wonder that he wasn't mistaken for a Weasley. Of course his antics woke Veronica from her faint. The green Ranger was smiling at the group before him. His brown hair reminded Veronica of her days as a teacher in the Muggle world.

"Do you know who they are, Daggeron?" The Red Ranger continued to stare at the woman Daggeron had caught only moments before.

"These folks are the one that Udonna wanted you to learn from." Daggeron looked at the Red Ranger. "You need to learn to control your temper, Nick."

"I can control it just fine." Nick crossed his arms and glared at the Veronica. "What are you looking at?"

Veronica rolled her eyes as she swept Nick's feet from under him. "First lesson, kid. Never let your guard down unless you know that you're with friends."

The Blue and Pink Rangers looked at each other before bursting into giggles. The Yellow Ranger hauled Nick to his feet while the Green Ranger shook his head.

"She's good." The Green Ranger had spoken with a soft Australian accent.

Veronica accepted Daggeron and Remus's help in getting her to her feet. "Thank you. I've had decades of experience." She looked at Daggeron. "Now would you care to explain to me how I know you?"

"I do not know you, my dear lady, but I do know Lady Gryffindor who resides within you." Daggeron gave Veronica a small smile. "Now, may I introduce my students?"

Veronica nodded slightly. "I think that would be the best thing but I believe it would be better for us to meet in the DADA office. There's a bit more privacy there." Veronica bent to retrieve her Firebolt only to find Nick handing it to her.

"Sorry about my attitude earlier." Nick waited for Veronica to take the broom from him. "Daggeron's right. In some ways I do need to control my temper."

"Well, most of us do." Veronica took her broom from Nick before turning to the rest of the group. "Follow me."

"Is the DADA office still behind the classroom?" Daggeron walked beside Veronica and Remus.

"Nope. Dumbledore gave us one of the abandoned classrooms up on the sixth floor." Veronica wearily climbed the steps into the Entrance Hall. "We've got quite a walk."

Daggeron watched Veronica start to climb the stairs. He noticed that she was tired and seemed to be a bit weak. He lagged behind her slightly and motioned to Remus to follow him. "What is wrong with her?"

Remus looked at his wife leaning heavily on the banister. "I'm not sure. She's pregnant with our triplets but I haven't ever seen her look this tired."

Veronica's knees buckled and she almost started to fall back down the stairs. Nick and the Green Ranger caught her and carried her up to the next landing. Remus and Daggeron took the stairs two at a time and arrived on the landing just as Nick and the Green Ranger were laying Veronica on the floor. The Yellow Ranger had taken off his cloak and was covering Veronica with it.

"What's wrong with her?" Nick looked up as Remus dropped to knees beside Veronica.

Remus shook his head slightly as he picked up Veronica's hand and held it tightly. "I'm not sure but I need someone to go and get Madam Pomfrey from the Hospital Wing."

"I'll go." Daggeron looked around at the Rangers. "Madison, come with me."

"Right." Madison flipped her hair over her shoulder as she hurried behind Daggeron.

"Is she going to be okay?" The Yellow Ranger watched as Remus kept stroking her hand.

"No idea, kid." Logan clapped the Yellow Ranger on the shoulder. "But if anyone can fix her up it'll be Poppy."

"Name's Chip." Chip held out his hand to Logan.

"Logan. You've got spunk, kid, but spunk ain't gonna get you anywhere in life." Logan chewed on the end of his cigar.

Chip nodded as the Green Ranger jabbed him in the ribs. "What, Xander?"

"I think she's coming around." Xander pointed to Veronica moaning on the floor.

Chip knelt on the left side of Veronica as Remus and Nick looked on from her right side. Madam Pomfrey hurried down the corridor with Daggeron and Madison right behind her. "Is she coming around?"

"We're not sure, Poppy." Remus climbed to his feet and watched as Madam Pomfrey pushed Nick out of the way.

"I warned you to keep the stress levels down with her. She's going to have problems with this pregnancy already and she does not need to be worrying about everything in the world." She looked up at the men surrounding her and Veronica. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." All the men jumped slightly at the anger in the healer's eyes.

Chip watched as most of the men seemed to cower before this lady but he wasn't afraid. Daggeron had told him that some of the witches in this world could be like fire; if you didn't watch them, they'd burn you. Chip was anxious to get the training that Udonna had told them that they would need to defeat the darkness and evil of the Master. He looked around the group and could see that most of the teachers here were not even witches or wizards. He quickly turned his attention to the students starting to fill the corridors. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Xander and Nick.

"What's up, Chip?" Nick looked at his friend.

"We're going to have to keep the student body from her. Let's go." Chip grabbed his cell phone wand, or Mystic Morpher, and flipped it open. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready." Nick and Xander were standing beside Chip with their Mystic Morphers out as well.

"Wait a tick. You guys aren't going to have fun and leave me and Vida out of it, are you?" Madison pulled out her Mystic Morpher as her sister, Vida, did the same.

"Just thinking about protecting the one woman here that seems to know about the Mystics and Daggeron." Nick nodded once before doing a quick maneuver with his arms. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

There was a flash of light and suddenly the young adults were dressed in their bright costumes of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. They each took up positions around Veronica and Madam Pomfrey and ushered the teens around the group standing on the landing. Harry noticed that Veronica was the one lying on the floor and tried to get past Nick and Xander.

"That's my aunt." Harry tried to jump over Nick's arms.

"Sorry, kid. She's out of it for now. You'll have to go to the Hospital Wing later to check on her." Nick barely managed to keep Harry from getting past him.

"You don't seem to understand. She's the only family I've got left." Harry struggled as Regina came up to the Mystic Rangers. "Regina, they won't let me see Aunt Veronica."

"Calm down, Harry. Most likely Mother's had another of her Esmeralda episodes and passed out." Regina looked up at the Mystic Rangers. "Who exactly are you people?"

"We're the Mystic Force Power Rangers." Xander looked over the young woman standing before him and held out a hand. "Name's Xander."

"Keep your eyes in your head, Xander. She might be taken." Vida rolled her eyes as she watched Regina starting to get pissed at all the staring.

Regina looked at the hand for a moment before turning back to Harry. "Madam Pomfrey will let us see her once she's settled in the Hospital Wing."

"But I want to…" Harry looked down at his cousin.

"I know but since the idiot patrol…" Regina pointed at Xander and Nick. "…Won't let us go to her side we'll just go and wait at the Hospital Wing. Besides, I think Daddy and Logan are getting pissed."

Sure enough, Remus and Logan pushed Nick and Xander to the side and allowed Regina and Harry to come close to Veronica. Remus wrapped his arms around his daughter as they watched Veronica on the floor. "She's going to be okay, sweetie."

"I know, Daddy. She's got a lot on her plate with the war and all." Regina leaned back into her father's arms and watched the healer conjure a floating stretcher.

"Could two of you place her gently on here?" Madam Pomfrey climbed to her feet as Nick and Chip lifted Veronica onto the stretcher. "Thank you." She directed the floating stretcher before her and started back to the Hospital Wing. "You may check on her in two hours, Mr. Lupin."

"Thanks, Poppy." Remus watched his wife float away on the stretcher. "We're going to have to take some of the stress off of her."

Logan tucked his unlit cigar into his leather jacket. "Right. Who wants to take over teaching?"

"We'll discuss it later, Logan. Right now we've got to find out why the Mystic Rangers are here." Remus nodded toward the five young adults that were powering down.

"The Xenotome told us that the Rangers needed to train at the home of the four greatest witches and wizards." Daggeron walked beside Remus and Regina as they continued to the DADA offices.

**_AN: Anyone recognize the Rangers? Yep Mystic Force is at Hogwarts. :D_**


	47. History & Battle Plans

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. _****_ I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Koragg. Enjoy!_**

**_Please remeber that bold and italics is a dream or the past._**

September 16, 1996

**_Esmeralda Eversole pushed her long dark brown hair away from her face as she walked along the road that wound through the village she called home. Her father had sent her to the village market to get fresh vegetables, fresh baked bread, and several types of fish that had been caught that morning. She knew how to garden and bake. Hell, she even knew how to fish and clean them but her father more often than not called her useless in all these fields. This was what always led her into the village well before her three older sisters woke for the day. She knew that her father would believe any of the tales that her sisters told of her, no matter the evidence that showed that they were to blame for the things disappearing in their home._**

**_Esmeralda had left early that morning, well before the sunrise, so that she could finish her chores early. If she finished early enough, she would be able to sneak away to do some painting that she loved. She smiled to herself as she made her way through the village to the smithy. She always did like this time of day. Before the shops opened and anyone was about, she was able to smile and pet the many animals that were roaming the village streets. Her voice was one of her many talents. She could calm the wildest animal with a simple word and a gentle hand._**

**_She looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was rising. She lifted her skirts as she hurried into the smithy to pick up the knives she had dropped off for sharpening the previous night. "Good morn, Sir."_**

"**_Esmeralda." The smithy slid the sword he was working on into the fire before turning back to face Esmeralda. "Thy father will not be happy about the knives being sharpened twice this week."_**

"'**_Tis not my fault that my sisters destroy everything they touch." Esmeralda wrapped the knives in a towel that she had stuck in her basket. "Here is thy payment." She placed three silver coins in the man's hand._**

"**_I thank thee." The smithy watched Esmeralda hurry out of his shop. "I pray that thy father will be merciful to thee."_**

**_Esmeralda hadn't heard what the smithy had said since she was halfway down the street. Her head jerked up at the whinnies of several horses. She saw four horses and a carriage coming down the street. They were the most beautiful animals she had ever seen. Two of them were matching blacks all the way down to the flowing manes and tails. The only difference was that the one on the right had a white 'sock' on the right foreleg. Esmeralda also noticed that the men riding these two horses were as different as night and day. The one on the horse with the white 'sock' was dark. His hair was as black as the moonless night three nights earlier. His bright blue eyes twinkled with an inner magic that made Esmeralda think of the pranks her mother had told her of before she died two years ago. He wore mostly red. His tunic was a burgundy that matched the wine that her father had drunk the night before at supper. His cloak snapped in the wind and she could see that it too was burgundy only a deeper color that looked black. He smiled at the curious young woman and made her shiver in excitement. His friend on the other black horse nudged him slightly. His smile also sent shivers sown Esmeralda's spine. His silvery blonde hair was a direct contrast to the emerald green tunic he wore. The black cloak seemed to deepen his black eyes. The other two men were riding tan horses with black manes and tails. The one in the blue and white tunic had black hair also but his skin was tanned more than the first man. His friend wore a red and tan tunic that set off his light brown hair. They both kicked their horses forward as the door of one of the cottages swung open. Esmeralda recognized her father in the door and hurried past the four gentlemen. She knew they were gentlemen in the way they had each inclined their heads toward her._**

"**_Esmeralda, get your lazy arse in 'ere and finish makin' me breakfast!" Esmeralda's father shook a fist at his daughter._**

"**_Coming, Father." Esmeralda grimaced slightly when she saw that her father had his belt in his hands. She knew what would happen the moment she stepped through that door. She hurried into the cottage and her father slammed the door shut behind her._**

"**_Godric." The second dark man moved his horse closer to Godric Gryffindor._**

"**_Aye, Daggeron?" Godric had stopped in front of the inn._**

**_Daggeron dismounted and held the harness of Godric's horse. "I believe that maiden is in danger."_**

"**_We should not get involved." The blonde man dismounted quickly and tied his horse to the fence in front of the inn._**

"**_But, Salazar, she seemed frightened." The last man dismounted but held onto the reins._**

"**_Leanbow, who are we to get involved in the problems of Muggles?" Salazar Slytherin rolled his eyes as he started toward the inn._**

**_Leanbow sighed softly. "Are we not protectors of the innocent? 'Tis our duty to protect her."_**

"**_I agree with Leanbow." Godric nodded his head. "She did seem frightened of her …"_**

**_A scream pierced the air. Godric pulled his sword and ran to the cottage that Esmeralda had disappeared into. Leanbow, Salazar, and Daggeron followed behind him as the door of the carriage opened and three ladies scrambled to the ground._**

"**_What has happened, Daggeron?" The black haired woman had her skirts in one hand and her wand in the other._**

"**_Lady Rowena, I'm not sure." Daggeron stood beside her and the other two women._**

**_Rowena Ravenclaw watched as Godric and Salazar tried to break down the door. Another scream came from the cottage. The blonde woman and the redhead each pulled out their wands and pointed them at the door._**

"**_Helga, Udonna, you mustn't." Rowena tried to grab Helga Hufflepuff and Udonna and stop them but it was too late._**

**_The door of the cottage flew off the hinges as another scream came from within. The men had pulled their swords and headed into the cottage. Daggeron and Leanbow had to hold Godric back. Esmeralda was lying on the floor of the cottage with her father standing over her with his belt raised. Her three sisters were standing over her and holding the just sharpened knives; the blood dripping into a pool at their feet. Helga hurried forward and covered Esmeralda's beaten and bleeding body with her own cloak while Udonna and Rowena hurried over to her and the injured girl._**

"**_How dare thee! Get out of me 'ouse!" Eversole brandished his belt, thinking that the simple piece of leather would scare the four men hovering just inside the door._**

"**_Nay! We shall not leave without the girl." Godric shoved off his friends and stepped over to Helga, Rowena, and Udonna. "Will she be well?"_**

"**_I will not know the extent of the injuries until we get her out of here and cleaned up, Godric." Helga tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I pray the child's spirit has not been broken."_**

**_Godric knelt and lifted Esmeralda into his arms. He staggered slightly at Esmeralda's slight weight. "You shall regret the day that you dared to harm a child such as her." Godric turned and walked out the door._**

"**_Godric, what shall we do with them?" Salazar sneered at the Muggles before him. "We should punish them."_**

"**_Nay." Leanbow laid a hand on Salazar's arm. "They have lost their slave. That is punishment enough." He pushed Salazar out the door after Rowena, Helga, and Udonna. "Come, Daggeron."_**

"**_Coming." Daggeron looked at the hateful man and his daughters. "You have been spared. Do not make the same mistake with another or you shall pay for both crimes."_**

**_Daggeron turned and hurried out of the cottage and followed his group back to the inn. When he arrived, Rowena had managed to procure a room for them and was now helping Helga try to heal the beaten girl._**

"**_Why would a father do such a thing to his daughter?" Leanbow was leaning against the doorframe and watching Rowena and Helga help the girl._**

**_A moan came from the bed as Esmeralda started to come around. "An easy question to answer. He hates me for Mother's death."_**

"**_Now, child, why would he hate thee?" Godric had knelt beside the bead as soon as Esmeralda came around._**

"**_I was the last one with Mother when the bandits attacked." Esmeralda moved her head slightly so that Godric wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "Father blames me for her death."_**

"**_Your father is a fool, girl. You were not the one who attacked your mother." Helga smoothed Esmeralda's hair away from her eyes._**

**_Esmeralda rolled onto her right side and curled up into a ball. Rowena took this as a sign for the men to leave. She motioned them to leave the room. Godric sent one last look at the girl crying brokenheartedly on the bed before closing the door behind him._**

Veronica gasped as she jerked herself awake. As her eyes focused, she noticed that she was in the Hospital Wing of the school and not in a simple inn. _Weird. I felt all that but there aren't any wounds. I wonder why._ Veronica looked around the room and saw that Madam Pomfrey was putting some potions away. _Now's my chance to get out of here without her noticing._ Veronica started to move the covers and slide out of the bed when she was startled.

"Aunt Veronica! You're supposed to be resting." Harry stalked toward Veronica, making her think it was Snape taking a Polyjuice Potion.

"Hi, Harry." Veronica rolled her eyes and swung her legs back onto the bed as Madam Pomfrey turned around to glare at her.

"You are to just stay in that bed and rest, young lady." Madam Pomfrey stomped back into her office.

Veronica rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue before turning to watch Harry. "Thanks a lot, Harry. I was hoping to sneak out without her noticing."

"Sorry, Aunt Veronica. You kinda gave us a bit of a fright." Harry sank onto the edge of the mattress. "Those new people wouldn't let me see you until Uncle Remus and Logan made them."

"I'm fine now, Harry." Veronica worried her bottom lip. "They are here to train. Perhaps you'd like to help with their training and they can teach you some things as well?"

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. He never heard the door to the Hospital Wing open and several footsteps coming across the stone floor. Veronica had let Harry lay so that his head was nestled just above the slight bulge of her stomach. His hand absently rubbed the bulge as if to reassure the babies within. Veronica looked at the group coming toward her and Harry and nodded slightly. She ran a hand through Harry's hair making him look up at her. She pointed over at the door.

Harry tried to jump from the bed but Veronica laid a hand on his shoulder. Remus smiled as he moved to the other side of the bed and pressed a kiss to Veronica's forehead before rubbing her belly. Daggeron stood at the foot of the bed and watched the trio. _She cares for them both. She truly is one of Godric's children._

"We must begin the Rangers' training as soon as possible." Daggeron brought their attention back to him.

Veronica continued to stroke Harry's hair. "May I ask why you need us to teach the Rangers?"

"The Xenotome showed us that they needed to be trained by the ones here at Hogwarts." Daggeron's eyes lifted at look around him. "I remember my own days here and I know that there are things that I cannot teach them."

"Well, from what I saw, you've already taught them teamwork." Remus shook his head.

"But they have much more to learn." Daggeron ran a hand through his hair.

Veronica nibbled on her bottom lip for a minute before speaking. "How far have you gone with their training, Daggeron?"

"I've taught them all that I know. They have learned much since they received their Legends Powers." Daggeron sank into one of the chairs beside Veronica's bed.

"Veronica, you need to get some rest." Remus stroked her hair gently.

"Right. We'll start their training in the morning." Veronica watched as Harry climbed off the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Thank you, Harry."

"You won't be teaching them." Remus had moved himself as far as he could from his pregnant wife.

Veronica's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "And why won't I be teaching them? Surely not because of today."

"Actually, yes because of this afternoon. Poppy asked that some of your duties be regulated to the other teachers." Remus mentally ducked as his wife took a deep breath. "Hide, Daggeron."

"But why…" Daggeron ducked as Veronica picked up the glass of water on her bedside table and chucked it at her husband.

Veronica watched Remus drop to the ground to avoid the flying glass. "I will not stay idle during this pregnancy!"

"But, darling…" Remus ducked as the pitcher followed the path of the glass.

"Don't darling me. You got me in this …situation and I expect you to get me out!" Veronica was fuming.

Harry and Daggeron had hidden behind a set of the curtains. "Man, those hormones are a pain."

Daggeron looked down at the teen. "Does she get like this often?"

"Only when someone really makes her mad." Harry nodded slightly as he watched Veronica keep throwing things at Remus. "And Uncle Remus just had to tell her that she couldn't continue teaching." Harry watched as another glass shattered at Remus's feet. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her anger."

"Same here. Esmeralda was even worse than that. Once Salazar told her to get out of a tree she was climbing and she turned him into a toad." Daggeron snuck toward Veronica's bedside table and scooped up her wand and slid it into his pocket. "No point in letting her get any ideas."

"Good idea." Harry noticed something that Daggeron didn't. Veronica had turned slightly and was aiming a glass at him. "Look out, Daggeron."

Daggeron jumped to the side as the glass shattered where he'd been standing. "What was that for, woman?!"

"You took my wand." Veronica lifted another glass to lob at Daggeron.

"I didn't want to get turned into something like a toad." Daggeron dodged the second glass. "Besides, I'll give it back once you've calmed down."

"If you don't give it back right now, I'll turn you into a … a … well, I don't know what I'll turn you into but …it won't be pleasant." Veronica picked up yet another glass.

Daggeron slipped the wand from his pocket and tossed it to the pissed woman. "I'll remember that you are as headstrong as Esmeralda was, at least until Godric tamed her."

"I don't think any man will tame her." Remus ducked as the glass came flying at him. "Sorry, Veronica."

"Just go away the lot of you. I want to get some sleep." Veronica yanked on the covers and pulled them up to her chin.

"She'll get over it." Remus waved his wand at the shattered glass littering the floor.

Each piece jumped back into its place to reform the glasses and the pitcher that Veronica had destroyed. Remus and Harry knew that if they didn't leave right then Veronica would get mad again and either start throwing the glasses or start crying in frustration.

Veronica curled up under the covers. Never had anyone told her she couldn't do something. Ever since she had returned to the Wizarding World, she was the one that everyone came to. She was the one that they talked with and told their problems. She had even figured out what she was going to have to do when she and Ani had been down under Stonehenge. She was going to have to give up her power to save her family.

"_Not your power_." Esmeralda shimmered before her eyes.

Veronica sat up slightly and made sure that she was the only one in the Hospital Wing. "Esmeralda? Is that you?"

"_Aye. I must tell thee that soon thou shall have to aid young Harry. Give him my necklace and he will have my power_."

"But I thought I was going to have to use it."

"_Nay, Salazar saw that trick once. He will think of it again. Harry will have to destroy the heir of Slytherin with my power alone_."

"How?"

"_I shall explain it all to Harry soon. First you must focus on the Mystics. Daggeron needs thy help to train them in all the ways of the Ancients_."

"You heard Remus. I'm not going to be allowed to teach any more."

"_Thy pregnancy is draining thy power true but the love that you hold for those three babes is greater. That love will boost thy power to new heights_."

"I see."

"_My power will also aid thy daughter, Regina_."

Veronica's head whipped up. "She's not going to war."

"_She already has. Thou must remember the attack on her school_."

Veronica nodded slightly. "She has fought before but I don't want her in this battle. She's nowhere near ready to fight."

"She will be." A voice flowed over Veronica and the ghost of Esmeralda.

Veronica and Esmeralda turned to look at the small green imp standing in the doorway of the Hospital Wing. "Master Yoda?"

"Yes. Here I am." Yoda started across the stone floor, his walking stick making a tapping sound. "Interested I was. Found a way here I did."

"_I'm glad thou are here, Master Yoda._" Esmeralda's form shimmered slightly as she bowed to the small Jedi.

"Esmeralda, you know of the Jedi?" Veronica looked between the two forms.

"_Yes_." Esmeralda shimmered a bit more.

"Spoken we have." Yoda climbed onto Veronica's bed. "A message from Qui-Gon I have."

"Do I need to send for Obi-Wan?" Veronica started from the bed.

"_Stay put, young lady._" Esmeralda had held up a hand to stop Veronica from climbing from the bed.

"For you the message is." Yoda patted Veronica's hand. "Keep your heart and faith. You will know what is to be done."

"Was that…?" Veronica noticed that Yoda was nodding slightly. "I know what has to be done." Veronica twisted the blanket covering her. "I'll train Harry until I can no longer do so. After that Regina will help. Esmeralda, will you tell me how to work your necklace? Harry's going to need it."

"_I will tell thee but only when the time is right._" Esmeralda bowed to Veronica one last time before shimmering and disappearing without a trace.

"Go I must." Yoda climbed from the bed and started for the door.

"Master Yoda?" Veronica waited for the Jedi to stop just short of the door. "Can I tell Obi-Wan that you were here?"

"Know he must not." Yoda walked out the door, leaving Veronica with her whirling thoughts.

_So I've got to train Harry. I hope this war ends soon._ Veronica snuggled under the covers and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**_AN: Did everyone enjoy my special guest? Who will make a cameo next I wonder?_**


	48. A Marauder? What's that?

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Koragg. Enjoy!_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS! OR HAPPY HANUKKAH! OR HAPPY KWANZAA!! I thought you guys would like a present regardless of the holidays you celebrate. Have fun reading!_**

* * *

September 18, 1996

Two days. Two days spent lying in the Hospital Wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to let her out. Two days of staring at the blank white walls. Two days of pure boredom. Two days of avoiding questions. Two days of listening to Madam Pomfrey telling her that she needed to take it easy. Two days of Veronica hexing every male that came near her, be they demon, Jedi, Mutant, Ranger, Professor, or family. Veronica had even hexed Severus when he tried to ask her how she was feeling, and that was just that morning. Severus now knows how it feels to be a woman when she's pregnant. Veronica had nodded off after that incident so she never saw Chip and Nick come into the Hospital Wing.

"Are you sure we should wake her? She's been pissed ever since she found out that she wasn't going to be allowed to teach us." Chip watched Veronica's still form nervously. He still was afraid of what she might do to them if she caught them sneaking up on her.

"She's not going to do anything to us because we're not going to wake her." Nick sank into one of the chairs and motioned to the one beside him. "We're just going to sit here until she wakes up. Then we're going to have a civilized conversation with her."

"About what?" Veronica's voice sounded hoarse from all the yelling she had done in the last two days.

Nick and Chip both jumped when they heard Veronica's voice. Nick rose to his feet and moved closer to her bed. He knelt beside her bed before picking up her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored out of my gourd. I can't wait to get out of this place." Veronica sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed. "What brings the two of you here? Want a first hand look at me hexing you?"

"No, ma'am." Chip shook his head. "Uh…Nick?"

Nick gave Veronica a slight grin as he pulled his chair over and sat in it. "We were wondering how you know about Daggeron and who that lady was that told him that you were going to train us?"

"Apparently, Daggeron was around when the Founders founded Hogwarts a thousand years ago." Veronica reached for the history book lying in the bean of sunlight on her bedside table. She casually opened it and handed it to Nick. "The Founders knew Leanbow, Udonna, Daggeron, and Niella. Of course this was long before Octomus made an appearance."

Nick took the book and looked at the moving portrait on the page. "So they were here a thousand years ago."

"Yes. Leanbow taught horseback riding while Daggeron taught sword fighting. Udonna and Niella taught Healing and Empathy." Veronica closed her eyes for a minute. "The Founders, Leanbow, Udonna, and Daggeron were the ones that saved Esmeralda from a fate worse than death."

"A fate worse than death? What would that be?" Nick smirked slightly.

"Her father."

"Her father? Why would he be a fate worse than death?" Chip watched Veronica's breathing pick up pace.

"He was trying to kill Esmeralda when we saved her." Daggeron stood in the doorway of the Hospital Wing.

Harry peered around Daggeron. He didn't want to make Veronica any angrier than she had been. "Aren't you going to hex them, Aunt Veronica?"

Veronica gave Harry a slight smile. "No, Harry. And I'm not going to hex you either."

Harry raced over to Veronica's bed and hugged her. "I'm glad you've gotten over being mad at everyone."

"I'm still mad, Harry. I just decided that it will be easier for me to get out of here if I stop hexing everyone." Veronica stretched slightly before patting an empty spot beside her.

"You know you liked hexing Snape." Harry climbed onto the bed and snuggled with his aunt.

Veronica smiled at her nephew before turning back to face Nick, Chip, and Daggeron. "I have to say thank you, Daggeron."

"For what? I have done nothing to aid you." Daggeron looked confused as he sank into one of the chairs beside her bed.

"If you hadn't insisted on helping Esmeralda, then her line would never have carried on for a thousand years." Veronica gave him a small smile.

"How did you know?" Daggeron was amazed with this woman lying before him.

Veronica shrugged. "What I'm going to tell the four of you doesn't leave this room. I'm a dream seer."

"But dream seers are very rare, Aunt Veronica." Harry's hand stilled on the slight bump of Veronica's stomach.

"Even rarer when you consider I dream of the past." Veronica's hand threaded through Harry's hair. "Most of the time I dream of the Founders."

"That explains why you seem to know so much about the Founders." Harry was ignoring the looks that he kept getting form Nick and Chip.

"Why are you sitting on her bed, kid?" Nick pulled Harry from Veronica's side.

"He's my nephew and the only one, other than Remus, that I allow to pet my stomach like he's been doing lately." Veronica watched Harry's cheeks redden slightly. The chimes of the clock rang out the hour. "Did the Headmaster assign you rooms, Daggeron?"

"Not yet." Daggeron climbed to his feet. "I just thought that the Rangers and I would use Godric's rooms since I am allowed past his wards."

"Sadly I discovered those rooms during my third year and now you have to be admitted by me. Perhaps Rowena's rooms will let you in?" Veronica smiled slightly.

"I'll check while the Rangers, Mr. Potter, and you go down to the Great Hall for supper." Daggeron slipped out of the Hospital Wing.

"Well, I suggest you boys step out into the hall while I change." Veronica waved the three teens out the door. "I won't be but a minute." Veronica waved her hand at the door closing it one three teens before heading toward the waiting shower.

Harry leaned against the wall as he waited for his aunt to emerge from the Hospital Wing. "So how did you get your powers?"

"What makes you think that we weren't born with them?" Nick glared at the younger teen.

"Easy. If you had been born with them, you would have known who the Founders were and the connection I have to them." Harry barely shifted his body.

"That doesn't prove anything." Nick was still wary of this boy standing before him. _Yeah. He's just a boy._

Harry smirked slightly. "You know you should keep your thoughts to yourself, Nick. I'm not a boy. I've never been one. I had to grow up fast considering that my 'family' , and I use that term lightly, couldn't give a shit about me much less care if I lived or died."

"Your family?" Chip laid a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I thought Veronica was your aunt."

"She is but she was hidden away from me and the rest of us for a long time." Harry's arms crossed across his chest. "I didn't even know she existed until the end of last term. She went to school here with my dad."

"Can you tell us some more about your family?" Chip was bouncing again. He wanted to know more about this young man standing before him.

"You'll most likely get a more detailed history from the book you're holding in your hands." Harry barely nodded toward the book Chip had clutched in his hands. "That's a history of the Rise and fall of the Dark Arts. You'll most likely find a full chapter on Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry pushed himself off the wall and all but ran down the corridor, trying to get away from his past.

Chip turned to Nick, who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't have asked?"

Neither had noticed the door to the Hospital Wing opening or Veronica stepping out into the corridor. "His parents died, Chip, when he was a year old." Chip and Nick jumped as they turned to face her. "He never got to know them." Veronica hurried down the corridor after Harry with Nick and Chip hot on her heels.

"Where so you think the boy could have gotten off to?" Nick watched Veronica literally fly down each corridor that they passed.

"I don't know but I'm feeling a bit guilty about my questions." Chip saw Veronica slip through a door. "There."

Nick and Chip followed Veronica into the Room of Requirement just as four armchairs appeared before a fireplace. They didn't hear the soft words that Veronica was softly telling Harry but they figured that it was that he was alone anymore.

Harry, with tears glittering in his emerald green eyes, looked up as Nick and Chip entered the room. "Come to rub it in?"

"Harry James Potter!" Veronica stared at Harry as he tried to pull himself out of her arms. "I never thought I'd say this but stop being a prat!"

"Harry, I'm sorry about my questions but I honestly wanted to know more about you and your quest." Chip dropped to the hard floor beside Harry.

"Whatever." Harry turned away from the two Rangers as Veronica climbed to her feet.

"I guess I'm going to have to pull a 'Marauder' on you." Veronica moved toward the door and whistled soft and clear.

"A 'Marauder'? What's that?" Nick barely had time to move away from the door as it slammed open.

"That's where the Marauders get together and beat the tar out of the one being a prat." Sirius crossed his arms and stared at his godson. "And I take it take Harry is the one being a prat since he doesn't know the signal."

"Precisely." Veronica crossed her arms and Remus and Sirius grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the room.

"What are they going to do to him?" Nick was starting to worry as Veronica led them out of the room.

"We're going to tie him up and…" Sirius gave Remus a grin.

"…Tickle him with these." Remus held up five feathers. "And you two get to help since you were the ones he was being a prat to."

Nick shook his head as chip picked one of the feathers. Together the five 'adults' tickled Harry until his laughs could be heard throughout the castle. Veronica untied him with a wave of her hand.

"Are you going to stop being a prat?" Veronica helped Harry to his feet.

"If I don't you're just going to tickle me again, right?" Harry looked up at his aunt.

"But of course." Veronica raised her sculpted eyebrow at Harry.

"I'm done being a prat." Harry gave Veronica a hug. "Thanks for getting me out of my funk."

"Your welcome, Harry. We'd better go eat before Alex and Ron eat everything." Veronica looped her arm with Harry's and led the small group down to the Great Hall where everyone was laughing at Severus waddling around like a duck. "I think I better take that off him." Sirius snorted slightly. "But I'm going to make him go through labor."

Sirius and Remus laughed so hard that most of the students were afraid of what was going to happen next.


	49. Here come the Charmed Ones

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Koragg. I don't own the Charmed Ones. Like I would let anything happen to them if I did. Enjoy!_**

* * *

September 20, 1996

Tori was relaxing in one of the comfortable chairs that were scattered in the common room of the quarters that were assigned to all of the DADA teaching staff. She knew what Veronica was going through. After all, Sessho-Maru yelled at her in Middle Earth about fighting when she was expecting. She, of course, had pointed out that she had his brother, Miroku, Koga, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf to help protect her. He had insisted that she stay behind at Edoras but Gandalf had taken her with him and Pippin to Minas Tirith. Now she was going to have to hear the argument yet again but this time Veronica was the one who was going to have to take it easy. Tori knew that she was just the one to talk to Veronica but she hadn't returned from seeing Madam Pomfrey yet. The door to the common room swung open to admit Harry. Tori gave him a small smile.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Tori set her tea cup onto the coffee table as Harry looked around the room.

"I was looking for Aunt…I mean, Professor Lupin." Harry had jerked himself to attention when Tori had spoken to him.

"She's at the Hospital Wing right now. She should be back soon." Tori motioned to the sofa seated on the other side of the end table. "Would you care to join me for some tea?"

"Sure." Harry sank onto the other sofa that was grouped around the coffee table. He had just accepted the cup of tea from Tori as Dumbledore came into the common room. "Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you, Lady Tori, Daggeron, Wolverine, Inu-Yasha, and Miss Lupin." Dumbledore turned to look at Tori. "Do you know where they are, Lady Tori?"

"I think Wolverine, Regina, Daggeron, and Inu-Yasha are in the training room." She climbed to her feet. "Help yourself to some tea, Headmaster, while I go and round them up."

Tori disappeared through one of the four doors that were around the common room. One went to the quarters for each couple, and individual. Another went to the different bathrooms. A third went to the office that Ororo and Scott were currently occupying with Sessho-Maru and Obi-Wan. The fourth, and the one that she had gone through, went to the training room. Veronica had insisted that they put one in so that Regina and Harry both had a place to train. Tori leaned against one of the padded walls and watched as Inu-Yasha and Logan tried to pin Regina to the mat. She was flipping and jumping out of their grasps. Daggeron stood to one side as her laughter filled the air and Tori cleared her throat.

Logan whipped around with his claws extended. "What's up?"

"Dumbledore needs to talk to us." She looked at Inu-Yasha who was about to pounce on the teenager. "All of us, dog breath."

"But we were just getting warmed up." Inu-Yasha straightened up and glared at Tori.

"I know but Dumbledore must have something important to talk to us about if he wants to see all of us." Tori motioned for Inu-Yasha, Daggeron, and Logan to go ahead of her and Regina. She waited a few seconds before turning to Regina. "Go for Inu-Yasha's right side after he takes a swipe at you. He always leaves it open."

Regina giggled slightly. "I know. I found out after he tried to take my head off the first time."

"Good." Tori and Regina stepped into the common room to see Logan and Inu-Yasha glaring at Dumbledore.

"I take it these two are a little upset?" Dumbledore calmly put his cup of tea down on the arm of the chair.

"Yep." Regina flopped down onto the sofa beside Harry. "What's up, Harry?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk some stuff over with the Professors…"

"Now you're about to find out some interesting information." Regina watched Harry nod his head slightly before turning her attention to the door opening behind Dumbledore. "You might want to wait, Professor."

Remus dropped his bag beside the door and started toward the fireplace. He barely noticed the group that was gathered there until Inu-Yasha cleared his throat. Remus turned around and looked at the group. "Hey. What's going on?"

"I suppose I must include you, Remus, since you are the only one here that can actually do magic." Dumbledore pressed his fingertips together. "I have need of this particular group to go to San Francisco and retrieve three very powerful witches and their families."

"And why us?" Logan chewed on the end of his unlit cigar.

"Because Severus has told me that Voldemort is planning to attack The Charmed Ones before the end of the week. We must bring them here to keep them safe." Dumbledore didn't notice that Tori had grabbed the arms of the chair she was sitting in.

"When do we leave?" Tori leaned forward slightly.

"Within the hour. I will have a port key waiting for you in my office." Dumbledore swept out of the room as Tori jumped to her feet.

"Tori? What's up?" Inu-Yasha noticed his sister-in-law was starting to mutter under her breath.

"First the X-Men. Then the Mystics. Now the Charmed Ones. Who else is going to join us? Jack Sparrow?"

"I doubt that Jack would be able to handle anything. After all the five of you ladies did put him in his place all those years ago." Remus smirked from the fireplace as he turned to face Harry and Regina. "Harry, Regina, I suggest that you go and make sure that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione don't mind keeping Leo for a few days. Make sure you each pack a small bag. We don't know how long we're going to be gone. We'll meet you at the Headmaster's office."

Harry and Regina jumped to their feet and raced out the door. Remus waved his wand and five filled bags appeared at his feet. Each of the adults grabbed a bag and hurried out the door. They made their way through the castle easily since most of the students were still in class. The gargoyle jumped to the side to reveal the twisting stairs just as Harry and Regina hurried up to them. Together they hurried up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

"I see that you didn't take too long." Dumbledore lifted a battered tea kettle from his desk. "This port key will take you to the home of the Charmed Ones. Their backyard to be more specific. Tell them that they are in danger and ask them to return here with you."

"And if they don't believe us?" Logan was glaring at the port key. How he hated those things.

"They will believe you but in case they don't. Severus has prepared some Veritaserum for you to take." Dumbledore handed the small phial to Tori. "To return just create a new port key. It has already been authorized."

Remus took the tea kettle and watched as the others placed their hands on the worn surface. A second later they felt the jerk behind their navels and were thrown into the air. Tori felt the ground reappear under her feet as the port key deactivated. She gazed up at the sky with Inu-Yasha crouched beside her.

"I guess we're here." Regina jumped to her feet and looked around the yard as Logan's complaints about port keys reached her ears. "Nice digs."

Suddenly three screams echoed through the air. Tori scrambeld to her feet as she turned to look at the red house behind her. Something was horribly wrong. Did they make it in time to keep Voldemort from the Charmed Ones?

"Blow him up, Piper!!" One of the voices echoed through the backyard.

"Looks like these girls have gotten themselves into some kind of trouble. How about we help them out?" Logan extended his claws as he rushed toward the door.

"Let's go, boys." Tori hurried toward the door as Remus and Inu-Yasha raced after her.

Daggeron changed into Solaris Knight before following with Regina and Harry. Logan smashed through the door and led the group to the parlor/living room. Tori slid to a stop as she took in the situation. On one side of the room were three women and a man. On the other side was the ugliest demon she had ever seen, which was saying something. After all she had seen Naraku.

"Inu-Yasha, to the left. I'll take the right." Tori jumped forward and slammed into the demon's left side as Inu-Yasha slashed his right.

"Nice confusion." Piper threw up her hands as she tried to blow up the demon but it avoided her blast. "Look out, Phoebe!"

Phoebe jumped into the air above the attacking demon as Tori tackled it to the floor. "Are you related to Naraku? 'Cause you sure look like him only uglier."

"Bitch!" The demon hissed at Tori before he threw her toward Phoebe, both of them crashing into the wall.

"Ouch." Tori rubbed her head as Inu-Yasha growled at the demon.

Phoebe held out a hand. "You get used to it."

Tori allowed Phoebe to pull her to her feet. "Thanks. I haven't had to fight like this in almost three hundred years."

"Three hundred years huh? Well we get into one at least once a day." Phoebe shoved Tori to the left while she jumped to the right.

"Lamp!" The third woman moved her hand toward the demon while a lamp covered in white lights smashed into its head.

"Paige, get it to go toward the guy with the knives!" Piper ducked as Regina came flying at the demon's head.

"Logan ain't got knives. Those are his claws." Regina circled the demon with Piper.

"Well, young lady, your friend is going to help us vanquish this demon." Piper tensed up when she heard two children screaming. "Wyatt! Chris!" She turned and raced into the next room only to see another demon trying to get to her two boys. "Get away from them!" She threw up her hands to blow up the demon as Regina made her way across the room, dodging the energy balls that the demon was throwing.

Wyatt was an adorable blonde boy who was standing over his little brother. His shield covered them both but for some reason when Regina got to the playpen he dropped the shield and held out his arms. Regina smiled as she scooped him into her arms before she scooped up Chris too. She managed to get them away from the playpen before Piper blew up the demon. Regina looked up at Piper who was surprised that she was holding her sons.

"They both seem to be okay." Regina shifted the boys slightly.

"Okay. Wyatt, can you take her to your room and show her your toys." Piper looked at Regina. "Protect them."

"I will." White lights covered Regina, Wyatt, and Chris before they disappeared from the room.

Piper ran back into the parlor and saw Wolverine and Inu-Yasha fighting the demon. She moved toward her sisters as Daggeron, Harry, and Remus hurried to join them. Two more demons shimmered in before they were even halfway across the room. Remus shot several stunners at the demons while Piper, Phoebe, and Paige each threw a phial of potion at the demons. The new demons exploded as Wolverine slid his claws into the remaining demon making it explode as well.

"Is that all of them?" Tori leaned on her knees and looked around the room.

"I think so." Piper was watching the strangers and jumped as Daggeron returned to normal. "Okay, what's going on around here?"

"I'm sorry, dear lady." Daggeron bowed slightly. "I am Daggeron."

Tori laughed slightly. "I'll do the intros. I'm Tori, Lady of the Western Lands in Japan. That one over there is my brother-in-law, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha flicked a piece of lint from his robes. "The guy with the claws is Logan AKA Wolverine. This is Remus Lupin and Harry Potter but where is Regina?" Tori was looking around the room for Regina.

"She's with the boys." Piper flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Wyatt, you can come back down now!"

The white light filled a small area of the room and Regina appeared with two small boys in her arms. "Hey, everyone." Regina turned her attention back to Wyatt who was playing with a teddy bear. She sank to the floor and put Chris in her lap while she waved her wand over Wyatt's teddy and made it start to dance. "See the silly your bear can do, Wyatt."

Wyatt giggled as Harry knelt next to his cousin. Wyatt put up his shield instantly covering Regina and Chris and pushing Harry away from them.

"Why'd he do that?" Remus watched Regina smile at Wyatt.

"He views Harry as a threat." Piper didn't move toward her son.

Regina ruffled Wyatt's hair. "It's okay, Wyatt. Harry's my cousin. He won't hurt you." Wyatt dropped his shield so that Harry could get near them.

"Well, we know who we are but who are you?" Logan leaned against a wall near Regina, Harry, Wyatt and Chris and listened to Regina tell Wyatt that he was a friend.

"I'm Piper Halliwell and these are my sisters, Paige and Phoebe." Piper wrapped her arm around the man's waist. "And this is my husband, Leo Wyatt. And Regina and Harry have our children, Wyatt and Chris."

"Now that we know each other, what exactly brings you here?" Paige crossed her arms and glared at Wolverine who was looking over her trim form.

"We were sent from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to warn you of a possible attack by a wizard named Lord Voldemort." Tori motioned everyone to the various seats around the room while Remus repaired the broken furniture.

"Why's he after us?" Phoebe sank onto the floor with Regina and Harry and joined them in keeping the boys occupied.

"He wants power and thinks the three of you have more than him." Remus sank into one of the chairs near Piper. "It would be best if you returned to Hogwarts with us. At least there you'll have some protection."

"And what makes you think that we won't be able to protect ourselves here?" Phoebe crossed her arms slightly.

"It's not that, Miss Halliwell." Regina looked up from playing with Wyatt and Chris. "It's just that it's a lot safer at Hogwarts. Voldedork…" Regina giggled slightly. "…Is after a lot of people, my mother, Harry and myself included. We're at Hogwarts and we're a lot safer there than anywhere."

"But…" Piper looked at Leo who had placed a hand on her arm.

"They're right, Piper. I think we need to go with them." Leo climbed to his feet as the front door crashed in.

The adults turned to the door while Regina and Harry each grabbed Wyatt and Chris and moved to stand behind Logan. A good dozen black robed figures with white masks stepped into the house.


	50. The Death Eaters are in Trouble!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Koragg. I don't own the Charmed Ones. Like I would let anything happen to them if I did. Enjoy!_**

**_LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!_**

* * *

September 20, 1996

The adults turned to the door while Regina and Harry each grabbed Wyatt and Chris and moved to stand behind Logan. A good dozen black-robed figures with white masks stepped into the house.

One of the figures looked around the foyer and sneered under her mask. "So this is where the famous Charmed Ones reside. Living like filthy Muggles."

"Yeah, well not everyone can live like some bitch in heat, Narcissa." Remus tightened his grip on his wand.

"You will pay for that, werewolf." Narcissa raised her wand and aimed it at Remus.

"You won't hurt my father!" Regina tightened her grip on Wyatt as she stepped around Logan.

"The werewolf has a teenage daughter. A shame that Croft doesn't know…"

"Like hell she doesn't. She's my mother."

Narcissa looked at Remus before she started to laugh. "So the slut wasn't as pure as everyone thought!"

"Don't talk about my parents like that!"

"What are you going to do about it? Shoot sparks at me?" Narcissa sneered again. "You are pathetic just like your mother!"

"Watch who you're calling pathetic! You forget I was trained by the best!"

"They were nothing but a bunch of Muggles." Narcissa laughed with the other Death Eaters.

Regina all but threw Wyatt to Phoebe before transforming into her griffin form and jumping at Narcissa and three other Death Eaters. The other Death Eaters started firing hexes at the other adults. Wyatt raised his shield around him, Phoebe, Harry, and Chris while Wolverine extended his claws.

"Anyone care to find out how adamantium feels going through their gullets?" Wolverine jumped over Regina as she ripped through the black robes.

Her screeches echoed through the house as she snapped her beak around Narcissa's arm and drew blood. Daggeron jumped into the fray as his armor appeared and Tori drew her sword.

"As much as I hate to use this against people, you asses ain't people!" Tori swung her sword at the Death Eaters as Inu-Yasha joined her.

The Death Eaters jumped to either side as Phoebe handed Wyatt to Harry. Harry managed not to drop the boy as Remus flew past him. Piper threw up her hands and froze one of the Death Eaters in his tracks. She jumped to one side and quickly unfroze him letting him land hard against the wall.

"Wyatt, get Harry and Chris out of here." Piper kicked Narcissa in the stomach as Wyatt orbed Harry, Chris, and himself out of the room. "Now that the kids are out of here, let's kick some ass."

"Right, Piper." Phoebe saw the griffin fly across the room once she was hit with a spell. "Regina!"

Regina changed back into her human form and shook her head slightly. "That hurt, you bastard."

"I see your mother hasn't taught you any manners." The Death Eater pulled off his mask to reveal his face.

"Malfoy!" Remus was growling low in his throat as Regina changed into her tiger form and jumped at Lucius Malfoy.

"How many forms does she have?" Paige kicked the Death Eater she was fighting around the head as Wolverine slid his claws into his back.

"Three that we know of." Wolverine grabbed Paige and spun her around so that her front was pressed to his. He grunted slightly in pain before letting her go. "Next time don't let your guard down."

"Yes, sir." Paige looked up into his blue eyes before kissing his cheek. "Let's get back into the fight."

Wolverine growled slightly as he released Paige. His claws found their way into the arm of one of the Death Eaters. He slowly made his way over to Regina who was trying to get a hold of Malfoy with her teeth. "Hey, bub. Let me show you how a Wolverine fights." Malfoy jumped back and Disapparated. "Wimp!" Wolverine turned and patted the tiger's head as he passed her. "Nice work, Paws."

Regina changed back quickly before landing a roundhouse kick to Narcissa's backside. "That's for my mother!"

"You little…" Narcissa paled slightly when she realized that she was the last of the Death Eaters. The rest had Disapparated when Malfoy had.

Piper held up her hands slightly and Narcissa froze. "Now to get some answers." She unfroze the witch's head.

Tori pulled a phial out of her pocket. "I've got the Veritaserum." She opened it and looked at the open phial before looking up at the others. "Anyone got any idea how to use this stuff?"

"Three drops, Tori. That's all we'll need." Remus watched Tori let the potion drop into Narcissa's mouth which Logan and Daggeron were holding open. "Either you swallow that or I let Wolverine slice you open."

Narcissa spit the potion out. "He's one of the bloody X-Men. He can't hurt me."

"Which one am I?" Wolverine gently rubbed one of his claws.

"How am I supposed to know? The lot of you are Muggles!" Narcissa tried to free herself.

Paige laid a hand on Wolverine's arm. "There's no need to dirty your claws. I know of a potion that'll vanquish her in an instant."

"You're the Charmed Ones. You can't vanquish the innocent." Narcissa kept shaking her head.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You aren't innocent, now are you? Paige, go get the potion."

"Wait I'll tell you!" Narcissa's eyes darted from one adult to the next. "The Dark Lord wants the Nexus."

"Nexus? What the bloody hell is a Nexus?" Regina held her hand to the gash on her arm.

"The Nexus is a place that's equi-distance from the five elements." Paige proceeded to draw a star on a piece of paper. "They can be all over the world but there just happens to be one in the basement of this house."

"So that means what exactly?" Remus was pressing against Regina's wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's powerful and if this Voldedork guy wants it we're going to have to stay here to protect it." Phoebe had grabbed a towel from the kitchen.

"Just wait a second." Logan looked between the sisters. "If you think we're going to let you stay here and fend off these morons, think again. You're going to Hogwarts even if I have to tie you up and throw you over my shoulder."

Remus raised his wand and pointed it at Narcissa. "_Obliviate_!"

Phoebe watched Narcissa collapse slightly. "What did you do to her?"

"I erased her memory." Remus gave Piper a small smile. "How about unfreezing her so we can toss her out in the street?"

Piper flipped her hands slightly and Narcissa fell to the floor. "Leo, could you take the trash out please?"

Paige stepped forward. "I'll take out the trash. Leo, could you heal Regina? We wouldn't want Wyatt to worry about her." Paige knelt next to Narcissa and looked up at the others. "I'll be right back." She orbed out with Narcissa.

"Well, let's take a look at that arm." Leo led Regina to one of the sofas and sat her down gently. He grimaced when he saw the gash and the burns surrounding it. "This might sting for a minute." He held his hands over the wound and a golden glow surrounded the wound. Regina hissed slightly as the gash started to close along with the tear in the sleeve of her blouse. Leo moved his hands when the glowing stopped. "Good as new."

Regina flexed her arm slightly as Paige orbed back without Narcissa. "Thanks, Mr. Wyatt."

"Now take care of Logan. He was hurt too." Paige motioned to Logan.

Logan shook his head slightly. "No need. I can heal just fine." Logan took off his leather jacket and turned around. He smirked when he heard Paige's gasp.

"Your wounds…They're just gone." Paige ran a hand down his back.

"That's my mutation." Logan extended one claw and made a small cut on the back of his arm. It healed quickly. "See."

"Nice." Phoebe turned to look at her sisters. "You know I think we should just go to Hogwarts and think of a plan from there."

"Sounds good to me." Leo smiled from his spot on the couch. "At least I won't have worry about having to heal you all the time."

Logan laughed as Remus turned back to the three sisters. "I take it that the three of you will be joining us?"

"Yes." Piper started toward the stairs. "I'm going to go and start to pack."

"We're coming." Paige and Phoebe jumped forward and hurried up the stairs.

"I'll go and let Dumbledore know that you're coming and that you are going to need wards on the house." Remus disappeared with a soft pop.

Regina climbed to her feet and followed after Piper and Phoebe. Paige ran into the kitchen with Logan and Daggeron right behind her. Leo and Inu-Yasha followed Piper, Regina and Phoebe but kept going up to the attic. Tori also went upstairs but went to help Harry with Wyatt and Chris.

-----

Inu-Yasha looked around the dusty attic while Leo started pulling out boxes. "Why are we up here in this place when everyone else is downstairs?"

"Because we need some things that are up here." Leo moved one of the boxes over to one of the bookcases and started to put bottles and jars of ingredients into the box. "Could you put those daggers into a box for me? As well as the candles and the crystals?" Leo pointed to the pile of daggers laying on one of the tables.

"Sure but I think Hogwarts has candles." Inu-Yasha grabbed a large piece of leather and wrapped the daggers before putting them into a box. He also slid the candles and the crystals into the box. "Anything else?"

"They may have candles but these are special Wicca candles. They're made just for Wiccan rituals." Leo pointed to a large book sitting on a podium. "That book over there."

"Are you sure?" Inu-Yasha eyed the book as if it would bite him.

Leo laughed as he moved over to the book and scooped it up. "It won't hurt you."

"Yeah right." Inu-Yasha helped Leo with the rest of the ingredients.

-----

Piper jumped slightly as a soft pop was heard behind her. She turned around and saw Remus standing in the hallway. "Well?"

"He'll come over after we get back to Hogwarts." Remus didn't step into the bedroom.

Piper smiled softly. "I don't bite."

"Sorry. I don't think my wife would be too thrilled to learn that I had been in the bedroom of a beautiful woman."

"Why do you say that?" Piper saw Regina pulling a suitcase from Pheobe's room.

"Mother's pregnant with triplets and Daddy has been in the doghouse for the last few days." Regina wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "And lately Mother's hormones have been chaos around Hogwarts. Even the Slytherins are behaving."

"So you and your wife have been together since you were kids?" Piper placed several stuffed animals into a box.

"We've known each other since we went to school together but have only been married for about three months." Remus waved his wand at the box and watched the toys shrink. "There. Anything you place in that box will shrink and it won't get any heavier than when it is empty."

"Well, I guess there are things that we can learn there." Piper folded up the playpen and slid it into the box watching as it shrank.

"Yeah. There's a lot that we can do." Regina stood on her toes and kissed Remus's cheek. "I'm going back to help Phoebe. She said that since she has to pack anyhow, she may as well go through her clothes at the same time."

"Merlin help me if she gives them to you." Remus rubbed his eyes as Regina disappeared into Phoebe's room. "I'll end up killing Charlie."

Piper smiled as she started to put more things into the box. "Leo is up in the attic with Inu-Yasha. Why don't you go and help them?"

"I think I will." Remus disappeared up the stairs to the attic.

Daggeron stepped from Paige's room as Logan's voice rose in anger. "You can't wear that kind of stuff around the brats at Hogwarts."

"And why not?" Paige stood in the middle of her room with several rather skimpy looking outfits in her hands.

"Because these kids are a bunch of hormone driven teens and some of them just might get it in their heads to jump ya."

"Well, since you're not my husband, boyfriend, or brother, you have no say in what I wear!" Paige tossed the clothes into the open suitcase.

"You're going to get some decent clothes before we get to England, girlie. Those outfits won't keep you warm in the middle of winter."

"That's what shopping's for. I can always buy warmer things when I need them." Paige glared at Logan.

Logan grabbed her arm and started out the door. "Come on. We're going shopping now. It's already colder in England than it is here."

"I'm not going anywhere, you pig-headed barbarian!" Paige pulled her arm from his grasp and orbed out of the room.

"You ain't gonna get out of it that easily, missy!" Logan shook a fist at the ceiling before stomping out of the room.

Tori was leaning against the doorframe of Wyatt and Chris's room. "Yelling at her won't make her like you anymore than she already does, Logan."

"Who says that she likes me?" Logan glared at the woman before stomping down the stairs and out of sight.

"I know what I saw, Logan, and she likes you." Tori turned and saw Daggeron smirking at her. "And I take it you saw as well."

"Of course, milady." Daggeron followed her into the bedroom. "I have the same problems with Nick and Madison. They tiptoe around each other so much that I just want to push them together."

Tori laughed as she finished packing the boys' clothes. "Well, I guess we're going to have to get these couples together then."

Harry looked up from playing with Wyatt and Chris. "Can I be of some help?"

"Why not, kid?" Tori ruffled his hair before turning back to the dresser. "I think that's everything from in here."

"I suggest we go and check on the others." Daggeron followed Tori out of the room and down the hall.

They saw Piper putting the last of her things into the box on the floor. Tori waved to her as they continued down the hall. Phoebe and Regina were sorting through the clothes on Phoebe's bed.

"I think this would look so cute on you, Reg." Phoebe held up a jade green sweater. "It even matches your earrings."

Regina took the cashmere sweater into her hands and reveled in the softness. "I love it. Are you sure you don't want to keep it?"  
"Positive. It's not like I can't borrow it from you later on down the road." Phoebe took the sweater and folded it before placing it into one of the two boxes before her. She picked up a flowing black skirt. "I never did wear this."

"Most likely because demon blood shows up on everything." Tori stepped into the room. "But it's cute. Regina, maybe you should try it with that sweater. I think Charlie would adore it."

"I think he would as well." Regina pulled the skirt up over her jeans and zipped it closed. "It fits perfectly."

"Well it looks a little tight but that might be from your jeans." Phoebe rummaged through the bottom of her closet until she found a pair of black knee high boots. "Try these as well."

Regina sat on the bed and pulled on the boots. "They fit." She smiled at Phoebe. "I can't believe how close we are in size, Phoebe."

"I know. Of course my sisters are pretty close in size with me as well." Phoebe watched Regina take off the skirt and boots and put them into the box that was labeled as hers.

Remus stepped into the room just as Phoebe was putting several tops into Regina's box. "Are the two of you done yet? I think we need to get back to Hogwarts before your mother starts going mental on us."

"With her hormones, Daddy, she'll go mental when she finds out that we went on a trip without her." Regina closed up the boxes as Phoebe started to lift them. "I'll do that, Phoebe. _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!"

Phoebe watched the boxes float out the door and down the hall. "Don't you get in trouble for using magic as personal gain?"  
"No. It's just easier though there are still a lot of things that I like to do the Muggle way." Regina followed after the boxes and jumped over the railing to land on her feet on the floor below.

"That girl has a ton of energy." Phoebe followed after Regina.

"That's because she takes after her mother." Remus rolled his eyes as Tori giggled and hurried after Phoebe.

Inu-Yasha looked around at the boxes that were around him. "How are we going to get all this back to Hogwarts?"

"Easy. Watch." Remus waved his wand and the boxes shrunk. He picked up the shrunken boxes and slid them into a bag hanging from his waist. He looked around at the group. "Are we ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Paige stepped over to Remus, effectively ignoring Logan's growls.

"All you need to do is touch this." Remus tapped his wand against the teakettle and watched it glow for a moment.

Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo looked at each other before touching the teakettle. Inu-Yasha and Logan both growled as they touched it. Wyatt and Chris held onto Regina and Harry as they also placed a finger to the teakettle. Daggeron and Tori looked each other before they touched the teakettle. The jerk behind their navels caused Phoebe to squeal and Piper to scream. Paige and Leo both seemed to be unaffected by the jerk. They landed in a heap on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore noticed that Remus, Leo, Paige, Regina with Wyatt, and Harry with Chris were the only ones still standing.

"I am excited to welcome you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore held out his hands as everyone else scrambled to their feet.

"Thanks." Piper moved over to her children and started to make sure that they weren't hurt.

"I will go and place the wards over your home while Professor Lupin gets you settled into your rooms." Dumbledore strode from his office as Veronica stepped from the shadows by the fireplace.

Remus swallowed slightly as he tried to find a place to hide from his wife. "Hi, Veronica."

"Remus, would you care to let me know why you didn't think that I wouldn't like to get into a fight?" Veronica tapped her foot against the stone floor.

"She looks pissed." Phoebe leaned toward Paige.

"Yeah, she looks worse than Piper when she was pregnant." Paige shuddered slightly.

Piper glared at her sisters. "I was not that bad." She stepped forward. "Mrs. Lupin, I'm Piper Halliwell."

"A pleasure." Veronica nodded slightly.

"Your husband just came on the orders of the guy that just left. In fact if he hadn't shown up we'd probably be looking at that Voldedork guy with the Nexus in him right now." Piper saw Veronica's head whipped around to her.

"He was there?" Veronica let out a small sigh as Piper shook her head.

"No but he sent some of his dummies." Piper watched Veronica nod in understanding.

"I suppose you're off the hook for now." Veronica turned to look at Phoebe, Paige, and Leo. "Come on. I'll show you to the rooms for the DADA professors."

"Thanks." Paige turned to her sisters and smiled. "I guess it won't be so bad here."

"I guess not." Phoebe followed Veronica out of the office.

* * *

**_Author's note: I need some help. Should i hook Snape and Phoebe up or put Phoebe with someone else? I think Sanpe and her would work but I want your opnions. After all I'm doing this for you._**

**_Carey Ann Lupin_**


	51. Snape can kiss!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Koragg. I don't own the Charmed Ones. Like I would let anything happen to them if I did. Enjoy!_**

* * *

September 30, 1996 

Severus Snape stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts looking for wayward students and trying to avoid the newest bane of his existence. Phoebe Halliwell. She was nice to him to start with but then she came into one of his Potions classes and saw how he treated all the students except for the Slytherins. She told him to stop being a jerk and to treat everyone equally. However he had told her that she should stay out of his business since she was a filthy Mudblood. Of course that had just mad her even angrier. She had grabbed one of the students' scales and slammed them over his head.

_I can still see stars every so often but Merlin knows that she is very beautiful when she's angry. What am I thinking? The woman is a menace. A beautiful menace._ Severus shook his head slightly. _Maybe I can ask her sisters for the help I need with the potion I'm working on even though she is the one who has the most skills with potion making._

The door to the DADA classroom swung open and Regina and Harry stepped out into the hallway. Severus smirked slightly as he approached them. "Forty points from Gryffindor for not being in your common room after curfew."

"But, Professor, we were training tonight." Regina gripped the strap of her bag as if to keep herself from hurting her hated professor.

"I do not want to hear it. You are out after curfew, Miss Croft…"

"Lupin." Regina glared at Severus. "My name is Regina Lupin."

"I do not care what you call yourself. Twenty points for your cheek. It seems, Mr. Potter, that you are a terrible influence over Miss Croft." Severus didn't hear the door open behind him.

"Well I believe eighty points to Gryffindor for the excellent job on your training this evening." Phoebe Halliwell stood in the door of the classroom.

Severus spun around and saw Phoebe. _Merlin, she is beautiful._ "We are in the middle of a war, Miss Halliwell. They are not to be out after curfew." Severus glared at Phoebe. "I am the professor here and you will not undermine me."

"My name's Phoebe and I'm also a professor here. I think you need to get over yourself if you think that every professor around here is terrified of you because I'm not." Phoebe had moved closer with every word. "Harry and Regina have to train if you want old snake face defeated. They had our permission to be here tonight and every night after this one."

"I don't care. If they're out after curfew and I catch them, I will be taking points and giving detentions." Severus didn't notice the two teens sneaking away from them.

"Well, I can say the same about your House." Phoebe's hands had made their way to her hips.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Neither of them noticed that Tori, Veronica, Vida, Madison, Paige, and Piper had heard the commotion and joined them.

"Maybe you should ask her out to the next Hogsmeade Weekend, Severus. You never know she might say yes." Veronica leaned against the wall and rubbed her stomach.

"Stay out of this, Ms. Croft." Severus still hadn't moved from in front of Phoebe. _She's starting to get mad and damn if she's not beautiful in her anger._

"Don't you tell her what to do!" Phoebe jabbed a finger into Severus's chest. _He's got muscles under there. I like._

"She does not need to involve herself in this."

"I happen to think that if the two of you were to kiss, the castle might not survive the explosion." Paige smirked slightly, which made Severus wonder if she had been sent to Hogwarts if she would have been in Slytherin.

"Well, since we're not going to kiss you'll never find out." Phoebe continued to glare at Severus.

"Now, girls, this is what happens when you hold your feelings in and don't tell anyone who you like." Piper turned to Madison and winked.

"I think I'm going to go and find Nick." Madison practically flew back into the classroom.

"I'm going to go hide now." Vida ran after her sister.

"Now let's get to the good stuff." Piper turned back to the couple before them.

"Stay out of this, Piper." Phoebe knew what her sisters were doing. They were trying to get her angry enough to kiss the grease ball. _The very handsome grease ball._

Tori looked at Veronica and grinned. "Do you think they're going to kiss to prove us wrong?"

"You never know with Sev. He might do it to make us happy or tick off Phoebe." Veronica ignored Severus's slight growl.

"Knock it off, Veronica." Severus glared at his friend. _If only she knew what I'm feeling right now._

"I think it would be good for them to kiss. It might help clear the air." Tori ignored the 'you must die' look from Phoebe.

Phoebe continued to glare at the other women. _If they weren't here right now I'd jump his bones._

_I need to do something to get them away from her._ Severus grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled to close to him. _I know exactly what to do._

"What the hell do you think…?" Phoebe's voice became muffled as Severus's mouth slammed against hers. _Holy shit! He's kissing me! Oh God this feels so heavenly!_

Veronica's jaw dropped open as she watched Severus pull Phoebe even closer. She nudged Piper in her ribs. "I did tell him to ask her out not kiss her, right?"

"Yeah but I see he doesn't take suggestions very well." Tori tilted her head slightly as Phoebe's eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How long do you think they'll stay like that?"

"I'd give Pheebs at least five minutes but I don't know about him." Paige was twisting her head around so that she could see what was going on.

Veronica shivered slightly. "I think I'm going to find Remus and Sirius. They've got hear about this."

"I think they're outside with Sessho-Maru so I'll come with you." Tori hurried down the hall with Veronica beside her.

_That's two gone._ Severus moaned slightly as Phoebe pulled herself even closer. _Not that it matters._

Piper looked over at Paige before grabbing her arm. "Let's go. You know how Phoebe gets when she's interrupted."

"I know but..." Paige yelped slightly as Piper pulled her back into the classroom and closed the door.

Phoebe and Severus pulled apart slightly. She looked around the hallway before pulling herself out of Severus's arms. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" _Not that I don't know._

"I only did it to get your sisters off your case." Severus crossed his arms before leaning close to Phoebe and speaking softly. "And because I really wanted to."

Phoebe blushed slightly. "I wanted to, too." She glanced at the door and raised her voice. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm not planning on it." Severus pulled her into his arms again. "I'm working on a potion but I need help."

Phoebe moaned softly as Severus kissed her neck. "I'd never help you if you were the last man on Earth." She nibbled on his collarbone. "I'll be down tomorrow night at eight."

"Sounds like a plan." Severus placed one last kiss on her lips before making his way down to the dungeons.

Phoebe watched him as she gently caressed her lips. She turned and pretended to storm into the DADA classroom slamming the door behind her.

**_A/N: Don't kill me. I only had one person tell me that this pairing was a good thing. Besides, I can just see Phoebe hitting Snape with a cauldorn and then yelling at him to be fair to all the students. Just remember that the next time I ask for your opinion please give it!_**


	52. Undead Monkey! Undead Monkey!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. _****_ I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

* * *

October 12, 1996

Phoebe looked up from the book sitting in her lap as the door opened and Veronica came into the room. "Veronica, I thought you were teaching."

"I was but the next class is the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins and those hexes tend to get a bit out of control. I also decided that I needed to hide from Sirius and Inu-Yasha" Veronica pulled her teaching robes off to reveal her Muggle clothes underneath and tossed them over the back of a chair. "Merlin knows it's nice to be able to take those things off."

"I thought you were supposed to be wearing the skin tight outfit." Phoebe turned back to the book.

"Yeah…Well, it's a little tight when you're sharing your body with these three little boogers." Veronica rubbed her stomach slightly. "What are you and Severus doing tonight?"

"Nothing that you need to know about." Phoebe blushed slightly as she turned the pages of her book.

"You know if I know about Severus then your sisters know."

"Yeah but they're smart enough not to keep bringing it up." Phoebe stuck out her tongue.

"Are you saying that I'm not smart?" Veronica was enjoying this banter. It reminded her of her and James's sibling bickering. _I miss you, Prongs. Why did you have to die?_

"No. I'm just saying that you don't know when to give up."

"Okay I buy that." Veronica sank gratefully onto the couch beside Phoebe. "Why do you and your sisters keep looking in that book? Is there an answer in there about how to defeat Voldemort?"

"This is the Book of Shadows and we always look in here for the answers to anything that our ancestors may have seen or done in the past." Phoebe smirked slightly as she turned the book so that Veronica could read it. "And I think I might have found a way to get us some more help."

"To Call an Ally. What does that have to do with Voldemort?"

"Well, the way I look at it we've got to train Regina, Harry, and any one else that wants the training, right?"

"Right."

"This is a way for us to get even more help." Phoebe tapped the page. "You said it yourself, Vee, you wished that Jack Sparrow or Will Turner were here to help Regina learn to use a sword and Tori's asked for Legolas and Aragorn and someone named Gimli as well. This is the way we can call them. We just have to tweak it slightly which I've started to do."

The door opened to allow the rest of the DADA teaching staff into the common room. Piper dropped into one of the chairs and noticed the Book of Shadows lying across Phoebe and Veronica's knees.

"What have you been doing, Phoebe? I thought we agreed that the Book of Shadows wasn't to be brought out unless…"

"We needed it. I know. I just decided that we should help Veronica and the others a bit more than we are." Phoebe handed the Book to Piper.

Piper sat on the arm of the chair and read the page. "This is a Power of Three spell. Do you think we could do it?"

"We just need to tweak it." Phoebe held up a sheet of parchment. "Which I've already done. We've just got to say it three times."

"We're going to need to set up the candles and everything." Piper wearily climbed to her feet.

"I know somewhere that already has them set up." Veronica looked between the three sisters.

"Where?" Piper watched Veronica climb to her feet and move toward one of the portraits hanging over the fireplace.

"May I take them to your rooms, Lord Godric?" Veronica watched the man in the portrait.

"The entire group may go. I wish thee luck on destroying that that has haunted me for a thousand years." Godric Gryffindor moved out of the portrait as a door appeared to the left of the fireplace.

"Gryffindor had a thing for magic of the earth so he had a room in his private quarters set up for Wiccan rituals. He even had a few books that I've read." Veronica led the ever-growing group through the door. "Until now only I have been able to come in here." She pressed a hand to one of the many doors that graced the corridor.

The door swung open and revealed a room with everything already set up for a summoning. The candles were even lit for them. Phoebe grabbed Piper and Paige and dragged them further into the room. "Let's do this." The sisters joined hands and faced the lit candles.

"Help is needed,

To train the ones with the powers,

To defeat the great evil in our world,

Help from beyond Time and Worlds,

Beyond the horizon,

Help is needed to train the ones with the powers.

Help is needed,

To train the ones with the powers,

To defeat the great evil in our world,

Help from beyond Time and Worlds,

Beyond the horizon,

Help is needed to train the ones with the powers.

Help is needed,

To train the ones with the powers,

To defeat the great evil in our world,

Help from beyond Time and Worlds,

Beyond the horizon,

Help is needed to train the ones with the powers."

A brilliant light filled the room as several people appeared. A powerful gust of wind swept through the room blowing out the lit candles. Tori let out a short scream as she jumped into the arms of two of the men standing before them. Miroku stepped forward and hugged the three women. Veronica looked among the people and smiled as she recognized two of the men.

"Aragorn, it's so great to see you. How's the kingdom?" Tori barely released him before she hugged the blonde man standing slightly behind him. "And you, Legolas, how are you and Gimli getting along? Gimli, you haven't been throwing your axe at him, have you?" She noticed four smaller people standing to her right. "Frodo!" Tori fell to her knees and hugged one of the young men. "Sam! Merry! Pippin! Lord knows I missed you guys!"

Veronica crossed the room and hugged one of the men she recognized. "Hello, Will. It's great to see you."

"And you, Miss Croft, but where are we?" Will Turner looked down at the woman he held in his arms.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Veronica gave him a slight smile before turning to the other man. "Hello, Captain Sparrow."

"Miss Croft." Jack Sparrow swept his hat from his head as a slight screeching filled the air.

Veronica turned her head slightly and saw the maker of the noise. _Not that monkey!_ "Ladies, I suggest that you hide your bras and jewelry." Veronica spun on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Tori turned and burst out laughing as Piper turned to look at her. "What does she mean by that?"

"The monkey likes to take women's bras and jewelry." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Veronica lost her bikini top to him."

"Not like Remus didn't enjoy finding it gone." Sango finished hugging Arwen and Eowyn. "I suppose we should be doing some introductions."

"Soon enough." Aragorn stepped away from the newcomers. "I wish to know why we were brought here and how."

"Well…" Phoebe took a small step forward and waved. "…That would be our doing. We needed help to train two people who have to work together to defeat a wizard in this world."

Gandalf leaned on his staff slightly. "Is he like Sauron?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He resurrected himself a year ago but people wouldn't believe it until now." Tori motioned to the group to follow her. "Do you remember when we spoke of my friends who were in a war that we couldn't help them with at the time?"

"Yes." Aragorn gaped at the spacious common room that they had just entered. "Amazing."

"Yeah, it's really amazing what you can do with a little magic." Veronica was lounging on one of the sofas with her feet propped up on one of the ottomans. "I suggest that everyone take a seat seeing that we have some explaining to do." She pointed at the monkey perched on Jack's shoulder. "And keep that…that…thing away from me."

"But Little Jack likes you, Veronica." Jack flopped down into one of the chairs and smirked.

"But I hate him." Veronica growled slightly as she crossed her arms and glared at the monkey.

A knock sounded on the door before it swung open and Regina and Harry, carrying Leo, stepped into the room. "I'm telling you, Harry. Mother is acting weird. She keeps mumbling about a necklace that…" She stopped when she noticed the weapons that had been pulled and were pointed at them. She quickly shoved Harry and Leo behind her before pulling out her wand. "Who the bloody hell are you guys?"

"Put it away, Reggie." Phoebe ran over to Regina and Harry and grabbed their hands. "They're here to help." She pulled them over to the group before scooping Leo into her arms. "I'll go put him with Wyatt and Chris. He and Wyatt like playing together."

"Sure." Harry looked over the strange group until he heard Regina scream. He spun around to find a monkey sitting on her shoulder trying to take her jade earrings. "Get off of her, you thief."

"I'm going to kill that monkey." Veronica conjured a dagger and threw it at the monkey. It hit the monkey, making it fall off Regina's shoulder. However it didn't stay on the floor long. "Damn I forgot about the undead thing."

"What undead…thing…Mother, the monkey's alive still!" Regina knelt down and pulled the dagger from the tiny body. "Are you okay, sweetie?' She scooped it up before climbing back to her feet.

"Don't encourage it, Regina. That thing is a menace." Veronica frowned as she returned to her lounging position. "Did you bring me chocolate?"

"But of course, Aunt Veronica." Harry reached into his bag and handed her several large bars of Honeyduke's best chocolate. "Now can we know what's going on or do we have to guess?"

Tori laughed as she pulled Harry over to the sofa that held her, Sessho-Maru, Daggeron, and Gandalf. "We'll tell you but you'd better save your questions for later." Harry nodded as he settled between Gandalf and Tori.

"First we better explain something. You know about our adventures on Naboo and Coruscant but we never told you about how we were sent to the time of pirates or how Tori and the others were sent to Middle Earth." Remus was leaning against the fireplace mantle.

"Okay so you guys did more than you told us about. So what?" Harry looked around the group.

Piper turned to her sisters and nodded. Paige hurried out of the room for a moment before returning with the Book of Shadows. "This is how we brought them here." Piper took the Book from Paige. "Phoebe had heard the stories and was looking for a way to bring us some more help and she found it. It was a power of three spell that she tweaked and we got more help. You're going to need to work a lot harder than what you've been doing, Harry, and you too, Regina."

"But we already work hard enough." Regina looked up from petting Little Jack.

"Well, we've got a war to finish and Voldemort to defeat which means more work." Veronica watched her daughter cuddle the menace known as Little Jack. "Will and Jack won't take it easy on you."

"And neither will Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. They'll work you ass to death." Tori gave Harry a slight nudge.

Harry nodded slightly as he relaxed into the sofa. "So are we going to hear names or do we have to guess?"

Veronica nodded as she sat up a bit. "I suppose we should."

Elizabeth Swann pushed Veronica back into the sofa. "You need to relax, Veronica. Stress is not good for you in your condition. We'll take care of the introductions." She turned back to the group. "I'm Elizabeth Swann. My father is…was the governor of Port Royal. This is my husband, Will Turner. He is a blacksmith and a master with a sword." She laid her head against Will's shoulder.

"Why do you have different last names?" Regina had settled on the arm of the chair containing Jack Sparrow.

"Because they're pirates." Jack waved his hand around slightly. "They're a part of my crew on the Black Pearl."

"And who exactly are you?" Regina looked down at the owner of Little Jack who was curled up in her arms.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, Miss…" Jack looked up at the girl that Little Jack had taken to.

"Croft-Lupin. Regina, please." Regina smirked slightly at the looks that Will, Elizabeth, and Jack tossed between Veronica, Remus, and herself. "Yes, Remus is my father and Veronica is my mother."

"Way to go, Lupin." Jack gave Remus a short salute. "You've got yourself a beautiful daughter."

"And she's taken, Jack, so keep your hands to yourself." Remus smirked as Jack nodded. "Besides I don't think Kagura would appreciate it." He motioned to the woman standing behind Jack's chair.

"Now for the rest of us." Aragorn straightened slightly since he had been leaning against the fireplace mantle. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and the King of Gondor. My wife Arwen is seated between Inu-Yasha and Kagome."

Arwen smiled softly as she looked around the room. "We also have Faramir and Eowyn from Gondor. Faramir is one of our generals in Gondor and Eowyn isn't such a bad fighter either."

Eowyn flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "You would be a good fighter to, Arwen, if you had fought the Witch-King and won."

Harry looked between the two women before he turned to Gandalf. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"But of course, my boy. I was there." He looked up at the group. "I am Gandalf the White." He motioned to the four young men sitting on the floor in front of him and Harry. "And these Hobbits are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"Hobbits?" Regina looked at the four men on the floor. "They look like kids."

"That's all the bigger Hobbits get, Reg. Trust me. Frodo's a lot older than you think." Tori reached across Jack to pat Regina's knee.

"Okay." Regina nodded slightly. "So we now know Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Gandalf, Frodo, Samwise, Meriadoc, and Peregrin. So who are they?" She pointed to the three men standing off to one side.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf and this is my traveling companion, Gimli, son of Gloin." Legolas patted Gimli's shoulder.

"And I am Eowyn's brother, Eomer, King of Rohan." Eomer bowed slightly making his armor shimmer slightly in the candlelight.

"Okay." Regina flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Let me get this straight. We have two kings, two elves, a dwarf, four Hobbits, three pirates, four if you include the monkey, and a bunch of wizards, witches, Wiccan witches, Mutants, and demons. What's next? A partridge in a pear tree?"

Everyone in the room laughed as Regina pouted. Veronica motioned Regina over to sit between her and Arwen. "Honey, I can honestly promise you that no one else will show up. That is unless you count Professor Xavier and Sean Cassidy?" Regina shook her head as she settled beside her mother.

_I'm starting to get confused and now it looks like I'm going to have to learn how to use a bow and arrow. I hate Voldedork! I can't wait for Harry and me to get rid of him once and for all._ Regina shifted herself around slightly and listened to the conversations around her as evening fell.


	53. Esmeralda's Powers

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. _****_I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

* * *

October 14, 1996 

Regina leaned heavily against the wall with Ron and Hermione as they rested from their training bouts with Will, Sessho-Maru, and Inu-Yasha. She watched as Harry was repeatedly attacked by them. Tori and Aragorn stood to one side while Veronica rested in the chair that the other teachers had insisted that she have in the room with her.

"Remember to bend your knees, Harry!" Tori shook her head slightly. "It lowers your center of gravity! It'll also make it harder to…Damn it, Sessho! Be gentle with him! He's not like our pups!"

Sessho-Maru barely turned and growled at his mate who just rolled her eyes. "I know how to train boys, my love."

"Enough!" Veronica slowly climbed to her feet. Tori and Aragorn hurried over to her side and helped her. "I'm fine. Harry and Regina need to learn the other part of their training." She pulled the ancient necklace from a pocket in her robes. "Esmeralda has decided that it's time to learn how to use the necklace."

"How is she going to tell us?" Regina put her practice sword into the barrel next to her. "As far as we know there aren't any portraits of her."

"There is one." Veronica nodded to the door that had appeared. "Godric told me where to find it in my sixth year."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Aragorn laid a hand on her shoulder.

"My memories are still coming back to me. Eighteen years is a long time to forget your real life." Veronica gave him a soft smile before she disappeared through the door

Regina looked at the others before she hurried after her mother. Tori grabbed Harry and Ron and slipped through the door while Hermione, Aragorn, Sessho-Maru, Will, and Inu-Yasha followed. By the time everyone had caught up with Veronica she was standing in front of a portrait of a woman. Her dark brown hair was unbound, unlike the portraits of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, whose hair was bound, and flowing down her back to her knees. Her crystal blue eyes shone like blue diamonds in the candlelight. Her skin was a creamy pale white. Her hands were slender and graceful as she turned the pages of the book that she was reading. Aragorn quickly dropped to his knees when she looked up from the book.

"_Rise, Aragorn. You are a king and I am just the wife of a Founder._" Esmeralda Eversole Gryffindor dropped a curtsy as Aragorn rose to his feet. "_I trust that the young ones are ready to learn their destiny?_"

Veronica smiled softly. "They are. The final battle is approaching quickly and they need to learn all they can."

"_First you must destroy the Horcruxes that the heir of Slytherin has created. Harry…_" Esmeralda turned to look at Harry. "…_You have already destroyed one of them. The diary of Tom Riddle._"

"The diary was a Horcrux?" Harry stared up at Esmeralda. "What exactly is a Horcrux?"

"A Horcrux is something that a person makes when they divide their soul." Dumbledore stepped into the room. "I believe that Tom Marvolo Riddle did exactly that."

"Why would anyone want to divide their soul?" Tori looked between the portrait and the headmaster.

"_I believe that he did such a thing so that he may live forever. If he had retrieved the Philosopher's Stone in your first year, Harry, he would have most likely retrieved those missing pieces._" Esmeralda moved to the chair in her portrait. "_Please be seated, everyone._"

Veronica took the seat closest to the portrait. "What other artifacts did he use besides his diary?"

"_A locket with an S on it. It once belonged to the woman that eventually won Salazar's heart. There is also Salazar's ring though I believe Albus has destroyed it._" Esmeralda nodded slightly as Dumbledore dropped the charm hiding his dead hand.

"Yes. I destroyed it. However this was the side effect." Dumbledore sighed softly at the hand that was once a warm tan color.

"I see." Harry jumped to his feet. "I think I know where we might be able to find the locket!"

Veronica's eyes widened slightly. "Where? Where is it, Harry?"

"At Grimmauld Place. We were cleaning up last summer and found a locket that wouldn't open and we…I forgot. We tossed it out." Harry groaned slightly as he flopped back in his chair.

"Wait! Remember when we took that blanket to Kreacher's den for Christmas last year? We found all that stuff that we threw out in there. The locket might still be there!" Hermione gripped the arms of her chair tightly making her knuckles turn white.

"I'll have three members of the Order go and retrieve it." Dumbledore climbed to his feet.

"I will go too." Sessho-Maru rose gracefully from his seat.

"Take Kagome. She'll be able to create a barrier around everyone." Inu-Yasha lounged in his seat as his brother nodded once before slipping out the door.

"_Now let us discuss the rest of the Horcruxes. He may have something from Helga, Rowena, and even my darling, Godric._"

"From what I understand of Horcruxes is that usually they are divided into seven pieces." Veronica looked up at the nodding portrait.

"_Yes. Tom Riddle is the last Horcrux. I also believe that his snake is one of the Horcruxes._" Esmeralda held up a hand to stop the questions. "_I know that most would not use an animal but this man is a madman so we must …how do you say it?… Think outside the box._"

"Right." Veronica summoned a pad of parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle. She quickly wrote out the Horcruxes that they knew about. "Let's see the ones destroyed are the diary and Slytherin's ring. We still have to find the locket, which we know where it might be, the snake, Voldedork, something of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, and maybe something of Gryffindor's. I doubt he would be stupid enough to mess with any of Gryffindor's things. Godric had many spells on his stuff."

"_Very true. Now enough about the Horcruxes. I'm sure you will learn more about them as time passes. Regina and Harry, come to my portrait please._" Esmeralda had gotten up from her chair as Harry and Regina moved as close as they could to the portrait. "_The spell you are going to perform today is very dangerous. I have already done it once to give my powers to someone that I love. Repeat after me. Power of love, cross the skies…_"

Harry and Regina looked at each other for a second. "Power of love, cross the skies…"

"_Settle in my heart and core…_"

"Settle in my heart and core…"

"_To defeat the evil of the times._"

"To defeat the evil of the times."

A bright light filled the room causing everyone, except Veronica and Esmeralda, to turn away from Regina and Harry. The ruby necklace shattered and seven different colors surrounded the two teens. The seven colors lifted the teens off the stone floor and slowly circled them. Veronica watched as half of the green, all the lavender, sky blue, and yellow filled her daughter and the other half of the green, all the indigo, red, and orange filled Harry. Slowly they floated to the floor as the bright light dissipated. Veronica slid from her chair and knelt between the two teens. She smoothed the hair back from Harry's forehead as Sessho-Maru and Aragorn knelt beside her.

Aragorn held two of his fingers to Regina's throat. "They're alive."

"_Of course they are. If they wish to merge the powers that I have bestowed upon them, they must join hands and merely say 'Powers of love UNITE'. To give them an even greater strength of love, they are to join hands with their families, friends, and lovers. This was how the remaining Founders finally defeated Salazar._" Esmeralda started to move out of the portrait.

"Wait." Will stood at Regina's feet and looked up at Esmeralda. "When will they awaken?"

"_In the morn._" Esmeralda bowed slightly before she moved out of the portrait.

Sessho-Maru gently lifted Regina into his arms as Aragorn did the same with Harry. "Where do we take them?"

"We'll put them in the rooms on either side of mine." Veronica accepted Will and Jack's hands and allowed them to pull her to her feet.

"You know we're going to lose half a day of training, don't you?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and glared at the empty portrait.

"Stuff it, dog breath. They now have _all_ of Esmeralda's training, which included swords. She even bested her teacher, Godric Gryffindor." Veronica thumped the back of Inu-Yasha's head as she passed him.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Inu-Yasha sure is getting hit an awful lot lately. Not to worry more undead monkey coming up._**

**_Can I hurt the monkey?_**

**_No Vee. Little Jack likes you._**

**_Shut it, Sirius, before I remove all parts of your anatomy that makes you a male._**

**_Huh?_**

**_She just told you that she's going to neuter you, Padfoot._**

**_If she neuters me then how am I suppose to mark my territory around Snivellius?_**

**_You're not, you prat. Merlin help keep me from killing Sirius. On a more personal note. My daughter has just finished her biography report on the great J.K. Rowling. I hope she makes an A on it. Wish her luck._**

**_Carey Ann Lupin_**


	54. Horcrux Destroyed

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

****

**_Sorry about hte wait folks. My father-in-law was in the hospital and I had to keep up with him. Not only that but my daughter got into a fight with a door and lost so she will now have a scar under her eyebrwo when it finally heals over. I also had to read the seventh book before i posted anything. I actually wrote this chapter one day while I was in the ER with my fahter-in-law the day after the book came out, which my loving husband bought me at three in the morning. Again I am really sorry about the wait._**

* * *

October 16, 1996

Regina and Harry stood back to back with Daggeron, Nick, Xander, Chip, Inu-Yasha, Sessho-Maru, Jack, Will, Logan, Legolas, Aragorn, Scott, Alex, Hank, and Eomer around them with their weapons drawn and pointed at the two teens. "Harry, are you beginning to think we shouldn't have agreed to this?"

"We can handle this, Reg." Harry looked around the group. "You take the left and I'll take the right."

"Fine, but don't forget you X-Men training." Regina lowered herself so that she was crouching close to the floor.

"And you don't forget your magical training." Harry dove to the right as Regina jumped and flipped over the sword swung toward her feet.

Regina knelt on the stone floor as Sirius fired a spell at her. She tightened her grip on her sword as it clattered on the floor during her flip backwards. Harry flipped through the air and landed next to Regina. He quickly raised a shield around them as a spell from Remus flew toward them. Regina pulled Harry down as Will's axe flew through the shield and bounced off the stone floor.

"Now what?" Regina's eyes swept over the men coming closer to them.

Harry grabbed Regina's hand. "Esmeralda's power."

"Powers of Love UNITE!" A blinding white light surrounded the teens making the men shield their eyes.

Suddenly Harry grabbed his forehead and fell to the floor. Regina all but threw her sword and wand to the floor as she knelt beside Harry. "Harry? Come on, Harry. Talk to me, cuz." Regina moved to Harry's head and gently lifted it into her lap. She looked up at the men gathering around her and Harry. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Aragorn dropped to one knee and started to look over Harry.

"Someone should get Madam Pomfrey and Mother." Regina looked up at the other men still standing around them. "Now!"

Sirius jumped slightly and grabbed Logan's arm. "We're on it." They ran out of the room.

Regina gently smoothed Harry's hair back away from his scar before she looked up at Remus. "Daddy, maybe we should get Professors Halliwell and Matthews. They might know what's going on."

"Right." Remus ran out the door.

Regina paid no mind to the tears running down her face. "Please be alright, Harry. I can't lose a part of my family. Not now. Not ever."

Aragorn looked up at the distraught teen before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He will be fine. I cannot find anything wrong with him."

"_Perhaps I can help._" Esmeralda drifted into one of the landscape paintings. "_Do you remember when I spoke of the Horcruxes?_"

Regina looked at the woman for a moment. "Yes. You said that the locket was one of them. We still haven't figured out how to destroy it."

"_You may need to use Godric's sword._" Esmeralda looked down at the unconscious boy. "_How much do you know of Harry's past?_"

"Not much. I know that his parents were killed on Halloween night and somehow the killing curse didn't kill him but made Voldemort disappear." Regina frowned for a moment. "Why?"

"_I believe that when Voldemort's failed spell hit him a part of his soul attached itself to the only other living thing in that room, Harry. Just now when you invoked my powers you unknowingly destroyed the unintentional Horcrux._" Esmeralda smiled softly as Regina looked down at her cousin.

"Harry is a Horcrux? This is unbelievable." Regina shook her head slightly as Harry moaned softly. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"Quit shouting, Reg. I've got a big enough headache without you making it worse." Harry grabbed Regina's arms as she wrapped them around his neck. "Reg…Can't…breathe."

Regina loosened her hold on Harry. "Sorry, Harry. It's just that I was so worried about you." Regina drug the back of her hand across her cheeks, ridding them of the falling tears.

"What happened?" Harry shuddered once as the door slammed open and bounced off the wall. "You didn't."

"I didn't know who else to get." Regina smirked slightly. "Besides I know she knows how to take care of you."

"Where is he? What did you men do to him?" Madam Pomfrey shoved Legolas and Inu-Yasha out of the way as she made her way through the group surrounding Harry, Aragorn, and Regina. "Honestly, teaching children to use swords. They're too dangerous."

"They have to know how to fight, Poppy." Veronica made her way to Harry and Regina as Aragorn jumped to his feet and brought a chair over to her. "Thank you. Now, Regina, what happened?"

"I think Harry was an unintentional Horcrux." Regina looked up at the landscape that still contained Esmeralda. "Esmeralda said that when Voldemort failed to kill Harry when he was a baby a piece of his soul attached itself to Harry. When we used the powers of love just now, it destroyed it. I think it may have broken his connection to Voldemort."

"Well that's another one down." Veronica looked around the group. "Other than Harry passing out, anything else happen during practice?"

"These two work well as a team, Vee. I don't think we need to train them any more." Sirius leaned against the wall just as the door slammed open again. "Damn. Can't people walk around here?"

Phoebe stuck her tongue out as she passed him. "Where's Harry?"

"Has the whole school heard about it?" Harry closed his eyes as the sisters moved over to him.

"Not that I know of, kiddo." Paige dropped to the floor beside Harry. "Let me see."

"Maybe we should let Leo do that." Piper looked up at the ceiling. "LEO!" Nothing happened. "Leo, get your orbing butt down here before I cut you off completely!"

White orbs filled the area beside Piper. "What's wrong, Piper?" Leo looked down at his wife.

"Harry had an incident so heal him." Piper watched Leo kneel next to Harry and hold out his hands.

A golden glow ran over Harry as Leo moved his hands down the teen's lanky body. He pulled his hands away from Harry and looked up at Piper. "There's nothing here to heal, Piper."

"At least we know that I'm healthy." Harry looked up hopefully at Madam Pomfrey. "Can I go?"  
"Once I'm sure you're fine then you may be dismissed." Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and muttered the diagnostic spell. Nothing happened. She lowered her wand. "You may go, Harry. But I want you to relax for the next couple of days. No exercise, Quidditch, flying, or anything dangerous. That includes these ridiculous sword lessons."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry waited until she was out of sight before he rolled his eyes. "Now you see why I hate when you call her, cuz."

"That's only the second time I had to get her." Regina pretended to sulk for a moment as Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I can't let anything happen to my family now that I found it."

Harry's laughter filled the room as he hugged Regina even tighter.

* * *

**_See folks I made it so that the Horcruxes are in this story. I know some people want to know if I was going to kill off Dumbledore...I honestly haven't gotten that far yet but I do know that the Halliwells are going to figure out how to take the blasted Dark Mark off Snape's arm. Again I haven't gotten that far...yet._**

**_Hey, Care..._**

**_Sirius, I'm going to hurt you in a minute._**

**_I just wanted to know when James and Lily are going mm mmmm mm. Trying to talk around Carey's hand._**

**_I'm going to hang you up by your toes, Sirius Orion Black, and let Victoria beat you with a big stick._**

**_Anything but that! runs from the library_**

**_Now I can have a little peace and ...crashes echo in children's section INU-YASHA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! You better pick up those books and put them back on the table before I beat you with them! I swear I'm going to need three wine coolers when I get honme this evening. I'll be back soon._**


	55. Another Horcrux

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!**_

* * *

October 19, 1996

Regina stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower as a flash of fire buzzed the past her and the Tower. "What the…?" Regina leaned over the edge of the wall and saw a silver craft landing next to the Blackbird as a man of fire landed beside it. "Not Johnny." She hurried down the stairs and through the castle to the Defense Against the Dark Arts offices.

-----

Veronica was sitting at her desk calmly grading the essays from the First Years class. Her hand absently rubbed at her stomach, which had grown quite a bit in the last month. Logan stood by the window smoking one of his many cigars that Veronica wanted to kill Dumbledore and Severus for giving to him. Obi-Wan sat at the desk across from Veronica grading the papers from the Second and Third Years that had attended the last sword fighting class he, Will, Sessho-Maru, and Inu-Yasha had held just the day before. Half the papers were so terrible that Obi-Wan was afraid to let Veronica and Tori see them. They would insist on extra classes for those poor students. Veronica heard Logan soft growl and looked up from her work. "Logan, you know I hate when you interrupt my grading."

"I know, 'Roni, but we've got company." Logan pointed out the window as Obi-Wan jumped to his feet.

Veronica grunted as she tried to push herself out of her chair. "What kind of company?"

"Good I hope." Obi-Wan helped Veronica to her feet and followed her to the window.

"If Johnny wouldn't flirt with every woman in the castle, I suppose it would be good." Logan moved to one side to allow Veronica and Obi-Wan to look out.

The door to the office slammed open and Regina stood panting in the doorway. "Mother, Dr. Richards is here." Regina was leaning heavily on the doorknob trying to catch her breath.

"What about Mr. Grimm and Ms. Storm?" Veronica slowly made her way to the door.

"They're here too. So is Johnny." Regina watched her mother start to finger her wand. "You're not gonna hex him, are you?"

"If he messes with me I just might." Veronica turned her head slightly to look at the two men still standing by the window. "Are you two coming?"

Obi-Wan shrugged as he followed the two women out the door. Logan shook his head slightly. "That boy better behave."

-----

Veronica and Regina made their way down to Hagrid's hut and the makeshift landing strip. Regina knew that her mother wanted to hurry but Remus wouldn't be too thrilled if anything happened to Veronica and the babies. Besides the rain had only stopped an hour earlier so the path was still a bit slippery. Veronica saw the four people talking with Hagrid, who was pointing his pink umbrella at them.

"I don't care who ya think ya are. Ya ain't goin' to the castle." Hagrid jabbed one of the men in the chest with his umbrella.

"We're here at the request of Charles Xavier. He sent because Vero…Ms. Croft is a friend of ours." The man simply tugged slightly at the skintight top that covered his chest. His dark hair had streaks of white around his ears.

"Well, seeing as I haven't seen or heard from you in a year, Reed, Hagrid wouldn't know that, now would he?" Veronica smiled as the only woman of the group whipped around to face her. "Besides he doesn't know all the friends I've made in the last eighteen years."

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Susan Storm ran across the slippery grass and hugged her closest friend. "I can't believe this. Who's the daddy? Is it Logan?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Not Logan. And nope." Veronica wrapped her arms around Susan and gave her a light squeeze. "You'll meet my husband when he gets done helping with Animagus classes."

"I hope he's a good guy." Ben Grimm smiled as Veronica tried to give him a hug.

"Have you added a few rocks, Ben? I swear you're bigger than the last time I saw you." Veronica smiled up at the orange rock face.

"What about me? Don't I warrant a hug?" Johnny Storm stood with his arms outstretched.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she gave Johnny a quick hug. "That's all you get, Johnny."

"You've gotten cushy since you've been here." Johnny didn't see Veronica whip her wand out and send a stinging hex at his backside. Johnny whipped around and his eyes started to dart around looking for something. "Where's the bug that bit me?"

Veronica smirked as she hugged Reed Richards. "I don't think it was a bug, Johnny. It was a stinging hex for calling me fat."

"When did I…" Johnny ducked as Ben swung at him.

"You never call a pregnant woman fat, Johnny!" Ben lunged for Johnny as he jumped back.

"Besides, Johnny, Alex was shrunk to four inches high when the others found out that he called Mother fat." Regina smirked slightly as she hugged Susan and Reed. "Do you want that to happen to you?"

Johnny looked around at the anger faces, especially his sister's, who looked like she wanted to kill him and become an only child. "I don't think I do."

Reed draped an arm around Veronica's shoulders. "So what is this place?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Veronica gave the group a big smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we saw Professor Xavier in New York the other day and were asking him about you. He told us that you were in England and most everything that had happened. Then he asked us to come and help you with this battle you've got coming up." Ben walked beside Regina and Susan while Johnny had to put up with the glares coming from Veronica and Reed.

Veronica nodded slightly as Logan and Obi-Wan finally came out of the castle. "Where were you guys? I thought you were right behind us."

"We were but we thought the others would want to know that the Fantastic Four is here." Logan glared at Johnny. "I take it that he did something stupid…again."

"When doesn't he, Logan?" Ben grinned as Logan's claws slid out of his hands. "I took care of it."

Logan retracted his claws as he turned to Veronica. "Well, everyone is waiting in the Great Hall for our newest teachers."

"Teachers?" Johnny held up his hands. "There is no way I'm going to be teaching a bunch of snot nosed brats anything."

"You'll be helping me teach them how to fight, you idiot. Especially since I can't exactly do it myself." Veronica turned around, Reed's arm stretching with her, and aimed her wand at him.

Johnny held up his hands in surrender. "I give. I'll teach them."

Veronica nodded her head once as she slid her wand up her sleeve. "Let's head up to the Great Hall. I can't wait for you to meet Harry and Remus."

Regina saw the confused looks on Susan, Ben, and Reed's faces. "My cousin and father."

"Which is which, brat?" Ben dropped one of his arms around Regina's shoulders making her knees start to buckle. Ben grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back up to her feet. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget my own strength."

Regina patted Ben's arm as they followed after Veronica and Reed. "Don't worry. Daddy's going to love you guys."

The group finally made their way to the Great Hall where the entire school had gathered. Johnny gaped at the ceiling while Ben looked longingly at the food. Harry watched as Veronica led the adults to the Staff Table. Regina gave Ben a kiss on his gravely cheek before she hurried to the Gryffindor Table.

"Who are they?" Neville watched as Dumbledore shook hands with the each person.

"Nev, they are the Fantastic Four." Regina reached for a slice of the pepperoni pizza that she and Kitty had taught the House Elves to make.

A tapping noise could barely be heard over the sound of the students talking. Dumbledore was still standing in front of the Staff Table with the newcomers. "May I have your attention, please?" The noise level was silenced as the students turned to look at the Staff Table. "I'd like to introduce Dr. Reed Richards, Susan Storm-Richards, Ben Grimm, and Johnny Storm. They will be joining the staff. Dr. Richards will be aiding Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Wyatt, and Dr. Grey in the Hospital Wing. Ms. Storm will be joining Ms. Halliwell and Professor Snape in Potions. Mr. Storm and Mr. Grimm will be joining the rest of the Defense Professors."

The applause was a bit scattered compared to what had happened when the X-Men were introduced. Hermione heard pounding coming from near her so she turned and saw Regina pounding her welcome for her friends.

Seamus looked between the Staff Table and Regina. "Who exactly are they?"

"They're friends of Mother and Logan." Regina grabbed her goblet.

Ron stared at Ben for a few more moments before turning to look at Regina. "Why does he look like a giant orange rock?"

Regina spit her pumpkin juice all over Harry and Ginny who were both sitting across from her. She turned to glare at Ron as she wiped her napkin across her lips. "I can't believe that you just blurted that out like that, Ron."

"What? I just asked a question." Ron looked at Hermione and Regina as they just shook they're heads slightly.

"Go figure. The one time that he asks a question, it's about Ben." Regina put her goblet next to her plate. "Let me see if I can explain it properly. They were once normal but an incident with a solar flare or wave caused them to mutate."

"So they're mutants like the X-Men." Harry swiped at the juice still clinging to his shirt.

"No, not exactly. They were trying to do some experiments with the solar waves when one that was much larger than the rest hit the space station." Regina rubbed her neck. "They were trying to get Ben back into the space station that they were in. Reed was reaching for Ben and Johnny was near something that exploded. And Susan was running through some kind of vapor. So know, Reed can stretch his body like a rubber band and everyone calls him Mr. Fantastic. Johnny can basically control fire. I mean, when he's completely covered in flames, he can fly which is why we call him the Human Torch."

"That's sounds soooo cool." Neville was leaning toward Regina.

"Ben took the full brunt of the solar wave so his body is basically rocks. I mean he still has all the normal functions of a normal person but his body is completely made of rocks, including his organs. Johnny gave him the nickname The Thing." Regina heard a crunching sound coming from the Staff Table and saw Ben apologizing to Veronica about the crushed goblet. "Now, Susan… She got the coolest powers of all. She can go completely invisible and create force fields. She's known as the Invisible Woman."

"That would be so cool." Ron glanced back at the Staff Table.

"Of course. He's a man. He would think that it's cool." Hermione rolled her eyes as she thumped Ron on the arm.

"You wouldn't think it was cool if you disappeared and reappeared…naked." Regina swallowed her laugh as she watched Ron's face turn white. Even his freckles were white. "I thought so."

"Has that happened to Ms. Storm?" Harry was leaning toward Regina.

"Yep." Regina picked up her bag. "Come on, Harry. You and I have some Animagus training to do."

"But you already know how to become your animals." Harry finished off his goblet of pumpkin juice before grabbing his bag.

"You know we have other things to train for as well." Regina pushed Harry from the Great Hall as Veronica was leading the Fantastic Four to their rooms for the remainder of their stay.

"Who's the kid, Reg?" Ben looked down at Regina and Harry.

"Harry, this is Ben Grimm. Ben this is my cousin, Harry Potter." Regina covered her mouth as Ben turned to look at Veronica.

"So this runt is your nephew. I thought he'd be bigger." Ben held his hands up in surrender as four wands were pointed at various parts of his body. "Sorry. Didn't mean it."

"Apology accepted, Mr. Grimm." Harry slid his wand back into a hidden pocket within his robes.

A tiny black puppy ran into the Great Hall and skidded at a stop at Ben's feet. The puppy's nose was pointed at the floor while his backside had slid up onto Ben's left foot. "Cute puppy."

"Leo!" Regina and Harry both reached for Leo but Leo took this as a signal to run again.

"Come back here, Leo Black!" Harry darted off after his godson while Regina closed her eyes and shifted into her wolf form.

"Cool…" Johnny's voice drifted off as Regina swiftly ran after the tiny puppy and her cousin. They chased Leo through the halls and up the stairs. Harry stood panting in front of a lone door that was opposite of a tapestry of some trolls. The door was only open enough for a small puppy to slip through.

Regina shifted back into her human form and looked at Harry. "What is this place?"

"Room of Requirement." Harry scratched his head slightly. "I think Leo wanted to show us something."

"Wands out, ya think?"

"Yeah. Better safe than sorry."

Regina shouldered open the door and slipped into the room full of junk. There were books, potions, cauldrons, candy, and joke items that could only have been from the Weasley twins but there was no sign of Leo.

"I'm going back to a wolf so I can pick up his scent better." Regina shifted quickly back into a wolf and lifted her snout into the air. She slowly began to track Leo.

"Where could he be?" Harry was started to get frustrated. He'd been following Regina for half an hour but there was no sign of Leo.

Suddenly Regina stopped and changed back into a human. "There he is." Regina hurried over to the puppy and scooped him up before he could run again. "You're in so much trouble, Leo."

Harry, however, was looking at the bust of a man. There perched on the head was a diadem. It seemed to radiate pure evil. "Regina. I think I found a Horcrux."

Regina whipped around to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Harry pointed at the diadem. "I don't know where he found it at but he used Ravenclaw's diadem and made it a Horcrux."

"Right." Regina dumped the contents of her purse into her book bag and held it out to Harry. "Put it in here. We'll figure out how to destroy it later."

Harry nodded as he levitated the tainted artifact into the leather bag. Regina flipped the top closed and looked at her cousin. Harry was still staring at the bag. "Let's go find the Professors."

Regina carried Leo as she followed Harry down to the Defense offices.

* * *

**_AN: Okay so I'm slowly starting to incorporate the Horcruxes into the story. Not to worry it won't be much longer and we're going to have some 'Sirius' help coming. After all when we have the Charmed why shouldn't htey summon a bit of help?_**


	56. Hufflepuff's Cup!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, _****_Logan_****_ would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the _****_Caribbean_****_. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if...?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you Stan Lee, J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me._**

* * *

October 18, 1996

Dumbledore hurried down the hall toward the DADA office and the rooms behind it. He saw Piper and Veronica coming toward him with Leo, Wyatt, and Chris. "Just the ladies I was looking for." Albus leaned down and ruffled Wyatt's hair.

Veronica shifted Leo slightly so that he wasn't pressed against her stomach. "What did you need, Headmaster?"

"I received a letter from Gringotts this morning. There seems to be something wrong in the vault that Barty Crouch Sr. left to me." Dumbledore pulled the letter form one of his many packets. "I believe it may be another Horcrux."

Veronica held out her hand for the letter. Dumbledore handed her the official looking letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_It has come to our attention that you are now responsible for the vault formerly owned by Bartemius Crouch Sr. We request that you come and inspect your new vault for an unusual deposit was made before Mr. Crouch's death. Please come at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Gornuk_

_Head Goblin_

Veronica handed the letter to Piper. "What do you need us to do?"

"Perhaps a small group would like to join me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly. If it is a Horcrux, we will bring it back here and find a way to destroy it with the others."

Piper quickly folded the letter and handed it to Dumbledore. "Do you think you can handle the children? I mean at least until you get to Poppy?" She looked at Veronica. "If not I'll call Leo and have him orb them to the Hospital Wing."

"I will help Ms. Lupin with the children." Dumbledore lifted Chris out of Piper's arms as Wyatt attached himself to Dumbledore's robes.

"I think you should take Johnny, Susan, Sesshomaru, Paige, Tonks, Daggeron, Legolas, Nick, Will, Scott, and Obi-Wan with you." Veronica reached for Wyatt's hand.

"We'll meet in my office. The password is Skittles." Dumbledore watched Piper hurry back they way she had come. "We shouldn't keep Poppy waiting."

"Of course Headmaster."

* * *

Piper slammed open the door to the DADA quarters. Johnny and Tonks turned to look at the panting woman.

Tonks hurried to Piper's side. "What's wrong? Is Voldemort attacking?"  
"No but Dumbledore thinks we're one step closer to destroying him." Piper flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Johnny's head turned as he looked at each woman. "Huh? What are you two talking about?"

Tonks ignored Johnny as she straightened her robes and made sure that her wand was secure in her wand holster. "Where to?"

"We'll meet in Dumbledore's office but first I need to get Susan, Sesshomaru, Paige, and Obi-Wan." Piper had finally caught her breath and noticed Johnny's confused look. "We'll explain it all later, Johnny."

Johnny grabbed Tonks and whipped her around to face him. "I want to know what is going on!"

"You heard Piper. We'll explain it later." Tonks pulled her arm from his grasp.

"But I want to know what's going on around here!" Johnny threw his hands into the air. "Veronica won't talk to me and Tori's husband keeps growling at me!"

Johnny hadn't seen Sesshomaru step into the room but did hear him growl. "You want to know why I growl at you." Sesshomaru stalked toward Johnny who had started to look for a hiding place. "You pushed her out of a canoe because she wouldn't give you the oar."

"Uh…Sorry?" Johnny tried to slip past Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder.

"Sorry does not cut it. She almost did not finish our quest because of you and your temper." Sesshomaru's amber eyes bore into Johnny's blue ones.

"I got it! I'll tell Tori I'm sorry as soon as I see her today." Johnny winced slightly as Sesshomaru let him go.

"See that you do." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and stalked toward the door to the hallway to wait for everyone else.

Piper stepped into the common room with Susan and Obi-Wan right behind her. Susan was tying her hair back in a ponytail while Obi-Wan was pulling on his Jedi robes. Paige appeared in the room among a swirling column of light. Susan saw Johnny standing as far away from Sesshomaru as he could without leaving the room. She looked over at Tonks who seemed a bit smug at the fact that Johnny had just been put in his place.

"I'll tell you later." Tonks grinned as Susan nodded.

_It must have something to do with why Tori and Sesshomaru keep away from Johnny._ Susan looked down at her outfit to make sure her uniform was hidden beneath the robes. "Morning, everyone."

"Too early if you ask me." Nick half-stumbled from the hallway and headed for the coffeepot sitting on one of the tables lined up against the wall.

"Too much caffeine isn't good for you." Scott made his way over to Nick's side. "But if you don't tell Jean, I won't tell Jean."

"Deal." Nick grinned as Daggeron followed Legolas and Will into the room.

Will joined Scott and Nick around the coffeepot while Paige was talking Dobby into bringing them some breakfast. Piper sank onto the sofa with her cup of coffee that she had managed to sneak away from Scott, Nick, and Will as Daggeron sat next to her.

"Care to tell us why you got us up at the crack of dawn, Piper?" Scott took a drink of his coffee.

"The Goblins of Gringotts think that they have found something in one of Dumbledore's vaults and they want him to come and check it out." Piper sipped at her coffee as her eyes skimmed over the group. "We're hoping it's one of the Horcruxes that Harry has to destroy."

"Horcruxes? What are those?" Johnny jerked his gaze to Piper.

"They're pieces of Voldemort's soul that we need to find and destroy." Veronica slammed the door to the common room closed. "Meddling old coot wants you guys to hurry with breakfast so he can leave."

"We can't rush the house elves." Piper climbed to her feet and made her way to the coffeepot. "I was just explaining what Dumbledore wanted us to do today."

"But how did he break his soul apart?" Johnny looked over at Veronica who had lowered herself to the couch beside Daggeron.

"You know what, Johnny, I don't know. You can ask Voldemort the next time we see him." Veronica closed her eyes against the headache forming. "All I know is that Dumbledore wants to get a move on sometime in the next hour."

Piper nodded slightly as Dobby and Winky appeared with the breakfast she had ordered. "I suggest we eat and then we can go."

Everyone started to fill their plates and wolf down their food. Veronica started to struggle to her feet causing Will to jump to his feet. He placed his right hand on her back while he pulled her up with his left. He steadied her as she stumbled slightly. Veronica gave Will a small smile as she turned to look at Scott. "When you guys get back, Scott, bring the Horcrux here and we'll figure out how to destroy the lot of them."

"Right. Esmeralda told the kids that we might need Gryffindor's sword." Scott wiped the crumbs from his lips before climbing to his feet. "I'm ready."

"So are we." Sesshomaru moved toward the door as Daggeron and Paige climbed to their feet.

Piper climbed to her feet and hurried to the door as everyone except Veronica followed her. Scott led the way to Dumbledore's office. The group stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Anyone know the password?" Scott looked around the group as Piper stepped forward.

"Yeah. You won't believe it." She turned to look at the gargoyle. "Skittles."

The gargoyle jumped to the side to reveal the spiral staircase it hid. Scott turned slightly and looked at Piper. "Skittles?" He shook his head. "We've got to get that man something to eat other than candy."

"I agree." Piper started up the stairs with Scott right behind her. She raised her hand to knock when the door swung open. "I hate when he does that." She led the way into the headmaster's office. "We're here."

Dumbledore looked up from the papers scattered across the desk. "Good everyone is here. We'll be leaving in a few moments."

Paige watched as Dumbledore tapped an old tea kettle with his wand making it glow blue for a moment. _I've got to get him to teach me that._ Tonks grabbed Johnny's hand and held it to the kettle as everyone else touched it with a finger. With a whoosh, they disappeared from the headmaster's office. Most of the group landed in a pile in the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron.

"Will whoever is touching my ass knock it off?" Piper scrambled to her feet.

Dumbledore waited for the group to climb to their feet before opening the archway to Diagon Alley. "Follow me, please." Dumbledore started down the street with the group following him.

Johnny and Nick took in the Quidditch shop while Piper seemed to gravitate toward Madam Malkin's. Paige and Sue grabbed the wayward people and pulled them after Dumbledore. Finally they stood in front of the white marble building of Gringotts.

Paige stared up at the building before turning to Piper. "It looks like something _they_ would have."

Nick looked between Piper and Paige for a moment. "They?"

Piper waved her wand absent mindedly. "The Elders. They're Leo's bosses and they report even higher up."

"Okay." Nick just nodded because he still didn't get it.

"Can we please get whatever it is we came for and go home?" Johnny stood on the top step waiting for the rest of the group to get there.

Dumbledore strode to the top of the stairs and through the doors. He looked around the lobby for a moment before finding an open teller. He approached the desk and waited for the goblin to finish waiting on the customer before them. Finally the goblin was free to help them. Dumbledore stepped up to the counter and pulled out the letter. "I would like to see Gornuk, please."

"May I ask why?" The goblin looked down its nose at the group.

"I received a letter and I would like to speak to him about it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly.

"The letter please." The goblin took the letter from Dumbledore and read the signature. "I will return in a moment."

The goblin hurried away from the counter and Dumbledore seemed to sag slightly. Piper hurried over to the headmaster. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ms. Halliwell." Dumbledore patted her hand with the damaged one. "It is merely old age setting in finally." He turned as three goblins hurried toward them. "Ah, Gornuk, I came as quickly as I could."

"I see and you brought help." Gornuk bowed to the group before motioning to the third goblin. "Griphook will take you down to the vault. How many will be going with you?"

Dumbledore turned and looked at the group. "Ms. Matthews, Legolas, Daggeron, Sesshomaru, Mr. Storm, and Mr. Turner, if the four of you will join me? We won't be gone long." He turned and followed after Griphook.

Piper looked down at Gornuk. "Is there somewhere the rest of us can wait until they get back? I don't think you want us hanging around the lobby."

"You may wait in the conference room. I will send Griphook in to retrieve you when they return." Gornuk led the group toward the conference room. "I will send a house elf with tea and cakes."

"Thank you, Gornuk." Piper bowed slightly as Gornuk left the room.

* * *

Dumbledore joined Griphook in one of the carts while the others scrambled in behind him. "Shall we head down?"

"Right away, sir." Griphook snapped his fingers and the cart sped away from the landing.

Johnny screamed excitedly as Paige gripped the side of the cart. Will tried to keep his breakfast down as the cart zipped around a curve. Sesshomaru's claws gouged furrows into the side of the cart while Daggeron and Legolas watched everyone else's discomfort. Slowly the cart came to a stop in front of Vault 457. Paige scrambled over the side and knelt on the floor of the cavern.

"I will never ride in that thing again." Paige slowly climbed to her feet before turning to look at Griphook. "Can people orb in here?"

"Orb?" Griphook looked a bit confused.

"I'll show you." Paige orbed in place. "Is it possible for me to orb back to the lobby?"

"If you can do it around these vaults, then you should be able to do it in the lobby." Griphook turned to look at Dumbledore. "Key please."

Dumbledore handed Griphook a small golden key. They watched as the goblin put the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open to reveal a nearly full vault with s pile of coins in the center. Along the walls were several pieces of art and various other artifacts.

Will stepped into the vault and looked around before turning to look at Dumbledore. "So what are we looking for?"

"A golden cup with an H etched on it. It will also have two badgers for the handles." Dumbledore moved toward the pile of coins and started to shift through them.

"I've got an idea." Paige held out her hand. "Does the cup have a name?"

"It may be Hufflepuff's cup." Dumbledore watched Paige with interest. _If she can summon the cup then we can get out of here sooner._

"Hufflepuff's cup." A small column of blue and white lights appeared over her hand. When the lights cleared a small golden cup stood in the palm of her hand. "Is this it?"

Dumbledore took the cup from her hand and turned it over to look at the details. "Indeed it is." He slid the cup into his pocket before turning to Griphook. "We are finished here."

"If everyone will get back in the cart, we will head back to the lobby." Griphook started to usher the people back into the cart.

"I'll orb up but thanks for the offer." Paige backed away from the cart.

"Could you take two more people with you?" Sesshomaru and Will moved toward Paige.

"Sure. Hold on." Paige grabbed Will and Sesshomaru before they disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"The rest of us will take the cart." Dumbledore climbed into the cart followed by Legolas and Daggeron.

"I'll just fly beside you." Johnny stepped back form the cart. "Flame on!" Johnny rose from the ground slightly. "Ready when you are."

The cart took off like a shot and Johnny flew after it.


	57. Horcruxes Destroyed!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**__**

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you Stan Lee, J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to get his out. This is one of those chapters that really kicked my rear but I think I did a hell of a job. But that is not the only reason it's taken me a while. Real life is slowly taking over. No matter how often I try to allot a section of time to writing it never seems to happen and next year it may even get worse as I am pulling my child out of private school and home schooling her myself. So please understand that this story is not being dropped or put on hold. I just have a lot in my life with driving three elderly folks around and trying to keep all the appointments straight in my head. Sometimes I think I'm just losing it. I need a vacation, folks, and since it doesn't seem like I'm going to get one anytime soon, I'll just take a trip in my mind. See ya!**_

October 18, 1996

Veronica looked at the few artifacts scattered across the table. A golden locket with a silver S etched on it sat between Ravenclaw's diadem and Hufflepuff's cup. Each of the items seemed to hum with an evil power. She looked over at Harry sitting as far from the artifacts as he could. She knew that he was getting nervous about destroying the items but it had to be done. She looked around the room at the rest of the group. Piper's hands were clenched together to keep from blowing the items up, not that they were sure it would work. Johnny was standing near the farthest away as Tonks was in the room and he was afraid she might hit him. Sesshomaru was leaning against a wall and listening to Legolas and Aragorn talk about things that were happening in Middle Earth. Paige and Phoebe were trying to ignore Logan and Sirius who was trying to annoy the girls. Regina was seated next to Remus with Kirara curled up in her lap. Scott and Jean were sitting opposite them with Will and Elizabeth while Susan and Reed stood behind the sofa. The rest of the teachers were either teaching class or grading papers in the large office for the DADA teachers. Veronica turned to look at Dumbledore who was trying to figure out how they were going to destroy the three Horcruxes sitting before them.

"So what do we do now?" Paige climbed to her feet and made her way to the table.

"We figure out how to destroy these stupid fucking things." Everyone turned to look at Regina who stared back at them. "What?"

"Your language is awful, Regina. I expect a better example from you for the first years." Veronica's glare made her daughter cringe slightly.

"Sorry, Mother, but you all were thinking it." Regina smirked slightly at her mother's smile.

"Regardless, you shouldn't have said it."

"Just back off, Vee." Sirius cringed as Veronica turned her glare toward him. "She's got a point. We gotta figure out how destroy those things."

"If I remember correctly, Esmeralda said that we would need the Gryffindor's sword to destroy them." Jean looked at the artifacts. "Does anyone know where it is?"

Dumbledore looked over at Jean. "In my office but I don't think..."

"That's got us here in the first place, Headmaster. You didn't think about Tom's feelings or anything so he thought he needed power." Veronica crossed her arms and glared at Dumbledore. "Go get the damn sword."

Dumbledore barely flinched as he took Veronica's anger. He quickly hurried out the door and to his office. Everyone looked at Veronica and started laughing. Veronica rolled her eyes as she turned back to the artifacts.

"What do you expect, luv?" Remus climbed to his feet and made his way over to his wife. "You just told Regina off about her language and then you do the same thing. And scared Albus in the process."

Veronica leaned back slightly into Remus's embrace as the door opened and Dumbledore stepped back into the room. In his hands was Gryffindor's sword. The rubies in the hilt glittered softly in the dim light of the room. She turned to look at Harry. "Harry, since you found two of them would you like to destroy them?"

Harry slowly climbed to his feet and reached for the sword. "I'll do what I can, Aunt Veronica. I may still be connected to Voldemort." Slowly he raised the sword and sliced through the golden cup. A wailing sound echoed through the room as a white wisp of smoke drifted out of the cup and disappeared. The sword clattered to the floor as Harry grabbed his scar and screamed.

"Harry!" Regina jumped to her feet dumping Kirara to the floor and ran to Harry's side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"He knows." Harry tried to catch his breath.

"I thought the link broken." Regina gently pushed Harry's hair away from the scar.

Veronica sank to the floor. "Well, it must not be. How are we going to do this if Harry can't destroy these blasted things?"

"He knows when _I_ destroy a Horcrux. He didn't know when we destroyed the one he unintentionally created." Harry looked around at the gathered adults.

"Did you have any sudden burning over the summer when I destroyed the ring?" Dumbledore's blue eyes started to twinkle as Harry shook his head no. "Well, I believe we know what we need to do."

"So who wants to destroy what?" Veronica looked up as Susan smiled brightly.

"I know what we can do but we'll have to go outside to do it." Susan grabbed a cloth and threw it over the diadem, the locket, and what was left of the cup. "Follow me." She hurried out the door with Johnny and Reed right behind her.

Veronica grabbed Legolas's hand and let him pull her to her feet. "What is she doing?"

"I do not know. Perhaps we should follow her." Legolas laid a slender hand on the small of her back and led her out of the room.

Susan led the group outside to a rather large clearing near the lake. "Everyone needs to stay back. This is going to get hot." She laid the bag on the ground before hurrying back to Johnny. "Time to go supernova, Johnny."

"Sis, do you mean it?" Johnny started bouncing excitedly.

Susan smiled. "I sure do. If you get the fire hot enough it might melt the Horcruxes and that will destroy them."

"Goody." Johnny took a step forward. "Flame on!" His body erupted into flames burning the robes he had put on that morning over his uniform. "I'm ready."

"Good. Start heating them up while I put up a force field." Susan waited for Johnny to start fly in a circle around the Horcruxes. She quickly placed a force field around him and the three items that were starting to melt beneath his flames. "You need to get hotter, Johnny!"

"Gotcha!' Johnny put out a larger burst of fire causing his body to start to turn white with the heat.

Susan nearly collapsed to her knees but Sesshomaru and Legolas each wrapped an arm around her waist and helped keep her on her feet. "Thanks." Suddenly everyone covered his or her ears as a wailing filled the air. "I think we're almost there, Johnny!"

"I'm not cooling down until those pieces of junk are puddles of metal!" Johnny continued to circle the Horcruxes.

The Horcruxes slowly dissolved into metal as the pieces of Voldemort's soul few out. Regina stood outside of the force field holding Gryffindor's sword. She sliced through each wisp of white that tried to escape the force field. Harry shuddered slightly each time but otherwise stayed standing beside Veronica and Remus. Regina sliced through the last wisp of soul.

"That's the last of the bastard's Horcruxes that we have." Regina drove the sword into the ground before turning to Susan. "When's Johnny stopping?"

Susan looked at the scorched ground inside the force field and saw the large puddle of metal shimmering where the Horcruxes once stood. "Johnny, time to cool down!" She started to lower the force field as Johnny landed beside the puddle of metal.

"Flame off!" Johnny stared at the metal before looking up at Susan who Legolas had scooped into his arms. "Sue!" He ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Johnny. I just over did it again." Susan gave Johnny a small smile as Piper looked up at the sky for a second.

"LEO! Get down here!" Piper smirked when Leo appeared beside her in a column of orbs.

Leo looked down at his wife. "What is it?"

"Susan needs to be looked at." Piper pointed at the woman still being held in Legolas's arms.

Leo ran over to Susan and held his hands over her. "I think you'd better have Poppy look you over as well. At least once I'm done."

"Okay." Susan seemed a little groggy.

Leo shook his head slightly as the golden light from his hands faded. "I think I got you healed but I'll take you to Poppy anyways." He gently took Susan into his arms before disappearing in his usual manner of orbs.

Regina looked around at the group. "Do you think Voldedork knows that we're onto him?"

--

Voldemort screamed as he threw hex after hex at his followers. "I demanded that you keep those items safe and what has happened to them?"

Lucius Malfoy didn't look up from his kneeling position. "We tried, milord."

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort watched Lucius writhe around on the floor in pain before lifting the curse. "You have failed me one too many times, Malfoy. Now your wife will pay." He turned his wand on Narcissa. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Narcissa's body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Cissa!" Lucius scrambled across the floor to his wife's body. "No!"

"Let this be a lesson to you. DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN!!" Voldemort started to laugh as his followers cringed. They watched as Lucius cried for his wife.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Don't ask me why I did what I did. I'm a bit confused myself. I was sitting at work and it seemed to come to me so I don't want to mess with it. I hope you enjoyed this._**


	58. Changing a Malfoy's Heart

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, _****_Logan_****_ would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the _****_Caribbean_****_. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you Stan Lee, J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me. If you are going to put me down on Livejournal, I suggest you don't because I will find out and you know that revenge is a dish best served cold._**

October 20, 1996

_Voldemort screamed as he threw hex after hex at his followers. "I demanded that you keep those items safe and what has happened to them?"_

_Lucius Malfoy didn't look up from his kneeling position. "We tried, milord."_

_"_Crucio_!" Voldemort watched Lucius writhe around on the floor in pain before lifting the curse. "You have failed me one too many times, Malfoy. Now your wife will pay." He turned his wand on Narcissa. "_AvadaKedavra_!" Narcissa's body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap._

_"Cissa!" Lucius scrambled across the floor to his wife's body. "No!"_

_"Let this be a lesson to you. DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN!!" Voldemort started to laugh as his followers cringed. They watched as Lucius cried for his wife._

Lucius paced in front of his fireplace. It had been two days since Voldemort had killed his wife. He hadn't even told Draco of his mother's demise. _What will my son think of me when I tell him? He thinks that everything I do is proper. How do I tell him that I no longer want to follow that madman?_ Lucius made his way to the decanters of liquor and poured himself a firewhiskey. He downed half of it in one swallow before sinking into the high-backed chair before the fireplace. He placed the glass on the side table. "Dippy!" A house elf appeared with a loud crack.

"Master called Dippy?" The house elf looked a lot like Dobby except she had blue eyes.

"Get me my cloak." Dippy bowed slightly before disappearing with a loud crack. "It's time I went to see Dumbledore." Lucius downed the rest of his fire whiskey as Dippy reappeared with his cloak laid over her arms. "See that Narcissa's things are left where they are. She is the reason I am doing this."

Dippy bowed. "Yes, Master."

Lucius swung his cloak around his shoulders as he made his way to the front door of his manor. He disappeared into the night with a loud crack.

--

Regina looked up from her potions homework and stretched. She had been working on it for three hours already but still needed to find out something about the Draught of the Living Death. She was still looking for the proper way to infuse asphodel with wormwood. Phoebe was also teaching them how to make several vanquishing potions just in case any of the demons decided to show up at Hogwarts, not that any of them had. Like the defense classes, all the Potions classes were rather large. It didn't matter to Phoebe that there were fifth, sixth and seventh years together or the fact that over half of them hated potions. She didn't even care that Neville kept blowing up his cauldron. She felt that each student deserved to learn what she had to teach them. Regina looked up at the clock and saw that the library would be closing in ten minutes. She quickly gathered all of her books and parchment and started to shove everything into her bag. She waved to Madam Pince as she made her way out the door.

Regina hurried down the stairs toward the Great Hall when she saw something that didn't belong at Hogwarts. A pale blonde man was walking up the stairs with his cloak snapping behind him. The silver snake head on the top of his cane flashed slightly in the flickering light. Regina stopped halfway down the stairs as the man stopped several steps below her. He looked up at her. "Mr. Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She dropped her bag onto the step as she slipped her wand from the holster at her waist. "Did you want a rematch?"

"I do not have time for this. I must speak with the Headmaster about an important matter." Lucius watched as Regina did the sheathed her wand.

"I believe he is in the Great Hall." Regina grabbed the strap of her bag and walked gracefully down the stairs and past Lucius. She half-turned when she realized that Lucius wasn't following her. "I suggest that you come with me, Mr. Malfoy, since most of the professors would like to rip your head off and play cricket with it." She laughed slightly as Lucius swallowed hard. "As log as you're with me they wouldn't dare. Except for Uncle Inu-Yasha and Logan. They wouldn't care who you were with."

Lucius came down the stairs until he was even with Regina. "Perhaps I should escort you to the Great Hall." He took Regina's hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

They made their way down the stairs and toward the Great Hall. Several students stopped and stared at Regina as she and Lucius made their way to the Great Hall. Draco's mouth dropped open when he saw his father walking into the Great Hall with Regina on his arm.

"Draco, what's your father up to? Is he going to try and score with that Mudblood?" Pansy leaned on her fist as her eyes never left Lucius and Regina.

"I don't now, Pansy, but I intend to find out." Draco climbed to his feet and walked toward his father and Regina. "Father, what are you doing here? And with her?"

"Miss Croft…" Lucius glared at his son.

"Lupin." Regina smirked slightly as Lucius nodded.

"Miss Lupin is escorting me to the Headmaster. Now, get out of my way, Draco." Lucius used his cane to push his son to one side. "Shall we, my dear?"

"Of course." Regina led Lucius between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. She ignored the stares coming form Alison and Danielle. She knew that she was going to have some explaining to do. Finally they stopped in front of the Staff Table. "Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy was heading for your office but I brought him here since it was time for the evening meal."

"Thanks you, Miss Lupin. You may join your friends at the Gryffindor Table." Dumbledore turned his head slightly to look at Lucius. "What brings you to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Perhaps we could discuss it in your office." Lucius was starting to get nervous with all the eyes staring at him.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Lupin, I suggest that you join your housemates for the meal." Dumbledore climbed to his feet.

Regina moved to the Gryffindor table and sat between Nick and Xander as Dumbledore and Lucius left the Great Hall. "Hey, guys."

"Why is Malfoy here?" Harry looked away from Ron who was trying not to choke on his food.

"Don't know. I found him going up to the Headmaster's office so I told him that the old coot was down here. And now he's talking to the old coot." Regina pulled the chicken toward her and started to fill her plate. "Has old snake face been up to anything lately?"

"I think something happened the other night but I couldn't really see what was happening. I think he found out that we destroyed the Horcruxes." Harry picked up his goblet. "I wish I knew what he was thinking."

"You and me both." Regina turned back to her meal and started to eat.

--

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair as he watched Lucius. "What brings you to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I understand that you have found and destroyed several of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes."

"I believe your master knows that this is true." Dumbledore relaxed slightly in his chair. "What does that have to do with you?"

"He killed Narcissa two days ago when he found out that his diary was destroyed and that the cup had found its way into your hands." Lucius ran his hand through his hair. "I will no longer follow that madman after what he did to me and my son."

"I see. There might be a way that we can help each other."

"And what would that be, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he started to explain the plan.

**_Author's notes: Dumbledore's plan is going to include keeping Draco safe and Lucious killing NAgini just so that you know. Dumbledore will tell the DADA professors eventually. You know the old coot; he likes to keep secrets. Just wait till Veronica, Tori, and Piper find out, he won't like what they do to him._**

**_Thanks for the support and the reviews._**

**_Carey Ann Lupin_**


	59. Lucius? A Good Guy?

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, _****_Logan_****_ would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the _****_Caribbean_****_. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_So sorry about taking so long but my home computer decided to crash and I had to work on it with the work computers and then we were closed most Saturdays for either renovations or the holidays. then the heat went out at work. So I'm back and I hope to finish a few more chapters within the next few months. I appreciate all the folks that kept aggravating me to get this done. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Carey Ann Lupin_**

* * *

October 25, 1996

_Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair as he watched Lucius. "What brings you to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_Lucius sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I understand that you have found and destroyed several of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes."_

_"I believe your master knows that this is true." Dumbledore relaxed slightly in his chair. "What does that have to do with you?"_

_"He killed Narcissa two days ago when he found out that his diary was destroyed and that the cup had found its way into your hands." Lucius ran his hand through his hair. "I will no longer follow that madman after what he did to me and my son."_

_"I see. There might be a way that we can help each other."_

_"And what would that be, Headmaster?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he started to explain the plan._

-----

Lucius made his way to Severus's office. Once the office door came into sight Lucius opened it without knocking. There sitting on Severus's desk was a beautiful brunette woman with Severus kneeling in front of her rubbing her foot and ankle. The door banged against the wall causing Severus and the woman to look toward the door.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would be doting on a woman." Lucius stripped his leather gloves from his hands before undoing the clasp of his cloak and draping it across one of the chairs in front of the desk...

"And I thought that you knew how to knock on a closed door before coming in." Severus scowled at Lucius as he climbed to his feet. He looked at the woman who was still watching Lucius with a scowl on her face. "Your ankle seems to be just fine, Phoebe. Perhaps you would like to head up to see your sisters?"

"And leave you here with him? I don't think so." Phoebe crossed her legs and stared at the blonde man still standing next to the chair. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell." She stuck out her hand for Lucius to shake.

Lucius accepted her hand but turned it so that he could kiss the back of her hand. "A pleasure. I am Lucius Malfoy."

"I know who you are and get your thoughts the hell out of the gutter." Phoebe snatched her hand back and rubbed it against her jeans.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Lucius looked to Severus for an answer.

Phoebe slid off of the desk and glared at the man in front of her. "It just so happens that I'm an Empath and can feel what you think you can hide from me. Not only that but I happen to be one of the Charmed Ones so don't piss me off."

"My, my, Severus, you had to pick one of the most powerful Wiccan witches in the world." Lucius looked over at his friend who was leaning against the corner of his desk.

"Was there a reason that you came to see me, my old friend?" Severus deftly ignored Lucius's smile.

"Of course. I need to speak to Draco immediately and request the use of your office." Lucius turned and sank into the chair that wasn't holding his cloak. "Ms. Halliwell is more than welcome to join us. I'm sure she'd just love to hear what it is that I have to do for the headmaster."

"As much as I would love to, I have to head up to help some of the students with their potion making skills." Phoebe gracefully moved toward Severus. "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow night with my sisters." She stood on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course. I'll walk you out, Phoebe." Severus wrapped an arm around Phoebe's waist and started toward the door. "I'll retrieve Draco and we can discuss whatever it is that you need to discuss with him."

Lucius nodded as the two lovers walked out the door. _Strange. I never thought that I would see Severus falling for a woman._ Lucius ran a hand through his perfect hair. _Narcissa would like her. She's got a fire that would have done her well in Slytherin House._ Lucius was lost in his thoughts as the door to the office swung open.

"Why did you have to pull me away now, Professor? I was winning the game." Draco stopped just as he cleared the doorframe and saw his father sitting before Severus's desk. "Father? I thought you had left."

"I needed to speak to you before I left, Draco." Lucius motioned to the chair next to him. "Sit down please."

Draco sank into the chair. "Why didn't Mother come with you?"

Lucius blinked rapidly to keep the tears forming at bay. "The Dark Lord killed her for my failure to keep his…possessions protected."

"But, Father…"

Lucius held up a hand. "Please understand, Draco. I loved your mother very much and at one time did believe everything that The Dark Lord taught us but that died the same day he killed Narcissa in front of me and the rest of the Death Eaters." Lucius looked up at Draco who was gripping the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles and fingers were turning white from the pressure. "As you know you are scheduled to take the Dark Mark at the end of the school year. This is now a decision that you will make because I will not force you to take it but if you decide to take the Mark I will have nothing more to do with you. I will not have my family serving that madman any longer." Lucius glared at Draco. "I will disown you and you will not receive your inheritance."

"Father, I've been thinking about not taking the Dark Mark…but how will I get out of it? I mean, The Dark Lord won't exactly be happy if I don't take the Mark."

Severus leaned on the corner of his desk. "Perhaps I can help with that. I have already been telling the Dark Lord that it would not be wise for any students to take the Mark after what occurred when the others were discovered only last month. It seems that he might even take it into consideration if the students who were to take the Mark told him that they were worried about being found out, especially you, Draco. After all, Professor Croft-Lupin does like to keep an extra close eye on you and the rest of the Slytherins."

"But will he accept the advice? He seems to be getting crazier as the days go by." Lucius leaned forward slightly.

"I'm not sure if he will or not but I sent word to Veronica and some of her friends to meet us here. The Headmaster hasn't been doing well to keep Veronica and the others in the loop about what is going on around here and I doubt that he has told them about your meeting." Severus moved like a mountain cat toward the door of his office as a knock echoed through his office. "I would suggest that you get ready to answer her questions. Veronica can be as tenacious as a mountain lion when she wants to be."

"Hence her animagus form." Lucius watched as the door swung open to admit Veronica, Remus, Tori, Sessho-Maru, Legolas, Aragorn, Captain Jack, Will, Piper, Leo, Regina, Harry, Sirius, and Daggeron entered the room. "Well, it seems that Miss Halliwell let you all know that I wished to speak to you."

Veronica fingered wand. "You can bet she did. What do you want with us, besides handing us over to your master?"

"I assure you that I will not be handing any of you over to the Dark Lord." Lucius waved his wand and several sofas appeared around the room. "Perhaps we should discuss everything."

Piper and Leo sat on the sofa closest to Lucius as Regina pushed Draco and Harry onto the one beside them. Jack perched himself on the back of the teen's sofa and Sirius threw himself between Harry and Regina, effectively squishing Draco, as Veronica pulled Remus to the one farthest from Lucius. Tori joined Piper and Leo while Sessho-Maru stood behind the sofa. Severus stood between Legolas and Aragorn while Will and Daggeron stood near the door.

"Perhaps we should put up some anti-eavesdropping wards. You never know who could be walking outside." Piper jumped as the door slammed open again and everyone froze. "I hate when I do that." She flicked her hands once more and unfroze the room. "Sorry about that but the door startled me."

"And I know that you're not having a meeting without us." Logan, Scott, and Jean stood in the doorway.

"That's why we left word with the others where we were." Tori rolled her eyes as Scott and Jean sat beside Veronica and Remus and Logan flipped one of the wooden chairs before the desk around and sat in it.

Severus closed the door and quickly warded it. "Well, Lucius, what does Dumbledore want you to do?"

"Since Severus has been found out as a spy, Dumbledore has asked that I spy for the Order of the Phoenix and let the Order know what the Dark Lord is doing." Lucius steepled his fingers and looked over them at the group. "However there is one other thing he wants me to do."

"What would that be?" Harry was skeptical of Lucius. After all he was the man who put Riddle's diary into Ginny's cauldron a couple of years ago.

"He wants me to kill Nagini." Lucius heard the gasps from around the room.

"But that's going to next to impossible, Lucius." Severus placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "He doesn't trust you anymore so you won't be able to get close enough to him to kill Nagini."

"Besides you're going to need a sword to kill her with." Harry had climbed to his feet and started to pace the small space in the center of the group of chairs and sofas. "There is only going to be one way to do this without giving yourself away as a spy."

"And how is that, Mr. Potter?" Lucius looked over at the boy…no young man…pacing the room.

"You'll have to get either me or Regina in there so that we can kill her." Harry ignored the gasps coming from the adults around the room.

Logan jumped to his feet. "You and Rosie ain't going in there without me and you know it, bub."

"Logan, that's the thing. Only one of us will be able to hide under the invisibility cloak." Regina looked over at the man who was like a father or older brother to her. "How would we hide you and your claws?"

Harry snapped his fingers. "Disillusionment Charm." Everyone turned to look at Harry. "Think about it. We'd be able to get in three or four people with it and no one would be the wiser."

"He's right. No one would see you and you could kill the snake and I wouldn't be found out by the Dark Lord." Lucius sat there nodding his head in agreement.

"But if they fail, all of you will be found out." Severus looked worriedly around the group.

Regina snapped her fingers as she realized something. "There was a potion that I found when I was studying called the Felix Felicis potion or Liquid Luck. If Professor Snape were to brew it and everyone who is going takes a bit, not much just enough to get in, kill the snake, and get out, this plan just might work."

"Do you remember the book it was in, Miss Lupin?" Lucius looked over at Regina, who was nodding vigorously, before turning to look at Severus. "Do you think you could do it, Severus?"

"I'm a Potions Master; of course I can do it." Severus turned to look at Piper. "Ms. Halliwell, would you care to assist me in making it?"

"I'm shocked that you're asking me and not Phoebe." Piper watched Severus's cheeks heat up slightly.

"This is a potion that requires the utmost attention and I'm afraid if Phoebe were there it wouldn't get the attention that it deserves."

"In other words, Phoebe would distract you while I wouldn't." Piper crossed her arms as she stared at Severus who was nodding slightly. "I'll do it but you'll have to explain to Phoebe what we are doing. I don't want her thinking that I'm out to steal her man."

"No worries about that. I am totally devoted to her." Severus's cheeks reddened slightly as he turned to look at Lucius. "Are we sure that we want to be attempting this? I mean the Dark Lord is not known to be merciful with his prisoners or his victims."

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Regina jumped to her feet. "So who all is going?"

"You're not going anywhere without me, Rosie." Logan climbed to his feet as he looked around the room.

"I will also go." Legolas stepped forward and bowed his head slightly.

"And Harry and of course me." Regina looked around the room for any other volunteers.

"I guess I should go in case anyone gets injured and to get us out quickly." Leo stood up and Piper grabbed his hand. "Don't worry they can't kill me."

"I know but I can still worry." Piper squeezed his hand slightly. "I don't think anyone else should go. A small group can get in and get out without being seen where as a larger group would have trouble."

"I agree." Lucius climbed to his feet. "The Dark Lord is planning a Halloween revel. That would most likely be the best time to get in, kill the snake, and get out. Hopefully he doesn't find out about it until long after we get out."

"So we've got little more than a week to plan, make the potion, and get this ready to go." Veronica climbed to her feet. "Let the games begin."


	60. Last Horcrux Destroyed

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_Sorry about it taking so long to update but we've had to wait until my father-in-law to have surgery and my daughter is finishing school so I've been busy. Hopefully this summer will go fairly slowly but you never know what will happen as each day goes._**

* * *

October 31, 1996

Regina, Harry, Logan, Leo, and Legolas stood in a circle in Severus's office. Lucius hurried into the office and closed the door. "Where's Severus? He was supposed to give us the potion before we left."

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon." Logan chewed on the end of his lit cigar.

"And if you don't put that cigar out, Logan, I'll chop you up and use you for potion ingredients." Severus came through a hidden door.

Logan took out his cigar and looked at it. "But I just lit it."

"You better do it, Logan. I've never known Snape to make a joke about something like that." Harry cringed slightly as Regina slapped the back of his head.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Regina snatched the cigar from Logan, dropped it on the stone floor, and snubbed it out. "That's better." She looked up and saw Logan glaring at her. "Don't glare at me. We don't have the ability to heal ourselves of the second degree smoke that you're giving off with those hideous things."

Severus moved to one of the locked cabinets in his office. "It took me most of the week to make this so let's make this worth the aggravation." He pulled out several vials of a shimmery golden liquid. "I have put enough in each vial to last for four hours. That should be enough to get you in, kill Nagini, and get you out while keeping Lucius from being ousted as a spy."

Harry took one of the vials and looked it over carefully. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"If it doesn't, you'll know it." Severus handed Harry one of the vials. "You are to take this as soon as you leave this room. We wouldn't want you to get caught by Filch or any of the Professors."

"I'll put the Disillusionment Charm on you once we step outside the gates. We'll take a portkey in and go from there. Remember to stick as close as you can without touching anyone." Lucius looked over the group that would be going with him to Voldemort's headquarters. "I guess we should leave now. We'll come back here when we finish our mission." Lucius stood so that he could lead the group from Snape's office.

"Just remember that we need to stick together until we get in there. Once there, we'll split into teams of two and hunt that blasted snake and kill it." Logan looked around the group. "Teams are as follows: Leo and Harry, Rosie and Legolas, and me and Lucius."

Lucius raised one of his eyebrows slightly at Logan. "And why exactly am I with you?"

Logan pulled a cigar from the pocket of his jacket and stuck it in his mouth. "I don't trust you, bub. I've got to see how you do before I can come close to trusting you."

"Understood." Lucius stepped through the door of Severus's office. "I guess we need to take our potions."

Everyone thumbed open the vials and swallowed down the liquid inside. Logan and Lucius led the way toward the entrance hall. They had decided to leave after curfew so that they wouldn't run into any students. They quickly made their way through the school and across the grounds. Once the group was through the school's gate, Lucius quickly applied the disillusionment charm to those that needed it before holding out an old boot that had been made into a portkey. Regina scrunched up her nose as she laid a finger on it. She felt rather than saw Logan to the right of her and Harry on her left. Leo and Legolas stood on either side of Lucius as the tugging sensation started behind their bellybuttons. Once they landed, Regina grabbed Legolas's hand and started to pull him away from the group and toward the crumbing walls of the manor standing before them.

"We'll follow those two in." Legolas knelt next to Regina and pointed at two of the Death Eaters.

The two Death Eaters unknowingly let their tails follow them into the revel. Screams reached Regina's ears as they crept through the halls of the manor looking for any sign that Nagini was near them. Suddenly she grabbed Legolas's arm and hauled him toward a wall looking for the door that led to the dungeons. They quickly moved down the stairs looking for Nagini. While Legolas and Regina were heading for the dungeons, Harry and Leo were following two other Death Eaters that were headed toward what would have been the ballroom. The Death Eaters walked past the empty room and headed toward the stairs heading up toward the attic. Harry's hand tightened slightly around Gryffindor's Sword as he looked around the ballroom as he and Leo skirted along the sides toward the large chair that was situated opposite the door of the ballroom. Lying beside the chair curled up on an emerald green cushion was Nagini.

Harry smirked slightly as he handed the sword to Leo. "Here. You kill her. He always knows when I do it."

Leo nodded as he took the sword. He slowly crept toward the snake that was sleeping on the cushion. He raised the sword and brought it down so that it sliced through the neck effectively separating the head from the body. Harry raised his wand as a white wisp of smoke rise from the body. Leo swung the sword through the smoke as Harry lit Nagini's body on fire. He smirked as he and Leo slipped out of the room and hurried down the stairs. Meanwhile Logan and Lucius had made their way toward the attic without anyone knowing that Lucius had an X-Man with him. Logan slowly made his way through the door and saw several people he wished who hadn't been there. Mystique stood next to a large armchair. Pyro stood to her left while a snake-faced man sat in the chair. Screams filled the air as two women were tortured in the center of the floor. Lucius shook his head slightly as Logan started toward the two women. Voldemort leaned back in his 'throne' and watched as the women were tortured.

Voldemort looked up as Lucius stepped into the room. "Ah, Lucius. Welcome to the party." He watched Lucius make his way across the room to kneel at his feet. "What have you discovered about those _freaks_ at Hogwarts? And how are they destroying my Horcruxes?"

"They are teaching the students how to defend themselves, Master. Nor have I found any weakness except for the Lupin girl and Potter. They all seem to protect them to the point of distraction." Lucius never looked up from the floor. "As to how they are destroying the Horcruxes, I have not been able to discover it. They keep that secret well hidden."

"That just makes it easier to capture them since they will do anything to get away from their protectors. It is also interesting that they have destroyed all but Nagini and me." Voldemort's red eyes narrowed slightly as he raised his wand. "However, this is not the information that I wanted." Lucius did not cower as the wand was pointed at him. "You must be punished. _Crucio_."

Lucius's body arched as the curse hit him full force. The Death Eaters continued to torture the women as their screams joined with Lucius's before the curse was lifted. Lucius panted as he climbed to his feet. However, Voldemort wasn't finished with him just yet. With another shout of _Crucio_, Voldemort laughed at the torment of his former right hand man. Suddenly, the curse was lifted and Lucius climbed to his feet again. His eyes flickered over the room to where he knew the others were before moving back to Voldemort. He also noticed that the women were lying too still on the floor.

Lucius bowed slowly as his muscles protested. "Thank you for the corrections, my lord."

Voldemort sneered at the bowing man. "You will bring me your son so that he may be marked."

"Master, the headmaster and the DADA teachers have ousted the students that were Death Eaters. Perhaps we should wait until he graduates." _Like I would let that happen._ Lucius kept his head down so that Voldemort couldn't look into his mind.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he glared at Lucius.

"No, Master. I do not want my only son to be thrown into Azkaban for supporting you." Lucius looked up slightly so that Voldemort could see the worry in his eyes.

"Perhaps you are right. It would not do us any good to have my loyal subjects kept from helping me come into power." Voldemort waved his hand slightly. "You will tell your son that I will mark him the day after he graduates."

"Thank you, my lord." Lucius straightened slightly.

"You may leave. Remember that I will know if you betray me, Lucius." Voldemort waved Lucius out of the room.

Lucius bowed once more before backing out of the room. Only a fool would turn their back to Voldemort, which Pettigrew always did which was why he was constantly cursed. Once Lucius had left the room and closed the door he breathed a sigh of relieve. He jumped slightly as a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked behind him and did not see anyone or anything there except for the slight shimmer around Logan's body.

"You sure are jumpy, bub." Logan's voice was so low that Lucius had to struggle to hear it.

"You would be too if you'd just been cursed by that madman." Lucius rolled his shoulders slightly. "Where are the others?"

"They should be outside waiting for us." Logan hurried after Lucius who was making his way through the halls.

They hurried out the doors and toward the portkey location. Four figures shimmered slightly as they waited for the last of their party. Harry saw Lucius and a shimmering Logan hurrying toward them. "Get ready."

Regina, Leo, Harry, and Legolas each grabbed the portkey as Lucius and Logan reached them and did the same. Lucius tapped his wand to the portkey and said, "Home." before they were whisked away from the house. They landed outside the castle gates. Lucius quickly reversed the disillusionment charm before they started toward the castle. Harry groaned slightly when he saw Dumbledore, Veronica, Piper, Sesshomaru, Tori, Aragorn, Arwen, and Daggeron were standing on the front steps of the castle.

"We're busted." Regina tried to hide behind Legolas and Leo. "Maybe they'll kill you guys first before killing us kids."

"Not likely, kid." Logan marched toward the doors. He glared at the group standing there. "Before you ask, we got rid of the Horcrux so that Harry can take out that bastard when the time comes." Logan started to shove his way through the group but Sesshomaru stood in front of him. "Get the hell out of my way, pal, before I take my anger out on you."

"You put the pups in danger." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Logan's claws were shoved in his face.

Veronica shoved her pregnant body between the two men. "That's enough! The kids volunteered to do it since they knew what they were looking for. Legolas, Logan, and Leo went with them since Lucius would have been given away as a spy if he had tried to do it for them." She whirled around when she heard Dumbledore's slight cough. "Yes, you manipulative bastard, we knew what you were planning to do. Let Lucius be discovered killing Nagini so that he would be killed as well. Personally, I would have allowed it but I can't let another child lose both his parents because you can't be bothered to help them. Draco deserves to have at least one of his parents still living. And it's better that it's Lucius instead of Narcissa because she was just a bitch and a half." Veronica turned to look at Regina who was no longer hiding and Harry. "How did it go?"

"Nagini is no more. Leo killed her and I incinerated her body." Harry smirked slightly at Dumbledore. "It really helps when I've been getting the training that I should have been getting all along."

"I…I…I..." Dumbledore stumbled back slightly at the glare that was coming his way from all the adults. "I suppose that is indeed well deserved." He turned and walked back into the castle.

Regina snorted slightly as she tried to keep from laughing at the old man.


	61. So This Is the Plan?

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, _****_Logan_****_ would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the _****_Caribbean_****_. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_I know it's been a while since I last updated but we've had a few family crisis. One: my father-in-law passed away just before Thanksgiving from liver cancer. Two: My husband's uncle passed away right before Halloween. We've been dealing with all the stuff that you have to take care of when this kind of thing happens. Three: I got a new job and have been working a lot. It started as part-time and moved to full-time about three months ago. Between work, teaching my daughter, adn the funerals, I've barely had time to think much less type. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it has taken me quite a while to even come up with it. Enjoy!_**

* * *

November 15, 1996

Harry was sitting on the rug in the Gryffindor common room watching Ginny and Regina played with Leo. Leo had climbed onto his hands and knees and was rocking back and forth. Regina held his toy panther just out of reach as an incentive for him to try to crawl toward her. Meanwhile, Ginny was encouraging him to go to Regina. Harry looked toward the common room door as it swung open. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe came through the door followed be Remus, Sirius, and Veronica.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Harry scrambled to his feet as Phoebe watched Leo slowly move forward.

"We've been thinking, Harry, now that we've destroyed the last of the Horcruxes, Voldemort might try to hide and make even more." Paige perched on the arm of the chair that Piper had sat in when Phoebe had joined the girls on the floor. "Not that he has much of a soul left."

"They have a point Harry. I think we need to take the battle to him." Regina looked up from Leo, who had moved a little closer. "So what's the plan?"

"We had Leo…" Piper pointed toward the ceiling. "…Go and talk to the elders. We wanted to know if we could do something that would most likely help you in battle. And they sent word that we could do it. In fact, they said that we could take as long as we wanted as long as it wasn't any longer than a week. The question now is if you want us to do it?"

"Do what?" Harry leaned forward slightly.

Paige opened the Book of Shadows and flipped through it to a particular page. She turned the Book and handed it to Harry. "'To Summon the Dead'. We thought that we could summon your parents and they could help with the battle."

Harry read through the spell before looking up at the three sisters. "I'd be able to meet my parents?"

Piper slipped out of the chair and onto the floor next to Harry. She quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "I think it would be good for you to meet them."

Harry looked up at Regina who had tears in her eyes. "What do you think, Aunt Vee?"

"First, I think you need to call me Veronica. Second, I think that it's an excellent idea. We need all the help we can get. James and Lily were two of the best fighters of our age." Veronica patted her ever-expanding stomach. "Besides, I think I would like see them again myself."

Harry looked over at Piper, Paige, and Phoebe before nodding his head vigorously. "Can we do the spell tonight?"

"We've already got the ritual room set so that we can do the spell." Piper climbed to her feet. "We just need to draw the idiot out of hiding."

"And I think I know how to do it." Veronica cracked her knuckles as she smiled wickedly.

Remus looked worriedly at his wife. "And just how are we going to do that?"

"Peter Pettigrew owes a life debt to Harry, doesn't he?" Veronica looked around at the gathered people. Harry and Remus were nodding slightly. "Since Harry is the only male heir of the Gryffindor line, there are certain things that Godric must teach him, including how to summon the heirs of the Founders. Once Harry has learned it, we 'allow' Pettigrew to escape after 'overhearing' a plan to attack Riddle Manor."

"So he'll take that information to Voldemort and Voldemort figures that he can ambush Harry and the Order." Regina leaned forward slightly. "So he attacks Hogwarts but we're waiting for him here."

"Exactly." Veronica smirked slightly as her daughter caught on to her plan. "And since the learning could take a month, we make sure to plan it around the holidays."

"The question is how do we get the information to Pettigrew? I mean we can't exactly walk into Azkaban and give it to him." Harry looked over at the two Marauders and saw them smirking slightly. "What do you two have planned?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow slightly. "What makes you think that we have something planned?"

"How about the way that you two are smirking?" Regina started to wag her finger in the direction of her father and 'uncle'. "Besides, Mom has told me all about how you would look when you had a plan for something."

"Geez, Vee. Are you trying to give away all our secrets?" Sirius ducked the fist headed for his head. "I don't think Moony should get you pregnant again. You're too easily riled."

"You know that it's just the hormones." Veronica huffed slightly as she leaned back in the couch.

"Back to the plan, please." Regina snuck her way between her mother and Sirius. "What do you and Daddy have in mind to get the information to the rat?"

"I was thinking that we 'allow' Malfoy to be captured and put in the cell next to the _rat_ and he lets it slip that he had heard about the school being empty at Christmas except for Harry and Dumbledore." Sirius started to laugh.

"Meanwhile we get everyone together to fight and Harry and Regina take out old snake face when he shows up." Remus smiled as he leaned back into the comfortable sofa.

"But how do we catch the rat when the job is done?" Veronica's eyes narrowed slightly as she thought of the traitor. "And what kind of charges are we going to pin on Malfoy?"

"That we hadn't gotten to just yet." Sirius rubbed his neck slightly.

Veronica struggled to her feet. "Then I guess you have some thinking to do." She started toward the door. "Just know that whatever you do had better not put Malfoy in any danger or I'll hurt you." She pushed her way out the portrait hole.

"Well, she seemed to take that better than I thought she would." Remus scrambled to his feet and hurried after his wife.

"He is so whipped." Sirius slowly climbed to his feet and gave Regina and Harry each a hug. "We'll let you know when this is all going down."

Regina watched Sirius walk out of the common room before turning to look at the three sisters. "So how exactly does this ritual work?"

Harry and Ginny played with Leo as Piper explained exactly what would be done when the time came.


	62. Introducing the Potters!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_I know it's been a while since I last updated but we've had a few family crisis. One: my father-in-law passed away just before Thanksgiving of 2009 from liver cancer. Two: My husband's uncle passed away right before Halloween of 2009. We've been dealing with all the stuff that you have to take care of when this kind of thing happens. Three: I got a new job and have been working a lot. It started as part-time and moved to full-time about a yearago. Between work, teaching my daughter, and the funerals, I've barely had time to think much less type. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it has taken me quite a while to even come up with it. Enjoy!_**

**_My daughter has started to write fanfiction. Her pen name is Victoria Uhicha. She has written one story for Harry Potter, Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh. Check them out please so she'll stop annoying me. Thanks._**

* * *

December 19, 1996

Harry wandered through the halls of Hogwarts. They were mostly deserted due to the fact that Dumbledore had sent most of the students back to their family homes. The only ones that were still in the school were the sixth and seventh years that wanted to stay and protect the school from the upcoming battle. Most of the students remaining were the ones that had come from Xavier's Institute. They were really the only ones that had any kind of battle experience considering what had been happening in the Muggle world lately.

Harry wasn't really worried about being caught in the halls this close to curfew since most of the professors and their allies were in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore's plan to protect the school from Voldemort's forces. Harry wasn't interested in what the Headmaster had planned since he knew what was really going to happen. He was heading to the Gryffindor family rooms where Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Veronica, Regina, Remus, and Sirius were currently waiting. Tonight was the night that the Charmed Ones were going to help him summon help from beyond the grave, namely his parents. Harry was worried about how his parents were going to react to their son going into battle at the young age of sixteen.

Harry barely noticed that he was almost to the portrait of a griffin sleeping in a meadow. He placed a hand on the frame causing the griffin to wake from its slumber. The griffin bowed its head before the frame swung open to reveal an empty room. He passed through the room but not before bowing to the lady in the portrait above the fireplace. He followed the corridor to the only door that was closed. This door was where he was headed. He pushed the door open to reveal his 'family'. Piper motioned his over to the Book of Shadows.

"This is the spell that you're going to recite. Remember to concentrate on your parents." Piper maneuvered Harry slightly so that he was positioned directly in front of the Book.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pictured his parents from their wedding picture. With a smile on his face he opened his eyes and looked down at the Book sitting in front of him.

"Here these words,  
Hear my cry,  
Spirit on the other side.  
Come to me I summon thee.  
Cross now the great divide."

There was a swirl of lights inside the circle of candles that were lit. Soon the lights disappeared and six people stood in the middle of the circle. They didn't seem to have solid bodies but Harry wasn't interested in that. Two of them he recognized from the pictures that he had of them.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry looked between the two people. The man was slightly taller than himself but other than that it was like looking in a mirror. They had the same hair and face structure. There were subtle differences. Harry's nose was slightly smaller and his lips fuller but the most startling difference was their eyes. Where the man had hazel eyes, Harry's own were a deep emerald green that had come from the red headed woman that was starting to step toward him.

Lily stood a tentative step toward her son. "Harry?"

Piper patted Harry's shoulder slightly before motioning for the people in the circle to step out. "Just step outside of the circle and you'll be able to hug him."

Lily looked down at the circle of candles for a second before stepping between two of them. As soon as she stepped from the circle of candles, her body became solid. She moved quickly across the floor and engulfed her teenaged son in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry we left you."

"It's okay, Mum." Harry tightened his hold on his mother.

Lily pulled away from Harry. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetie." Harry blushed slightly as the other people stepped from the circle of candles.

"Can I have a look at my son, Lils?" James Potter gently pulled Harry from Lily's embrace. "You look good."

"Thanks." Harry looked at the others. "Who are they?"

James looked behind him. "They're some friends of ours."

The only other man in the group had shoulder length brown hair with grey streaks that was partially pulled back in a ponytail. His beard was more grey that brown. "So this is your son that you've told us about, James." He rubbed his chin as he looked between Harry and James. "I say he's cuter than you, James."

James rolled his eyes. "Qui-Gon!"

Veronica moved toward her brother. "Hello, James."

"Vee? Is that you?" James took a small step toward her.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Stupid memory charm." She held her arms open as Lily pushed James out of the way. "Hello, Lily."

"Oh, Veronica. We missed you so much. Tell us what's been happening with you." Lily had tears running down her face as she hugged Veronica.

"Let's see. Just teaching, having a baby, getting married, having triplets and what else was it? Oh yeah, getting ready to take out Voldedork." Veronica shrugged as Lily let her go. "In other words not much."

"Wait a minute." James pulled Veronica away from Lily. "What do you mean that you had a baby?"

"James, I'd like for you to meet your niece, Regina." Veronica pointed to Regina who was bouncing slightly. "Regina, this is your uncle…" Veronica stepped out of Regina's way as she flung herself into James's arms.

"Uncle James!" Regina felt James's arm wrap around her. "I'm so glad that I'm finally getting to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." James leaned back and looked down at Regina. "So who's your father?"

Regina looked at Veronica. "Maybe Mother should answer that."

"Now, James. You know that you've only got a week with your son so leave your niece alone." Penny Halliwell slapped James across the back of his head before turning to look at her granddaughters. "Hello, my girls."

"Grams!" Piper and Phoebe rushed forward to hug her as Paige reached over to hug the other women behind them.

"Mom!" Paige hugged Patty Halliwell as Piper and Phoebe turned to face their mother. "Why are you and Grams here?"

"They thought you could use the extra help and they thought that you should see someone that can also help." Grams turned slightly so that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige could see the last person that had stepped from the circle.

Piper gasped as Phoebe swayed slightly. "Prue, is that you?"

"You're not the only one shocked that they let me see you let alone help you." Prue braced herself as Piper and Phoebe rushed toward her to hug her.

"We're so glad that you could come." Piper pulled away from Prue and turned to face Regina, Sirius, Remus, and Veronica. "Let me introduce our friends."

"I already know them. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders that are worthy of the name." Prue ignored the bows from the two men. "Veronica Croft-Lupin who is married to Remus and their daughter Evelyn Regina Rose Lupin."

James glared at Remus. "YOU! You got my baby sister pregnant!"

Veronica elbowed James in the gut before he could go after Remus. "Knock it off! We're married now and the past is the fault of the meddling old goat!" She rubbed her expanding stomach. "Besides I'm pregnant again."

"What!" Lily shoved James out of the way as Penny, Patty, and Prue gathered around her too. "You should be resting."

"I agree. Let's take her to the common room where she can rest." Remus wormed his way between the women and wrapped his arm around Veronica's shoulders. He quickly led them to the Gryffindor family common room.

Veronica sighed softly as she leaned back into the soft sofa as Prue pulled an ottoman over for her to put her feet up. "That's better. I swear being pregnant is so tiring."

"Especially when you're having triplets." Piper ignored the gasps from around the room. "Like you guys didn't see all this from up there."

"Yes, well, perhaps we should go down and offer our expertise to the meddling old goat." Penny moved toward the doors.

"Yes, Mother. I want to meet the man that thinks that a couple of children should be doing the work of grown people." Patty followed Penny out the door with her daughters hurrying after her.

"I think we should go and make sure that they don't kill him." James glanced at Veronica who was currently talking to Lily about everything that had happened to her. "Are you staying here, dear?"

"You go. If I see him, I might try to really hurt him for putting Harry where he did." Lily waved the men out the door.

James nodded as he, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Qui-Gon hurried down to the staff room where the planning for the final battle was taking place.


	63. SURPRISE! THE MARAUDERS ARE BACK!

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_I know that it has been a while since I updated but you know how life seems to get in the way. I've been working 40 hour weeks and then some, tkaing my mother-in-law shopping (which is a job in itself), and trying to keep up with the housework. It's seems that no sooner I get one thing done I have to do it again. That seems to be my life most of the time. I try to squeeze in typing at work but it never seems to work out that way._**

* * *

December 19, 1996

James, Remus, Sirius, Qui-Gon, Patty, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Penny made their way through the school. Remus and Sirius were quickly answering all the questions that the others were throwing at them. They passed several of the school ghosts. Before long they stood in front of the closed doors of the Great Hall.

"Ready to make an entrance, boys?" James smirked as he looked at Sirius and Remus.

"And in what way are we making the entrance?" Sirius's smirked seemed to match James's.

James turned to Penny and Prue. "Ladies, if you will."

Prue and Penny moved so that they were on either side of James. They both raised their hands and used their powers to make the doors of the Great Hall slam open. Everyone in the Great Hall jumped as the doors slammed open. They all turned to look at the doors. What they saw made some of the women faint. Standing in the doorway were three of the worst troublemakers the school had ever seen. What had caused the women to faint was the fact that one of them was suppose to dead yet here he was stalking toward the headmaster. Dumbledore watched as James balled up his fist and hit him square on the nose, effectively breaking his nose. James smirked in satisfaction at the crunch of bones and at Dumbledore stumbling back several steps.

"Now that you've had a go at him, James dear, I'd like a word with him." Patty moved quickly around James and grabbed Dumbledore's ear. Nearly everyone shuddered slightly as the small woman dragged the greatest wizard of the age out of the Great Hall by his ear like a naughty school boy.

"I would love to be a fly on that wall." Sirius's laughter echoed through the Hall as Penny moved quickly to follow her daughter.

"I'll let you know what was said." Penny waved her hand slightly and made the doors close softly.

James smiled as he looked around the Great Hall. "Okay, who wants to ask a question first?"

* * *

_**I know I don't usually have cliffies but I thought that this was a good place to stop for now. Next chapter will have questions and answers as well as battle planning. Enjoy!**_


	64. Dumbldore is in trouble or Questions Ask

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_I know that it has been a while since I updated but you know how life seems to get in the way. I've been working 40 hour weeks and then some, tkaing my mother-in-law shopping (which is a job in itself), and trying to keep up with the housework. It's seems that no sooner I get one thing done I have to do it again. That seems to be my life most of the time. I try to squeeze in typing at work but it never seems to work out that way._**

* * *

December 19, 1996

_James smiled as he looked around the Great Hall. "Okay, who wants to ask a question first?"_

Professor McGonagall stepped forward slightly. "Is that really you, James?"

"In the flesh…" James looked down at his body. "…So to speak." He looked around the room. "Any other questions?"

"Who are the women and that guy?" Kingsley's deep voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Penny Halliwell is the grandmother of the Charmed Ones. Patty is their mom." Sirius pointed to Prue who was smirking at all the jaws dropping around the room. "And this is their oldest sister, Prue Halliwell."

"But I thought they were all dead." Tonks shoved her way through the crowd.

"Oh we are but the Elders decided that Harry needed some actual help instead of adults that have their thumbs up their asses." Prue glared at the adults that were slowly gathering around them before looking over her shoulder at Qui-Gon. "Isn't that right, Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Miss Halliwell." Qui-Gon braced himself as Obi-Wan moved quickly, more like shoved his way, through the crowd.

"Master Qui-Gon, is that you?" Obi-Wan stared at the man that had been his teacher for over a decade.

"I see that you have done as I asked and taken Anakin as your Padawan learner." Qui-Gon looked at Anakin as he came to stand next to Obi-Wan.

"I have and he is a fine Padawan when he isn't showing off." Obi-Wan sent a slight glare at Anakin who bowed his head slightly.

"Just like you did at his age." Qui-Gon tried to keep from laughing at his former Padawan. "Enough talk. We must prepare for battle."

The adults slowly started to gather around the various maps that were laid out on the table in the center of the room. Mad-Eye pointed at several of the towers. "Voldemort may take advantage of the towers. He wouldn't think that we'd have anyone up there."

"That is where we position our sharpshooters and those that can fly." James looked around the room. "I think that we should also keep several people on the stairs so that any of the Death Eaters that make it through won't be able to make it too far into the castle."

"What about the creatures that he has?" Tonks waited to see what James had to say about that.

"Easy, Nymphadora." James ducked as Tonks tried to stun him. "You missed."

"As I was saying before I was almost stunned, we've got people that can take care of them." James looked over his shoulder at Prue who was looking over the list of creatures. "What do you think, Prue?"

"Looks easy enough. My sisters and I will get started on the potions needed to vanquish them." Prue started toward the doors of the Great Hall.

"I'll go with you." Severus quickly followed Prue. "I believe that we'll need some of the blinding potions just in case the Dark Lord has employed some of your kinds of warlocks."

"Sounds like a plan." Prue and Severus disappeared through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Moody, do you think that we could get some Muggle guns?" James looked over at the misshapen Auror.

"Maybe. What do you need them for?" Moody's magical eye whirled around in the socket.

"I was just thinking that most wizards don't have a defense for bullets and neither do werewolves."

"Werewolves? Why would they have a defense for bullets?" Kingsley looked up from the map where he was writing several notes about the plans.

"Silver is deadly for werewolves, right?" James looked around the room at everyone nodding their heads. "So we make bullets out of silver and they can't deflect them. Hell, bullets will even pass right through a magical shield so wizards can't deflect them either."

"But once we start using those guns, we lose the element of surprise." Kingsley put down the quill he had been using. "They'll start to avoid any of us that have them."

"Maybe but we could hide the guns so that they don't know that everyone has them." James gave Kingsley a wide smile making Kingsley laugh loudly. "Anything else?" James looked around the room at the confused faces.

McGonagall stepped forward. "I believe that was the extent of this meeting, Mr. Potter. I think you should go and spend some time with your son."

James ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "Yeah, I guess I should but that means that I can't hang out with you."

McGonagall blushed as she tried to hit James across the back of the head. "Go on before I forget that you were my favorite student."

James hurried out the doors with Remus and Sirius right behind him. McGonagall shook her head slightly as she watched them disappear.

* * *

_"Looks easy enough. My sisters and I will get started on the potions needed to vanquish them." Prue started toward the doors of the Great Hall._

_"I'll go with you." Severus quickly followed Prue. "I believe that we'll need some of the blinding potions just in case the Dark Lord has employed some of your kinds of warlocks."_

_"Sounds like a plan." Prue and Severus disappeared through the doors of the Great Hall._

Severus led Prue toward the dungeons and his private potions lab. "Do you remember the ingredients that you need?"

"I'm not sure but if I know my sisters they brought the Book of Shadows." Prue smiled at the confused look on Severus's face. "It contains all of our potions and spells and even information on every demon that we have ever fought."

"I see. Perhaps I should ask Piper or Phoebe to help teach Potions to the students. All they seem to know how to do is melt perfectly good cauldrons."

Prue laughed. "Surely they're not that bad."

"Oh yeah?" Severus waved a hand at one of the doors that they passed. It swung open to reveal a pile of melted cauldrons. "These are the cauldrons that Neville Longbottom has melted through the years."

"Oh my. Maybe you should have Piper teach him. After all she is the one that is a chef." Prue moved to close the door. "She taught us everything that Grams had taught her."

"Maybe we should get your sisters so that we can get all these potions done."

"Right." Prue looked up at the ceiling. "LEO! Leo, I need you to get Piper, Phoebe and Paige and bring them to the …where are we?"

"The dungeons. In fact the next door is my private lab."

"Leo, bring them to the dungeons. We've got work to do." Prue smirked slightly as a pillar of white orbs filled the corridor.

"You called, dear older sister?" Piper grinned as Phoebe moved to give Severus a deep kiss.

Prue noticed that Leo and Piper weren't with them. "Where's Leo and Piper?"

"I think they're trying to keep Mom, Lily, and Grams from killing Dumbledore." Paige smiled slightly. "I really wish I was helping…them."

"Don't we all?" Phoebe laid her head on Severus's shoulder since he was a bit taller than her. "Besides we don't need him to transport us what with Paige here."

"Huh?" Prue rubbed her neck. "Did I miss something?"

"Didn't Mom or Grams tell you about Sam?" Phoebe watched as Prue shook her head slightly. "Mom and Sam had an affair and Paige was the result. That's why when you died the Charmed Ones were reconstituted."

"You mean to tell me that we had another sister out there all the time and we didn't know?" Prue looked pissed off. "Why weren't we told?"

"At the time the Elders had a rule that stated that Whitelighters and witches couldn't get married or be together." Paige rolled her eyes slightly. "So Mom and Sam gave me up for adoption."

"They changed the rules for me and Leo. And when you died that was when we found out about Paige." Piper squeezed Paige's hand. "And since she is half-whitelighter, she can orb."

"At least they found you." Prue turned and looked at Phoebe and Severus. "And what is this?"

"Prue, this is Severus Snape and we're dating." Phoebe narrowed her eyes slightly. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Does he make you happy?" Prue watched Phoebe nod her head vigorously. "Then I'm happy for you both."

"Now you called us for something?" Paige tapped her foot slightly.

"Oh yeah. We need the Book of Shadows to make potions." Prue watched as Paige held out her hands.

"Book of Shadows!" Orbs filled Paige's hands in the shape of the Book. When the orbs disappeared the Book of Shadows was left in her hands. "Anything else?"

"Okay let's get started." Prue waved a scrap of paper in the air. "We need to make the strongest vanquishing potions that we have."

"This way, ladies." Severus led the sisters a little further down the corridor before stopping in front of a blank stretch of wall. "Polyjuice Potion."

The wall dissolved to reveal a wooden door which swung open to reveal a fully stocked potions lab. They followed Severus into the lab and started to take inventory of the ingredients that Severus had stocked in the lab.

* * *

_Dumbledore watched as James balled up his fist and hit him square on the nose, effectively breaking his nose. James smirked in satisfaction at the crunch of bones and at Dumbledore stumbling back several steps._

_"Now that you've had a go at him, James dear, I'd like a word with him." Patty moved quickly around James and grabbed Dumbledore's ear. Nearly everyone shuddered slightly as the small woman dragged the greatest wizard of the age out of the Great Hall by his ear like a naughty school boy._

_"I would love to be a fly on that wall." Sirius's laughter echoed through the Hall as Penny moved quickly to follow her daughter._

_"I'll let you know what was said." Penny waved her hand slightly and made the doors close softly._

Patty continued to drag Dumbledore through the corridors and up the stairs toward his office. It was as if Hogwarts knew that the headmaster was in trouble because the stairs didn't move once until they arrived at the floor where his office was located. The gargoyle that guarded his office knew that these two witches meant business with the headmaster so it moved to the side to allow them access to his office. Patty practically threw Dumbledore into one of the chairs that was seated in front of his desk. Penny moved in front of the old man.

"Now, would you care to explain what exactly you were thinking when you placed this entire war on the shoulders of a child?" Penny crossed her arms and glared at Dumbledore.

"Wait, Mother. I think Lily should be here for this explanation." Patty looked up the ceiling. "Leo, would you be a dear and bring Lily and Piperto the Headmaster's office?"

Three columns of orbs appeared beside Patty. Leo, Piper, and Lily were standing next to Patty where the orbs once were. Lily noticed the blood that was still trickling from Dumbledore's nose. "I see James got a hold of you." Lily watched Dumbledore search his pockets for a handkerchief to hold to his nose. "Good. You deserved it. You knew exactly what our wills stated. Under no circumstances was Harry to be put anywhere near the Dursleys."

"But, Lily, your sacrifice gave him a blood protection while he was in that house." Dumbledore started to rise from his seat only to find that he couldn't move. He looked down and saw ropes wrapped around him.

"Did you really think that we would let you up after all the meddling you did?" Penny crossed her arms and glared at Dumbledore.

"Oh I forgot something." Leo dug in one of his pockets looking for something. "Here it is." He pulled a small vial from his pocket and showed it to Lily. "Severus gave this to me the other day and said that it might come in handy soon."

Lily took the bottle and smirked as she turned to look at Dumbledore. "I suggest you open up."

"Now, Lily, do you really thi…" Dumbledore choked slightly as Lily poured the potion down his throat. His eyes glazed over as the potion slowly took effect.

"Now I want to know what you were thinking by sending my son to that house when he had family that could have taken him in."

"With Veronica under the memory charm there was no other option unless you wanted him to be raised as a bully by Sirius."

"Sirius had grown up by then. He was able to take care of Harry. He and Remus would have made damn sure that Veronica was found and brought home. And you screwed that up." Lily clenched her fists at her sides to keep from punching the meddlesome old man.

Piper smirked slightly at Lily. "Now that he has answered his questions…" Piper held up her hands. "Can I blow him up?"

"Piper!" Penny shook her head slightly. "You shouldn't be talking like that."

"Why not, Grams? Doesn't he deserve it?" Piper noticed that the look in Penny's eyes matched the one in Lily's and her own.

"Because it would be personal gain, dear." Patty pulled Piper's hands down. "Besides I think Lily may have an idea of what to do with him."

"We just might let some of the reporters at him while he is still under the influence of the Veritaserum." Lily glared at the old man.

"Now, Lily, there is no reason for us to do that." Patty looked over at Leo. "Did Severus give you the antidote to his potion?"

"Now, Patty, there isn't one for Veritaserum." Penny glanced at Leo giving him a look that dared him to say otherwise.

Patty turned to look at Dumbledore. "Is that true, Albus?" She watched as he struggled not to answer her.

"I'm afraid so, my dear." Dumbledore looked frustrated over his lack of control of the situation. "It takes as few as ten minutes to wear off."

"Good. I have thought of another question for you." Lily narrowed her anger filled green eyes at him. "Why didn't you get Sirius a trail? You were, and still are, the head of the Wizengamot. You could have gotten him a trail."

"Because I believed that he would be a bad influence on Harry. He proved that when he went after the one that betrayed you." Dumbledore struggled slightly but the ropes that were holding him were too strong.

"I have a question for you from Ani." Patty moved into Dumbledore's eyesight. "Why didn't you try to help Leo after her death?"

"He may never be accepted in our world because of what he is. Most of the Wizarding World will claim that he's too dangerous to keep alive and the Muggle World will label him as a mutant. Also he might be the exact reason that the Muggle World finds out about the Wizarding World. That is a battle that we don't need."

"Too late, old man. There are thousands of people out there that are straddling both words. What do you propose to do about them?" Penny crossed her arms and glared at Dumbledore. He was reminding her about some of her previous husbands.

"And what about Harry? Was he to be a martyr?" Patty's was getting ready to grab the letter opener that was laying on Dumbledore's desk and sink it into the old man's heart.

"Yes. Once he and Voldemort killed each other, I was going to step up and help the Wizarding World rebuild in my image. We would be completely separate from the Muggle World."

"Do you realize that will not be happening now?" Penny had a hand on Patty and Piper. It was to keep them from killing the old man.

"When Ms. Croft arrived, I knew that my plan was ruined. Then the rest of the allies arrived and it completely destroyed my plans." Dumbledore's eyes cleared as the potion wore off.

"Let me tell you something. One day soon, the Wizarding World and the Muggle one are going to join forces eventually and when they do you will be without a leg to stand on." Lily released him from the ropes. "Harry has already destroyed all the Horcruxes including the one in his scar. So when he and Voldemort battle, Harry is going to win no matter what." Lily turned on her heel and headed out of the office.

Patty and Penny moved to follow her but Piper had other plans. "I suggest that you get your affairs in order quickly because you just may not make it through the war." Piper waved her hands at several silver machines that were actually monitors and blew them up. She quickly followed Patty and Penny out of the office with Leo right behind her.

Dumbledore stared dumbly at the walls before he finally moved to his desk to make sure that all his affairs were indeed in order.

* * *

**_Okay I got this one finished. I think that there may be no more than 10 chapters left. Enjoy and review!_**


	65. Final Battle Part 1

_********__Author's Notes: Look guys. It's a new chapter. Wait what's that after thi? Another chapter! Enjoy!_

December 21, 1996

Early Morning

Even though he was sound asleep, Harry was having the time of his life. His parents had been with him the last two days and Ron kept making snarky comments. He didn't seem to understand what it was like to be without parents and then suddenly to have them again. Hermione often ignored the comments to the point where she just wanted to hex Ron every time he complained about Harry running off to train with James, Remus, and Sirius or to have tea with Lily, Veronica, and Regina. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patty, and Grams, as Penny had told Harry to call her, had occupied his time the night before creating potions that might come in handy for the Final Battle. Harry thought it was wonderful to have a family, even if it wasn't the most conventional one around. At least they loved him for him. Just the afternoon before, James told him that he was proud of the man that he had become.

Harry had just rolled over in his bed and snuggled deeper into the warm covers when a screeching alarm sounded throughout the school. Harry scrambled from his bed and quickly threw on the battle robes that Veronica had found in the Gryffindor family rooms. He pulled on the crimson leggings before fixing the sleeves of the crimson tunic which fell to his knees. He quickly picked up the Basilisk leather jerkin and fastened it closed over the tunic. Finally he picked up the various bits of gold trimmed black Hebridean dragon armor and quickly buckled it closed. He grabbed his dragon hide boots and headed out the door. He hopped sown the steps while pulling the boots on one at a time. He reached the common room where Regina was glowering at anyone that dared to come near her. She was dressed in what Harry assumed was Esmeralda's battle robes. The armor itself was a lot like Harry's but the gown under the robes was burgundy in color instead of crimson. Her sleeves were tight along the upper part of her arms and opened into trumpet style sleeves at her elbows. The lower part of her arms was covered by the tight undersleeves that were a deeper burgundy almost black. The corset, that Regina absolutely hated because she thought it was much too tight, was made of dragon hide that had been dyed gold. The rest of the armor matched Harry's in everyway including the black color with gold trim

Regina looked up as Harry stepped or hopped off the last step from the boy's dorms. "Hey, Harry, do you know which idiot thought that it was a good idea to interrupt our beauty sleep?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Nope but I'd say that it was old Snakeface." Harry led the group out the portrait and down the stairs that seemed to decide that they needed to move quickly so they stopped moving randomly. Harry stumbled slightly as he stepped off the bottom stair. The teens hurried to the Great Hall to find several adults missing, Sirius and Professor McGonagall among them. Regina saw her mother standing in front of a table with her hand resting on her slightly rounded stomach.

Sirius and Professor McGonagall pushed their way past the teenagers. "What is going on?" Sirius looked extremely upset that his sleep was interrupted or at least as upset at the teenage girls were.

"Voldemort is just beyond the castle wards. He is destroying parts of Hogsmeade and creating a blockade around the castle." Dumbledore didn't look up from the map that was laid out in front of him. "I believe that he is trying to keep the battle until the full moon in two days time. If that happens, we will never win."

"That ain't gonna happen, bub." Logan pulled his cigar from his mouth. "We're gonna meet him head on."

Veronica moved slightly to look at Logan. "Logan, we need to plan this carefully." She smirked as Logan laughed loudly. "Okay, people, places." She looked over at the people milling about. "Did I just stutter? Move it!"

"In other words, it's clobberin' time!" Ben cracked his knuckles and let a bit of grit fall to the floor.

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry and Regina. "Okay, you children stay here. You will be our last defense." Dumbledore jumped as Penny tugged on his beard.

"I don't think so." Penny ignored the outraged look on Dumbledore's face as she turned to face Harry and Regina. "The two of you need to lead Voldemort to the Great Hall and into the circle of crystals that we've blessed and set up over there." She pointed to an almost complete circle of crystals in the very center of the room. "Once he is in there, Paige will orb the last crystal into place. Then you and the girls will recite this spell and that should send him into the hereafter." Penny handed Harry and Regina each a sheet of parchment with a spell written on it.

Harry took the paper and looked over the spell before looking up at Penny. "And if it doesn't, Grams? What then?"

"Use Esmeralda's power that she bestowed onto you." Patty gave Harry and Regina each a reassuring hug before she turned to Severus. "Do you have that potion that you and the girls created?"

Severus pulled out a vial filled with a crystal blue potion. "I do. May I ask why?"

"May I see it for a moment?" Phoebe took the vial from Severus and turned to her sisters. "Where is the athame?" Prue pricked Phoebe's finger while Piper opened the vial. They added the drop of blood to the potion and put the cork back into the mouth of the vial before shaking it up. Phoebe turned back to Severus and handed him the vial. "I want you to take it now."

Severus thumbed off the cork. "You never did tell me what it does."

"Just trust us." Piper smirked knowingly as Severus downed the potion.

"What does it…?" Severus fell to his knees gripping his left arm, the very arm that had the Dark Mark on it.

"What's happening to him?" James was carefully watching his childhood enemy.

Severus was kneeling on the floor and panting heavily as Phoebe worked to unbutton the cuffs of his robes and shirt. Severus tried to move away but the potion had made him too weak. Phoebe kissed him hard on the mouth much to Penny's dismay. "Let me do this." She turned back to the task of pulling his sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark.

However, the Mark was no longer there. Severus looked up at Phoebe who smiled brightly. "How does that potion work? Nothing I tried ever got rid of it."

"That's because there was something that you lacked." Veronica watched Phoebe kiss Severus again. "Love. The girls asked me what I thought about the power that Voldemort wouldn't know. I said love because he's only ever known hate."

"Which is how he created the Mark to begin with." Harry looked over at Dumbledore who simply nodded. "So when Phoebe put her blood into the potion it created a love based potion that counteracts hate."

"Precisely." Prue smiled broadly at the boy that she was starting to think of as a nephew.

"But I thought that blood magic was considered Dark magic." Hermione looked between the sisters.

"Not all ancient magic is dark. It would depend on the circumstances in which the blood was used." Veronica rubbed her stomach slightly. "In fact, in Wiccan Magic, there are quite a few potions and rituals that use blood or flesh to complete them."

"So there was always a way to defeat him?" Lily noticed that Dumbledore was trying to sneak out of the Great Hall. "YOU KNEW AND YET YOU WERE WILLING TO SACRIFICE MY SON TO YOUR PLANS!" Dumbledore cringed slightly as Lily started toward him intent on killing him.

Veronica held up her hand to stop Lily. "I suggest you leave before my hormones go through the roof." Dumbledore stared dumbly at Veronica. "And I mean NOW!"

Dumbledore hurried out of the Great Hall. Harry ignored the way his mother kept trying to go after the meddling old fool and turned to look at Severus. "How many vials of that potion were there?"

"We had quite a few. I only have eight more here with me." Severus pulled out the eight vials that he had in the same pouch. "Why?"

"If we infused them with our blood, it should help us take out Snakeface." Regina took one of the vials from Severus before looking at Phoebe and Paige. "Right?"

"It couldn't hurt." Phoebe took the athame from Prue and proceeded to prick her finger again before handing the athame to Piper.

One by one, Piper, Paige, Harry, Regina, and Phoebe added their blood to the vials of potion. Kingsley watched amazed that these three young women had come up with a plan and were helping instead of resting on the victories that already had gained. Veronica glared at Kingsley and James and they hurried to get away from her hormone induced rage.

Kingsley followed James up the stairs toward the Astronomy Tower. "Remind me to never piss off a pregnant woman. They're scary."

James's laughter echoed off the stone walls. "That seems to be a lesson that Dumbledore has yet to learn."

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall, Veronica was going over the plan one more time. "Now, you activate Esmeralda's powers, throw the potion onto the floor by Voldemort, and then recite the spell. Together that should take care of him and end this war."

Penny looked around the Great Hall and saw that it was only them still there. "Let's get to our stations." She watched as everyone slipped out of the Great Hall. "Let the battle begin."


	66. Final Battle Part 2

**_Author's Notes: Two chapters in one night. I think I'm almost done. Next chapter will have a few twists and turns. Enjoy!_**

December 21, 1996

Mid-Morning

Harry stood with Regina, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige on one of the many parapets watching the battle as it raged below. They watched as Voldemort slowly made his way to the castle with his inner circle. Occasionally, Piper would blow up a troll or freeze something flying through the air while Paige would orb the offending object back at the person or thing that had sent it. They were watching intently as suddenly a column of black orbs appeared beside Voldemort.

"What is that?" Harry leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the object within the orbs.

"From the looks of it, I would say that it is a Darklighter." Phoebe moved closer to Harry as a man appeared in the center of the orbs.

"Unless Salazar Slytherin became one I would say that your guess is a little off, Pheebs." Piper raised her hands to blow up the club of a troll while Logan took out its kneecaps.

Harry turned to look at the sisters. "Did you guys know about that?"

"If we did don't you think that we would have told you?" Phoebe half-turned to look at Harry.

"So what do we do about him?" Piper froze a spell as Regina levitated a piece of the wall in front of the vivid green spell.

"Do you think that the spell and potion will work on him too?" Regina blasted a Death Eater off his broom.

Suddenly four columns of white orbs appeared between Harry and Regina. As the orbs disappeared, the two teens recognized the four people standing before them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and the greatest wizard of all ages, Merlin.

Godric quickly climbed onto the wall in front of him. "Salazar Slytherin! You did not take this school when you were alive and I won't let you take it now that you are dead!"

Helga shook her head slightly. "We know, Godric. You have spoken of little else since our deaths. And get down from there before you hurt yourself!" She tugged on his tunic to pull him down from the wall. "He's worse that a child." She watched as Godric climbed down from the wall.

Regina gave a soft squeal before launching herself at Godric. "GRANDPA!"

Godric caught the teenager. "Grandpa? Who are you calling Grandpa?"

Regina smiled as she looked up at the man. He was exactly as he was in his portraits. His hair was as black as a moonless night and just like Harry's going in every direction despite its length. His grey eyes twinkled mischievously as he glanced between Harry and Regina. "I'm calling you Grandpa, Grandpa. That's what your portrait told me to call you."

"Rowena, please remind me to have a talk with myself after we've dealt with Salazar." Godric turned to look at the darker of the two women.

Rowena Ravenclaw shook her head slightly. "Do you really think that you will listen to yourself?"

"Of course I will." Godric sniffed indigiantly as he turned away from Rowena. He turned to look at Harry and Regina. "I must say, young man, that you mighty good in my old armor. And, my dear granddaughter, look amazing in Esmeralda's armor. I only hope that you have a better fate than she did."

"Thank you, sir." Harry turned to look back at the battle. "I think with Salazar here it's going to get a bit complicated."

Everyone turned to watch the interaction between Salazar and Voldemort. Pipert looked over her shoulder at Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Merlin. "What do you think they are saying?"

"I'm not sure but I can assure that it will not bode well for you." Merlin looked toward the sky. "I believe there may be a change in the tide of battle."

Regina bounced slightly when she saw several dragons starting to circle the heads of the giants and trolls. "Yes! Charlie got my letter asking for help."

"And he brought dragons?" Harry glanced over at his cousin.

"Trolls and giants both seem to have a fear of fire. Dragons can blast them with bursts of flames, as can Johnny, giving us time to take them out." Regina gave her cousin a look that said he should read more than he does.

"An excellent plan. It does have one flaw." Rowena pointed down at Logan darting between two trolls. "That man is being rather foolish."

"How so?" Regina noticed that Rowena was pointing at Logan.

"One of those clubs will kill him." She gasped as Logan's claws slid out of hands. "What are those?"

"Logan is one of a kind, Lady Rowena. As such he has skills that you wouldn't believe." Regina's laughter echoed across the grounds. A troll hit the ground hard after Logan had gutted it like a fish. Regina looked over at Voldemort and Salazar as Salazar swung his sword at his descendent. "I wonder what that is all about."

* * *

Voldemort glared at the man that had appeared next to him. This man was wearing the battle robes that he believed should have been his. Since he was the only heir to the Slytherin line, at least that he knew about.

"How dare you appear here as if you own this place?" Voldemort raised his wand so that he could blast this imposter and take what was rightfully his.

"How dare you raise your wand at me, boy?" Salazar drew his sword from its sheath. "I am Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of all the Founders!"

"You wish, Snake Breath!" Godric's voice echoed across the battlefield.

"Godric Gryffindor! Why have you followed me?" Salazar swung around to try and find his nemesis. "Where are you, you cowardly lion?"

"**We** followed you because you are evil incarnate and the world needs to be rid of you and your bloodline!" Helga's laughter reached Salazar and Voldemort.

"Who was that?" Voldemort used a spell to try and see where the voices were coming from.

"Great! Not only are we battling noseless idiots, it appears that they're brainless as well." Rowena's raven hair flowed behind her in the breeze. "I mean he doesn't even know who we are."

"Throughout eternity I wish I had never joined them in this school. They were fools, fools who thought that magic belonged to all." Salazar raised his sword above his head. "I was sent to complete my bloodlines noble work. I will make the world safe from those that are not worthy of magic!" He stuck his sword into the ground. Nothing happened. He pulled it out only to stick it back in again. Nothing happened a second time. He turned to look at Voldemort. "Where is my Basilisk?"

"That boy standing with Gryffindor killed it." Voldemort jumped back to avoid the sword that Salazar was using to try and slice him in half.

"You let a mere slip of a boy kill my beloved!" Salazar continued to try and kill Voldemort.

"You can do it, Snake Breath! Slice him in half!" Godric could be seen jumping in place on the parapet.

Salazar stopped swinging his sword long enough for Voldemort to realize that they had to work together. "We need to work together to defeat those unworthy." Voldemort jumped to the side as the sword sliced off the head of McNair. "Damn it. That was one of my best Death Eaters."

Salazar growled as he heard Godric's laughter rose above the sounds of the spellfire. "I will finish what I started a millennium ago." Salazar started through the carnage of the battle.

'I will kill him and take my heritage.' He followed Salazar through the battle.

Neither of them noticed that two of the Death Eaters were jumping excitedly. "Oh my, it's Salazar Slytherin!" They bounced slightly acting like teenage girls until Jean Grey came up and draped her arms over their shoulders.

"So which one of you ladies is getting the bikini wax?" Jean ducked as the two Death Eaters fired the Killing Curse at her. Jean shook her head before rejoining the battle. "Just goes to show that you guys really need to learn to think for yourselves."

* * *

Godric turned to Merlin. "Set the wards so that only they can enter the castle. Eject all the others."

"I will make it so that no one but our heirs can enter the castle as well as the Charmed Ones." Merlin climbed onto the surrounding wall despite his age. He raised his staff and started to chant.

Helga started to heard everyone down the stairs. "Come, he will be a while."

Godric glanced at Harry. "How many vials of that potion do you have?"

"I think there are eight or so." Harry fingered the potion vials in the pouch hanging from his belt.

"You and Regina need to join your powers before we throw the potion at them. It may be just enough to send them to the deepest pits of Hell." Godric took the vials from Harry before handing them to Helga and Rowena. "Now…To the Great Hall."

As the group moved through the castle, they marveled at the various assailants flying out the windows as Merlin's wards took effect.

**_The bikini wax bit is from The Nanny. My daughter and I thought it would be hilarious._**


	67. IN REMEMBRANCE OF SEPTEMBER 11

This is a special author's note for the Remembrance of September 11, 2001:

To those that perished during the attack on the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and on Flight 93: We love you and miss you.

To the heroes that tried to help those that were in danger: Thanks to you. Without you we would not be here today.

To those that lost loved ones on 9-11: We keep you in our prayers and dreams. We are sorry for your loss.

To the soldiers that are fighting Terrorism: We love you and thank you. We keep you in our prayers daily and hope that you will be home soon. Without you this country would not be free.

To the soldiers that were lost during the fight against Terrorism: We love you and miss you. May your families have the peace to know that they will see you once again.

To the children who lost parents on 9-11: Know that your lost parents are watching over you as you grow. They will always be in your hearts and will guide you in all the things that you do.

To those that witnessed the greatest tragedy of our generation: Know that we all were there whether in body or watching along with the rest of the world. We keep you in our prayers and hope that your dreams are peaceful and that you don't keep reliving that day.

TO ALL WHO REMEMBER: **TERRORISM WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**

Those were the words of President George W. Bush and I know I agree. Do you?

**Peace, Hope, and Love are some of the gifts that He gave us and the greatest of these is LOVE.**

Keep the memories and prayers alive for those that died on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for those that lost loved ones on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for the heroes that died on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for the heroes who watched their comrades perish on September 11, 2001

Keep the prayers alive for the soldiers that have dies since September 11, 2001

Keep the prayers alive for the soldiers that are still fighting for our **FREEDOM**

Do you know if you will see your loved ones again in heaven? Will you see the heroes that were admitted into heaven? If not please read, John 3:16 in your Bibles. _For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him that they should not perish, but have everlasting life. _

I know I will see them. Will you?


	68. The Final Battle Part 3

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

_**Author 's Note: Sorry for the long time betwen updates but I had a few problems crop up that I had to take care of right away. The first was that I lost my father to what the coroner says was a massive heart attack but my mom and I both think that his body simply gave out on him from an unknown illness. My daughter and I had to go to his memorial service and I spent a week with my family. We got home and I just wasn't in the mood to type. Then I ended up in the hospital with an abcess under the skin just below my knee that popped into my leg. I have had some time to write but typing is another story. **_

* * *

December 21, 1996

Mid-morning

Harry, Regina, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Godric, Rowena, and Helga finally reached the base of the stairs just as Voldemort and Salazar came through the front doors while Voldemort's inner circle were literally thrown back on their asses as they tried to make their way past Merlin's wards. Voldemort started firing spells at the two teenagers while Godric and Salazar drew their swords. Helga and Rowena raised their wands as Regina and Harry dodged the spells thrown at them. Piper froze several spells as Phoebe levitated to kick Voldemort in the face and Paige orbed around the Hall to avoid the spell fire. Between them all they managed to lead the two Dark wizards into the Great Hall.

"Hey, Voldedork, why don't you try a Muggle way of killing me?" Harry ducked to avoid the Killing Curse that flew his way. "I mean surely you couldn't miss me with a machine gun."

"You must die, boy!" Voldemort raised his wand as he took one final step toward Harry. Salazar followed his heir.

That was all that was needed. Regina noticed that they were in the exact center of the circle. "Now, Paige!"

"Crystals!" All the crystals needed to create the cage orbed into place.

"Okay! Potions!" Piper threw the vial of potion at the floor in front of Voldemort and Salazar. Her bottle smashed against the stone floor as four other vials smashed around them. "Harry! Regina! Now!"

Harry grabbed Regina's hand tightly as Regina grabbed Godric's hand. "POWERS OF LOVE UNITE!"

"No! They have Esmeralda's power! Give me that power!" Salazar jumped toward the two teenagers but was thrown back when he hit the edge of the crystal cage.

Voldemort looked over at the sisters. "You will not be able to keep us here forever." He raised his wand at Piper.

"We know that, you noseless moron." Rowena turned to face Harry, Regina, and the sisters. "The spell. Say it quickly before they figure out how to get out of there."

Regina, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Harry quickly pulled out the parchment that held the spell.

"Bearers of Hate and Discord

Love takes you Forevermore

To Cause No More Pain

Feel the Deaths and Pain You Caused

In a Place of Eternal Torment."

Suddenly flames appeared around the two Dark wizards.

"Bearers of Hate and Discord

Love takes you Forevermore

To Cause No More Pain

Feel the Deaths and Pain You Caused

In a Place of Eternal Torment."

Voldemort and Salazar looked like they were on fire before they both exploded. All that was left of the two wizards were two piles of ashes. Piper smiled as Harry and Regina rushed toward her to give her a hug.

Piper moved toward the cage and picked up one of the crystals. "Well, that took care of those bozos."

"I hate to say it but we've still got Snake Face's army out there to deal with." Phoebe watched as the faces on the teenagers fell.

"I think I have a way to take care of them." Godric grabbed Harry and Regina's hand and led him toward the wall directly behind the Headmaster's seat. He looked at his friends. "Call your Heirs. We need to reset the wards." He pressed his hand to a hidden brick and a door opened in the wall.

Helga picked up one of the crystals that were once a part of the cage. She used a dagger to make a small cut on her finger. She allowed the blood to drip onto the crystal which made the crystal glow red for a moment. "We need your help, Ms. Matthews." She handed the crystal to Paige. "Use your powers to call the Heirs of Hufflepuff."

Paige held the crystal in the palm of her hand and closed her eyes. "Heirs of Hufflepuff." Two columns of orbs appeared next to Paige.

"How did we get here?" Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott looked around the Great Hall as Helga stepped up to them.

"Follow me." Helga ushered to two teens toward the opening in the wall as Rowena picked up a crystal.

After she allowed two drops of blood fall onto it, she handed the crystal to Paige as Merlin stepped into the Great Hall. "We are resetting the wards. If you would call your heirs, Merlin."

"Of course, my dear." Merlin watched as Paige called the Heirs of Ravenclaw.

Luna Lovegood and Richard Fox looked around the Great Hall as Rowena came over to them. Richard's eyes widened as he recognized Rowena. "You're Rowena Ravenclaw."

""Very good, my heir. Come with me." Rowena led Richard and Luna to the opening in the wall.

Piper looked at Merlin. "What about Slytherin? Voldemort was his only heir."

"Of the main lines, yes he was. However there was a third line that was to never inherit. Now that the two other lines have 'died out', the third line shall inherit." Merlin picked up a crystal and placed it in the pile of ashes that was once Salazar Slytherin. He handed the dust covered crystal to Paige. "Call the Heirs."

Paige held the crystal in the palm of her hand. "Heirs of Slytherin." Two columns appeared next to Paige. As the orbs cleared, Paige was shocked to see Hermione Granger and Marina Alba standing there. "Hermione? Marina?"

"What are we doing here?" Hermione looked around the Great Hall until her eyes landed on Merlin. "You're Merlin."

"But of course. Your questions shall be answered in due time, my dears." Merlin bent to pick up a last crystal. He tapped it with his staff. "If you would, Ms. Matthews."

Paige took the crystal and closed her eyes. "Heirs of Merlin." Eight columns of orbs appeared around her. Once she recognized the red hair of the Weasleys, she laughed. "I should have known that the Weasleys were your Heirs, Merlin."

Arthur looked around at his children. All seven were accounted for but he couldn't find Molly. "Have any of you seen your mother?"

"Mum?" Bill looked around them. "I haven't seen her."

Merlin laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder making him jump slightly. "Never fear. Your wife is safe with these wards. Now come we must complete our task." Merlin offered his arm to Marina who laid her hand in the crook of his elbow. Merlin led the group toward the door in the wall behind the staff table.

Godric had just finished explaining to Harry and Regina that unless there were no heirs then the wards were to be powered by the Headmaster. "I believe that he knew that there were heirs in this castle and he did nothing to help you students."

"That actually explains quite a bit." Harry looked at the large ward stone that was covered in runes. "So what do we do now?"

Godric withdrew his dagger. "Give me your hand." He sliced Harry's hand before doing the same to Regina. "Now place your hands on the stone." He turned to the others and saw that Rowena, Helga, and Merlin had already sliced the hands of all the heirs. "Quickly! We must hurry and complete this."

One by one they laid their hands on the stone. The stone slowly started to glow red before it started to pulse as if it had a heartbeat. Suddenly a large pulse of magic spread out from the ward stone making Ron and Richard jump slightly. A second larger pulse spread out. The pulses started to get faster and faster the longer they held their hands on the stone. Suddenly the largest pulse spread out from the stone causing all those with their hands on the stone to collapse to their knees. Meanwhile outside, anyone that was still alive with the Dark Mark branded on their arm were suddenly tied up in the heaviest chains imaginable. Any Werewolves that had survived the silver bullet purge were tied in silver chains that burned through to their very bones, killing the weakest of them. Any surviving Vampires were hit with the Solaris charm that burned them to a crisp. All of the X-men, members of the Fantastic Four, and anyone else that had arrived to help the Heirs of Gryffindor, as they had become known as, stood around cheering as the Aurors arrived to take away everyone that was tied up or dead.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was trying to get into the castle but Merlin's wards were still in effect. He knew that something had changed in the Ward Room. Veronica and Remus were able to slip through the wards as were Prue and Sirius. Now he knew that something had changed in the Ward Room. Inside the Ward Room, the Ward Stone slowly stopped pulsing. One by one, everyone took their hands from the Ward Stone. Harry smiled weakly before collapsing completely. Regina swayed slightly but Charlie caught her in his arms and held her tightly.

Godric chuckled slightly as he turned to look at Merlin. "Well, it looks like our lines shall finally join together."

Merlin watched as Ginny crawled across the floor toward Harry. "Yes. And possibly in more ways than one."


	69. Final Battle Part 4

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

_**Author 's Note: Sorry for the long time betwen updates but I had a few problems crop up that I had to take care of right away. The first was that I lost my father to what the coroner says was a massive heart attack but my mom and I both think that his body simply gave out on him from an unknown illness. My daughter and I had to go to his memorial service and I spent a week with my family. We got home and I just wasn't in the mood to type. Then I ended up in the hospital with an abcess under the skin just below my knee that popped into my leg. I have had some time to write but typing is another story. **_

* * *

December 21, 1996

Noonish

_Godric chuckled slightly as he turned to look at Merlin. "Well, it looks like our lines shall finally join together."_

_Merlin watched as Ginny crawled across the floor toward Harry. "Yes. And possibly in more ways than one."_

Hermione looked up at Merlin and Godric. "Would someone care to explain to me how I am an heir of Slytherin?"

"And me?" Marina looked up at Merlin and the three Founders.

Merlin knelt down to the same level as the girls. "Salazar was a pureblood bigot. When his youngest son married a young noble woman of Muggle descent, he disowned him. However he could not disown his son magically. If the two oldest sons could not continue the lines then his line would inherit."

"Salazar never knew that his son had come to us for help." Godric ran a hand through his windswept hair. "Young Soren decided to make his family matriarchal and he took his wife's name."

"Meaning that only women could inherit." Hermione glanced at Marina.

"Precisely." Godric turned to look at Merlin. "Now I see why the Elders call the brightest witch of the age. Such a shame that Salazar never cared for that line of the family."

"I know, Godric." Merlin held a hand out to help Hermione to her feet as Godric pulled Marina to hers. "Now Soren's two older brothers believed that their father was right in all things and in so believing they followed his teachings and shunned their brother." Merlin started to lead the group out of the Ward Room. "Now as the centuries passed, Salazar's teachings were being twisted. The older brothers bred their lines so closely together that the oldest line died out centuries ago. The younger of the two realized that he was going to need fresh blood so he went to Spain to breed with a Spanish witch. His line continued but with barely any magic. Until the Guants."

"Wait a minute. The Guants are related to Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry was keeping up with the story as avidly as Hermione and Marina. "That means that Voldemort's mother was the very last of the line."

"Exactly. This was the final end of the second brother's line. By now the magic was extremely thin in the line to the point that any child that Merope had would have no magic at all. She knew that she needed to bring new blood into the line and not just magical blood. She knew that it needed to be Muggle blood. She set her sights on a young Muggle named Tom Riddle. She plied him with love potions until she was married and pregnant and then she told him the truth. He left her and the baby. The rest of Voldemort's history is better left unknown."

"Salazar would be turning over in his grave right now." Godric smirked as he looked down at the floor.

"Never mind what Salazar would think. Now Soren's line had continued very strongly due to the fact that almost every generation married Muggleborn witches or wizards. However a century ago twin daughters were born. Their parents noticed that these girls were different from the other magical children at the same age. When the girls were nine, their mother noticed that they had no magical auras." Merlin sank into one of the chairs at the Staff Table.

"They were Squibs, weren't they?" Hannah looked over at Hermione and Marina who looked like they were about to cry.

"Yes." Godric handed both girls handkerchiefs. "Now, they knew that they would not be able to inherit the magical line. After speaking to their parents after they came of age and were about to marry, they both changed their last names. The older girl decided on the name Granger while the younger girl went with the name Alba." He held up a hand to stop the questions that Hermione and Marina were about to ask. "These girls followed the tradition of the daughters marrying younger sons and having them take their name. But both stopped the tradition there. As the generations passed, they noticed that they only had sons and grandsons. You both are the first girls born of Soren's line that carry magic in close to a century."

"But my mother's last name is Alba and she's magical. She's always told me that she was raped by a Muggle." Marina looked confused.

"No she wasn't. She tricked your father the same way Merope tricked Tom Riddle. She made a powerful love potion and forced him to marry her after which she took his name. When she discovered that she carried a girl to carry the Alba name, she left him and never saw him again." Godric hugged Marina tightly. "Your father, Jason Alba, has no clue where you are or that you even exist. Your mother was hoping that your father was from the oldest of the twins so that she could force you to inherit Soren's line. However as I have already told you he was not."

Hermione pulled her cousin into a hug. "Don't worry. I'll help you find your father."

"Thank you." Marina looked up at Godric. "But what would make her do that to Father?"

Regina moved over to her friend and took one of her hands. "I'm going to take a guess and say that either her family was extremely poor or very close to it or dying out magically. By having you, she could claim any vaults that were left to you through your father's line." She looked over at Merlin and Godric, who were both nodding in agreement.

"There's got to be a way to keep her from getting the money." Marina looked over at Godric and Merlin.

"The only way is if Miss Granger claims it before your mother decides to kill you for it." Merlin noticed that Hermione was already walking toward the doorway of the Great Hall.

"What are we waiting for? Christmas?" Hermione stopped as Godric grabbed her hand.

"I think we should deal with the cleanup first and then we'll go to Gringotts" Godric looked around at the other heirs who were all cringing slightly at the glare that Hermione was giving him.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, making everyone pull out their wands and swords and aim them at the intruders. Dumbledore had managed to make it through the wards around the castle which Merlin had allowed to fall after the change in the Ward Stone. He looked around and noticed several things: the two piles of ashes in the center of what had been a crystal cage, the door to the Ward Room slowly closing behind the Staff Table, and the bloody hands of the Weasleys, Harry, Regina, Hermione, Marina, Hannah, and Susan.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore stormed toward the group.

Godric leveled his sword at Dumbledore. "Our Heirs have reset the wards. No dark wizards shall ever enter here."

"You can't do that. It has always been the job of the Headmaster to set the wards." Dumbledore took a step back only to have Godric's sword follow him.

"That is no longer the case. Our heirs shall control the wards. They will take the place of the governors of this school and as such they will decide how it shall be run." Godric sheathed his sword.

"But…"

"That also means that they shall do all the hiring and firing for this school." Helga moved to stand behind Susan and Hannah.

"Which shall include the Headmaster." Rowena had moved so that she was standing between Luna and Richard who were both glaring at Dumbledore.

"They can't. There aren't any other heirs for Slytherin." Dumbledore smirked slightly thinking that he had won the argument. "That is the only way they can do this."

Godric laughed loudly. "Oh but there are."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly as he realized what this meant. "The line of Soren Slytherin. But that line died out a century ago."

"Wrong. The twin girls changed their last names and married Muggles. Miss Granger and Miss Alba are the first girls in that line that had magic in almost a century." Godric noticed that Dumbledore's eyes fell on the two girls so he stepped between them just as the doors to the Great Hall slammed open again.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Prue ran into the Great Hall as Remus and Veronica followed at a slower pace.

Lily ran up to Harry and Regina and pulled them into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you both."

James smiled as Harry and Regina tried to get out of Lily's grasp. "We knew that you two could do it."

Lily finally let go of the two teens and turned to the Founders and Merlin. "I see that 'they' decided to allow you to join us."

Merlin smiled at Lily. "Yes, 'they' did however we must return by the end of the day." He turned toward the doors of the Great Hall.

Slowly the battle weary warriors made their way into the Great Hall. They were either carrying the wounded or the dead. Surprisingly the DA members weren't injured or dead. They quickly assisted Madam Pomfrey with the wounded while Leo healed what he could. Suddenly Severus ran into the Great Hall carrying Lucius Malfoy with Draco right behind them.

"Oh no." Hermione hurried over to Draco to keep him from interfering with the two healers. She never noticed the glare that Ron sent her way. "Draco, you need to let them work."

"Let me go. He took the curse meant for me." Draco struggled to get out of her arms. "Please let me go."

"Not yet." Hermione felt Draco's knees give out and quickly followed him to the floor.

Severus stood behind Madam Pomfrey and Leo watching them try to heal Lucius. Leo lowered his hands just as Madam Pomfrey lowered her wand. Severus gave Madam Pomfrey a grim look as she shook her head slightly and handed him the Malfoy family ring. He nodded before turning around to see Draco in Hermione's arms crying.

"Mr. Malfoy." Severus handed him the ring. "I'm sorry."

"No! No! You're lying." Draco knocked the ring out of Severus's hand. The ring clattered against the stone floor as it bounced away. He turned to look at Leo. "Heal him, please, Mr. Wyatt."

Leo looked at Severus who gave him a slight nod. "Come here, Draco." Draco crawled to his father's side. Leo held his hands over Lucius's still form. The healing glow shone from Leo's hands, however, none of Lucius's wounds healed. Leo lowered his hands as he heard Draco crying even harder. "I'm sorry, Draco. My powers won't heal the dead."

Draco nodded slightly as he swiped at the tears running down his cheeks. "Where's his ring?" He started to frantically look for the ring he had knocked out of Severus's hand. "Where is it?!"

Paige knelt next to him and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Allow me." She held her other hand out. "Malfoy Family Ring!" The palm of her hand filled with orbs. When the orbs disappeared, the Malfoy ring sat in the center of her hand. "Here you go, Draco."

Draco took the ring and shoved it in his pocket as he climbed to his feet. He noticed that Dumbledore was watching the commotion. "Headmaster, I will need to go to Gringotts and have Father's will read." Dumbledore simply nodded as Draco turned to face Hermione. "Granger…I mean, Hermione, thank you for everything."

Hermione gave Draco a hug. "When you go to Gringotts we'll all go with you."

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her away from Draco. "Like Hell you will! You're not going anywhere with that slimy snake!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione yanked her arm from Ron's loosening grasp. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Besides he wouldn't want a bushy-haired know-it-all like you. Who would besides me?" Ron ignored her outrage as well as the outrage of the rest of his family, the Potters, Sirius, Prue, the Lupins, Harry, Regina, Piper, who was trying had not to blow him up, Phoebe, Paige, the Founders, and of course Merlin. "And you won't be claiming the Slytherin Heritage. You can give it to her!" He pointed at Marina who was glaring at Ron and clenching her hands as if to keep from strangling the red head. "You won't be the heir to a slimy snake."

Merlin stepped up behind Ron and hit him in the back with a stunning spell. "I will be speaking with this…child about his attitude. No heir of mine will act like that towards a lady." He levitated Ron and charmed him to follow him out of the Great Hall. "May I use your family quarters, Godric?"

Godric nodded his agreement before Merlin made his way out of the Great Hall. "Now where were we? Oh yes, cleanup." He turned as Professor McGonagall made her way over to him.

"No need. We will take care of it. I believe that you should head to Gringotts and take care of this business."

Luna looked around the Great Hall. "I wonder where Dumbledore has gone?" Everyone turned to look at her. "What didn't any of you notice the lack of wrackspurts?"

"Who wants to bet that he's gone to Gringotts to stop all heritage testing?" Harry started toward the edge of the wards only to be stopped by Rowena.

"Didn't you know that the heirs of the Founders and Merlin are the only ones that are able to Apparate within the wards?" With that the entire group Apparated directly into the foyer of Gringotts Bank


	70. Don't Piss Off the Goblins

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings, Fantastic Four, or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

_**Author 's Note: Sorry for the long time betwen updates but I had a few problems crop up that I had to take care of right away. The first was that I lost my father to what the coroner says was a massive heart attack but my mom and I both think that his body simply gave out on him from an unknown illness. My daughter and I had to go to his memorial service and I spent a week with my family. We got home and I just wasn't in the mood to type. Then I ended up in the hospital with an abcess under the skin just below my knee that popped into my leg. I have had some time to write but typing is another story. **_

* * *

December 21, 1996

The group appeared in the center of the foyer of Gringotts. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was hurrying toward one of the counters as they walked through the doors.

"Headmaster!" Harry took off running toward Dumbledore. "Stop right there!"

"I can't allow you children to have that kind of influence in our world, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "I am truly sorry." He fired a stunner at Harry. However Dumbledore had forgotten the one thing that the Goblins hated more than thieves and that was duels in their bank. The stunner flew toward Harry but a shield surrounded Harry causing the stunner to return toward its caster, Dumbledore. Dumbledore collapsed after the stunner hit him square in the chest.

A goblin appeared from behind Dumbledore and approached his prone body. "I am sorry about that, Mr. Potter, but Headmaster Dumbledore knows our laws about drawing a wand within the walls of Gringotts."

"No problem, Griphook, and thank you." Harry chuckled slightly at the questioning look on Griphook's face, at least Harry thought it was questioning. "I'll always remember that you were the first one that took me down to my vault when I came here at eleven."

"Yes, well…What may I assist you with today, Mr. Potter?"

Harry motioned to the group of people behind him. "We all need to have heritage tests done and Malfoy needs to have his father's will read since Mr. Malfoy died today at Hogwarts."

Griphook nodded slightly. "There are actually several wills that need to be read today. Mr. Malfoy's is just one of them."

"Well, I believe that we should get going now." Godric Gryffindor smirked as Griphook tried not to pass out from excitement. "I know, I know…'You're supposed to be dead!' I've been getting that all day. Let's just say that I…" He motioned to Helga and Rowena who were standing behind him. "…We were sent back to help defeat No Nose Snake Breath." He shrugged slightly. "Not that Harry needed our help."

"Of course, my lord." Griphook bowed slightly. "If you will follow me, I will take you to the Heritage testing room." The group followed Griphook down several corridors to a set of black marble doors. He knocked on the doors three times before they swung open to reveal another goblin sitting behind a desk. "Master Silvertooth, these witches and wizards wish to have heritage tests done."

Silvertooth looked up from the pile of paperwork scattered across his desk. Slowly his eyes searched the group and slowly widened when he realized who were all standing in front of him. "That explains why I have the files for the Founders, the Malfoys, the Potters, and Merlin." Griphook bowed slightly before hurrying out the door and closing it behind him. Silvertooth rummaged through the files looking for the Malfoy file. "Mr. Malfoy, please step forward."

Draco moved from the back of the group toward the desk. "Yes, Master Silvertooth?"

"I have your father's will here." Silvertooth held up the folder that contained all the information on the Malfoy family. "Do you wish for me to read it aloud or do wish for the reading to be in private?"

Draco looked around the room until his silvery eyed gaze fell onto Hermione's smiling face. "You can read it aloud only to those that it concerns."

"Very Well." Silvertooth pressed a small button on the underside of his desk that put a shield around Draco and Hermione while it pushed the others away slightly before he opened the file to the very first page and put his reading glasses onto his nose. "_I, Lucius Malfoy, of sound mind and body hereby leave the bulk of my estate to my only son, Draco Malfoy. There is only one stipulation that I must ask you to do, son, and that is to marry a Muggleborn. Our bloodline is so closely related to other Purebloods that I fear that if you were to marry a Pureblood that your children would be Squibs. If you do this, then my estate is yours. If not, then I leave it to Miss Hermione Granger. The reason for this is that Miss Granger is the most driven young witch that I have had the pleasure to meet in quite some time and I believe that she will make the Wizarding World leap into the new millennium. Miss Granger, I am sorry for all that I have ever said, done, or helped to instigate over the years. You truly are the most brilliant young witch that I have met in a long time and I only hope that my son will come to his senses and ask you out. If he doesn't, you have my permission to punch him in the nose again. (Yes, Draco, I know about that.) I know what you are thinking, Miss Granger…'He doesn't like me that way.' I would disagree with you because of how he rants about you during the holidays. I believe that he would be a better match than the youngest Weasley boy who doesn't seem to know how to chew with his mouth closed. No offense to the Weasley family; it is merely an observation that I have made over the years. Also enclosed within this will is a marriage contract between both Draco and Hermione if they want to carry out with it. I will not force my son into a loveless marriage like my father tried to with me. Yes, Draco, I was contracted to marry your Aunt Bellatrix but Narcissa and I managed to convince our parents that we were better suited for one another. _

_Now onto the remainder of my estate, of the seven and a half million galleons remaining, two and a half million galleons will be given to St. Mungo's Hospital for research. I wish for a cure for werewolves to be found as well as a cure for vampires, if it is possible. There have been too many people affected by these diseases and there needs to be a way to control and cure them. Also these funds are to be used to purchase the ingredients needed for the Wolfsbane potion. It should be available to anyone that needs and wants it. As for the vampires, I wish that a blood bank be put into effect so that people would not become needless victims._

_Also two and half million galleons will be given to Hogwarts once Dumbledore has been removed from office. This money to help purchase new brooms for the flying classes as the ones that are currently being used are unsuitable for one to learn on much less control as well as new brooms for each of the House teams. This money is also to be used to hire assistants for each of the professors, especially the Heads of each House. There is no way that one person should be able to complete everything that they need to do in a single day let alone a week. Each professor is to have the help that has been denied to them over the last several years. When I was on the Board of Governors, I requested this to ease the strain on Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout but was told that there was no money in the budget. If the Board were to look into using university students they would find that the cost would be much less than hiring actual professors to take the excess load. Not only would it help the professors but it would help the students receive needed credits to graduate._

_The remaining two and half million Galleons shall be given to Azkaban. Please help them to find something other than the Dementors to guard that prison. Because of the Dementors, too many of the prisoners die early deaths before their sentences are completed or before they are found to be innocent. I have started the process of trying to find another way to keep the prisoners guarded but have not been able to finish the project. I hope that Miss Granger and Draco will be able to figure out a way of completing my final wishes._

_One last thing, Draco, in my personal vault there is a journal that contains all the plans that I have been working on over the years. Please put it to good use. Never forget that I love you, son._

Silvertooth looked up at the young man who was trying to keep from crying and the young woman that looked shocked beyond belief that she was even mentioned in the will. "Is there anything that you need for me to complete?"

"I want to look at the journal first and see what Father has been doing in the last year before I make any decisions." Draco turned to look at Hermione who had finally realized that the will reading was over. "Perhaps we could go out for dinner one evening, Miss Granger, once you have gotten over the shock of what Father has done."

"Maybe we should go when the will for Slytherin is read." Hermione watched Draco smile broadly before he bowed slightly to her. Hermione looked at Silvertooth. "Perhaps we should get on with this."

"Of course, Miss Granger." Silvertooth pressed the button again to release the shield. "I will simply skim over the wills for the Founders and Merlin." Silvertooth flipped open the file for Merlin. "Mr. Arthur Weasley, you are the primary heir the Merlin line. Your son, William, will be your primary heir. In total, you have inherited four vaults with gold and items totaling over fifty million galleons. In a week, please return and we will have an actual total for you." He opened a drawer and pulled out a ring box. "Here is the family ring. Please place it on the ring finger of your right hand."

Arthur took the ring and slid it on the correct finger. He felt it adjust slightly on his finger. "Thank you, Master Silvertooth."

Silvertooth merely nodded as he opened the file for Gryffindor. "Mr. Potter and Miss Lupin, you both are the next in line for the Gryffindor family head. However, the Gryffindor is a patriarchal family; therefore the head of Gryffindor is Mr. Potter." Silvertooth slid a ring box and a ledger across the desk to Harry. "There is something else in the Gryffindor Family line. If there is a young woman with enough power, she will become the Head of the Eversole line that died out centuries ago. I believe that you are powerful enough for that line, Miss Croft. However the ring will make that decision." He slid a ring box over to Regina and watched as she slipped the ring onto her finger. Silvertooth smiled as the bright flash surrounded Regina before handing her a ledger. "I see that I was right. The Eversole family had one vault that over the years has gathered interest totaling over 30 million galleons. This does not include any items in the vault." He turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you are also the head of the Potter line." He waited as Harry slid both rings onto his fingers. "You now have seven vaults containing gold and items totaling well over 100 million galleons. An accurate accounting will be available within the week." Silvertooth opened the Slytherin file. "Miss Granger and Miss Alba, you are the children of the youngest son of Salazar Slytherin who was removed from the family line. Due to the fact that the remaining lines have died out, you are to inherit. Miss Granger, since you are a part of the older twin's line, you will inherit first. You have two vaults that contain gold and items totaling over 40 million galleons." Silvertooth slid a ring box across his desk toward Hermione before handing her a ledger.

Hermione picked up the box and ledger before looking at Silvertooth. "And what about Marina? We can't allow her mother to try and steal everything from her."

"Miss Alba will receive one vault that contains gold and items totaling over 30 million galleons. However until you _both_ reach your majority the vaults will remain in trust until after Miss Granger's 17th birthday." Silvertooth turned to look at Marina and handed her a ledger. "We already know of your mother's plans to take your inheritance from you. We are ready for anything that she may try. Also we have started the process to find your father." Silvertooth watched as Hermione slipped the Slytherin ring onto her finger before she opened the ledger. He flipped open the file for the Ravenclaw line. "Mr. Fox and Miss Lovegood, you are the remaining heirs for the Ravenclaw line. The Ravenclaw line is a matriarchal line therefore Miss Lovegood is the heir. You have two vaults totaling over 40 million Galleons." Silvertooth slid the Ravenclaw ring across the desk to Luna. "That does not mean that you will be without anything, Mr. Fox. There was a vault that was set aside for any sons that were to come along in the family. Since there have been nothing but daughters until now the interest alone totals several million Galleons." Silvertooth pulled two ledgers from the file and handed them to Luna and Richard. He opened the Hufflepuff file and looked at Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. "The Heirs of Helga Hufflepuff, Miss Bones and Miss Abbott. Miss Abbott is the older of you both therefore she is the heir. You will receive the majority of two vaults totaling well over 50 million Galleons." He slid the Hufflepuff ring across the table to Hannah along with the ledger for the Hufflepuff vaults. "Miss Bones will receive a minor vault within the Hufflepuff family. This vault contains 30 million galleons. Again these amounts are rough estimates. All available goblins are working to get accurate accountings of all the vaults in question." Silvertooth looked around at those gathered. "Are there any questions?"

"Just one. Can we go down to see the vaults?" Draco shuffled slightly in his seat.

"I am afraid that until the accounting of the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Merlin, Gryffindor, Eversole, and Ravenclaw vaults have be completed you cannot enter the vaults. However, Mr. Malfoy, you may tend to your vault and retrieve the journal that you father has left for you."

Draco shook his head slightly. "I think I'll wait until the others can attend to their vaults."

Silvertooth nodded slightly. "If that is all, I believe that we will conclude this meeting. You will receive owls when the accounting is completed." He climbed to his feet and bowed to the group who returned the bow before they left the room.


End file.
